Holy Curse!
by Kerky
Summary: Hashirama Senju maldijo a los Uchiha jurándoles que nunca serían felices. Y al parecer esa maldición se cumpliría una vez más en el conde Sasuke Uchiha. ¿La maldición? Naruto Namikaze, su... ¿prometido? ¡Eso jamás!. [Advertencias: YAOI, SasuNaru, AU, LEMON, MPREG y adiós donceles sumisos...]
1. Prólogo

_Senju maldijo a los Uchiha, jurándoles que nunca serían felices. Y al parecer esa maldición se cumpliría cuando el conde Sasuke Uchiha tuviese que casarse por conveniencia después de perder toda la herencia. ¿El problema? Naruto no será el típico doncel sumiso._

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo en un fic sin ánimos de lucro porque no tengo nada más productivo que hacer que inventarme una historia como esta. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (¡Por favor! ¡Pon algo de NaruSasuNaru en el manga! Las chicas estaremos eternamente agradecidas)

Advertencias: AU, yaoi, leguaje fuerte, exceso de sentimentalismo y cursilerías, escenas con fuerte contenido sexual y abuso de sustancias adictivas en el próximo capítulo (lo aclaro de una vez por si esto influye en su elección). Si algo de esto atenta contra tu criterio, evítate la pena de leer el fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Curse!<strong>

_Prólogo_

Una sensación de inquietud y ansia invadieron su cuerpo, pero éste parecía no querer responderle. La hermosa y brillante luz azul se alejaba de él, provocándole cada vez más inquietud y miedo. Ni siquiera sabía el porqué debía de seguirla, lo único que conocía con certeza era la _necesidad _de esa luz; el porqué lo averiguaría una vez que estuviese entre sus manos. La luz llevaba demasiada ventaja y él ya no podía correr. La oscuridad lo invadió. Un agujero en el suelo lo hizo caer, para pasar a otra escena igual de frustrante. Frente a él, las furiosas olas del mar reventaban en la orilla, destruyendo todo a su paso. A lo lejos, la figura de alguien era arrastrada hasta las profundidades del océano. Cada nueva ola, sumergía más y más el cuerpo en aquella terrible oscuridad. La delgada silueta comenzaba a cansarse y no faltaría mucho para que una ola le impidiera salir de nuevo a la superficie.

Él trató de correr. Intentaba ayudarla, gritaba por ayuda pero no había nadie en los alrededores y su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerlo. Después de una ola particularmente poderosa, el cuerpo no volvió a salir a la superficie.

–¿Qué demonios…? –despertó sobresaltado. Odiaba ese sueño. Ocurría varias veces al mes y no tenía idea de su causa. Bueno, una pequeña parte de la pesadilla sí tenía una explicación, pero no le gustaba mucho pensar en ello.

La punzada dolorosa en sus sienes le recordó la noche de juerga que había pasado junto a su amigo Suigetsu. Ambos chicos se conocían desde que el conde Sasuke Uchiha había decidido abandonar el castillo en Konoha y vivir en la ciudad. La luz del sol comenzaba a filtrarse por las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo de su despacho. Tambaleante, se puso de pie. Sasuke iría a su habitación y se tiraría a dormir en su amplia y cómoda cama, de ser posible, todo el día.

Alguien tocó en la puerta. Molesto, gruñó que lo dejaran en paz, pensando que con ello ahuyentaría a su sirviente, pero no lo logró. Abrió la puerta de un tirón para encontrarse cara a cara con uno de sus asustados asistentes. Alzó una de sus perfectas cejas negras, esperando una muy buena explicación por molestarlo de esa manera.

–Mi Lord… este… hay una persona que quiere verle… es… –aquellos ojos azabache eran tan imponentes que cualquiera que estuviese en el lugar del sirviente, temblaría de miedo. Y estarían aún más asustados si la noticia que debían darle al conde lo enfurecería. –… Lady… La-lady

–¿Hablarás de una vez o tartamudearás todo el día?

–La… la condesa viuda está aquí. –casi se encogió, en espera de un golpe por parte de su señor.

–Dile que no estoy. –fue la orden y cerró la puerta en su nariz. No tenía ninguna gana de hablar con su madre.

–Mi Lord… –el sirviente insistió. –vino junto a… junto a Lady Aburame.

De esa manera la situación cambiaba. Abrió la puerta nuevamente y clavó sus afilados ojos en el mozuelo.

–Llévales café y diles que esperen. Y tú. –le gritó a otro de los sirvientes. –Ayúdame a vestir.

Media hora después, bajó por las elegantes escaleras de su mansión de soltero, ubicada en uno de los mejores barrios de la ciudad. No pudo evitar darle una mirada de resentimiento a su madre cuando la saludó, después de todo ella siempre había consentido a su hermano mayor, Itachi. El saludo a su hermana Hinata fue contrario al de Mikoto, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, algo que contrariaba su actitud fría y egocéntrica.

–¿Me van a decir que las hizo venir a esta humilde morada? –preguntó Sasuke mientras se servía un poco de café.

–Sasuke, me preocupas. –comenzó Mikoto Uchiha, antigua condesa Uchiha. El título de condesa recaería en la esposa de Sasuke, pero por la manera en que iban las cosas, el apellido Uchiha moriría antes de lo pensado. –Hay rumores por toda la ciudad.

–Madre, los rumores siempre existirán.

–¡Lo sé! Pero tú no haces nada por acallarlos. Continúas con esa vida disoluta y… libertina…. –expresó la mujer, Hinata permanecía a su lado, callada y observando de reojo la amplia habitación. –Todos los círculos de la alta sociedad me evitan.

–¡Por favor, mamá! Esas personas son unas hipócritas. Además ¿por qué les interesa lo que yo hago? Que se metan en sus propias vidas.

–¡Sasuke! sabes muy bien que como el conde de la casa Uchiha, tienes un apellido que respetar.

–Claro, te hubiese encantado que Itachi heredara el título ¿no es cierto, Lady Uchiha? –preguntó mordazmente.

Para nadie era un secreto que la enfermedad del primogénito de la familia Uchiha lo había obligado a renunciar al título de conde, recayendo esa responsabilidad en su hermano menor, Sasuke. Lo que nadie sabía, era que, además de la enfermedad, Itachi había sido forzado a renunciar al título cuando contrajo matrimonio con un "pueblerino" como diría su madre. A Itachi no le importó renunciar a las riquezas y al "inútil" título, al contrario, se vio libre de una responsabilidad que no quería. Ahora vivía muy felizmente en un pueblo a siete días a caballo de la ciudad y con Deidara.

Deidara era un chico rubio, de hermosos ojos azules y complexión delgada. Había trabajado como sirviente en la mansión de Itachi y el conde se había enamorado de él. Pero Lady Mikoto Uchiha tenía otros planes para su hijo, entre ellos, el casarlo con una señorita con un estatus digno de la familia Uchiha. Itachi se rehusó, diciéndole que no estaba interesado en las mujeres. Entonces Mikoto buscó un doncel que satisficiera las demandas de su hijo, sin saber que Itachi ya había encontrado a un chico. Encontrar un doncel era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Cuando al fin localizó un doncel de buena cuna y dispuesto a casarse con el conde, Itachi, debilitado por su enfermedad, le había dicho que estaba casado con Deidara. Mikoto se enojó mucho. Si la sociedad se enteraba que un Uchiha se había casado con un plebeyo, la dignidad del apellido caería. Y no conforme con eso, Itachi había elegido ¡un hombre! Ni siquiera un doncel. Con la autoridad de madre que aún poseía, obligó a Itachi a abandonar todas las propiedades y el título, dejando al inmaduro Sasuke a cargo.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! –contestó sin tapujos. –Él era el indicado. Llevaba una vida impecable, era responsable, trabajador. Junto a él nunca nos faltó nada. Las cuentas de la casa y los negocios eran maravillosos.

–Lo sé. –contestó suspirando. Lo único que le importaba a su madre era tener un guardarropa repleto de vestidos elegantes y modernos.

–Sasuke… ¿por qué no te haces responsable? Lo único a lo que te dedicas es a las apuestas, a beber y a gastar el poco dinero que tenemos en mujeres.

–Madre, no quiero escuchar el sermón de siempre, por favor. Me duele la cabeza.

–¿Ves lo que te digo? ¡Por Dios, Sasuke! Este año ni siquiera podré rentar la casa en la ciudad dos meses.

Y ahí iba otra cosa que a su madre le molestaba. Los aristócratas solían pasar el verano en sus casas urbanas y el resto del año en sus castillos pueblerinos. Desde la muerte de su padre, Fugaku Uchiha y la abdicación de Itachi, el palacio de los Uchiha había reportado más pérdidas que ganancias, a pesar de lo increíblemente grande que era el terreno. Se suponía que los trabajadores bajo su mando se dedicaban a la agricultura y a la ganadería, pero los últimos años las cosas no habían funcionado y Sasuke no tenía ni la menor intención de visitar Konoha para arreglar el problema. Así que lo primero que vendieron para cubrir las deudas de juego, era la casa de la ciudad. Y ahora su madre se quejaba porque no tenía dónde vivir durante el verano.

–Lord Aburame y Lord Inuzuka me han estado apoyando económicamente, pero bien sabes que no es su obligación.

–Sí, mamá. –por ser el conde él debía de solventar los gustos y excentricidades de su progenitora. –Pero las cosas no van nada bien en Konoha. El palacio se cae en pedazos y nadie quiere trabajar las tierras.

–¡Pues ve allá y arréglalo! –exigió Mikoto.

–De ninguna manera pienso volver. La ciudad me gusta. –replicó. El dolor de cabeza empeoraba por los gritos histéricos de su madre.

–¡Conde Uchiha! Al parecer no te das cuenta que estamos en la ruina. El dinero que te envían de Konoha apenas alcanza para solventar tus gastos, y el poco que queda, lo gastas en alcohol y mujeres. ¡Mírate! Das pena.

–¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga? –contestó exasperado. –Te he dicho mil veces que vendamos el palacio y sigues negándote.

–¡Por Dios, Sasuke! –sí, aquella parecía la frase favorita de su madre. –¿Cómo se te ocurre vender el palacio en el que ocho generaciones de los Uchiha hemos vivido?

–¿Sabes algo, madre? No quiero discutir ahora.

–Tú nunca quieres hablar de la realidad. –protestó. –Pero va siendo tiempo de que asumas tu responsabilidad.

–Bien, pues dime qué quieres que haga y lo haré, si con eso logro desaparecerte de aquí por un tiempo.

–Es hora de que te cases.

El silencio invadió la enorme sala. La taza de porcelana que Sasuke sostenía entre sus manos se hizo añicos en el suelo, dispersando la aromática bebida sobre la alfombra.

–¿Qué? –preguntó casi sin aliento.

–Te tengo al candidato perfecto.

–¿Candidato? ¿Ni siquiera es una chica?

–¡Por Dios, Sasuke! –sí, otra vez con lo mismo. –Con la reputación que te has hecho, ninguna señorita decente quiere casarse contigo.

En eso tenía razón Mikoto. Desde que los rumores con su estilo de vida se extendieron por la sociedad, ninguna invitación a fiestas había llegado a su casa. Las madres mantenían alejadas a sus hijas de aquél seductor y mujeriego conde. Definitivamente ninguna mujer se ataría a él con un pasado tan turbulento como el suyo.

–De acuerdo. ¿Qué estás proponiéndome?

–Una familia extranjera acaba de mudarse a la ciudad. Están ansiosos porque su hijo obtenga algún título nobiliario. Y resulta que el título de conde Uchiha no les parece nada mal.

–Mamá, yo no soy Itachi. A mí los hombres…

–¡Es un doncel! Pero la familia Namikaze lo mantiene muy oculto. De hecho, están buscando alguna mujer para… ¿cómo se llama?... bueno, no recuerdo su nombre, pero el chico busca a una señorita de sociedad, pero no le dirían que no a un conde como tú.

–Olvídalo, no voy a casarme. Ni siquiera con un doncel.

–¡Por Dios, Sasuke! –comenzaba a enfadarse de aquella frasecita. –Un doncel es mucho mejor que una mujer. Él es una oportunidad única en la vida. Además, es rico. Con su dinero, podríamos pagar todas las deudas y restaurar el palacio. No puedes encontrar un candidato mejor.

Los donceles eran muy especiales. Tan especiales que, cuando en una familia de clase baja nacía uno, su estatus social se elevaba. Incluso el rey ofrecía una buena cantidad a las familias de esos chicos tan especiales. La mayoría de ellos solían tener una belleza etérea y eran educados en las mejores escuelas, pero no recibían tantos conocimientos como los hombres. Ellos estaban en un punto medio, entre las mujeres y los varones. Los donceles generalmente se casaban con aristócratas y un pequeño porcentaje se dedicaba a servir en la corte. Otra de las ventajas de un doncel era que sus hijos varones heredaban la fuerza de sus dos progenitores, lo que los volvía hombres enérgicos, resistentes, que casi nunca enfermaban e inteligentes, y eso era lo que todos buscaban en un heredero. Casarse con un doncel era fantástico, pero eran tan cotizados y extremadamente raros que volvía difícil conseguir desposarse con uno. Y por otra parte, a Sasuke Uchiha le gustaban las suaves curvas de las mujeres. Vale, había compartido el lecho con algunos varones, pero de eso hace mucho tiempo, durante sus años de adolescencia en los que ansiaba experimentar. Tenía bastante tiempo que no tocaba a ningún hombre y no le apetecía empezar ahora.

–No. De ninguna manera me casaré.

–¡Sasuke! Deberías de pensarlo mejor. Es la opción perfecta. Un rico heredero que podrá darte un hijo fuerte, digno sucesor de la familia Uchiha.

–¡No quiero casarme por conveniencia!

–¡Por Dios, Sasuke! ¿Piensas casarte por amor? –dijo con ironía Mikoto. –Los Uchiha siempre nos hemos unido por matrimonios de conveniencia y hemos sobrevivido.

–Claro, por eso continuamos malditos.

–¿Sabes de la maldición? –preguntó con escepticismo.

–Todo mundo habla de ella. Desde que conseguimos el palacio de Konoha, todos los que hemos nacido bajo el apellido Uchiha estamos atados a la maldición.

–Es sólo un tonto cuento infantil. ¡Mira a tu hermana Hinata! Su esposo, Lord Shino Aburame le da todo lo que necesita y es la envidia de la sociedad. Muchas mujeres desearían estar en su lugar.

Sasuke observó a su hermana Hinata. En teoría no eran hermanos de sangre. Ella y Hanabi pertenecían a la casa Hyuuga. Su padre, Hiashi, había fallecido cuando las dos chicas eran muy pequeñas y Fugaku, como buen amigo de Hiashi, las tomó bajo su protección, dándoles el apellido Uchiha y convirtiéndose en las hijas menores. Sasuke tenía una relación aceptable con Hinata debido a sus edades cercanas y aún extrañaba a Hanabi a pesar de llevar tres años muerta. Él las consideraba como sus hermanas y todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo.

–Yo no creo que sea un tonto cuento infantil. –comentó Hinata, involucrándose por primera vez en la discusión. –La única que ha sido feliz es Hanabi. Y fue feliz muy poco tiempo.

–¡Hinata! Me prometiste ayudarme a convencer a Sasuke de casarse con el doncel.

–Sí, mamá, pero…

–¡Sasuke Uchiha! Te casarás con ese doncel. –advirtió su madre. –O no tendrás ni un centavo más. Hoy haré una fiesta en mi casa y estás obligado a ir. Lo conocerás esta noche.

–¡No iré!

–Hinata. –la voz de Mikoto se había endurecido. –Convence al estúpido de tu hermano. Yo me voy.

Ambos hermanos observaron salir con dignidad a Mikoto Uchiha. Una vez libre de su presencia, Sasuke se dio el lujo de sentarse cómodamente sobre el sofá, con los pies en la mesa, seguramente se habría llevado una buena reprimenda si su madre estuviera allí.

–Sasuke ¿tú crees en la maldición?

–No lo sé, Hinata.

Ahora que lo pensaba seriamente, de verdad parecía un mito infantil. Todo se remontaba a más un siglo atrás, cuando un ambicioso guerrero de apellido Uchiha derrotó al poderoso terrateniente Hashirama Senju, quedándose con sus bienes. Cuando Senju estaba siendo arrastrado a la horca, maldijo a todos los Uchiha, advirtiéndoles que ninguno de ellos sería feliz mientras continuaran con sus ambiciones. Y a los Uchiha se les otorgó muchos bienes, pero ningún conde supo manejar el dinero.

–Tal vez Mikoto tiene razón. –dijo Sasuke con voz baja. –Es un tonto cuento infantil.

–Bueno, lo único que puedo decirte es que yo estoy bajo la maldición. Soy muy infeliz. –susurró con pesar.

–Lamento el sacrificio que tuviste que hacer. –Hinata había sido desposada con uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad, pero también de los más extraños. –De cualquier manera ¿crees que debería ir a la fiesta de hoy?

–Yo creo que es una buena idea. –comentó, poniéndose de pie con dificultad debido al enorme e incómodo vestido. Pero esa era la moda. –¿Por qué no lo conoces? Tal vez te guste.

–De ninguna manera. Seguramente será un niño mimado y feo, tan feo que su padre tiene que comprarle un marido.

–Sasuke, por favor. –pidió su hermana. –Sólo así mantendrás callada a mi madre.

–Lo pensaré. –prometió.

* * *

><p>–No iré.<p>

–Naruto… ¡es una oportunidad única!

–No. –volvió a los números frente a él, tratando de descubrir el fallo en las cuentas.

–¡Por favor!

–¡Es suficiente, papá! –exclamó exasperado un hermoso chico rubio. –¡Ya te dije que no pienso ir a esa dichosa fiesta para conocer al conde Ujalachitonja!

–¡Uchiha, Naruto! el conde Sasuke Uchiha. –repitió cansado Minato Namikaze. ¿Cuántas veces había repetido el apellido y su hijo mayor, Naruto, insistía en decirlo equivocadamente?

–Lo que sea. –dejó los papeles momentáneamente para enfrascarse de lleno en la discusión con su padre. –No quiero conocer a otro conde en lo que resta de vida.

–No sé porqué odias a los condes. –cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. –Ellos deberían de temerte a ti, después de la manera grosera en la que despreciaste al conde Yotsuki y al otro conde Italiano.

–¡Yotsuki intentó meterme mano! –explicó. –Ya te lo dije, no quiero casarme con nadie. Prefiero seguir siendo un solterón empedernido antes de juntarme con alguien sólo por su título.

–Naruto, sólo imagina… serías el conde Namikaze Uchiha, dueño del palacio de Konoha ¿no te parece maravilloso? Y además, tu hermana Ino podría ser presentada en sociedad y conseguiría también un buen marido.

–No.

–¡Me estás desesperando, Namikaze! –replicó con voz enojada. –Te haré ir a esa maldita fiesta aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida.

–¡No quiero, papá! ¡Por favor! No necesito esposa o marido por el momento. Me gusta ayudarte con los números.

–Y lo haces excelentemente bien. –lo felicitó. –Pero no te gustaría… ya sabes… ¿comenzar tu vida sexual?

–¡Minato Namikaze! –exclamó sonrojado. –¡Eso no es lo que un padre decente le diría a su hijo! Además, puedo comenzar cuando lo desee.

–No estaría bien visto que…

–… que un chico de nombre respetable ande por la vida follando con quien le pegue la gana. –completó la frase Naruto. Su padre llevaba mucho tiempo repitiéndosela. –Pero tampoco quiero casarme sólo para tener un poco de sexo, gracias.

–De acuerdo. Tú te lo pierdes. Pero ¿qué hay de esto? –los planos de un enorme palacio llamaron inmediatamente su atención. –Es el palacio de Konoha. Lady Uchiha me los prestó para que les echaras un vistazo.

Naruto contempló maravillado aquellos planos, imaginando cómo sería la edificación real.

–Necesita muchas reparaciones. Según Mikoto, Hashirama Senju vivió allí antes de que pasara a manos de los Uchiha.

Los hermosos ojos azules de Naruto se iluminaron con todos los pensamientos que surcaban su mente. Como arquitecto, adoraba los edificios antiguos y participar en las reparaciones. Además de los números, reparar casas era otra de sus pasiones. Y la pintura también, pero prefería admirarla. El pintar no era uno de sus dones.

–¿Qué opinas?

–Por más interesado que pueda estar en ese palacio, mi respuesta sigue siendo no. No me casaré con un conde gordo, calvo, feo y viejo sólo para conseguir ese palacio.

–Mikoto dice que es atractivo. Y por lo que he oído en las calles, es un hombre muy guapo.

–Bien, tal vez sea medianamente atractivo. Pero no olvides que he rechazado hombres muy guapos, ¿recuerdas al conde italiano? –Minato asintió. Aún le parecía increíble que su hijo se hubiese dado el lujo de rechazar a un hombre tan guapo, rico, educado y que juraba amarlo por toda la eternidad. –Seguramente el tal Sasuke tiene aserrín en el cerebro. Y yo quiero alguien inteligente a mi lado.

Minato suspiró. Convencer a su terco hijo de algo era imposible. Definitivamente esa terquedad era herencia de su primera esposa, Kushina Uzumaki. Aquella mujer de hermosos cabellos rojos había entrado a su vida como un torbellino, poniendo todo su mundo de cabeza, al igual que su corazón. Era una verdadera lástima que hubiese muerto tan joven. Miró a su hijo, observando en él la sonrisa de su adorada Kushina.

–¿Interrumpo algo? –Minato sonrió. Su segunda esposa, Shizune, estaba también interesada en la noticia.

–Claro que no, pasa. –le ofreció una silla a la mujer. –¿Quieres tomar algo?

–No, gracias. –sonrió. –Lo que quiero es enterarme de lo que sucede. ¿Y bien?

–Bueno, querida, prepárate. Hay un conde interesado en cortejar a nuestro Naruto.

–¡Vaya! –replicó con sorpresa. –¿Otro conde? No me sorprendería saber que el siguiente en la lista es un príncipe o un rey.

–¡Shizune! –replicó Naruto. No le gustaba decirle mamá a ella, a pesar de que prácticamente lo había criado.

–Es sólo que… ¡atraes a los hombres como abejas tras la miel!

–¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? –preguntó Minato. –Míralo… Naruto es tan atractivo. Tiene un hermoso cabello, preciosos ojos azules, piel delicada, es simpático, amigable, amable, entusiasta y tiene una gran herencia. ¡Cualquiera desearía casarse con él!

–Papá, es suficiente. –suspiró y cedió a los deseos de su padre. –Muy bien. Iré a esa endemoniada fiesta y conoceré al famoso conde. Pero si no me gusta, no insistirás en casarme con él.

–¡Lo juro! Si el chico no es de tu agrado, no diré ni una sola palabra más. Podemos comprar cualquier otro castillo sin necesidad de que te comprometas con nadie. –sonrió.

–Entonces iré a buscar un traje decente para presentarme ante el conde Ulujamanichaja.

–¡Es Uchiha! Por lo menos, apréndete su apellido.

–¿Uchiha? –repitió con cierto temor Shizune. –¿El conde Itachi Uchiha?

–No, amor. Itachi renunció al cargo por su enfermedad. El conde ahora es Sasuke.

–Pero… –Shizune había vivido en esa ciudad antes de viajar al extranjero y casarse con Minato, de modo que sabía los rumores. –No creo que sea conveniente que lo conozcas, Naruto.

–¡Te lo dije, padre! –exclamó. –¡Es feo y gordo!

–No, Sasuke es… es muy atractivo. Demasiado, diría yo. –reconoció. –Pero los rumores…

–¿Qué rumores? –quiso saber Naruto.

–Bueno… es un… no es un secreto que él es un borracho. Gasta su dinero en apuestas y… en mujeres. Es un promiscuo. ¡Nadie quiere que sus hijos se acerquen a él!

–Vaya… es el primer conde que no es un perfecto modelo de educación. Creo que comienzo a interesarme por él. –comentó Naruto, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–¡Un hombre como él no podría serte fiel! Además, es un arrogante, engreído, maleducado… y

–Lo siento, Shizune, pero todo eso sólo ha despertado mi interés. –su sonrisa se ensanchó. –Iremos a conocer a Sasuke Uchinamuja.

–¡Uchiha!

–Lo que sea. –puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando la frustración de su padre.

–Naruto… sólo quiero decirte que no importa lo que yo opine. Es totalmente tu decisión si aceptas la propuesta o no. –comentó su padre, poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

–Lo sé, papá. Siempre he hecho lo que he deseado y no me he sometido a los deseos de nadie. Ni siquiera los tuyos, por lo que no pienso comenzar ahora.

–Ese es mi chico. Bien ¿de qué color piensas usar el traje?

–Naruto. –interrumpió Shizune. –Piénsalo muy bien ¿de acuerdo? Puede parecerte un chico increíblemente atractivo, pero también debes ver a futuro.

–Lo sé, Shizune. Se preocupan demasiado por mí. Quizá ni siquiera me guste el tal conde. –Shizune era una mujer de ciudad, casada con un noble antes de enviudar repentinamente y conocía el funcionamiento de la aristocracia increíblemente bien. Siempre acudían a ella cuando necesitaban consejos. –Dime, ¿qué color sería conveniente utilizar?

Shizune sonrió y se puso de pie.

–Un color oscuro, pero no negro. ¿Qué te parece azul marino? Puedes estrenar el traje nuevo que compraste hace poco en tu viaje al extranjero.

–Me parece bien.

–Entonces iré a buscarlo y pediré a alguna doncella que lo prepare.

–Excelente. Aunque, realmente no me interesa quedar bien frente al conde Uchalajila.

–¡Uchiha! Por Dios Naruto…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

_¡Hola lectores!_

_Aquí les traigo una nueva historia inspirada en una novela que me gusta muchísimo, espero que a ustedes les guste este fic tanto como a mí. En lo particular, me dio muchísima risa escribir los torpes intentos de Naruto por aprenderse el apellido de Sasuke, jejejejeje, me lo imagino y me parece muy real._

_El próximo capítulo, no será el típico encuentro en el cual se enamoran perdidamente el uno del otro, al contrario… quizá lleguen a odiarse mucho más. Y el compromiso no será cosa fácil, en especial porque ninguno de los dos querrá ceder. _

_En fin, me gustaría mucho saber sus opiniones y dudas. No sé si el relato acerca de Itachi y el de Hinata haya resultado muy confuso, pero espero que no. También me gustaría decirles que Itachi y Deidara no jugarán un papel realmente importante en este fic, es sólo para explicar el porqué Sasuke quedó como heredero, ya sé que ItaDei es de las consentidas, pero este fic me centraré más en el SasuNaru._

_Cuídense mucho y un abrazo._

_Kerky_


	2. Capítulo I: ¡Arrogante!

_Senju maldijo a los Uchiha, jurándoles que nunca serían felices. Y al parecer esa maldición se cumpliría cuando el conde Sasuke Uchiha tuviese que casarse por conveniencia después de perder toda la herencia. ¿El problema? ¡Naruto y él se odian! _

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo en un fic sin ánimos de lucro porque no tengo nada más productivo que hacer que inventarme una historia como esta. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (¡Por favor! ¡Pon algo de NaruSasuNaru en el manga! Las chicas estaremos eternamente agradecidas)

**Advertencias:** **AU, yaoi, leguaje fuerte**, exceso de sentimentalismo y cursilerías, escenas **con fuerte contenido sexual y abuso de sustancias** adictivas. Si algo de esto atenta contra tu criterio, evítate la pena de leer el fic.

* * *

><p>Holy Curse!<p>

Capítulo I: ¡Arrogante!

–¡Joven Namikaze! –el recibimiento de Lady Uchiha no fue cálido, pero sí amable. –¡Es un placer conocerlo! Es mucho más guapo de lo que había escuchado.

–Gracias, Lady… –en esos momentos deseó haber hecho caso a su padre y aprenderse el apellido de aquella familia. –Lady…

–¡Lady Uchiha! –su padre intervino, salvándolo de una situación que podría haberse vuelto bochornosa. –Es un honor para nosotros tan generosa invitación.

–El honor es mío al tenerlos de invitados. Señor Namikaze, ¿dónde está su esposa?

–Shizune Namikaze estaba indispuesta esta noche. Espero que nos perdone por…

–¡No hay problema! Deseo que ella se recupere rápidamente –interrumpió Mikoto. –Al menos usted y el joven Namikaze están aquí. Por favor pasen. –enredó su brazo en el de Naruto y lo guió por toda la habitación elegantemente decorada.

–Joven Namikaze, permítame presentarle a mi hija, Lady Aburame y a su esposo, Lord Aburame.

–¡Mucho gusto en conocerlos! –respondió con educación Naruto, fijando su mirada en la chica.

Definitivamente era un requisito ser guapo para pertenecer a la familia Uchiha. Mikoto tenía una preciosa tez blanca que conservaba impecablemente a pesar de su edad, además de los hermosos ojos azabaches y el negro cabello. Hinata también era hermosa, con una piel blanca y cabellos negros, de un tono casi azulado, pero en ella destacaban sus exóticos ojos color perla en el rostro.

–Me encantaría hablar unos minutos con el joven Namikaze. –dijo Hinata, soltándose del brazo de su marido y tomando el de Naruto. –Le llevaré a dar una vuelta.

Mikoto se quedó platicando con su yerno, dejando a su hija la labor de convencer a Naruto acerca de su matrimonio con Sasuke. Y hablando del conde, miró de reojo la entrada principal, esperando que su hijo asistiera a tiempo.

–Joven Namikaze…

–Puedes llamarme Naruto. –comentó alegremente. –No me molesta.

–Entonces pido que me llames Hinata, no soporto mi apellido nuevo. –confesó. –¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la ciudad?

–Apenas cumpliremos dos meses. Es un poco difícil adaptarme aquí, no estoy tan acostumbrado a la vida social de la ciudad.

–¿De verdad? Yo diría que actúas como todo un noble. –sonrió.

–Entonces esperabas a un chico rústico, mal hablado y sin modales ¿me equivoco?

La chica se sonrojó inmediatamente. Ciertamente no esperaba encontrarse con un joven elegante, educado y atractivo. Su hermano Sasuke tenía mucha suerte. Sobre todo porque Naruto era increíblemente fresco e innovador, no como las aburridas señoritas de alta sociedad.

–Y-yo no quería decir…

–No te preocupes. Todos siempre imaginan lo mismo cuando les dicen que soy extranjero. Tengo que admitir que las cosas aquí son muy diferentes. –llegaron hasta una mesa con varias bebidas y ambos tomaron una copa de vino antes de continuar su recorrido por la mansión.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Aquí, parece que le toman demasiado aprecio al dinero y a la posición social, en lugar de fijarse en la honestidad de las personas. También parece inconcebible que un noble tome por cónyuge a una persona de rango inferior. Además, no dejan a las mujeres el acceso a la educación. Creen que está mal que las mujeres puedan pensar o hacer algo. –dijo con convicción. Aunque llevaba sólo minutos de conocer a Hinata, le pareció reconocer en los ojos color perla un espíritu muy parecido al suyo, por lo que supuso que podrían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos. –He visitado lugares en donde nadie se escandaliza si una mujer decide dormir con un hombre antes de su matrimonio. En la ciudad parece ser regla llegar virgen al altar. Perdón por hablar así, pero prefiero ser sincero antes que hipócrita.

–No te preocupes. –Naruto era como un soplo de aire fresco en su monótona vida. Con sus "amigas" sólo podía platicar de vestidos y chismes de otras mujeres. –Me agrada poder tener alguien con quien compartir cosas que no tengan que ver con vestidos elegantes y fiestas.

El rubio rió. Tenía razón al pensar que Hinata era especial.

–Odio este tipo de fiestas. –notó que algunas mujeres los miraban de reojo antes de girar y cuchichear con sus amigas. –Para lo único que sirven es para lucir tus pertenencias frente a otros y suscitar más chismes.

–Creo que tu sola presencia produce que las personas hablen de ti. –afirmó la mujer. –Eres bastante atractivo, si disculpas mi atrevimiento.

–Sí, pero a la mayoría de ellos sólo les interesa mi dinero. –dio un trago a su bebida y dejó la copa vacía en una mesa. –Por cierto, no he visto al conde Uchiha.

–¡Lo lamento tanto! Disculpa a mi hermano, tal vez tuvo un problema en el camino.

–O quizá está en una cantina, ahogado de borracho, con todo respeto mi Lady. –comentó Naruto, dejando sorprendida a Hinata.

Mikoto Uchiha llegó a salvar del embarazoso comentario a Naruto y a su hija.

–Lady U-uchi-ha… –pronunció con dificultad el apellido. –Ya casi es la hora de cenar ¿no es verdad?

–¡Por supuesto, querido! La he pasado tan bien hablando con su padre, que no me he fijado en la hora. –mintió. Lo cierto es que trataba de retrasar lo más posible la cena para darle tiempo a su hijo de que llegara. –¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor?

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, y como Naruto suponía, aburrida. Los temas de conversación variaban entre el escándalo de una doncella en la corte y la moda francesa que comenzaba a imponerse en los vestidos. Minato no pudo disimular una sonrisa al ver la cara de aburrimiento de su hijo. Naruto preferiría hablar de viajes al extranjero, antiguos edificios y leyendas urbanas. No por nada su hijo era un hombre culto y bien preparado, pero parecía que todos intentaban tratarlo como a una delicada doncella, cosa que enfurecía al rubio menor. Cuando se hizo un silencio, Naruto aprovechó para cambiar de tema.

–Me encantó visitar el nuevo palacio que Lord Sabaku construye. Es increíble la combinación de estilos empleados por el arquitecto. Mantienen un estilo clásico, pero moderno. El estilo gótico que domina cada habitación… –se calló al ver los rostros estupefactos. Por muy nobles que fueran, sus pláticas eran tan interesantes como ver crecer el pasto, así que trató de volver a la charla anterior. –y… supongo que darán increíbles fiestas.

Mikoto sonrió y continuó:

–¡Sería increíble asistir a una fiesta en el nuevo palacio! Supongo que podríamos utilizar los nuevos diseños traídos directamente de Italia. –los cuchicheos aumentaron de volumen, expresando sus opiniones acerca de utilizar el color amarillo como nuevo grito de moda.

Si aquella era una ventana a lo que sería su futuro al lado de la familia Uchiha, ya se podía ir olvidando del matrimonio. Jugueteó con los cubiertos y le sorprendió que su padre no lo regañara por eso, pero se veía que Minato también estaba igual de aburrido que él. Agradeció que Hinata lo salvara de morir de aburrimiento al sugerir ir a la sala a tomar el café.

–Naruto, debo de pedirte una disculpa. No sé qué le sucedió a mi hermano. –dijo una vez que Naruto se sentó a su lado en uno de los mullidos sofás.

–Es lógico lo que sucede. No le interesa casarse conmigo, así como tampoco me interesa a mí. –dijo con franqueza.

–¡Pero…!

–No hay necesidad de disculparse. Esto sólo quiere decir que no estamos destinados a casarnos.

–Es que mi hermano se muestra un poco… es… él está un poco renuente a casarse por mera conveniencia. –explicó Hinata.

–Bueno, eso me hace sentir un poco de respeto por él, a pesar de su grosería de faltar a esta reunión. –era cierto, el que el conde se negara a casarse por dinero le daba un par de puntos a favor, pues eso le decía que no estaba interesado sólo en el aspecto económico.

–¡Naruto! –le reprochó su padre con firmeza. –Lady Aburame, le pido disculpe a mi hijo por ser tan…

–¿Honesto? ¿Sincero? Pues yo no lo siento. –se dirigió a su padre. –¿No es esto una señal divina, papá? Yo no lo quiero conocer y él no me quiere conocer. Desde mi punto de vista, no hay razón para continuar con las negociaciones matrimoniales.

–Pero, Naruto…

–De cualquier manera, estoy cansado y no pienso esperar ni un segundo más al conde Uchalajita. Será mejor que nos retiremos.

–¡Querido joven Namikaze! –Mikoto llegó a evitar el escape de Naruto, enredando su brazo con el del joven. –Por favor, hónrenos un poco más con su presencia. Por cierto ¿ya conoce al tío Madara Uchiha?

–Muchas gracias por sus atenciones, pero de verdad considero que lo mejor es retirarme. –con un movimiento brusco consiguió soltarse del brazo de Mikoto Uchiha.

–Por favor, espera un poco más. –pidió Lady Uchiha. –Vamos a jugar a las cartas ¿le gustaría unirse?

–Es suficiente, Lady Ucharija. –comentó fríamente. –La cena era a las ocho y son las once. No veo ninguna razón más para esperar al conde Unachiraja, por más respetable que sea. Le ruego me disculpe y con permiso.

Minato le dio alcance antes de que saliera por la puerta principal.

–¿De verdad no piensas quedarte un poco más?

–Tres horas son más que suficientes papá. No estoy _tan_ necesitado de un marido. Además ¿qué pensaría el tal Ucharejita si me ve esperándolo? Dios, de ninguna manera le daré ese gusto, creería que es tan magnánimo como para arrastrarme a sus pies. Puedes quedarte tú, si quieres. Te mandaré el carruaje más tarde.

Naruto se despidió de su padre y llamó a uno de los sirvientes para que trajeran su carro. La noche era fresca, pero no desagradable y hubiese disfrutado más haciendo las cuentas de la casa en vez de escuchar absurdas pláticas. Lo único bueno de la noche había sido conocer a Hinata. La chica era como él, pero las normas de sociedad impuestas por Lady Mikoto la obligaban a refrenar sus pensamientos y acciones. Aburrido, se asomó por la ventanilla del carruaje para admirar las hermosas y elegantes casas de aquel barrio. A pesar de que no era muy tarde, las calles se encontraban demasiado vacías y oscuras. Su atención se centró en un hombre que caminaba zigzagueando entre los jardines.

–Está borracho. Por eso yo odio el alcohol. –murmuró mientras el carruaje avanzaba lentamente hacia su destino.

Tres hombres se acercaron velozmente al borracho. Al recibir el primer golpe, trastabilló y cayó como un costal al piso. Naruto observó la escena, sabiendo que era una injusticia una pelea tres contra uno y más porque el estado etílico entorpecería los movimientos y las reacciones del hombre. Abrió la puerta del carruaje y le gritó al chofer que se detuviese para ayudar a aquel sujeto.

* * *

><p>–¡Suigetsu! ¡Levántate ya! –gritó al entrar en los aposentos del aludido. –¡Despiértate, inútil! –Sasuke sacudió el cuerpo dormido de su compañero de juergas, sin importarle la mirada asustada de los sirvientes.<p>

–¿Qué mierda quieres, Sasuke? –protestó al ver el reloj de mesa. –¡Apenas son las doce del día! ¡No jodas!

–Escúchame bien… mi madre quiere casarme. –explicó, sentándose en la orilla del colchón. –¿Qué demonios haré?

–¡Por Dios! ¿Me levantas sólo para decirme eso? –se cubrió con las sábanas hasta el rostro. –¡Vuelve luego!

–¡Imbécil, esto es importante!

Suspirando resignadamente, Lord Suigetsu H ozuki salió de la cama, envolviéndose en una gruesa bata y sentándose en uno de los sillones de su amplia recámara para escuchar lo que su amigo Sasuke iba a decirle. Con un movimiento de mano ordenó a sus sirvientes que los dejaran solos después de traer el café.

–¿Y bien? No deberías de sorprenderte, tu madre ha insistido en casarte desde que cumpliste los veinte y has estado huyendo de cualquier compromiso por casi ocho años. –buscó en un cajón una botella de vodka para verter un chorrito en su café. –¿Quieres? –el pelinegro aceptó. –Si mal no recuerdo, la última propuesta fue Lady Haruno. Ella está tan enamorada de ti, que olvidaría tu oscura reputación. Y además tiene dinero que no dudaría en entregarte.

–Tiene dinero, pero no el suficiente para salvar el castillo de Konoha de la ruina. Además, es molesta e infantil, no podría vivir pegado a ella. –contestó.

–¿Y qué hay de malo con la nueva propuesta? Si es una chica fea, sólo cierra los ojos cuando le hagas el amor.

–Es un doncel.

Suigetsu casi deja escapar el café que bebía por la noticia.

–¿Estás bromeando?

–Para nada. Es un extranjero que acaba de instalarse en esta ciudad. –bebió un sorbo a la bebida. –Según mi madre, es heredero de una gran fortuna. Su padre tiene un negocio de importación y exportación de piedras preciosas.

–¡Es excelente! ¿Cuándo es la boda?

–¿Eres imbécil o finges? –clamó exasperado. –No quiero casarme con un chico por más rico que sea.

–¡El imbécil eres tú! Esa es la mejor oportunidad que has tenido en años. –señaló, un poco molesto por la actitud de su amigo. –Es un doncel, lo que significa que tendrás un heredero fuerte e inteligente y además, es millonario… ¡imagina todas las noches de juergas que tendremos!

–No me casaré con él. –insistió. –Ni aunque fuera una chica.

–Bien, si tú no lo tomas, lo haré yo. –sonrió, mostrando sus puntiagudos y extraños dientes que resaltaban su rostro junto a sus exóticos ojos violeta. –El dinero de mi pensión comienza a agotarse.

–¿Te has acabado el dinero que te manda Juugo?

–Mi torpe hermano mayor me manda una mierda. –dijo con desprecio. –Lo único bueno de tener un hermano mayor conde es que no debes cargar con todas las responsabilidades. Qué lástima por ti, Sasuke.

–Lo sé. –reconoció. Suigetsu, como el hermano menor, no debía mantener a su familia y podía dedicarse a lo que quisiera. –Pero volviendo al tema principal, puedes quedarte con Namikaze. Es todo tuyo. Hoy mi madre dará una fiesta en su casa para presentármelo.

–¿Vas a ir? –la sonrisa oculta detrás de la taza le dio su respuesta. –Maldito Sasuke, tienes una oportunidad de oro y la desperdicias. Yo podría casarme con él y quedarme con su dinero. Como sea… –suspiró. –Mi hermana me comentó que quiere verte.

–¿Karin? ¿Cuándo será?

–No lo sé, sabes que ella es así de impredecible. Cuando necesite un poco de amor, irá a buscarte. Pero hoy… ¿tenemos algo que celebrar?

–Siempre hay algo que celebrar, Suigetsu. –contestó Sasuke, sabiendo que no iba a ir a la tonta fiesta de su madre.

* * *

><p>–Pero, joven Namikaze…<p>

–¡Que te pares, te digo! –no esperó a que el carruaje se detuviese por completo y saltó. El maldito traje le dificultaba correr, pero se apresuró para auxiliar al extraño.

En menos de un minuto, Naruto pudo detener a dos de los asaltantes fácilmente. El desconocido se hizo cargo del tercero, pero aún así su labio y nariz sangraban por los golpes recibidos. Cuando el chofer llegó, portando una espada, los asaltantes huyeron. Naruto entonces se dio el lujo de mirar con detalle al desconocido. A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo notar que tenía una figura atractiva, pero sus ojos rojizos, aún refulgentes entre las sombras, fueron lo que llamaron la atención del rubio.

–Hey, ¿estás bien? –preguntó, al notar como escupía un poco de sangre y saliva en el suelo.

–No necesitaba tu ayuda.

–¡Discúlpame por molestarte, entonces! –contestó con sarcasmo.

–No deberías de meterte en mi camino.

–¡Pues deberías aprender a defenderte mejor, debilucho! –enojado, se cruzó de brazos, esperando al menos un "gracias" por parte del desconocido. –Tuve que detener mi viaje para ayudarte ¡y ni siquiera lo agradeces!

–No te metas en donde no te llaman.

–¡Eres imposible! De haber sabido que eras tan arrogante… ¡los habría ayudado a darte esa paliza! –replicó molesto. –¡Que tengas la peor noche de tu vida! –se despidió y caminó hacia el carruaje, seguido por su sirviente.

–¡No necesitas decírmelo, porque probablemente la tenga! –dijo en voz alta para que el rubio lo alcanzara a escuchar. Los ojos azules le regalaron una mirada de odio antes de subirse a su carruaje. Enojado, chasqueó la lengua al reconocer que su salvador era bastante atractivo.

* * *

><p>Estaba furioso y los sirvientes decidieron dejarlo en paz. No querían perder su cabeza sólo por un arranque de ira absurda de su señor, el conde Uchiha. Tambaleante, el guapo moreno subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación, azotando la puerta al cerrar. Jaloneó los botones de su chaqueta negra hasta quedar solamente vestido con la delgada camisa blanca y unos pantalones anchos.<p>

Suspiró, dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones de su habitación y cubrió sus ojos color ónix con el antebrazo intentando no recordar la reprimenda que su madre le había dado ¿acaso tenía cinco años? ¡Claro que no! estaba perfectamente consciente de que había faltado a la dichosa fiestecita de su madre por voluntad propia. ¡No se casaría con nadie! Ni siquiera si el susodicho era increíblemente millonario.

Gruñó. Detestaba a su madre cuando se ponía en plan de casamentera. Pero si creía que funcionaría con el menor de sus hijos, se equivocaba. Él no caería bajo sus tontas palabras como lo habían hecho Hinata y Hanabi. No se casaría y punto. Nadie lo convencería de lo contrario. Si Mikoto Uchiha quería dinero, ¡que vendiera el maldito palacio en Konoha! Se lo había propuesto miles de veces y ella insistía en negarse, alegando que era el hogar de los Uchiha.

–El hogar de los malditos Uchiha… –susurró para sí mismo. Realmente no le importaba el palacio, por más bello que este fuese. Si de él dependiera, habría subastado el maldito castillo con todo y muebles al primer postor que aceptara pagar cualquier cosa por el montón de cimientos en ruinas. Quizá de esa forma también podría deshacerse de la maldición. Rió cínicamente por siquiera considerar que tal maldición existiera.

Los golpecitos en su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para sacar a patadas a quien se hubiese atrevido a molestarlo, pero al reconocer la figura en la puerta su mal humor se esfumó. Frente a él se hallaba su amante favorita. Suspiró y volvió a su cómoda posición en el sofá.

–Hola, querido. –murmuró la mujer pelirroja con un tinte de voz que intentaba parecer sensual. –¿Me extrañaste?

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisita de superioridad muy característica de los Uchiha.

–Sabes que no te necesito tanto como imaginas. –contestó. –¿Por qué tardaste tanto esta vez?

–El estúpido de mi marido me obligó a acompañarlo a una fiesta. –explicó mientras se quitaba la pesada capa de lana con la cual se ocultaba en las sombras para pasar desapercibida y llegar a la casa de su amante. –Hemos tenido algunos problemas.

–Has tenido problemas con él desde que te casaste.

–Sí, pero bien sabes que nuestro matrimonio sólo fue una fachada. –le recordó. –Él necesitaba una esposa que encubriera a la perfección sus gustos.

–Claro, y logró quedarse con la mujer más guapa de la ciudad.

Karin sonrió y se acercó al sofá, sentándose descaradamente a horcajadas sobre la pelvis del moreno. Acarició los suaves cabellos negros antes de continuar.

–Lo siento, mi amor, pero en ese entonces tú no eras el conde Uchiha y tu hermano nunca me miró. Necesitaba el dinero de Orochimaru.

–Entonces deberías quedarte con él.

Karin sabía a la perfección que el moreno mentía. Bastó acercarse sólo un poco para que él reclamara sus labios, fundiéndose en un beso salvaje, como solía ser su costumbre.

–Sabes a la perfección que me deseas, Sasuke. –susurró. –Si decidiera serle fiel a Orochimaru, tú irías arrastrándote hasta mies pies, como el maldito perro que eres.

Ella se molestó un poco al escuchar la estruendosa carcajada que salió de los labios de su amante e intentó levantarse, pero las firmes manos en sus caderas se lo impidieron.

–Si yo fuera tú, no soñaría tanto. –replicó. –No eres la única mujer con la que puedo follar, Karin.

–Puedes decir lo que quieras, Uchiha, tú y yo sabemos que tampoco eres el único.

Ahogó un gemido de dolor al sentir los dedos de Sasuke clavarse fuertemente en su cadera, provocándole un dolor agudo.

–Lo sé, porque tú también eres una jodida perra, Karin.

Golpeó el amplio pecho del conde y frunció el ceño. Preguntó, recordando el verdadero motivo de su visita:

–¿Cómo te fue con tu heredero?

–¿Cuál? –a Sasuke le costó trabajo recordar el asunto con los Namikaze. –Olvídalo, no es _mi_ heredero.

–¿Qué? –replicó molesta. –Suigetsu me contó que tu madre te ha conseguido un doncel millonario para que te cases con él.

–No necesitas repetirme algo que yo mismo sé. –soltó a Karin repentinamente. –El punto es que no me casaré con él ni con nadie.

–¿Eres imbécil o te haces, Sasuke Uchiha? ¡Ese doncel es la solución a todos nuestros problemas?

–¿Nuestros? –alzó una de sus cejas en señal de confusión. –El que está en la ruina soy yo, Karin.

–Pero soy tu amante.

–No veo el problema.

–¡El maldito Orochimaru redujo mi pensión! –su marido vivía en el campo, por lo que solía mandarle una cantidad de dinero cada mes para solventar sus gastos en la ciudad. –El imbécil piensa que gasto demasiado en cosas insulsas. Dime, ¿crees que este vestido es un desperdicio?

El pelinegro recorrió la espigada figura de Karin de pies a cabeza. El vestido de color rosa pálido le sentaba a la perfección y se ajustaba a cada una de sus curvas. El corsé resaltaba sus pechos, además de que ella tenía la costumbre de mojar esa parte del vestido, de tal manera que la tela se ajustara perfectamente, como una segunda piel al busto y además no dejaba a la imaginación la silueta de los rosados pezones. No por nada era una de las mujeres más deseadas del lugar.

–En ti, no es ningún desperdicio. –respondió, acariciando un sensible pezón sobre la húmeda tela.

–Pues Orochimaru opina que lo es. –hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. –Tengo apuestas que pagar y tú no eres un amante muy generoso.

–Apenas tengo dinero para mantener a mi madre y a mí.

–Exactamente por eso es la solución que te cases con ese doncel. –cruzó sus brazos detrás del cuello del azabache, restregando su cuerpo con el de su amante.

–No puedo creer que mi amante me arroje, literalmente, a los brazos de otro.

–Es por _nuestro_ bien, Sasuke. –lamió el lóbulo de la oreja. –Sólo imagina el montón de dinero que tendremos a nuestra disposición una vez que te cases con él.

–¿Y si me niego? –sus manos resbalaron por la espalda de Karin hasta posarse en la curva de su trasero.

–Entonces tendré que conseguir lo que necesito de otros amantes. –fingió interés en la pared cuando notó que los músculos de la mandíbula de Sasuke se tensaban. –Lamentablemente, pasaré menos tiempo contigo porque tendría que dedicárselo a los otros chicos.

Aquello no le gustaba nada a Sasuke. Sí, Karin podía estar casada con un pedófilo como Orochimaru, eso no le importaba porque el matrimonio era una simple fachada, pero de allí a que lo cambiara por otro de sus amantes, había un mundo de diferencia.

–Tal vez tengas razón, Karin. Pero si me caso con él, entonces nuestros encuentros terminarían.

–¡Oh, por favor! –rió fuertemente. –¿De verdad serás el marido fiel y ejemplar? ¡No juegues conmigo! Eres un maldito perro que no puede vivir sin una vagina caliente que lo reciba. Y no creo que el tal Namikaze tenga una de esas que tanto te gustan.

–Entonces ¿qué es lo que propones?

–Conozco a las tipas que son como él. –dijo con desprecio. –Estará feliz al saber que se casa con un hombre guapo y varonil como tú. Quédate con él un par de meses, déjalo embarazado y envíalo a Konoha. Yo te estaré esperando en la ciudad y juntos podremos divertirnos con su dinero. No es un plan del todo malo ¿cierto?

–Karin… ¿quieres que lo embarace y lo mande con mi heredero al castillo Uchiha? –preguntó un escéptico Sasuke. –No me parece….

–¿Correcto? Claro que no lo es, amor, pero tú tampoco eres un modelo de perfección. –desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa blanca para acariciar la nívea piel con la punta de sus dedos. –Desde que te conocí, has sido un maldito perro.

–Fue tú culpa. –Karin gimió de dolor ante el jalón que recibió su cabello rojo. –¿Lo recuerdas, _amor_?

Sí, por supuesto que lo recordaba. Había conocido al joven e inexperto Sasuke Uchiha en un baile, cuando éste tenía solo catorce años. Ella estaba comprometida con Lord Orochimaru, pero eso no le impidió fijarse en el atractivo jovencito. Sasuke sintió una atracción hacia Karin de inmediato a pesar de su juventud, ya que ella era cuatro años mayor. A Karin le pareció divertido jugar con el chico, coqueteándole y provocando su deseo. Sasuke, cegado por las típicas hormonas de la juventud, abandonó el castillo de Konoha y se fue a la ciudad a seguirla. Poco le importó el escándalo provocado cuando la sociedad se enteró de que Sasuke, hijo de una de las más prestigiosas familias, estaba prendado de una mujer comprometida. Pasó poco más de un año antes de que Karin lo aceptara en su cama y lo instruyera en las artes amatorias. Era gracias a ella que su reputación se hallaba manchada de prejuicios que algo tenían de verdad.

–Me debes a mí lo que eres actualmente. Yo te salvé de tu aburrida vida en el pueblo. –gimió cuando sintió la caliente lengua de Sasuke pasear por su cuello.

–Eres una puta y lo sabes, Karin.

–Gracias por el cumplido. –dijo con ironía, separándose del cuerpo del moreno. –Entonces ¿aceptarás la propuesta de matrimonio?

–Karin… –suspiró, hastiado de la insistencia de su madre y ahora, Karin.

–Podríamos continuar como hasta ahora. –mordió suavemente el fuerte mentón de Sasuke, tratando de convencerlo de su decisión.

–De acuerdo… –suspiró frustrado. –Aceptaré esa estúpida propuesta.

La pelirroja sonrió, feliz de que sus planes serían llevados a cabo. Con el dinero del Namikaze en las manos de su amante, no necesitaría insistir mucho para recibir también una buena parte y poder pagar varias de las deudas que tenía debido al juego. Suspiró de placer ante las persuasivas manos de Sasuke que intentaban quitarle el vestido.

–Amor, tengo una sorpresa para ti. –murmuró cuando se vio libre del beso.

–¿Qué es?

Con lentitud, se puso de pie y tomó de la mano a Sasuke para dirigirlo hacia la enorme cama. El moreno se dejó llevar, recostándose y dejando que Karin tomara el control. Con una suave palmada, la puerta se abrió para mostrar una figura menuda, cubierta de pies a cabeza por un fino velo de tela casi transparente. El conde se acomodó mejor sobre unos almohadones para observar el espectáculo.

–Te encantará. –aseguró la mujer.

La silueta femenina dejó caer el velo, revelando su torso desnudo y la estrecha cintura decorada por un par de cinturones dorados con monedas que tintineaban al compás de sus caderas. Los anchos pantalones también de fina tela, se abombaban en sus tobillos, al estilo de una bailarina árabe. Obedeciendo la señal de Karin, la bailarina comenzó a moverse al ritmo de una melodía imaginaria, haciendo sonar las castañuelas doradas que llevaba en sus palmas. Un brillante arete dorado destellaba en el delgado pero firme labio inferior de la jovencita y terminaba en una cadena también de oro que se amarraba al cuello. Los erguidos pezones llamaban la atención por los aretes con los que estaban decorados.

–¿Te gusta? –susurró Karin, colocándose detrás de Sasuke y acariciando el amplio torso con sus manos. –La encontré en una subasta, es increíble que su anterior dueño quisiera deshacerse de ella.

La bailarina continuó contoneando sus caderas, observando fijamente al moreno que comenzaba a sentirse levemente acalorado. Aquella jovencita era una belleza exótica. Sus enormes ojos color avellana rematados por rizadas pestañas y sus largos cabellos oscuros combinaban perfectamente con la tez morena. Su rostro no aparentaba más de diecisiete años. El cuerpo era delgado y flexible, con los pequeños pechos erguidos y firmes.

Con la atención de Sasuke puesta en la joven, Karin aprovechó para buscar entre las cosas que había traído consigo la enorme pipa con aquel polvo que tanto le gustaba a Sasuke. Regresó a la cama, ofreciéndole a su amante una de sus drogas favoritas.

–Esta vez te luciste, Karin. –ocultó la sonrisa tras una bocanada de humo y gimió con una mezcla de sorpresa y placer al sentir la mano de la pelirroja meterse entre sus pantalones hasta tomar su miembro para comenzar a acariciarlo.

–Sabía que te gustaría, cariño. –pegó más su cuerpo al de Sasuke, provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de éste.

Con ágiles y rápidos movimientos, dejó al descubierto el semi despierto miembro de Sasuke. La mente del moreno se puso en blanco cuando la droga comenzó a surtir efecto. El estrés por las exigencias de su madre y sus problemas financieros parecieron desaparecer mágicamente, dejándolo en un total estado de relajación. Tal vez la suave y cálida boca de la bailarina sobre su pene también tenía algo que ver en su estado de tranquilidad total, al igual que el desnudo cuerpo de Karin besándolo y acariciándolo por todos lados.

La bailarina poseía una destreza increíble. Su lengua subía y bajaba, succionaba y se enterraba el erguido miembro en el fondo de su garganta. Con tales destrezas Sauske no tardó en vaciarse por completo dentro de la húmeda cavidad. Con los ojos brillantes y una gota de semen escurriendo por su barbilla, la joven bailarina se retiró, en espera de nuevas órdenes de su ama.

Dejó la pipa a un lado para concentrarse en lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La morena se encontraba frente a él, con las piernas muy abiertas y estimulándose con los dedos, esperando ansiosa satisfacer al guapo moreno. Las expertas manos de Karin terminaron por desnudarlo en un santiamén y continuaron acariciándolo, buscando con sus dedos una de sus tetillas para estimularla y tironearla suavemente. Otra de sus manos viajó por los marcados abdominales de Sasuke hasta perderse en los oscuros rizos de su intimidad y bajando más allá, esperando estimularlo lo suficiente para endurecerlo una vez más.

–Sasuke… –susurró, sin dejar de acariciarlo en ningún momento. –¿A quién deseas?

El pelinegro miró de reojo la cara contraída de placer de la bailarina. La clara señal de excitación escurría entre sus dedos. Dudó un minuto en su decisión y Karin pudo notarlo en sus ojos. Moviendo su mano, le indicó a la jovencita que se sentara sobre Sasuke y la bailarina no lo dudó.

–¿Notas lo estrecha que es? –preguntó cuando la chica introdujo de golpe el miembro del moreno en su interior, provocando un gemido en ambos. –De donde ella viene, operan a las mujeres desde muy pequeñas para proporcionarle suficiente placer a su hombre.

Sasuke no lo dudaba. El caliente interior de la bailarina lo apretaba de una manera exquisita, ganándose varios jadeos y gruñidos de placer en el moreno. Llevó sus manos a la cadera de la mujer para ayudarle con las embestidas que su cuerpo le obligaba a acelerar. Bajo la atenta mirada de Karin, todo aquello le parecía más excitante.

La chica gritó de placer al sentir el duro y poderoso miembro enterrándose en lo más profundo de su interior y alcanzó su propio clímax rápidamente. Una mirada cargada de lujuria y deseo fue todo lo que la pelirroja necesitó para darse cuenta que Sasuke aún no estaba satisfecho. Dejó a la bailarina de lado y jaló de la muñeca a Karin, torciendo su mano hacia atrás para arrinconarla boca abajo en el colchón. Cualquiera que viera esa escena pensaría que la mujer era tomada a la fuerza, pero para ellos era normal ese tipo de relación. Desde un principio se habían prometido que sus sentimientos jamás interferirían con la exclusiva relación de placer que existía entre ellos.

–Tal vez era exquisita, pero a quien necesito es a ti. –murmuró y se introdujo de golpe en Karin.

Si no fuera porque su boca estaba apretada contra el colchón, la pelirroja hubiese gritado de placer. Su cuerpo se arqueó y alzó las caderas para darle más espacio al moreno que comenzó con rápidas y poderosas embestidas.

Sí, era por culpa de Karin que la reputación de Sasuke no fuera la mejor, pero hasta el momento no había poder humano que lo hiciera olvidarse del placer que sólo podía conseguir con la pelirroja esposa de Lord Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>Suspiró frustrado. Los ojos rojos que había visto la noche anterior continuaban distrayéndolo. El hombre había retomado su camino, casualmente en la misma dirección de la casa de Lady Mikoto. ¿Y si era el conde Uchalatija? Sacudió su cabeza. Era una posibilidad remota, además de que en esa misma dirección había otras cientos de casas. ¿Por qué debería ser él? Fastidiado, dejó las cuentas de lado, decidido a tomar un poco de aire fresco.<p>

Salió al jardín, encontrándose con su media hermana, Ino Namikaze. La chica corría entre los jardines de rosas, regando lodo por todos lados. A pesar de ser hermanos y compartir rasgos parecidos, la diferencia era considerablemente notable. Los ojos azules de Ino eran mucho más claros que los suyos y los cabellos rubios también eran de diferente tono. La saludó desde la lejanía y ella corrió hacia su hermano.

–¡Naruto! –exclamó, abrazando al chico. –Tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte. –se detuvo un momento para darle dramatismo a sus palabras. –¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta de anoche?

–Aburridísima. Deberías de alegrarte de no tener aún la edad para asistir a ese tipo de reuniones. –confesó. –¿Alguna otra pregunta igual de seria?

–No. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –señaló los ojos de su hermano cubiertos por unas gafas que utilizaba para leer y evitar que su vista se fatigase mucho. –¿Otra vez con las cuentas?

–Diste en el clavo.

–Mamá dice que los donceles no deberían de hacer ese tipo de trabajos. –comentó, cruzándose de brazos.

–Bueno, yo no soy uno de esos donceles comunes y corrientes. –ni de loco se quedaría bordando y tocando el arpa como la mayoría de los donceles. –Y dime ¿qué estabas haciendo?

–Mamá y yo estábamos haciendo un poco de jardinería. Es un día hermoso, ¿no lo crees?

–Claro que sí, pero deberías dejar algo de tierra para las flores. –señaló el rostro y las ropas manchadas de lodo.

–¡Hermano! –protestó y le regaló una sonrisa. –Tal vez tú también deberías ayudarnos.

–Pero para empezar, deberías de mojarte un poco. –no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante las palabras de su madrastra porque una cubeta de agua lo empapó de pies a cabeza.

–¡Shizune!

De un salto, Ino se trepó en la espalda de su hermano. Naruto rió y la cargó hasta los rosales, donde comenzaron una guerra de lodo, ganada por la alianza entre las dos mujeres.

–¡No es justo! –reía. –Son dos contra uno. –se quitó la camisa empapada y llena de lodo, quedándose sólo con una delgada camisa interior blanca. -¡Me las van a pagar! –juntó una gran bola de barro mientras Ino escapaba de ella junto a Shizune. A pesar de tener casi cuarenta años, la mujer continuaba siendo muy jovial y alegre, como en su adolescencia. Ambas corrían entre las rosas y el jardín alternando gritos de terror con estruendosas risas de diversión.

–¡Naruto! –la voz de su padre lo hizo frenarse en seco, dejando caer la bola de lodo a sus pies descalzos. En algún momento había perdido su calzado junto con sus calcetines y también había reemplazado sus elegantes pantalones por otra prenda nada favorecedora, pero ideal para utilizarse en una guerra de lodo. Además, su cabello era un desastre.

–¿Papá?

–Hay alguien que vino a disculparse contigo… y a cortejarte.

–¡¿Qué? –exclamó. –No me digas que es el conde Uchatija…

–Uchiha. –replicó una fuerte voz que provenía del interior. Naruto abrió sus ojos enormemente al ver a tan atractivo espécimen saliendo al jardín. Y justo en ese momento se arrepintió de haber participado en la guerra de lodo. –El conde Sasuke Uchiha. –se presentó.

–Pero…

–Le he dado permiso para cortejarte y espero que no te importe. –Minato sonrió y con una seña llamó a las dos mujeres para que entraran inmediatamente, dejándolos solos.

–¡Papá, pero mira mis fachas! –demasiado tarde, porque lo abandonó, dejándolo a merced del atractivo conde. –Ah… buenos días, conde. –saludó, soportando silenciosamente el lento escrutinio al que era sometido por parte del Uchiha.

Si Sasuke se horrorizó al ver al hombre-lodo frente a él, lo ocultó bastante bien. Por un momento se sintió tentado a huir de ese lugar y casarse mejor con Lady Sakura Haruno. Definitivamente cualquiera sería mejor que aquel pueblerino enlodado, con sus cabellos completamente despeinados y cubiertos por tierra, con los ojos ocultos tras unas gruesas gafas y con unos modales nada apropiados para la alta sociedad.

–He venido a pedirle una disculpa por mi ausencia la noche pasada. –después de reflexionar las palabras de Karin y de una buena reprimenda por parte de su madre junto a algunas amenazas, había tenido que tragarse su orgullo para pedirle perdón al Namikaze, pero ahora se arrepentía de su ataque de bondad. –Entiendo que estuvo esperándome…

–No se lo tenga tan creído, conde. –interrumpió. –No fue por usted, sino por su madre, que asistí a la cena. No quería afligirla después de sus insistentes palabras.

Naruto sonrió al notar la paciencia del conde llegando a su límite. Lo notaba en los apretados nudillos que comenzaban a ponerse blancos, en el tenso músculo de la mandíbula y en el tic de la ceja.

–Bueno, supongo que debería agradecérselo.

–No es necesario. –ambos compartieron un incómodo momento de silencio. –Ah… y bueno… ¿a qué debo su cambio de actitud? Según Lady Aburame, usted no quería casarse conmigo.

–Lo he pensado un poco mejor y creo que aceptaré su propuesta. –suspiró de alivio. Lo había dicho y no tenía vuelta de hoja. –Su padre, amablemente, me ha concedido permiso para cortejarlo.

–Olvídese del cortejo…

–¿Quiere que nos casemos inmediatamente? –interrumpió a Naruto. No se esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo, al menos esperaba conocerlo un poco antes de comprometerse oficialmente.

–Quiero decir que perdería su tiempo, conde. De una buena vez se lo digo, no pienso casarme con usted por más guapo que sea. Creo seriamente que es usted un arrogante. ¿Esperándolo? Por favor… no estoy tan desesperado. Ni que fuera usted la gran cosa, no cuando hay otros condes que también esperan la misma oportunidad que se le concedió a usted. Y su propuesta ha sido _tan_ romántica –dijo con ironía. –¡Que cualquiera se daría el lujo de rechazarla!

Las palabras del rubio fueron como una cubeta de agua fría para su orgullo. Su mirada se enfureció y Naruto pudo notarlo. Involuntariamente, dio un paso atrás, poniéndose a la defensiva.

–¡Bien, no me importa! –exclamó. –Yo jamás me casaría con un doncel tan feo como tú.

–¡Y yo no me casaría contigo aunque fueses la última persona del planeta! Eres el bastardo más arrogante que he tenido la desgracia de conocer. ¡Preferiría comerme todo este lodo antes de verte una vez más!

–Tú te lo pierdes, Naruto. –susurró amenazantemente.

–No creo perderme de mucho, Umachija. –contestó, observándolo de arriba abajo. Sí, aquel hombre era una bomba sexual que le alteraba el pulso, pero no le daría el gusto de descubrirlo. –Tendría que estar realmente desesperado para… ¿qué haces?

Sasuke se quitó el elegante saco que vestía, arrojándolo lejos del lodo mientras acortaba la distancia entre los dos. Naruto se quedó estático. Su cuerpo lo traicionó al caer bajo el hechizo de los hermosos ojos negros del conde. Casi con terror, sintió una de las manos de Sasuke rodearle la cintura y otra alzándole el mentón.

–Esto es lo que te pierdes. –susurró antes de tomar los labios del rubio con los suyos.

Por un momento se quedó paralizado por la presión que sentía sobre sus labios. No es que nunca hubiese sido besado, pero los labios del Uchiha eran unos expertos en provocar cientos de sensaciones en él. Al darse cuenta que estaba participando de buena gana en la batalla con sus lenguas, ordenó a su cerebro recuperarse del embrujo y llevó sus manos al pecho de Sasuke para empujarlo y separarlo de su cuerpo. Al notar lo que Naruto trataba de hacer, rompió el beso con un suave mordisco antes de separarse.

–¡Eres un maldito bastardo! –ágilmente, detuvo el puñetazo que Naruto intentó darle, cogiéndolo por la muñeca. Sonrió ladinamente y depositó un último beso en la mano cerrada del rubio, hecho que lo enfureció de sobremanera por tratarlo como a una dama.

–Que tenga un buen día, joven Namikaze. –se separó rápidamente de él y tomó su olvidado saco antes de retirarse de la mansión Namikaze. Sabía perfectamente que el rubio temblaba de rabia y de lo único que se arrepentía era de que su beso hubiese durado tan poco tiempo. ¿Pero qué rayos pensaba? Estaba alegre de que Naruto hubiese rechazado el matrimonio, aunque obviamente su orgullo no estaba tan agradecido. Y su madre tampoco lo estaría.

–¡Juro que te mataré, maldito Sasuke Uchalamija!

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan pasado unas excelentes vacaciones de Pascua :D.<p>

Lamento la tardanza, pero espero que más de 6.500 palabras de este capi sean una recompensa medianamente decente por la demora.

¡Me alegré mucho al leer sus reviews! No imaginaba ni remotamente llegar a 13 comentarios ¡Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo! Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. En el próximo veremos a un furioso Naruto intentando vengarse de un orgulloso Uchiha, jejejeje ¿lo logrará? Yo creo que sí :P

Les agradezco enormemente a las personas que me dejaron su opinión: _**DarkPotterMalfoy **__(Hola! Muhas gracias por tu review! Quiero leer esa historia donde el doncel se da su lugar, ya es justo y necesario un cambio en la actitud sumisa de ellos. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, actualizo más o menos cada mes, mi agenda está un poquitín apretada y me pongo a escribir los fines de semana, si la situación lo permite a veces puedo actualizar cada 15 días. Cuídate mucho y un abrazo! :D)__**, VAYPER, Moon-9215, Kazahayaa, Luna, Natusky, Soy YO-SARIEL, camiSXN, Nihon16Mer, kaoryciel94, shirly queen, AoiSakura6 **_y _**NelIra.**_** ¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios!** Y un agradecimiento también a quienes siguen la historia anónimamente o han agregado el fic a su lista de favoritos ¡Muchas gracias!

**Comerciales: **

…Búscame en facebook como: Janette López (Kerky) Sí, soy la chica con una florecita roja como imagen de profile.

…Nominen sus fics favoritos en: NaruFics Awards (en facebook también) se piden sus opiniones cada mes. Aunque los de abril ya han sido seleccionados, pueden votar para el próximo mes. Aún no sé si se acepten fics yaoi o yuri, pero si conocen una historia hetero que merezca un premio o sea su favorita, pueden participar. (Me pidieron de favor que hiciera publicidad, pero creo que me tardé un poquitín jejejejeje ¡lo siento!)

**Terminan los terribles comerciales.**

Cuídense mucho, un abrazo y no se expongan mucho a este sol terrible de primavera o les sangrará la nariz… (aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que es más culpable el que haya estado pensando en una hot escena SasuNaru que el haberme quedado bajo el sol tanto tiempo…)

**Kerky! ;)**

_**Número de palabras: 6.858 (sin notas de autor y demás palabrería)**_


	3. Capítulo II: De venganzas frustradas

_Senju maldijo a los Uchiha, jurándoles que nunca serían felices. Y al parecer esa maldición se cumpliría cuando el conde Sasuke Uchiha tuviese que casarse por conveniencia después de perder toda la herencia. ¿El problema? ¡Naruto y él se odian! _

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo en un fic sin ánimos de lucro porque no tengo nada más productivo que hacer que inventarme una historia como esta. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (¡Por favor! ¡Pon algo de NaruSasuNaru en el manga! Las chicas estaremos eternamente agradecidas)

Advertencias: **AU, yaoi, leguaje fuerte**, exceso de sentimentalismo y cursilerías, escenas con contenido sexual y abuso de sustancias adictivas. Si algo de esto atenta contra tu criterio, evítate la pena de leer el fic.

* * *

><p>Holy Curse!<p>

_Capítulo II: De venganzas frustradas y besos robados._

¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a despreciar al conde Sasuke Uchiha?

¡Maldito Naruto! ¡Mil y un veces maldito!

¿Acaso creía que podía conseguir un marido _mejor_ que el _conde_ Uchiha? ¡Pues el tal Namikaze llevaba todas las de perder!

Enojado, furioso, encabronado y demás adjetivos que describían su estado anímico, arrojó la chaqueta larga hacia el primer mueble que se topó y pateó con rabia una de las mesitas del té. ¡Jamás, en sus veintiocho años, se había sentido tan humillado!

Se lanzó sin ningún cuidado sobre la amplia y mullida cama, recordando el horrendo rostro del doncel cubierto de lodo. Y de nuevo, la sangre en sus venas se convirtió en escalofriante veneno, las ansias de venganza sacudieron su ser con una increíble y descomunal fuerza. ¡Nadie rechazaba a Lord Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Nadie! Su gran intelecto serviría para algo… algo como un plan de venganza, por supuesto.

* * *

><p>–¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! ¡Lo odio! –gritó Naruto en su habitación, intentando ahogar su frustración al enterrar su rostro, ahora limpio, en la almohada, en un vano intento por acallar sus gritos de frustración. –¡De verdad que lo detesto!<p>

Respiró profundo, intentando controlar la rabia que lo invadía. Cuando por fin su cerebro alcanzó un estado de relativa paz, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, debía de planear su siguiente jugada. ¡Si de algo estaba seguro, era que definitivamente Sasuke Uchalija pagaría con sangre el beso robado!

Y no es como si jamás hubiese sido besado… ¡pero al menos los otros besos los había visto venir! Y, claro, los había aceptado o al menos había rechazado amablemente el beso. ¡Pero con el Uchalatija ni siquiera se pudo mover! Esos malditos ojos negros, tan profundos y perfectos como la noche lo habían paralizado, le habían lavado el cerebro y lo habían obligado a mover sus propios labios al son de los del contrario. ¿Para qué negarlo? El maldito conde besaba como el mismísimo demonio: caliente, apasionado, lujurioso… jamás en sus veintiún años de vida había probado unos besos tan ardientes, que le robaran el aliento y le volvieran las piernas de gelatina. Y, lo que más le molestaba, era que sin lugar a dudas había disfrutado del beso. Aún sentía el toque de aquellos labios firmes sobre los suyos. Rechazó el impulso de llevarse los dedos a los labios para revivir las sensaciones dejadas por el atractivo conde.

En lugar de eso se puso de pie y se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo. Aún llevaba aquellas prendas cubiertas de lodo y su brillante cabello rubio se veía opaco por la tierra seca… ¡claro, esa era la única razón por la que el conde lo había rechazado! Porque él de verdad era un espécimen digno de admiración, sin ser vanidoso… suspiró antes de quitarse las sucias ropas y dejar al descubierto su desnudo cuerpo. Viéndose de reojo no estaba nada mal. Su piel era lisa y suave, sus músculos estaban lo suficientemente desarrollados para darse cuenta de su existencia. Gruñó enojado… ¿con que era el doncel más feo? ¡Pues haría que el conde Sasuke Uchanija se tragara sus palabras!

* * *

><p>–Me preocupa un poco la situación. –admitió Lady Mikoto. –Naruto no es como los donceles que conozco. Él no se dejará manipular por el rostro bonito de Sasuke.<p>

–Por lo que no se dejará manipular, madre, es por la grosería que cometió mi hermano al no asistir a la cena. –contestó Hinata mientras veía a su madre pasearse por el amplio salón de la mansión Aburame. –Eso le molestó bastante al joven Namikaze.

–Ya he hablado con Sasuke respecto a eso. –dijo Mikoto, como si no hubiese escuchado el comentario de Hinata. –Me prometió que iría a hablar directamente con el doncel para disculparse y proponerle matrimonio.

–¿Y está segura de que Naruto aceptó? Por lo que escuché en la fiesta, él no aceptaría a mi hermano ni en un millón de años.

–Naruto entenderá que no hay ningún otro candidato o candidata mejor que el _conde_ Sasuke Uchiha.

–Yo no estaría tan segura de eso, madre. ¿Qué pasará si Namikaze lo rechaza?

–Entonces… –clavó sus afilados y audaces ojos negros en Hinata. –Tú tendrás que intervenir, querida.

–¿A qué se refiere? –titubeó ante la insistencia de su madrastra.

–Al parecer Naruto y tú son buenos amigos ¿cierto? Entonces es sencillo… pregúntale qué sucedió con Sasuke. Si mi hijo recibió una negativa, tendrás que convencerlo del buen partido que Sasuke representa.

–Pero… Naruto es mi amigo y yo no podría…

–¡Haz lo que te he dicho, Hinata!

Y Hinata, a pesar de ser mayor de edad, estar casada y vivir lejos de su madrastra, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que obedecer. Sólo esperaba que Naruto no la odiase mucho por tratar de meterle a su hermano hasta por los ojos.

* * *

><p>–¡Ya despierta, maldito conde!<p>

El almohadazo en su cara, cortesía de Suigetsu, lo sacó de un intranquilo sueño, cosa que no era novedad. El ver a su mejor amigo junto a la cama y sonriéndole lo molestó de sobremanera. La cabeza le punzaba y no tenía ninguna gana de levantarse de su cómoda cama. Levantando el dedo medio, "saludó" a su amigo y se dio media vuelta para continuar durmiendo.

–¡Oh, no, Lord Uchiha! –jaló de las cobijas. –Despiértate y dime para cuándo es la boda.

–¡Arg, Suigetsu! ¿No te puedes largar y volver más tarde?

–Podría, pero más tarde me iré a follar con una chica monísima. Y, obviamente, no cambiaré a la chica de grandes melones por escuchar tus absurdos problemas. Así que dime… ¿seré el padrino de anillos?

–Vete a la mierda, Suigetsu.

El chico se quedó callado un momento. El conocer por más de diez años a su amigo le había dado cierta capacidad de intuición respecto a Sasuke. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y una carcajada llenó la habitación.

–¡Te rechazaron! Mandaron a la mierda la propuesta del gran conde Sasuke Uchiha… ¡pero qué cojones tiene ese tío! Definitivamente me muero por conocerlo.

–Cállate de una puta vez, Suigetsu. –fue el turno del chico de cabellos blancos de recibir un almohadazo en plena cara.

Suigetsu continuaba riéndose mientras veía a Sasuke sentarse en la orilla y patear algunas botellas vacías de vino debajo de la cama.

–Te juro que no lo puedo creer… ¡Sasuke Uchiha, el Casanova número uno, rechazado por un insignificante y bruto doncel! No lo sé, pero la sociedad reirá muchísimo cuando se enteren.

–Y también encontrarán muy hilarante lo que sucedió entre la pechugona de Konan y tú.

La sonrisa de Suigetsu desapareció como por arte de magia. Creía a Sasuke muy capaz de divulgar ese chisme. Y aunque fueran amigos de casi toda la vida, sabía que lo último que debía hacer era provocar la furia del heredero de la respetable casa Uchiha.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo… no tenemos porqué molestarnos. Fuera de broma, ¿qué ocurrió con el doncel?

–Ya lo dijiste ¿no? me mandó a la mierda. "Ni que fuera usted la gran cosa, no cuando hay otros condes que esperan la misma oportunidad" creo que fue lo que dijo.

–¿Cómo se atrevió a decir eso? –contuvo el impulso de estallar en carcajadas nuevamente. –Entonces debe de ser una belleza para haberse dado el lujo de rechazarte.

–Todo lo contrario… es un vil pueblerino, feo y malhablado. Pensé que los donceles eran hermosos.

–Se supone que lo son. –reafirmó Suigetsu. –¿Y qué harás ahora?

–Vengarme, por supuesto.

–¿Y has pensado cómo?

Sasuke Uchiha sonrió con superioridad. Había pensado en un plan toda la noche, antes de emborracharse y consumir opio, por supuesto.

–Enamorándolo. Ese maldito doncel suplicará que me case con él y lo rechazaré. Llorará sangre al darse cuenta de lo que pudo haber tenido y perdió.

–Tengo que ver eso. No puedo imaginarme al gran conde Uchiha siendo amable, cariñoso y todo un galán para conquistar a un doncel antes de darle el tiro de gracia.

–Pues prepárate, Suigetsu… Naruto Namikaze se enamorará perdidamente del conde Uchiha. Y sufrirá al darse cuenta de lo bueno que perdió por su arrogancia.

A pesar de ser su amigo, Suigetsu tembló por el tono tan frío que Sasuke empleó. Casi se lamentaba por la suerte del pobre doncel. Si de algo estaba completamente seguro en la vida, era que nadie podía ofender al conde Uchiha y salir ileso de ello.

* * *

><p>Hinata caminaba nerviosa por el parque donde su hermano le había pedido que se vieran. No estaba segura de por qué tanta insistencia en la carta enviada por Sasuke, pero negarse no era una opción. Observó que algunas mujeres la miraban de reojo y murmuraban, seguramente hablaban de su boda no tan reciente con el millonario Lord Aburame. Detestaba eso, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para acallar los murmullos. Un toque en su brazo la hizo girarse para toparse de frente con los ojos negros de Sasuke.<p>

–¡Me asustaste! –confesó. –¿Cómo has estado, hermano?

–Bien, no me quejo. Pero el principal motivo por el cual quería verte es para pedirte un favor.

Si Hinata se quedó asombrada por la petición de su hermano, lo disimuló bastante bien.

–¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Sasuke?

–Una fiesta. Necesito que organices una fiesta e invites a Naruto Namikaze.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Por supuesto. Sería muy sospechoso si yo organizara la fiesta y lo invitara.

–¿Para qué quieres verlo? Sería mejor si lo cortejaras en su casa. –sabía que Sasuke no tenía nada bueno entre sus planes. Gracias a Mikoto, se había enterado de la propuesta rechazada por parte del doncel.

–Sólo cumple con esa parte del trato, hermana. Lo demás, déjamelo a mí.

No muy segura, Hinata asintió. Su madre y hermano la obligaban a aliarse en contra de Naruto y ella no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para permanecer del lado de su familia. Después de todo, Naruto era su primer amigo verdadero y no quería ganarse su enemistad arrojándolo a las fauces del lobo.

* * *

><p>–Joven Namikaze, tiene visita.<p>

Naruto suspiró y se quitó los gruesos lentes. Masajeó el puente de su nariz antes de clavar sus hermosos ojos en el mayordomo. Estaría bien distraerse por un momento de las tediosas cuentas.

–Está bien, dile que pase al salón y llévanos té, por favor.

–Por supuesto, amo. –con un movimiento de cabeza, el hombre de mediana edad desapareció, dispuesto a cumplir las órdenes que su joven amo le había dado.

Cuando estuvo solo, el rubio aprovechó para estirar sus brazos sobre la cabeza y desentumir sus adormecidos músculos. Caminó con paso firme y elegante hasta el salón donde suponía, las visitas lo esperaban.

–¿Hinata?

–¡Buenos días, Naruto! –saludó con un tono forzadamente alegre del que el rubio no pudo darse cuenta. –¿Cómo te ha ido? Espero que la vida en la ciudad sea lo suficientemente buena contigo.

–Realmente no me quejo. –señaló un sillón donde la mujer tomó asiento y él se sentó a su lado mientras servía el té en dos tazas de fina porcelana china. –Dime, ¿qué te trae por acá?

–Bien, es que dentro de pocos días… –comenzó a juguetear nerviosa con sus manos en el regazo. –Voy a organizar una pequeña fiesta, será la primera que organice como _Lady_ Aburame, así que estaba pensando en invitar sólo a mis amigos más cercanos. Y esa invitación va para ti y para el señor Namikaze y su esposa.

–Gracias… –susurró Naruto. –Pero creí que no te gustaban esa clase de fiestas.

–¡Y no me gustan! –replicó rápidamente. –Pero… bueno… digamos que mi madre insiste en que debería de hacerlo.

–¿No eres lo suficientemente grandecita como para desobedecer a tu madre?

–Yo… sí, pero… también Lord Aburame lo considera una idea maravillosa. No puedo negarme ante los deseos de mi marido.

–Si yo fuera tú, le daría una buena bofetada a mi marido y le diría que no. –cruzó sus brazos y miró fijamente a Hinata. –¿Por qué no puedes negarte?

–¿Y quedarme una semana encerrada en el sótano viviendo a pan y agua? Gracias, pero prefiero aguantar una noche de estúpidos chismes y personas superficiales.

–¿Te encierra en el sótano? –preguntó asombrado el rubio.

–Ta vez donde vivías antes eran más liberales, pero aquí, así son las cosas. Una mujer debe de obedecer a su marido o será castigada. –explicó. –Me encerró en el sótano dos días por no servirle café en el desayuno. Y si te contara la noche de bodas… –suspiró, intentando sonreír y desviando el tema de conversación. –Pero invitaré a personas buenas y te divertirás, Naruto.

–Hinata ¿qué pasó la noche de bodas?

–Eso…

–¿Qué pasó? –insistió.

Hinata titubeó. No sabía si contarle lo sucedido sería una buena idea o no. Jamás le había dicho a nadie lo ocurrido aquella fatídica noche y Naruto era su único amigo. Tal vez debía de sincerarse con él y contárselo.

–Él… no quisiera recordarlo…

–Hinata. –tomó las manos de la mujer entre las suyas. –Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿de acuerdo? Si algún día quieres decírselo a alguien, te escucharé, no lo olvides.

–Yo nunca… supongo que esas cosas suceden…

–¿Abusó de ti?

Las mejillas de Hinata enrojecieron al instante.

–¡No! ¡Claro que no! Es una tontería… yo… no era virgen la noche de bodas. –susurró, revelando el secreto que tan celosamente había guardado.

A Naruto no le pareció escandalosa aquella confesión, pero supuso que para la sociedad en la que vivían era algo muy grave.

–¿Él se dio cuenta?

–La noche de bodas yo no quería dormir con él… Shino se molestó mucho y me pateó. Me desnudó a la fuerza y me echó de la mansión, mandándome a dormir a las caballerizas. Era invierno y hacía muchísimo frío. Así sucedió por cuatro noches consecutivas. A la quinta noche… me dijo que tenía dos opciones: o dormir con él o dormir para siempre desnuda junto a los caballos. No tenía muchas opciones ¿o sí?

–Hinata eso es…

–Terrible, lo sé. Yo siempre soñé con el príncipe azul y, en cambio, me encontré con un ogro verde.

–¿Y cómo…?

Hinata sonrió. –¿Quieres saber qué truco usé para que él no se diera cuenta que no fue el primero? –Naruto asintió, con la curiosidad a flor de piel. –Lo emborraché lo suficiente antes de acostarme con él. Después, cuando estaba dormido, me hice un corte en la mano y dejé una mancha de sangre en las sábanas. Al día siguiente, cuando despertó y vio la sangre, se sintió como el gran semental de la nación.

Naruto rió a pesar de la seriedad de la plática.

–Pero tú no querías dormir con él… eso fue abuso, teóricamente.

–Una mujer puede quedarse quieta, relajarse y no sentir nada. Eso fue lo que hice. –suspiró. –Y ahora, obligaré a mi sentido común a regresar. Lo cierto es que no debería de contarte todo este tipo de cosas.

–No puedes evitarlo, ahora me tienes confianza. –con aquella sonrisa que iluminaba como un sol, ¿quién no le tendría confianza a Naruto? –Una última pregunta… ¿me dirías por qué no llegaste virgen al matrimonio?

La cara de la chica volvió a convertirse en un farolillo.

–Bu-bueno yo…

–Antes de que regrese tu sentido común. –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Es… yo… estaba enamorada de… ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie?

–Nada de lo que platiquemos en este salón saldrá de aquí, te lo juro. –prometió el rubio.

–Me enamoré de… Neji Hyuuga… mi primo. Eso… lo que sucedió, la sociedad lo repudiaría. Además de acostarme con un hombre sin estar casada, me acosté con mi primo. ¡Mi primo! Pero de verdad lo amaba… lo amaba con toda la pasión con la que una jovencita de catorce años puede amar a un chico de dieciséis.

–¿Y qué pasó con él?

–No sé si Fugaku Uchiha lo descubrió o sólo fue mala suerte… Neji murió en un accidente. El caballo en el que iba se asustó y cayeron por un barranco. Nunca encontraron su cuerpo, pero por la sangre que encontraron en el camino, era imposible que estuviese vivo.

–Lamento…

–De cualquier manera –interrumpió apuradamente Hinata. –Lo nuestro nunca iba a funcionar… éramos primos y el pertenecía a la rama pobre de la familia. Nadie habría aceptado nuestra relación.

–Pero podrían haber huido y…

–¿De qué íbamos a vivir? Si los Uchiha se enteraban, habrían hecho algo para que Neji no pudiese trabajar en ningún lado. Hubiésemos muerto de hambre.

–Eres muy pesimista, Hinata.

–Prefiero decir que soy muy realista, Naruto. –suspiró. El haberle contado su tragedia al rubio definitivamente le había sentado bien. Ahora se sentía con un peso menos. –De cualquier manera. ¿Asistirás? Quiero platicar contigo ¡por favor! Debes ir este sábado.

Naruto asintió. No le causaba ni pizca de gracia pero se lo debía a Hinata por haberse sincerado.

–De acuerdo, ahí estaré.

–Una cosa más. –dijo ella antes de marcharse. –Yo… bueno, mi hermano también está invitado. Me refiero a Sasuke. ¡Tenía que decírtelo para que te andes con cuidado?

–¿Por qué debería de cuidarme de él?

–Porque mi madre insiste en su compromiso. Y mi hermano… desea verte. –concluyó en voz baja, incapaz de confesarle la verdad a Naruto. Tal vez de esa forma era mejor tanto para los Uchiha como para los Uzumaki.

–¿Sasuke quiere verme?

–Sí. No sé qué planea, por eso es mejor que te lo advierta.

–Muchas gracias, Hinata. Definitivamente lo tendré en cuenta.

* * *

><p>–¡Te ves… apetitoso! –exclamó Ino al ver a su hermano salir de la habitación, impecablemente ataviado con un hermoso traje azul petróleo con volantes que destacaba el brillo de sus ojos y su complexión atlética.<p>

–¡Esas no son palabras propias de una señorita! –le reprochó Shizune. –¡Te ves encantador, Naruto!

–Muchas gracias a las dos. –contestó con amabilidad. –¿Segura que no podrá ir, Shizune?

–Aún me siento un poco mal por el resfriado, pero vayan a divertirse ustedes.

–¿Quién habló de divertirse? –comentó el rubio mayor, asomando su cabellera por la puerta. –¡Hijo, ese color te queda fantástico! Definitivamente saldrás con novio de esa fiesta.

–¡Papá! –exclamó Naruto. –No necesito un marido, te lo he dicho cientos de veces.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Pero nada me haría más ilusión que tener un nieto entre mis brazos. E Ino todavía es muy joven para eso.

–Pues tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo. –murmuró. –Es mejor irnos, no quiero hacer esperar a Hinata.

La mansión de los Aburame había sido decorada con empeño para lucir espectacular. Al parecer, Hinata había invitado a toda la crema y nata de la ciudad, aunque posiblemente eso fuera más obra de Mikoto que de su amiga. Observó de reojo las lujosas carrozas y tuvo que contener el impulso de subir a su propia carroza y volver a casa. Por Hinata, soportaría esa noche. Entró con paso decidido, ganándose un par de miradas de admiración. Reconoció de inmediato a la hermosa Hinata y básicamente se abalanzó sobre ella.

–¡Pensé que no vendrías!

–Te lo había prometido ¿cierto? Y Naruto Namikaze jamás rompe una promesa.

–¡Me alegra tanto que estés aquí! Sé que dije que vendrían unos pocos amigos, pero mi madre…

–Sí, lo imaginé. –interrumpió el rubio. –Pero es tu fiesta, se supone que deberías disfrutarla.

–Dudo hacerlo, pero ahora que estás aquí, tendré la mejor compañía. –le regaló una sonrisa al rubio. –Quiero presentarte a alguien ¿me acompañas?

El rubio asintió y tomó el brazo de Hinata para atravesar el enorme salón hasta llegar a un hombre de cabellos castaños y piel morena que se servía un poco de ponche en su vaso de cristal.

–¿Lord Inuzuka? –saludó con voz tímida la Hyuuga. –Deseo presentarle a alguien.

El castaño se dio vuelta despacio y cuando Naruto lo tuvo enfrente, notó la tristeza que invadía los ojos color chocolate. Aquel hombre estaba cargado de amargura.

–Lord Kiba Inuzuka, le presento al joven Naruto Namikaze. –miró al rubio. –Naruto, él era el marido de mi difunta hermana Hanabi Uchiha-Hyuuga.

–Es un placer conocerlo, Lord Inuzuka. –saludó Naruto, extendiendo la mano. –Debo decir que Hinata me ha hablado mucho de usted.

–El placer es todo mío, joven Namikaze. –respondió. – Me temo que no reconozco su rostro.

–Es lógico, acabamos de mudarnos a la ciudad. –explicó.

–He escuchado mucho de usted. Cosas como que se ha dado el lujo de rechazar la propuesta de mi cuñado, el conde Uchiha.

–¡Vaya, pensé que era más temprano! –interrumpió Hinata, tratando de desviar el tema de la conversación. –¿Qué les parece ir a tomar un jerez? Les abrirá el apetito. Vamos, vamos… –la mujer se interpuso en medio de los dos hombres y los llevó a rastras hasta otra mesa.

Mientras era arrastrado por Hinata nuevamente a través del salón, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la piel. Buscó a los alrededores, pero no vio nada que pudiese alterarle el pulso de esa manera. Suspiró y cerró un poco los ojos, casi mareado con tantas luces. Al abrirlos, entre las pesadas cortinas que colgaban de las ventanas lo vio. Se detuvo tan abruptamente que Hinata casi cae de espaldas.

–¿Naruto?

–Vuelvo enseguida. –se disculpó, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

Hinata lo observó asombrada y también se disculpó con Inuzuka antes de emprender la marcha tras su rubio amigo.

Ya no estaba. Movió las cortinas para darse cuenta del balcón oculto tras los metros de pesada tela. Y ahí, parado en las sombras, con los refulgentes ojos rojos que tanto lo habían cautivado, alguien lo esperaba.

–¡Naruto! –exclamó Hinata preocupada ante la repentina actitud del rubio. –¿Qué…?

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó con un susurro Namikaze.

–¿Itachi? –murmuró en voz baja la única dama. –¿De verdad…?

–Es un gusto volverte a ver, Hinata. –susurró la figura oculta. –¿Las cosas han ido bien?

–S-sí. ¿Y usted cómo ha…? –un acceso de tos interrumpió a la joven, contestando su pregunta. –¿Por qué…?

–¡Definitivamente yo te conozco! –exclamó el rubio. –Tú eres el desgraciado malagradecido al que le salvé el trasero la noche pasada.

–Lamento no recordar su hermoso rostro, preciosura. –comentó la masculina voz, saliendo de entre las sombras.

Naruto se maravilló ante tan guapo hombre. Tal vez estaba demasiado delgado y paliducho, pero definitivamente era guapo. Tenía el largo cabello negro azabache atado en una coleta baja y sus impresionantes ojos rojos parecían querer devorarlo. Además, poseía el andar característico y arrogante de los Uchaija o como sea que se pronunciara ese apellido.

–Naruto, él es Itachi Uchiha, antiguo conde del palacio de Konoha.

Naruto no lo dudó ni por un segundo. Tanta elegancia definitivamente debía de pertenecer a la realeza.

–¿Dijo que me conocía, joven Namikaze?

–¡Por supuesto que sí, teme! ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Te salvé de esos ladronzuelos.

–Es simple y sencillamente que yo no podía ser esa persona…

–¡Eras tú! –dijo convencido. –Tus hermosos… arg… es decir, no podría olvidar unos ojos tan lindos… ¡arg!... unos ojos tan llamativos como los tuyos.

–¿Salvó a alguien que tenía los ojos rojos?

–Definitivamente eras tú. –autoconcluyó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos y respirando profundamente para que el rubor de sus mejillas desapareciera. Nunca le había pasado que las palabras salieran de su boca sin la orden de su cerebro, pero el monumento de hombre frente a él conseguía ese efecto. –Estabas tan borracho que ni siquiera lo recuerdas.

–No lo recuerdo porque, simple y sencillamente, acabo de llegar a la ciudad, hermosura.

–¡No me llames así! No soy una chica… –refunfuñó. –De cualquier manera, ¿cómo podría confundir unos ojos tan lindos como los tuyos?

–Bueno, quizá al que usted rescató…

–Fue a mí, usuratonkachi. –interrumpió el conde Sasuke Uchiha.

–¡Tú, maldito conde! –gritó el rubio, ignorando olímpicamente a la hermosa mujer que colgaba del brazo del moreno. –¡No puedes ser tú!

–De carne y hueso, joven Namikaze. –hizo una reverencia que, más que un saludo, parecía una burla.

–¡Maldito bastardo, te juro que…!

–Sólo quería saludarte, Hinata. –le cortó el rollo Sasuke. –Ahora, si me permiten, Lady Haruno está sedienta, así que la llevaré a buscar una bebida. Con permiso.

–¡Ese maldito y desgraciado Uchalatija! De saber que era él, hubiera dejado que le dieran una paliza… ¡incluso yo les habría ayudado!

–Tal vez sería mejor que se calmase, joven Namikaze. –dijo Itachi cuando su hermano se perdió entre la multitud del salón. –Dígame… ¿la persona a la que ayudó tenía los mismos ojos que yo?

La cercanía del mayor de aquel clan de poderosos nobles lo ponía nervioso. Y estando tan cerca de aquel atractivo rostro, con el fresco aliento chocando contra su mejilla, las piernas casi le fallaron. Afortunadamente, el galante Itachi pudo sostenerlo a tiempo.

–Míreme bien, Namikaze. ¿Está seguro que estos ojos fueron los que vio?

–Tal vez si te alejaras un poco de mi… –susurró el rubio, empujando con sus manos el pecho del moreno. –Es que tu aliento me marea… ¡no lo digo porque huela mal! De hecho huele demasiado bien…

Una suave risa salió de los labios del antiguo conde y cedió a la petición de Naruto, poniendo distancia entre ellos. Mientras los ojos azules examinaban a detalle los contrarios, a Itachi se le cruzó por la mente que aquel chico tenía una forma muy peculiar de ser que le recordaba a cierto _alguien. _Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le hablaba como a un igual, a pesar de que conocía su rango dentro de la familia Uchiha.

–Sí, definitivamente son los mismos ojos.

–El Mangekyou Sharingan. Te topaste con los ojos de la maldición. –susurró. Hinata se sobresaltó, aturdida al escuchar las palabras de su hermanastro mayor.

–¿Maldición? ¿De qué va todo esto? ¡Creo que me he perdido en algo!

Los ojos rojos desaparecieron para dar paso a unos afilados ojos color negro casi idénticos a los de su hermano, Sasuke.

–¿Có-cómo…? –balbuceó sorprendido el rubio.

–Una vez que se rompe la maldición, puedes controlarlos a voluntad. –explicó con sencillez. –Hinata, ¿qué posibilidad hay de que Sasuke haya despertado el Mangekyou?

–¡Un momento! ¡Quiero enterarme de esto!

–Desgraciadamente esto no le incumbe, joven Namikaze.

–¡Por supuesto que me incumbe! Yo…

–Usted no es de la familia. Por lo que sé, no tiene porqué entrometerse en asuntos familiares. –respondió con frialdad. –¿Me permite hablar un momento a solas con Hinata, por favor?

A regañadientes, Naruto aceptó.

–Todos los Uhatijas son unos pedantes, groseros y… ¡lo lamento mucho! –maldijo su torpeza al chocar contra alguien. Frunció el ceño al notar que había tenido la mala suerte de pisar a la acompañante de Sasuke. –Le ofrezco una sincera disculpa, Lady.

La joven de largos cabellos rosas y enormes ojos esmeralda lo miró con desdén antes de torcer la boca en un gesto despreciativo y dar media vuelta para salir en busca de su acompañante. Caminó por el salón hasta dar con las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Se aseguró que nadie lo observara y subió a hurtadillas hasta llegar a la biblioteca. El lugar era oscuro, pero podía deducir la ubicación donde se encontraban las estanterías repletas de libros, el enorme escritorio y algunos sillones. Se mordió el labio cuando su pantorrilla golpeó la mesita del té.

Una vela se encendió en la oscuridad y Naruto giró, asustado de que alguien lo pillara en su travesura de escabullirse de la fiesta.

–¡Hinata! Me diste un susto de muerte.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó con amabilidad.

–No te preocupes, fue un descuido de…

–No, quiero pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento de Itachi. Al parecer, ambos condes creen que por ser de la realeza pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana.

Naruto sonrió, dándole toda la razón a Hinata. La repentina luz iluminó un hermoso cuadro que decoraba la habitación. Se acercó para admirarlo, sorprendido por la naturalidad con la cual estaba plasmado. Era casi como si estuviera viendo el soleado paisaje a través de una ventana.

–Ese es el palacio de Konoha… o al menos así era en sus buenos tiempos. –señaló la mujer.

–Es precioso. ¿Tú lo pintaste?

–No, mi habilidad es la música. El que fue bendecido con el don de la pintura, sin lugar a dudas fue mi hermano Sasuke.

–¿Quieres decir que Sasuke pintó esto? –preguntó asombrado, sin poder creer que semejante obra de arte perteneciera al egocéntrico Uchiha.

–Sí, él solía pasar su tiempo libre pintando. –tomó del brazo a Naruto y lo jaló hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación. –Mira esto.

Frente a él, un retrato de una Hinata más joven se alzaba majestuoso.

–Pareciera que…

–A mí también me sorprende su realismo. Logró captar todos los detalles… incluida la felicidad que vivía en ese tiempo.

–¿Quieres decir…?

–Este retrato lo pintó mientras yo salía con Neji en secreto. Fue la época más feliz de mi vida.

Y vaya que Sasuke había logrado plasmar la felicidad en el rostro de Hinata. ¿Cómo decirlo? De verdad era ella, pero había algo que la hacía ver muy diferente. Reconoció el talento del conde y maldijo en silencio que una habilidad que él deseaba tener se le hubiese otorgado a tan amargado Uchiha.

–Tengo muchas pinturas más, pero creo que las apreciarías mejor durante el día.

–¿Puedo venir a verlas?

–El día que desees, Naruto.

–Muchas gracias, Hinata.

Lady Aburame sonrió. De verdad que el rubio era una persona inigualable.

–¿Te parece si bajamos? No deben de tardar en servir la cena.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Naruto saludó a Lady Mikoto y Hinata se encargó de acomodarlo entre Kiba Inuzuka y Minato. Para sorpresa de Naruto, Kiba resultó ser un excelente compañero: culto, un poco revoltoso cuando ganaba confianza y divertido, aunque nunca pudo ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos castaños. Notó que, de vez en cuando, la mirada fija de Sasuke se posaba sobre él… pero tal vez sólo eran imaginaciones suyas.

En cierto momento durante la cena, la acompañante de Sasuke, Lady Sakura Haruno, alzó la voz provocando que más de un invitado pusiera su atención en la dama. Ignorando deliberadamente las atenciones, enredó su brazo en el del pelinegro conde y llevó su mano libre hacia el escote de su vestido, descubriendo un poco más de piel para mostrarle al guapo Uchiha el enorme y brillante diamante que colgaba de su cuello.

–Es precioso ¿no lo cree, Lord Uchiha? Fue un regalo de mi padre. ¡Y por supuesto que mi futuro marido tendrá alhajas mucho más finas que las mías!

Los invitados comenzaron a murmullar acerca del increíble diamante que poseía Lady Haruno. La mayoría de las chicas la miraban con envidia por ser la acompañante de tan guapo hombre y además, ser tan rica como para permitirse el lujo de despilfarrar su dinero en una joya tan valiosa como esa. Todos clavaron su atención en Sakura, excepto dos rubios.

–Es muy lindo, Sakura. Me imagino que es un gran privilegio tener una joya tan fina y pertenecer a una de las familias más respetables de este país.

Las palabras del conde no hicieron más que aumentar los murmullos y la envidia. Sasuke, de reojo, observó la reacción de Naruto, disimulando una cara de disgusto al notar que éste no se había perturbado ni un poco. Tensó los músculos de la mandíbula en claro gesto desaprobatorio, hecho que no pasó nada desapercibido para el rubio. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, fue el turno de Naruto para contraatacar. Si la intención de Sasuke y de su noviecita era humillarlo, se iban a llevar una no muy grata sorpresa.

–Es un precioso diamante, si me permite la observación, Lady Haruno. –Minato miró a su hijo con una mirada severa… al final suspiró. Sólo esperaba que Naruto no se ganara la enemistad de toda la sociedad con algún comentario despectivo respecto a la gema. Porque si Naruto era experto en algunos temas, esos definitivamente serían: arquitectura, joyas, contabilidad y pintura. –Posee un blanco brillante. He de admitir que encontrar diamantes incoloros es bastante difícil. En India hemos trabajado mucho con estas piedras. Sin embargo, hasta el más brillante diamante palidece al lado de los diamantes rosados, rojos o azules.

Lord Inuzuka asintió.

–El diamante "Mar de Luz", me imagino. –susurró Kiba. –Nunca lo he visto, pero los rumores dicen que su belleza es impresionante.

–Claro que sí, Lord Inuzuka. Es un diamante con un color rosado precioso, tuve suerte de verlo en la India hace un par de años. –tomó su sorbo de vino para darles tiempo a los invitados de que murmuraran más. –Los diamantes azules también son infrecuentes.

–De cualquier manera, un diamante incoloro es extremadamente raro, ¿no es cierto eso, Naruto? –preguntó con desdén Sakura, tratando de retomar la atención que tenía antes de la intervención del rubio.

–Por supuesto que sí, mi Lady. Pero, si tengo que poner un porcentaje… de cada 100 diamantes, 98 son blancos, uno y medio son de color marrón, naranja, púrpura o negro y sólo la mitad de uno es de color rosado, rojo o incluso azul. Eso los vuelve extremadamente raros y muy codiciados.

–Además de costosos. –agregó uno de los invitados, sonriendo. –Me gustaría poder ver uno de ellos.

–Bueno, si tiene interés, dentro de un mes llegará un diamante amarillo excepcional directamente desde la India. Pensamos ponerlo en exhibición antes de obsequiarlo al rey, como agradecimiento por permitirnos vivir bajo su protección. –explicó Naruto, dejando boquiabierto a más de uno.

Hinata miró por el rabillo del ojo a su hermanastro y a Lady Haruno. No es que odiara a la muchacha, pero en su opinión, Sakura era sólo una más de las refinadas señoritas de sociedad que se dedicaban a presumir el dinero de sus padres. Además, el que Sasuke la hubiese invitado precisamente a ella junto a las miradas que cada tanto le obsequiaba a Naruto, la hacían sospechar que el conde estaba dolido por su rechazo y que pretendía poner celoso al rubio. Bueno, si para algo eran los amigos, sin lugar a dudas era para ayudar. Además, su hermanastro bien que merecía una lección.

–Naruto ¡es increíble que sepas tanto de diamantes! –exclamó la anfitriona. –Seguramente debe ser porque te has dedicado en cuerpo y alma al negocio del señor Minato Namikaze, tu padre. ¡Y has viajado tanto! Supongo que has estado en las minas de India y Rusia. Por cómo nos has hablado de India, indudablemente ahí conseguiste tu hermoso diamante azul.

Naruto miró asombrado a Hinata y ambos, a su vez, clavaron los ojos en el rostro iracundo de Sakura Haruno. Como buenos cómplices, tuvieron que morderse los labios para no reírse ante la cara de rabia de Lady Haruno. Naruto agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza a Hinata antes de responder.

–Sí, fue en una de las minas de India donde lo encontramos. –Naruto hurgó entre sus ropas antes de sacar un delicado diamante de color azul intenso que se hallaba atado a una fina cadena de plata. Todos admiraron al instante la brillante joya. –Yo era aún muy pequeño, pero recuerdo el día en que mi abuelo y mi padre llegaron saltando de alegría a la casa. Cuando mi abuelo murió, el diamante pasó a mis manos.

–¡Por Dios! Es bellísimo. –susurró asombrada Lady Mikoto, mandándole una mirada de reproche a su hijo.

–Es increíble. –susurró Lord Inuzuka. –Tenía usted razón. Cualquier brillante común palidece ante semejante color. –los invitaron le dieron la razón a Inuzuka. Con el comentario de Kiba y la cara sonrojada y rabiosa de Lady Haruno, la conversación sobre diamantes llegó a su fin.

Al terminar el postre, una orquesta escondida estratégicamente comenzó a tocar música suave para invitar a todos los asistentes a bailar. No tardaron en formarse parejas que abrieron la pista de baile con suaves y rítmicos movimientos al compás de la melodía. Sasuke bailaba con la chica de cabello rosa, Hinata bailaba con su marido e Itachi se había perdido después de la interesante charla en el balcón. Incluso su padre había invitado a Lady Mikoto a bailar. Naruto caminó disimuladamente hacia la mesa de bebidas, un poco abochornado por estar solo y por los constantes cuchicheos que, seguramente, eran sobre él a juzgar por las miraditas de reojo que varias mujeres y caballeros le otorgaban.

Se llevó a los labios una copa de líquido transparente, suponiendo que se trataba de agua. El ardiente sabor del vodka quemó su boca y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no escupir inmediatamente el amargo líquido. Se obligó a tragarlo y a sonreír a un par de jovencitas que lo miraban con admiración.

–¿Sabe algo, conde Uchiha? –susurró Lady Haruno, moviéndose al ritmo del vals entre los fuertes brazos del pelinegro. –Creo que su hermana, Lady Aburame, pasa demasiado tiempo con el tal Namikaze. Sin duda alguna, no tardarán en comenzar algún chisme sobre un posible romance, lo cual no estaría nada bien para tan refinado apellido.

–Espero que no estés dudando de la moral de mi hermana, porque si es así…

–¡Oh no! –repuso inmediatamente con las mejillas sonrojadas. –Lo último que haría sería ofenderlo a usted o alguno de su familia. Lamento que…

–No veo nada de malo en que mi hermana tenga por amigo a un doncel.

Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron por la sorpresa e inmediatamente buscaron por el amplio salón a aquel muchacho rubio, encontrándolo junto a la mesa de bebidas, rodeado por un grupo de alegres jovencitas parlanchinas.

–Con razón es tan popular… es bastante atractivo y, por supuesto, millonario.

* * *

><p>–¿Cómo es la India?<p>

–¿Se ha subido a un elefante?

–¿Es cierto que en la selva hay monstruosos tigres de quince metros de largo?

–Bueno, la India es un país… ¡no! los tigres son…

La sarta de preguntas logró embotar su cerebro rápidamente. Con tantas chicas a su alrededor, era difícil prestar atención a todas a la vez. Sonrió, tratando de zafarse del embrollo, pero parecía casi imposible. Las chicas lo seguían como polillas a la luz.

–Joven Namikaze, es un verdadero _placer_ conocerlo.

Extrañado, giró su cabeza para conocer al propietario de aquella voz desconocida. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando reconocer los exóticos ojos amatista, sin obtener ningún resultado.

–Disculpe yo…

–No me conoce, ¿puedo llamarle Naruto? Creo que somos más o menos de la misma edad. –replicó el joven, abriéndose paso entre las jovencitas para acortar la distancia entre su objetivo. –Mi nombre es Suigetsu Hozuki, y he oído hablar tanto de ti que me moría de ganas por conocerte.

–Ah… –exclamó sin mucho interés. Lo más probable era que aquel chico de extraños y afilados dientes sólo fuera otro caza fortunas enterado de su situación económica. –¿Y puedo saber quién le ha hablado tanto de mi?

–Mi hermoso doncel… –tomó la mano del rubio entre las suyas para depositar un beso en el dorso, consiguiendo un jadeo de sorpresa por parte de las chicas y un manotazo por parte de Naruto. –Lo lamento tanto. Pero, al igual que mi amigo, he quedado prendado al instante de tu belleza.

–Sí, claro y también de mi dinero, ¿no es así joven Hozuki? –repuso mordaz.

–Para nada. Tu fortuna no tiene nada que ver en todo eso.

–Es lo que todo mundo dice. –un poco molesto. –¿Y su amigo se llama...?

* * *

><p>La noche no estaba saliendo como él la había planeado. Al principio, pensó que le daría una buena dosis de celos a Naruto al verlo llegar de la mano de una hermosa joven como lo era Lady Haruno, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al escuchar la peculiar voz de Naruto desde el balcón. Se había quedado un par de segundos escuchando la conversación, lo suficiente para saber que al rubio le había gustado más Itachi que el propio Sasuke. El montón de recuerdos de Fugaku comparándolo con su hermano mayor acudieron a su mente como una tromba. Y ahora Naruto también lo compararía con su hermano. Ese fue un golpe a su orgullo que supo disimular bastante bien.<p>

Y hablando de rubios despistados ¿de verdad Naruto era ese chico tan elegantemente vestido y guapo? Si no fuera por la chillante voz, jamás lo habría reconocido. Bueno, realmente estaba muy sorprendido. Quizá lo juzgó predeterminadamente sólo por el barro, pero no podía creer que aquella belleza de verdad le perteneciera al "doncel feo" que lo atormentaba en sus pensamientos todos los días. Aún con la oscuridad de la noche envolviéndolos, sus ojos añil destellaban como el más puro de los zafiros, su piel se veía tersa, y su cuerpo bien formado aún era visible bajo el cúmulo de prendas que vestía. Jadeó un poco al sentir su boca seca y reconoció que aquel chico no estaba tan mal. El tal Naruto debería de sentirse privilegiado de que el conde Uchiha lo considerara _algo_ atractivo. Pero jamás admitiría en voz alta el error cometido al llamarle "feo", antes prefería comerse su propia lengua para que no sacaran ni una palabra de su boca.

La otra desgracia que había ocurrido era precisamente encontrarse con su hermano mayor. No lo odiaba, pero ¿qué demonios hacía Itachi allí? Se suponía que debía estar en su alejado pueblo con su adorado rubiales, descansando y sufriendo los estragos de su enfermedad. Nunca comprendería lo que pasaba por la mente del primogénito de los Uchiha, pero, cada vez que lo veía, recordaba que había vivido a la sombra de su perfecto hermano mayor por más de veinte años.

El dolor de cabeza era fruto de la palabrería de Lady Haruno. Es cierto que podría haber invitado a otra mujer mucho más _callada,_ pero pensó que la belleza de Sakura sería suficiente para impresionar y hacer rabiar al Namikaze, cosa que no logró y sólo le hizo enfurecer más. Y además, algo debía de estarle sucediendo en la cabeza, ya que por momentos, su vista se oscurecía. Pensándolo mejor, le atribuyó sus breves momentos de ceguera a la inmensa cantidad de opio consumida horas antes de recoger a Sakura. No pudo evitar clavar sus ojos en el atractivo doncel durante toda la cena. Su sonrisa atraía a sus ojos azabaches como a un imán. Rezó para que el rubio no se diera cuenta de sus constantes miradas.

Con Sakura en sus brazos danzando alrededor del salón, clavó su mirada en Naruto. Tal vez su belleza lo había cautivado _un poco_, pero aún seguía despreciándolo por su rechazo. El colmo de la noche llegó cuando observó que su amigo Suigetsu se acercaba a Naruto con total galantería. Recordó que Suigetsu había dicho algo como "si no lo tomas tú, lo haré yo". No le importó dejar a Lady Haruno parada en medio de la pista cuando sus pies lo dirigieron automáticamente hacia donde se encontraba el rubio.

–Pero, al igual que mi amigo, he quedado prendado al instante de tu belleza.

–Sí, claro y también de mi dinero, ¿no es así joven Hozuki?

–Para nada. Tu fortuna no tiene nada que ver en todo eso.

–Es lo que todo mundo dice. ¿Y su amigo se llama...?

–Sasuke Uchiha. El conde Sasuke Uhfjklamm… –la mano de Sasuke llegó demasiado tarde para evitar la catástrofe que acababa de ocurrir. Con un empujón, alejó a Suigetsu de Naruto y con una de sus miradas prepotentes asustó a las jovencitas.

–Vaya, pero que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí, conde Uchalajitami.

–Uchiha. –reviró los ojos, acostumbrado al poco interés del doncel. –Lo que dijo este estúpido de Suigetsu….

–Es mentira. –jadeó por un poco de aire Suigetsu, metiéndose de nueva cuenta a la conversación. –O al menos lo era hasta antes de verte tan hermosamente arreglado, mi preciosura.

–Le recuerdo, joven Hozuki, que a pesar de ser un doncel puedo defenderme bastante bien, por lo cual agradecería que no me llamara con esos despectivos motes cariñosos que, con seguridad, ha de usar para todas sus conquistas. –pidió Naruto en un tono falsamente dulce.

–¡Vaya! Si así eres en una fiesta, ya me imagino que gimes como una fierecilla en la cama. No puedo esperar a tenerte entre mis piernas…

Las mejillas de Naruto adquirieron un súbito color rojo. Momentos después, Suigetsu volaba sobre la mesa de bebidas, coloreando sus cabellos blancos del color rojo del ponche.

–No era necesario que me defendiera, conde. –susurró amenazante el rubio. –Puedo hacerlo bastante bien yo solito.

–No sería propio de un caballero como yo el dejar que le falten al respeto, lindura. –contestó con sarcasmo. –He defendido su honor.

–¡Que honor ni que nada! –exclamó furioso el rubio. –¡Yo estuve a punto de golpearlo, pero te metiste! He lidiado con tipos como él toda mi vida, así que sé perfectamente cómo defenderme ¡Sólo lárgate de aquí, teme!

La sala entera posó sus ojos en la discusión, asombrados de que alguien se atreviera a hablarle de esa manera al conde y que aún continuara respirando. El pelinegro notó las miradas de sorpresa y, a pesar de que nunca le habían importado las apariencias, tuvo que hacer una enorme actuación para salir de ahí sin levantar más sospechas de las necesarias.

–Estoy a sus pies, mi bello doncel. –apoyó una rodilla en el piso, como si estuviera jurándole amor eterno, hecho que desconcertó al rubio. –Haga de mí lo que le plazca, pues no podré olvidarme de sus hermosos ojos hasta que la muerte decida venir por mí.

–¿Pero qué dem…?

–Daría hasta la última gota de mi sangre por pasar _un minuto con usted…_ a solas. –interrumpió el moreno. Ni él mismo sabía de dónde sacaba tanta palabrería cursi, supuso que de algún ridículo cuento infantil leído en su infancia. –¿Me concedería el honor de _caminar conmigo un momento_?

–¡No entiendo qué…!

–¡_No es necesario que grite…_ nuestro amor a los cuatro vientos! –poniéndose de pie, lo fulminó con la mirada, rezando para que el rubio comprendiera. Lo del show comenzaba a incomodarlo. –_Los jardines_ son un bello paisaje que dos enamorados deberían de recorrer en una noche tan perfecta como esta.

–Bien, de verdad que no…

–¡_No está bien_ que esto suceda sin estar casados, pero si insiste, no me queda más remedio que ceder a sus deseos y besarlo…!

–¡No! Espera… _¡ya entendí!..._ iré…. ¡aléjate de mí, Uchalajkammmmmm…!

Apresó su delgada cintura con una de sus manos y la otra se enredó en los cabellos dorados de la nuca, para profundizar el beso. Naruto dejó de pensar al sentir la húmeda lengua delinear su labio inferior. Se dejó llevar por el conde, sin darse cuenta, hasta una de las puertas que daban al jardín, mientras que su corazón latía aceleradamente y sus manos se sujetaban a la elegante chaqueta del pelinegro. Ni siquiera miró las caras de estupefacción de los invitados, tal parecía que la maldición de los Uchiha consistía en embobar a sus enemigos con sensuales besos. Cuando el fresco aire de la noche alborotó sus cabellos su cerebro reaccionó. Empujó al conde con todas sus fuerzas y logró ganar unos centímetros de distancia. Sonrojado y furioso, gritó:

–¡Te dije que había entendido, animal! ¡Iba a seguirte el jue…!

–¿_Insistes_ en otro beso, amor mío? Mucho me temo que _no podré ser lo suficientemente caballeroso_ con usted…

–¡Lo entendí, lo entendí! –susurró Naruto, tapándole los enrojecidos labios a Sasuke. –¡He quedado tan impresionado con usted, que _lo seguiría_ al fin del mundo!

Una chispa de humor brilló en los oscuros ojos y jaló de la muñeca al rubio doncel, recorriendo los pocos pasos que los separaban de la salida en un par de segundos. Cuando estuvieron a solas, Naruto no pudo evitar reprocharle:

–¡Te dije que había entendido, no era necesario que me besaras, grandísimo idiota!

–Pues no lo parecía, cabeza de chorlito.

–¡Cabeza de cacatúa!

–¡Rubio tonto!

–¡Arg, ya cállate, teme!

–¿Sabes que, teóricamente, podría desafiarte a un duelo a muerte por insultarme de esa manera frente a los invitados?

–No serías el primero al que hiciera morder el polvo, _conde_.

El hermoso jardín que los rodeaba fue testigo del duelo de miradas. Sasuke aún estaba enojado por el rechazo y su ira se incrementaba cada vez más al darse cuenta que su treta con Lady Haruno no había despertado ni una pizca de celos en el rubio. Caminaron en silencio un par de minutos, dejando que el frío viento refrescara sus sentimientos. A pesar de todo, Sasuke tenía que admitir que la compañía de Naruto no era del todo mala. Además, ¿de qué podía quejarse si aquel doncel era mucho más guapo que cualquier mujer que hubiese conocido? Tan ensimismado estaba que apenas notó la furiosa mano dirigida hacia su mejilla.

–¿Por qué demonios me golpeas? –preguntó, llevándose la palma de su mano a la mejilla y notando después, las delicadas gotas carmín que salían de su labio inferior roto. –¡Ten en cuenta que estás retando a un _conde_, Namikaze! Tal vez de dónde vienes no hay suficiente respeto, pero aquí una ofensa a mi es una ofensa directa al rey. –advirtió.

–No me importa si le pego al rey o a la puta del rey, pero juré que me ibas a pagar el beso robado con sangre y ya me la estoy cobrando, teme. –el brillo con los ojos de Naruto era algo digno de tomar en cuenta, pues ese doncel pelearía con quien fuese necesario para salvar su orgullo. Definitivamente el rubio podía defenderse solo a la perfección.

–¿Y cómo me voy a cobrar yo el orgullo herido?

–¡Oh, vaya! –repuso Naruto con falsa dulzura. –¿Lastimé el gran trasero de tu ego, conde? ¡Era justamente lo que merecías, baka!

–¡Nadie me ha hablado de esa manera en veintiocho años, Namikaze!

–Pues ya es hora de que alguien te ponga en tu lugar. No por ser un conde te tengo miedo.

–Parece que no entiendes que yo soy el ofendido, dobe. ¡Te ofrecí matrimonio y tú, un simple pueblerino, lo rechazaste!

–¡Preferiría casarme con una hormiga antes que contigo! –para Naruto la situación, lejos de volverse amenazante, comenzaba a resultarle cómica. Aún así, consideraba que el conde Uchiha era un egocéntrico amargado de lo peor. Y, a juzgar por el ceño fruncido del pelinegro, se lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio.

–¡No encontrarás a nadie mejor que yo, usuratonkachi! ¡Pertenezco a la noble familia Uchiha! Una familia de poderosos guerreros, capaces de derrotar al infalible Hashirama Senju, no creo que tu dobe cabeza de chorlito pueda entenderlo.

–Lo que no entiendo es que pareces demasiado dolido con mi rechazo, teme. Dijiste que no podría conseguirme a nadie mejor que tú ¿no es verdad? Entonces dime, ¿por qué con tu apellido tan famoso no te has casado con alguien mejor que yo? Es decir, cualquiera moriría por convertirse en la condesa Ujicha. –el rostro de Sasuke se contrajo en una mueca de puro odio. –¡Ah, es cierto! El famoso apellido Uchajila ha sido mancillado por tu forma de vivir… nadie se casaría con un mujeriego y bebedor como tú. Por eso quieres casarte conmigo, para restituir tu honor, complacer a tu madre y por supuesto, restablecer tu cuenta bancaria. Y aunque muchas de mis compañeras extranjeras han comprado maridos sólo para obtener un título nobiliario, yo no necesito comprarte, Sasuke.

–¡No estoy a la venta! No puedes comprar un marido porque…

–¡Aunque claro, un matrimonio por conveniencia tendría sus ventajas! –interrumpió Naruto. –Por ejemplo, yo podría disfrutar en mi cama de alguien tan atractivo como tú, Sasuke…

Naruto salvó la distancia que los separaba de manera veloz, colgando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del conde y pegando sus cuerpos de una manera que nadie consideraría decente. Agradeció que el jardín en donde estaban fuera bastante oscuro y los mantuviera ocultos del resto de los invitados. Un suave movimiento sugestivo bastó para colorear las pálidas mejillas del pelinegro. No se esperaba tener a Naruto _tan _cerca, con su suave aliento acariciándole la oreja y sus manos viajando por la ancha espalda, posándose justo antes de donde ésta cambiaba su casto nombre. Por un momento, el conde se quedó sin palabras, con los brazos fuertemente pegados a sus costados y dejándose hacer por el atractivo Naruto.

–… y tú tendrías todo mi dinero para gastarlo. –susurró. –Es por eso que los matrimonios por conveniencia, son _de _conveniencia también.

–Na-Namikaze…

–No lo niego, eres atractivo, Uchalija. –antes de separarse rozó con sus labios la comisura sangrante del conde. –Pero, como te dije anteriormente, sí puedo comprarme algo mejor que tú.

Sus reflejos eran bastante buenos como para esquivar el golpe que Sasuke estuvo a punto de estrellar en su mandíbula.

–No soy un objeto que puedas comprar, Namikaze. –murmulló con rabia.

–¿De verdad? Pues al principio parecía que estabas vendiéndote al nombrar todas las maravillas de los Utija…

–Olvidaré que eres un doncel y…

–¿Me pegarás? –interrumpió. –¡Hazlo! Sabes que puedo defenderme muy bien, Uchajita.

–Eres tan desesperante y antipático…

–¡Mejor que ser un egocéntrico y borracho!

–¡Ya me hartaste, Namikaze!

–¡Vete a la mierda, maldito conde!

El intercambio de golpes no tardó en comenzar. Como bien había dicho, Sasuke olvidó que Naruto era un doncel, sobre todo después de comprobar que su derechazo era tan fuerte como el suyo. Miró al rubio como un igual, una persona que no se dejaría pisotear ni humillar por las reglas de la sociedad, aún si eso le conllevaba a enemistarse con toda la ciudad. Y al comprenderlo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Tal vez esa era la persona indicada, la que estaba esperando durante tanto tiempo. Una persona que no se subyugaría a sus deseos ni inclinaría la cabeza. Orgullosa y terca, al igual que él, pero tan diferentes… estaba decidido a no continuar con esa absurda pelea. Empujó al rubio con la suficiente fuerza para tirarlo sobre el pasto.

Una punzada en su cabeza y después, todo se volvió rojo. Culpó al exceso de vino durante la cena. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclararse la vista. Observó que el rubio se ponía del pie lentamente y luego se abalanzaba sobre él a una velocidad extremadamente lenta para darle un buen golpe en la mandíbula. Al no sentir el golpe en el instante esperado se desconcertó. Cerró los ojos un segundo y, al abrirlos, el rubio continuaba en el suelo. Naruto se puso de pie y se lanzó sobre él, justo en la misma secuencia que anteriormente había visto… ¿acaso era una alucinación suya? ¿Cómo podría prever los movimientos del rubio?

Naruto se dio cuenta de que el moreno estaba desconcertado, pero aún así se lanzó al ataque. Aquel egocéntrico conde definitivamente necesitaba un par de buenos golpes para que se le bajaran los humos. Cuando su puño estuvo a punto de rozar la mandíbula del conde, el pelinegro, con un movimiento rápido e imprevisto, se agachó, provocando que el puño aterrizara justo sobre su ojo izquierdo.

Sasuke trastabilló y cayó al suelo, cubriéndose su ojo inmediatamente, presa de un intenso dolor que duró tres segundos. Naruto se quedó de pie frente a él, observándolo boquiabierto. A través de los dedos del conde comenzaba a salir abundante sangre. El rubio no lo pensó dos veces y se acuclilló a su lado.

–¡Perdóname, Sasuke…! –susurró, incrédulo ante la hemorragia. –¡Juro que…! ¡Te moviste, teme! No se suponía que debía golpear tu ojo…

–Dobe… ¿estás preocupado?

–¡Por supuesto que no! –protestó. –De hecho, creo que te lo mereces… ¿te duele mucho?

–Es lo curioso… no me duele.

Los gritos y el jaleo del jardín llamaron la atención de los invitados. Minato y Lady Mikoto corrieron al notar que sus hijos estaban peleándose. El primero en llegar fue Minato, que al ver el rostro sangrante del conde sintió que se le paralizaba todo el cuerpo. Su hijo sería acusado de agredir a un noble y eso lo pagaría muy caro. Al llegar Mikoto, se arrodilló al lado de su hijo, pero lo primero que hizo fue revisar a Naruto. También el rubio tenía un buen corte en el labio, la nariz le sangraba y uno de sus pómulos comenzaba a adquirir un alarmante tono morado, pero al doncel lo único que le importaba por el momento, eran las heridas de Sasuke.

–Yo estoy bien. –movió la cabeza para zafarse del agarre de Mikoto. –Es Sasuke…

La mujer posó los ojos en su hijo. La camisa comenzaba a mancharse por la sangre derramada y el conde mantenía el único ojo visible cerrado.

–Es mejor examinar el daño antes de que lleguen todos los invitados. –sugirió Minato, acercándose al grupo.

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo. Con cuidado, rodeó la mano con la que el conde intentaba detener la hemorragia con su propia mano para retirarla con cuidado. Casi jadeó con sorpresa al notar que el ojo permanecía en su lugar, pero ahora la pupila era de un increíble color rojo y de la órbita bajaban dos ríos de sangre, cómo lágrimas.

–El Mangekyou… –susurró Mikoto, llevándose una de sus manos a los labios. –La maldición de los Uchiha.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola gente bonita!<em>

_Lamento muchísimo la tardanza… ¡pero estaba en finales! Y las guardias cuidado niños llorones no son las más lindas del mundo… mi instinto maternal es nulo. _

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el nuevo capi que está recién salidito del horno… ¿qué piensan de la maldición? El secreto del Sharingan se irá revelando en los próximos capítulos y, gran parte del secreto, se encuentra en Itachi. ¿Qué pasará con Sasuke y Naruto? Quizá el rubio tenga que pagar un buen precio por insultar al conde XD._

_El diamante que menciona Kiba "Mar de Luz" o Darya-ye Noor, es uno de los más grandes del mundo con 182 quilates. Es de color rosado, muy raro de encontrar, y forma parte de las joyas de la corona iraní. Más información, en wikipedia! ;) Es muy interesante la historia._

_¿Qué habrá en el próximo capítulo? Bueno, definitivamente Mikoto y Minato castigarán a sus retoñitos por pelearse en medio de la fiesta… y claro, comenzaremos a hablar un poco más del Mangekyou y todo el secreto que rodea a la maldición. _

_Agradecimientos a todos los que siguen la historia en especial a: __**XCony - Moon-9215 - Fay g - camiSXN - NelIra - AoiSakura6 - kaoryciel94 - Nihon16Mer - shirly queen - Luna - Sayukira.**_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!_

_Y también les agradezco a todos los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritas, se han suscrito o la siguen anónimamente._

_No me queda más que despedirme y nos leeremos dentro de poco en el siguiente capítulo._

_Que tengan una semana linda y les mando un abrazo! Y besos!_

**_Kerky_**

**Número de palabras (sin notas de autor):**_** 9.436**_


	4. Capítulo III: Teatro en casa

_Senju maldijo a los Uchiha, jurándoles que nunca serían felices. Y al parecer esa maldición se cumpliría cuando el conde Sasuke Uchiha tuviese que casarse por conveniencia después de perder toda la herencia. ¿El problema? ¡Naruto y él se odian! _

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo en un fic sin ánimos de lucro porque no tengo nada más productivo que hacer que inventarme una historia como esta. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (¡Por favor! ¡Pon algo de NaruSasuNaru en el manga! Las chicas estaremos eternamente agradecidas)

Advertencias: **AU, yaoi, leguaje fuerte**, exceso de sentimentalismo y cursilerías, escenas con contenido sexual y abuso de sustancias adictivas. Si algo de esto atenta contra tu criterio, evítate la pena de leer el fic.

* * *

><p>Holy Curse!<p>

_Capítulo III: Teatro en casa_

–¿Me podrías decir qué demonios estabas pensando, Naruto?

–¿Qué rayos hacías, conde Sasuke Uchiha?

Naruto casi sintió pena por el sermón que Lady Mikoto ahora le cantaba a Sasuke. Podría ser muy conde, pero Mikoto aún tenía esa autoridad de madre que estremecía hasta la punta de los cabellos, lo podía notar en el entrecejo fruncido del pelinegro y en la forma en cómo desviaba la mirada lejos de su progenitora. Y hablando de padres regañones, ¿para qué ir más lejos? Su propio padre también le estaba dando el sermón de su vida, sólo que con la diferencia de que él fingía entender y asentía a todo lo que Minato Namikaze le decía.

–Yo no tuve la culpa. –replicó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos. –Él intentó…

–¡Sólo te defendí de Hozuki, tonto Namikaze!

–¡No le contestes de esa forma al _joven_ Namikaze! –regañó Lady Uchiha.

–¡Yo le contesto como se me pega la gana! –contestó el conde, poniéndose de pie con cuidado y sosteniéndose el pañuelo húmedo en el ojo herido. –Yo debería de estar ofendido por la grosería de ese usuratonkachi.

–¡Me besaste a la fuerza, bastardo! –contraatacó el rubio, también se puso de pie para encararlo. –¡Me has besado a la fuerza dos veces, estúpido conde!

–¡Era sólo para disimular y sacarte de ese lugar, imbécil!

–Todo estaba bajo mi total control hasta que tú entraste, Uchajita. ¡No era necesario que lanzaras a Lord Suigetsu por los aires y arruinaras la fiesta de tu hermana!

–¡Discúlpame entonces, Namikaze! –dijo con ironía el conde. –Tal vez debería de haberme quedado de brazos cruzados y ver cómo caías en las redes del idiota de Suigetsu y te insultaba al mismo tiempo.

–Obviamente conozco a los de su clase, tarado. No iba a dejarme engañar por un bastardo como ese.

–¡Definitivamente eres un maldito perdedor!

–¡Cállense los dos! –intervino Mikoto, cansada de tanta palabrería absurda. –Discúlpeme por alzar la voz de ese modo, señor Namikaze.

–No se preocupe, Lady Uchiha. –respondió de inmediato Minato. –Sólo se adelantó a lo que yo justamente iba a hacer.

–¿Se dan cuenta del lío en que nos han metido? –señaló con voz baja Mikoto, hablándoles tanto a su hijo como a Naruto. –Usted, joven Namikaze, se ha metido en un gran problema al insultar públicamente y agredir a un conde. Y tú, Sasuke… –su voz cambió a una mucho más fría. –…te has enemistado con una de las familias más influyentes del reino, por no decir de aquellas que gozan del aprecio del rey.

Ambos chicos refunfuñaron, sentándose uno enfrente de otro, pero a extremos opuestos de la amplia y lujosa sala que Hinata les había prestado para refugiarse de las miradas curiosas después del escándalo.

–Además, ¿cómo les vamos a explicar a todos que has besado a un doncel? No podremos mantenerlo mucho tiempo oculto, los invitados lo comentarán con los demás y pronto toda la ciudad estará enterada de lo ocurrido. –las palabras de Mikoto tenían razón. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el reino entero supiera que el mujeriego conde había besado a un doncel.

–A mi no me importan lo que piensen. –dijo Naruto con convicción. –Los que estamos aquí reunidos sabemos la verdad y eso es lo que ciertamente me importa.

–Pero, joven Naruto…

–Tal vez debería explicarle a Lady Aburame lo que ocurrió, sólo para que no malinterprete la situación. –continuó hablando el rubio menor.

–¡Espere, joven Namikaze! –interrumpió de pronto la única mujer de la sala. –Tal vez a usted no le importe, pero los Uchiha tenemos una reputación que cuidar.

–Es suficiente, madre…

–¡No! Escúchenme todos muy bien… –sus ojos brillaron con un destello de victoria. –Fingiremos que Sasuke se ha enamorado perdidamente del joven Naruto, simularemos que están prometidos y, después, podemos cancelar el compromiso.

–¡No! ¡Jamás de los jamases! ¡Me niego! –gritó inmediatamente Naruto. Aunque sólo fuera fingir, estar comprometido con ese Uchalaja le parecía tan atractivo como tragar una enorme cucharada de cristales afilados revueltos con cucarachas.

–Joven Namikaze, creo que usted no entiende…

–¡La que no entiende es usted! Ni de broma fingiré algo que no siento por ese basmhggarh…–Minato tapó la boca de su hijo con sus manos antes de que Naruto pudiese decir algo que lamentaran después.

–Si dejamos esto así como está, los comentarios que hará la ciudad lo perjudicarían tanto a usted como a mi hijo. –declaró calmadamente Lady Uchiha. –A usted lo acusarán de ser un doncel… _fácil_, al dejarse besar de esa forma frente a todos los invitados y sin estar casado o comprometido. Puede ser que no le importe eso, pero pronto se dará cuenta que todos rehuirán sus miradas y su compañía. Si el rey se entera de lo sucedido, perderán la alta estima que les tiene. –Naruto gruñó, revolviéndose en su asiento al comprender que Mikoto tenía razón. Lo último que deseaban en esos momentos era enemistarse con el rey. –Además, no tardarían en llevarlo a la corte acusado de insultar a un conde. Recuerde que los condes son parte de la nobleza y, aunque le cueste creerlo, somos una de las familias a las que el rey también tiene en estima. Él no dudará en castigar a un don nadie que se ha atrevido a levantar el puño contra un Uchiha, por más rico que ustedes sean, Namikaze.

–¿Lo ves, dobe? No debiste ni mirarme sin mi permiso.

–La cosa tampoco es fácil para ti, Sasuke. –la mirada negra de Mikoto pareció traspasarlo. –¿Qué pensaría el rey si se entera que un Uchiha besó de esa manera a un _doncel_? Y no es cualquier doncel, Sasuke. El rey se encuentra muy agradecido con la familia Namikaze por los beneficios que ha obtenido. Además, si lo que el joven Naruto dijo sobre el diamante es cierto, definitivamente la balanza se inclinará a favor de ellos y nosotros saldríamos perdiendo.

–Lo que usted quiere decir es que, tanto para los Uchiha como para los Namikaze, a ninguno nos conviene que se entere el rey ¿me equivoco, mi Lady? –intervino por primera vez Minato, comprendiendo el alcance de la situación.

–Efectivamente, señor Namikaze. Esto sería mucho más fácil si supiéramos a favor de quien estaría el rey, pero como no lo sabemos, lo mejor será no andarnos con rodeos.

–No pienso fingir un compromiso con él. –señaló Naruto despectivamente al pelinegro. –Prefiero caminar por el patíbulo pero con la consciencia limpia.

–Naruto…

–¡Bien! –exclamó Lady Mikoto. –De acuerdo, descartaremos lo del compromiso como un favor para el joven Namikaze, pero a cambio…

Naruto casi se ahogó con su propia saliva. El brillo depredador en los ojos de Mikoto definitivamente le advertían que el futuro no le deparaba nada bueno.

* * *

><p>–De verdad no puedo creer lo tonto que fuiste, Naruto. –apenas habían llegado a la mansión Namikaze y su padre le exigió una plática seria en el salón. –¡Pudiste meternos en muchos problemas!<p>

–Papá…

–No entiendo por qué te resulta tan desagradable el conde Uchiha, hasta el punto de llegar a los golpes.

–¡Es un antipático, egocéntrico, amargado, grosero y parrandero! ¿Por qué no habría de odiarlo?

–Naruto… –suspiró. –Creo que entre ustedes hay demasiada tensión…

–¿Tensión? No lo creo. Lo que sí creo es que él y yo somos como el gato y el ratón… ¡totalmente incompatibles! Nacimos para odiarnos, para detestarnos y molernos a golpes cada vez que nos vemos.

–¿No lo consideras atractivo?

Naruto desvió el rostro al recordar la manera tan sugerente en la cual se le insinuó al conde durante su paseo por los jardines. ¿Consideraba al conde atractivo? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Una sola de sus miradas bastaba para convertir su sangre en puro fuego líquido, le revolvía las entrañas, atontaba a su cerebro y le hacía sentir un intenso cosquilleo en el bajo vientre, un cosquilleo que _no _debería de sentir por alguien como él. La boca de Sasuke besaba de maravilla, su lengua era una experta que recorría cada uno de los rincones de su boca para hacerle despertar hasta la fibra más sensible. Y su cuerpo… ¡por todos los dioses! Había aprovechado el breve contacto en el jardín para darse cuenta que tenía todos los músculos firmes y marcados, que sus brazos eran poderosos y que si el conde lo deseaba, sería capaz de levantar a un toro con ellos.

–¿Y bien?

–¡Maldita sea, papá! –exclamó del pronto, interrumpiendo el rumbo de sus nada castos pensamientos. –¡Es un demonio!

–Te sientes atraído por él. –concluyó Minato. –No me sorprende, después de todo no habías encontrado una persona que alterara tu sangre de esta manera con un solo beso.

–¿Qué significa eso, papá? –preguntó el rubio muy serio, sentándose muy recto frente a su progenitor, clavando sus ojos azules en el par idéntico.

–Hormonas. Deseas un revolcón con el conde Uchiha.

Naruto gimió frustrado. Su padre tenía mucha razón. Aunque el conde era un detestable ser humano, no podía negar que estaba más bueno que el ramen, un extraño platillo oriental que le fascinaba. Le atraía y mucho… estaba seguro que si pensaba un poco más en el moreno, el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre descendería hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

–¡Por todos los dioses! –replicó Naruto, llevándose las manos a la cara para ocultar sus ojos de Minato. –¿Cómo puedo desearlo tanto y a la vez aborrecerlo?

–Sólo estás atraído por su físico, es todo. No lo amas, no lo quieres, ni siquiera lo aprecias. Es algo que tu cuerpo desea, un instinto meramente normal.

–De acuerdo. –Naruto aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, intentando controlar su agitación por el reciente descubrimiento. –Eso significa que…

–Que deberás controlar muy bien tus instintos, Naruto. Tal vez sería buena idea un cinturón de castidad…

–¡¿No hablarás en serio?

–No lo sé… ¿tengo que hacerlo? Tú me dirás si te controlas o mando por uno de ellos en cuanto salga el sol. –cansado se puso de pie, dispuesto a ir directamente a su habitación y tratar de dormir un poco antes del amanecer. –Naruto, sólo es una fase. Si realmente lo odias, en poco tiempo pasará.

Se quedó con la mente en blanco hasta que escuchó los pasos de su padre lo suficientemente lejos del salón. Necesitaba pensar un poco más en sus recién descubiertas hormonas. Podía claramente imaginarse a Sasuke besándolo y haciéndole sentir cosas maravillosas, pero no podía imaginárselo en una charla civilizada. Odiaba su carácter arrogante, su complejo de ególatra… era justamente el tipo de personas que detestaba. Su padre tenía razón, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que conociera a una persona que le cautivara por completo, una con la que tuviera intereses en común y que despertara el verdadero deseo de _hacer el amor_, no como ahora, que sólo deseaba desfogarse un rato. Pensó en lo injusta que era la sociedad, los hombres podían desfogarse con una amante y nadie diría nada; el hombre podía tener aquel deseo sexual y nadie lo culparía, era "normal" en un varón. ¿Pero qué pasaba con las mujeres y los donceles? ¿Acaso ellos no tenían derecho a tener deseos sexuales también? Maldito el día en que su padre había decidido cambiar de país, si no fuera por ello, podría acostarse con quien le viniera en gana si así lo quería.

* * *

><p>–¿En verdad sucedió eso?<p>

–¡Ya te dije que sí! Mi hermano fue invitado a la fiesta de los Aburame y presenció todo. Te digo que al fin alguien hizo caer al conde Sasuke Uchiha.

–Simple y sencillamente no puedo creer que el conde se enamoraría a primera vista de un doncel. –la mujer suspiró. –¡Yo también habría deseado que mi príncipe azul me robara un beso de esa manera!

–¡Quisiera estar en el lugar de ese doncel!

–Y yo quisiera estar en el lugar de Sasuke… ¡para quedarme con todo el dinero del doncel! He escuchado que es asquerosamente rico. ¡Incluso llevó a la fiesta un diamante azul! Dicen que con uno de esos, podrías comprar tres castillos.

Hinata disminuyó la velocidad de su caminar al escuchar a aquellas jóvenes hablar sobre el incidente ocurrido hace poco en su casa. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esos cuchicheos, pero le parecían graciosos. Si ellas supieran que su hermano y Naruto en verdad se odiaban, estaba segura que no desearían estar en el lugar de ninguno. Cuando las campanas de una iglesia cercana replicaron, apuró el paso para llegar antes que su marido a la mansión. Shino se ponía furioso si la comida no era servida a las 1:30 de la tarde en punto. Su marido odiaba los fallos y ella no quería problemas por una tontería.

Reprimió un suspiro de alivio al ver a uno de los trabajadores de su marido esperándola en la entrada. Siempre que Shino enviaba a alguno de sus hombres significaban buenas noticias para Hinata, porque quería decir que su marido no iría a comer. Después de unas breves palabras con el hombre, apuró a su doncella al interior de la mansión.

–Lady Aburame, el joven Namikaze la espera en la biblioteca.

Esas también eran buenas noticias. Dejó su pesado abrigo al cuidado de una de las mucamas y pidió que llevaran té a la habitación donde recibiría a su invitado.

–¡Hola Naruto!

–¡Hinata! –se sobresaltó al escuchar entrar a la dueña de la casa. Estaba tan absorto observando las pinturas que decoraban la habitación que ni siquiera escuchó que la anfitriona había llegado. –Lo siento, no quería venir sin avisar pero…

–¡Siempre serás bienvenido, Naruto! No importa la hora ni el día.

–Muchas gracias. –sonrió sinceramente. –La verdad es que no aguanté las ganas de mirar estas pinturas. –con un leve movimiento de cabeza señaló el cuadro del palacio de Konoha y el retrato de Hinata. –Tenía muchas ganas de verlos.

Hinata sonrió y recorrió una enorme cortina que cubría una pared llena de cuadros. Señaló algunos, explicándole a Naruto que también esas eran obras hechas por Sasuke.

–¡Son tan lindas! –sonrió. –Tengo que mantenerlas ocultas porque a mi hermano no le agrada mucho verlas… dicen que le recuerdan su antigua vida.

El rubio alzó las cejas en un gesto sorprendido.

–¿Antigua vida? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Ya sabes, cuando vivía en Konoha. –Hinata sonrió, como si Naruto supiera de lo que hablaba.

–Ah… –sin saber qué más decir, se dedicó a observar la pintura de un frutero que, se notaba, era de los primeros trabajos del moreno. Los trazos eran impecables, pero las pinceladas de color distaban mucho de la perfección que había alcanzado al pintar el castillo de Konoha.

–Pintó esa para uno de los cumpleaños de Hanabi. A mi hermana le gustaban mucho las manzanas. ¡Mira esta! –señaló un cuadro que representaba un enorme lago azul que reflejaba un cielo nocturno estrellado. –Es una de mis favoritas.

–Sasuke realmente tiene talento… me pregunto qué estará dibujando ahora.

–Mi hermano ya no pinta. O al menos no lo ha hecho desde que se fue de Konoha. –explicó Hinata.

–¿Por qué no? tiene talento y necesita dinero… si yo fuera él, estaría pintando para sobrevivir.

–Nunca hemos hablado de lo que pasó. Él discutió con Lord Fugaku, se fue de Konoha y sólo volvió cuando ocurrió el problema con Itachi.

–¿Cuándo Itachi abdicó?

–Sí. Estuvo un par de días en Konoha, solucionó el problema y regresó a la ciudad. Una vez aquí, esa chica…

Naruto estaba muy intrigado con la vida oculta de Sasuke. Y él, siendo una persona curiosa por naturaleza, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de descubrir una parte del arrogante conde.

–No entiendo nada de lo que dices, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

–Bueno… un día hubo una discusión entre Sasuke y Lord Fugaku. Mi hermano sólo tenía quince años y, a raíz de ese problema, se fue de Konoha. Yo nunca me enteré qué fue lo que ocasionó la discusión. Pero creo que todo fue culpa de Karin, la chica que mencioné antes. Sasuke la conoció cuando él tenía catorce años y entonces empezaron rumores sobre ellos dos. –suspiró, sentándose en una silla cercana. –Estoy segura que ella lo arrastró al mal camino, porque mi hermano no solía ser así.

–¿Y quién es esta… Karin?

–Ella era soltera cuando Sasuke la conoció, al poco tiempo se convirtió en la mujer de Orochimaru. –sirvió té en las pequeñas tazas de porcelana y esperó a que Naruto se sentara para continuar explicando. –Hay muchos rumores sobre ella, cada uno peor que el anterior.

–Sólo he escuchado que le gusta la vida lujosa y…

–Esa mujer es una alimaña. –interrumpió Hinata, con un leve rubor en las mejillas. –¿Cómo le dicen a ese tipo de mujeres?

–No ocultemos lo que es. Si es una puta, sólo dilo. –dijo Naruto con tranquilidad, contrario al súbito color carmín del rostro de Hinata. –¿Ella es la amante de tu hermano? Yo creeré lo que tú me digas.

Hinata se sintió mortificada, pues estaba frente a una gran disyuntiva. Por un lado, podía mentir y con ello ganar puntos a favor de su hermanastro Sasuke. La otra cara de la moneda era admitir la verdad y arriesgarse a que su amigo aborreciera aún más a Sasuke, llevándose consigo toda posibilidad de matrimonio.

–¿Hinata?

–¡Lo-lo siento! Me quedé pensando…

–¿No sabes la respuesta o intentas mentirme? –Naruto se encogió de hombros, en un gesto que le quitaba importancia a lo dicho. –Cuando una persona no responde de inmediato sólo hay dos opciones: o está pensando una mentira o no sabe la respuesta. Y en tu caso, no creo que sea la segunda opción.

–¡Naruto…! Es… yo no quiero que pienses mal de mi hermano. ¡Al contrario! –suspiró. –Cada día que pasa me doy cuenta que tú eres la persona perfecta para él, porque no eres manipulable y defiendes tus creencias e ideales de manera admirable. ¡Si Sasuke pudiese casarse contigo, estoy segura que cambiaría! Volvería a ser el mismo de antes.

–Hinata, creo que yo… –por primera vez, Naruto se revolvió incómodo en el asiento. –No me siento atraído hacia Sasuke… ¡es decir! Es muy atractivo, pero su actitud deja mucho que desear. Él y yo tenemos personalidades completamente opuestas y viviríamos peleándonos, insultándonos… no creo que sea el tipo de vida que deseas para tu hermano.

–¡No, tú eres ideal! Sé que mi hermano puede parecer arrogante y antipático, pero te juro que él no es así. Es amable y tiene un lado humano, sólo que esa mujer lo ha hecho olvidarse de todo eso. Pero tú podrías…

–Basta, Hinata. –pidió en un tono casi suplicante. –Sasuke no me va a gustar sólo porque ustedes me juren que es un buen hombre. La única forma en que yo lo miraría de diferente forma sería que él mismo demostrara que no es como la sociedad dice.

Lady Aburame guardó silencio, entendiendo perfectamente las palabras de su rubio amigo, porque ella pensaba justamente igual. Las palabras bonitas no cambian la realidad, son los hechos los que hablan por uno mismo. Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, cada uno analizando las palabras dichas por el contrario hasta que Naruto rompió el silencio.

–Entonces, por lo que hemos hablado, debo de suponer que los rumores acerca de que Karin y el conde son amantes, son ciertos ¿me equivoco? –ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada al Namikaze. –Bueno, entonces debo de admitir que la tal Karin tiene una larga lista de amantes. ¿Es por eso que nadie la quiere invitar a sus fiestas?

–Ninguna familia de respetable apellido quiere estar cerca de una mujer como ella. Y por eso, tampoco mi hermano se encuentra en una alta estima por la sociedad.

–Es comprensible. Supongo que ha de ser muy bella para atraer tantos hombres.

–Ella… –Hinata buscó en sus recuerdos una imagen de Karin. –No es tan fea y su forma de vestir es muy reveladora. Sospecho que sus escotes, junto a su personalidad seductora, atraen a los varones.

–¿Puedo hacerte dos preguntas más? Es tarde y no sé si tienes tiempo de contestarme, tal vez tengas otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

–¡Claro que no! Lord Aburame llegará tarde y las doncellas se encargan de todo. Mi plan para esta tarde era bordar un tapiz que compré hace tiempo, así que entenderás que prefiero pasar el tiempo contigo que hincada y cosiendo. –observó la sonrisa de Naruto y por millonésima vez envidió la suerte de su hermanastro. Si al menos ella hubiese conseguido un marido como el rubio, su vida sería bastante diferente.

–Bueno, la primera pregunta es la siguiente: en una sociedad tan conservadora como esta, que conoce la larga lista de amantes de Karin ¿por qué su marido no hace algo? He escuchado que el adulterio se paga con azotes públicos, o en ocasiones, la cárcel.

–A Orochimaru no le importa lo que Karin haga. Sólo se casó con ella para poder ocultar tras una pantalla de respetabilidad, sus verdaderos gustos. Orochimaru prefiere a los jóvenes varones en lugar de las mujeres. –confesó con un susurro. –Pocas personas lo saben. Orochimaru le da una cantidad de dinero mensual a Karin para mantenerla a su lado y ella es feliz fingiendo ser la esposa de él, mientras que por las noches visita las camas de sus verdaderos amantes.

–Y por esa razón a Orochimaru le da igual lo que su mujer haga por las noches. –cruzó los brazos, fijando su mirada en Hinata. –Vaya, eso _sí_ que es un matrimonio de conveniencia.

–Así es, y ella se casó aceptando de antemano ese acuerdo. –sirvió un poco más de té en la taza vacía del rubio. –¿Y cuál es la otra pregunta, Naruto?

–La otra pregunta… sé que no es de mi incumbencia y no me molestará si me dices que mejor me calle, pero me mata la curiosidad ¿qué tan cierto es lo de la maldición de la familia Ugicha? ¿Y el… mmm… Sharingan o eso que mencionó Itachi?

–Puedo contestarte eso, pero… –miró a su alrededor y agudizó el oído para saber si había algún sirviente escuchando detrás de las puertas. –… deberás prometerme que no le dirás nada a nadie, Lady Mikoto lo considera un tema muy personal.

–Ni una palabra saldrá de mis labios, lo prometo.

–Entonces te contaré.

_Hace muchos años vivió en Konoha un poderoso guerrero llamado Hashirama Senju. Los Senju eran conocidos por su increíble resistencia física y habilidad en la batalla. Conquistaron muchos territorios y eran buenos y justos con sus sirvientes. Pero Madara Uchiha siempre los odió. Con el fin de poder vencer al conde Hashirama, Madara comenzó a hablar mal de él y a prometerles dinero y poder, de esa manera, muchos de los Senju se unieron a Madara cuando éste se levantó en armas contra el conde. Hashirama fue derrotado por la avaricia de sus propios hombres y sabiendo esto, maldijo a Madara y a toda su descendencia, jurándoles que ninguno de los Uchiha sería feliz mientras vivieran con el sentimiento de la avaricia. Después de asesinar a Hashirama, su ejército exigió que cumpliera sus promesas sobre poder y dinero, cosa que desde luego no cumplió. Al contrario, los despojó de sus pocas pertenencias y duplicó sus horas de trabajo, esclavizó a sus mujeres e hijas y a los niños los vendió a otras naciones. Reprimió fuertemente cualquier sublevación, al grado de colgar los cadáveres descuartizados de los rebeldes en las puertas principales del castillo. A partir de ese momento, todo comenzó a decaer en Konoha. Se dice que ningún conde ha sabido manejar el dinero apropiadamente, suelen perderlo todo en algún negocio fraudulento o sucesos por el estilo. Todos los condes Uchiha se han casado por conveniencia con mujeres de familias ricas, pero ni siquiera así han logrado mantener su fortuna. Esto sucedió hace ocho generaciones. Actualmente aún trabajan en Konoha varios campesinos, por supuesto que no los tratamos como lo hizo Madara. Eso ha ido modificándose con el paso del tiempo. _

–Es una historia bastante interesante. ¿Pero de verdad crees en la maldición?

Hinata se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

–Quizá te parezca una tontería, pero sí lo creo. –cerró los ojos por un momento. –Te explicaré. Lord Fugaku se casó por conveniencia con Lady Mikoto, así que nunca conoció el amor verdadero. Además, en sus últimos días de vida, sufrió mucho por los rumores acerca de Sasuke y, junto a la decepción que le causó Itachi, fue lo que le llevó a la tumba. Lady Mikoto cree que es feliz rodeada de lujos, pero ella tampoco conoce el amor. Mi hermana Hanabi fue muy feliz en su matrimonio e incluso su hija era una alegría en su vida, pero esa felicidad duró menos de dos años. Sasuke sé que se esconde detrás de todas esas botellas de alcohol y mujeres porque tampoco es feliz. Y yo… bueno, sabes la tragicomedia que es mi vida.

–¿Y qué pasa con Itachi?

–Itachi es el único que ha sido feliz. Creo que él ha roto la maldición. –sonrió al pensar en su hermanastro mayor. –Él era un perfecto conde, fue educado como tal y bajo su corto mandato todo en Konoha parecía mejorar. Estoy segura que él es feliz junto a Deidara y sé que cada día que pasa junto a él no se arrepiente de haber dejado de lado las riquezas.

–¿Quién es Deidara?

–¡Oh, es cierto! –recordó de improviso. –Seguramente tú conoces la versión popular acerca de que Itachi tuvo que abdicar por su enfermedad. Pero la verdad es que Lady Mikoto le obligó a dejar el cargo cuando se enteró que a Itachi le gustaban los varones e inclusive se casó a escondidas con Deidara, un sirviente de la mansión en la que vivía.

Un pinchazo de celos le asaltó el corazón. El antiguo conde le había parecido bastante guapo y un poco más agradable que su antipático hermano menor, lo cual había llamado su atención. Si la noche pasada hubiese tenido que elegir a alguno de los dos para comprometerse, sin dudarlo ni un segundo habría elegido a Itachi. Era una verdadera lástima que estuviese casado.

–Y es por eso que Sasuke ahora es el conde ¿cierto? Y a mí que me había gustado tanto Itachi. –suspiró un poco decepcionado. –¿Y eso de los ojos rojos? Creo que entendí que se llamaba Shar-sharin…

–Sharingan. Mangekyou Sharingan. –corrigió suavemente Hinata. –Yo tampoco sabía mucho sobre eso, de hecho, jamás en mi vida lo había visto ni escuchado. Fue Itachi el que me lo explicó el día de la fiesta.

–¿Y qué significa? –Naruto se sentó en la orilla de la silla, como si fuera un pequeño niño ansioso por escuchar un cuento. –¿Sasuke ve el mundo en color rojo? ¿Puede ver a través de la ropa? Espero que no…

–Claro que no. –Lady Aburame reprimió una sonora carcajada. –Según las investigaciones de Itachi, el Mangekyou aparece solamente en los condes Uchiha que están bajo la maldición, es una señal que hace pública nuestro destino. Sasuke tendrá que aprender a vivir con esos ojos ya que en cualquier momento comenzarán a sangrar abundantemente y no hay ningún aviso previo. Con cada activación del Mangekyou, Sasuke irá perdiendo poco a poco la vista, hasta quedar completamente ciego y la única forma de detenerlo es rompiendo la maldición, esa son las palabras de Itachi.

–No sabía que fuese tan terrible…

–Pero, a pesar de todo, hay una única ventaja del Mangekyou. Al ser descendientes directos de un guerrero, esos ojos le dan la capacidad al maldecido de leer los movimientos del oponente, de esa forma podrá luchar y defenderse de sus enemigos. Cuando se rompa la maldición, Sasuke podrá tener el control absoluto del Sharingan y el daño a la vista se detendrá.

–Parece una maldición griega… ¡me encanta todo este misterio!

–Supongo que te parece fascinante porque no eres tú el que lo vive.

–Quizá. Porque si yo fuese un Ugalita, seguramente moriría de miedo al pensar que jamás sería feliz. –se terminó el té, admirando de reojo las pinturas que colgaban de la pared. –Hinata ¿Cuál es tu favorita? Aunque me cueste admitirlo, el tarado de Sasuke tiene muchísimo talento.

–Debo de admitir que Sasuke es algo a lo que llamarían "genio", igual que Itachi. Pero mi pintura favorita no está aquí. ¿Quieres verla? –se puso de pie y el rubio no tardó en imitarla. –Te la enseñaré, pero debe de ser rápido ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio asintió y siguió a Hinata fuera de la biblioteca, pasando por pequeños pasillos hasta llegar a unas escaleras ocultas tras un pesado mueble de madera oscura. Lady Aburame miró en todas direcciones para asegurarse que nadie los miraba y subió las escaleras seguida por Naruto. Atravesaron algunas habitaciones hasta que llegaron a la recámara de Hinata. Un vistazo más para asegurarse de que estaban completamente solos y entraron en la espaciosa alcoba. En una de las blancas paredes colgaba un retrato que dejó casi sin aliento al Namikaze.

–Definitivamente esta es mi pintura favorita. –dijo innecesariamente la mujer.

–Es… bellísima… sensual… –susurró Naruto, admirando el cuadro frente a él.

La pintura representaba una cama deshecha, con sábanas blancas desordenadas, como si un par de amantes acabasen de levantarse de ahí después de un apasionado encuentro. En medio de la cama, una única rosa roja resaltaba por su color. Un par de copas de vino sobre una pequeña mesita junto a la cama complementaban el cuadro. La sensualidad que expresaba con cada pincelada la pudo sentir sobre la piel. Su corazón se agitó y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, intentando grabar a la perfección aquella pintura tan maravillosa. Con la punta de sus dedos delineó delicadamente el contorno de la rosa, sintiendo la rugosidad del óleo bajo sus dedos. Podía notarse a leguas que el pintor de esa obra de arte era un seductor innato, un hombre capaz de cautivar con la mirada, con una caricia…

–Es magnífico…

–Por eso es mi consentida. La dejé en mi habitación para poder admirarla todos los días, antes de dormirme y al despertar. Es como si…

–Como si de pronto te asaltaran unas inmensas ganas de haber sido tú quien utilizó esa cama. –completó Naruto.

Hinata no sabía cómo, pero el rubio había expresado a la perfección sus sentimientos. Adoraba esa pintura y la consideraba, por mucho, la mejor que había realizado su hermanastro. Con una tímida sonrisa se acercó más a su amigo, pero al notar una sombra detrás de la puerta se separó.

–Na-Naruto…

–Lo mejor será que me vaya. –exclamó de repente, al recordar el lugar en donde estaban. –No sería muy bien visto que me encontrara alguien en tu recámara.

Ella asintió, dándole la razón y lo llevó de vuelta por el mismo camino para mantenerse a salvo de las miradas indiscretas de las doncellas. Ambos volvieron a respirar con tranquilidad al llegar al recibidor. El día comenzaba a cederle paso a la noche y Naruto consideró que era mejor retirarse por el momento. Caminó junto a Hinata hasta la puerta principal.

–Hinata, de casualidad… ¿has visto a Itachi últimamente?

–La última vez que lo vi fue durante la fiesta. Creo que mi madre mencionó que se quedaría un par de días en casa de Sasuke.

–¡Ah!... ¿y cómo está Lady Mikoto?

–Ella está bien.

–¿Y Sasuke? ¿Cómo está su ojo? –preguntó con muy mal disimulado interés porque Hinata se dio cuenta que desde un principio había querido preguntar por el conde. Conteniendo una risita, contestó.

–Él está bien. Recuerda que el sangrado fue por culpa del Mangekyou, no por el golpe que le diste. Su ojo quedó un poco hinchado, pero nada que no pueda solucionarse con un trozo de carne. (*)

–Yo no estaba preocupado por él, para nada… pero si el muy bastardo te pregunta, yo _jamás_ pregunté por él, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo, Naruto. –era más que claro que su amigo tenía nulos dotes actorales.

–Será mejor que me vaya, mañana debo levantarme temprano para comenzar con las reparaciones de un viejo edificio. –una idea cruzó de inmediato por su mente. –¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

–¿A dónde?

–Está a las afueras de la ciudad. Hace un par de semanas compramos un viejo edificio para convertirlo en biblioteca, por instrucciones del rey. Mañana iré a echarle un vistazo para darme una idea general de lo que modificaremos. Tal vez te suene aburrido, pero…

–¡Claro que voy! –contestó de improviso. –Si es un edificio antiguo, seguramente tendrá muchos detalles arquitectónicos que podrías explicarme.

–Exactamente. Pensaba ir yo solo, pero siempre es mejor ir con una buena compañía que esté interesada en ese tipo de proyectos. –su rostro se iluminó con una hermosa sonrisa. –Entonces paso por ti mañana como a eso de las nueve ¿está bien?

Ella asintió, emocionada ante la perspectiva de pasar un día completo junto a Naruto. Después de despedirse, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Su corazón palpitaba increíblemente rápido y podía jurar que un sonrojo adornaba sus pálidas mejillas. Ordenó a una de las doncellas que prepara un baño de agua fría y un té de naranja agria, sin azúcar. Esperaba que el castigo autoimpuesto del agua fría y el té agrio, pudiesen ayudarle a calmar sus recién descubiertas emociones. Sabía que enamorarse de Naruto, a la larga, la metería en graves problemas, sobre todo si su hermanastro terminaba casándose con el rubio.

* * *

><p>No esperaba ese día, o al menos, no esperaba que llegara tan rápido. Todo era culpa del descabellado plan de su madre y del alboroto que habían realizado durante la fiesta de Lady Aburame. Se hallaba ahí, despierto a una hora inusualmente temprana para alguien como él, bajo la fresca brisa de otoño, esperando a que al maldito <em>joven Namikaze<em> se le diera su gana llegar al estúpido desayuno organizado por Lady Uchiha.

Observó sin mucho interés la mesa elegantemente decorada para su desayuno. El verde pasto se extendía más allá del horizonte, perdiéndose junto al azul de una pequeña laguna. El club de caballeros sería un lugar agradable para desayunar si no tuviera que pasar el día completo en compañía de la molestia rubia. Suspiró al escuchar los pasos suaves del que sería su acompañante por las siguientes ocho horas. El plan de Lady Mikoto consistía en fingir una cita con Namikaze para que nadie hablara mal después del beso robado frente a todos los invitados. Una vez concluida la cita, dejarían pasar unas semanas para que se esparciera el rumor de que Namikaze estaba siendo cortejado por el conde antes de "finalizar" su noviazgo por incompatibilidad de personalidad o alguna otra tontería que Mikoto se encargaría de difundir. Sasuke, en contra de su orgullo, había aceptado ya que eso significaba que solamente tendría que soportar una vez al rubio antes de que éste desapareciera de su vida para siempre.

–Buenos días, conde.

–Hola, usuratonkachi. –contestó, sin despegar su mirada del paisaje.

–¡Intento llevarme bien contigo, imbécil! –protestó de inmediato el rubio. –Yo estoy poniendo de mi parte para que las siguientes ocho horas no sean una tortura medieval, pero si tú no estás dispuesto a poner de tu parte, este día lo pasarás mucho peor que yo, puedo asegurártelo, teme.

–Es la primera vez que dices algo levemente razonable, dobe.

–Como sea. –gruñó el rubio, sentándose frente al conde y eligiendo con cuidado algunos de los pastelillos. –Si crees que esto es un castigo divino para ti, imagina lo que yo estoy sufriendo al saber que tengo que pasar el resto del día con un amargado e insufrible bastardo como tú.

–El castigo es para mí, porque tendré que aguantar tus estupideces. –contraatacó.

–Yo soy amable y simpático. Puedo ser buena persona si me tratas con respeto. En cambio tú eres un maldito bastardo hasta con el viento.

–El viento despeina mi perfecto cabello.

–Tu peinado de cacatúa, seguramente. –sonrió al notar el rostro de molestia del moreno. –Como sea, si intentas poner de tu parte, prometo no tratarte como el imbécil que eres, conde.

–Y si tú puedes fingir que eres un poco inteligente, no te trataré como el perdedor que realmente eres.

–Yo soy capaz de hacer eso, conde. –contestó con voz amable. –¿Es usted capaz de soportarlo, Lord Ujita?

–Uchiha. –corrigió, poniendo los ojos en blanco y concentrándose en su café. –¿Eres capaz de aprenderte mi apellido?

–No lo sé, es un poco complicado. Después de todo, mi cerebro no almacena datos inútiles.

–¡Dijiste que intentarías llevarte bien conmigo, pedazo de perdedor!

–Sí, pero no dije a partir de cuándo. –se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. –Al menos quería desquitar un poco mi enojo antes de comenzar a fingir que me simpatizas.

–¡Pues es a partir de ahora, dobe!

–De acuerdo, conde.

El desayuno transcurrió con relativa calma, interrumpido sólo por algunos comentarios intrascendentales y acompañados por el sonido de pájaros cercanos. La comida no estaba nada mal, debía de admitirlo Sasuke, pero tal vez un poco de brandy en… ¡no! Le había prometido a Itachi que se mantendría sobrio durante ese día, y el conde Uchiha nunca rompía una promesa, aunque hubiese sido sacada a la fuerza. Mientras observaba al rubio desayunar, recordó la charla que habían tenido después de la fiesta.

–_Buenas noches, hermano._

_Sasuke jamás admitiría que el saludo en la oscuridad de la noche lo había sobresaltado. Reconocía esa voz, por lo cual no le preocupaba que su hermano lo estuviese esperando en la sala, es más, lo intuía al verlo esa misma noche en la mansión de los Aburame. A pesar de la poca disposición que tenía en esos momentos, lo mejor era escuchar a Itachi para que éste tuviera menos razones por las cuales quedarse en su casa. _

–_Realmente nos has dado una sorpresa al verte aparecer en la fiesta de Hinata._

–_Ha sido sólo una coincidencia el haber llegado el mismo día de la cena. –un acceso de tos lo hizo detenerse un par de segundos. –Me enteré de la fiesta al ver todos los carruajes en la entrada. _

–_¿Y entonces a qué debemos tu honorable visita? –preguntó con sarcasmo._

–_Escuché el rumor de que te has comprometido con cierto doncel. –explicó, logrando capturar toda la atención de su hermano menor. –Quería confirmarlo por mí mismo. Supongo que es cierto, después de ser testigo de la manera en cómo lo besaste durante el baile. _

–_Solamente es un rumor, Itachi. Yo no tengo ninguna intención de casarme con él, aunque mi madre así lo prefiera. _

–_Es una verdadera lástima. Es un doncel muy atractivo. –señaló Itachi, mientras observaba en la oscuridad a su hermano sentarse frente a él. –Mi principal objetivo era informarme sobre tu vida amorosa, pero creo que ha cambiado. Naruto Namikaze me dijo lo del Mangekyou Sharingan y tú mismo lo confirmaste al aceptar que el joven te salvó de los ladrones._

–_¡Ese dobe no me salvó…! –una punzada en el ojo recién golpeado lo hizo refrenarse. –Puedo defenderme perfectamente. _

–_Lo que digas. –comentó, para volver al principal objetivo del tema. –El punto es que has despertado los malditos ojos rojos, lo cual significa que no te queda mucho tiempo antes de quedarte ciego. _

–_¿De qué estás hablando? –con cuidado, palpó el párpado superior para asegurarse de que no estuviera sangrando. –Todo ese estúpido misterio del Sharingan y familias malditas me está colmando los nervios._

–_El Sharingan es la marca de la maldición. Tus ojos sangrarán y no podrás controlarlo. Te darán increíbles ventajas en el campo de batalla, pero el costo es un poco de luz cada vez que sea activado. El Mangekyou Sharingan te llevará a la oscuridad absoluta. _

–_Eso es una estupidez. –replicó molesto. –Sólo fue un golpe que el inútil de Naruto me dio._

–_¿Acaso no pudiste anticiparte a sus movimientos? Piénsalo un poco, Sasuke. –el menor de los Uchiha no rebatió lo dicho por Itachi al recordar ese momento en el que definitivamente pensó que estaba dentro de una alucinación. –El Sharingan es una herramienta muy útil en la batalla, se ha transmitido de generación en generación, pero con la paz en la que vivimos actualmente, es más una molestia que un beneficio. Fue gracias al Mangekyou Sharingan que nuestro antepasado, Madara Uchiha, pudo derrotar a Hashirama. _

–_No… ¡todo esto es muy confuso! A mí no me importan esas maldiciones y el Sharingan o lo que sea… ¿por qué no puedo llevar una vida normal? Todo era perfecto hasta que el imbécil de Naruto se metió en mi vida. Ahora aparecen viejas maldiciones que amenazan con volverme ciego. Pues déjame decirte que no te creo ni una puta mierda, Itachi. _

–_¿Por qué no…?_

–_¡Porque es una estupidez! Mis ojos sangraron por el maldito golpe y si el dobe dijo haber visto unos ojos rojos, tal vez era porque estaba muy borracho esa noche. Ahí está la explicación a tu estúpido cuento infantil. _

_Itachi suspiró. Sabía que la conversación con su hermano no iba a ser nada fácil, considerando el escéptico carácter de Sasuke. Si el conde Uchiha quería pruebas, se las iba a dar._

–_Ahora que has despertado el Mangekyou, las pesadillas se volverán peores. No podrás dormir ni una sola noche en paz, Sasuke._

–_¿De qué diablos…? –clavó sorprendido sus ojos en las rojas pupilas de su hermano. Él jamás le había contado a nadie sobre las recurrentes pesadillas que solían asaltar su sueño y que le impedían descansar apropiadamente. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que Itachi supiera ese secreto? Itachi sonrió ante la mirada de confusión de su hermano y explicó._

–_No es solamente tu secreto, Sasuke. Lo sé porque yo también las soñaba. Sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer nada cada noche, el miedo de ser sofocado por el sin fin de sentimientos que provocan, la desesperación por querer abandonar esa vorágine de recuerdos. ¿Crees que no lo sé, hermano?_

_Muy a su pesar, Sasuke debía reconocer que Itachi tenía razón. Él había descrito sus sentimientos de una forma tan objetiva, que era completamente creíble que él también había vivido esas pesadillas que parecían ser tan reales. Derrotado, escuchó lo que su hermano tenía que decirle._

–_La maldición te corroerá día a día, te desgastará, te enloquecerá… a menos que puedas romperla. _

–_Sólo tú pudiste romperla porque eres un maldito genio, Itachi. Yo no soy como tú…_

–_Y no tienes por qué serlo. –contestó de inmediato. –Piensa con el corazón, no con la cabeza._

–_Es más fácil decirlo…_

–_Buscas una vía de escape y por eso te emborrachas, recurres al opio y te follas a cuanta mujer logras seducir. Sí, tal vez eso te ayude, reconozco que yo también lo hice en alguna ocasión. Pero es sólo un alivio momentáneo. Cuando pasa su efecto, te sientes más miserable que nunca. Un millón de agujas perforan tu cabeza, tu estómago permanece revuelto y la realidad es aún peor de lo que la recordabas. ¿Me equivoco, Sasuke?_

–_¿Alguna vez te has equivocado en algo, Itachi?_

_El mayor sonrió con superioridad, gesto distintivo de los miembros de la familia Uchiha. _

–_¿Y cuál es el secreto? –preguntó cuando el silencio entre los dos se volvió pesado. –¿Cómo demonios se rompe esta maldición?_

–_No sería correcto si te lo dijera. –bostezó. El viaje había sido largo y su salud no tardaría en deteriorarse si continuaba abusando de ella. –Pero te daré una pista: la próxima vez que tengas esa pesadilla, recuérdala con detalle y analiza cada pequeña cosa. Y algo más… todo se ve diferente mientras estás sobrio._

_Refunfuñando, aceptó que su hermano tenía razón. ¿Le preocupaba el quedarse ciego? Tal vez no tanto como Itachi suponía. ¿Ser infeliz el resto de su miserable y patética vida? Bueno, sin lugar a dudas no es lo que hubiese deseado, pero no podía quejarse. La felicidad definitivamente no era para ningún conde Uchiha._

–¿Conde Uchiha? ¿Se siente bien? –Naruto agitó su mano frente al pelinegro al ver que su mirada estaba perdida en un punto imaginario. –¿Lord Uchiha?

–Al fin aprendiste mi apellido, pensé que un pedazo de inútil como tú jamás lo lograría. –dijo al salir de sus pensamientos.

–¡Eres un maldito presumido…! –apretó los puños e hizo un puchero con los labios al recordar su promesa de tratar de llevarse bien con el moreno. –Olvídalo…

A Sasuke le costó mucho trabajo no sonreír ante la carita tierna de Naruto. Por supuesto que el rubio era una persona fuerte, de armas tomar, pero no podía negar que a pesar de toda esa rudeza y mal carácter, en el fondo se encontraba un chiquillo simpático y tierno. Al reconocer el rumbo de sus pensamientos se abofeteó mentalmente y terminó de un trago su ya frío café.

–¿Y qué puede contarme de usted, Lord Uchiha? –preguntó el rubio, tratando de hacerle conversación al conde. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que odiaba el silencio, sobre todo mientras comía.

–Nací y crecí en el palacio de Konoha. Me mudé a la ciudad a los quince años. Heredé el título de conde a los veinte. ¿Le apetece otra taza de café?

–No, gracias. El café me pone nervioso. –contestó rápidamente. En esos momentos no sabía qué odiaba más: si el silencio o la estúpida conversación con fingida amabilidad por parte de ambos bandos. Se sentiría mucho más cómodo en una discusión con insultos que en ese intento de plática.

–¿Y su madrastra? No la he visto.

–Ella no se siente muy bien. El cambio de ambiente no le ha favorecido.

–Entiendo… –también para el conde era extremadamente difícil mantener la compostura, en especial cuando lo único que quería hacer era gritarle un par de cosas y regresar a la comodidad de su mansión.

–¿Cómo es el palacio de Konoha? –preguntó el rubio, lleno de curiosidad. –¿Cuál estilo es el que predomina en las habitaciones? Lady Mikoto ha tenido la bondad de enseñarme los planos de su palacio y he quedado profundamente admirado. He pasado horas intentando imaginar el palacio en el que vivió los últimos días de su vida Lord Hashirama Senju. Mi padre dice que somos descendientes de los Senju, aunque hemos perdido el apellido a través del tiempo. ¿Aún queda con vida algún descendiente legítimo?

–Hablas demasiado rápido, dobe. –interrumpió sin pensar. –Es sólo un montón de piedra dorada con forma de castillo, sin ningún atributo especial. Se encuentra rodeado por extensos jardines descuidados y en el área norte encontrarás acantilados y paisajes rocosos. Las demás áreas son campos de cultivo. ¿Nos vamos?

Naruto asintió, decepcionado por la vaga descripción dada por el conde. Se puso de pie y siguió al pelinegro varios metros hasta la pequeña laguna que complementaba el horizonte. A un lado del agua, un par de sillas y una mesa a la sombra de un gran árbol descansaban sobre el verde y fresco jardín. El rubio pensó que sería un excelente lugar para una guerra de lodo junto a su hermana Ino, pero también sabía que el conde preferiría correr desnudo por toda la ciudad antes que jugar con él. Se dejó caer sobre una silla y observó a Sasuke tomar uno de los libros que había sobre la mesita.

–¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora, conde?

–Lo dirás por ti, porque yo pienso leer. –levantó un poco su libro para que Naruto lo viera. –No sé qué harás tú.

–Hay una barca en la orilla del lago. –señaló el rubio. –Vamos a dar un paseo.

–Ni hablar. –contestó con voz firme y se dedicó a leer el libro.

Naruto gruñó frustrado y se cruzó de brazos. Las siguientes siete horas serían muy aburridas si solamente se dedicaba a observar al pelinegro leer. Una doncella se acercó de entre las sombras para depositar una bandeja con bebidas refrescantes en la mesa y el rubio aprovechó para pedirle algo. En poco tiempo la mujer llegó con el pedido de Naruto y él se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Suspiró y cogió uno de los pedazos de papel junto a un delgado carboncillo para comenzar a trabajar. Cerró los ojos e imaginó aquel cuadro pintado por Sasuke que tanto le había gustado. Sería imposible imitarlo, así que decidió empezar a dibujar algo más sencillo. Inquieto, buscó con la mirada algo que pudiese servirle de inspiración y lo encontró en medio del lago. Una parvada de cisnes navegaban en las frescas aguas y el rubio decidió que comenzaría a dibujar uno de ellos.

Le sorprendió que, después de un tiempo considerable, Naruto no estuviese revoloteando por ahí provocándole una migraña con sus pláticas insulsas. Utilizó la excusa de buscar una bebida para echar un vistazo a lo que sucedía. Se asombró al encontrarse con el rubio extremadamente concentrado, con el ceño fruncido y la punta de la lengua asomando entre sus apretados labios. Con el mayor sigilo posible, rodeó el cuerpo de Naruto para enterarse de lo que hacía, mirando sobre su hombro.

Naruto estaba tan concentrado en su dibujo que el tiempo pasó volando. El cuerpo del cisne que dibujaba era medianamente aceptable, y mucho más para una persona con tan poco talento como él. El problema radicaba en la cara del cisne. Por más que quisiera dibujarla, siempre había algo que salía mal. Definitivamente no parecía natural. Suspiró, envidiando secretamente el talento del conde.

–¿Qué intentas hacer, dobe?

–¡Con un carajo…! –gritó sobresaltado Naruto. No se esperaba escuchar la voz de Sasuke tan cerca de su oído, con el caliente aliento susurrándole sobre la piel. –¡Casi me matas de un maldito susto!

El pelinegro torció los labios en una expresión burlona antes de decir:

–No me atrevía a sacarte de tu estado de concentración total. –señaló el dibujo. –¿Qué intentas dibujar?

El rubio se sonrojó al instante e inmediatamente colocó el boceto lejos de la mirada azabache. Lo último que quería era que el conde se burlara de sus patéticos intentos por dibujar. Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta que su preciada hoja se hallaba en manos del moreno.

–¡Devuélveme eso, teme!

–Parece que el pato nadó en aceite. –observó con ojo crítico el boceto. –sus plumas parecen apelmazadas y no tienen esa característica esponjosa y suave. El cuerpo del pato… ¿qué te puedo decir? Está tan gordo que nunca podrá volar. Los patos suelen tener líneas finas y delicadas, pero lo suficientemente fuertes para resaltar.

–¡Ya cállate y dame eso, teme! –se puso de pie, listo para golpear al conde si la situación lo requería. –Además no es un pato, es un cisne.

–El cuello es demasiado corto y robusto, parece un pato. –dijo con burla.

–¡Lo que sucede es que no recuerdo muy bien cómo son los cisnes! –excusó, arrebatándole el dibujo al pelinegro. –Ya que estamos en una "cita" deberías llevarme al centro del lago a ver los cisnes.

–Olvídalo. –murmuró, volviendo a su lugar para retomar la lectura. –De cualquier manera, tienes nulo talento artístico.

–¿Te han dicho lo malditamente amargado y prepotente que eres?

–Con más frecuencia de la que imaginas. –contestó automáticamente, sin separar los ojos de su libro. –Casi lo considero un cumplido.

–Pues no deberías considerarlo un cumplido… idiota. –susurró. Gracias al conde su inspiración para dibujar había desaparecido. Aún así, tomó sus cosas y con pasos decididos se dirigió hacia una de las tres pequeñas canoas que estaban en la orilla del lago. Si el tonto de Sasuke no quería llevarlo, él iría solo. Antes de irse, tomó la mitad de las galletas que había sobre la mesa y las guardó en sus bolsillos.

Al principio, le resultó difícil maniobrar con los dos remos y dirigir la canoa él solo, pero con un poco de práctica se acostumbró. Un par de minutos después se hallaba en medio del agua, pero los cisnes al observarlo acercarse e interrumpir la paz que gozaban, se alejaron. Las aves cambiaron de opinión respecto a alejarse al darse cuenta que el rubio arrojaba pedazos de comida. En poco tiempo, Naruto recobró la inspiración perdida. Con varios cisnes tan cerca de él, era imposible no darse cuenta en qué había fallado su dibujo.

–Hey, dobe… tal vez no debía decirte… ¿usuratonkachi? –su intento de disculpa se vio frustrado al no estar el ofendido. Se quedó sorprendido al notar al rubio en medio del lago, rodeado por cisnes y concentrado en su dibujo. Con esfuerzo, reprimió una sonrisa. Aquel rubio se salía con la suya sí o sí. Justo como el propio Sasuke.

Tal vez se quedó observándolo mucho tiempo, pero el tiempo era algo que se iba demasiado rápido cuando estaba junto al ruidoso rubio, lo había notado desde la fatídica cena en casa de Hinata y no le agradaba el rumbo que sus pensamientos habían comenzado a tomar desde entonces. Un gruñido de su estómago le reclamó por algo de comida así que se puso de pie para llamar al rubio.

–¡Dobe! Es hora de comer. –exclamó, acercándose a la orilla.

El rubio se distrajo al escuchar al conde llamarlo por su sobrenombre no tan cariñoso. Sonrió y levantó la mano, en señal de que había recibido el mensaje. Le echó un último vistazo a su dibujo. Quizá no era una obra de arte como las que solía hacer el pelinegro, pero esta vez su boceto no estaba del todo mal, al menos serviría para mantener callado al engreído moreno. Se puso de pie sobre el inestable suelo de la canoa para estirar un poco los músculos adormecidos de las piernas por permanecer tanto tiempo inclinado. Lo último que imaginó fue que el brusco movimiento le haría perder el poco equilibrio y caer directamente al agua helada.

El súbito revoloteo de los cisnes llamó la atención del moreno. Giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con el lago vacío, la canoa volcada y a su rubio acompañante manoteando en el agua. Cuando notó que la rubia cabellera se sumergía más tiempo del necesario en el agua no se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces y, arrojando la larga chaqueta oscura, se lanzó a salvar al joven Namikaze.

–No otra vez… –susurraba mientras nadaba lo más rápido que podía hacia el rubio. –No, por favor… déjenme ayudarle…

–¡Sasuke…! ¡No vhmnhgf! –escupió el agua que se había tragado. –¡No necfythm… ayuda… mghhgff!

–¡Dobe! –sólo dos metros y conseguiría llegar hasta su lado.

–¡Sasujhmf…! –reunió el suficiente aire para no quejarse por el dolor que le provocaría ponerse de pie. –¿Se puede saber qué haces? Te dije que no vinieras, teme.

El moreno se quedó estupefacto al ver al rubio frente a él, perfectamente bien y con el agua hasta mitad del pecho.

–Deja de hacer el tonto y ponte de pie, conde. –dudando un poco, estiró la mano para ayudar al moreno a ponerse de pie. Sasuke continuaba mirando al rubio con una mezcla de extrañeza y preocupación, que pronto cambiaría a una de rabia al darse cuenta de la tontería que había hecho.

–Si quieres conservar tu cabeza unida a tu cuerpo, será mejor que comiences a ahogarte en este mismo instante, dobe. –susurró, cerrando los ojos y los puños para evitar que estos fueran a dar directamente al rostro de Naruto.

–¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? –se encogió de hombros, retirando la mano que tan gentilmente le había ofrecido al conde para ayudarle a levantarse. –No te pedí ayuda. Además, ¿quién podría ahogarse en una profundidad de poco más de un metro?

–¡Imbécil! ¿Entonces por qué manoteabas y pedías ayuda, soberano tonto? –reclamó, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente y enfrentando al rubio.

–¡Te decía que estaba bien y que no era necesario que te lanzaras como un príncipe valiente a rescatarme, bastardo! Sólo tenía un calambre, pero tú te arrojaste sin pensarlo dos veces.

–Mi cuerpo se movió solo. –contestó rápidamente, dándose la vuelta para regresar a la orilla. –De verdad parecía que estabas ahogándote.

–Bueno… lo lamento ¿de acuerdo? –murmuró entre dientes, siguiendo al conde. –No pensé que fueras a… salvarme o lo que sea que intentabas hacer. Pero… gracias, supongo.

–Da igual, dobe. Por tu culpa estamos completamente empapados.

–Sí, sí… como sea. –le restó importancia al asunto. –¿Por qué corriste de esa manera? Es decir, se supone que eres un maldito genio. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se habría dado cuenta que yo estaba bien.

Sasuke prefirió guardarse sus comentarios acerca de lo increíblemente impotente que se sentía al ver a alguien luchando por su vida en el agua. Los recuerdos de una pesadilla pasada solían atormentarlo en ocasiones como esa y, Naruto, definitivamente no era la excepción. Detuvo su caminata de pronto, cerró sus ojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, esperando que el nudo en el estómago pasara lo más pronto posible. Un golpecito en su espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Perdón, te detuviste repentinamente. –dijo el rubio, dándole alcance. –¿Estás bien?

–Sí, usuratonkachi. –contestó sin abrir los ojos.

–¡Teme, estás sangrando! –exclamó el rubio al ver una lágrima carmesí bajando de cada uno de los ojos del moreno. –¡Es el Mangekyou!

Cortó un trozo de tela de su chaqueta para limpiar con cuidado la sangre del rostro del conde y tomó una de las pálidas manos para sacarlo del agua y guiarlo hasta una silla cercana.

–Dobe, no estoy ciego.

–Lo sé. –dijo mientras se arrodillaba entre las piernas del moreno para continuar limpiando cualquier rastro de sangre. –Pero pensé que sería mejor atenderte aquí que en medio del agua.

–¿Sabes que nada puede detener el sangrado?

–Algo así. –se revolvió inquieto en su lugar. –Pero no quiero que tu ropa se manche. Bastante me va a costar quitarles el lodo del lago.

–¿Piensas lavar mi ropa, dobe? –preguntó con burla. –Pareces toda una esposa tratando de complacer a su hombre.

–¡Cállate, teme! Quería tratar de agradecerte por haber intentado salvarme, pero veo que es un error. –se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a Sasuke y sirvió algo de limonada en un vaso. –Toma, quizá algo fresco ayude a detener el sangrado.

Agradeció en silencio la refrescante bebida al mismo tiempo que parpadeaba repetidas veces, tratando de acostumbrarse al efecto que producía el Sharingan en su vista. Aún le parecía sorprendente la manera en que esos ojos rojos podían anticiparse a los movimientos de cualquier persona.

–Lord conde bastardo. –Naruto se encontraba de espaldas a él, quitándose la empapada chaqueta y los zapatos. –Intenté dibujar un cisne, pero… bueno, lo cierto es que quería tu opinión, pero el dibujo se ha estropeado con el agua.

Sasuke tuvo que contener un suspiro al notar que la blanca camisa que el rubio vestía se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Los pantalones, también mojados, dejaban expuesto un redondo trasero, más tarde, de alguna manera, se encargaría de confirmar su firmeza. Y no podía negar que el rubio era atractivo, con su cabello rubio un poco largo, rozándole el cuello y esos ojazos azules. Despertó de su ensoñación al tomar la muy mojada hoja que Naruto le ofrecía.

–De acuerdo, no eres Da Vinci, pero al menos no es igual que la porquería que dibujaste antes.

Naruto contuvo sus ganas de golpearlo, pero conociendo al arrogante conde, eso era lo más próximo a un cumplido. Sonrió felizmente y le arrebató de nuevo su dibujo. El agua se había encargado de borrar la mayor parte de los detalles, pero al menos el boceto original aún podía distinguirse.

–Si tan mal crees que dibujo, enséñame, conde.

–No suelo luchar por causas perdidas. –contestó. –Además, ¿qué te hace creer que puedo dibujar mejor que tú?

–Es… –se mordió la lengua para evitar decir que había visto sus pinturas en la casa de Hinata. –Cuando criticaste mi primer dibujo, te escuchabas como todo un experto. ¿Un genio como tú es incapaz de dibujar?

–El arte no es uno de mis talentos.

–¿De verdad?

–No sé el porqué de tu insistencia, dobe. –lo examinó con ojos entrecerrados. –¿Me quieres decir algo?

–Para nada, conde bastardo. –cruzó los brazos. Un soplo de viento agitó sus cabellos y le recordó lo mojada que estaba su ropa.

–Vámonos. –Naruto atrapó al vuelo la chaqueta seca que el conde le ofrecía. –Por hoy es todo.

–Pero Lady Mikoto… –intentó protestar.

–Yo le explicaré que nuestra supuesta cita tuvo que concluir antes.

–¿Y el Sharingan? –tomó a Sasuke del brazo, haciéndolo detener su camino hacia el edificio del club.

–Estaré bien.

–La gente se dará cuenta y no creo que quieras comenzar un escándalo. –dijo sabiamente Naruto. –Me quedaré contigo hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a ser negros.

No tenía más remedio que aceptar las palabras y la compañía del rubio. Armándose de paciencia, volvió de nuevo a su silla.

–¿Qué haces, dobe?

–Sólo miro…

–¿Qué?

–Tus ojos, es decir, el Mangekyou. Tiene un color lindo. –le regaló una de sus radiantes sonrisas. –¿Qué se siente poder anticipar los movimientos de tu oponente? ¿Puedes adivinar lo que voy a decir?

–No sirven para leer la mente, usuratonkachi. Y nunca los he utilizado en una batalla real.

–Yo quisiera tener esos ojos. –suspiró.

–¿Y qué precio estarías dispuesto a pagar? ¿La oscuridad eterna o la infelicidad en tu vida terrenal?

Naruto se rascó la cabeza y desvió la mirada. No debería de hablar de ese tema con Sasuke, pero su curiosidad por ver esos ojos rojos pudo más.

–¿Puedes dejar de observarme, dobe? Es incómodo.

–No. Me gustan esos ojos rojos.

–Itachi está viviendo en mi mansión. Se irá mañana. Si lo quieres, puedes pedirle a él que te deje ver sus ojos. De cualquier manera, él es mucho más atractivo que yo. –finalizó, ladeando el rostro para evitar la mirada inquisidora de Naruto.

–Me estoy fijando en tus ojos, no en tu rostro. –contestó. –¿Acaso estás celoso, teme?

–¿De ti? Jamás.

–Pues eso parece.

–Sigue soñando, pedazo de inútil

Naruto río. –¿Sabes algo? Me he pasado mejor el tiempo insultándote que siendo amable contigo.

–Es porque eres raro, dobe.

–Lo dice el conde más raro de la ciudad. –reviró los ojos.

–Usuratonkachi…

El rubio no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque su barbilla fue atrapada por una de las manos de Sasuke mientras la otra viajó a su nuca para acercarlo al atractivo rostro del moreno. Él mismo no tardó en pasar sus brazos por detrás del cuello del conde para profundizar el beso. Ante la demandante lengua de Sasuke, no dudó en abrir su boca, dejándole el paso libre a sus lenguas.

–Ejem… ¿puedo ofrecerles algo de comer, conde Uchiha? ¿Joven Namikaze?

El rubio se separó de Sasuke como impulsado por un resorte. Con sus manos intentó limpiarse de los labios la dulce esencia del conde.

–¿Y ahora por qué…?

–La sirvienta se acercaba. Si nos ve besándonos, podrá difundir el chisme por toda la ciudad y hará más creíble nuestra actuación.

–¡Eres un maldito bastardo, Sasuke!

El moreno sonrió ladinamente mientras observaba al rubio jurar amenazas de muerte y patalear el suelo como un niño chiquito al que recién le quitan su juguete favorito. Definitivamente debía de hacer alguna ofrenda a los dioses que le permitieron crear rápidamente la excusa del beso y, sobre todo, agradecerles la idiotez del rubio para creer semejante excusa estúpida.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todas y todos!<p>

Como siempre, ¡lamento la tardanza! Me costó mucho trabajo imaginar la escena del lago y explicar un poquito la maldición. Aún hay más secretos por revelar… uno de ellos corresponde a las pesadillas de Sasuke. Y nuestra "queridísima" Karin volverá a hacer su aparición. En el capítulo pasado, Sasuke intentó poner celosito a nuestro rubio consentido, así que en el próximo será el turno del pelinegro de rabiar de celos muajajajajajajaja.

_Aclaraciones del capítulo:_

(*) Uno de los remedios populares para bajar la inflamación después de recibir un fuerte golpe es colocar un trozo de bistec o carne sobre el área lastimada… no sé qué tan efectivo sea, pero he escuchado a mis abuelas decirlo y también lo encontré en varias páginas web como remedio casero. Supongo que funciona cuando el filete está frío, en un proceso similar al del hielo.

AGRADEZCO MUCHÍSIMO SUS REVIEWS! Mil gracias a:

**DarkPotterMalfoy - shirly queen - kaoryciel94 - Moon-9215 - Luna - AoiSakura6 - camiSXN - TinkOfAli - Sayukira - Dakota Boticcelli - NelIra - misue.d - Zahia-vlc**

También les agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia de manera anónima o la han marcado como su favorita, se han suscrito o me han incluido en su lista de autores favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias!

No me queda más que desearles un excelente fin de semana y espero leernos próximamente.

¡Cuídense mucho y les mando un abrazote!

**Kerky**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Número de palabras: 10.493 (sin notas de autor)<strong>_


	5. Capítulo IV: Viejas heridas

_Senju maldijo a los Uchiha, jurándoles que nunca serían felices. Y al parecer esa maldición se cumpliría cuando el conde Sasuke Uchiha tuviese que casarse por conveniencia después de perder toda la herencia. ¿El problema? ¡Naruto y él se odian! _

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo en un fic sin ánimos de lucro porque no tengo nada más productivo que hacer que inventarme una historia como esta. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (¡Por favor! ¡Pon algo de NaruSasuNaru en el manga! Estaremos eternamente agradecidos)

Advertencias: **AU, yaoi, leguaje fuerte**, exceso de sentimentalismo y cursilerías, escenas con contenido sexual y abuso de sustancias adictivas. Si algo de esto atenta contra tu criterio, evítate la pena de leer el fic.

* * *

><p>Holy Curse!<p>

_Capítulo IV: Viejas heridas_

No sabía exactamente por qué sus pies lo habían conducido hasta _ese_ lugar, pero después de ser visto por una docena de sirvientes, darse la vuelta y huir como perro con la cola entre las patas no estaba dentro de la lista de opciones del conde Sasuke Uchiha.

Con pasos decididos, recorrió el extenso jardín que separaba la entrada principal de la mansión. Aquella residencia desbordaba lujo y dinero por donde quiera que mirase. El verde pasto casi parecía irreal en una ciudad como esa. Una fuente de mármol blanco en medio del pequeño oasis verde refrescó la vista. La lluvia de la noche anterior había dejado tras de sí un día húmedo y sofocado, precisamente el tipo de clima que Sasuke aborrecía, porque lo hacía sentirse pegajoso y abochornado.

No necesitó tocar la enorme puerta blanca para anunciar su llegada. Los sirvientes de la mansión corrieron a su alrededor como hormigas, preparando el salón principal para recibir a su reciente invitado. Siguió a una de las criadas hacia la habitación donde segundos después sería recibido cordialmente por Minato Namikaze.

–Es un gran honor tenerlo con nosotros, conde Uchiha. –saludó con respeto el mayor. –Pero no puedo decir que su visita no me sorprende. Lo cierto es que no esperábamos verlo por aquí después del… incidente ocurrido con mi hijo.

–Es por ello que me he permitido venir aquí, sin avisarle primero. Espero que me disculpe por las molestias que ha generado mi repentina visita. –respondió Sasuke, sin despegar la vista del rubio. Podía darse cuenta que la mirada azul no sentía precisamente aprecio por él, pero poco le importaba. A quien debía de impresionar sin lugar a dudas, era a Naruto. Y cuando el menor estuviese perdidamente enamorado, lo botaría y se cobraría la humillación pasada. Por un momento _casi_ había olvidado su plan, sobre todo cuando tuvo a un rubio mojado y apetecible frente a él, pero unos días de soledad le habían recordado su plan original, esa era la verdadera razón por la cual estaba allí.

–¿Viene a ver a Naruto? –sus cejas se alzaron en sorpresa al reconocer lo que el conde ocultaba tan celosamente detrás de su espalda. –¿Es por eso que usted trajo…?

–¡Flores! –la chillante voz de Naruto interrumpió desde lo alto de la escalera. –¿Me trajiste flores, teme? –bajó las escaleras a una velocidad mayor de la de un humano promedio.

Sasuke dejó de esconder el precioso ramo de flores y se dedicó a observar a su rubia víctima, poniendo una de sus fingidas sonrisas de seductor, de aquellas que provocaban que las mujeres se enamoraran, perdieran la razón y abrieran las piernas. En un parpadeo, Naruto se hallaba frente a él, alternando su azulina mirada entre el ramo y el rostro del conde.

–No puedo creerlo… ¿de verdad me trajiste flores, bastardo?

Sin ninguna delicadeza, Naruto tomó el ramillete de entre las blancas manos, observando los girasoles, margaritas y azucenas que componían el silvestre arreglo. Se veían tan frescas, que podía imaginarse a Sasuke despertándose temprano para ir a cortarlas al campo, pero desechó ese pensamiento al instante, recordando que la familia Uchiha tenía decenas de sirvientes a su disposición. Seguramente una de esas doncellas había sido instruida por las órdenes de su amo para formar el maravilloso ramo que ahora paseaba tembloroso entre las manos del heredero de los Namikaze.

–Un pequeño detalle. –afiló sus ojos, también sabía que esa mirada de seductor nato funcionaba de las mil maravillas. –Para una persona tan…

–¡Maldito teme! ¿Cómo te atreviste a traerme _flores_? –Sasuke miró estupefacto cómo el ramo aterrizaba justo a sus pies y, segundos después, era pisoteado por el pie de un furioso Naruto. – ¡Ya te vas enterando que no soy una condenada chica! ¡No necesito ridículas y apestosas flores, estúpido bastardo!

Sasuke no salió de su estupefacción rápidamente puesto que el rubio había tomado una de sus manos en un impulso, dirigiéndola justo a su plano pecho. El conde casi podría jurar que sentía la caliente piel y el agitado corazón de Naruto latiendo bajo la palma de su mano. Reprimió un jadeo y trató de pensar en algo desagradable para que su entrepierna no amenazara con delatarlo, pero sus mejillas sutilmente sonrojadas hablaron por él.

El menor de los rubios mantuvo la mano del conde fuertemente apretada contra su pecho. El tacto de Sasuke era cálido y un ligero cosquilleo en su vientre comenzaba a producirle náuseas. Movió la mano del azabache por todo su pecho, pasando sobre los ligeramente marcados pectorales y dejándola justo sobre su corazón.

–¿Sientes algo abultadito y suave, teme? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque no tengo tetas! ¡No soy una maldita chica! Pero si mi _Lord_ quiere asegurarse… –añadió Naruto en tono seductor.

–¡Naruto! –exclamó Minato al ver que su único hijo varón llevaba la aún apresada mano del conde directo a su entrepierna. Afortunadamente el moreno logró salir de su ensoñación justo a tiempo para oponer resistencia y soltarse del agarre.

–¡No seas imbécil, dobe!

–¡También tengo algo que cuelga de entre mis piernas, justo como tú! –reclamó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos y dándole inmediatamente la espalda a Sasuke. –Y si quieres comprobarlo, ya vas subiéndote a mi habitación.

–¿Pero qué…? –titubeó por un segundo el azabache, asombrado ante las palabras del rubio.

–¡Cuando no puedas sentarte por un mes después de metértela toda la noche, comprenderás lo _femenina_ que puedo ser, bastardo!

–¡Namikaze! Juro que ahora te arrepentirás de tus palabras, grandísimo perdedor.

–¡La próxima vez que vengas a mi casa y pienses regalarme algo, considera el chocolate alemán como una buena opción! –con grandes zancadas, Naruto volvió a las escaleras, dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación. Al asegurarse que nadie lo miraba, esbozó una enorme sonrisa sobre el hombro. Le encantaba pelearse con el orgulloso conde.

–Yo… lamento mucho lo que mi hijo… –dijo Minato, intentando excusar la actitud reciente de su hijo.

–Ese maldito imbécil bastardo me las pagará. –murmuró en voz baja, interrumpiendo el discurso del anfitrión. –¡Te vas enterando dobe, que con el conde Sasuke Uchiha no se juega! –amenazó, antes de salir de esa maldita mansión y comenzar a reformular de nueva cuenta sus planes.

–¿Quién era? –preguntó Shizune, asomando su cabellera negra en el salón. El portazo dado por el Uchiha al salir de la mansión, retumbó por todas las paredes. –Parecía molesto.

–El conde Sasuke Uchiha. –suspiró Minato. –Es una persona difícil de tratar.

–Y qué lo digas. –coincidió ella. –¿Dónde está Naruto?

–Fue a su habitación. Por cierto, ¿qué planes hay para esta semana?

Sonriendo, Shizune enredó uno de sus brazos en el de su marido y juntos se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca mientras ella le contaba de sus planes para ir a la ópera el fin de semana.

* * *

><p>–Las cosas están saliendo excelentemente bien, Hinata. –comentó Lady Mikoto mientras paseaba nerviosamente alrededor de la biblioteca de la mansión Aburame. –Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que ese doncel acepte a Sasuke. Y si jugamos nuestras cartas bien… –la voz de Mikoto se convirtió en un susurro que Hinata no pudo escuchar.<p>

La menor de ambas mujeres, dejó de prestar atención a las incomprensibles palabras de su madrastra y se dedicó a continuar con su bordado. Dentro de poco tiempo una de sus amigas de la infancia le diría adiós a su enorme barriga y saludaría al nuevo bebé. Inconscientemente llevó una mano a su vientre, preguntándose cuándo sería ella la siguiente en embarazarse. Kurenai, una de sus tutoras, ya tenía tres hijos, Temari dos y TenTen era la primeriza. Sabía que en poco tiempo, Shino, así como Mikoto y la sociedad, comenzarían a reclamarle un heredero, pero ella no sentía el instinto maternal corriendo por sus venas. Al contrario que la mayoría de las señoritas, Hinata no quería dedicar su vida entera a cuidar niños, por muy tonto y surrealista que pudiera parecer, ella sabía que había algo más que podía hacer en lugar de pasar su tiempo cambiando pañales, el ser madre no era el epítome de su felicidad, al menos por el momento.

–¿Me escuchaste, Hinata?

–Lo siento, me distraje un segundo. –se disculpó, inclinando levemente la cabeza como acostumbraba a hacer. –¿Me dijo algo, Lady?

–Naruto es un chico muy popular. Hay varios hombres revoloteando a su alrededor. Y no podemos darnos el lujo de permitir que ese rubio se enamore de otro que no sea Sasuke. ¿Lo has entendido, Hinata?

Sus párpados se movieron confundidos. Dejó que su bordado se deslizara lentamente hacia el suelo, comprendiendo las palabras de su cruel madrastra.

–¿Qué? –preguntó sin aliento.

–Haz todo lo que sea necesario para alejarlos de él. –contestó Mikoto, encorvándose sobre el sillón para estar frente a frente con Hinata. Los ojos perlas se abrieron por la sorpresa. –Lo que sea necesario, ¿me has escuchado? Todos ellos sólo son hombres ansiosos por el placer de la carne. Un placer que tú, mi bella hijastra, claramente puede complacer. No creo que deba de ser más específica, eres tonta, pero no tanto.

Hinata tragó saliva con dificultad y se llevó una mano al agitado pecho. Su corazón retumbaba como tambor y la confusión embobecía su cerebro.

–Mantenlos alejados de Naruto. Coquetéales, desvía su atención, sedúceles, invítalos a tu cama. _Lo que sea_, pero mantén sus vergas bien alejadas del Namikaze. ¿Quedó claro o te lo repito en alemán?

Mikoto se retiró lo suficiente para ver el rostro pálido de Hinata. Aún podía ver en ella a la pequeña niñita temblorosa y tímida que había llegado hace varios años a su casa. Fue esa misma timidez e ingenuidad lo que le permitió manipular a Hinata desde ese entonces, muy al contrario de Hanabi, la cual, a pesar de ser la menor, poseía toda la astucia, fuerza y sagacidad que a la mayor le faltaba. Retrocedió levemente, decidiendo partir y dejar a su hijastra con sus pensamientos. Lo que le había pedido sin lugar a dudas era algo muy delicado, pero sabía que Hinata jamás la desobedecería.

–Me retiro para que pienses en lo que te he dicho. Y quiero resultados pronto, Hinata. Según los rumores que he escuchado, Lord Sabaku está muy interesado en el doncel.

Hinata no pudo respirar con normalidad hasta que su marido llegó del trabajo. Se obligó a recuperar la compostura y servir a Shino. A la mañana siguiente iría a la mansión Uchiha, seguramente Lady Mikoto sólo bromeaba. Pero si lo que dijo iba muy en serio, entonces tendría que hacer algo para cumplir sus órdenes. Quizá, si arrojaba a una verdadera ramera a los brazos de Lord Sabaku y lo mantenía alejado de Naruto, su misión estaría cumplida ¿cierto? Por lo tanto, su verdadera misión consistiría en averiguar los gustos del nuevo pretendiente y buscar a alguien lo suficientemente compatible para distraerlo del Namikaze.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu recorrió con la mirada el lugar, buscando algo que pudiese capturar su atención. Una mujer esbelta, con curvas pronunciadas y hermoso cabello rubio bailaba un par de metros lejos de él. Un grupo de hombres parecían animarla con aplausos y uno que otro arrojaba monedas o metía billetes en la falda de la mujer, la cual sólo sonreía y continuaba con su seductora danza.<p>

–¿Has visto a la nueva chica? Es muy guapa…

Sasuke la miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros. Tal vez tenía fama de mujeriego, pero estaba seguro que ni siquiera se había acostado con la mitad de las mujeres que la sociedad imaginaba. Sí, iba a clubes nocturnos y clandestinos como aquel donde las prostitutas lo conocían, pero hacía tiempo que habían dejado de intentar seducirlo. La verdadera razón por la cual "acompañaba" amablemente a su amigo yacía en la larga pipa que estaba frente a él. Acercó los labios a la pipa y tomó una profunda bocanada de humo, sintiendo cómo el opio comenzaba a hacer efecto, tranquilizándolo casi de inmediato y llevándolo a un estado de somnolencia que ansiaba sentir. Llevaba ya dos noches sin poder dormir más de diez minutos por las malditas pesadillas que osaban asaltarlo cada vez que intentaba pegar ojo.

–¿No quieres una chica hoy, Sasuke?

El moreno negó con la cabeza y observó a Suigetsu ponerse de pie para dirigirse a pasos lentos hacia la joven que había llamado su atención. Seguramente no volvería hasta dentro de un par de horas y Sasuke no pensaba quedarse a esperarlo. En una mesa un par de hombres de mediana edad jugaban a las cartas. Miró en su bolsillo y encontró el dinero suficiente para jugar un rato, además quería comprobar si su suerte había mejorado un poco. Con una sonrisa de superioridad, se acercó a la mesa, siendo reconocido de inmediato por uno de los hombres, quien lo invitó a unirse amablemente al juego.

Un par de horas después, con los bolsillos vacíos, una mejilla morada y con un humor de los mil demonios, el guapo moreno llegó a su mansión. Su amigo de blancos cabellos se había quedado en el club, quizá follándose a la bailarina o haciendo un trío con alguna otra de sus prostitutas favoritas, pero lo cierto era que no le importaba. Suigetsu podía cuidarse perfectamente bien y siendo hijo de una prestigiosa familia, la mayoría de las personas cuerdas se la pensaban dos veces antes de meterse en problemas con él.

Invadido por un sopor muy agradable y extrañamente feliz, se dirigió a tropezones hasta su habitación. No se molestó en llamar a un sirviente para ayudarlo a vestir, en lugar de eso, aprovechó para meterse inmediatamente en su mullida cama y dormir como bebé hasta el amanecer. Suspiró de placer anticipado y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

–Sasuke… hey, Sasuke. –una sacudida en su hombro y el molesto susurro de su nombre bastó para levantarlo malhumorado.

–¿Por qué jodidos…? ¿Karin?

La sonrisa de la pelirroja mujer brilló entre las sombras. Sasuke gruñó con enfado y jaló una de las sábanas para cubrirse hasta la cabeza y volver a dormir.

–Lárgate.

Karin parpadeó confundida. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke la trataba así? Jamás, en los casi catorce años de relación clandestina que llevaban, el moreno la había rechazado de esa manera.

–Hey, Sasuke. –insistió, subiéndose sobre el cuerpo del azabache para restregar sus curvas en el bien formado torso. –¿Qué es lo que te pasa, amor?

–Me pasa que es la primera jodida noche que puedo dormir jodidamente bien y tú vienes a joderme la existencia.

–¡Perdóname si te molesté! –respondió con furia, separándose sorpresivamente del cuerpo moreno. –Sólo quería alegrarte un poco tu miserable vida, pero ya veo lo que me gano por intentar ser amable.

–Perfecto, ahora vete.

–Sasuke, deberías de reconsiderar lo que me estás diciendo…

–¡No tengo que reconsiderar nada! –mucho más molesto que de costumbre, se sentó de improviso sobre la cama, golpeando con fuerza el colchón con sus puños cerrados y causando un sobresalto en la mujer. –¡La que debería de medir sus palabras eres tú! Recuerda que le estás hablando a un conde, _Lady. _¡Ahora, largo!

Karin observó cómo los ojos usualmente negros de Sasuke comenzaban a cambiar de color. El brillo rojizo de la sangre refulgió en medio de la oscuridad. Su respiración se agitó e involuntariamente, retrocedió un par de pasos hacia la puerta, buscando una salida en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

–Tú… tú no eres Sasuke.

–Karin… –el moreno cerró los ojos y masajeó el puente de la nariz, en un vano intento de controlar su mal humor. –Sólo… márchate por hoy y luego hablaremos ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?

–Pero…

–¡Lárgate de una puta vez! –gritó, bajándose de la cama y golpeando una mesita cercana. Karin tembló ante la furia del Uchiha. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado, ahora entendía por qué nadie se metía con él. Sasuke realmente podía ser aterrador cuando se lo proponía. Tragó saliva y ocultando su orgullo, cedió. Abandonó la habitación con un sonoro portazo, dejando tras de sí solamente la esencia de su perfume.

Suspirando, el conde regresó a la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño. En cuanto sus ojos se cerraron, una sarta de rostros desconocidos lo asaltó. Cada uno de ellos decía palabras ininteligibles acerca de una promesa rota. Intentó ignorarlos, pero cientos de brazos aparecieron de entre la neblina para intentar atraparlo. Su cuerpo se movió por instinto, alejándose de ellos. Sasuke ya sabía lo que venía a continuación, era la misma pesadilla que había tenido desde que el Mangekyou Sharingan despertó la maldición. Los pies de Sasuke perdieron la firmeza en la cual se apoyaban. Un vistazo le sirvió para darse cuenta que la tierra comenzaba a desaparecer para dar paso a una superficie de agua sucia. El líquido, sin su característica transparencia, tenía sobre su superficie musgo verde y pegajoso, además de restos de partes humanas: un brazo por aquí, una pierna por allá. Dentro de la pesadilla, Sasuke cerró sus ojos para olvidarse de la imagen tan repugnante y controlar las ganas de vomitar. Abriendo los ojos lentamente, se concentró en un punto fijo a sus pies. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al notar que un par de ojos negros y piel blanca lo miraban desde el agua. Una cabeza con cabellos negros lentamente emergió de las profundidades.

–No… –susurró el conde.

El rostro era conocido, por lo que haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se puso en cuclillas para ayudarlo a salir. Sasuke se encontraba con el agua a media pantorrilla, con el verde musgo manchando sus ropas y el olor de la carne putrefacta invadiendo su nariz. Metió las manos en el agua para sacar a esa persona, pero se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido; entre sus manos ahora yacía un cráneo con pocos cabellos, con un ojo desorbitado y el otro colgando, apenas unido al resto a través del nervio óptico. La piel amarillenta estaba pegada a los huesos y la mandíbula deformada en una lacónica sonrisa macabra. La superficie del agua pronto se llenó de muchos más cráneos en semejante estado, que fijaban sus pútridos ojos en el moreno.

–Nos traicionaste…

–Lo prometiste…

–Lo matamos por ti…

–¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! –con la respiración agitada, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que Suigetsu lo había sacado de su maldita pesadilla. Se acomodó sobre la mullida cama, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera.

–¿Qué haces aquí, idiota?

–Salvándote de una pesadilla, eso es obvio. –lo miró con preocupación. Sasuke se veía más pálido de lo usual y había sangre seca en las mejillas del conde. –¿Qué demonios te sucede?

–Tú lo dijiste, una pesadilla.

–¿Otra vez?

–Sí, siempre es el mismo sueño. Y nunca puedo hacer nada para modificarlo.

Suigetsu lo miró con preocupación. Además de la palidez y el rostro cansado de Sasuke, podía notar que la ropa comenzaba a quedarle más grande y sus ojos negros ya no tenían el brillo que los caracterizaba, además de que últimamente se mostraba más apático con lo que antes le causaba alegría. A pesar de eso, sabía que había una única cosa que lo animaba, siendo específicos, era un _alguien_ en lugar de un algo. Y el que tuviera cabello rubio y ojos azules era una simple coincidencia.

–Hey, tenía que verte para contarte algo de lo que me enteré ayer.

–¿Te enteraste antes o después de follarte a la rubia de grandes melones?

–Después. –los dientes de Suigetsu se curvearon en una maliciosa sonrisa. –No preguntes cómo, pero escuché que el duque Gaara tiene los ojos puestos en tu queridísimo Namikaze.

–Suigetsu, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que ni siquiera la mitad de lo que dicen en las cantinas es cierto.

–Lo sé, Sasuke… –el chico caminó alrededor de la cama como un tiburón rondando a su presa. –Y no lo creería si no lo hubiera escuchado de los propios labios de Lady Temari.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Ese maldito Gaara entendería que nadie se metía con la propiedad de los Uchiha, y mucho menos con las víctimas de su venganza.

* * *

><p>–¡Lord Sabaku! –Minato inclinó la cabeza para saludar a su recién llegado invitado. –Es todo un honor tenerlo con nosotros. Por favor, pase…<p>

–¡Lord Gaara! –saludó muy animado Naruto. –¿Por qué…?

El rostro usualmente serio del hombre pelirrojo mostró una sonrisa. Muchos catalogaban a Gaara como uno de los hombres más atractivos y codiciados de la región. Alto, de piel blanca, cabellos rojos como el fuego, ojos de un exorbitante color aguamarina y cuerpo atlético, además de poseedor de uno de los títulos nobiliarios de mayor rango, el duque Sabaku no Gaara tenía todo lo necesario para levantar suspiros de cualquier fémina que le interesara. Lo único que podía mermar su atractivo físico era su personalidad. A Gaara le costaba trabajo abrirse a las personas o demostrar sus sentimientos, pues desde pequeño fue educado para ser el siguiente heredero y por lo tanto, un duque fuerte y serio. Lo que pocos sabían era que en realidad, una vez que se ganaban su confianza y amistad, Gaara sonreía, se mostraba amable y preocupado, convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores amigos que cualquiera desearía tener. Y curiosamente, Naruto había logrado atravesar esa puerta que no muchos conseguían.

–La última vez nos vimos por estrictos asuntos de negocios. –interrumpió la pregunta de Naruto. –Hoy he venido a ponerme a sus órdenes, joven Namikaze. –Gaara se inclinó, mostrando respeto hacia el rubio. –Cualquier cosa que necesite, sabe que cuenta con mi total apoyo.

Naruto esbozó una enorme sonrisa y jaló del brazo al pelirrojo.

–No es necesario tanta formalidad. ¿Quieres quedarte a tomar el té conmigo? No es por presumir, pero nuestros cocineros preparan un excelente pay de manzana con hierbas…

–¡Naruto! –exclamó preocupado Minato al notar que su hijo se tomaba tantas confianzas con el duque. Sasuke podía pasar por alto el poco respeto, pero Gaara era totalmente diferente al conde Uchiha.

–No se preocupe, señor Namikaze, Naruto y yo somos casi de la misma edad. Prefiero hablar con él en un tono menos formal, si no le molesta a Naruto, por supuesto.

–¡Claro que no! –se apresuró a responder el rubio menor. –Eres una de las pocas personas amigables que conozco por aquí. Entonces ¿te quedas a comer o no? El día es precioso, vamos al jardín.

Minato sonrió mientras escuchaba alejarse el murmullo de su hijo en dirección al jardín. Naruto era todo un remolino de sorpresas, pero su amabilidad y buen humor lograban que casi cualquiera pasara por alto su, en ocasiones, cruda franqueza. Estaba seguro, por ejemplo, de que Lady Mikoto Uchiha jamás perdonaría que alguien de nivel inferior le hablase sin el debido respeto. Lord Sasuke Uchiha era harina de otro costal. A él parecía no molestarle mucho el que Naruto lo insultara en cada oración dicha por su hijo, a cambio, él hacía lo mismo al llamarle "dobe", "usuratonkachi", "perdedor", "idiota" y muchos más apelativos que no podía recordar en esos momentos.

–Señor Namikaze. –una de las sirvientas lo llamó. –Lady Aburame está aquí.

Eso era extraño. Generalmente, Lady Hinata, una mujer bien educada, siempre avisaba antes de sus visitas, como dictaba el protocolo. Le sorprendió que en esta ocasión no fuera así. Minato no podía negarse a recibirla, pero sospechó que la mujer se llevaría una enorme decepción al enterarse que Naruto estaba ocupado con Gaara por el momento.

–Dile que pase.

La sirvienta asintió y a los pocos minutos Hinata estaba en el salón donde usualmente recibían a sus visitas. Minato la saludó con una sonrisa y la invitó a sentarse en el sillón que le apeteciera. Inconscientemente, o tal vez demasiado consciente de lo que hacía, los ojos azules del Namikaze aterrizaron sobre el escote tan revelador que ahora utilizaba la dulce y tímida Hinata. Un gruñido de desaprobación lo forzó a apartar la mirada.

–¡Querida! –exclamó Minato, notando el aura oscura que comenzaba a rodear a su esposa. –Te presento a Lady Hinata Aburame, la hija menor de la condesa viuda Mikoto Uchiha y esposa de Lord Shino Aburame. Lady Aburame, ella es mi querida esposa, Shizune Namikaze.

La morena saludó a Hinata con una sonrisa fingida.

–Iré a mi habitación, creo que enfermaré de nuevo. –dijo Shizune después de las forzadas presentaciones.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Debo de llamar a un médico?

–Es otra vez este dolor de cabeza, pero estoy segura que con una pequeña siesta y descanso se podrá mejorar.

–Si es lo que dices… –contestó no muy seguro Minato.

–Sí, estaré bien. Lamento tener que compartir tan poco tiempo con usted, Lady Aburame.

–¡Oh, no se disculpe! –replicó. –Yo deseo que recupere muy pronto la salud, señora Namikaze.

–Muchas gracias. Se queda usted en su casa. –agregó, antes de perderse en los pasillos de la mansión.

–Espero que pueda disculpar a mi esposa. Ella no se ha sentido muy bien desde que nos mudamos. Supongo que tardará más en acostumbrarse al cambio de aires.

–No se preocupe, señor Namikaze. Yo lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero… el rostro de su esposa me parece conocido, ¿no la habré visto antes?

–Es posible que sí, mi Lady. –Minato tomó asiento frente a Hinata y sirvió té en un par de tazas. –Antes de casarme con ella, Shizune vivía en esta ciudad. Tal vez a las afueras, pero es posible que alguna vez ustedes coincidieran en algún evento.

–Ya veo… seguramente es eso. –Hinata se forzó a sonreír y disimuladamente cubrió con un chal de seda su escote. –Sé que ha sido una grosería de mi parte venir sin avisar antes, pero…

–¡Nada de eso, Lady! –se apresuró a contestar. –No es ninguna molestia para nosotros recibirla. Piense en esta como su casa. Lo que es cierto, es que su visita será poco satisfactoria si deseaba ver a Naruto.

–¿Ocurrió algo? –preguntó alarmada.

–No, afortunadamente él se encuentra perfectamente de salud y agradezco de corazón su preocupación. En estos momentos él se encuentra atendiendo a otro invitado, pero si gusta esperar…

–¡Hinata! –como siempre, el rubio Naruto hacía su aparición justo a tiempo. –¡Qué linda te ves! Si no estuvieras casada, te pediría como mi esposa. Por cierto, ¿irás a una fiesta?

Hinata se puso de pie para saludar a su amigo y aprovechó para observar de reojo que el duque Gaara estaba detrás de él, confirmando que los rumores de que el pelirrojo estaba interesado en Naruto eran ciertos.

–Algo así. –se revolvió incómoda al notar que la mirada de Gaara y nuevamente la de Minato se posaban en el escote que mostraba gran parte de sus generosos senos. Había sido idea de Mikoto el utilizar ese vestido que poco le gustaba. La tela violeta resaltaba el color de sus ojos. El largo cabello estaba atado en lo alto de su cabeza, con algunos rizos enmarcándole graciosamente el bello rostro y dejando el largo y blanco cuello al descubierto. La parte superior del vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas, dando la impresión de que la tela se rompería en cualquier instante y dejaría sus pechos al descubierto. Debía de admitir que ese vestido lograba que la mayoría de los hombres la miraran más de dos veces. El sutil maquillaje que utilizaba también favorecía sus ojos y realzaba sus pómulos. –Cenaré con mi marido y algunos de sus trabajadores.

–Supongo que será divertido. –dijo con una sonrisa Naruto. –Por cierto, ¿conoces a Gaara? Recuerdo que te he hablado mucho de él.

–Casi siento que lo conozco por lo que tú me has contado sobre él. –admitió. –Es un gran honor poderlo conocer por fin en persona, Lord Sabaku.

–Creo que el honor es todo mío, Lady Aburame. He de admitir que también Naruto me ha hablado mucho de usted. –Gaara, como el buen caballero que era, tomó la delgada mano de Hinata para depositar un beso sobre el dorso. –Pero nunca me dijo lo hermosa que es, mi Lady.

Hinata se sonrojó de inmediato. No estaba acostumbrada a los halagos de los hombres y tener que usar ese vestido para seducir a Gaara y mantenerlo alejado de Naruto no le daba ninguna comodidad. Sonrió por compromiso y desvió su vista hacia otro lado, decidiendo que no importaba lo que Mikoto le dijera, ella no llevaría a cabo el plan de seducir a cualquiera que se acercara a Naruto. Y debía admitir que lo hacía porque, si alguien iba a estar cerca del rubio, no era Gaara y mucho menos Sasuke… ¡era ella! Si iba a arriesgar su reputación por alguien, ese alguien definitivamente era Naruto.

–Gra-gracias, duque. –dijo educadamente, bajando su mirada para no clavarla en los ojos aguamarina. –Lamento mucho haber interrumpido su conversación con Naruto.

–¡Para nada! –intervino el rubio. –Gaara y yo sólo platicábamos cosas sin importancia, pero desafortunadamente él se tiene que ir. Ser duque debe de ser muy cansado, ¿no es así, Gaara?

–En ocasiones, sobre todo cuando hay eventos sociales a los que debes asistir. –respondió Gaara, fijando sus ojos en el rostro de Naruto. Hinata observó el gesto y descubrió un brillo en ambos pares de ojos notando cierto interés en los ojos del duque, además de un innegable coqueteo. Y al parecer, el rubio le correspondía en cierto grado. –Será mejor que me retire.

–Espero que podamos reunirnos pronto, Gaara.

–Y así será. –aseguró el duque, apoyando la mano sobre el hombro del rubio y dándole un ligero apretón, mientras Hinata observaba cada movimiento de reojo, grabándolo en su memoria. –Y espero también poderme reunir con usted, Lady.

Hinata sólo sonrió y asintió, despidiéndose con una leve reverencia del pelirrojo.

–Gaara es una magnífica persona, te simpatizará. –comentó Naruto una vez que el duque se retiró. Caminaron en silencio de nuevo hacia la terraza, siendo seguidos en todo momento por la doncella que acompañaba a Hinata. –¿Y a que debo tu visita?

–Yo… eh, bueno… había pensado que… ta-tal vez… yo… –el rubio detuvo su marcha un momento para mirarla con las cejas alzadas.

–¿Estás nerviosa por algo?

–Es… yo… ¡pensaba pedirte tu opinión! S-sí, sobre construir u-un nuevo edificio en el jardín que funcione como oficina. –soltó de improviso, suspirando de alivio al saber que había ideado en menos de cinco segundos una mentira creíble que mantendría a Naruto alejado de otras personas y cercano a ella.

–¡Eso es magnífico! –respondió de inmediato Namikaze. –¿Y has pensado qué diseño quieres?

Hinata negó con la cabeza. –Precisamente esa es la razón de mi visita…. Estaba pensando que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme con eso.

–Por supuesto. –accedió al instante. –Pero tendrá que esperar un poco, por el momento me encuentro un poco atareado con la remodelación de la nueva biblioteca de la ciudad.

–Claro, no tengo prisa. –sonrió dulcemente, mientras disfrutaba de la calidez del brazo de Naruto y observaba los hermosos jardines de la mansión. –Y dime… ¿hay algo entre el duque Gaara y tú?

Naruto detuvo repentinamente su marcha para prestar toda su atención en la joven, tratando de adivinar qué había detrás de sus palabras.

–Bueno, la relación que tengo con Sasuke es una farsa, sólo para disimular la tontería que cometimos en tu casa, durante la fiesta.

–Pero eso…

–Hinata… –con suavidad soltó el agarre que tenía sobre la mujer. –Debes entender que es inútil cualquier intento tuyo, aunque insistas no me voy a enamorar de tu hermano.

–¡Yo no lo decía por eso! –protestó de repente, llamando la atención de rubio. –¡Claro que me gustaría que mi hermano se casara con alguien como tú, pero pensándolo bien, él no te merece! Te lo preguntaba por genuino interés, eres mi amigo y pensé que teníamos la confianza para contarnos este tipo de cosas. Si te gusta Gaara, entonces…

–¿Entonces? –Naruto la animó a que terminara la frase.

–Por mí estaría perfecto… –concluyó en voz baja, desviando la mirada y forzándose a respirar tranquilamente para contener las repentinas ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué no llegaba su príncipe azul? Cierto, ella ya estaba casada con el ogro raro del cuento.

–Hey, Hinata. –rodeó suavemente los hombros de la chica con un cálido abrazo. –Sé lo mucho que te alegraría un matrimonio entre tu hermano y yo, pero Sasuke… es decir, tu hermano es muy guapo, no lo niego, pero lo que yo quiero es un matrimonio por amor. Sé lo cruel que suena, pero yo no quiero un matrimonio… como el tuyo.

Ante estas palabras, Hinata no pudo controlar más el llanto y se refugió en el fuerte pecho del rubio, audibles sollozos escapaban de sus labios y sus lágrimas comenzaban a mojar la chaqueta de Naruto.

–¿Por qué a mí, Naruto? Yo no… ¡no lo quiero! Lo desprecio… ¿por qué me casaron con él? ¿Por qué yo? No es justo… no es justo, Naruto…

El rubio no sabía exactamente qué hacer para consolarla, era normal que Hinata tuviese ese tipo de arranques, especialmente si jamás había admitido frente a alguien lo mucho que detestaba a su marido. Lo único que pudo hacer fue brindarle apoyo en silencio, aceptándola entre sus brazos y acariciando su suave cabello negro, esperando que, si existía un dios, buscara la manera de arreglar su infelicidad.

* * *

><p>Un día nuevo daba comienzo. Entreabrió los ojos, notando como los cálidos rayos del sol se colaban entre las pesadas cortinas de seda que una de las criadas recorría. Dio un largo bostezo y giró sobre su costado para, sorprendentemente, descubrir que se despertaba sola en la inmensa cama. Asustada, se puso de pie de un salto, cubriendo en el proceso su desnudez con la sábana.<p>

–¿Dónde está Lord Aburame? –preguntó a la criada.

–Mi Lord se levantó temprano para atender unos asuntos en la oficina. –contestó delicadamente la mujer.

Hinata suspiró de alivio. Por un momento tembló ante la posibilidad de que Shino hubiese bajado a desayunar, enojándose al no verla a ella atendiéndolo. Su marido podía enojarse ante la más mínima tontería y ella no quería ser la que provocara su ira.

–Ya es demasiado tarde para que sigas en la cama.

–Yo lo-lo siento. –respondió Hinata ante la sorpresiva entrada de su marido. –Estaba tan cansada por lo de anoche que yo…

–Espero que esta vez sí quedes encinta. –interrumpió. –Come algo rápido y vístete, irás conmigo.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–La condesa viuda Uchiha nos ha invitado al campeonato de croquet.

–¡Ah! Muy bien. –dijo con desgana Hinata. Nada más aburrido que desperdiciar un día bajo el sol, observando como un montón de aristócratas jugaban a golpear unas pequeñas pelotas de madera, mientras ella fingía interés en las pláticas insulsas de las esposas de dichos aristócratas.

–No tardes. –fueron las últimas palabras de Shino antes de abandonar la habitación.

Al llegar, un pequeño grupo de aristócratas los saludaron de manera cortés, pero fría. Hinata sonreía de manera despreocupada, tratándole de restar importancia al asunto, pero pudo notar la molestia en las facciones endurecidas de su marido.

–¡Hinata, querida! –saludó Mikoto Uchiha. –Y por supuesto, mi adorado yerno, Shino. Estoy tan feliz y agradecida de que aceptaran mi repentina invitación…

–Y nosotros estamos agradecidos de que pensara en nosotros, Lady Uchiha. –intervino Shino.

–¿Y por qué no habría de pensar en ustedes? Son los únicos dignos de venir… mi hijo Sasuke sería repudiado por todos y Lord Inuzuka… bueno, el parece seguir de luto, a pesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo. Pero basta de hablar de cosas tristes. Lord Aburame, me he tomado la libertad de inscribirlo en el torneo, sé lo mucho que le gusta.

–Entonces será mejor que vaya a informarme del horario. Se lo agradezco mucho, Lady Uchiha.

–Anda, querido, ve. Mientras tanto, me permitiré tomar una limonada con Hinata para ponernos al día.

–Por supuesto. Estoy seguro que a Hinata le encantará.

Caminaron en silencio hasta una blanca mesa de hierro, cerca del campo de juego. En poco tiempo, un elegante y educado mesero dejó frente a ambas mujeres un par de limonadas. Hinata sabía lo que venía a continuación y se revolvió incómoda en su asiento.

–Muy bien, Hinata. Dime, ¿qué noticias me tienes respecto al duque Gaara? Confío en que hayas logrado ponerle un alto a sus carnales deseos.

–Madre, yo… lo que sucede…

–Hinata, espero que…

–No dormí con él, si eso es lo que pregunta. –se adelantó con un sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas. –En cuando al duque, él parece genuinamente interesado en el joven Namikaze y, por lo que he investigado, Naruto le corresponde.

–¡Maldición! ¡Lo dejé muy claro, Hinata! ¿Qué has hecho? Puedes enorgullecerte por arruinar la felicidad de tu hermano. –siseó la mayor. –¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? Pensé que amabas a Sasuke, después de todo lo que hemos sacrificado por ti…

–Madre, si el duque Gaara está enamorado de Naruto, yo no pienso interponerme entre ellos.

–¡Te lo dije muy claro! Ese tal Gaara sólo quiere enterrarle la polla al rubiales ricachón. Lo seduce, se lo coge y adiós "enamoramiento". Si eso sucede, no habrá manera posible de que Sasuke se case con Naruto. Y tu misión, si mal no recuerdo, era adelantarte a los hechos y satisfacer al duque.

–¡Es suficiente, madre! –golpeó con fuerza la mesa, la cual tembló ante tal muestra de ira. –No me voy a acostar con nadie. Mi hermano se tiene bien merecido el odio que Naruto le profesa. Y si Namikaze no quiere casarse con él, ¡excelente! Gaara es mejor hombre de lo que alguna vez fue mi hermano. Yo soy amiga de Naruto y como tal, lo defenderé, aún si con ello me gano su enemistad o la de todo el clan Uchiha.

Los ojos negros de Mikoto se abrieron en sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo Hinata tenía ese valor capaz de mover montañas? Sin duda era algo nuevo para la ex condesa, la cual esperaba verla sumisa como solía ser su costumbre. Aún anonadada por las repentinas palabras de Hinata, la observó levantarse con gracia y dirigirse hacia el tocador.

Mientras caminaba, sin perder su elegancia característica, temblaba. Jamás se había sentido tan libre… por fin había sido capaz de encontrar el valor dentro de sí misma, abandonado sus miedos y negarse ante lo que Lady Uchiha pedía. No sabía si su temblor se debía al miedo por las consecuencias que su acto pudiese acarrearle, o de alegría al saberse fuerte.

–¿A dónde vas?

–¡Shino! Sólo quería ir al tocador…

–Pues bueno, lo mejor sería que inventaras un dolor de cabeza o algo por el estilo, para poder retirarnos sin parecer grosero.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Pensé que lo habías notado…. –susurró, observando a su alrededor. –¿Has notado la manera en la que todos nos miran? Ahora puedes agradecer esto a tu hermanito Sasuke.

–Nosotros sabíamos que el "compromiso" entre mi hermano y el joven Namikaze terminaría tarde o temprano. –contestó, furiosa. –No podemos hacer nada más que mantener la cabeza en alto, soportando dignamente los estúpidos comentarios de la sociedad.

–Hinata, si no estuviéramos aquí, sabes perfectamente lo que... –siseó Shino, sujetándola fuertemente del antebrazo antes de ser interrumpido por las palabras de ella.

–¿Qué? ¿Me vas a pegar? ¡Hazlo de una vez! Que todo el mundo se entere de la clase de hombre que verdaderamente eres.

–Aunque nadie lo diga, bien sabes que todos los esposos de esta ciudad, por muy aristócratas que sean, golpean a su mujer cuando ésta se aparta del buen camino.

–¿Y me puedes decir quién se ha apartado del buen camino? –algunos rostros los miraban con sorpresa, no tardarían en comenzar a hablar sobre ese incidente. –Será mejor que me sueltes, no quiero dar un espectáculo aquí.

–Eso debiste de pensar antes de contestarme como lo hiciste. –con terror, Hinata observó como la mano de su esposo, aquel que había jurado protegerla por el resto de su vida, se alzaba silenciosamente para darle una bofetada.

Cerró los ojos y trató de esquivar el golpe dirigido a su rostro. Sus tacones se enredaron en el largo y verde pasto, provocándole una caída. Antes de desmayarse, pudo observar cómo un hombre de largo cabello castaño y piel pálida, detuvo firmemente la mano de su marido, echándolo a un lado, antes de darse media vuelta y atenderla a ella. Lo último que identificó, fue un hermoso par de ojos color perla.

–¿Ne-Neji?

* * *

><p>–Fue todo un escándalo, o al menos eso dicen. –comentó Shizune durante la cena.<p>

–No puedo creer que Lord Aburame se atreviera a golpearla frente a toda esa gente. –replicó molesto Minato.

–¡Y yo no puedo creer que se acepten este tipo de cosas! –se quejó Naruto. –¿Cómo las mujeres de esta ciudad pueden tolerar que sus maridos las golpeen? Yo no lo haría…

–Tú eres diferente, Naruto. –explicó Shizune. –Fuiste educado en una sociedad mucho más liberal y con valores morales de sociedades de élite. Deberías sentirte afortunado y agradecido por esa oportunidad.

–Pero es simple sentido común. –contraatacó el rubio. –¿Dónde queda tu dignidad como persona? Cualquier hombre o mujer desea ser tratado con respeto, eso no es algo que se necesite aprender en una escuela de élite.

–Tal vez, pero aquí las mujeres y los _donceles _tienen que callar porque saben que nadie hará caso a sus quejas.

–Eso es una tontería. –cruzó los brazos sobre el amplio pecho. –De verdad extraño mi antigua ciudad.

El matrimonio Namikaze intercambió una mirada de confusión antes de que Minato susurrara:

–Pero si nos mudáramos de nuevo, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que te quejaras por extrañar a _alguien_.

Las mejillas de Naruto se colorearon súbitamente de rojo. Sabía que su padre hacía referencia al duque Gaara, pero aún no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por el guapo pelirrojo. Admitía que lo encontraba sumamente atractivo, educado, elegante, amable… el galán perfecto. Estaba seguro que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Gaara se decidiera a pedir su mano ahora que el ficticio compromiso con el conde Sasuke por fin se había disuelto, aunque todavía dudaba de su propia respuesta.

–¿En qué piensas, Naruto? –preguntó Ino, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

–Iré a visitar a Hinata.

–No es una hora apropiada para la visita. –dijo Shizune. –Espera a mañana.

–Apenas son las siete de la tarde. Si me apresuro, no llegaré tan tarde.

Ignorando los gritos de su madrastra, salió del lujoso comedor, dirigiéndose directamente a la puerta principal. Abrió uno de los cuartos del recibidor para sacar su chaqueta y decidió no esperar el carruaje, pues tomaría tiempo preparar a los caballos y su visita no sería muy larga, sólo quería informarse de la salud de su amiga y ver si había algo en lo que pudiera ayudar, además, era una tarde hermosa, un paseo corto le haría bien.

Al llegar a la mansión de los Aburame, las sirvientas le ofrecieron un té mientras esperaba, ya que el doctor se encontraba revisando a la paciente. Identificó inmediatamente al médico por su maletín.

–¿Cómo está ella?

El anciano sólo alzó una ceja ante tan sorpresivo encuentro.

–Discúlpeme, solo puedo dar informes a los familiares.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua molesto y corrió escaleras arriba. Tocó la puerta y espero a que una de las mucamas le permitiera pasar. Su amiga se encontraba entre los suaves edredones de su cama, un poco paliducha y con los ojos muy abiertos, asustada y temblorosa como un pajarillo.

–¡Hinata! –Naruto corrió a su lado, arrodillándose al lado de la cama para tomar una de las blancas manos entre las suyas. –¿Cómo estás?

–Naruto… –respondió con voz baja. –Yo… no sé…

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–La caída no provocó el desmayo… –explicó, aún con voz temblorosa. –Yo… Naruto… no sé qué hacer… tienes que ayudarme.

* * *

><p>–¿Y bien? –exigió saber Shino una vez que se encerró en su despacho con el médico. –¿Estará bien, cierto? Sólo fue una caída sin importancia.<p>

–Ella estará bien. –concedió el galeno. –Pero no puede volver a caerse, no es su estado actual. Ella es una mujer de salud inestable, cualquier sobresalto puede ponerla en verdadero peligro… a ella y al bebé que espera.

–¿Hinata está embarazada?

–Así es, mi Lord. Calculo que tiene aproximadamente dos lunas de embarazo.

Shino sonrió. Por fin tendría el heredero que tanto esperaba. La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente, revelando un muy molesto conde.

–Gracias por sus servicios. –Aburame pagó sus honorarios al médico antes de que éste abandonara sigilosamente la habitación. Al pasar junto a Sasuke, susurró:

–Felicidades, pronto la familia Uchiha y Aburame tendrán un nuevo heredero.

–Esa es la buena noticia. –comentó Shino una vez que estuvieron a solas. –Tu hermana lleva en su vientre a mi heredero.

Rápido como rayo, Shino se vio acorralado entre el estante de libros a su espalda y la furiosa mirada rojiza de Sasuke. La poderosa mano que le apresaba el cuello y lo alzaba a un par de centímetros del suelo le impedía respirar. Con trabajo, intentó zafarse del agarre de su cuñado, pero Sasuke era mucho más fuerte que él.

–Escúchame muy bien, bastardo, y será mejor que pongas toda la atención que tu pequeño cerebro de insecto pueda tener, porque no pienso repetirlo. Me entero que le vuelves a tocar un cabello a mi hermana y juro por todos los dioses que existen y que existirán, que sufrirás la muerte más dolorosa y humillante que te puedas imaginar. ¿Te sientes fuerte por golpear a una mujer? ¡Ja, no me digas! Quiero ver lo hombre que puedes ser enfrentándote a alguien como yo. ¿Te atreverías? –aflojó un poco su agarre al notar que los labios de Shino adquirían un enfermizo tono morado. –Golpear a mi hermana, es una ofensa directa contra mí. Ya lo sabes y estás advertido de las consecuencias.

Soltó a Shino, el cual cayó como peso muerto, incapaz de sostenerse con sus piernas. Se despidió con un doloroso puntapié entre las costillas, seguro de que su amenaza habría tomado el efecto deseado. Shino sería un tonto si pusiera en saco roto sus palabras.

* * *

><p>–¿E-embara-embarazada? –tartamudeó Naruto al saber la verdad. –Debes estar bromeando… ¿verdad?<p>

–Nada me gustaría más que el saber que fue una broma de mal gusto, pero Naruto, el doctor acaba de confirmármelo. Y… yo… no sé si lo quiero.

Naruto pudo sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba. Apretó entre sus manos la fría y delicada mano de su amiga.

–No… no estarás sugiriéndolo… yo no podría…

–¡No lo quiero, Naruto! –estalló Hinata. –¡No quiero un hijo de un hombre que no amo! ¡No quiero un bebé al cual tenga que sostener entre mis brazos y al mirarlo recordar que existe porque Shino abusó de mí en múltiples ocasiones!

–Hinata…

–¡Por favor, Naruto! tienes que ayudarme… eres mi único amigo…. Por favor… –suplicó, con los ojos húmedos.

Naruto suspiró, y haciendo acopio de valor, se puso de pie. Dirigió una fría mirada a Hinata que la hizo temblar.

–Lo siento. Si fuera otra cosa, juro que te ayudaría, pero… es la vida de un inocente, Hinata. Ese bebé que crece en tu interior no tiene la culpa de que su padre sea un maldito bastardo ni que su madre no ame al bastardo. Lo siento, en esta ocasión no cuentes conmigo… perdóname.

Observó como el hombre al que amaba daba media vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar su habitación. Una idea apareció en su mente de pronto.

–¡Espera, Naruto! –el rubio se detuvo, pero no volvió su mirada hacia ella. –Si yo… si tengo al bebé… ¿me ayudarías a buscarle un buen hogar? Un lugar en donde lo quieran, lo traten bien… de esa manera él será feliz y yo también. Al menos ¿podrías ayudarme con eso? Sería nuestro secreto y tú serías como un padrino para mi hijo.

Incapaz de volverse completamente, observó de reojo la tierna figura de Hinata, tendida en el suelo y sujetándose el vientre en actitud protectora. La idea le resultaba escalofriante, pero menos dramática que la anterior. Además, sabía que si el niño se quedaba en esa mansión, definitivamente no sería feliz con una madre indiferente y un padre abusivo.

–Si eso es lo que quieres… pero estoy seguro que te encariñarás con tu hijo en unos pocos días.

–No estoy tan segura de eso, pero… gracias, Naruto.

* * *

><p>Los días transcurrían monótonamente, Naruto, demasiado asustado en parte por la actitud de Hinata, se había dedicado exclusivamente al trabajo, pensando qué podría hacer para ayudar a su amiga. Por otra parte, toda la ciudad estaba enterada de que el compromiso con el conde Uchiha parecía haber llegado a un final. Los únicos que sabían la verdad detrás del teatro eran la familia Namikaze y la familia Uchiha. El rubio heredero se debatía entre decirle o no la verdad al duque Gaara, sabía que las visitas que el pelirrojo le hacía cada día iban más allá de una simple amistad, pero tampoco quería provocar un malentendido con el duque. Despegó sus ojos de los libros de contabilidad y dejó los lentes de lado, para masajearse suavemente las sienes, encontrar el error en las cuentas iba a volverlo loco. Intentó distraer su mente de los números y la imagen que asaltó sus pensamientos, de los finos y cálidos labios de Gaara robándole un delicado beso en su propio jardín, lograron estremecerlo.<p>

–¡Naruto! –la fuerte voz de su madrastra logró disolver el perfecto momento vivido apenas un par de días atrás. Abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y clavó la mirada en la mujer morena. –¿Acaso lo has olvidado? –Shizune apoyó sus brazos sobre las caderas y frunció el ceño. –En una hora iremos al teatro. Hoy presentan Hamlet. Y si mal no recuerdo, tu acompañante va a pasar por ti… –el sonido del timbre detuvo las palabras de Shizune. –… ahora.

–¡Lo siento tanto! Lo olvidé completamente. –Naruto se puso de pie de un salto y voló escaleras arriba directo hacia su dormitorio no sin antes admirar a Shizune, que se encontraba perfectamente arreglada para salir una noche al teatro. –Te ves espectacular.

Se lavó la cara y se vistió con un elegante conjunto negro, cepilló su cabello y se aplicó un poco de perfume. En menos de veinte minutos bajó a toda prisa para encontrarse con su cita, que lo esperaba intranquilamente en el salón principal.

–¡Lo olvidé! Espero que no lleguemos muy tarde. Me entretuve con las cuentas y el tiempo pasó volando.

–Los libros de contabilidad son mi trabajo. Deberías de dejármelo a mí. –contestó cortésmente el otro hombre. –De cualquier manera, nunca me he caracterizado por mi puntualidad.

Naruto soltó una risita. –Lo sé, Kakashi. Así que supongo que llegar con más de media hora de retraso no afectará tu reputación.

–Y acompañado de un doncel tan guapo, dará mucho de qué hablar.

–No seas tan exagerado. Sin duda alguna, todo mundo hablaría más si invitaras a Kurenai.

–Por supuesto que sí. Todos hablarían mientras Asuma me partiera la cara frente a todos por invitar a su mujer esta noche.

* * *

><p>–Cariño, trata de sonreír.<p>

–Vete al carajo, Karin. –susurró el conde. –Ni siquiera sé por qué te hice caso.

–No mientas, lo sabes mejor que yo. Aunque lo niegues, te mueres de ganas por ver al rubial ricachón, lo cual es de increíble conveniencia para nosotros. Lo pescas esta noche, te lo llevas a tu cama y fin de la historia. En una semana estarás casado con él y ambos podremos gozar de su nada despreciable fortuna. –siseó Karin, mientras se encargaba de sonreír a todos los que conocía, colgada del brazo del conde.

–No me voy a acostar con él.

–Y yo no dejaré que desaproveches esta oportunidad, Sasuke. Tienes frente a ti una mina de oro, la solución a todos nuestros problemas. –advirtió Karin, clavando sus ojos en los azabaches. –Y más te vale que esta vez no lo eches a perder.

–Suenas como mi madre.

Karin sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y comenzó a impacientarse. La función empezaría en menos de media hora y no había ni rastros del rubio. A lo lejos alcanzó a distinguir una figura de dorados cabellos, pero su emoción se fue por la borda al darse cuenta que era Minato Namikaze, acompañado de una hermosa mujer de edad madura.

–Mira, ya llegó Minato. Es cuestión de minutos para encontrar a Naruto.

Disimuladamente, Karin arrastró a Sasuke hasta donde se encontraban los Namikaze. Observó de reojo el hermoso y costoso vestido verde obscuro que utilizaba la mujer de negros cabellos y envidió también el elegante collar de perlas que lo acompañaba. Fingió una sonrisa y jaloneó un poco a Sasuke, que en esos momentos se encontraba hablando con un viejo conocido.

–¿Señora Namikaze? Es todo un honor conocerla. –se presentó Karin. Shizune encubrió estupendamente bien una mueca de disgusto al catalogar inmediatamente como indecente el vestido que llevaba Karin. –Soy Lady Karin, esposa de Lord Orochimaru de Otogakure. He escuchado hablar tanto de ustedes que me parece irreal encontrarlos casualmente el día de hoy. –miró a ambos lados antes de preguntar. –¿Y el joven Naruto? Aún no lo he visto y sería un verdadero honor conocerlo.

–Mi hijastro vendrá en cualquier momento, Lady. ¿Y su marido?

–¡Oh, él está trabajando! –fingió una sonrisa. –No ha tenido tiempo de escapar a la ciudad, prefiere quedarse encerrado en el pueblo, atendiendo los asuntos de sus tierras.

–¿Entonces vino sola? Esperaba poder conocer a Lord Orochimaru. –Shizune jaló el brazo de su esposo para pedir apoyo. Aquella mujer no le simpatizaba en lo más mínimo.

–Bueno, no vine sola. Afortunadamente tuve la suerte de que uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano, pudiera acompañarme. –observó de reojo a Sasuke, que todavía se hallaba hablando con un anciano. –Tengo la fortuna de ser la invitada del conde Sasuke Uchiha, pero supongo que dada la relación que existe entre mi acompañante y su hijo, no es necesario las presentaciones tan formales.

Shizune jadeó un poco, acto que Karin pensó que era despreciativo.

–Lord Uchiha, la señora Namikaze espera sus atenciones. –susurró Karin, codeando un poco al moreno.

–¡Oh por Dios, pero que tarde es! –exclamó de pronto Shizune. –Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Naruto, él odiaría perderse el inicio de la obra. Saludaré después al conde Uchiha. Si me disculpa… –se soltó del brazo de su marido, escabulléndose entre la multitud.

–¿Decías? –preguntó Sasuke unos segundos después.

–Lo has arruinado. Quería que saludaras a la señora Namikaze. –reprochó.

–¿A Shizune Namikaze? ¿Hablaste con ella? Yo nunca la he visto.

–Pues estaba justo frente a mí, dijo que iría a buscar a Naruto. Supongo que ella todavía contempla una relación entre Naruto y tú.

–Olvídalo, Karin. Todos han empezado a retirarse a sus lugares, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Karin asintió y siguió a Sasuke a través de la multitud. Encontraron sus lugares antes de que las luces comenzaran a apagarse. Karin levantó la vista, buscando de inmediato el palco privado que la familia Namikaze ocuparía. Reconoció a Minato rápidamente, el cual se ponía de pie para recibir a su hijo.

–Mira, Sasuke, acaba de llegar Naruto. –el Uchiha inmediatamente tomó los prismáticos de Karin y miró en la dirección que ella le indicó. No pudo evitar que un gruñido escapara de sus labios al darse cuenta que Naruto llegaba acompañado de un atractivo hombre mayor, de cabellera grisácea y con un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Dijiste que Naruto vendría solo. –murmuró, arrojando los prismáticos al regazo de Karin y tratando de concentrarse en la obra que recién comenzaba.

Tal vez Naruto estaba muy lejos, pero podía distinguir perfectamente que aquel hombre se veía demasiado cariñoso con el rubio, lo cual, por alguna razón aún desconocida para él, lo ponía furioso. Se revolvió inquieto en su butaca, deseando que la noche llegara a su fin lo más pronto posible. Durante el intermedio, Karin se disculpó para ir al tocador, dejando los prismáticos cerca de Sasuke. Sin resistir la tentación, los tomó, buscando a su objetivo. La sensación opresiva en su estómago aumentó al darse cuenta de que el duque Gaara hacía su aparición, estrechando entre sus brazos a Naruto. Pronto, el rubio se vio rodeado de varios hombres, entre ellos Gaara, el cual mantenía una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto en señal de posesión, lo cual no le gusto para nada al conde.

–He investigado por ahí. Según dicen, el acompañante de Naruto es Kakashi Hatake, el contador oficial de la familia Namikaze. Se dice que perdió el ojo izquierdo en una guerra, pues trabajó como militar antes de conocer a Minato. –explicó al llegar junto a Sasuke. –Hay una joven que dice que es el candidato perfecto para marido de Naruto, pues Minato le tiene mucha confianza y estima. Otros rumores comentan que Minato ya le ha cedido todo el control de la fortuna al tal Kakashi. –tomó los prismáticos y echó una mirada. –Lo cierto es que ese hombre no está nada mal. Aunque no sé qué rumores sean verdad, he de admitir que el tocador es toda una fuente de chismes sin sentido. ¿Puedes creer que incluso hablan de un posible compromiso entre Gaara y el rubio? ¡Por favor! No ha pasado ni un mes desde la disolución de su compromiso ficticio, dudo mucho que los Namikaze se quieran exponer a un chisme como ese al aceptar tan pronto una nueva proposición, aunque sea de un duque. –tomó aire antes de continuar. –Pero tú no te preocupes, Sasuke. Ninguno de ellos es rival para ti. Seguiremos con nuestro plan, tú seduces al rubio y pronto controlaremos la fortuna. Si la fortuna está en manos de Kakashi, entonces no me molestaría para nada seducirlo a él.

–¿Puedes callarte, Karin? Nada de esto tiene sentido. –el inicio del segundo acto clamó por la atención de todos y Sasuke trató de concentrarse en la obra, pero le era imposible con la molestia en su estómago.

Aunque trataba de mantener sus ojos alejados del palco de los Namikaze, sus orbes parecían querer torturarlo con la escena de Naruto entre Kakashi y Gaara. Su paciencia llegó al límite cuando descubrió al duque aprovechando la oportunidad de la familia distraída para depositar un rápido beso sobre los labios de Naruto. Gruñó y sus manos se volvieron puños al instante. Se puso de pie e ignoró las suplicas de Karin para que no se fuera. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y examinar el reciente descubrimiento de que tal vez, aquella mano que le retorcía las entrañas, no era otra cosa más que celos. Buscó entre sus bolsas un puro que pudiera funcionarle como distracción y se recargó detrás de una de las majestuosas columnas que decoraban la entrada al recinto principal. Detrás de él, las escaleras de mármol llevaban justo a la calle, al pie de las cuales una muchachita de origen humilde se encontraba arrodillada, con una canasta de hermosas flores frescas para vender.

Dio varias caladas largas al puro. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él ya no era un chiquillo de catorce años, era el conde Sasuke Uchiha, poseedor de una nada despreciable fortuna y se encontraba allí, escondiéndose de su némesis. Si mal no recordaba, esa extraña sensación la había sentido sólo una vez, en una noche muy parecida hace ya más de diez años… la noche en la cual Karin le contaba de su reciente compromiso con Orochimaru para obtener todo el dinero que deseaba. Recordaba que en ese momento deseó ir a buscar al anciano, golpearlo, gritarle, reclamarle por quitarle algo que creía de su propiedad. Ahora, con veintiocho años, se supondría que tendría emociones más maduras. Pero de nueva cuenta se aparecían los celos, aquellas ganas de estampar su puño lleno de rabia en el perfecto rostro del duque. Molesto, arrojó el puro y lo pisoteó con sus brillantes zapatos negros. Respiró profundamente y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse de aquel teatro.

* * *

><p>–Debo de admitirlo, este teatro tiene exquisitos detalles arquitectónicos. –comentó Naruto a un interlocutor que no existía. Había escapado de su palco porque aún se sentía indeciso. Las insinuaciones de Gaara sobre una posible relación con él comenzaban a ser un acto que no podía simplemente ignorar. El duque merecía una respuesta y rápido. Pero para Naruto no era fácil. A veces, cuando suavemente sus labios se rozaban con los del pelirrojo, lo asaltaban imágenes de unos atractivos ojos negros que no podía olvidar. Y aunque no lo deseara, constantemente se hallaba comparando la suavidad de los besos de Gaara con los voraces y salvajes besos de Sasuke. ¿Era normal estar pensando en el arrogante conde tantas veces al día? A veces su mente se perdía en la nada, reviviendo los momentos que había pasado con él. No quería seguir pensando en Sasuke y, ciertamente, no debía. No podía imaginar una relación seria que incluyera algo más que el aspecto carnal con el conde. Sí, lo admitía, era condenadamente atractivo, el típico chico malo que atrae a todos. Pero… ¿podría alguien como Naruto vivir una relación con un hombre tan arrogante y egocéntrico como Sasuke? No lo creía posible. Al menos, el estar junto a Gaara le daba la seguridad emocional necesaria. Vivir junto a Sasuke sería como estar a la intemperie, con la incertidumbre de que un día llegara una tormenta y lo arrasara todo, llevándose consigo la esperanza de que fuera la última. Revolvió sus rubios cabellos en señal de frustración. Gaara era un buen hombre, la vida junto a él sería mucho más tranquila. Tal vez era hora de dejar de estar dándole vueltas al asunto y aceptar los avances del duque. Cuando se aproximaba a la salida, el olor picante del tabaco lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con su azabache tormento. Se escondió detrás de una de las columnas para observarlo un momento.<p>

El moreno también parecía confundido y Naruto sabía que era él la causa. Por los comentarios de su madrastra y de Gaara sabía que el azabache estaba en la obra. Ni siquiera puso atención al primer acto por estar buscando entre la multitud al atractivo conde. Cuando lo encontró, sintió una oleada de celos al verlo junto a Karin. El hermoso, pero atrevido vestido dorado de la mujer resaltaba su espléndida figura. Más de un hombre posaba los ojos sobre ella. A la distancia que se encontraban, Naruto no podía hacer contacto visual con Sasuke, pero observó perfectamente que el pelinegro salió velozmente de la sala después de que Gaara lo besara. La emoción que lo albergó al saber que Sasuke había tenido un pequeño ataque de celos por él, fue más grande de lo que realmente admitiría. Suspiró quedamente, para no llamar la atención del conde. Un par de borrachos llamaron la atención del rubio, se encontraban en la calle, vociferando y riendo a carcajadas. La joven vendedora se encogió en su lugar, tratando de pasar desapercibida. Uno de los borrachos, al mirar a la joven se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, susurrándole al oído unas palabras que estremecieron a la muchacha, que buscó refugio dentro de su excesivamente grande chaqueta. Los demás hombres se rieron y comenzaron a acariciar a la joven, la cual movía su cabeza en clara negación. El primer hombre se puso furioso y pateó el cesto de flores, haciendo que los hermosos lirios blancos se desperdigaran por toda la calle antes de que el grupo de borrachos comenzaran a pisotearlos, arruinando con ello la posibilidad de que aquella muchacha pudiera conseguir un poco de dinero para su familia.

Sasuke fue testigo de toda la escena. Furioso con los hombres por asustar de aquella manera a la joven y por recién descubrir que lo que sentía eran celos por Naruto, arrojó su chaqueta lejos y sacó un par de billetes de su cartera. Mientras el grupo de hombres reía y terminaba por pisotear las flores, el conde se acercó a la mujer, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y le entregó la canasta con unos cuantos billetes dentro, para tratar de compensar lo sucedido. Alentó a la mujer a irse del lugar mientras se arremangaba la blanca camisa dispuesto a desatar su furia con esos hombres. Sería una batalla fácil, tal vez fueran cuatro hombres, pero todos estaban en tal estado de ebriedad que sería pan comido. Un calorcillo conocido invadió sus ojos, en unas milésimas de segundo el Mangekyou Sharingan brillaba resplandeciente en los ojos de Sasuke.

Naruto, escondido aún detrás de la columna, se mantuvo a la expectativa, listo para ayudar a Sasuke en cuanto notara que estuviera en problemas. Sabía que intervenir inmediatamente sólo lastimaría el nada pequeño orgullo del Uchiha, por lo que decidió dejarlo en su batalla personal solo, además, sabía que Sasuke no era un mocoso que necesitara ayuda, podía arreglárselas perfectamente. Debía admitir que se sentía muy orgulloso de que el conde hubiese intervenido en el asunto, pues para el propio Naruto habría sido imposible quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras los hombres se aprovechaban de aquella indefensa joven. Involuntariamente, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. En esos momentos era testigo de una parte de Sasuke que no conocía, aquella parte amable y justa que se empeñaba en ocultarle al mundo, aquella parte que había abierto para Hinata, la parte que tenía el talento y la sensibilidad para crear cuadros exquisitos como los que colgaban en la mansión Aburame. Una parte que, de inmediato, capturó totalmente la atención de Naruto y de la cual deseaba saber más.

Los puñetazos y los quejidos de dolor inundaron el lugar. Cuando el último hombre fue derribado, Sasuke escupió un poco de sangre que manaba de sus labios, uno de los borrachos había tenido mucha suerte al darle un puñetazo, pero su suerte terminó con un par de costillas rotas. Se limpió el sudor con la camisa ahora cubierta de polvo y sangre, y regresó por su chaqueta. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la silueta de Naruto a contra luz, esperándolo ya con su chaqueta en brazos.

–¿Sabes? He leído Hamlet como cien veces… verla en una obra me parece una representación inadecuada de los sentimientos que seguramente Shakespeare plasmó mientras la escribía. –su rostro se adornó con una de sus típicas sonrisas. –Hey, se me ocurre que podemos ir al centro de la ciudad y comprar todo un costillar ahumado, estoy que me muero de hambre. ¿Me acompañas?

–No sabía que los dobe's podían comer un costillar entero.

–Bueno, pues es tu oportunidad descubrirlo. Sólo espero que tengas suficiente dinero como para pagar la cuenta, los Namikaze somos de muy buen comer.

Naruto arrojó la chaqueta del conde al aire, mientras este la atrapaba en pleno vuelo. Observó al moreno sacar un pañuelo de su chaqueta y limpiarse la sangre que escurría por sus mejillas, resultado del Mangekyou Sharingan. Mientras se vestía con la chaqueta, Naruto bajó los escalones que lo separaban del conde, al tiempo que pensaba que quizá Gaara podía esperar un poco más y que, vivir a la intemperie, podía ser una experiencia nueva y emocionante.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>¡Hola de nuevo!<p>

Lo sé, miles de años sin actualizar, pero los trámites de la titulación y el servicio social han sido más largos de lo que imaginaba. En fin, espero que alguien aún lea esto… en el siguiente capítulo veremos que ocurre entre Naruto y las costillitas, Hinata y la alucinación que tuvo antes de desmayarse… ¿habrá sido realmente una alucinación? Aún estoy por decidirlo, pero no puedo ser tan cruel para dejarla infeliz para siempre… ¿o tal vez sí? Lo decidiré para el próximo capítulo. Como siempre, **AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES PARA:**

**estherkyubi - kaoryciel94 - Moon-9215 - camiSXN - DarkPotterMalfoy - Luna1986 - kioky kon - SandraJ91296 - Dakota Boticcelli - fay gardea - Sayukira - NelIra - azamariasp - misue.d - Aiiram - Akyo**

También **MIL GRACIAS **a todos los que se han suscrito a esta historia, la han agregado a sus favoritos o me han agregado a mi como sus favoritos (¡eso me ha emocionado muchísimo!). Espero no tardar más de un año en actualizar esta ocasión y si todo sale bien, espero vernos muy pronto.

Saludos y abrazos a todos.

**Kerky**

_Right from the start you were a thief, you stole my heart_

**Número de palabras: 11.136**


	6. Capítulo V: Conveniencia

_Senju maldijo a los Uchiha, jurándoles que nunca serían felices. Y al parecer esa maldición se cumpliría cuando el conde Sasuke Uchiha tuviese que casarse por conveniencia después de perder toda la herencia. ¿El problema? ¡Naruto y él se odian! _

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo en un fic sin ánimos de lucro porque no tengo nada más productivo que hacer que inventarme una historia como esta. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (¡Por favor! ¡Pon algo de NaruSasuNaru en el manga! Estaremos eternamente agradecidos)

Advertencias: **AU, yaoi, leguaje fuerte**, exceso de sentimentalismo y cursilerías, escenas con contenido sexual y abuso de sustancias adictivas. Si algo de esto atenta contra tu criterio, evítate la pena de leer el fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Curse!<strong>

Capítulo V: Conveniencia

–¡Y entonces nos encontramos con un tigre! –la sonora carcajada llamó la atención de las pocas personas que deambulaban esa madrugada en el parque. –¿Puedes creerlo? Mi padre y yo corrimos, pero Jiraiya se quedó a enfrentarlo… o eso es lo que dice. La verdad es que se desmayó en ese mismo momento y no recuerda lo que sucedió después.

El conde Sasuke puso todo su esfuerzo en no reír. Aunque el relato en sí no era tan gracioso, la contagiosa risa del rubio doncel era capaz de provocar una sonrisa en el caballero más serio del reino, y por supuesto, él no era la excepción. Tosió un poco, intentando disimular la sonrisa de sus labios y miró de reojo al rubio. A pesar de todo, tenía que reconocer que era una persona atractiva, alegre, no muy inteligente pero con un carisma especial. Se sorprendió cuando el rubio entrelazó su brazo con el de él y caminó a su lado, como una pareja que llevara toda una vida de conocerse.

–Aún no puedo creer que te comieras todo ese costillar, dobe.

–¡Hey, tú no te quedas atrás! Te comiste más de tres cuartos y dos jarros completos de cerveza. ¡Si sigues así, perderás tu reputación de cuerpo de Adonis!

–¿Así que tú también crees que tengo un cuerpo escultural?

–Yo… eso… es que… ¡no seas ridículo, Uchamija! Como si yo me fijara en esas cosas. –afortunadamente la noche disimulaba a la perfección el enrojecimiento de sus orejas. –Sólo repito lo que dicen en el pueblo, eso es todo… yo jamás diría algo así.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando una sombra oculta en la oscuridad llamó su atención. Gruñó por lo bajo y continuó caminando, esta vez poniendo más atención a los pequeños detalles mientras dejaba que el rubio continuara con su parloteo. El pequeño brillo en la oscuridad avanzó demasiado rápido y lo puso sobre alerta. Un hombre encapuchado salió de entre los arbustos cercanos y se lanzó contra el rubio, con una afilada navaja sobresaliendo de entre sus ropajes. En ese momento Sasuke deseó poder activar el Mangekyou Sharingan a su voluntad, sin embargo, tuvo que ser testigo de cómo el desconocido se dirigía directamente a Naruto mientras él se quedaba congelado en su lugar.

El rubio, apenas consiente de lo que pasaba, miró alternadamente a su acompañante y al atacante, pero éste sólo lo empujó con fuerza, haciéndolo caer un par de metros lejos del conde antes de regresar a su verdadero objetivo. No lo pensó dos veces y empuñó la afilada hoja directamente al abdomen del moreno, dispuesto a cumplir su misión.

Sasuke agradeció que el Sharingan se activara justo en ese momento. Los ojos rojos hicieron frente a los oscuros ojos del desconocido el cual, al notar el drástico cambio, frenó en seco. En un santiamén el moreno lo puso de cara contra el piso y lo despojó de la navaja. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y habilidad, el encapuchado se revolvió en el suelo como lombriz para deshacerse del fuerte agarre, consiguiéndolo y huyendo, dejando una parte de su cara al descubierto.

–¿Estás bien, dobe? –se inclinó para ayudar a Naruto, aún sin saber si le había hecho algún daño al Namikaze. –Iremos a la mansión y llamaré inmediatamente al médico.

–Olvídate de mí, ve y persíguelo. –pidió con insistencia el rubio, sobándose la muñeca izquierda que soportó totalmente su peso durante la caída.

–No seas idiota, es más importante que tú estés bien… tu padre sería capaz de despellejarme si algo te pasara.

–No estoy herido, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Sólo me torcí la mano. Además, te he dicho cientos de veces que no soy una niñita a la que tienes que defender, maldito bastardo. –replicó Naruto, enojado. –¡Odio que me traten como una damisela en apuros!

–Bueno, pues ponte de pie o tendré que cargarte como princesa hasta tu casa. Y eso daría mucho de qué hablar, usuratonkachi.

–Estúpido egocéntrico. –rechazó la mano que cordialmente le extendía el conde y se puso de pie con lentitud, evaluando el daño en su mano. –¿Quién demonios era? Deberíamos avisar al cuartel para que pongan sobre aviso a todos.

–No es necesario, dobe.

–Pero podría habernos hecho daño, idiota.

–No lo creo.

–Tú lo conocías ¿verdad? Si hubiese sido un asaltante, no habría dudado en atacarme para robar el diamante, pero no lo hizo… sólo me lanzó hacia un lado y te atacó a ti. ¿Eso significa que tú eres su objetivo?

"Tal vez no es tan idiota" pensó Sasuke. Naruto tenía razón al suponer que él era el objetivo principal. Se encogió de hombros como respuesta, lo cual sólo desesperó más al rubio.

–¿Eso es un sí o un no? ¡Vamos, dímelo, Sasuke! ¿Estás en problemas?

–No es asunto tuyo, perdedor.

–¡Claro que es asunto mío! Podríamos haber muerto en ese momento.

–Dobe… no deberías de preocuparte por tu preciosa vida, el objetivo era yo y punto final a esta conversación. –respondió con sarcasmo, y añadió: –Andando, te acompañaré al teatro.

–Sasuke. –el tono serio de Naruto lo hizo detener su marcha. –Sabes que, a pesar de todo, no me gustaría que estuvieras en problemas. Eres un buen tipo, aunque te escondas debajo de esa máscara de chico malo.

–¿Y tú que vas a saber de mí? ¡No creas que me conoces, Namikaze!

–¡Vi lo que hiciste por esa chica en el teatro! Y también vi los cuadros que dibujaste para Hinata. Una persona malvada no sería capaz de levantarse a defender a una chica indefensa ni de crear líneas tan finas y sensuales en el óleo. Así que no digas que no te conozco, teme… es cierto, tal vez no sepa todo de ti, pero he visto una parte de tu alma que le escondes a los demás, vi al verdadero conde Sasuke Uchiha.

–¿Cuándo…? –las palabras de Naruto lograron desestabilizar su mente. –¿Por qué dices…?

–Y creo, conde, que eres una buena persona… claro, un poco amargado y resentido por ser dejado de lado en favor de Itachi. Y también creo, ciertamente, que ni la mitad de los rumores que corren sobre ti son ciertos.

Sasuke no sabía que responder ante eso. Por un lado, deseaba retorcerle el cuello a Naruto pero por el otro, tenía esas locas e irremediables ganas de abrazarlo, de refugiarse en sus brazos y buscar el calor que tanta falta le hacía. El dejar de lado el mundo banal y superfluo en el que vivía y compartir un nuevo y utópico mundo con una persona tan cálida como Naruto.

–Estás diciendo incoherencias, dobe,

–Si eso es lo que quieres creer, adelante. Yo sé lo que vi. –con delicadeza sacó un pañuelo de tela de entre sus bolsillos para limpiar los ríos de sangre que bajaban de los ahora negros ojos del conde. –Será mejor que…

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a lo que venía y tampoco tardó en corresponder el beso. El pañuelo con sangre fue olvidado en el suelo. No iba a desperdiciar por nada del mundo la oportunidad de saborear los expertos y firmes labios del que fuera su tormento personal. No puso ningún límite, ninguna reserva. Se permitió disfrutar la maestría de la lengua de Sasuke recorriendo su propia lengua, succionando y mordisqueando sus labios. Se aferró a él y llevó sus manos a la azabache cabellera en un vano intento de fundirse con él, de que el olor delicado de la menta se impregnara en sus ropajes. Ni siquiera le permitiría un minuto de paz al moreno. Se devoraban los labios como si la tierra fuese a desaparecer en ese mismo instante, sin importarles que algunos transeúntes se sorprendieran por lo descarado de su acto y se alejaran cuchicheando discretamente. Para Sasuke, la cálida boca de Naruto era lo mismo que el agua para un explorador perdido en el desierto, pues desde aquel beso en la fiesta sabía que algo se había transformado en su interior, pero aún se negaba a admitirlo. Tal vez Naruto era la persona indicada para él, aquella que le brindaría la paz y estabilizaría su mundo, compartiría una vida llena de ruido y risas, lo cual no le pareció tan mala idea en comparación con su solitaria y silenciosa mansión.

–Deberíamos… deberíamos detenernos, dobe –jadeó entre beso y beso, mientras sus pulmones jalaban un poco del necesario oxígeno, pero Naruto no le daba tregua. Una parte de su anatomía comenzaba a palpitar peligrosamente y empezaba a ser consciente de las personas que los rodeaban. –Nos… están…

–¿Vas a charlar o a besarme, imbécil? –no permitió que el Uchiha respondiera pues inmediatamente volvió al ataque con besos hambrientos y sensuales. Con delicadeza, empujó al conde hasta una barda para tener mejor apoyo y poder enredar sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Sasuke, quien de inmediato llevo sus manos a las piernas que lo rodeaban, consiguiendo más de un gemido. Las suaves hojas de un sauce los cubrían del resto de las miradas curiosas, silbando una suave melodía cuando el aire se colaba entre ellas.

–Naruto… detente

–¿Por qué? –susurró apenas separando sus labios de los ajenos. –¿No te gusta?

–Esto llevará a…

–Lo sé.

–Y no deberíamos de… hasta el matrimonio… pueden hablar y… –aunque le costara trabajo, debía detenerse.

–Entonces pídemelo.

–¿El qué?

–Matrimonio.

Los ojos negros se abrieron por la sorpresa y dejó caer en seco a Naruto, observándolo como si de pronto le hubiesen salido alas y antenas.

–¿Qué… qué estás diciendo?

Naruto se levantó del suelo sacudiendo la tierra de sus pantalones y sobándose la retaguardia, tranquilo y relajado, como si aquello que había dicho no fuese nada extraordinario.

–No lo pienso repetir. Podría ser muy conveniente. Tú tendrías mi dinero para pagarles a tus acreedores y yo tendría… otras cosas que necesito. –contestó, relamiéndose los labios adoloridos. –Además, podríamos hacer un acuerdo. Tú podrías conservar a tu amante, la mujer llamada Karin y yo también. Nos haríamos de la vista gorda, conviviríamos en paz…

–¡Cuando no nos estamos besando, nos la vivimos peleando, dobe! Yo no llamaría a eso paz.

–Recuerda la cena de esta noche. Ambos nos comportamos civilizadamente.

–Eso fue… porque estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de discutir con un idiota como tú. Y además… tú no podrías tener un amante. –se cruzó de brazos, limpiando disimuladamente durante el proceso el rastro de saliva de sus labios.

–¿Por qué no? Nadie tendría porqué saberlo.

–No es bien visto que una mujer… o en este caso, un doncel, tenga un amante. El hombre puede hacerlo, pero los donceles no.

–¡Es una tontería! ¿Por qué no debería?

–Es sólo una medida de seguridad… para cerciorarse que la descendencia tenga la sangre del esposo, esa es la razón por la cual los donceles o mujeres jamás podrían tener un amante.

–¡Idioteces! Sólo tendría que ser precavido.

No sabía el porqué, pero imaginarse a Naruto con otro hombre o mujer le revolvía las entrañas, justo la misma sensación que en el teatro, al verlo besando a Gaara... celos. Y no pensaba permitirlo jamás.

–De ninguna manera. Te casas conmigo para serme fiel o te vas a revolcar con la puta de Gaara y te olvidas de mí.

–Acepto. –dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Sasuke parpadeó, sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar.

–¿Aceptas? ¿A qué te refieres?

–Me has propuesto matrimonio, así que te he contestado. Cualquier hombre en tu lugar estaría feliz y dando saltos de alegría. Será mejor que vayas preparándote para la pedida de mano, supongo que a mi padre no le hará muy feliz saber que al final me he decidido por ti. –depositó un rápido beso en los labios entreabiertos del moreno y se alejó corriendo rumbo al teatro. –¡Y no te olvides que prefiero el oro blanco y los diamantes!

El cerebro de Sasuke trabajaba a toda velocidad, sin embargo, no encontraba una respuesta lógica a lo que había sucedido. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego chasqueó la lengua. Tal vez había cometido el mejor error de su vida, aunque todavía no estaba seguro. Un par de hombres que pasaban por el lugar lo miraron de reojo y se alejaron rápidamente, farfullando sobre el espectáculo que acababan de ver. Sasuke los ignoró y caminó hacia su propia casa. No se molestó en pasar al teatro por Karin, una mujer como ella quizá conseguiría alguien que la llevara a su casa. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, consiguió dormir sin despertar por las pesadillas.

* * *

><p>Naruto pensó que aquello parecía un funeral en vez de un típico desayuno familiar. Minato y su madrastra intercambiaban miradas cómplices y el ambiente se encontraba más tenso que nunca. La única que parecía ignorar todo era Ino, quien continuaba con su juvenil ánimo. El menor de los rubios se preparó mentalmente para darle la noticia a su padre, sin embargo alguien se adelantó.<p>

– Si ya terminaste tu comida, será mejor que vayas directamente a tu clase de arpa, querida Ino. –comenzó Shizune. –¿Podemos saber dónde te encontrabas ayer, después de que saliste tan rápidamente del teatro, Naruto?

La joven asintió de inmediato y se despidió de su hermano con una palmada cariñosa en el hombro antes de perderse en la inmensidad de la mansión. Era obvio que ni Shizune ni Minato querían que la pequeña Ino se enterara de lo que fuera a pasar en esos momentos.

–Les dije que me sentía sofocado y salí a tomar aire. En el camino me encontré con el conde Uchalajita, quien también había salido a tomar un poco de aire y él me invitó a cenar. Me pareció grosero decir que no, así que lo acompañé. Eso es todo.

–Creo que nos estás mintiendo, Naruto. –comentó fríamente la única mujer.

–Bueno, olvidé añadir que después de la cena salimos a dar un paseo al parque para bajar la comida. Y ya no hay más que decir.

–¡Será mejor que no nos ocultes nada, Naruto! –exclamó desesperada Shizune, golpeando la mesa con el puño fuertemente cerrado. –¡Fuiste a revolcarte con el conde!

–¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De dónde sacas eso, Shizune?

–Es lo que todo mundo está diciendo… gracias a ti somos la comidilla de la ciudad. –susurró, al borde de las lágrimas. –Todos… nos consideran una familia indigna… si esto llega a los oídos del rey… ¡Oh! ¡Y mi pobre Ino! Nadie querrá desposarse con ella… –un sollozo escapó de su boca e inmediatamente se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo, mientras que Naruto suplicaba que su padre no cayera en el chantaje de la mujer.

–No hice nada malo. Fui a cenar con el conde, luego dimos un paseo. ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?

–Hay… rumores. –se aclaró la garganta Minato, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación. –Dicen que vieron al conde y a ti… dando un _espectáculo_ en plena avenida.

–De acuerdo, sí, nos gritamos un par de cosas pero eso es algo natural. Sin gritos, el bastardo de Sasuke no entiende.

–Me refiero a _otra_ clase de espectáculo. Una más bien de índole… sexual.

–¿Cómo pudiste? –gritó entre sollozos Shizune. –El conde y tú… en medio de la calle, a la vista de todo el mundo… sólo Dios sabrá lo que sucedió después.

–¡No sucedió nada porque fui directamente al teatro! Sólo fueron un par de besos y ya…

–Sabes como es este lugar, Naruto. –le reprochó suavemente Minato. –No debiste haber hecho eso en un lugar tan concurrido.

–¿Preferirías que se hubiera escondido en los rincones como una vil prostituta? ¡Lo que debió de haber hecho era nunca haber salido del teatro! –interrumpió Shizune, al borde de la histeria. –Todo lo que hemos trabajado por esta familia, arruinado por una maldita calentura del momento… ¿Qué pensará Lord Gaara? Seguramente cancelará sus planes de compromiso contigo. ¿Y tu hermana? ¿Qué hay de tu hermana? No podrá conseguir un buen marido ¿Por qué no pensaste en eso, Naruto? ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? ¿Por qué actuaste como una… prostituta barata?

El límite de paciencia de Naruto llegó a cero. Se puso de pie, molesto por las palabras de su madrastra, fijando su dura mirada azul en ella. Cierto, tal vez fue muy atrevido de su parte haber besado al conde de esa manera y en un lugar público, a la vista de todos, pero jamás permitiría que pusieran en duda su inocencia.

–¡Shizune! Recuerda que Naruto es mi hijo y…

–Aunque seas la mujer de mi padre y me hayas protegido en tu regazo durante mi infancia, no te permitiré que me hables de esa manera Shizune; después de todo yo soy el heredero legítimo del apellido Namikaze y, por esa razón, me debes respeto. –interrumpió el rubio menor, tratando de mantener la voz serena para ocultar el timbre de furia. –No eres mi madre, no eres nadie para regañarme o poner en tela de juicio mis palabras o mis actos. El título, la ropa, la comida, el vino, esta mansión y tus nuevas joyas han sido gracias a mi padre; deberías siempre tener en mente tu origen, yo soy un Namikaze de nacimiento, tú, sólo por el matrimonio con mi padre. Así que no me importa lo que digan los demás ni lo que tú puedas opinar, mi conciencia está tranquila junto a mi inocencia.

–Y pienso reparar el daño. –los tres Namikaze clavaron su vista en el invitado recién llegado. Detrás del conde Uchiha corrían un par de sirvientas cuya misión, ahora perdida, había sido anunciar la llegada del visitante. –No pude evitar ignorar la discusión. Defenderé el honor de Naruto y aunque los rumores no sean ciertos, he venido a responder por él. He acudido a pedirles su bendición para nuestro matrimonio.

–¡Teme! Se suponía que yo debía de hablar primero con ellos.

–Tal vez así sea en tu ciudad natal, dobe, pero aquí haremos las cosas bien. Por eso pido, formalmente, la mano de Naruto en matrimonio. –se dirigió a Minato. –Sé que las cosas no han ido del todo bien entre nosotros, pero he de admitir que su hijo es…

–¡Cállate teme! Ni se te ocurra decir que te gusto o palabras por el estilo. Padre, madrastra, acepté la propuesta de matrimonio que me hizo el día de ayer el conde. Me casaré con él en cuanto sea posible.

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose enmudeció a todos. Shizune se tapó la cara con las manos y lloró.

–Nunca nos dijiste que pensabas casarte con este bastardo. ¿Por qué? Gaara es más hombre de lo que Sasuke nunca será. ¡Yo no apruebo este matrimonio! –tiró varias de las copas que se encontraban sobre la mesa y huyó, dejando a su marido encargarse del problema.

–¡Shizune, vuelve aquí! ¡Como mi mujer, te ordeno que regreses en este instante! ¡Debes una disculpa tanto a Naruto como al conde! ¡Shizune!–vociferó en vano Minato antes de regresar de nuevo al asunto. Volvió a su asiento y masajeó suavemente el puente de su nariz, un acto que realizaba cuando se encontraba bajo situaciones sumamente estresantes. Sasuke ocupó el lugar de Shizune al lado del patriarca, justo frente a Naruto, mientras Minato dominaba la cabecera. –Me parece la mejor opción para acallar los rumores y agradezco al conde que se encuentre aquí para arreglar esta situación. Pero ¿estás de acuerdo con esta decisión, hijo?

–Sabes que nunca aceptaría de no estar de acuerdo. –contestó con voz suave Naruto, rodeando la mano libre de su padre con las suyas. –Es lo que quiero, papá.

Los ojos azules de Minato se perdieron en aquellos ojos de idéntico color a los suyos, pero tan diferentes a la vez. Podía ver reflejados en ellos el espíritu de su amada Kushina, un espíritu valiente, tenaz, insaciable… sabía que sería imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión. Brillaban con la misma emoción que alguna vez vio en los ojos cobalto de su pelirroja esposa cuando le propuso matrimonio, sin embargo, le preocupaba no ver el mismo brillo en los oscuros ojos del conde.

–Lord Uchiha. –la mirada se dirigió al aludido. –Si se atreve a hacerle daño a mi hijo o si esto sólo es un juego para usted, le juro que, por más conde que sea, se arrepentirá.

–Naruto y yo hablamos el día de ayer. Y llegamos a un acuerdo. –silenciosamente deslizó frente a Naruto un enorme pergamino arrugado y una pequeña caja de terciopelo. –Son los planos del castillo de Konoha, los originales que poseía Hashirama. El castillo será tuyo, eres libre de hacer lo que desees con él, aunque he de advertirte que se encuentra en condiciones deplorables.

–Pero… no hablamos nunca del castillo.

–Es tuyo, sólo acéptalo. –colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Minato. –El título de conde Uchiha recaerá sobre el primer hijo varón que tengamos y me encargaré personalmente de buscar un marido apropiado para la señorita Ino. Toda la familia Namikaze obtendrá el título de Lord o Lady en cuanto nos casemos. Y le aseguro que me encargaré de proteger a Naruto.

–¿Y qué es lo que pedirás a cambio, bastardo? –cuestionó el menor.

–El simple hecho de restaurar el castillo de Konoha será más que suficiente. Si logras arreglar el problema financiero y comenzar a producir, entonces no necesitaremos depender del dinero de _Lord_ Minato Namikaze.

–Todo esto es muy repentino… –admitió con voz cansada Minato. –Yo… no sé si sea conveniente. Las peleas entre ustedes los desgastarán y sin embargo… –suspiró. –Supongo que querrán hablar a solas. Iré por un poco de whiskey.

–¿Por qué hiciste todo esto, teme? –atacó Naruto en cuanto su padre abandonó el comedor. –Pensé que esperarías un poco más, o lo pensarías dos veces al menos.

–Al igual que tus padres, yo también escuché los rumores esta mañana. No podía permitir que mi nombre se manchara nuevamente. Ya pasamos por esto del compromiso una vez y ambos sobrevivimos, pasarlo una segunda vez no será peor.

–Lo será porque esta vez vamos en serio.

–Fuiste tú quien, básicamente, lo propuso. –contraatacó el moreno. –Podría afirmar que me obligaste a proponerte matrimonio.

–Las cosas se dieron así, engreído. Pero jamás tocamos el tema del castillo.

–Piensa en él como un regalo de compromiso. –Sasuke se ajustó la chaqueta. –En cuanto le diga a mi madre y celebremos la noche de gala para anunciar nuestro matrimonio, pondremos en marcha los planes de la boda.

–No sé…

–No puedes dar marcha atrás, usuratonkachi. Tenías razón, la persona que me atacó ayer fue una de las muchas a las que les debo una cantidad fuerte de dinero. No arriesgaré mi vida en vano. Todo será muy simple: yo te doy mi apellido, mi título y mi castillo y tú me darás dinero y un heredero digno. Es un matrimonio de conveniencia, dobe, no deberías olvidarlo.

El escuchar aquello fue como un golpe en el hígado para Naruto. Aunque él sabía que sólo sentía atracción por el guapo moreno, escuchar esas palabras le dolió. Sin embargo, el matrimonio era la única forma que había logrado idear para conseguir al conde en exclusividad.

–De acuerdo. Nos casaremos por conveniencia, teme. Pero… –sonrió. –Si será un matrimonio por conveniencia, pienso poner algunas reglas.

–¿Qué clase de reglas? –preguntó, observando fijamente al que a partir de ese momento sería su prometido. Llenó una de las pocas copas que se había salvado del ataque de furia de Shizune con vino y la llevó a sus labios mientras esperaba las supuestas reglas del rubio.

–Bueno, la primera regla será mantener mi independencia, no quiero que mi marido controle todo lo que hago; por supuesto, tú también serás independiente. En segundo lugar, deseo seguir trabajando, de ninguna manera me quedaría a cuidar niños y cambiar pañales. Y en tercer lugar… ya que sólo será un matrimonio por conveniencia, no veo la necesidad de tener que dormir en la misma habitación. –Al notar la cara de confusión y el ceño fruncido de Sasuke, explicó: –Sólo tú aceptarías estas condiciones, Sasuke. No he encontrado ninguna otra persona que pueda aceptar mi manera de ser. Casándome contigo mantendré mi independencia y, al mismo tiempo, los caza fortunas dejarían de revolotear sobre mi como buitres tras carroña. Sé que necesitas el dinero, así que tú no harías falsas promesas de amor para echar guante a mi fortuna, soy totalmente consiente de eso.

–Así que sólo será un matrimonio de puertas para afuera… me parece bien, dobe. –apuró el contenido de su copa. –Ambos conservaremos vidas independientes y, fingiremos frente a los demás. Aunque con tus reglas, no veo la manera de tener mi heredero.

–No hay porqué preocuparse. Pensaremos en algo cuando sea tiempo de traer pequeños Sasuke's al mundo. De esta manera, tú serás feliz con tu amante Karin y yo buscaré a alguien que pueda satisfacer mis necesidades.

–¡No andaré por la vida retando a los hombres para defender tu honor, usuratonkachi! Habíamos hablado de eso.

–Tampoco tienes que preocuparte. Seré muy discreto y te aseguro que, llegado el momento, el heredero Uchiha tendrá tu sangre corriendo por sus venas. –el conde no tenía más intenciones de discutir, esperaría a estar casado con el rubio para negociar lo de sus amantes. De ninguna manera permitiría que el honor del consorte del conde Uchiha se mantuviera en entredicho.

–¿Dónde escuchaste lo de Karin?

–Hinata me lo contó.

–No debería de decirte eso.

–Bueno, yo fui muy insistente. Como hombre de negocios que soy, me aseguro de investigar todos los defectos y virtudes de lo que compro; el saber de la vida de mi futuro marido no es diferente. Necesitaba saber qué es lo que podía esperar de ti. Prefiero ser advertido que sorprendido.

–Esto es una locura, dobe… y no puedo creer que yo participaré en esto.

–Verás que funcionará, bastardo. Seremos como dos amigos compartiendo la misma casa.

–Y los mismos hijos.

–Sí, bueno, como te dije… discutiremos lo de los pequeños Uchiha cuando llegue el momento. –el conde se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse.

–Pronto vendrá mi madre para arreglar lo demás. Deberás usar el anillo de compromiso y avisarle a tu amiguito Gaara que deje de buscarte. Nos veremos después.

Sasuke se retiró de la misma manera en la que llegó. Ni un beso de despedida ni una caricia. Era como si toda la pasión que había ocurrido en la noche anterior quedara simplemente como un espejismo encadenado al pasado. Tal vez se había apresurado en forzar un matrimonio… pero de alguna manera lograría doblegar al orgulloso Uchiha, no por nada era Naruto Namikaze, el número uno en sorprender a la gente. Y durante el proceso también se aseguraría que el moreno se olvidara de Karin.

Tomó la delicada caja de terciopelo y en su interior descubrió un sencillo anillo de oro blanco con un diminuto brillante incrustado en el centro de la argolla, apenas sobresaliente. El brillo del zafiro realzaba los propios ojos azules de su nuevo dueño. No hubo palabras románticas ni declaraciones de amor eterno mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo correspondiente.

* * *

><p>Un día más transcurría lentamente en la mansión Aburame. Las sirvientas corrían como hormigas arreglando el lugar y preparando la habitación del futuro heredero Aburame mientras Hinata permanecía estrictamente en cama, por órdenes de su marido. Ansiaba ya salir de su habitación, odiaba estar encerrada en ese lugar. Deseaba salir y respirar aire fresco, sentir la suave brisa de la primavera alborotar sus cabellos y correr en el campo, recolectando hermosas flores para adornar la mansión. Pero todo eso estaba prohibido. Buscó en la pequeña librería algún ejemplar que no hubiese leído ya y se sentó junto a la ventana, dispuesta a continuar leyendo algunas de las fábulas de Esopo. Últimamente se aburría mucho, pues incluso las visitas de Naruto comenzaban a escasear debido a lo ocupado que se encontraba con los preparativos de la boda. Pensar en que pronto se casaría con su hermanastro le causaba un conflicto interno. Quería mucho a Sasuke, por lo que se alegraba que por fin sentara cabeza con alguien tan especial como Naruto, pero a la vez, los celos la carcomían por dentro. Una parte oscura de ella le decía que su hermanastro, un despilfarrador, drogadicto y deseoso de venganza, no merecía a Naruto. Sin embargo, el propio rubio le había confesado que de alguna manera, él mismo le había propuesto matrimonio a Sasuke, por lo que no era algo que fuera en contra de sus deseos y a Hinata no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo y envidiar en secreto a Sasuke.<p>

Inconscientemente, pasó suavemente la mano sobre la delicada y apenas perceptible curva de su vientre. Tenía poco más de tres meses y aún le era difícil creer que dentro de ella crecía otra vida. La noticia del matrimonio entre Naruto y Sasuke la había distraído de sus sombríos pensamientos respecto al bebé y, más aún, había enterrado en una parte muy profunda de su memoria aquel recuerdo de unos ojos perla sosteniéndola antes de desmayarse en el campo de croquet. Sería una tonta pensar que Neji o Hanabi continuaran con vida. Lo mejor sería resignarse a su vida actual. Quizá y con un poco de suerte, según sus pensamientos, podría morir después del parto como solía suceder con las hemorragias o la fiebre, sabía de los riesgos que implicaba el estar embarazada. A través de la ventana observó a las sirvientas sacar varios de los muebles de casa al jardín, preparándose para la limpieza exhaustiva que se realizaba cada año al inicio de la primavera. La puerta posterior del patio estaba abierta y nadie le prestaba atención, pues estaba puesta en sacudir a la perfección las costosas alfombras persas. Dejó el libro y bebió de un sorbo el resto de té antes de escabullirse y salir por la puerta posterior.

Una vez lejos de su casa, Hinata sonrió y reprimió una carcajada. Soltó su cabello atado y corrió a través del campo hasta la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo. El agua cristalina se veía tentadora así que se quitó los zapatos y las medias, anudó su falda a la altura de las rodillas y se arremangó la blusa, dejando la mayor parte de sus brazos al descubierto. El contacto del agua fría con la caliente piel le provocó un delicioso escalofrío. Se sentó sobre una roca, dejando sus pies dentro del agua. Permanecería así hasta que la piel de sus pies se volviera arrugada o alguien fuera a buscarla, lo que ocurriera primero. Observó la paz y tranquilidad a su alrededor. Cuando era niña, solía ir a ese mismo lugar los veranos que pasaban en la ciudad, junto a Sasuke e Itachi a juntar flores para hacer preciosos ramos para Lady Uchiha y coronas para adornar la cabellera de una muy pequeña Hanabi. Y también ese era el lugar secreto donde se encontraba a escondidas con Neji. Aún podía ver su pálida piel, su largo cabello castaño y recordar su aroma a bosque fresco y madera.

–¡No, espera! Baja la voz, hay alguien ahí. –Hinata buscó con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz, que no resultaron ser más que un par de niños en busca de un conejo, que no debían de tener más de 8 años. –Será mejor volver mañana.

–Pero… pero yo quiero al conejo.

–Conseguiremos otro, pero vámonos ya.

–¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a las personas, hermano?

–Sólo le tengo miedo a las personas como ella… son elegantes y ricas, cualquier cosa que unos campesinos como nosotros hiciéramos, podría molestarlos y entonces nos mandarían a azotar, como le pasó al primo Tatsuki. –el menor de los niños tembló y aceptó irse.

–¡Esperen! –dijo Hinata, provocando que la mirada de los niños se volviera de temor. –Mi nombre es Hinata Aburame. Yo no les haré daño, sólo estoy aquí para descansar un momento. Si quieren atrapar a ese conejo, incluso puedo ayudarles.

–¿Sabes cazar conejos? –preguntó con entusiasmo el pequeño niño.

–Bueno, sé hacer unas trampas especiales… mi hermano Itachi nos enseñó. –sacó los pies del agua y se dirigió hacia un árbol cercano buscando pequeñas ramas de madera. –Puedo enseñarles y verán como atraparán más conejos que un cazador.

Los niños intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y ambos sonrieron. La mirada de aquella extraña mujer era amable y no dudaron en seguirla. En poco tiempo, aprendieron la manera de hacer trampas para conejos, sin embargo, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

–¡Otra vez se escapó el conejo, Akira! Deberías de tener más cuidado. –refunfuñó el mayor. –Vamos a la trampa que pusimos río abajo…

–¡No! Podemos esperar otra vez y atrapar a este. ¿Nos ayudarías Hinata? –Akira miró a su alrededor y encontró a la mujer buscando algo en otra de las trampas que habían colocado cerca del río. Corrió hacia ella y encontró un hermoso conejo pinto en su regazo. –¡Es fantástico! ¡Renzo, mira lo que atrapó Hinata! –el mayor corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano para ver al animalito, pero pronto comenzó una disputa ente ellos sobre quién debería de conservar al conejo.

–¡Te digo que es mío! Yo escogí este lugar para poner la trampa. –reclamó Renzo.

–Sí, pero no olvides que quien hizo la trampa fui yo. –se defendió Akira, el menor. –Además, tú no quieres un conejo.

–Bueno, pues ahora ya lo quiero.

–¡Renzo! ¡Akira! ¿Dónde diablos se metieron? Tienen a todo el pueblo buscándolos. –el hombre que acababa de llegar dirigió inmediatamente su atención hacia Hinata, pero con el simple hecho de observar sus caras vestimentas, supo que estarían en problemas. Se arrodilló en el suelo, ofreciendo una disculpa e incapaz de fijar su mirada en la elegante mujer. –Mi Lady, lamento el inconveniente, pero le ruego por favor que no castigue a estos niños, sólo intentaban jugar, si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted para pagar esto…

La mujer permaneció en silencio mientras los niños observaban la seriedad de aquel acto. Sólo cuando la respiración de Hinata se agitó y sus piernas amenazaron con no soportar su peso, dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de la chica.

–¿Ne-Neji?

* * *

><p>Cuando le anunciaron que tenía visitas, no lo podía creer. Deseaba tomarse una taza de té, una rebanada de pastel de manzana y poder dormir el resto del día. Los preparativos de la boda, y los libros de contabilidad habían drenado toda su energía. Además, debía de apurarse en terminar de restaurar la biblioteca de la ciudad antes de su boda, ya que habían decidido mudarse a Konoha en cuanto estuviera casado con Sasuke. Para completar su día, aún faltaba ir a una reunión con el hombre que se encargaría de llevarle los materiales de construcción necesarios para remodelar el castillo de Konoha. Sin embargo en ausencia de su padre, él, como el heredero Namikaze, debía de encargarse de las visitas. Casi envidiaba a su padre que en esos momentos debía de estar llegando a algún lugar extranjero nuevo para negociar la venta de unos diamantes. Shizune se encontraba enferma de los nervios desde aquel día en que Naruto había anunciado su compromiso con el conde, así que tampoco podía recibir a los invitados. Se levantó de un salto y fue a refrescarse el rostro antes de atender a la sorpresiva visita.<p>

–La señora Senju, lo espera en el recibidor, señorito. –anunció una de las sirvientas.

–¿Y a qué se debe su visita? No recuerdo conocer a ninguna mujer con ese apellido.

–Bueno, dice que es importante. Es sobre su compromiso con Lord Uchiha… ella asegura que Sasuke es un asesino y que usted está en peligro.

–Definitivamente eso llama mi atención. Bajaré en un momento.

La mujer que lo esperaba en el amplio recibidor era rubia, de grandes ojos color almendra, con tez blanca y aparentaba una edad menor a la que debía de tener. Sus grandes pechos eran cubiertos por el recatado vestido y observaba con poco disimulo las grandiosas pinturas que decoraban la estancia.

–Mi señora, es un honor conocerla. Me han informado que tiene noticias importantes respecto a mi futuro esposo. –inició Naruto, sentándose un el sillón individual y ofreciéndole café y panecillos a la reciente visita.

–Joven Namikaze, sólo vengo a informarle el terrible peligro que corre si se casa con ese conde maldito. –Tsunade Senju se sentó en la orilla del sofá, con la espalda muy recta y la mirada seria clavada en el atractivo rostro de Naruto. Aquel muchacho le simpatizó de inmediato, pero pudo notar cierta animadversión hacia ella. –Sé que no me conoce y no tiene porqué creerme pero debería de investigar un poco antes de aceptar unir su vida para siempre con ese hombre. Hablo con la verdad al asegurar que el conde Sasuke Uchiha es un asesino.

–Y si es un asesino ¿por qué la justicia no ha llegado a él?

–¡Precisamente porque es un conde! –exclamó Tsunade, subiendo el volumen de su voz. –Ese maldito mujeriego… es un asesino.

–¿Tiene pruebas de ello? ¿Algo que lo incrimine como un asesino?

–Yo… no las tengo. Durante estos últimos trece años he callado porque alzar la voz contra un conde sin tener pruebas me condenaría. He pasado estos años en la inmensa soledad de mi casa, con el corazón vacío, añorando a la amada hija que él me arrebató.

–Bueno, me gustaría escuchar su historia desde el principio, luego juzgaré en base a eso.

–Hace trece años yo tenía una sobrina a la que eduqué como si fuera mi propia hija. Cuando me casé con mi amado esposo Dan, él criaba a una niña, hija de una hermana que había fallecido después del parto. Yo la crie como si fuera sangre de mi sangre, velé por ella, curé sus fiebres, la enseñé a bailar, a comportarse en sociedad… hasta que llegó el desafortunado día en que lo conoció a él, a ese desgraciado conde. Sasuke era muy guapo y mi hija, aunque varios años mayor que el conde, era inexperta. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cayera en sus manos. Mi hija le entregó todo: su corazón, sus ilusiones, sus sueños, su inocencia, su espíritu, pero el Uchiha sólo jugaba con ella, experimentó y aprendió a amar gracias a mi niña. Después de arrebatarle todo, no le quedó nada, su vida se volvió vacía y sin sentido. Pasaba horas frente a la ventana, observando el mar y esperando que su amado príncipe llegara por ella. Un día de tormenta, mi hija salió de la casa y cayó de un acantilado hacia el océano. Sólo encontraron sus zapatos manchados de sangre, retazos de ropa y algunos trozos del cuerpo que arrojó el mar. Ni siquiera… –hizo una pausa para limpiarse la nariz y las lágrimas. –No pude tener su cuerpo completo para darle sepultura, sólo unas partes mordisqueadas por animales y desfiguradas… la mayoría de las personas dicen que mi querida hija se suicidó, ¡pero yo sé que ese maldito Uchiha la arrojó del acantilado para deshacerse de ella! Cuando Fugaku Uchiha se enterara que su hijo le robó la inocencia a una pequeña damisela de familia respetable, obligaría a Sasuke a casarse y cumplir su deber. Pero Sasuke no quería casarse con mi hija porque ya tenía los ojos puestos en esa ramera que ahora es la esposa de Orochimaru, así que encontró la manera de deshacerse de ella y de su responsabilidad al matarla. ¡La vida de mi niña se volvió desgraciada en cuanto conoció a ese mujeriego!

–Es una historia interesante, pero tendría que escuchar también la versión de mi prometido.

–¿Acaso no lo entiende? He venido porque usted es un doncel especial, me simpatiza y me recuerda a mi propio hermano. No quisiera que algo malo le pasara por estar al lado de un hombre tan ruin como lo es Sasuke.

–¡No permitiré que hable así de mi prometido! –replicó Naruto, poniéndose de pie, acto que imitó de inmediato Tsunade. –Lo que usted dice no tiene lógica. Si su hija estaba tan deprimida es probable que pudiera llevar a cabo un acto tan extremista como lo fue el suicidio. ¿Por qué culpar a Sasuke? Una relación es de dos personas y, por lo que me contó, Sasuke no forzó a su hija ni abusó de ella. Si terminaron su relación, por algo habrá sido.

–¡Pero la sedujo!

–Conozco a Sasuke y sé que sería incapaz de atentar contra la vida de alguien y mucho menos de una joven.

–¿Qué tan bien lo conoce, joven Naruto? ¿Sabe acaso donde pasa las noches su futuro marido? ¿Cómo puede asegurar que Sasuke no mataría a nadie?

–Sólo lo sé. No aceptaría este matrimonio si no lo conociera bien. Podría apostar lo que fuera a favor de Sasuke. De nada sirve un matrimonio sin confianza. Y yo confío en él plenamente.

–De acuerdo, yo ya he cumplido con mi deber de advertirle. Solo espero que su ciega confianza en un hombre como él no sea la causa de su final. Y también espero algún día justicia para mi hija.

Tsunade se alejó con grandes y veloces zancadas, necesitaba aire fresco y pronto. Naruto la observó hasta que salió de la mansión. Subió las escaleras directamente a su recámara, pasando antes por la habitación en la que Shizune había decidido encerrarse a cal y canto. Aún seguía molesta por lo ocurrido y se negaba a aceptar la futura unión Uchiha-Namikaze. Los sollozos de la mujer aún eran audibles y mucho más fuertes que antes. Bueno, su padre tendría mucho trabajo que hacer. Continuó su camino, pensando en hacerle una visita a su amiga Hinata, llevaba varias semanas sin verla y su embarazo le preocupaba de cierta manera. Suspiró, sólo faltaban dos semanas para su boda y, en ese tiempo, debía de averiguar si había algo de verdad en las palabras dichas por aquella mujer o sólo eran palabras dolientes de una madre desesperada.

* * *

><p>–He de admitir que todo salió conforme al plan, amor… o incluso mejor –susurró en el oído del conde.<p>

–No deberías de cantar victoria tan pronto, Karin. –advirtió Sasuke, despegándose del cuerpo ajeno para buscar una copa. –Minato habló conmigo. Me advirtió que había buscado a uno de sus abogados y que, por lo tanto, se encontraba preparando un documento legal en el cual toda la herencia de Naruto pasaría directamente bajo su control.

–Pero si la herencia ahora será de tu futuro esposo, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a ponerle las manos encima y hacer lo que te plazca con ella. Serás su esposo y señor.

–No. –el conde apuró el resto del amargo líquido en su garganta y volvió a llenar la copa. –Naruto controlará el dinero de la herencia y la propia fortuna que él ha obtenido trabajando aunque sea mi esposo. Eso es lo que menciona el documento. La herencia será exclusivamente de Naruto y sólo él podrá tener acceso y yo he de firmar que estoy de acuerdo. Si no lo firmo, la herencia pasará directamente a manos de Ino, la segunda hija de Namikaze y Naruto se quedará sin un solo centavo.

–Eso significa que, aunque Naruto sea tu esposo, ¿tú tendrás que pedirle dinero a él? ¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Desde cuándo suceden este tipo de cosas? Es darle demasiado poder al rubio idiota. Él… él podría dejarte en la calle o dejarte morir de hambre si le apetece, mientras se revuelca en toneladas de oro y se ríe de ti. –clamó desesperada Karin, quitándole la copa de licor y bebiendo ella también de un gran sorbo. –Jamás te daría dinero para mantener a tus amantes.

–Naruto aún no sabe del documento. Minato me pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto. Será decisión del dobe permitirme el acceso al dinero o negármelo.

–Esto es un caos… ¿entonces de que ha servido tu compromiso con él? Deberías cancelarlo y casarte con Haruno. Ella te daría todo a manos llenas.

–Sabes que es muy tarde, Karin. Pasado mañana será la boda.

–Es cierto. –corroboró la mujer con un tono de voz bajo y ronco mientras aflojaba los cordeles de su vestido. –Y por eso mismo, deberías de celebrar tu penúltima noche como hombre libre ¿no lo cree, mi Lord?

–Karin… –cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver lentamente en el beso, permitiendo que lo empujara hasta la cama y se pusiera a horcajadas sobre él. –No deberíamos…

–Calla, amor. Después de tu boda te irás a Konoha con el doncel y no te veré en mucho tiempo. Tendré que aguantar las noches sola, con mis torturantes pensamientos sobre mi amado Sasuke haciéndole el amor al rubio, haciéndole un heredero… algo que yo no puedo darte. –finalizó con tristeza en su voz. Varias veces había intentado quedar encinta sin éxito. Una de las hechiceras del pueblo le había dicho que se debía a un conjuro realizado por uno de sus enemigos para perjudicar su felicidad.

Karin silenció al conde con un hambriento beso, mientras que sus traviesas y ágiles manos recorrían la espléndida figura de Sasuke. Una de ellas se coló debajo de la camisa y la otra se dirigió hacia el sur, en busca del punto más placentero del hombre. La fría mano de Karin apresando su miembro lo obligo a reaccionar. Con suavidad, tomó las muñecas de la mujer con sus propias manos y la alejó de su cuerpo. Por un breve momento deseó que los rojos cabellos fuesen rubios y los ojos carmín, azules.

–Lo siento, Karin. Esta noche no.

–¿Por qué no?

–No estoy de humor. Sólo déjalo y vete ya. La noche comienza a ponerse fría y es peligrosa.

Karin apretó sus labios y bajó la mirada. Con rabia contenida, se acomodó el vestido y recogió sus cosas. Sasuke suspiró y se acomodó sobre la mullida cama mientras observaba a la pelirroja irse. Sabía que volvería mañana, y él probablemente volvería a detenerla. Nada había sido igual desde el último beso con el Namikaze. Las fuertes piernas enredadas en su cintura, sus exigentes labios demandando más y más, el suave calor de las manos ajenas enredadas en su cabello… el solo recordarlo despertó una parte de él que Karin no logró. Se masajeó las sienes, intentando olvidar el sabor adictivo de Naruto. Sólo dos días más y podría convencerlo de tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, dando rienda suelta a sus deseos y olvidando esa estúpida regla de cuartos separados.

* * *

><p>La ceremonia había transcurrido tranquila y sin contratiempos. Ambos habían firmado los documentos legales que ahora los reconocían como matrimonio. En ese momento se encontraban en la mansión del conde, bellamente decorada para la fiesta. Parecía que la mitad de la ciudad había acudido ese día. A Naruto ya le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír y, de vez en cuando, buscaba a su nuevo esposo con la mirada, soltando un suspiro de alivio al verlo platicando seriamente con alguno de los invitados. Debía admitir que ese día Sasuke se veía guapísimo. Su oscuro traje combinado con una elegante y fina camisa blanca resaltaba a la perfección el color de su piel y sus ojos negros brillaban más que nunca. Naruto suspiró por vigésima vez en el día, aún sin creer que ya estuviera casado con tan atractivo espécimen masculino.<p>

–Te ves guapísimo, Naruto. El color gris oxford te queda muy bien. –señaló Hinata. Naruto la abrazó, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla y, durante la ceremonia, no la había localizado.

–¡Pensé que no vendrías! Te ves radiante, cuñada. –ella sonrió y dio una vuelta para enseñarle su hermoso vestido rojo carmesí. –¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar? Estaba a punto de morir de los nervios antes de firmar.

–Mi marido no quería que viniera. Lo sabes, cree que caminar o tener emociones fuertes me provocarán perder al bebé. Y sólo Dios sabe lo mucho que Shino desea a su heredero. Tuve que amenazarlo con lanzarme de la ventana para salir si no me traía el día de hoy. Daría lo que fuera por no perderme la boda de mi querido hermano y de mi querido amigo.

Naruto sonrió y observó el sonrojado rostro de Hinata. Sus mejillas se veían con un saludable tono rojizo y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, incluso su comportamiento era completamente diferente, segura de sí misma. Observó el embarazo que ahora era más que evidente.

–Hay algo diferente en tus ojos, Hinata. No sé qué es, pero me agrada.

–En realidad hay algo que debo decirte. –miró a su alrededor, asegurándose que su marido se encontraba platicando con la ahora muy feliz Mikoto, quien a partir de ese momento perdería su título de condesa viuda y sólo sería Lady Uchiha, a pesar de que era un duro golpe a su orgullo, podría soportarlo dignamente por el dinero que ahora tenían. –Muy bien Naruto, conde de Uchiha, acompáñame afuera y te lo contaré todo.

Naruto la siguió hasta uno de los balcones. El aire, cada vez más caliente por la llegada de la primavera, les dio la bienvenida revolviéndoles el cabello.

–¿Es una noticia buena?

–Es una noticia excelente, Naruto. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. –Hinata se llevó las manos al rostro y rio fuertemente, como nunca antes lo había hecho para después dar saltitos de felicidad. –¡Neji está vivo! ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo no… cuando lo descubrí, creí que moriría de la felicidad. Aún pienso que estoy en un sueño y que, cuando despierte, me enfrentaré al cruel y oscuro mundo real.

–Pero… ¿cómo es eso? Pensé que él había muerto en aquel accidente que me contaste.

–¡No, no murió! ¿Recuerdas que mencioné que jamás encontraron su cuerpo?

–Sí, pero también recuerdo que con la cantidad de sangre que hallaron era imposible que siguiera vivo.

–Pues fue posible. Unos aldeanos lo encontraron malherido y lo llevaron a una cabaña, curaron sus heridas y… estuvo muy grave. –su tono de voz disminuyó considerablemente. –Me dijo que incluso esas personas creían que no podría sobrevivir. Durante tres meses se debatió entre la vida y la muerte. Me dijo que lo único que le dio fuerza para aferrarse a la vida fue mi recuerdo. ¿No es romántico eso?

–Por supuesto que lo es… pero ¿cómo lo encontraste?

–Escapé de mi casa un día que las sirvientas estaban distraídas. Llegué al lugar donde solíamos jugar en verano Itachi, Sasuke y yo. Me encontré con unos niños que buscaban conejos y, cuando uno de sus cuidadores llegó, ¡me di cuenta que era Neji! Al principio creí que era una alucinación por el embarazo, pero cuando me estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos… ¡Por Dios! Es como haber llegado a casa después de tanto tiempo viajando.

Naruto escuchaba alegremente las palabras de Hinata. Así que a eso se debía su cambio. Sin embargo, aún quedaban preguntas sin resolver.

–Todo lo que me cuentas es muy lindo, Hinata, pero si sobrevivió a aquel accidente ¿por qué nunca volvió a buscarte?

–Bueno… por el accidente él no recuerda muchas cosas. Cuando despertó, sus salvadores le dijeron que viajaba solo, que nadie más había sobrevivido al accidente. Él confundió sus recuerdos y creyó que yo viajaba en la carreta con él ese día, como solíamos hacerlo en ocasiones. Al igual que yo, Neji vivió con la mentira de que estaba muerta. Pero ahora que lo he encontrado y mi amor por él ha resurgido de entre las cenizas… ¡estoy tan feliz, Naruto! Pensé que la maldición de los Uchiha nunca terminaría.

–Y aún no ha terminado, Hinata. –le hizo volver a la realidad. –Sigues casada con Shino y esperas un hijo de él ¿qué piensas hacer?

–No he hablado mucho al respecto con Neji, pero él me aceptará. En cuanto a Shino… tengo pensado pedirle ayuda a mi hermano Sasuke y a ti, por supuesto.

–¿Y cómo podría ayudarte? No me digas que quieres que lo matemos… –repuso asustado el rubio.

–¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Jamás podría pedirte algo así, ni manchar las amadas manos de mi hermano y de mi cuñado con sangre. No… lo que quiero es algo diferente. Pienso anular mi matrimonio con Shino y para eso necesitaré contactos así como dinero que Sasuke y tú poseen.

–No lo entiendo ¿Cómo crees que podrás lograrlo? ¿Qué es lo que argumentarás para separarte de él?

–Les diré que yo no era virgen cuando me casé con él, ya que estaba prometida a Neji. De esa manera…

–No puedo ayudarte con eso, Hinata, ¡es una locura! –la tomó de los brazos para observarla fijamente a los ojos. –¿Sabes lo que harán si se descubre esa infidelidad?

–Claro que lo sé, amigo mío. Y créeme que el caminar desnuda por la plaza y después recibir hasta trescientos azotes, es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar por mi libertad.

–No… –repuso preocupado Naruto. –No puedes hacer eso. He visto personas azotadas, cuyos cortes se infectan, supuran durante un tiempo, arden en fiebre, deliran y después mueren. No permitiré eso, Hinata. ¿Y si los jueces no son gentiles contigo? Dime, ¿qué harías si ellos deciden hacerte pagar con tu vida?

–No lo harán. –colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Naruto, con un gesto cariñoso. –En ese momento es cuando pensaba que podrían intervenir Sasuke y tú con su poder e influencias en la corte. Los azotes y el dolor no me importan. Si Shino quiere quedarse con el niño, sé que el bebé estará bien y tendrá todo lo necesario, así como un título nobiliario. En cuanto sea libre, me casaré con Neji y nos iremos a vivir lejos. No me importa pasar el resto de mis días limpiando una pequeña casita, recogiendo zarzamoras, criando borregos o lo que sea. Junto a Neji, seré feliz. No extrañaré todos estos lujos e hipocresías que nos rodean. Seré libre y feliz, eso es todo. Es lo que más quiero en la vida, por favor Naruto. Ayúdame.

Naruto sabía que eso era una locura. Pero los hermosos ojos perla brillaban con la ilusión del amor y la felicidad. No podía decir que no. Suspirando, tomó las manos de su ahora cuñada entre las suyas.

–Te ayudaré. Y Sasuke también estará de acuerdo. Pero, debes prometer que esperarás hasta que el niño nazca, no quiero poner la vida de un inocente en peligro. Y debes de tener cuidado cuando veas a Neji. Si alguien los descubre, entonces Shino podría acusarte de infidelidad o algo peor y no podremos intervenir.

–De acuerdo, puedo esperar hasta que nazca el bebé. Gracias Naruto, gracias amigo mío por todo. –depositó un cariñoso beso en la mejilla morenita y después volvieron al salón, donde una pelirroja con vestido escotado y llamativo los esperaba.

–¡Joven Namikaze! Es un honor por fin conocerlo. Supongo que las formalidades no serán algo indispensable entre nosotros.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Karin? –siseó furiosa Hinata, interponiéndose entre ella y el rubio. –No debiste venir, vete ahora mismo.

–¡Oh, querida Hinata! Llevaba tiempo sin verte, pero me he enterado de tu embarazo y he agradecido a los dioses todos los días por el futuro heredero Aburame. –se liberó de la barrera puesta por la propia Hinata y se presentó ante Naruto. –Naruto, supongo que entre nosotros podría nacer una gran amistad, ya que he sido una de las mejores amigas de Sasuke desde la infancia. Lo conocí en su fiesta número catorce. Por cierto Naruto…

–Lord Naruto Namikaze, conde de Uchiha, para usted. Supongo que será _Lady_ Karin de Otogakure ¿no? Generalmente prefiero que mis amigos me llamen sólo por mi nombre, pero con usted preferiría que conserváramos los títulos, Lady. No olvide que ahora, le está hablando al nuevo conde de Uchiha.

* * *

><p>–¿Sabes? Tal vez deberías de poner una cara más alegre, Sasuke.<p>

–Vete al demonio, Suigetsu.

–¡Oh, vamos! Es lo que todo hombre desea, casarse con un guapo doncel, heredar todo un imperio de joyas y, de paso, arruinarle la vida a quién te rechazó una vez ¿qué más puedes pedir? ¡Qué manera de completar tu venganza, mi hermano!

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, observando a su hermanastra y a su nuevo esposo salir a uno de los balcones. Miró su copa vacía y llamo a uno de los meseros para que le llevase una nueva copa.

–¿Se irán el día de hoy al castillo de Konoha?

–Sí. Y de hecho, ya deberíamos de empezar a despedirnos. Es un viaje bastante largo.

–Bueno, pues te deseo la mejor de las suertes, amigo. –rodeó los hombros del conde con un abrazo fraternal. –He de admitir que extrañaré nuestras eternas parrandas. Cuando embaraces a tu esposito, vuelve a la ciudad y avísame, te estaré esperando con el mejor par de putas de toda la ciudad.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco, por el momento no se imaginaba el tener ganas de acostarse con otra persona que no fuera el atractivo rubio. Le pidió a uno de los sirvientes que prepararan las cosas para comenzar su viaje a Konoha. Naruto había decidido empezar a reparar el viejo castillo cuanto antes, por lo que inmediatamente propuso trasladarse a Konoha el mismo día de su boda, para iniciar allá su vida de casado. Y Sasuke tuvo que aceptar, pues los chismes empezarían a correr si él decidía abandonar a su esposo en el campo sin darle un heredero al menos.

El siguiente que se acercó a felicitarlo era el propio Itachi. Se veía más delgado y pálido que la última vez, pero sus oscuros ojos aún brillaban llenos de vitalidad.

–Es un buen día, Sasuke.

–Sí, lo es. ¿Deidara viene contigo?

–Sabes que nuestra madre lo detesta y ni Deidara ni yo nos me atreveríamos a arruinar el día de tu boda con un escándalo de Mikoto. Se quedó en una posada cercana, pero te manda saludos y felicitaciones por tu boda. –se dio un momento para analizar la hermosa música que un par de intérpretes tocaban escondidos bajo las escaleras. –Hermanito, parece que por fin encontraste a alguien para sentar cabeza. Pero ahora dime, ¿por qué elegiste a Naruto?

–¿Por qué? Porque eran los planes de nuestra madre, eso es todo. –el rostro de Itachi formó una sonrisa de decepción.

–¿Sólo por eso?

–Por eso y porque Naruto prometió pagar todas mis deudas. En el último mes he tenido varios atentados infructuosos contra mi vida. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que los acreedores se enfaden y contraten a un profesional al que no le tiemble la mano al tomar mi vida.

–Entonces, ya no hay forma de salvarte, Sasuke. Bienvenido a tu condena eterna.

–Vaya, parece que se acercan problemas. –interrumpió y sin soltar la copa, Suigetsu señaló la escena que comenzaba a desarrollarse un par de metros lejos de ellos. Para el chico de cabellos blancos no era secreto que su hermana se acostaba con su mejor amigo, de hecho a él no le importaba lo que hiciera su hermana siempre y cuando pudiera recibir algún beneficio del dinero de Orochimaru.

Aunque preferiría quedarse a resolver el misterio oculto tras las palabras de su hermano mayor, Sasuke se dirigió hacia donde estaba Karin, dispuesto a sacarla de ahí antes de que más invitados notaran su presencia y comenzaran a murmurar. Lo último que deseaba era un escándalo de su madre justo a la mitad de la fiesta. Con paso firme llegó hasta donde estaba la pelirroja y la tomó fuertemente del brazo, susurrando una disculpa y llevándola casi a rastras hasta la primera habitación que encontró.

–¿Quién crees que eres para venir así y presentarte descaradamente frente a mi esposo? –gruñó por lo bajo Sasuke, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y tratando de mantener el tono de voz bajo para evitar llamar la atención. –¿Qué tienes en el cerebro Karin? ¿Aire?

–Sólo vine a felicitar a mi amigo, ya que hoy es su boda. –repuso sarcástica, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo distancia ente ella y el moreno. –¿Ahora me vas a decir que jamás fuimos amigos?

–Sí, lo fuimos durante un tiempo, antes de que te convirtieras en una puta.

–Una puta que es tu amante, idiota.

–Por eso mismo no deberías de estar aquí. Podrías ocasionar un problema con la familia Namikaze si se enteran de que mi rastrera amante se presentó aquí a felicitar a Naruto.

–Lo único que puede pasar es que la gente hable, manchando el nombre de Naruto y de paso, el de toda su familia. Y eso es justamente lo que quiero.

–Y es lo que yo quiero impedir, Karin. No quiero que mi heredero tenga un padre del que todos murmuren. –abrió la pesada puerta de un jalón. –Ahora márchate, Karin. Por la amistad que tuvimos alguna vez, ya no me ocasiones más problemas.

La pelirroja mujer lo miró desafiante, mientras internamente se debatía entre continuar con el escándalo o aceptar su derrota. Gruñó por lo bajo, no le convendría tampoco a ella ensuciar su nombre, por mucho que ya estuviese enlodado. Buscaría otra forma de vengarse del rubio por arrebatarle uno de sus más preciados caprichos. Caminó erguida hasta la salida, con Sasuke pisándole los talones para asegurarse que no volvería a la fiesta.

–Espero que seas muy infeliz en tu aburrida vida de campo. Será mi turno de vengarme cuando vuelvas a mí, suplicando un lugar en mi corazón y en mi cama.

–Ya lo veremos, Karin. –respiró con alivio hasta que el carruaje de Karin se perdió en la lejanía. Era hora de marcharse si no querían ser pillados por la noche a medio camino. Cuando se aseguró de que los carruajes y el equipaje estaban listos, llamó a Naruto, se despidieron en general de todos los invitados y la nueva familia Uchiha-Namikaze, procedió a iniciar su viaje hacia el que sería su nuevo hogar.

Naruto viajaba con Sasuke en un carruaje exclusivo para ellos dos. Detrás de ellos venía otro carro con Minato, una emocionada Ino así como Kakashi, el contador oficial, quienes habían decidido mudarse al castillo para ayudar a Naruto con las reparaciones. Un carro extra los seguía, el cual transportaba el equipaje. Para Ino era una nueva aventura ya que por fin viviría en un verdadero castillo. Minato y Kakashi veían a aquel viaje como un reto en el cual lograrían que unas tierras abandonadas volvieran a producir mientras que Naruto restauraría la gloriosa arquitectura que en tiempos pasados volvió famosa a Konoha. Shizune continuaba enferma y había decidido no asistir a la boda a la que ella con tanto ahínco se oponía, sin embargo llegaría en un par de días a Konoha, por nada del mundo permitiría que su marido y su hija estuvieran solos en un lugar desconocido.

Llegaron justo antes de que los rayos del sol comenzaran a esconderse. Naruto bajó entusiasmado del carruaje, admirando el imponente castillo que se erigía señorial frente a él. El jardín delantero estaba muy descuidado, los árboles necesitaban podarse y plantar nuevas flores en las jardineras marchitas. El camino medio cubierto por pasto seco debía arreglarse con piedras nuevas y lisas. Sin embargo, las doradas piedras del castillo que capturaban los últimos rayos del sol resplandecían majestuosas, dándole un brillo casi celestial a la hermosa arquitectura del lugar.

–Es… de verdad es increíble… es mucho mejor de lo que jamás imaginé. ¡Es bellísimo! Y será aún más bello cuando los jardines enverdezcan, las flores abran sus capullos y la piedra recupere su color original.

–Veo que te gusta, dobe. –Naruto le dirigió una mirada soñadora.

–Es como mi sueño arquitectónico hecho realidad, teme.

–Pues es tuyo, Naruto. Bienvenido al castillo de Konoha, tu nuevo hogar.

A pesar de que lo había dicho con un tono sarcástico, sabía que las palabras de Sasuke en realidad le estaban dando la bienvenida. Sonrió, entrelazó su brazo con el de su azabache esposo y corrió hacia la hermosa puerta principal, hecha de maderas finas y tan pesada que sería imposible para un par de hombres quitarla. El interior lo decepcionó un poco. Las paredes necesitaban repararse, la humedad se colaba por varios rincones y el mobiliario, que alguna vez fue señorial y elegante, se veía sucio y viejo. El piso de mármol dorado se encontraba despulido y hundido en algunos puntos. El recibidor era increíblemente amplio, con enormes columnas de piedra sosteniendo el alto techo, con las basas y capiteles decorados bellamente con detalles góticos. Los ojos azules se iluminaban cada vez más mientras su mente creaba cientos de formas para devolverle su antiguo esplendor a tan bella estructura.

–Lord Uchiha, Lord Namikaze, bienvenidos al castillo de Konoha. –saludó uno de los mayordomos del lugar. –Si lo desean, la cena será servida en este mismo instante.

–Primero echemos un vistazo al lugar. –sugirió emocionado Naruto. –Luego podemos cenar.

–De ninguna manera, hijo, el viaje fue muy largo y no has probado bocado desde la ceremonia. Me temo que en cualquier momento colapsarás. Con un miembro de la familia enfermo es más que suficiente.

–Es cierto, Naruto. –intervino Kakashi que recién ingresaba en el castillo. –Será mejor comer primero, un recorrido por este inmenso lugar podría llevarnos días. –bromeó.

–De acuerdo. –cedió ante las miradas de su padre y de su amigo. Debía de admitir que también tenía algo de hambre y la emoción de descubrir el palacio podría mermar sus energías. –Comeremos ahora y después recorreremos el lugar

–He ordenado que preparen las dos habitaciones principales para Naruto y para mí. –señaló Sasuke. –Las mejores habitaciones del palacio estarán disponibles para el resto de la familia Namikaze, por si su deseo es ir directamente a descansar del largo trayecto.

Caminaron a través de varias galerías hasta que llegaron a un enorme y majestuoso comedor. Las paredes se encontraban repletas de murales, enormes candelabros de hierro iluminados por velas colgaban del techo y los muebles antiguos complementaban la decoración del lugar. Una mesa con lugar para catorce personas esperaba con una sencilla pero deliciosa cena.

–Este es el comedor que utilizábamos con regularidad. Para fiestas o ceremonias solemos ocupar el comedor principal, en el cual pueden llegar a caber hasta sesenta personas, sin embargo, la humedad ha hecho de las suyas y mantener funcional un espacio tan grande es una pérdida de dinero y tiempo.

–¿Un comedor para sesenta personas? ¡Es increíble! Debo verlo cuanto antes. Si lo restauramos a tiempo, podremos celebrar el cumpleaños de Ino aquí.

–¿De verdad hermano? ¿Y podré invitar a Naori y a Guren? –preguntó emocionada.

–Por supuesto que sí. Podrás invitar a quien tú decidas.

–¡Es fántástico! ¡Muchas gracias, hermano Sasuke, por permitirnos vivir en ese lugar tan lindo! –la jovencita se puso de pie y besó tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke en la mejilla, lo cual sorprendió a este último, ya que el rubio estaba acostumbrado a las efusivas muestras de cariño de su media hermana. –Creo que será mejor irme a descansar, yo exploraré mañana el palacio por mi propia cuenta.

–Acompañaré a Ino y bajaré enseguida, me interesa examinar este lugar para no perderme y comenzar a hacer un presupuesto. –comentó Minato, retirándose del comedor con gracia.

Cuando Minato regresó, Sasuke les ofreció un recorrido por todo el lugar. Ya era tarde, pero Naruto insistía en conocer la biblioteca, así que acudieron al lugar. La puerta se encontraba sellada, llevaban varios años sin entrar en la enorme biblioteca. Cuando al fin lograron abrirla, Naruto fue el primero en entrar y maravillarse con el espacio. Había dos escritorios amplios y cubiertos de polvo, cada uno con su respectiva lámpara. Dos de las altas paredes se encontraban forradas por estantes de madera en donde descansaban cientos de libros. Eran tan altas que se necesitó construir un pequeño corredor de madera para alcanzar los estantes superiores. En la tercera pared se encontraba una enorme ventana cubierta por pesadas cortinas color tinto, que dejarían entrar la cálida luz del sol durante las mañanas, produciendo un lugar perfecto para refugiarse en la lectura. Un hermoso cuadro de un paisaje descansaba justo encima de la ventana, rematando el lugar. En la cuarta pared se encontraba la puerta y algunos cuadros antiguos que se veían percudidos por el tiempo. El rubio, embelesado, subió los estrechos escalones para contemplar todo desde la parte superior, sin amedrentarse por el ruido que provocaban sus pasos en la madera podrida. Sasuke lo siguió de cerca, preocupándose por el ruido. Minato y Kakashi decidieron esperarlos abajo, contemplando algunas de las pinturas.

–Hey dobe, deberías ir con cuidado. La madera es muy vieja y podría romperse en cualquier instante.

–No seas miedosito, teme. Esta madera es muy firme, mira. –saltó varias veces en su lugar para demostrar su punto. –Cruje por el paso del tiempo, pero el diseño es tan bonito que quizá podamos conservarlo. Sólo necesitaríamos unas vigas por aquí. –señaló uno de los rincones y continuó caminando. –Y otro soporte por allá. Claro, habrá que cambiar las…

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido para Sasuke. Naruto se esfumó tras un alarmante crujido y con un ensordecedor ruido, cayó sobre uno de los escritorios de la planta baja. El lugar que pisaba Naruto había desaparecido tras una nube de polvo.

–¡Dobe! Te dije que la madera estaba podrida. –se acercó al agujero por donde había caído y un segundo después, un inconsciente Naruto se hallaba rodeado por Kakashi y su padre.

Sasuke examinó a su alrededor, concentrándose en un extremo del corredor y luego en el otro, ambos idénticos, como si alguien hubiese serruchado la madera a propósito. Era una trampa y Naruto había caído directamente en ella.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos! He vuelto después de dos meses sin actualizar... espero que alguien aún lea esto. ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? ¿Valió la pena la espera? ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Estoy muy emocionada, siento que la historia comienza a llegar a su punto culminante... en el siguiente capítulo veremos más intrigas y quizá un poco (un poco, he dicho) de lime... ya es justo y necesario un poco más de acción con mis chicos sensuales favoritos. Veremos si la convivencia es tan sencilla como Naruto lo decía y sobre todo, si ambos serán suficientemente capaces de permanecer cada uno en su habitación (lo cual esta autora duda, porque se muere de ganas de verlos enredados en las sábanas muahahahaha). Es hora de <strong>AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES PARA:<strong>

**Zanzamaru ... - ... Moon-9215 ... - ... camiSXN ... - ... UnbreakableSOUL ... - ... dark angel-loveless ... - ... kimyescajadillo **

**Y también muchas gracias a quienes han agregado este fic a sus alertas, favoritos o a Kerky como autora en su lista de favoritos. **

Les deseo un excelente fin de semana y como ya casi es domingo, una excelente semana también.

Besos!

_"A nightingale sings his song of farewell, you better hide for her freezing hell."_

**Kerky**

**Número de palabras: 11.557**


	7. Capítulo VI: Secretos

_Senju maldijo a los Uchiha, jurándoles que nunca serían felices. Y al parecer esa maldición se cumpliría cuando el conde Sasuke Uchiha tuviese que casarse por conveniencia después de perder toda la herencia. ¿El problema? ¡Naruto y él se odian! _

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo en un fic sin ánimos de lucro porque no tengo nada más productivo que hacer que inventarme una historia como esta. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (¡Por favor! ¡Pon algo de NaruSasuNaru en el manga! Estaremos eternamente agradecidos)

Advertencias: **AU, yaoi, leguaje fuerte**, exceso de sentimentalismo y cursilerías, escenas con contenido sexual y abuso de sustancias adictivas. Si algo de esto atenta contra tu criterio, evítate la pena de leer el fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Curse!<strong>

Capítulo VI: Secretos

–¡Naruto! ¡Respóndeme, Naruto! –exclamaba desesperado Minato mientras sacudía el hombro de un inconsciente Naruto. Cuando notó el esfuerzo de su hijo por abrir los ojos, suspiró de alivio. Poco a poco Naruto volvía de su estado de aturdimiento, aún con la vista nublada pudo reconocer perfectamente a Minato y a Kakashi. Sasuke bajaba de un salto las pequeñas escaleras para correr a su lado.

–¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde…?

–La madera se rompió y caíste sobre el escritorio. Estábamos preocupados, no nos respondías. –explicó con tranquilidad Kakashi. –Me alegro que estés bien.

–De cualquier manera llamaré al médico. Debemos asegurarnos que no haya lesiones. –afirmó Sasuke.

–No, estoy bien. –con apoyo de Minato, Naruto se incorporaba lentamente. –No hay necesidad de llamarlo.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke. –intervino el rubio mayor. –Quisiera asegurarme. Tardaste casi un minuto en abrir los ojos.

–Papá, Sasuke, estoy bien. Sólo fue un golpe, me recuperaré perfectamente con un poco de descanso. –Sasuke lo sostuvo del hombro mientras daba los primeros pasos. Cuando se aseguró que no había mucho dolor, soltó el brazo de su esposo y continuó caminando escoltado por su padre y Kakashi. –Mañana llamaremos al médico si algo surge.

–Olvídalo, le pediré a Sasuke que lo llame inmediatamente. –insistió su padre.

–Padre, por favor… ¿acaso quieres arruinar mi noche de bodas? –le recordó Naruto con una sonrisa y guiñando el ojo. Sasuke se quedó congelado en su lugar, observando al pequeño grupo ir al piso superior. –Por cierto, ¿Shizune llegará en dos días? Tal vez el cambio de aire le ayude a recuperarse.

A Sasuke le costó un minuto que su corazón volviese a latir a una velocidad normal. El pánico que sintió al ver caer a Naruto, seguido de la angustia mientras esperaba que respondiera fueron sensaciones muy familiares. En ese momento se le vino a la mente el sueño que solía asaltarlo por las noches. La impotencia de ver a alguien morir lentamente frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada… no quería volver a sentirse así. Y, Naruto, ciertamente despertaba en él esa clase de sentimientos que deseaba olvidar. Apenas un par de horas atrás había jurado protegerlo y acababa de fallar. Si alguien estaba tras Naruto, definitivamente lo encontraría.

–¡Sasuke!

El desesperado grito de Minato lo sacó de sus ideas de venganza. Corrió siguiendo la voz y se encontró con un débil y pálido Naruto que languidecía entre los brazos de su padre mientras Kakashi agitaba vigorosamente su mano frente al rostro moreno en un vano intento por aumentar el flujo del aire. Algunos de los sirvientes ya se habían acercado para auxiliar. El azabache ordenó de inmediato que llamaran al doctor mientras tomaba en brazos a Naruto y se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

–¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –exigió saber en su camino hacia la recámara. Kakashi le explicó que Naruto simplemente comenzó a sudar frío, perdió la vista y sus piernas le fallaron de repente.

–Teme… estoy bien… sólo un poco cansado. –murmuró entre sus brazos. El cálido pecho de Sasuke le pareció un lugar muy cómodo, así que se dejó llevar por el cansancio.

* * *

><p>–No hay de qué preocuparse, es una respuesta normal debido al trauma que sufrió por semejante caída. –dictaminó con voz seria el doctor, mientras guardaba en su viejo maletín de piel algunos de sus instrumentos para la exploración. –Un poco de reposo y llevarse las cosas con calma ayudarán bastante. Les daré a sus sirvientes el nombre de una hierba especial, será conveniente que se tome un té de esas hojas por la mañana. Por hoy, creo que dormirá toda la noche.<p>

Tanto Minato como Sasuke asintieron, poniendo especial atención en algunas de las instrucciones del galeno para el cuidado de Naruto, haciendo énfasis en la importancia del descanso el siguiente par de días. Ahora que se encontraban más tranquilos debido a que el problema del rubio no era nada de cuidado, aceptaron una taza de café que Kakashi les ofrecía.

–Creo que, por el día de hoy, me sentiría más tranquilo si me quedo esta noche junto a Naruto. –declaró Minato, mientras arrastraba una de las sillas de la habitación hacia el costado de la mullida cama donde descansaba su primogénito.

–Yo lo haré. –intervino Sasuke.

–No será necesario…

–Hace unas horas acepté la responsabilidad de velar por Naruto, y eso es justamente lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer. Por favor, Minato, vaya a descansar. Tenga por seguro que no haré nada que pueda perjudicar a su hijo.

Sasuke notó en los ojos azules la indecisión de Minato. A este último le costó trabajo ceder, pero lo hizo al caer en cuenta que su ahora yerno tenía razón. Él no estaría toda la vida para cuidar de Naruto y tenía que aprender a confiar en el Uchiha, por mucho que eso le costara. Su hijo confiaba en él y, por alguna razón, Naruto tenía la extraña habilidad de sacar el lado oculto y amable de las personas. Había algo en el conde que Naruto sabía, algo que permanecía oculto al resto de los mortales y que sólo el revoltoso rubio conocía, así que Minato suponía que ese algo debía de ser bueno, su hijo jamás se hubiera casado sin una buena razón. Asintió en silencio y permitió que Kakashi lo guiara hasta su habitación, no sin antes advertirle con firmeza a Sasuke que le notificara de cualquier cambio en el estado de Naruto por mínimo que fuese.

La habitación quedó sumida en el silencio, iluminada sólo por algunas velas cercanas al rubio. Naruto dormía plácidamente, manoteando entre sueños y murmurando cosas inentendibles. Sasuke, fiel a su palabra, se mantuvo vigilándolo un par de horas hasta que el sueño lo venció. Cerró sus ojos un par de lo que a él le parecieron segundos y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, la cama frente a él estaba vacía.

–¿Na-Naruto? –miró a su alrededor alarmado y encontró al rubio con un candelabro en la mano, explorando el lugar. –¡Dobe! Vuelve a la cama ahora mismo.

–¡Volveré en un minuto! –contestó de inmediato, acercando el candelabro a la pintura que decoraba la habitación. –Debo admitir que es hermoso este cuarto. Se ve mucho mejor cuidado que el resto del castillo.

–Es una de las habitaciones principales del conde, usuratonkachi. –contestó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie lentamente y tallando sus ojos con disimulo. –Ninguno de los sirvientes habría permitido que el propio conde o su esposo durmieran en una habitación descuidada.

–Bueno, pues de cualquier manera es admirable. La habitación es espaciosa, tiene detalles preciosos y los muebles la complementan a la perfección. –sonrió y volvió hacia la cama. –¿Estabas preocupado por mí, cuidándome, teme?

–No lo malentiendas, dobe. Le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría. –Naruto sintió una punzada de decepción al enterarse que Sasuke estaba ahí por mera obligación y no por genuino interés. –Así que ahora vuelve a la cama, el doctor recomendó reposo un par de días.

–Ustedes exageran. –comentó Naruto, revirando los ojos. –Yo sé cuándo mi cuerpo está bien y ahora está bien. Sólo fue un golpe en la cabeza que no pasó a mayores. Nee, Sasuke… enséñame la habitación.

–Lo haré, pero después de eso irás directamente a la cama y te dormirás ¿de acuerdo, usuratonkachi?

–Sí, sí… no deberías de ser tan borde, teme.

Sasuke tomó el candelabro de las manos del rubio para mostrarle el lugar. Todas las paredes del dormitorio se hallaban decoradas con paneles de madera oscura tallados a mano y varias pinturas de reconocidos artistas también las adornaban; en el suelo, una mullida alfombra color tinto amortiguaba a la perfección el sonido de sus pasos. El punto principal era la amplia cama con dosel, cubierta por un edredón azul cielo bordado con detalles exquisitos y una cabecera de roble tallada a mano, frente a la cual se encontraba un tocador también de roble a juego con la cama, con un par de espejos que reflejaban tenuemente la pálida luz de las velas. A la derecha, enormes puertas de madera indicaban la existencia de un vestidor con un cuarto de baño y, más allá, la puerta de entrada a la habitación. Justo al lado contrario, tres arcos decoraban el cuarto, los cuales llevaban a una salita de reuniones con sillas tapizadas de color azul cobalto, y un pequeño sofá a juego junto a una mesita para el té, desde donde se podría observar la magnífica vista que seguramente los inmensos ventanales les ofrecerían durante el día. Naruto pudo imaginarse a la perfección una fría tarde de invierno, sentado en ese rincón con una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano, observando a través de los cristales el jardín y los alrededores de Konoha cubiertos por una suave capa de esponjosa nieve blanca. Casi deseó que el invierno llegara.

–De verdad que es precioso este lugar. –murmuró, retirando las pesadas cortinas que cubrían los ventanales y dándose cuenta que, en efecto, la oscuridad de la noche le impedía admirar el hermoso paisaje. –¿Qué hay más allá del castillo, Sasuke?

–No hay mucho más. Al sur está el pueblo más cercano, a varias horas en caballo cómo pudiste darte cuenta en tu viaje hasta aquí, además tenemos una buena parte de nuestras tierras. Al oeste, se encuentra el resto de las tierras de cultivo y ganado. Si viajas al este, encontrarás a algunos de nuestros pocos vecinos. –Sasuke carraspeó y juzgó conveniente el ocultarle a su esposo que, entre esos "pocos" vecinos se encontraba la casa de verano del duque Gaara y de Lord Orochimaru, casa que en ocasiones solía visitar Karin. –También, en la parte este, existen los restos de una pequeña abadía que fue abandonada y destruida después de la muerte de Hashirama. La parte norte es la más interesante. Es un terreno escarpado, muy peligroso que termina en un peñasco. Al asomarte por la orilla, puedes apreciar el impulsivo río que corre por el valle. Más allá del valle existe una cadena de montañas que marca nuestro límite territorial. Si pudieras cruzar las montañas llegarías al famoso "bosque negro". Pocos se han aventurado ahí ya que cuenta una antigua leyenda que nadie sale con vida del bosque encantado. –Sasuke tomó del brazo a Naruto para dirigirlo de nuevo hacia la cama. –Ahora a dormir, dobe.

–En pocas palabras, sólo contamos con las tierras del sur y del oeste para el cultivo. –comentó el rubio, dejándose guiar hacia su cama dócilmente. –¿Y las montañas? ¿Sería posible encontrar algún tipo de mineral ahí?

–No lo creo, dobe. El día de mañana conocerás a mi primo Obito y a Madara, mi tío. Ellos se han encargado de mantener el castillo en mi ausencia. Madara puede oler el dinero como un sabueso. Si hubiese algo de interés en esas montañas, seguramente ya lo sabríamos. –depositó el candelabro en una de las mesitas de noche y acomodó las sábanas. –¿Alguna otra pregunta?

–¿Madara me dejará echarle un vistazo a los libros de contabilidad? Quisiera ponerme al tanto de los movimientos de la finca.

–Supongo que te dará acceso. –Sasuke frunció el ceño. –O lo hará con una orden mía. Yo soy el dueño y decido lo que hago.

–De acuerdo, ¡oh grandioso conde! –bromeó el menor, sin despegar su mirada de una pequeña puerta entreabierta que se encontraba a un lado del tocador. –¿Y esto a dónde me lleva?

Sasuke sonrió con superioridad y alzó una de sus oscuras cejas. –Esa es la puerta que comunica con _mi _dormitorio. Estará abierta para ti cuando lo necesites.

–¡Vaya! –exclamó el menor y, con una sonrisa socarrona, procedió a cerrar la puerta, asegurándose de colocar firmemente el seguro. –Ya está. No será necesario, podré apañármelas muy bien por mi cuenta. Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos?

* * *

><p>Sasuke se sorprendió al notar que, a pesar de la inhumana hora del día para alguien de hábitos vespertinos como él, ya estaba despierto, sin dolor de cabeza, sin resaca y descansado como nunca antes. Llamó a uno de los sirvientes para que lo vistiera y bajó a un comedor atiborrado de personas y algarabía. Disimuló muy bien su sorpresa al notar presentes en el desayuno a su hermanastra Hinata y al esposo de ésta, Shino, así como a Kiba. Saludó a todos con un movimiento rápido de cabeza y se dispuso a tomar su lugar en la cabecera del comedor. No tardó en integrarse a la plática que mantenían los rubios con Hinata.<p>

–Te ves increíblemente fresco, hermano. –comentó Hinata cuando llegó el rote grütze, sonriendo de anticipado placer. –Como siempre, Mai prepara un delicioso postre.

–Es cierto. –coincidió Kiba con su cuñada. –Quizá el aire del campo te ha ayudado un poco.

–Como digas. –respondió, sin darle más importancia a sus comentarios. –¿Y a que debo su visita?

–Bueno, como es una mansión muy grande y el proyecto de Naruto sobre restaurarla también lo es, pensé que necesitarían ayuda. –contestó Kiba con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros. –Me hacía falta un cambio de aires y, venir a este castillo, siempre me trae buenos recuerdos… recuerdos sobre Hanabi.

Todos guardaron un momento de silencio, en recuerdo de la joven vida arrebatada prematuramente.

–¿Y usted, Hinata? –preguntó una curiosa Ino.

–Prefiero que el primer hijo de Hinata nazca en el palacio de los Uchiha. –respondió Shino, sin dar tiempo a que su esposa tomara la palabra. –Al igual que Lord Inuzuka, considero que la ciudad no es un lugar apropiado para que nazca mi primogénito.

Sasuke observó a su hermana, notando la tristeza invadiendo sus hermosos ojos. Ella había estado tan feliz en los días previos a la boda, que el cambio era demasiado drástico. Supuso que se trataba del embarazo e inconscientemente deseó que el dobe no se comportara de esa manera tan cambiante cuando estuviera embarazado. Lo cual le hizo recordar el problema de la puerta cerrada. Debía de encontrar una solución pronto para poder procrear a ese heredero y volver a la ciudad.

–De cualquier manera, a mí me parece maravilloso que todos se encuentren aquí. –exclamó Naruto, mirando la amplia mesa del comedor casi ocupada en su totalidad. –Sólo falta Shizune, Itachi y Lady Mikoto para completar la escena. ¿No te parece fantástico, teme?

A pesar de todo, a Sasuke no le parecía tan fantástico. El tener invitados siempre había significado para él ruido, desorden e intromisiones en su vida privada. Preferiría mil veces estar en ese castillo a solas con Naruto, para dedicarse a otras cosas más productivas, por ejemplo, encargar a los pequeños Uchiha. Sacudió su cabeza y dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa. Demasiada azúcar comenzaba a nublarle su buen juicio y, además, la presencia de Shino lo inquietaba. No era una de sus personas favoritas, sólo lo toleraba por respeto a su hermanastra y a su madre. El recuerdo de lo sucedido un par de meses atrás, cuando recibió la noticia del embarazo, aún se encontraba fresco en su memoria.

–Iré a mi despacho. Dobe, en cuanto termines de desayunar, subirás a descansar, como lo indicó el médico.

El pelinegro no se quedó a escuchar las quejas y lloriqueos del rubio, ni los regaños de Minato hacia su hijo por haberse levantado en contra de las indicaciones médicas. El comedor se quedó de pronto sumido en un tenso silencio, mismo que se encargó de romper Ino, quien, a pesar de su corta edad, mostraba mucho aplomo.

–Lady Hinata, dígame ¿hay alguna celebración especial por estos lugares?

Pronto, se enfrascaron en una agradable conversación sobre las tradiciones y fiestas de Konoha. Naruto escuchaba en silencio, observando la sonrisa de felicidad de su hermana y de su padre, sabía que la decisión tomada sobre casarse con Sasuke no era del todo mala. Le preocupaba Hinata y tenía una idea que su tristeza era debida más que nada, a haber abandonado a Neji en la ciudad. Con un poco más de calma, pensaría en algún plan. Una de las sirvientas se acercó con discreción hacia el lugar de Naruto y tocó con suavidad su hombro.

–Discúlpeme, Lord Naruto, ha llegado el paquete que pidió. ¿Qué debería hacer con él?

–¿Dónde está? Iré inmediatamente.

Naruto se disculpó con una sonrisa y, después de algunas bromas por parte de los mayores, recogió el paquete y se dirigió a buscar a Sasuke. Lo encontró sentado de espaldas a la puerta en un viejo sillón del despacho, observando los campos de cultivo por los ventanales y con una pipa en la mano. El olor a tabaco le dio la bienvenida cálidamente.

–Nee, ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás muy ocupado?

El conde suspiró y dejó la pipa antes de clavar sus negras orbes en su esposo.

–¿Ocurre algo?

–Yo… es solo… –Naruto se sintió nervioso. A él nunca le faltaban las palabras, pero cuando se trataba de Sasuke, las cosas eran diferentes. Temía decir algo fuera de lugar, que lograra herir al moreno y con ello echar a perder el poco avance en su matrimonio. –Gracias por el regalo de bodas, teme. –decidió que era mejor mirar la alfombra que sostenerle la penetrante mirada a su esposo mientras recordaba a Sasuke entregándole un par de mancuernillas de plata con detalles de lapislázuli como regalo de bodas, durante su viaje hacia Konoha. Según las palabras del propio conde, las mancuernillas habían pertenecido a su padre.

–¿Eso es todo?

–No, hay algo más… –tomando aire, desapareció la distancia que los separaba y dejó sobre las piernas de Sasuke un juego de pinceles de diferentes tamaños, pinturas, carboncillos, papeles, una paleta para mezclar pintura y, detrás del rubio, se apreciaba un atril de madera con un bastidor listo con un lienzo de pintura. –Espero que te guste, bastardo. Es mi regalo de bodas.

–¿Pero qué…? –Sasuke miraba sorprendido el material en sus piernas y el atril, para finalmente clavar sus ojos en Naruto. –¿Qué demonios es esto, dobe?

–Bueno, Hinata me contó de tu habilidad para pintar y vi algunos de tus cuadros… y supuse que un citadino como tú se aburriría de lo lindo en un pueblo como este, así que pensé que quizás podrías explotar tu habilidad artística y volver a pintar algo lindo, como solías hacerlo. Te ayudará a distraerte y a hacer más llevadera tu pena.

–Naruto… –con manos temblorosas dejó el material sobre el escritorio de roble y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a Naruto y le dio una larga calada a la pipa. –Debería de agradecerte por tu regalo, pero creo que Hinata también te debió de haber dicho que yo ya no pinto.

–¿Y por qué no lo haces, teme?

–A mi padre… a _Lord_ Fugaku no le parecía que pintar fuese algo digno de un conde.

–Pues yo creo que es una estupidez. –declaró Naruto, cruzándose de brazos. –Si es algo que te gusta hacer y eres bueno en ello ¿por qué abandonarlo?

–No lo entenderías, usuratonkachi. –suspiró y volvió a llenar su boca con el sabor del tabaco. –No es que no quiera pintar, es que no _puedo_ pintar.

Naruto miró en silencio su perfil. Sus largos cabellos negros, los anchos hombros, la amplia y musculosa espalda, el bien formado trasero, las largas piernas… y, a pesar de su mal carácter, era una buena persona ¿Sería un poco tarde para enamorarse de su marido? La pregunta rondó en su mente poco tiempo, pues unos ligeros toques en la puerta interrumpieron la línea de sus pensamientos.

–Adelante. –exclamó Sasuke, volviendo a su asiento.

El hombre que entró sin lugar a dudas era parte de la familia Uchiha. Alto, atractivo, de tez morena, cabello y ojos negros, un par de años mayor que Sasuke, con el porte y elegancia de la familia. Vestía una camisa morada, casi negra con una chaqueta color azabache y unos pantalones a juego. De entre sus ropajes sobresalía una cadena de plata con lo que parecía una piedra verdosa común y corriente, así como un anillo plateado en el pulgar izquierdo. Cuando observó a Naruto, el rubio pudo notar que el lado derecho del hombre se hallaba cubierto de cicatrices de una antigua quemadura.

–Mucho tiempo sin verte, primo. –saludó el hombre.

–Así es, Obito. –asintió y se dirigió a Naruto. –Dobe, él es Obito Uchiha, hijo de mi tío Madara. Ellos se encargan de la administración de Konoha durante mi ausencia. Obito, él es mi esposo, Lord Naruto Namikaze conde de Uchiha.

–Es un placer conocerlo, Naruto. –estrechó la mano del rubio. –Bienvenido a Konoha.

–Gracias.

–Sasuke, escuché que me mandaste llamar. ¿Pasa algo?

–Lo que voy a contarte es de suma importancia. –señaló el asiento libre frente a él y Obito se sentó, sin despegar la mirada de Naruto. –No te preocupes, Naruto debe estar presente para que escuche lo que te voy a decir. –las palabras capturaron toda la atención del aludido. –A partir de hoy, mi esposo supervisará los libros de contabilidad de Konoha, así que quiero que tanto Madara como tú, le den libre acceso a la información que él les solicite.

–¡Pero, Sasuke! ¿Estás loco? ¡Es un doncel!

–¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Que yo sepa, ser doncel no es una enfermedad. –se defendió el rubio. Sólo llevaba un minuto de conocerlo y ya empezaban con estúpidos prejuicios.

–Es impensable…

–Se hará lo que yo diga, Obito –interrumpió Sasuke con firme voz. –Naruto tendrá libre acceso a los libros cuando y como quiera, así como también tomará las decisiones que él juzgue convenientes. Trata de comunicárselo lo antes posible a Madara.

–Los donceles deberían estar horneando pasteles, cuidado a los hijos y manteniendo las camas de sus esposos calientes. –murmuró por lo bajo, con la intensión de que sólo el rubio lo escuchara.

–Pues este doncel es especial. –replicó Namikaze. –Este doncel no horneará estúpidas galletitas, pero vigilará de cerca los números que manejas. Así que ten cuidado, pues ahora tu empleo depende de mí.

–¿Está amenazando con despedirme, Naruto?

–A menos que tengas algo que ocultar, no lo creo necesario. Antes de que lo olvide, para ti, soy Lord Naruto Namikaze o conde de Uchiha, como prefieras. –Obito, furioso, dirigió la mirada a su primo en busca de ayuda.

–No hay nada que ocultar ¿o sí? Tranquilo, mi esposo sólo echará un vistazo y nos ayudará a revivir este viejo pedazo de tierra. Tiene mucha experiencia con los números.

–A Madara no le gustará que se metan en su territorio. –advirtió el moreno.

–Madara puede retirarse a su finca si no le gusta cómo se manejarán las cosas de ahora en adelante. –contestó Sasuke sin un ápice de preocupación.

–De acuerdo. Se lo diré. –Obito se puso de pie y con paso digno se retiró, no sin antes regalarle a Naruto una mirada fría cargada de odio. –Tu sola presencia traerá la ruina a esta casa, _conde_ de Uchiha.

–Me gustaría que nos encontráramos el día de hoy a las cuatro de la tarde en la oficina del contador. –pidió Naruto, omitiendo las frías palabras de su nuevo primo político. –Quisiera echarle un vistazo a esos libros cuanto antes para empezar a trabajar.

–¡Pero eso es muy pronto!

–Cuanto antes, mejor. Nos vemos por la tarde. –Obito salió, dando por finalizada la conversación.

–No irás hoy, Naruto.

–¿Por qué no? –lo observó por un momento. –Es por la maldita indicación del médico de guardar reposo, ¿me equivoco?

–Le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría, así que al menos por hoy, te mantendrás en reposo.

–Teme, estoy bien, muy bien. –se llevó la mano a la cabeza, frotándose la parte que había recibido el golpe. –Sólo tengo un pequeño chichón ¿ves? –en efecto, entre sus rubios cabellos se alzaba un orgulloso chichón rojizo.

–No irás a ningún lado, usuratonkachi.

–¡Oh, vamos, Sasuke! ¿Quieres saber cuál era mi plan para hoy? Tomar una de esas hermosas yeguas que tienen en el establo e ir a inspeccionar la parte norte de la propiedad.

–Debes tener algo mal en tu cabeza si piensas que irás en tu estado a cabalgar solo a la zona norte. Únicamente personas muy experimentadas pueden ir allí.

–No pensaba ir solo. –sonrió y se puso de pie. –Pensaba llevar al conde Uchiha de paseo.

–No lo harás.

–Entonces, al menos, déjame trabajar en los libros. Tengo muchas ideas para este castillo y me gustaría empezar cuanto antes.

Sasuke suspiró. Era mucho más seguro tener a Naruto sentado en una silla, con una taza de té en la mano y revisando las cuentas que corriendo por las laderas rocosas en una yegua.

–De acuerdo, pero no será por mucho tiempo. Necesitas descansar. –el rubio asintió. –Y además, debemos hablar.

–¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?

–Sobre la puerta que permanece cerrada. –la sonrisa de Naruto se amplió mucho más.

–Ya te dije que resolveremos eso cuando llegue el tiempo de planear la llegada de pequeños condes amargados Uchiha.

–¡Maldita sea, Naruto! –el viejo escritorio se estremeció al recibir el iracundo puño de Sasuke. –¡Maldita sea!

En un rápido movimiento, Naruto se vio acorralado entre el escritorio de Sasuke y el cuerpo candente del propio conde, mientras sus labios eran devorados con ansia y desesperación por el moreno. Le permitió total acceso a su esposo, atrayéndolo aún más a su cuerpo y subiéndose sobre el escritorio, para dejarle un espacio entre sus piernas y facilitar el beso. La lengua salvaje del azabache ni lenta ni perezosa, exploró la cavidad ajena, intercalando pequeñas mordidas con suspiros para tomar aire. Sasuke se separó un poco del rubio y tomó con una de sus manos el mentón de su esposo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

–¿Qué demonios me estás haciendo, Naruto?

–¿Estás cayendo en el embrujo de los Namikaze? –bromeó y, un segundo después, Sasuke de nuevo devoraba sus labios con hambre y bajaba su mano libre por el pecho del rubio, buscando los botones de su camisa.

–¡Oh, por todos los dioses! Disculpen. –la puerta se abrió de improviso y un apenado Kiba procedió a cerrarla inmediatamente. –Se me olvidaba que aún son recién casados.

La pequeña interrupción fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar al conde. Se apartó del cuerpo de Naruto como si este fuera de fuego y revolvió sus cabellos azabaches. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y le lanzó una mirada iracunda al rubio.

–No volveré hasta la noche. Coman sin mí. Si tienes algún problema con Madara u Obito, házmelo saber en cuanto regrese.

Abandonó la habitación rápidamente, dejando a Naruto desconcertado. Sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles, pero podría lograrlo. Una tenue sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de salir de la habitación. El moreno conde había tomado un par de carboncillos y algunos papeles junto con la pipa.

* * *

><p>–¡Es un honor volverlo a ver, Lord Naruto! –saludó con una falsa sonrisa el hombre. –Seguramente las presentaciones no son necesarias, confío en que usted me recuerde.<p>

–Sí, en efecto lo recuerdo. –afirmó el rubio. Aún podía recordar la primera vez que había visto a ese hombre. Más alto que Sasuke, atractivo, de largos cabellos negros y de mirada tan fría como penetrante, era imposible pasar por alto que Madara perteneciera a la gran familia Uchiha. –Si mi memoria no me falla, nos presentó Lady Mikoto.

–Así es. –coincidió. –Pero dígame, Naruto ¿qué hace usted aquí?

El nuevo conde miró de reojo la habitación. Era oscura y fría. La oficina del contador, o de Madara Uchiha mejor dicho, se hallaba apartada del edificio principal, en una pequeña residencia a pocos metros de la aldea. El lugar estaba pobremente iluminado, polvoso, con apenas un viejo escritorio de madera y una silla que crujía alarmantemente al sentarse en ella. Frente al escritorio se encontraba un viejo y maltrecho estante con varios libros amarillentos. A Naruto le causó un escalofrío el lugar y, por lo que podía ver en el único ojo libre de Kakashi, él también compartía los mismos sentimientos.

–Pensé que su hijo Obito le había dicho el motivo de mi visita.

–¿De verdad se sumergirá en un mundo de libros empolvados en lugar de disfrutar las maravillas que Konoha le ofrece?

–Ya que me he casado con Sasuke, es mi deber proteger aquello que le pertenece y que un día será el patrimonio de nuestros hijos.

–Si eso es lo que desea, no puedo negarme a las órdenes de Sasuke, a pesar de que él es solamente mi sobrino.

–Tal vez lo sea, pero no olvide que su sobrino es un conde. –Naruto notó la tensión en la mandíbula del mayor y la forma en la que apretaba sus puños. –Ahora, a Kakashi y a mí nos gustaría echarle un vistazo a los últimos libros.

–Tendrá que disculparme, Lord Naruto…

–¿Desobedecerá las órdenes del conde, _tío_ Madara?

–Permítame terminar. –repuso tajante el pelinegro. –No puedo darle acceso a los libros porque no los tenemos. Observe esta oficina, ¿no le parece demasiado sucia y olvidada? Eso fue porque hemos tenido que mudarnos a este lugar de improviso. Hace un par de noches, ocurrió un incendio en mi oficina y a duras penas hemos podido conseguir salvar parte de los papeles. Preferimos salvar la vida que arriesgarla por unos pequeños papeles sin importancia.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos mientras escuchaba la detallada explicación de Madara acerca del terror que cundió entre los aldeanos y las heroicas acciones que tuvieron lugar para sacar a algunos de esos aterrorizados campesinos de lo que el moreno describió como un infierno en la tierra.

–Y si las cosas fueron así de graves ¿por qué Sasuke no sabe nada al respecto?

–Es una noticia importante y difícil de asimilar. Lo último que yo deseaba era arruinar la boda de mi querido sobrino angustiándolo con cosas como esta, que carecen de importancia. Él habría insistido en acudir inmediatamente y resolverlo por su cuenta. Pero como ve, todo está bajo control.

–Dudo mucho que Sasuke hubiese corrido hasta acá para resolver el problema. –se acordó de la aversión de su esposo por estar en Konoha. –Todo está bajo control excepto porque perdimos esos papeles. –claro que las vidas humanas eran importantes e invaluables, pero hablando en términos económicos, perder esos papeles podría ser la ruina para el castillo y, por ende, para los aldeanos que vivían trabajando las tierras de los Uchiha y que dependían de ellos.

–No todo está perdido. –Madara se dirigió al estante y buscó entre varios libros. Tomó uno de ellos y sopló sobre él, para retirar el exceso de polvo acumulado. –Este libro sobrevivió al incendio. Es de hace un par de años, cuando Itachi solía ser el conde.

–Bien, empezaré a revisarlo y de ahí, seguiré hacia los años posteriores. –agarró el libro de las manos del Uchiha y lo abrió en la primera página para comprobar la fecha. –Obito y tú deberán trabajar mucho, Madara, para reponer los libros pronto.

–Eso es lo que estamos haciendo, Lord Naruto. En cuanto pongamos los libros al día, se lo haré saber. –examinó con sus fieros ojos rojos a Naruto mientras este se sentaba en la vieja silla, restándole importancia a los alarmantes crujidos. Kakashi pronto se colocó al lado del rubio, jalando un viejo banco cercano.

–Gracias Madara, eso es todo. Te aseguro que dejaré el libro en su lugar y podremos encontrar la salida.

–¿No quiere que le ayude a interpretar los libros?

–Los entiendo a la perfección. Y si tuviera una duda, consultaré con Kakashi Hatake, el administrador personal de mi padre. –Kakashi saludó a Madara con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

–Quiere decir que… ¿usted entiende todos esos números y palabras?

–Por supuesto. En ausencia de Kakashi y mi padre, soy yo quien se hace cargo de los negocios de la familia Namikaze.

Madara apretó los puños y trató de fingir, infructuosamente, una sonrisa. Salió de la habitación y no disimuló su enojo al azotar la puerta. Obito tenía mucha razón en cuanto al rubio. Naruto podía llegar a ser una molestia. ¿Por qué los donceles no eran como antes? Callados y obedientes, suaves y delicados. Suspiró. Sería mejor ponerse a trabajar en esos libros que el nuevo conde de Uchiha pronto le solicitaría.

–¿Qué crees de todo esto, Kakashi? –preguntó Naruto tres horas después de sumergirse en el mundo de los números. Se quitó los lentes y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Detestaba las marcas que los pesados aros de metal dejaban en su delicada piel.

–Pues… hasta este libro, todo parece ser perfecto. –Kakashi, no en mejores condiciones que Naruto, alzó sus brazos por sobre la cabeza para estirar los músculos adoloridos. –Si lo que me preguntas es si creo que alguien está robando, mi respuesta hasta este momento es no.

–Todo se ve bien. No me sorprende, Hinata me comentó que durante la breve regencia de Itachi las cosas marcharon perfectamente. No sé si deberíamos ir más atrás y revisar los libros más viejos o esperar los nuevos. –cerró el pesado libro y se puso de pie. –Pero de cualquier manera, por hoy ha sido suficiente investigación. Creo que ambos necesitamos un baño para estar presentables en la cena.

–Coincido con eso. Ese baño y un té de manzanilla me vendrán de maravilla.

Salieron del pequeño edificio y caminaron entre los campos de trigo, en dirección al castillo. Las pequeñas plantas aún estaban en crecimiento. Pronto, cuando el verano y sus abundantes lluvias llegaran, los campos reverdecerían y las plantas crecerían. En el otoño, los campos serían de un hermoso color dorado y la cosecha empezaría, antes de que el frío invierno arrasara con las plantas. El atardecer comenzaba a caer y algunos de los aldeanos que quedaban terminaban las tareas de último momento. Kakashi se fijó en dos de ellos. Uno era de piel tostada por las largas horas de trabajo bajo el sol, alto y de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta. Vestido con una sencilla camisa blanca y un par de pantalones anchos de color crema, se podía apreciar un cuerpo firme, producto del trabajo en el campo. El otro campesino que lo acompañaba igualmente era de constitución alta, pero de piel pálida. Esperaba ver su rostro cuando el paso de un carruaje lo distrajo.

–Shizune llegó antes de lo esperado. –comentó Naruto, apurando el paso para ir a recibir a su madrastra.

–Ninguna mujer dejará a su hombre solo en manos de desconocidas si pueden evitarlo. _–"Y claro, Shizune no es la excepción, jamás dejaría a merced de otras mujeres su cofre de oro personal"_ pensó Kakashi. Consideraba a Shizune una mujer frívola, interesada sólo en la opinión de los demás, pensamiento que se reafirmó al enterarse de las palabras dichas por esa mujer el día del compromiso de Naruto con Sasuke. Fingió una sonrisa y apuró también el paso para alcanzar a Naruto, al que consideraba como un hermano pequeño, para juntos recibir a la nueva _Lady_ Shizune Namikaze.

Iruka levantó su mirada y utilizó su antebrazo para quitarse el sudor de la frente, dejando una marca de tierra. En poco tiempo terminarían de quitar la maleza que le impedía al trigo crecer adecuadamente. Ya era tarde y todavía debía de ir a recoger algunas manzanas para el pay que hornearía esa noche, para celebrar la llegada del nuevo trabajador. Miró de reojo al muchacho que lo acompañaba, el cual se encontraba secándose el sudor con el filo de su camisa de algodón, dejando al descubierto un abdomen plano y marcado. El chico en cuestión era el "nuevo" y según lo que había dicho, tenía experiencia en el trabajo del campo, pero Iruka no creía que la pálida piel del muchacho indicara una vida de trabajo en el campo. Su cabello largo y obscuro, atado en una coleta baja, estaba brillante y bien cuidado. Para Iruka, había algo que no cuadraba muy bien, sin embargo lo dejó pasar. El muchacho había trabajado bastante bien el primer día, no era remilgoso con la comida y fue puntual, se mostraba voluntarioso y trabajaba de manera rápida, sería un buen aporte al número reducido de jornaleros.

–Tu nombre es Neji, ¿cierto? –el muchacho lo miró con sus exóticos ojos color perla antes de asentir. –Necesito que termines de arrancar la maleza de esta sección. ¿Puedes encargarte de eso? Iré por unas cuantas manzanas para el pay que hornearé hoy.

–Por supuesto que sí, Iruka. Y una vez más, muchas gracias por esta oportunidad.

–No me lo agradezcas. El encargado de brindarte este trabajo fue Lord Madara, muéstrale tu gratitud a él trabajando duro.

–Así lo haré. –respondió con tranquilidad Neji. Las cosas eran bastante diferentes ahora, pero podía adaptarse con facilidad.

–Eso espero. –repuso Iruka con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. –¿No te habré visto por aquí antes? Tu rostro me parece muy familiar… aunque estoy seguro que recordaría unos ojos tan raros como los tuyos.

–Es la primera vez que vengo a Konoha. –mintió, desviando la mirada al par de hombres que se encontraban acercándose a la mansión.

–Por un momento me recordó a… –la mirada oscura de Iruka se perdió en las figuras de Kakashi y Naruto. Aún a la distancia podía notar que ambos hombres eran bastante atractivos, sin embargo, su atención fue totalmente robada por el hombre de cabellos grises. El color rojo de sus mejillas no fue fruto del ardiente sol. Neji agradeció la distracción. Seguramente el rubio que acababa de ver era Naruto, del que tanto le había hablado Hinata.

–¿A qué hora será la cena?

–¿Eh? ¡Ah, por supuesto… la cena! –la voz de Neji lo aterrizó en la realidad. Tal vez jamás volvería a ver a aquel hombre, los jornaleros tenían estrictamente prohibido acercarse al castillo. Si se debía tratar un asunto, lo hacían directamente con el viejo anciano del pueblo o, en casos especiales, con Obito o Madara, pero jamás podían buscarles dentro del palacio. Suspirando, enterró sus ganas de saber más junto a los últimos rayos del sol al notar la forma amistosa en la que Kakashi saludaba a la dama que acababa de bajarse del carruaje. _"Seguramente será su novia o incluso, su prometida",_ pensó con tristeza. –Será a las ocho en punto, trata de ser puntual o de lo contrario no alcanzarás ración de pay.

* * *

><p>–¡No puedo creerlo, Hinata! Es increíble. –exclamó Naruto. La cena había pasado con tranquilidad, a pesar de la ausencia del conde Sasuke. Ahora se encontraban tomando café en una pequeña sala de estar. El rubio se hallaba sentado en un gran sofá junto a Hinata, con la mano sobre el abultado vientre de ella, notando las suaves pataditas del bebé. Minato y Kakashi jugaban una partida de ajedrez mientras Shino observaba al par de amigos.<p>

–Espera a tener los tuyos, Naruto. –susurró Hinata y rio bajito, estaba al tanto de la situación que vivía su hermanastro y Naruto, así como la razón de la ausencia de Sasuke en la cena.

–Para eso faltará un milagro… y un poco de tiempo, por supuesto. –contestó con una sonrisa divertida.

–Pues espero que no sea mucho tiempo. Los Uchiha necesitan pronto un heredero. Actualmente, sin un heredero legítimo, está en peligro la sucesión del clan. Si Sasuke muriera… –intervino desde su lugar Shino, pero fue interrumpido de inmediato.

–¡Que los dioses no lo permitan! –exclamó alterada la única mujer de la habitación. –Suficientes tragedias hemos tenido en los últimos años para siquiera pensar en una más.

–Eso no sería un problema, ¿o sí? –preguntó Kiba, que acababa de ingresar a la habitación. –Estoy seguro que estarías dispuesto a olvidar tu apellido en el nombre de tu hijo a favor del apellido Uchiha ¿me equivoco?

–Naturalmente, aunque sería un golpe a mi orgullo el dejar a mis hijos sin mi apellido a favor del apellido de mi esposa, pero si las circunstancias lo requirieran…

–Quiero suponer que el castillo de los Uchiha así como su título no tiene nada que ver en esto y sólo lo harías para no mortificar a Lady Mikoto. –repuso molesto Naruto, con un tono cargado de sarcasmo.

–Lo último que quiero es causarle angustia a Mikoto, que ha sido como una madre para mí. Sé lo mucho que a ella le preocupa la sucesión.

–¡Es suficiente, Shino! Sólo nos preocuparemos por eso si llegara a pasar, antes no tiene caso ni hablar del tema. –Hinata se puso de pie con dificultad. –Será mejor que me vaya a descansar, hoy fue un día muy agitado y el bebé no deja de moverse.

–Te acompañaré. –Aburame se despidió de todos con un seco "buenas noches" y abrió la puerta para que su esposa saliese primero. Hinata se preparaba para lo que venía. Seguramente su marido le recriminaría su actitud durante la discusión, pero daba gracias que estaba embarazada ya que Shino preferiría arrancarse la mano antes de ponérsela encima, amenazando con ello la seguridad de su heredero.

–Hinata, debemos hablar. –el tono frío no le auguraba nada bueno, pero ella se mantuvo erguida y continuó caminando por delante de su marido. Se detuvo sólo un segundo para asentir y continuar caminando rumbo a su habitación. Estaba por subir el primer escalón que la conduciría a la parte superior cuando sintió el fuerte tirón en su brazo, justo un par de centímetros por arriba del codo. Shino solía tener la mala costumbre de siempre atenazarla del mismo sitio, dejando al día siguiente un par de moretones simétricos en ambos brazos. Y sabía, por ese simple hecho, que el hombre estaba furioso. –No me gustó para nada la manera en que me pusiste en ridículo delante de todos, Hinata.

–No era mi intención. Sólo trataba de disimular tu interés por el título y el castillo de mi hermano Sasuke, algo que, por cierto, no se te da muy bien ocultar.

–¡Escúchame bien, Hinata! Sabes perfectamente lo que debería hacer. –la violenta mano de Shino se alzó furiosa directo a su rostro y ella cerró los ojos por reflejo, llevando ambas manos a su abultado vientre para proteger al bebé, preparándose para el golpe. La bofetada tardaba en llegar, así que abrió un ojo, temerosa. La mano de Shino se encontraba congelada en el aire y sólo la miraba con expresión rabiosa. –Da gracias a los dioses que llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre.

–¿Me ibas a golpear otra vez, Shino?

–No te comportaste de la manera correcta, cariño. –el ruido de unos pasos alertó a ambos. –Terminaremos de discutir esto en nuestra habitación. Sube.

Hinata alzó un poco su falda para comenzar a subir las escaleras. Miró de reojo la figura que se acercaba y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Su hermanastro Sasuke se aproximaba rápidamente al mismo lugar. El conde frunció el ceño y miró a los dos, sin embargo fue Shino quien rompió el silencio.

–Buenas noches, Sasuke. Hinata y yo nos retirábamos a descansar.

Sasuke carraspeó y clavó sus oscuros orbes en los ojos claros de Hinata. Pudo notar el semblante pálido y asustado de ella, así que examinó a Shino. Él continuaba sujetándola del brazo con una fuerza notable. Aquello no le gustaba para nada.

–Shino, he conseguido un par de cigarros extranjeros, dicen los aldeanos que son de la mejor calidad. ¿Me acompañarías al despacho? El humo no sería nada bueno para Hinata ni para el bebé.

El aludido no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, no le convenía enemistarse con su cuñado. Soltó a Hinata, quien miró agradecida y con una sonrisa a su hermanastro antes de perderse en lo alto de la escalinata. Shino siguió en silencio a Sasuke a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a su despacho. Con aire ceremonioso el conde empujó la pesada puerta de roble y dejó pasar primero al Aburame. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, dirigiéndose hasta su escritorio. Shino se quedó de pie, al lado de una de las viejas sillas mientras Sasuke hurgaba entre algunos cajones, buscando su pitillera. Cuando al fin la encontró, le ofreció uno a su invitado y el propio conde tomó una de las velas del escritorio para ayudarle a encender el cigarro. Shino dio unas caladas y soltó el humo lentamente.

–¿No fumas? –preguntó al ver a Sasuke mirándolo seriamente.

–Esta noche no. –el moreno apagó de un soplido las velas, quedándose completamente a oscuras. –¿Sabes algo? Nunca aprobé tu matrimonio con mi hermana, pero tuve que aceptarlo, así que lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí es tratar correctamente a Hinata… aunque creo que ya habíamos tenido una conversación al respecto, considero adecuado refrescarte la memoria de que mi advertencia sigue en pie. ¿Quedó claro?

Shino no podía ver nada en la oscuridad, pero el empujón que recibió cuando Sasuke pasó a un lado suyo, sabía que no era accidental ni provocado por la negrura del lugar. El azabache se retiró con pasos tranquilos, conocía el despacho como la palma de su mano, por lo que no tuvo problemas en encontrar la salida. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y buscó un objeto que le ayudara en su plan. Encontró una silla y con ella atrancó la puerta. Al menos esa noche su hermana dormiría tranquila.

Llegó a su habitación y llamó a uno de los sirvientes para ayudarlo a prepararse para dormir. Cuando se retiraron, no pudo evitar acercarse a la puerta que comunicaba su habitación con la de Naruto. La puerta continuaba con seguro. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto y recordó un par de bocetos que había dibujado durante su salida. Había pasado la tarde en las ruinas de la abadía, tratando de que el silencio del lugar le ayudara a aclarar su mente y recordando lo bien que se sentía dibujar. No pudo evitarlo, había tomado un par de carboncillos y papel antes de abandonar el palacio. En medio de aquel silencio y sentado en una roca, tomó aire y se dispuso a dibujar el paisaje frente a él, sin embargo, sus dedos se negaban a plasmar en el papel lo que él veía. En cambio, un rostro sonriente llegó a su mente y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse como por arte de magia. Podía recordar a la perfección el azul de sus ojos, el dorado de sus cabellos, la suave curva de sus labios, la suavidad de su rostro… los rayones comenzaron a tomar forma y en poco tiempo, tuvo frente a él un boceto inicial de su esposo. Al mirarlo, notó que aún le faltaba algo, así que cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en su rostro con más cuidado. Cuando creía haber captado todos los detalles, volvió a intentarlo, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Al boceto le faltaba algo y no sabía lo que era. Siguió intentándolo hasta que los rayos del sol comenzaron a ocultarse y el papel se terminó. Se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que era estar ahí, dibujando el rostro de alguien a quien decía detestar, sentado sobre unas ruinas en medio de la nada, acompañado sólo por el gorjeo de algunos pájaros y la suavidad del viento en sus cabellos. Se llevó las manos al cabello, desesperado y arrugó cada uno de los bocetos, lanzándolos lejos.

–¡Arg, Naruto! ¿Qué demonios nos pasa? –pasó las manos por su rostro, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse. –¿Qué demonios _me _pasa?

Observó por un momento las bolitas de papel que destacaban sobre el verdor del pasto. No podía simplemente dejarlas ahí. Se puso de pie y las guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Cuando llegara al palacio, se encargaría de tirarlas al fuego.

Y ahora, recostado en su cama, miraba de nuevo los bocetos. Sabía que algo les hacía falta, pero no podía recordar qué. Tal vez hacía falta el brillante azul de los ojos, con el carboncillo no podía capturar ese brillo especial en ellos. Se sentó de golpe ¡eso era! Había algo en los ojos de Naruto que no podía recordar. Ese brillo especial de idiota cada vez que lo miraba... Con un nuevo plan en mente, arrugó de nuevo los bocetos y los arrojó al cesto de desechos, algunos cayeron dentro y otros quedaron en los alrededores. Hubiese preferido incinerarlos, pero los sirvientes serían acusados de locos si se les ocurriera encender la chimenea en plena noche de primavera.

* * *

><p>–¡Buenos días, Hinata! –saludó Naruto al recibir a su cuñada a la mañana siguiente en el comedor. –¡Buenos días, sobrino favorito! –susurró al vientre abultado de ella, ya era costumbre para él saludar al "pequeñín", como había tomado costumbre llamar al bebé.<p>

–Buen día, Naruto. –Hinata tomó asiento en su lugar y se sorprendió al encontrar solamente su plato dispuesto. –¿Y los demás?

–Veamos… Sasuke, mi padre, Kakashi y yo desayunamos temprano ya que iremos a la parte norte de la propiedad a explorarla. –se sentó junto a Hinata. –Kiba mencionó algo de ir a saludar a unos viejos conocidos en el pueblo, así que es probable que no vuelva hasta tarde. Ino y Shizune están en sus habitaciones, creo que mi madrastra aún se encuentra enferma de los nervios. Y Shino…. Bueno, a él no lo hemos visto en toda la mañana, pensé que estaría contigo.

–No, él no volvió ayer por la noche. –recordó y le restó importancia al asunto de inmediato. –Seguramente salió a mandar algunas cartas a sus empleados.

–Es probable. –concordó con ella el rubio. –Bueno, creo que es momento de retirarme. Sasuke y mi padre están en las caballerizas escogiendo algunas yeguas para nuestro viaje.

–¿Alguien más los acompañará? En un terreno muy peligroso, según tengo entendido.

–Creo que Sasuke dijo algo de invitar a Obito. –Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto. –Ese sujeto no me cae nada bien.

Hinata rio por lo bajo y se llevó la servilleta a los labios. –Es un buen tipo, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de ello. Solíamos jugar Sasuke, Itachi, Obito y yo a los mosqueteros. Sasuke siempre pedía ser D'Artagnan. Obito tal vez siente cierta antipatía por ti ya que viniste a usurpar su lugar.

–Quizá, pero de cualquier manera, lo detesto. –se puso de pie y revolvió cariñosamente la cabellera de su cuñada. –Cuídate mucho y cuida a mi sobrino. Si ocurre algo llama a Shizune, estoy seguro que dejará sus achaques psicológicos de lado si necesitas ayuda.

–Gracias Naruto. Ustedes también tengan mucho cuidado.

El rubio cruzó el enorme recibidor directo hacia la puerta principal cuando esta se abrió de golpe. Sasuke entró trotando y buscando algo con la mirada.

–Dobe, ¿no has visto mi pipa?

–¡Ni se te ocurra que irás fumando en el camino! –gruñó Naruto, poniendo ambas manos en la cadera y mirándolo con reproche. –El humo le hace daño al bebé.

–Para que "le hiciera daño al bebé", primero tendría que haber uno, usuratonkachi y, antes de eso tendríamos que haber follado como conejos toda una maldita noche. –replicó con sarcasmo. –Ahora, ¿has visto mi maldita pipa? Las montañas es un lugar sumamente agradable y quisiera fumar un poco de tabaco en la tranquilidad del bosque.

–La última vez que la utilizaste estaba en tu despacho. –contestó, recordando el día que le entregó el material de dibujo. –¿No la dejaste ahí?

–Tal vez, pero ayer por la noche…

–No creo que esté en tu habitación. Yo me hubiese dado cuenta por el olor del tabaco. –suspiró. –Bien, yo iré a buscarla al despacho y tú echa un vistazo en tu habitación.

–¡No! –respondió de inmediato Sasuke al recordar que Shino seguramente continuaba encerrado ahí. –Yo iré al despacho y tú ve a mi habitación.

Naruto obedeció, pero ello no le impidió quejarse por lo bajo mientras buscaba en la habitación de su esposo.

–"¿Dónde está mi pipa, Naruto?" Como si no pudiera buscarla él. Podría no fumar nada pero "es un lugar sumamente agradable" ¡Agradables mis polainas! –refunfuñaba a gatas sobre la alfombra, buscando debajo de la cama. –Pues aquí no está. Va siendo hora que el conde se quede sin su amada pipa. –observó a su alrededor, dispuesto a darse por vencido cuando los papeles fuera del cesto llamaron su atención. Se acercó a ellos y descubrió el boceto de su rostro en todos ellos.

–No puede ser…. –era como mirarse en un espejo. A pesar de sólo utilizar carboncillo, Sasuke había logrado recrear a la perfección los rasgos más destacados de su rostro. –Es… increíble. –una sonrisa iluminó su cara. Su lucha comenzaba a dar resultados, su marido volvía a pintar, un poco más y podría tenerlo justo donde quería. Tomó la mayor parte de los papeles y corrió a esconderlos en su habitación antes de volver escaleras abajo a encontrarse con el grupo y partir hacia el norte.

En el comedor, Hinata tomó su desayuno en silencio. No había que hacer ese día más que esperar a que Naruto volviera de su viaje al norte. Odiaba quedarse sola, pero lo prefería antes de pasar el día con el odioso de su marido. Se puso de pie y salió a las caballerizas, pensando que quizá podría despedirse de su hermanastro antes de que partiera. Al llegar al lugar era demasiado tarde, se encontraba vacío. Uno de los caballos relinchó y ella se acercó al corral. El animal de inmediato se arrimó, buscando con su húmedo hocico la mano de la mujer. Ella lo acarició y sonrió.

–¿Aún recuerdas a Murasaki (2), Lady Aburame?

Hinata se giró sobresaltada, relajándose al instante al reconocer a Madara.

–Buenos días, tío Madara. Sí, aún la recuerdo. –contestó con melancolía. Murasaki había sido su primer y única yegua, con ella había aprendido a montar y había recorrido Konoha durante su niñez. –Hace tanto tiempo que falleció…

–Debo admitir que era un ejemplar único, un gran regalo de parte de Lord Fugaku. –Madara hizo gala de su buena memoria. –Pero no todo está perdido, mi Lady. Ella dejó descendencia. Actualmente, tenemos un gran corcel que fue engendrado por ella. Sin embargo, es casi indomable. Aún no ha habido jinete que pueda montarlo.

–¿Es eso cierto?

–No suelen llamarme mentiroso, mi Lady. ¿Le gustaría conocerlo?

Hinata asintió y siguió al hombre a través de estrechos pasillos entre las caballerizas hasta llegar a un cuarto alejado de los demás. Madara buscó en sus llaves la que abriría la portezuela superior. Al hacerlo, de inmediato se acercó un enorme caballo negro, que relinchó y elevó sus patas delanteras, asustando en el proceso a la mujer.

–¡Hey, tranquilo compañero! –con mucha seguridad Madara acercó su mano hacia el indomable corcel intentando tranquilizarlo, pero el animal continuaba relinchando. –Como vez, es un auténtico purasangre. Murasaki era una yegua inglesa que fue cruzada con un semental traído directamente desde el Medio Oriente. Pero… –Madara forcejeó un poco con el caballo para tomarlo de la crin y después tomó las riendas, ante lo cual el caballo fue forzado a mantenerse quieto. –… este chico es muy especial. Nos cuesta trabajo incluso alimentarlo, no se hable de bañarlo.

Lady Aburame observó al animal que ahora se encontraba quieto muy a su disgusto. El color negro era completamente impresionante. Las crines, largas y enredadas, también eran de un negro intenso.

–Es precioso. –con lentitud, acercó su mano al hocico del animal para que la viera y no la reconociera como una amenaza.

–Mi Lady, tenga mucho cuidado.

–Está bien, tío Madara. ¿Cómo se llama?

–Riki (3). O al menos ese es el nombre que Obito ha pensado para él.

–Es un nombre perfecto. Hola Riki –después de que el caballo olfateó la mano que Hinata le ofrecía, movió suavemente su enorme cabeza para buscar el contacto de ella con su hocico. –¿Cómo has estado? Te ves un poco cansado. –Hinata continuó acariciándolo a medida que el caballo lo permitía. Con la mano libre, lentamente tomó las riendas que Madara tenía bajo su poder. –¿Está en esta caballeriza solo?

–Así es mi Lady. No se llevaba muy bien con los demás.

–¿Sabes por qué es tan terco? –comentó sonriendo. El caballo había dejado de relinchar y buscaba más el contacto con la cálida mujer. –Porque tiene sueño. Los caballos suelen dormir en pequeños grupos para que uno de ellos se quede despierto y vigile al resto, llamándolos cuando advierte peligro. Quizá sería conveniente meter a otro caballo aquí, para que puedan turnarse y dormir un poco. Estoy segura que con ello controlaremos un poco mejor su mal humor.

Madara se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Hinata. Sabía que la mujer era una amante de los caballos, pero no sabía que sus conocimientos llegaran a tanto. Incluso el caballo parecía tranquilo en su presencia. Había escuchado que algunas personas tenían un don especial para los caballos, pero desconocía que Lady Aburame fuera una de ellas.

–También tiene sed.

–Dado su carácter es un poco difícil alimentarlo y darle de beber. Tenemos que hacerlo cuando creemos que está dormido.

–Si no estuviera embarazada, sería un placer para mí entrenarlo.

–¡No lo piense, Lady! Entrenar a este caballo no es tan simple como parece.

–¿Y por qué no? Parece que nos llevamos bien. –señaló lo evidente. –Pero supongo que eso es trabajo de hombres ¿no es así?

–Exactamente, mi Lady. –un apresurado campesino se hizo presente frente a Madara.

–Mi Lord, han llegado los aldeanos del pueblo vecino para negociar el asunto de la venta de trigo.

–Iré en un momento. –se dirigió a Hinata. –Mi Lady, tengo que retirarme. En un momento vendrá un mozo a darle de comer al caballo. Le recomendaría que se aleje del animal mientras no esté alguien presente que pueda defenderla.

–Gracias tío. Estaré bien. Me iré en cuanto llegue el mozo.

Madara se despidió con un leve asentimiento y caminó junto al campesino hasta su oficina. Cuando Hinata se quedó sola, buscó un terrón de azúcar para ofrecerle al caballo.

–Riki… que lindo nombre. Supongo que te sienta a la perfección. –Riki devoró en un instante el azúcar y permitió que Hinata le retirara las crines de los ojos, descubriendo un par de enormes orbes almendradas. –En cuanto nazca mi bebé, ten por seguro que te sacaré a pasear. Estar encerrado aquí debe ser horrible, sobre todo porque nadie puede comprenderte ¿verdad?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero a juzgar por la lenta respiración del corcel, debía de haberse quedado dormido. Retiró su mano con cuidado y giró al escuchar una puerta abrirse.

–¿Hinata?

–¿Ne-Neji? ¡Neji! –chilló con emoción y se lanzó a los amados brazos. Neji dejó caer el heno para recibirla con los brazos abiertos. –¡Oh por los dioses! –se aferró a él en un desesperado abrazo. Ocultó su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de su primo y éste la levantó en el aire.

–Hinata, amor mío. Pensé que pasaría más tiempo antes de volver a verte. –escuchó lo sollozos de alegría de ella y se aferró aún más al abrazo. Él enterró sus grandes manos en los suaves cabellos azabaches, despeinándola en el proceso. –No llores, mi amor. Sabes que me destroza escucharte llorar.

–Neji… –a pesar de la alegría se forzó a separarse de él para encararlo. –¿Qué haces aquí? Si alguien te descubre…

–No soportaba la idea de estar separado de ti. Te seguí hasta aquí y le pedí trabajo a Madara.

–¡Es muy peligroso! ¿Y si alguien te reconociera?

–Los únicos que me pueden reconocer son Sasuke y tú. Y por supuesto, Itachi y Lady Mikoto, pero sé que ella no vendrá. Además, mi lugar de trabajo y mi hogar se encuentran tan lejos del castillo que es probable pasar toda una vida sin ser advertidos por los habitantes del palacio.

–Neji, de verdad no puedo creer que estés aquí. –repetía sin creerlo. Acarició con sus palmas las mejillas de él para asegurarse que aquello no fuese una mala jugada de su mente. Fundió sus labios con los contrarios en un beso húmedo y demandante. El vientre le impedía juntar sus cuerpos de una manera más íntima, pero aquel contacto bastaba para acelerar en ella hasta la última gota de sangre. Cada beso con Neji era como si fuese el primero, le dejaba una curiosa sensación de hormigueo debajo de la piel y su cerebro se embotaba.

–Hinata, tengo el plan perfecto. Nos iremos en cuanto el bebé nazca. Estoy seguro que nadie espera que te levantes justo después del nacimiento del niño. Robaremos un caballo y huiremos lejos de… –los besos de ella le impidieron continuar explicándole el plan. El tiempo se detuvo para los dos, pero su burbuja de romanticismo se rompió al escuchar los intentos de alguien por abrir una de las puertas.

–¡Maldición! Está cerrada. –Hinata reconoció la voz de su esposo. No tardaría mucho en rodear las caballerizas y entrar por otra puerta.

–¡Es Shino! Por todos los dioses Neji, tienes que irte. –susurró asustada. Si Shino la encontraba allí con otro hombre sería capaz de… –¡Te veré después! Pero por ahora necesito que te marches, por favor cariño.

–Escúchame bien, Hinata. –no pudo evitar el depositar un rápido beso en los labios de su amada. –Deja abierta la puerta de tu balcón esta noche. Iré sin importar qué.

–¡¿Pero cómo?!

–Ya me las arreglaré. Intenta que Shino duerma en otra habitación. –volvió a besarla.

–De acuerdo, lo haré. –prometió. Las pisadas de Shino estaban muy cerca. –Ahora vete, mi amor. ¡Vete ya!

–Te amo, no lo olvides.

–Yo también te amo. –un último abrazo y un beso fue su despedida. Neji corrió y tomó los montones de heno olvidados y salió por la puerta contraria justo a tiempo.

Shino entró y examinó el lugar. Su esposa se hallaba en el fondo del sitio, junto a un impresionante caballo negro. Se acercó a ella mientras Hinata intentaba acomodar su ropa y su cabello, sin embargo su esposo lo notó.

–¿Con quién estabas?

–Bueno Shino… ahora sí te has vuelto paranoico. Mira a tu alrededor, sólo están los caballos y yo. –Hinata extendió las manos queriendo señalar la soledad del lugar.

–A mí no me vienes con mentiras. ¿Con quién estabas revolcándote? –la sujetó por la misma parte de la noche anterior y Hinata siseó de dolor. –¡Dímelo!

–¿Ves a alguien aquí? ¡Por todos los dioses Shino, me haces daño y el bebé lo resentirá!

–¡Dímelo! –rugió nuevamente y esta vez, deslizó su nariz por toda la extensión del blanco cuello de ella, reconociendo un olor a heno fresco que no había notado antes. –Si me estás engañando, juro que…

–Si me vas a golpear, hazlo… pero recuerda que el médico... –pronto se vio tendida en el suelo, con un lacerante dolor en su mejilla y en parte de su nariz. Se llevó una mano al rostro y observó sin sorpresa el brillo de la sangre en su palma. Tomó aire y se puso de pie.

–Te odio, Shino… ¡te detesto! Desearía que todos se enteraran de lo que haces.

–Eso no es novedad, Hinata. Todos los maridos tienen derecho a poner en su lugar a su mujer cuando se vuelven unas pequeñas zorras malagradecidas, como tú.

–¡Te detesto, maldito bastardo! –cerró sus puños y golpeó repetidamente el pecho de su marido, sin provocarle verdadero daño. –¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! Me voy a ir, te juro que me largaré y te dejaré solo en tu maldita y aborrecible mansión.

–¿Con qué dinero, querida? Y peor aún ¿sabes el castigo al que se someten las mujerzuelas que abandonan a sus maridos? –Shino detuvo ambos puños con sus propias manos y Hinata clavó sus ojos en los contrarios.

–No habrá ningún castigo si logro divorciarme de ti.

–¿Estás loca, pequeña zorra? ¿Quieres dejarme para irte con tu amante? –con poca fuerza la empujó lejos de su cuerpo. –¿Quieres preocupar a Lady Mikoto con un escándalo de ese tipo? –él sabía el miedo que Hinata tenía a provocar un escándalo y eso frenaría sus ideas.

–¡No me importa, Shino! ¡Me importan un bledo tú, Mikoto y toda esta maldita sociedad!

El Aburame no podía creerlo, pero le bastó mirar la determinación en los ojos de Hinata para darse cuenta que ella estaba decidida. De ninguna manera podía permitir que Hinata se fuera, llevándose con ella la posibilidad de un título nobiliario digno de un Aburame. Miró a su alrededor y encontró una fusta de cuero cerca. La tomó entre sus manos y su esposa lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

–No… no te atreverías… Shi-Shino, por favor… no pienses en mí, piensa en el bebé. –balbuceaba, retrocediendo lentamente e intentando hacerlo razonar. –Por favor… sé que te ofendí y estoy dispuesta a pedirte una disculpa pero… por favor, Shino… –sollozó, estaba aterrada. –No, por favor…

–Prométeme que no te irás jamás de mi lado.

–Shino, yo… –golpeó con fuerza uno de los establos y ella brincó sobresaltada. –Shino, escúchame… nuestro matrimonio no… –ella pudo ver en cámara lenta cuando Shino levantó la fusta para golpearla. Alcanzó a esquivarla y comenzó a correr. Sin embargo, el vestido se enredaba en sus zapatos y la paja que cubría el suelo del establo impedían su escape. El segundo golpe dio de lleno en su costado derecho y parte de su pierna lo cual le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer justo sobre su abdomen. El aire se le escapó y la vista comenzó a nublársele antes de recibir el tercer golpe que aterrizó justo en medio de la espalda.

–¡Detente!

Hinata luchó contra el sopor que amenazó con invadirla y la parte consiente de su ser le obligó a revisar el líquido tibio que escurría entre sus piernas. Un segundo bastó para darse cuenta que sangraba abundantemente. Miró con reproche a Shino, quien clavó su mirada oscura en el charco de sangre que comenzaba a formarse. Dejó caer la fusta. Un rayo moreno se arrodilló de inmediato al lado de la mujer y otro rayo pálido lo tomó con fuerza del cuello, mandándolo a volar a un establo.

–Mi bebé… ayúdeme… no quiero perderlo, es muy pequeñito... de verdad lo quiero… –Hinata, sollozando, se aferraba a la camisa del hombre que la ayudaba. El rostro moreno sonrió y le retiró el cabello de la cara.

–Tranquila mi niña, trata de respirar profundo y, por todos los dioses, no te quedes dormida. –Iruka miraba con preocupación la palidez que el rostro de ella comenzaba a adquirir. Observó de reojo al otro sujeto y le dijo: –Puedes darle una paliza al tipo después, pero ahora es necesario que llames de inmediato a la comadrona, Neji. Creo que el parto se le ha adelantado.

* * *

><p>–Tenías razón, teme. Es un lugar muy hermoso. –comentó Naruto mientras cabalgaba sobre una vieja pero confiable yegua color caramelo. El paisaje a su alrededor era arrebatador. Montaban a paso lento en fila india por lo estrecho del camino.<p>

En primer lugar los guiaba Obito, siguiéndolo de cerca Kakashi y Minato quienes habían decidido dejarle un poco de espacio a la parejita, que se encontraba un par de metros atrás. Sasuke insistía en mantenerse en silencio, fingiendo ignorar a su rubio esposo, sin embargo prestaba atención a cada una de las palabras.

–¿Alguna vez me equivoco, usuratonkachi?

–No seas tan arrogante, bastardo.

El angosto camino tenía lugar en un risco. Contaba con apenas una anchura suficiente para permitir tranquilamente el paso de un caballo, quizá dos de viajar uno muy cerca del otro. Del lado derecho se encontraba una alta pared de roca que arrojaba pequeñas piedras de vez en cuando y, a su izquierda, los acompañaba un pequeño acantilado en cuyo fondo podía observarse un riachuelo que serpenteaba tranquilamente. Más allá del risco existía un gran bosque en todo su esplendor y, muchas millas después, las famosas montañas de las que Sasuke le había hablado.

–¿A dónde nos llevará este camino?

–Bajaremos hasta el nacimiento del río. Ten cuidado, llevamos mucho tiempo sin lluvia y el camino de roca suelta puede ser peligroso.

–Tonterías… –replicó el rubio y espoleó a la yegua para acelerar el paso en tanto que Sasuke lo miraba con reproche.

–No vayas tan rápido, Naruto. –advirtió Minato. –Puedes provocar un accidente. Recuerda que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tu caída.

–Papá, estoy bien… –respondió con tono de fastidio. –Se preocupan demasiado por mí, ya no soy un niño pequeño.

–Pues te comportas como uno.

–¡Nadie preguntó tu opinión, teme! –le reclamó a Sasuke y alzando uno de sus puños como amenaza, perdió el equilibrio. Sasuke, a paso veloz, tomó a tiempo las riendas de la yegua para evitar la caída, quedando muy cerca de Naruto. El rubio se quedó embelesado por el atractivo rostro del conde. Afortunadamente los mayores se habían adelantado lo suficiente para no ver la escena, bastantes reclamos por sus recientes descuidos tenía de parte de su padre como para agregar otro más a la lista. Los negros ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en los ansiosos labios del rubio y justo cuando cerró los ojos para prepararse a recibir la boca del contrario, un viento frío lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Sasuke jaló las manos de su esposo para depositar en ellas las riendas y continuar su cabalgata por el risco.

–No te distraigas, perdedor. –le advirtió con fría voz, sin embargo Naruto sabía que detrás de ese semblante, existía una pizca de preocupación. Con ánimos renovados, continuó avanzando en silencio.

Un par de horas más tarde, y después de sortear algunos obstáculos en el camino, llegaron al final. El grupo de hombres, doncel incluido, se encontró con el río de cristalinas aguas y fondo rocoso. Naruto bajó de inmediato de la yegua junto con los demás. El agua cristalina del río dejaba ver el rocoso fondo y algunos pececillos. Kakashi y Minato se sentaron a la sombra de un viejo árbol, el desacostumbrado esfuerzo de montar a caballo los había dejado agotados. El menor de los rubios, en cambio, se quitó de inmediato los zapatos y se subió las calzas hasta arriba de la rodilla para meterse al río a refrescar. Sasuke observaba al rubio desde la orilla mientras Obito se había adentrado al bosque a visitar a su tío Danzo.

–Nee, Sasuke. –le llamó Naruto con el agua a media pantorrilla y señaló una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque. –¿Qué es eso de allá?

–Es la cabaña de Danzo Shimura, un viejo amigo de Madara.

–Es el tío que Obito va a visitar, ¿no?

–Así es. La hermana de Danzo fue madre de Obito y esposa de Madara. Ahora vive aquí, alejado de todos, pero tanto Obito como Madara procuran visitarlo con relativa frecuencia.

–¡Vaya! ¿Y dónde vive Itachi?

–Hacia el este, a un par de días a caballo. –Sasuke frunció el ceño al recordar que cuando Naruto conoció por primera vez a su hermano, había resaltado el claro atractivo del antiguo conde. –Vive con Deidara.

–Sí, algo me había comentado Hinata respecto a eso. –Naruto continúo caminando por el río al notar el tono frío con el que Sasuke le había respondido. Supuso que recordar a su hermano Itachi le hacía evocar ciertas memorias dolorosas, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema. –¿Por qué eligieron el nombre de Madara para tu tío? Es algo… perturbador… llamar a tu hijo como el antepasado que trajo la desgracia a tu familia.

–Supongo que mi abuelo tenía un sentido del humor retorcido. –se aseguró que Naruto estuviera seguro correteando en el agua antes de sacar su pipa y dejarse caer a la orilla para disfrutar su tan esperado tabaco. El rubio correteaba como un niño en el río tratando, infructuosamente, de atrapar algunos peces con sus manos. Se abofeteó mentalmente al notar la sonrisa en su rostro. Un Uchiha no sonreía y mucho menos por un sensual rubio con aire de inocencia, por mucho que este fuera tu esposo.

Naruto se alejó de la orilla. El río no era muy profundo ya que, un par de metros alejado de él, se hallaba una gran pared de rocas desde donde al parecer emergía el manantial que alimentaba el riachuelo. Se acercó más al nacimiento ya que observó una pequeña roca que llamó su atención. Remangándose, se inclinó para tomar la piedra color verdoso. Al sacarla, la limpió con la orilla de su camisa y después la miró a contraluz, intentando descubrir su valor.

–¿Qué tanto miras, dobe? –el rubio volteó con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro y Sasuke se sorprendió por ello. Aún no podía entender cómo era que las cosas más simples podían sacar una hermosa sonrisa como esa de su esposo. Suspiró y se puso de pie, acercándose a la orilla. –¿Al fin encontraste tu cerebro?

–Teme, eres un completo bastardo. –la sonrisa de inocencia se tornó maléfica. –Tal vez necesitas refrescarte un poco.

El rubio tomó una de las muñecas del conde y lo arrastró al agua, cayéndose en el acto. Sasuke se recobró de inmediato y buscó rápidamente a Naruto, quien lo miraba aún desde el fondo del río, señalándolo y carcajeándose, el agua apenas cubriéndole un par de centímetros por encima de la cintura. Sasuke maldijo en voz alta, con su pipa arruinada por el momento.

–¡Usuratonkachi!

–¡Oh, vamos, Sasuke! ¿No es divertido?

–¡Estoy empapado por tu culpa, idiota! –replicó molesto, quitándose la chaqueta para exprimirla. –No sé en qué parte de tu retorcida mente consideras que es divertido montar totalmente empapado.

–Necesitas relajarte. –explicó Naruto, poniéndose de pie. –Además, encontré algo que te hará feliz. Mira. –abrió la mano para mostrarle la piedra verde. –Estoy casi seguro que se trata de una esmeralda.

–Debe ser un golpe de suerte. –el conde tomó la piedra, observándola con ojo crítico e intentando identificar aquellas características que Naruto veía en ella. –Se ve como una piedra común y corriente.

–Bueno, entonces se parece a ti. –Sasuke parpadeó perplejo. –Por fuera te ves de una manera, pero quienes te conocen saben cómo eres en realidad.

–No digas tonterías, dobe. –le devolvió el objeto. –Iré a buscar a Obito, será mejor que volvamos.

–¡Pero, teme…!

–Dije "vámonos" –contestó con autoridad, dejando a Naruto congelado en la orilla.

–Sasuke… –susurró Naruto. El alarmante crujido de las rocas lo puso sobre alerta, sin embargo, el conde no lo notó. Naruto miró hacia la fuente del sonido justo antes de descubrir que una de las rocas más grandes comenzaba a desprenderse peligrosamente. –¡Teme! –gritó. En la orilla Kakashi y Minato se pararon de inmediato.

–¡Cuidado!

Ambos estaban en medio de la trayectoria. Mientras Sasuke se quedaba congelado en el lugar, Naruto actuó rápido, jaló al moreno tomándolo de las solapas y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. La enorme roca cayó haciendo con un estrepitoso sonido y salpicando de agua a los mayores. Obito corría cuesta abajo preguntando a gritos lo que había ocurrido.

–¡Naruto! –Kakashi y Minato, olvidándose de sus prendas, se internaron en el río para descubrir lo que sucedía al otro lado de la roca.

Sasuke se incorporó al notar que estaba sobre el suave y cálido cuerpo de su esposo. Se retiró el flequillo del rostro antes de darse cuenta que el rubio continuaba completamente sumergido en el agua, la cual comenzaba a teñirse de un alarmante tinte rojo. Sacó de inmediato a Naruto, el cual tosía arrojando el agua que había tragado.

–Dobe… ¡dobe! –lo tomó entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la orilla, acompañado de un par de preocupados familiares. –Idiota, si esto es una broma juro que te mato. –susurraba en el oído.

–Sasuke, ¿están bien? –preguntó Obito, acomodando su chaqueta sobre la arena para recibir al rubio.

–No lo sé, no me responde. –Minato intercambió una mirada con Kakashi y suspiró. Ocultó su sonrisa y se forzó por parecer preocupado.

–Sasuke, creo que no está respirando. –añadió con drama Kakashi.

El conde depositó con suavidad el cuerpo de Naruto y colocó su cabeza en el pecho para escuchar el corazón del rubio.

–Necesita respiración de boca a boca. –sugirió de nuevo Hatake, agradeciendo que la bufanda ocultara a la perfección su sonrisa.

El moreno no lo pensó dos veces. Arrodillado junto a Naruto, colocó sus labios sobre los contrarios y tomó aire por la nariz, antes de resoplar fuertemente. Intentó separarse sobresaltado al notar una fuerza en su nuca y un extraño invasor en su boca. Abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con un rubio muy despierto que lo besaba apasionadamente.

–¡Naruto! –exclamó sorprendido Obito al ver tan bochornoso espectáculo.

Kakashi y Minato aguantaron la risa. Naruto estaba bien, con excepción del pequeño corte en la ceja derecha del cual manaba un pequeño río de sangre.

–¡Pero…! ¿Qué… demonios…? ¿Qué piensas que haces, Naruto? –cuando Sasuke se liberó del beso cayó hacia atrás, mirando entre sorprendido, asustado y aliviado a su esposo, con la respiración entrecortada. –Pensé que… ¡pensé que estabas muerto o algo! ¡Te dije que si era una broma…!

–Lo sé, lo sé… ¡pero me estabas asfixiando con tus brazos, teme! Y créeme que no lo digo en el sentido romántico. –replicó el rubio, sentándose y cruzando los brazos. –Cada vez que estamos en el agua actúas de manera exagerada, intentas hacerte el valiente… ¿tanto miedo le tienes al agua, bastardo?

–No le tengo miedo… –contestó, incorporándose.

–¿Y entonces por qué actúas de esa manera?

Sasuke miró a su alrededor y se encontró con tres pares de ojos que lo miraban con bastante interés. Sacudió sus ropas para quitarse el polvo, considerando que sería mejor despojarse, al menos, de la chaqueta y las botas mojadas.

–Yo… una vez… alguien que conocía murió ahogado. –reveló mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, evitando hacer contacto visual con el grupo.

Naruto lo miró fijamente, recordando a aquella mujer llamada Tsunade que lo había visitado días antes de la boda. Las cosas que le había dicho concordaban con lo que ahora revelaba el Uchiha. Todos estaban tan asombrados por la noticia que no prestaron atención al golpeteo que se acercaba cada vez más. Madara Uchiha no esperó a que su caballo se detuviese y bajó de un salto en plena carrera. Lucía cansado y agitado.

–¡Sasuke! Es… importante…

–¿Ha sucedido algo? –preguntó Obito.

–Es… la señora Hinata… el parto se le ha adelantado.

–¿Cómo es posible? Aún no es tiempo… –comentó Naruto.

–Hubo… un pequeño accidente. Se los comentaré de camino hacia Konoha. Será mejor darnos prisa, Lady Hinata los necesita a su lado en este instante. Las cosas no pintan nada bien.

Naruto se incorporó de un salto y Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces antes de correr hacia su caballo y montar en él ágilmente. Contando el accidente actual, eran dos los ataques en menos de una semana. Pero este último ataque había sido diferente ¿El objetivo era el propio conde o Naruto? Dos accidentes no eran coincidencia. Y si no hubiese sido por el rubio, probablemente habría ocurrido una desgracia. Debía de agradecérselo a Naruto. Sin embargo, la duda continuaba sembrada en su mente. Había muchas personas que querían matarlo a él debido a las deudas, pero estas se solucionarían en poco tiempo gracias al dinero de Naruto. Entonces quedaba la segunda opción, pero se preguntaba ¿quién querría muerto al rubio? Enterró sus dudas por el momento y se concentró en cabalgar lo más rápidamente posible de regreso a Konoha; Madara tenía razón al decir que Hinata los necesitaba a su lado.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Rote grütze: <strong>postre tradicional del norte de Alemania que consiste en una pasta molida generalmente de frutos rojos (bayas, cerezas, frambuesas, rara vez fresas...) que se acompaña de leche, nata, salsa de vainilla o helado derretido. Se me ocurrió mientras leía el manga de Kuroshitsuji y los excelentes platillos que prepara Sebastián. ¿Alguien más adora a Sebastián? Sería el hombre perfecto... si no fuese un demonio.

**2. Murasaki: **palabra japonesa para referirse al color morado, violeta o lavanda. Existen muchos personajes de ficción con ese nombre e incluso reales, por ejemplo la famosa autora de "Genji Monogatari", Murasaki Shikibu,

**3. Riki:** fuerza, poder. Según una de las páginas que consulté cuando buscaba un nombre apropiado para el caballo, sin embargo no sé qué tan confiable sea la fuente, aún así me gustó como suena. Y no, no es diminnutivo de Ricardo, Richard o algún otro nombre. 

Bien, he vuelto después de casi dos meses de no actualizar (falta un día para que se cumplan los dos meses). Muchas cosas han pasado con Hinata, parece que este capítulo está más enfocado en ella que en nuestros protagonistas, pero mientras ella se recupere del parto, nuestro rubio adorado volverá a las andadas. ¿Quién será el objetivo? ¿Naruto o Sasuke? Yo lo sé, pero me encanta el misterio. (inserte risa maléfica)

Como es costumbre,** AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A:**

**Zanzamaru ... - ... Moon-9215 ... - ... Kennich ... - ... Hearts ... - ... Goten Trunks5 ... - ... Dakota Boticcelli ... - ... camiSxN ... - ... sofi12 ... - ... mafe**

**También agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia de manera anónima, la han agregado a sus favoritos o a sus alertas. ¡Muchas gracias!**

Estoy de vacaciones así que espero adelantar un poco el próximo capítulo y subirlo en menos de dos meses, ese es mi objetivo (espero lograrlo). Los reviews animan mucho a escribir. Si ustedes también están de vacaciones, les deseo unas vacaciones muy felices y que descansen mucho.

¡Un abrazo para todos!

**Número de palabras: 13. 158**

_"I will not die, I'll wait here for you in my time of dying"_

**Kerky**


	8. Capítulo VII: Pesadillas

_Senju maldijo a los Uchiha, jurándoles que nunca serían felices. Y al parecer esa maldición se cumpliría cuando el conde Sasuke Uchiha tuviese que casarse por conveniencia después de perder toda la herencia. ¿El problema? ¡Naruto y él se odian! _

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo en un fic sin ánimos de lucro porque no tengo nada más productivo que hacer que inventarme una historia como esta. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (¡Por favor! ¡Pon algo de NaruSasuNaru en el manga! Estaremos eternamente agradecidos)

Advertencias: **AU, yaoi, leguaje fuerte**, exceso de sentimentalismo y cursilerías, escenas con contenido sexual y abuso de sustancias adictivas. Si algo de esto atenta contra tu criterio, evítate la pena de leer el fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Curse!<strong>

Capítulo VII: Pesadillas

Iruka miraba con insistencia a través de la ventana, sin soltar la mano de Hinata. Parecía una eternidad desde que le pidió a Neji que llamara a la comadrona, mientras que Madara corría a avisar a la familia. Afortunadamente no estaba solo. Lady Shizune parecía haber olvidado todos sus malestares ya que revisaba el sangrado frecuentemente y cambiaba las telas por unas limpias. Ino esperaba afuera de la habitación y coordinaba a los sirvientes para que trajeran más telas o agua caliente. A pesar de la corta edad, fue capaz de ordenar que mandaran llamar a Kiba y trajeran al médico para que revisara a Shino, quien reposaba en esos momentos en una de las habitaciones de invitados, convaleciendo por algunas coces otorgadas por un caballo asustado debido al sonido de la fusta.

–Me… me duele… –susurró Hinata con la voz entrecortada por el dolor y la frente cubierta de gotitas de sudor. Se sujetaba el vientre con fuerza.

–Respire hondo, mi Lady. –atinaba a decir Iruka. Él no tenía experiencia con mujeres parturientas, sólo repetía lo que Lady Shizune decía. –Resista un poco más, la partera viene en camino.

–Quiero… ver a Naruto.

–Estoy seguro de que Lord Madara ya les avisó y no tardarán en llegar. –la animó.

–Hinata, trata de no pujar hasta que llegue la partera. –comentó preocupada Shizune. –Ella sabrá qué hacer.

–Pero… no puedo… ¡aaah! –cerró los ojos y trató de respirar profundo. –Es… es como si el bebé ya quisiera nacer.

Iruka y Shizune intercambiaron una mirada de angustia. Shizune sabía que aún no era tiempo de que el bebé naciera y aunque Iruka no supiera mucho de esas cosas, imaginaba que tanto sangrado no era una buena señal. La mujer cambió de nuevo las sábanas, evitando que Hinata viera la sangre. Escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y acto seguido, entró una mujer mayor, regordeta y bajita, con un pañuelo en la cabeza, un mandil que en otra época había sido blanco y una pequeña bolsa de tela. Shizune miró a la mujer con una expresión de terror y luego miró al hombre que se hallaba detrás de la comadrona.

–¿Quién es ella?

–Lo siento mi Lady. –Neji no podía evitar mirar a Hinata, cubierta en sudor y sangrando abundantemente sin que su pulso se alterara. –La… la comadrona que atiende a los Uchiha… no está… salió del pueblo, pero ella…

–Tal vez no sea quién esperábamos, mi Lady, pero Chihiro es la partera de nuestra aldea. Tiene mucha experiencia y, en estos momentos, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Shizune examinó con ojo crítico a la mujer antes de suspirar y asentir. Iruka tenía razón.

–Es mejor ella a nada. De acuerdo, acércate.

Chihiro miró el rostro de Hinata, se lavó las manos en una de las palanganas que Shizune precavidamente había traído y se secó en el mandil. Miró a ambos hombres.

–Será mejor que salgan. No serán capaces de aguantar lo que sigue.

Iruka tragó en seco y asintió. Intentó liberarse del agarre de Hinata pero ella se lo impidió.

–No, no se vaya… quédese conmigo hasta… hasta que llegue Naruto. –el hombre sonrió, aceptando silenciosamente la petición.

–Entonces prepárese para lo que viene, hijo. –contestó la comadrona. Neji desvió la mirada y salió de la habitación. Quedarse dentro sería más de lo que pudiera soportar y además levantaría sospechas. Se recargó contra la puerta cerrada, apretando los puños. Quería darle una paliza a Shino, pero eso tendría que esperar. Al menos el caballo le había proporcionado una buena tunda y ahora su estado era desconocido. No le interesaba lo que pudiera pasarle a él, su verdadera preocupación yacía detrás de la puerta que tan celosamente custodiaba.

Dentro, Chihiro puso una sábana sobre las piernas de Hinata y le levantó el vestido para palpar bruscamente el abdomen. Lady Hinata se quejó ante la brusquedad, pero permaneció quieta, confiando en la mujer. Después, cuando Chihiro revisó más abajo, Hinata supo que las cosas no serían fáciles.

–Ya empezó el parto, niña. Tiene que ser fuerte.

* * *

><p>En la planta baja, se formó una algarabía con la llegada de Naruto, Sasuke, Madara, Obito, Minato y Kakashi que coincidió también con la llegada de Kiba.<p>

–¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? –exigió saber el conde.

–Sé exactamente lo mismo que tú, Sasuke: nada –replicó Kiba.

–¡¿Entonces quién demonios me puede decir lo que sucede?! –vociferó, sorprendiendo a todos. Naruto alcanzó a distinguir el peculiar brillo rojo en los ojos de su esposo e intervino.

–Será mejor que nos calmemos, teme. –lo tomó del brazo, dirigiéndolo hacia las escaleras y alejándolo de la mira. –Iremos arriba y veremos por nuestra propia cuenta lo que está ocurriendo.

–¡Cuñado Sasuke! ¡Naruto! –exclamó desde lo alto de la escalinata Ino. –¡Gracias al cielo que han vuelto!

–¡Ino! ¿Sabes algo de lo que está pasando? –preguntó Sasuke con voz tranquila. No sería educado gritar y ordenar a la única que podía contestar a sus preguntas, mucho menos asustarla con su terrible carácter.

–Bueno, la comadrona ya está aquí. Mi mamá ha estado en la habitación, ayudando. Lo último que supe fue que Hinata está ya en labor de parto y quiere ver a Naruto. Creo que a Shino lo está revisando un médico que mandé llamar.

–Entonces iré de inmediato con Hinata. –Naruto subió las escaleras seguido de Sasuke. Al pasar junto a Ino le revolvió el cabello y le regaló una brillante sonrisa. –Gracias por hacerte cargo, ya eres toda una mujercita.

Ino respondió con otra sonrisa y bajó a avisar a los sirvientes que prepararan más toallas y agua caliente. Aunque Sasuke deseaba ir directamente a la habitación de Hinata, Naruto lo obligó a ir primero a su propia recámara.

–¿Qué demonios piensas, dobe? Tenemos que ir…

–Primero tienes que relajarte, teme. Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que estás agitado, cubierto en sudor y a punto de activar el Sharingan.

Sasuke se llevó la mano al rostro. Naruto tenía razón, había ignorado por completo el ardor en sus ojos y ya comenzaba el sangrado. A ese paso no tardaría en volverse anémico.

–No creo conveniente que toda la familia te mire en este estado. –sin consentimiento del moreno comenzó a revolver la ropa de algunos cajones hasta hallar un pañuelo. –Quédate aquí hasta que se detenga el sangrado. Iré con Hinata y si ocurre algo grave, te avisaré de inmediato.

Aunque Sasuke deseaba enterarse por él mismo de lo que sucedía, debía de admitir que su rubio esposo tenía razón. Refunfuñando, tomó el pañuelo que le ofrecía y se limpió el rostro. Naruto salió trotando de la habitación directo a donde se encontraba Hinata. Ignoró al chico de cabello largo y entró. La escena lo dejó estupefacto: Hinata se encontraba pujando con fuerza, había mucha sangre alrededor y un hombre desconocido sostenía la mano derecha de ella; al lado izquierdo, Shizune le sostenía la espalda y le limpiaba la frente con una toalla mojada. De inmediato se colocó junto a Shizune.

–Hey, Hina, soy yo, Naruto. Ya estoy aquí, justo a tu lado.

La mujer abrió uno de sus ojos y a pesar el dolor, sonrió.

–Gra… gra-gracias.

–No se distraiga, niña. Siga pujando, puedo ver su cabecita.

Naruto observó a Shizune y asintió, tomando su lugar.

–¿Cómo te encuentras, Shizune?

–No estoy en las mejores condiciones, pero de ninguna manera dejaría a Hinata así. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Este es un trabajo de mujeres.

–Bueno, soy un doncel. En algún momento podría ser yo quien pase por esta situación.

–¡Aaarg!

El desgarrador grito de la mujer hizo que ambos dejaran de discutir para observar a la comadrona. Entre las manos de Chihiro se encontraba un pequeño bebé, tan chiquito que su espalda abarcaba apenas las dos manos de la comadrona. Su llanto era débil y su piel extremadamente fina y de un color rojizo. Sus manitas y piecitos eran muy pequeños, sin surcos. No tenía cabello. Las costillas resaltaban en el delgado pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente tratando de llevar el máximo posible de oxígeno a los pulmones poco desarrollados. Chihiro rápidamente envolvió al pequeño bultito en una toalla seca y alrededor una toalla caliente, para mantener el calor. Con una cara de tristeza, entregó el bebé a Shizune.

–Es demasiado pequeño. No lo logrará.

Shizune no sabía qué hacer. El llanto del bebé cada vez era más débil y su madre no estaba en mejores condiciones. Naruto recostó a una obnubilada Hinata antes de tomar en brazos al pequeño. Casi podía sostenerlo con una sola mano. Chihiro regresó a su labor para sacar la placenta. El rubio depositó un beso sobre la frente del bebé antes de entregárselo a la madre.

–No… –susurró Shizune.

–Es su madre. Tiene derecho de conocerlo y… de despedirse. –contestó Naruto.

Cuando Hinata recibió al bebé, sollozaba. Lo acercó a su pecho y se quedó abrazándolo hasta que el llanto dejó de escucharse. Iruka se limpió las lágrimas disimuladamente. El dolor y el sangrado continuaban, así que la partera revisó el vientre de la mujer bruscamente. Hinata ni siquiera lo notó, continuaba llorando con el bebé muerto en brazos.

–Niña, será mejor que deje al bebé y se concentre otra vez en pujar.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Naruto.

–Porque son gemelos. Y prepárese, niña. Este viene de nalgas.

Hinata dejó al bebé en manos de Shizune y gritó cuando una nueva contracción empezó. La comadrona se limpió las manos en el mandil antes de volver al trabajo.

–Será más doloroso, pero usted puede hacerlo, niña.

* * *

><p>Los gritos de Hinata llegaron hasta la planta baja, donde el resto de la familia Uchiha-Namikaze esperaba. Kiba y Sasuke caminaban en círculos alrededor de la estancia, mientras que Kakashi y Minato se mantenían tranquilos en un sillón. Ino había ido a la cocina a dar instrucciones sobre la cena.<p>

–¿Qué haremos con Shino? –preguntó Kiba. –Sé que no debo meterme, pero…

–Naruto me comentó que Hinata tenía ideas sobre el divorcio. –interrumpió el conde. –Tendrá todo el apoyo de los Uchiha. No dejaré que ese bastardo vuelva a acercársele.

–Pero si se divorcian ¿qué pasará con el bebé? –intervino por primera vez en la conversación Kakashi. –Según tengo entendido, si se separan, el bebé no podrá tener el apellido de Shino.

–Para lo que vale… –dijo con sarcasmo Sasuke. –Estará mejor con el apellido Uchiha. Puedo poner al niño bajo mi protección.

–Eso sería un golpe muy duro para Shino. –comentó el Inuzuka, mientras se servía una taza de aromático café. –Lo que él más anhela en este mundo es un heredero y un título nobiliario. Y perderá ambos de lograrse el divorcio. Pero me preocupa Hinata… sabes que no podemos poner como causa del divorcio la golpiza que recibió, aún no existen leyes contra eso. Las mujeres deben de ser obedientes y…

–¡Eso es una tontería! Tal vez la golpiza no la mató, pero el bebé está en riesgo. –exclamó Minato, imitando la acción de Kiba. El café estaba delicioso, su hija Ino se podía hacer cargo de dirigir una casa a la perfección y se sintió orgulloso de ello.

–De acuerdo, debemos calmarnos y pensar con la cabeza fría. Si llevamos esto a juicio, saben lo que pasará. –Kiba era experto en leyes. –Sería la palabra de Hinata contra la de _Lord_ Aburame.

–Creo recordar que Madara comentó que el incidente fue observado por dos de los mozos. Podrían actuar como testigos. –expresó nuevamente Kakashi.

–Bueno, Kakashi… uno de ellos se lanzó a golpes sobre Shino y el otro es un simple campesino. –volvió a hablar Kiba. –El jurado los desacreditaría en un segundo. Y por el contrario, quizá consiguiéramos una condena de esclavitud para el mozo que se atrevió a golpear a un lord. –repuso con sarcasmo.

–Creo que Hinata tenía un plan. –todos miraron al Uchiha. –No sé muy bien de qué se trata, el único que lo sabe es Naruto, así que esperaremos a que él baje y nos cuente. En cuanto a Shino… en el momento en que se despierte, lo echaré de aquí, no me importa si tiene una pierna fracturada o una mano menos.

–Varias costillas rotas, una contusión cerebral, unos cuantos dientes menos y un brazo fracturado. –Minato recordó el diagnóstico que el doctor les había informado. –Creo que le fue bien a pesar de todo.

–Me hubiera gustado ponerle esa paliza yo mismo. –confesó Kiba. –Pero el caballo hizo un buen trabajo.

–No sé si el mozo planeó todo o fue sólo una coincidencia. –señaló el rubio. –pero debemos estar agradecidos de que esos dos estuvieran allí en ese momento. Si Hinata hubiese estado sola… no quiero imaginar lo que hubiese podido pasar.

–No hagamos conjeturas. –añadió tranquilamente Sasuke y cambió de tema. –El parto ya tardó mucho ¿no?

–Sé paciente, Sasuke. –comentó Minato, que tenía más experiencia en el tema. –Las primerizas suelen tardar un poco más.

A Sasuke no le quedó más remedio que esperar. Acompañó al grupo a cenar, pero se sentía incapaz de pasar bocado, por lo que sólo tomó café y una copa de vino. Regresaron a la sala a continuar la espera. Minato comenzaba ya a cabecear por el sueño cuando Shizune entró en la habitación.

–¿Lady Shizune? –Sasuke se talló los ojos, él también comenzaba a quedarse dormido. –¿Cómo está Hinata?

La mujer, cansada, se desplomó en el sillón junto a su marido y comenzó a sollozar, ocultando su rostro tras las manos, lo cual sólo despertó la angustia de todos.

–El bebé… no, los bebés… eran gemelos.

–¿Y qué más pasó? –la animó a continuar Kiba. –¿Qué hay de Hinata?

–Ella perdió mucha sangre… pero… los bebés… los bebés…

–Shizune está muy cansada. –interrumpió el menor de los rubios al entrar en la habitación. –Será mejor que descanses, yo terminaré de explicarles la situación.

La pelinegra asintió agradecida y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a su habitación acompañada por Minato. Ella se encargaría de contarle los pormenores a su rubio esposo.

–La situación es delicada. –Kakashi colocó una taza de té en las manos de Naruto quien a pesar de su hiperactividad, en esta ocasión se veía agotado. –Como saben, el parto se adelantó. Nadie de nosotros imaginó que Hinata esperaba gemelos. Nació el primero… y falleció en los brazos de Hinata. –el rubio observó la tristeza invadir los ojos de cada uno de los presentes. Todos habían esperado con demasiada ilusión la llegada del pequeño. –Después del nacimiento, nos enteramos que venía un segundo en camino. Según explicó la partera, el segundo bebé no venía en posición correcta. El parto fue muy largo y Hinata sangró demasiado. Ahora ella está descansando, el parto la agotó mucho y ha perdido demasiada sangre. Necesitará mucho descanso.

–¿Y el segundo bebé, dobe? –preguntó Sasuke.

–El segundo bebé… es una niña, teme. –sonrió con suavidad Naruto. –Aún está viva, pero su condición es extremadamente delicada. Es muy pequeña. –el rubio colocó sus dos manos juntas para señalar el tamaño del bebé. –La partera no da muchas esperanzas. Cree que la bebé no pasará la noche porque está respirando con mucha dificultad. Y si lo hace, necesitará muchos cuidados además de calor durante varios días. Así que tendremos que turnarnos. –se puso de pie, con ánimos renovados. –Debemos mantener a la pequeña bebé calientita, cerca de varias velas y con toallas calientes a su alrededor todo el tiempo. Será un trabajo pesado, por lo que yo iniciaré la guardia mientras ustedes descansan.

–Me daré un baño, tomaré un café cargado e iré a reemplazarte, Naruto. –la mayoría miró con asombro a Kiba por lo que explicó: –Bueno, soy el único que no fue a montar al risco, así que no estoy tan cansado. Eso les dará tiempo a ustedes de dormir y por la mañana, alguien podrá relevarme.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Kiba. De modo que Naruto regresó a la habitación, acompañado de Sasuke, a cuidar de una pequeñísima bebé y de una exhausta Hinata.

–Teme, deberías descansar.

–Tú eres el que debería irse a dormir, usuratonkachi. –Sasuke contemplaba embelesado al diminuto ser que sería su sobrina. La bebé apenas mostraba una pelusita negra en la cabeza como boceto de una futura cabellera, respiraba con tanta dificultad que su quejido era audible a distancia. Tenía unos brazos pequeñitos y su piel era lo suficientemente delgada como para mostrar los pequeños vasos sanguíneos debajo de ella. Aún no abría los ojos, pero imaginaba que serían de un hermoso color perla, justo como los de su madre. –Estás mucho más agotado que yo, estuviste con Hinata todo este tiempo.

–No estoy tan cansado. La hiperactividad de la que tanto se queja mi padre me ha mantenido con suficiente energía. –tocó las toallas que rodeaban a la bebé, notándolas ya un poco frías. –Iré a cambiarlas.

Cuando regresó, tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos para cambiar las toallas. Sasuke pudo imaginarse a Naruto con su propio bebé en brazos y suspiró. Sería muy lindo tener al futuro conde Uchiha en sus brazos, aunque para eso tuviesen que practicar mucho en primera instancia. Y antes de eso, debía de superar el obstáculo de la puerta cerrada.

–Hey bastardo, ¿podrías detenerla un segundo? Necesito acomodar las sábanas de la camita y es un poco difícil con sólo una mano.

–No digas groserías frente a la niña, Naruto. La vas a malcriar.

–Mira quién lo dice. Tómala ya. Pégala bien a tu pecho… no, así no. Sujétala con ambos brazos…. Así está mejor.

El conde de inmediato tomó a la bebé en sus brazos, sintiendo el calor emanar de una cosa tan pequeñita. Increíblemente su corazón se aceleró ¿sería eso lo que llamaban instinto paterno? No lo sabía, pero reconocía que se moría de ganas por tener a un hijo propio en sus brazos.

–Estás sonriendo. –señaló Naruto, después de arreglar las sábanas. –¿Quién diría que una bebé podía derretir al gran conde Sasuke Uchiha?

–No estaba sonriendo, dobe. –de inmediato ocultó su sonrisa y le devolvió la bebé a su esposo. –Será mejor que vaya a ver a Hinata.

No tenía que ir muy lejos. La cuna improvisada de la bebé se hallaba a pocos pasos de la cama donde descansaba Hinata. La mujer se veía muy pálida y respiraba rápidamente. Puso su mano sobre la frente de ella para checar la temperatura, pero la piel estaba fría y húmeda.

–Usuratonkachi, creo que Hinata no está muy bien.

–Es por la sangre perdida, teme. Chihiro explicó que eso les pasa a las mujeres que sangran mucho durante el parto. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que recobre fuerzas. Antes de quedarse dormida, la partera le hizo beber muchos líquidos, así que por la mañana haremos lo mismo.

Volvió a clavar su negra mirada en Hinata, imaginando que podría ser Naruto el que sangrara mucho durante el parto. A pesar de que no habían hablado del tema, sabía lo peligroso que podía ser un embarazo en un doncel. Y no quería ver a Naruto en un estado parecido al de su hermanastra, aunque ansiara tener hijos. La voz de Kiba distrajo sus turbios pensamientos.

–….Y aquí están las toallas limpias. –señaló Naruto. –debes de mantenerlas junto al fuego para que permanezcan calientes, pero no demasiado porque la podrías quemar.

–De acuerdo. –miró a la bebé por primera vez. –¿Sabes que no estoy tan oxidado? Minato no es el único con experiencia. Yo cuidé de mi hija cuando nació. Hanabi estaría muy orgullosa de que yo cuidara a su primera sobrina. –sus labios se pintaron en una sonrisa triste. –Será mejor que descansen, esta muñequita y yo estaremos bien.

–Kiba, si algo pasa… –susurró Sasuke. –llámame, a cualquier hora. Estaré en mi habitación.

–Así lo haré. Ahora, a descansar.

Naruto y Sasuke abandonaron la habitación. La mayoría de los sirvientes se encontraban ajetreados lavando las toallas necesarias y manteniendo la habitación de Hinata tibia, por lo que Naruto acompañó al conde a la recámara principal.

–Deberías ser un poco más organizado, teme. –buscó en el armario la ropa de cama del conde. –Además ¿para qué necesitas a alguien que te ayude a vestir? Puedes hacerlo tú solo.

–Porque necesito a alguien que me ayude a desabrochar las agujetas. –el rubio giró y se encontró con la imagen de un Sasuke recostado sobre la cama, con la espalda apoyada en las esponjadas almohadas y los zapatos sobre la inmaculada colcha. –Y como tú te ofreciste a ayudarme…

–¡Estás loco, maldito bastardo! –arrojó la camisa de noche sobre el rostro del conde y regresó de vuelta al armario. –Si no quieres dormir con zapatos, entonces tendrás que quitártelos tú.

–Es el deber de mi esposo proporcionarme los cuidados necesarios.

–En ese caso… ¡búscate otro marido! –los pantalones de dormir aterrizaron justo como la camisa, sobre el rostro del conde.

–No entiendo por qué te molestas tanto. –comentó Sasuke mientras se incorporaba. Naruto optó por lanzarse boca abajo sobre la mullida cama y utilizar uno de los almohadones para cubrir su cabeza. Ansiaba echar un vistazo al sensual conde mientras se desvestía, pero no le daría el gusto de verlo suspirando por él. –Cualquier otro estaría feliz de ayudarle al conde Uchiha a cambiarse de ropa. Por cierto, dobe, ¿qué es lo que Hinata te ha contado del divorcio?

Cuando acabó de colocarse la camisa y al no observar respuesta se acercó a Naruto. El rubio dormía ya plácidamente sobre su cama, aún vestido con la ropa de calle. Intentó despertarlo, pero el cansancio había hecho mella en el Namikaze. Ni siquiera se alteró su respiración cuando lo giró para quitarle la chaqueta y las calzas. Podría irse a dormir a la habitación del rubio, pero no le daría ese gusto. Jaló las sábanas y empujó un poco a su marido para hacerse un espacio en la cama. El simple hecho de dormir en el mismo colchón que el objeto de sus deseos era pensamiento más que suficiente para mantenerlo despierto toda la noche, sin embargo se equivocaba. La suave respiración de Naruto a su lado así como el calor que manaba de su cuerpo fue más que suficiente para guiarlo directo a los brazos de Morfeo.

Naruto despertó al sentir un golpe en sus costillas que casi lo dejó sin respiración, aún adormilado, entreabrió sus hermosos ojos azules. La luz del sol todavía no entraba por los ventanales y, al no reconocer el lugar, se levantó sobresaltado. Vestía solo la camisa y un pantalón interior. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con un Sasuke muy inquieto, sudoroso y moviéndose de manera desesperada.

–Pesadillas… –susurró.

–No… yo no… yo no la arrojé al mar… –a pesar de tener los ojos fuertemente cerrados, dos lágrimas rojas se deslizaban por las blancas mejillas del conde. Naruto advirtió que la pesadilla comenzaba a tornarse peor cuando comenzó a patear las sábanas y a intentar agarrar un objeto inexistente. –No dejaré… no, no… mi mano… tómala… –agarró a Sasuke fuertemente del hombro y lo movió, tratando de despertarlo.

–Hey, teme… ¡teme! Vamos, Sasuke, despierta… ¡Sasuke!

El grito de Naruto lo despertó completamente. Se incorporó, empapado en sudor y tardó un minuto en entender lo que pasaba, minuto que el rubio esperó pacientemente, sólo mirándolo.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Creo que me quedé dormido en tu cama, teme. No pensaba hacerlo, sólo… sucedió. Pero ¿tú estás bien?

–No es nada de cuidado, dobe. –buscó en la mesita de noche la jarra con agua que los sirvientes solían dejar por costumbre y bebió de un par de tragos el líquido, sin tomarse la molestia de utilizar uno de los dos vasos. –Sólo una pesadilla.

–¿"Sólo" una pesadilla? –preguntó escéptico. –Estabas desesperado. Y ni decir que volvió a despertar el Mangekyou Sharingan.

–Es parte de la maldición, usuratonkachi. –se limpió la sangre con la manga de su camisa. –Pero Hinata te habrá contado de ello, ¿no es cierto?

–Me contó un poco, lo admito. Pero ¿a quién arrojaste al mar?

–Naruto… tengo sueño. ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otra ocasión?

Sasuke tenía razón. El día había ido muy difícil y el nuevo día que les esperaba no sería mucho mejor. Asintiendo, se puso de pie, dispuesto a dirigirse a su propia habitación.

–¿A dónde piensas que vas, idiota?

–A mi recámara. No pienso quedarme aquí para que intentes engatusarme o seducirme para acostarte conmigo.

Sasuke golpeó su rostro con la palma de la mano, en una clara muestra de desesperación. Suspiró, intentando ser paciente.

–Si hubiese querido seducirte, lo habría hecho mientras te desnudaba, cuando estabas dormido y mucho más cooperador, perdedor.

–¿Y quién dice que no lo intentarás ahora?

–Sólo… –movió las sábanas para indicarle el lugar que había ocupado antes. –vuelve a la cama. No tengo intención alguna de seducirte, puedes estar seguro de ello. Estoy tan cansado que me dormiré en un segundo.

Naruto lo miró con desconfianza y, después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, volvió a su lugar.

–Sólo será por esta ocasión. Yo también estoy demasiado cansado como para discutir.

Ambos se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares, dándose la espalda el uno al otro, de manera en que Sasuke no podía ver la sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad del rubio ni Naruto la sonrisa de superioridad del pelinegro conde.

–Buenas noches, usuratonkachi.

–¿Cómo puedes desear buenas noches si no has pasado una conmigo? –Sasuke rió quedamente. –Olvídalo, buenas noches, conde bastardo.

–Algún día aprenderás que una buena noche es conmigo, idiota.

–No lo creo. –Naruto sí soltó una carcajada. –Pero tu esfuerzo tal vez gane una mención honorífica

Ambos sonrieron en medio de la oscuridad. Naruto durmió como un bebé hasta el amanecer y Sasuke no tuvo pesadillas. Y el encontrarse, al despertar, uno en los brazos del otro, no tuvo nada que ver con el buen humor de la mañana. O eso fue de lo que trataron de convencerse.

* * *

><p>–Neji, deberías intentar dormir.<p>

Neji suspiró y giró para mirar a Iruka. Se hallaba afuera de la cabaña que compartía con el moreno, con las manos en los bolsillos y en actitud reflexiva, mientras miraba la luna. Aún no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Hinata gritando de dolor y mucho menos podía olvidar la cantidad de sangre que perdió. Gracias a Iruka se había enterado de todo lo acontecido.

–Estaré bien. Usted vuelva a la cama, Iruka.

–¿Estás preocupado por Shino? –Neji alzó una ceja, escéptico, después asintió. Era mejor dejar a Iruka creer eso antes de levantar sospechas. –No deberías. Estoy seguro que la familia Uchiha estará muy agradecida contigo. Además, lo merecía. Golpear a una mujer embarazada…. – suspiró. –Pero como te decía, no debes de preocuparte. Apostaría mi cabeza a que el conde te apoyará en caso de que Shino levante una acusación en tu contra.

Neji lo miró sin estar muy seguro de sus palabras. Sabía que los nobles podían llegar a ser seres traicioneros; lo había comprobado un par de años atrás con Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha. Y Sasuke tenía la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas.

–Es muy injusto.

–Ser mujer o doncel en estos tiempos no es nada sencillo. –algo en la forma de hablar obligó a Neji a mirarlo. Iruka se encontraba parado un par de metros detrás, observando el cielo estrellado. Era un poco más bajo que el Hyuuga y, a la luz de la luna, se podía distinguir unas facciones finas. Y la forma de hablar…

–No es posible… –susurró. –Pero, ¿cómo?

–¿De qué hablas? –en los ojos castaños destelló una pizca de terror. –¿Qué quieres decir?

–Tú… es decir… usted… usted es un doncel, Iruka.

–¿Lo descubriste tan fácilmente? –el mayor rio nerviosamente y se rascó la nuca, evitando siempre el contacto visual con Neji. –Bueno, en realidad…

–No debería de estar aquí. Su lugar es en la corte, junto al rey y…

–¿Y junto a un hombre que no amo? –lo interrumpió. –Eso es precisamente lo que mi madre no quería. Verás, Neji, todo mundo sabe el destino de un doncel. Si es de clase baja, se le da dinero a la familia, terrenos y títulos; cuando el doncel tiene la edad requerida, viaja a la corte donde puede elegir entre permanecer junto a las doncellas de la reina o servir durante un tiempo hasta que el rey dispone de un marido acaudalado para el doncel. Y si es de clase alta, como el caso del nuevo conde Namikaze de Uchiha, puede elegir su propio destino, pero siempre habrá hombres poderosos y ricos tras él, intentando desposarle. –el rostro de Iruka se dibujó con una sonrisa triste. –A fin de cuentas, un doncel de clase alta puede elegir. Pero ese no es mi caso. Mi madre era una campesina de Konoha y mi padre falleció injustamente durante una redada un par de meses antes de que yo naciera. Ella decidió ocultarme y sacrificar el dinero a cambio de mi felicidad. Toda mi vida fui criado como un varón, mi madre me confesó la verdad poco antes de su muerte. Y en realidad se lo agradezco. ¿Qué podría esperar yo? ¿Ser relegado a las labores domésticas como cualquier lady? ¿O aceptar un marido como Lord Aburame? Soy feliz aquí, hago lo que quiero y puedo elegir con quién casarme.

–Tiene razón, Iruka, pero cuando elija, tendrá que buscar una dama.

–O puedo no elegir nada y morir de viejo en la soledad de mi cabaña. –se encogió de hombros. –Pertenecer a esta aldea al servicio de los Uchiha tiene sus ventajas. ¿Has visto al viejo Sarutobi?

–¿El anciano que vive en la pequeña cabaña junto al huerto?

–Así es. Tiene varios hijos que viven en otras ciudades, pero él decidió pasar sus últimos días en Konoha. A cambio de los cuarenta años de servicio leal, Lord Madara lo ha recompensado con techo y comida, mientras nosotros le proporcionamos compañía. No veo eso como algo malo para mí.

–Entonces es correcto suponer que nunca se ha enamorado.

–Yo… eh… bueno, he tenido amores de la infancia. –las morenitas mejillas se tiñeron súbitamente de rojo. Afortunadamente la oscuridad de la noche le impediría delatarse. –Pero supongo que nunca me he enamorado.

–¿Ni siquiera de un noble? Usted lleva toda su vida en este lugar. Y tanto el ex conde Itachi como Sasuke son bastante atractivos. Me imagino que, en más de alguna ocasión, se celebraron fiestas a donde asistían nobles muy guapos.

–¡Para nada! –exclamó muy nervioso. –¡Esa es la primera regla de la gente como nosotros! Nada de enamorarse de… de ningún miembro de la familia a la que sirve.

–Si ese es el caso ¿Por qué se dedica a observar el castillo con aire melancólico cada vez que cree que nadie lo mira?

Iruka abrió la boca, pero no pudo articular ninguna palabra en su defensa. Sentía las mejillas y las orejas calientes por la vergüenza. ¿En tan poco tiempo Neji se había dado cuenta de su pasatiempo favorito? Porque la respuesta era sí. Cuando estaban en el campo miraba a su alrededor, creyendo asegurarse que nadie lo observaba antes de concentrar sus castaños ojos en el castillo, esperando una oportunidad para ver al hombre alto de cabellos grises, cuyo nombre había aprendido esa mañana: Kakashi Hatake. Y aún mayor fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la hermosa mujer de cabello azabache no era su novia ni su prometida, sólo la esposa del padre de Naruto. Sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones, pero tampoco tenía nada de malo soñar con que Kakashi lo miraba entre los campos de trigo maduro y, después de observarlo un minuto, corría a tomarlo en brazos para pedirle que se casara con él. Solo eran inofensivos sueños y, mientras nadie lo supiera, no era ningún peligro real. E Iruka, tan independiente como siempre, podía lidiar perfectamente bien con el dolor de enfrentarse a la realidad al despertar. Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a la cabaña.

–Todos sabemos nuestro lugar. Una relación con alguno de los nobles está completamente prohibida.

Volvió a su cama, intentando conciliar el sueño. Pero al cerrar los ojos, los sucesos del día vivido lo invadieron: Hinata con sus ojos perlas cerrados y cubierta de sudor, el bebé pequeño y débil… se incorporó de golpe ¡ojos perla! Los mismos que Neji. Sin detenerse a tomar una camisa regresó de inmediato con su compañero, el cual seguía observando la luna.

–¿Qué relación existe entre Lady Hinata y tú? Porque sé que hay algo. Y será mejor que empieces a hablar ahora antes de que le avise a Lord Madara.

Neji giró sobre sus talones increíblemente tranquilo, contrario a Iruka que parecía haber corrido todo un maratón. Clavó sus ojos color nácar en el moreno.

–Ella es mi prima.

–No… no es posible… ¿Neji Hyuuga? ¿Hyuuga, de la rama secundaria? Sabía que había visto tus ojos antes, son los mismos de Lady Hinata. Pero… ¡tú estás muerto! En un lugar como este, el rumor de tu muerte se esparció en boca de todos. Todos los aldeanos saben que Neji Hyuuga, el primogénito de la rama secundaria, está muerto… o lo estaba, hasta hace un par de minutos.

–Vivía y trabajaba en la aldea vecina, donde se ubicaba la residencia de la rama secundaria. Tal vez en alguna ocasión cruzamos la mirada, cuando venía en esa vieja carreta a las caballerizas para verme a escondidas con Hinata. –con pasos lentos, acortó la distancia entre Iruka y él. –Y posiblemente tú hayas sido uno de los que saboteó la carreta en la que viajaba el día de mi supuesta muerte.

–No… ¡Yo jamás haría algo así! –intentó tranquilizarse. –Nunca mataría… no podría….

–¡Pero sabes quién lo hizo! –Iruka se encogió ante el fuerte golpe que Neji dio sobre la puerta de madera. Quizá los trabajadores de las cabañas vecinas se levantarían por tanto alboroto. –Dime ¿fue una orden de Fugaku Uchiha?

Iruka intentó recordar. La mayoría de los jornaleros y de los aldeanos sólo conocían el nombre de Neji Hyuuga, no el rostro. Los pocos que le conocían no solían hablar mucho del porqué visitaba el palacio de Konoha con relativa frecuencia. Según lo que sabía, siempre era la misma rutina: él llegaba en una carreta cubierta directo a las caballerizas, todos pensaban que surtía el heno, se quedaba un rato y después partía. Por la tarde volvía recorriendo el mismo camino, el más alejado del castillo, de vuelta a las caballerizas. Todo se repetía cada semana, excepto los veranos, porque la familia Uchiha prefería pasarlos en la ciudad para acudir a las grandes celebraciones. Después de un tiempo se rumoreó que existía una relación entre Hinata y Neji, incluso uno de los aldeanos afirmaba haberlos visto en el río. Eventualmente, los chismorreos llegaron al conde Fugaku. Y tiempo después… el fatal accidente. El día que sucedió, irregularmente, un par de sus compañeros partieron a las caballerizas con un encargo del propio Madara. Lo recordaba porque él se ofreció a acompañarlos, pero los demás susurraron asustados e intercambiaron miradas sospechosas antes de decirle que no se atreviera a seguirlos.

–¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Fugaku Uchiha dio la orden de asesinarme?

–No lo sé… Madara… tal vez fue Lord Madara… –Neji gruñó con frustración.

–¿Y los jornaleros que sabotearon la carreta? ¿Los conoces? ¿Siguen vivos?

–Ellos… Jirobou formaba parte del grupo.

Neji chasqueó los dientes. Lo conocía, aunque sólo lo había visto sólo un par de veces durante las cenas. Jirobou, alto, robusto y muy fuerte, miembro antiguo de la aldea, se dedicaba a suministrar leña tanto para el castillo como para los lugareños. Y no era de sorprender que debido a su trabajo el hombre fuera muy fuerte. Si tenía que averiguar quién había dado la orden de su asesinato, necesitaría un buen plan para interrogar a Jirobou ya que en fuerza física sería superado por el leñador.

–¡Pero no dejaré que te acerques a Lady Hinata de nuevo! No sé si los rumores sean ciertos o no, pero si alguien más te reconoce, sólo será cuestión de hilar los cabos sueltos y caerá la desgracia sobre Lady Aburame. Incluso la bebé… ¡podrían catalogarla como una bastarda! Pondré sobre aviso a Lord Madara y…

–Y nadie se enterará, Iruka. –interrumpió con fría pero firme voz. –No irás a decirle ni una palabra de lo que has descubierto esta noche.

–¿Por qué no lo haría? –profirió desafiante Iruka, sosteniéndole la mirada.

–Porque te arriesgas a que yo abra mi boca y revele que eres un doncel. –el desafió se transformó en ira en los ojos marrones. –¿Imaginas el montón de hombres calvos y viejos intentando cortejarte? Y ni qué decir del conde Uchiha… ya que estás en sus tierras, podría obligarte a casar con cualquiera de esos ancianos según su conveniencia.

–No te atreverías… –susurró.

–No lo sé… quizá primero le diga a Madara que te has enamorado _profundamente_ de… ¿cómo se llama? Creo que su nombre es Kakashi Hatake, el contador de Lord Minato. Con un poco de suerte te mandará a las cabañas del norte y tu sueño de vivir aquí cuando seas anciano se habrá esfumado.

–¡Eres un maldito bastardo!

–Sí, como diga, Iruka. Ahora intente volver a dormir y mañana todo esto parecerá un mal sueño.

–Jamás… nunca pensé que fueras el tipo de persona que utiliza el chantaje para conseguir sus propósitos. –enojado y herido, Iruka regresó a la cabaña.

–Sólo soy el tipo de hombre que haría cualquier cosa para proteger a los que ama. –murmuró, observando de reojo la figura que se perdía en el interior del lugar. Por el momento, estaba a salvo.

* * *

><p>El turno de Naruto de cuidar a la pequeña recién nacida casi llegaba a su fin. La tomó entre sus brazos para alimentarla con un gotero. Hinata aún no se recuperaba del todo, su estado de conciencia oscilaba entre momentos de somnolencia y delirio.<p>

–¡Has crecido tanto! –susurró, acariciando la cabecita de la niña. –En un par de meses iremos afuera y te llevaré cerca de la abadía. El tío Sasuke dice que es un lugar muy lindo. Y te compraré un gatito ¿te gustan los gatos? A mí sí, son suaves, independientes…

–La vas a malcriar, usuratonkachi. –dijo Sasuke, sin despegar la vista de un viejo libro. –Además sólo tiene cinco días de nacida. No ha crecido nada, sigue siendo un pequeño renacuajo llorón.

–¡No te atrevas a llamarla así, bastardo! Es tu sobrina y podría ser la heredera del apellido Uchiha. Y recuerda que prometimos no decir groserías frente a ella.

Sasuke respondió con su típico gruñido y cambió de página, intentado parecer más interesado en el libro que en el trasero de su esposo. El sillón de la habitación era el lugar perfecto para observar a su rubio dobe cuidar a su sobrina, la cual se había vuelto su actividad favorita en los últimos días. El libro trataba de ocultar la sonrisa que el conde dibujaba en su rostro cuando Naruto platicaba con la pequeña o hacia muecas para entretenerla. Si era sincero, ni siquiera podía recordar el título de la lectura, mucho menos el autor. Suponía que era una novela, pero gracias a lo despistado de Naruto, no tenía que preocuparse de explicarle por qué continuaba leyendo las mismas páginas durante la última semana.

–Hey, Sasuke… ¿puedo saber qué pasará con Natsuki?

–¿Natsuki? –repitió el moreno, alzando una de sus oscuras cejas.

–Sí, Natsuki… –señaló al bebé. –Es un nombre lindo, ¿no te parece?

–Creo que tendrías que discutir eso con Hinata. No puedes llegar y escoger el nombre que quieras sin consultar primero con su madre.

–Estoy bastante seguro que a ella le gustará el nombre. Pero… –dudó un segundo antes de continuar. –Respecto a Shino…

–No me interesa.

–Lo sé, pero…

–Y a ti tampoco debería de interesarte. –sentenció, cerrando con firmeza el libro y poniéndose de pie. –Haremos lo que sea necesario para lograr ese divorcio, dobe. La niña puede llevar el apellido Uchiha y será tratada como Lady, de eso me encargaré yo. Ahora iré a buscar a Minato, él comentó que haría el turno nocturno.

Naruto observó a su esposo salir de la habitación. Las cosas entre Sasuke y él estaban considerablemente mejor desde la noche que pasó en su cuarto. Las discusiones habían dado paso a charlas civilizadas a pesar de continuar llamándose "dobe", "teme" y "usuratonkachi" mutuamente. El conde se veía ahora más tranquilo con su mal humor mucho más controlado. Nadie lo mencionaba, pero todos notaban el cambio. Un par de minutos después regresó a la habitación, acompañado de Minato. El rubio mayor estaba feliz de tener una actividad que le distrajera ya que últimamente él y Shizune solían discutir más de lo acostumbrado, sin embargo, no era necesario abrumar a su hijo con sus propias preocupaciones.

–¿Estarás bien, papá?

–Ya te dije que sí, ¿acaso olvidas quién solía cambiarte los pañales? Aún recuerdo tu pequeño y rosado traserito, como dos melocotones maduros…

–¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Papá! –interrumpió Naruto, con el rostro súbitamente coloreado de rojo. Miró a su alrededor y Sasuke lo observaba con una de sus características sonrisas de superioridad. –¡Ahora tendré que vivir soportando las burlas del teme! ¡Muchas gracias, papá! –añadió con sarcasmo.

–¡Oh, vamos, Naruto! Todos los padres orgullosos…

–¡Para esto ya! Nadie quiere escucharte hablar de cuando tenía mis mofletes rosados y unos rizos adorables.

–A mí sí me interesa, dobe.

–¡Tú no dirás nada más! –señaló acusadoramente con un dedo a su padre. –¡Y tú no escucharás nada más! –señaló después a su esposo.

–¿Por qué no bajan a cenar? Creo que Mai apartó algo de estofado de cordero para ustedes. –comentó el rubio mayor entre risas.

–¡Eso es precisamente lo que haremos! –con un gesto natural en él, tomo al azabache conde de la mano para salir del lugar. Azotó la puerta con fuerza y bajó a grandes zancadas la amplia escalinata, refunfuñando.

–Dobe, no deberías enojarte por eso. –dijo Sasuke, siguiéndole el paso sin romper la unión de sus manos. –Así son todos los padres. Siempre quieren hablar de lo lindo que sus hijos se veían con los rizos dorados y su traseritos de…

–¡Yo jamás he escuchado a tu madre hablar de esa manera sobre ti! Quisiera saber lo adorable que te veías comiendo lodo y con la nariz llena de mocos.

Sasuke suspiró y de un tirón se soltó del agarre que el rubio tenía sobre él. Se adelantó unos pasos, dejando a un rubio paralizado. Con toda la galantería de la que fue capaz, abrió la puerta frente a él y se movió a un lado, para dejar pasar a su esposo al comedor. Naruto lo miró con extrañeza, pero se encogió de hombros y entró. Al pasar junto al moreno, éste se inclinó tan cerca de su oído, que pudo sentir el cálido aliento rozarle la mejilla:

–Dejaré que Mikoto te cuente lo bien que me veía comiendo lodo, si tú me dejas ver tu adorable trasero melocotón.

–¡Teme! –el gritó de Naruto resonó por todos los pasillos del palacio. –¡Sabía que me atormentarías con esa tontería desde que mi padre abrió la boca!

–Bueno, ahora veo de donde heredaste tu gran bocaza. –la cena transcurrió entre más peleas, pero era innegable la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos. Aunque ya era tarde, aceptaron un café, el cual Naruto acompañó con unas galletas recién horneadas mientras Sasuke leía unos documentos relacionados con la propiedad.

El conde Uchiha alzó la vista brevemente para observar a su esposo apilar las galletas sobre el fino plato de porcelana antes de sumergirlas en la café y engullirlas. Miró de reojo la taza con café y volvió a su lectura, estirando una mano para alcanzar la taza. El sonido de la vajilla rompiéndose puso sobre alerta al rubio.

–¡Bastardo! –en un segundo, Naruto se encontraba a su lado, mirándolo con ojo crítico. –¿Te has hecho daño? Déjame revisar.

–Estoy bien, Naruto. –el rubio examinó su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda se frotó los ojos. Tal vez era debido al cansancio, pero por un momento podía jurar que había tomado una de las dos tazas… lo cual era ridículo porque nunca hubo una segunda taza. –Estoy cansado, me iré a dormir.

Naruto lo siguió en silencio y el pelinegro intentó actuar con naturalidad, pero era difícil bajo el lento escrutinio del rubio detrás de él.

–Naruto, estoy bien. –repitió, girándose al toparse con la puerta de su dormitorio.

–No, no lo creo. ¿Y si el Mangekyou…?

–Dobe, no es nada. –repitió cansado. –Sólo… se me cerraron los ojos por el cansancio ¿de acuerdo?

–Si es lo que dices… pero me aseguraré. –empujó al conde para entrar en la habitación y dirigirse directo hacia el armario.

–¿Y ahora qué demonios estás haciendo, usuratonkachi?

–Sólo soy un buen esposo. –se detuvo un momento de su faena de buscar la ropa de cama para sonreírle. –¿Acaso hay algo de malo en eso?

–No, pero…

–Disculpen la interrupción. –ambos giraron la cabeza para observar a Kakashi, quien esperaba junto a la puerta. –Sólo quería avisar que el día de mañana no podré cuidar a la niña, tendré que salir por un par de días a arreglar algunos asuntos de la empresa de Lord Minato.

–No te preocupes, Kakashi. Estoy seguro que el teme no morirá por cuidar a su sobrina un par de horas.

–Entonces está dicho. Los veré en unos días.

–¿Quién te crees para disponer de mi tiempo, dobe? –replicó molesto Sasuke una vez que Kakashi abandonó la habitación.

–Tu esposo, naturalmente. –contestó con tranquilidad. –¿Quieres la bata azul o la negra?

–Ninguna. Parece que olvidas el maldito calor que hace, grandísimo perdedor.

–No lo olvido, pero no puedes dormir sin… –las palabras del rubio murieron en su garganta al observar cómo el conde se desvestía sin pudor frente a él, hasta quedar apenas cubierto por unos holgados pantalones.

–¿Y quién lo prohíbe?

–Es… yo…. lo que… –_"Mi salud mental te lo prohíbe, teme" _se vio tentado a contestar, sin embargo calló y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, apartó la vista de aquel escultural cuerpo. –Yo también iré a dormir. Espero que descanses, bastardo. –justo antes de alejarse de la cama, la gran fuerza de Sasuke lo empujó, haciéndole caer directamente sobre el colchón. El blanco cuerpo de Sasuke no tardó en cubrirlo y sus labios se adelantaron a cazar los suyos. No pudo ni quiso resistirse al beso. Las manos del azabache viajaron hasta encontrar las contrarias para sujetarlas a ambos lados de la cabellera rubia.

Le hubiese gustado soltarse del agarre y dirigir sus manos a la blanca espalda que tanto lo tentaba, pero la fuerza considerable del conde se lo impedía. Se limitó a disfrutar de los salvajes labios de su esposo succionando los propios, adentrándose en su boca y mordiéndolos suavemente. Separó sus piernas para permitirle acomodarse entre ellas, sujetando la firme cadera de Sasuke con sus rodillas. Sus pechos estaban tan juntos que por un momento creyó que Sasuke podría sentir el latido acelerado de su corazón aún a través de la tela. Y tan pronto como había comenzado, terminó. Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta que continuaba con el cuerpo del moreno sobre él, con los hermosos ojos negros clavados de manera hambrienta en sus labios.

–¿Qué… qué fue todo esto, teme?

–Un beso de buenas noches. Si tú puedes ser un esposo ejemplar, yo también. –la sonrisa ladina del mayor lo hizo recobrar el sentido común. Se revolvió bajo el cuerpo contrario logrando poner distancia entre ellos. Arregló su ropa antes de dirigirle una última mirada al conde, que descansaba sobre los mullidos almohadones aún con su sonrisa sarcástica y salió de la habitación.

A salvo en su propia recámara, Naruto se recargó sobre la puerta que comunicaba con el dormitorio del azabache. Se llevó las manos al pecho, sintiendo el apresurado palpitar de su corazón. Su respiración también era acelerada. No sabía lo que debía de pensar al respecto. Se quedó despierto, mirando una de las velas consumirse en un suave chisporroteo, planeando su siguiente jugada.

Debió de quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta. El calambre en su cuello lo sacó de su letargo pero fueron los gritos de terror al otro lado de la puerta los que terminaron por despertarle del todo. Se puso de pie de un salto, acción que sus piernas le reclamaron de inmediato, se juró no volver a dormir en el suelo. Quitó el seguro de la puerta y se adentró en la habitación del moreno. Otra vez Sasuke volvía a tener pesadillas. Encendió algunas velas y mojó una de las prendas de ropa del conde con agua. Sasuke se agitaba entre las sábanas, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y las ya no tan extrañas lágrimas de sangre bajando por sus mejillas. Naruto dejó la camisa empapada sobre la sudorosa frente y lo tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndolo y llamándole por su nombre.

–¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke bastardo, despierta!

En un segundo se vio de nuevo bajo el cuerpo de su esposo, pero en esa ocasión no había labios involucrados. El azabache lo mantenía fuertemente sujeto del cuello, mientras Naruto intentaba luchar con ambas manos para zafarse del agarre, sin embargo las manos del conde parecían grilletes de acero que le impedían respirar. La presión en su cuello empezaba a cobrarle factura, trataba de mantenerse despierto a pesar de que la visión comenzaba a nublársele. Los ojos rojos de Sasuke lo miraban desde arriba, pero se veían vacíos. Naruto sabía que su esposo aún continuaba dentro de la pesadilla, por lo que le perdonó de inmediato. Dejó de forcejear y tomó el rostro del moreno entre sus manos.

–Sa-Sasuke… teme… mírame… soy Naru-Naruto… –hizo un último esfuerzo y acarició las suaves mejillas, apartando las lágrimas carmesíes. –De-Despierta… teme… vamos…

La gran bocanada de aire fue como fuego en sus pulmones. En cuanto aflojó el agarre se giró sobre su costado y comenzó a toser, jadeando por más del vital oxígeno. Se llevó las manos al cuello adolorido pero olvidó su malestar al escuchar a Sasuke murmurar.

–¿Qué demonios hice?

–Hey, teme… –el conde estaba recargado contra la cabecera, con ambos brazos a los costados, casi como un muñeco sin vida. Se colocó de rodillas a su lado y lo forzó a mantenerle la mirada. –Escucha bastardo, nada de esto es tu culpa ¿de acuerdo? Todo fue un mal sueño.

–Casi… –no pudo evitar acariciar suavemente la marca rojiza que ostentaba el cuello de su rubio marido. –No lo vuelvas a hacer, usuratonkachi… un poco más y yo…

–Lo haré las veces que sea necesario, si con eso consigo sacarte de esa pesadilla. –tomó la mano del conde y la llevó a sus labios. –No me importa, teme.

–Naruto…

–Tal vez ya sea hora que me cuentes lo que pasa en esa pesadilla. –sugirió, sentándose a su lado y recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro contrario. Dirigió la mano del conde hacia su rodilla y la rodeó con su propia mano. –¿Qué es lo que tanto te aterra?

–Dobe, no creo…

–Yo creo que sí es necesario. La mayoría de las noches te he escuchado gritar de esa manera. Quizá si me lo cuentas, las pesadillas terminarán.

–No lo harán. Es parte de la maldición.

–¿Así que no me lo contarás? –repuso molesto el rubio, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para apartarse. –¿Por qué insistes en hacerte el duro? Nada bueno saldrá si lo mantienes en secreto.

Después de reflexionarlo unos minutos en silencio, Sasuke se decidió. Nadie mejor que su nuevo esposo para escuchar sus problemas, quizá y con un poco de suerte el rubio tendría razón y las pesadillas menguaran. O tal vez, con un poco más de suerte, la cálida esencia de Naruto alejara de una vez por todas el devastador frío de su corazón. Con un suspiro, comenzó:

–La pesadilla siempre empieza igual. Una luz azul que brilla en medio de la oscuridad. Yo intento atraparla, pero mis pies parecen de plomo. Cuando estoy a punto de cogerla, el suelo se abre y caigo a un barranco junto al mar donde observo a una mujer ahogarse sin que yo pueda hacer algo por ayudarla. Mi voz no sale y la marea es demasiado fuerte para nadar contra ella y salvarla. Después, la arena a mis pies se vuelve fango y comienzan a salir restos humanos, cráneos en estado de descomposición observándome con sus ojos saltones. Sé que son almas inocentes, que creyeron y murieron por la promesa que el viejo Madara les hizo. Pronto, me empiezo a hundir en el fango putrefacto. En ese momento es cuando suelo despertar. Si el sueño continua, sigo ahogándome en el fango, con la muerte rondándome cerca y los cadáveres intentando hundirme aún más, hasta que despierto sobresaltado y jadeante.

Naruto lo escuchaba sin mover ni un músculo. Debía de ser un sueño aterrador.

–¿Sabes lo qué significa?

–Los rostros y el fango son la deshonra de mi clan. La mujer que se ahoga…

–¿Sí? –lo animó a continuar.

–Ella fue… una mujer a la que seduje.

El escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de su esposo fue como un golpe directo al hígado. Se separó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Por qué no te casaste?

–Yo la maté, dobe.

Los ojos zafiro se abrieron por la sorpresa, recordando a aquella mujer rubia llamada Tsunade que le había advertido días previos a la boda. En su momento no le creyó, pero ahora las palabras de Sasuke le confirmaban esa terrible verdad.

–No… eso no es cierto… tú jamás matarías…

–¿No me crees capaz de matar? Sólo mírate el cuello, Naruto. –Sasuke sabía que revelarle la verdad al rubio podía hacer que Naruto le temiera para siempre. Y eso era precisamente lo que quería. No permitiría que nadie más saliera herido por culpa de su egoísmo. –Yo la maté.

–¡No es cierto, teme! No… no te creo.

–La conocí cuando tenía catorce o quince años. Ella era cinco años mayor. Karin me la presentó.

–Creo que no quiero escucharlo.

–¿Demasiado cruel para ti, usuratonkachi? ¿De verdad creíste que te casabas con un conde como los que aparecen en los cuentos de hadas? Pues déjame romper tus fantasías y aterrizarte en la realidad, dobe. Soy de carne y hueso… y soy un asesino. –continuó su relato. –Karin me la presentó durante uno de los veranos que pasé en la ciudad. Pensé que Shizuka era como Karin. Creo que inconscientemente trataba de llamar la atención de Karin porque ella sólo estaba dándome largas y jugando conmigo. Así que seduje a Shizuka para poner celosa a Karin, pero Shizuka no era como las otras. Esa misma noche descubrí que era virgen, pero yo estaba tan cegado por la pasión que no me importó… nuestra corta relación terminó después de eso y poco tiempo después me enteré que estaba embarazada. Aunque no la amaba, iba a casarme con ella, lo juro. Shizuka me envió una nota diciéndome que no podía soportar la vergüenza de que su hijo fuese llamado ilegítimo, ni la vergüenza de decírselo a sus padres.

–Entonces ella…

–La nota decía que la única manera de limpiar su nombre y evitarle el trago amargo a su hijo era… saltando del barranco.

Naruto contuvo un gemido de terror. No podía creer que alguien en su sano juicio pudiera hacer algo de esa magnitud. Y mucho menos con una criatura inocente en su vientre.

–Por supuesto que salí corriendo a detenerla en cuanto lo supe. Pero no llegué a tiempo. Encontré uno de sus zapatos en la orilla y, días más tarde unos exploradores encontraron más restos de ropa y partes de su cuerpo. –Sasuke se separó un poco del rubio. Era la primera vez que le contaba su versión de la historia a alguien que no fuese Itachi. –Fugaku se enteró y fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Podía soportar mis eternas noches de borrachera, pero el haber provocado la muerte de Shizuka… eso fue algo que jamás me perdonó. No volví a Konoha hasta la muerte de mi padre. En el sueño, la veo a ella el día en que murió, ahogándose y diciendo mi nombre entre jadeos, llamándome… y jamás puedo salvarla.

Naruto lo observó con sus enormes ojos azules, tratando de descifrar los sentimientos que Sasuke escondía. De ninguna manera podía culpar a Sasuke.

–Quizá fue un accidente, teme. –intentó consolarlo.

–¡Por supuesto que no! La nota era muy clara en cuanto a sus intenciones de acabar con su vida.

–Teme…

–No debiste casarte conmigo, dobe. –Sasuke se levantó y caminó alrededor de la habitación. –Y esa es mi historia. Ahora puedes alejarte de mí e irte temblando de miedo a tu recámara.

–No lo haré, Sasuke. Lo sabes. –contestó Naruto con resolución. Nada lo haría apartarse de aquel hombre que tanto quería, ni siquiera un relato como ese. Así que lo miró con esos ojos azules llenos de determinación y en ese mismo momento Sasuke supo que estaba perdido. El conde sabía que sólo tenía dos opciones: rendirse ante la cálida fuerza o darle la espalda, privándose voluntariamente de su reconfortante calor.

–Es suficiente, Naruto. –exclamó, poniéndose de pie. –Déjame en paz. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Yo ya cumplí mi parte del trato: tienes mi apellido, mi título y toda tu familia ahora es Lord o Lady. Cumple tu parte del trato y lárgate a tu habitación, restaura Konoha y hazla prosperar, pero yo no soy parte del trato.

–¡No seas infantil, Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! –Naruto lo llamó a gritos, sin embargo el conde ya había abandonado la habitación. Dejó escapar un suave quejido antes de volver a su recámara. Sabía que su marido sólo estaba aterrorizado. Pero Naruto Namikaze jamás se daría por vencido sin luchar con todo.

* * *

><p>Cabalgó en medio de la noche a través de la pradera hasta llegar a las ruinas de la antigua abadía. Allí, ató al caballo en un arbusto cercano y se dejó caer sobre una roca, aún temblando. Su cabeza solo daba vueltas una y otra vez sobre el mismo tema: Naruto. No quería pensar en él, no quería pensar en la única persona que le había robado la monotonía a sus días y devuelto las sonrisas sinceras a su rostro. Arrancó la fina brizna en un vano intento por evitar jalar de su propio cabello azabache. Su blanca piel se encontraba húmeda por el sudor, el mundo le daba vueltas y los ojos le ardían como nunca había sentido antes. No era necesario quebrarse la cabeza pensando en lo que le estaba ocurriendo, la última dosis que había llevado a Konoha se terminó un par de días antes y ahora su cuerpo le reclamaba más. Se encontraba desesperado y con la respiración agitada. Miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero todo le parecía demasiado borroso e irreal. A lo lejos, un par de luces se iluminaron, como si hubiesen estado esperando para iluminarle el camino. Quería resistirse al impulso de montar a caballo e ir allá, sobre todo cuando un rubio recuerdo de hermosos zafiros se hizo presente frente a él.<p>

–No eres Naruto. Imposible.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado, justo como el propio Sasuke solía hacerlo.

–Perdóname, usuratonkachi.

Atravesó a Naruto justo al momento en que este se volvía humo. Corrió hasta su caballo y se montó de un pequeño salto. Unos minutos después se hallaba atravesando la abadía, camino hacia el este. Más allá de la abadía se encontraba la casa de campo del duque Gaara… y la casa de Karin.

* * *

><p>–No puedo creerlo. –susurró Itachi mientras tomaba un pequeño trago del té que le ofrecía su nuevo cuñado. –Sabía que Shino era un desgraciado pero…<p>

–Sasuke lo echó de Konoha al día siguiente. No le importó que tuviera que irse cojeando. –le contó Naruto. –Hinata estaba dispuesta a divorciarse al alegar que no era virgen la noche de su matrimonio con Shino, sin embargo yo… –la voz de Naruto bajó de tono. –No estoy seguro de que eso sea una buena idea.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó de inmediato el segundo rubio que se encontraba en la amplia sala. Naruto miró de reojo al guapo Deidara, entendiendo de inmediato por qué Itachi había renunciado al título de conde. –No irás a permitir que azoten a tu hermana en público ¿verdad Itachi?

–Sabes que no, Dei. –con elegancia dejó la fina taza de porcelana sobre la mesita. –No lo vamos a permitir. Sin embargo, la situación en la que se encuentra Hinata no es nada fácil. Necesitaremos ayuda en el juzgado y un muy buen plan, además de cantidades importantes de dinero, por supuesto.

–Por el dinero no se preocupen. Papá y yo tenemos suficiente para restaurar este castillo y para sobornar a unos cuantos jueces. No obstante, esperaba que nos ayudaras con los contactos adecuados, Itachi.

–Bueno, llevo mucho tiempo fuera del círculo social de élite. Pero creo recordar que hay ciertas personas que me deben un par de favores. Preguntaré por allí y haremos un plan. –el pelinegro suspiró y recargó su espalda sobre el sillón que ocupaba. –Cambiando de tema ¿cómo te va en el matrimonio con mi hermanito?

Naruto rió antes de clavar sus ojos en el atractivo rostro del Uchiha.

–No puedo decir que las cosas son miel sobre hojuelas. Pero las cosas mejorarán, de eso estoy seguro. –lo asaltó de improviso el recuerdo de un aterrado azabache revolviéndose entre las sábanas. –Es cierto Itachi, quería preguntarte sobre la maldición. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo?

–¿La maldición? Itachi… ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? –preguntó impaciente Deidara, golpeando quedamente el hombro de Itachi.

–No hay nada que tú pudieras hacer, Dei. Por eso no te lo mencioné. –acarició una de las rodillas de su rubia pareja con cariño antes de clavar los ojos rojos en Naruto. –¿Qué tanto sabes de ella, Naruto?

–Lo cierto es que no mucho. Sé toda la historia detrás del Sharingan, lo de quedarse ciego o ser infeliz. Dime, Itachi ¿hay alguna forma de romperla? No quiero volver a ver a Sasuke encadenado a las pesadillas, gritando de terror. –inconscientemente sus dedos rozaron la marca violeta que ahora decoraba su cuello. Incluso su voz se encontraba un poco ronca por el daño interno, pero por nada de eso culpaba a Sasuke.

–Naruto, eso es algo que Sasuke debe de hacer. Pero tú podrías ayudarle mucho.

–¿Cómo? –Itachi sonrió al descubrir el brillo de esperanza y decisión que resplandeció en el fondo de los ojos azules.

–Siendo tú mismo, Naruto. Sigue con lo que estás haciendo y saca a mi hermano de esa oscuridad en la que se ha sumergido por propia voluntad. –el antiguo conde se puso de pie y Naruto notó que había vuelto a bajar de peso, pero a pesar de su apariencia frágil, todavía conservaba esa aura de poder sobrevolando a su alrededor. –Iré a visitar a Hinata y a mi pequeña sobrinita. Lamento no haber visto a Sasuke, pero será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha si quiero arreglar el asunto de Hinata.

–¿Puedo acompañarte, Itachi? –preguntó en voz baja Deidara.

–Estoy seguro de que a Hinata le encantará conocerte. –contestó Naruto. –Y Natsuki es una bebé adorable. Venga, los acompañaré hasta la habitación.

* * *

><p>Kakashi entró en los establos muy temprano, los rayos tímidos del sol apenas comenzaban a alejar las sombras de la noche. Las caballerizas se encontraban en total calma a esa hora y el aroma del verano ya comenzaba a ganarle paso a la primavera. Sería mejor apresurarse con los asuntos de negocios antes de que la temporada de lluvia se dejara caer con fuerza sobre el campo. Miró a su alrededor para buscar a un mozo que lo ayudara. Prefería viajar él solo a caballo en lugar de utilizar el carruaje, lo cual le ahorraría un par de días de camino. A cualquier otro le preocuparían los ladrones, pero no a Kakashi Hatake. Con una espada entre sus ropas y un pequeño puñal escondido en su tobillo, además de excelentes reflejos y una increíble mente calculadora, había pocos en el mundo que pudieran ser rival para un militar experimentado como él. Un movimiento a su derecha llamó su atención. Un mozo joven, alto y moreno entraba a las caballerizas.<p>

–Pensé que sería muy temprano para encontrar a alguien, pero me alegro de que estés aquí. ¿Podrías prepararme un caballo?

–Un-un caballo… es… –Iruka casi dejaba caer el heno que cargaba al encontrarse al objeto de sus deseos frente a él, sonriéndole y hablándole con esa profunda y hermosa voz que lo hipnotizó en un segundo.

–Saldré de viaje y necesito un medio de transporte. –acortó la distancia entre ambos y clavó su ojo negro en el rostro sonrojado del moreno. –¿Me ayudas?

–¡Cla-claro! ¡Por supuesto! En seguida le preparo el carruaje, Lord Hatake. –soltó de repente el heno y corrió hacia las caballerizas.

–Creo que te equivocas. Sólo necesito un caballo.

–¡Pero va a viajar! Un caballo es incómodo y…

–Y mucho más rápido. –interrumpió Kakashi sonriendo. –No quiero tardar dos semanas fuera de Konoha. Un caballo es mucho más veloz y fácil de cuidar que un carruaje.

–Pero… hay muchos ladrones y si… ¿irá solo?

–Sigue siendo mucho más fácil escapar de ladrones si voy solo.

–Es peligroso. –susurró, sin evitar el mirar fijamente a Kakashi. Sabía lo guapo que era, pero jamás lo había visto tan cerca. Casi podía jurar que olía a hierba fresca y madera recién cortada.

–Puedo cuidarme solo. –Iruka no lo dudaba. Con ese cuerpo escondido celosamente bajo los ropajes, debía de tener una condición increíble. –Pertenecí al ejército hace muchos años. Fui uno de los mejores.

–Bueno, dicen que todos podemos ser buenos en algo ¿no es cierto? –se alejó de él y buscó uno de los caballos más veloces. Le daría el mejor caballo que tenían, sin importarle que quizá ganaría un buen sermón por parte de Madara. Escogió una joven yegua de color caramelo; quizá no era la más veloz, pero aguantaría todo el equipaje y el propio peso de Kakashi mucho mejor que otro caballo, sin disminuir el trote. Se sintió avergonzado al descubrir que para Kakashi no había pasado desapercibido su temblor mientras preparaba la yegua. –¿Cómo está Lady Aburame? ¿Y la bebé?

–Es cierto, ahora te recuerdo. Sabía que tu cara me era familiar. –confesó Kakashi. –Tú fuiste quién ayudó a Lady Hinata ¿tal vez tu nombre es Iruka? –al recibir un asentimiento por parte del mozo, continuó. –Ellas están bien. Lady Hinata ya ha empezado a levantarse de la cama y la pequeña niña cada día está más fuerte. Dijo el médico que en poco tiempo estará fuera de peligro.

–Me alegro mucho. Recé mucho por ellas. Quizá no se acuerden de mí, pero espero que usted pueda entregarles saludos de mi parte cuando las vea.

–Así lo haré. –Kakashi se subió de un salto a la yegua, impresionando a Iruka por su elegancia y habilidad. –Contestando a tu pregunta anterior, sí, creo que todos podemos ser buenos en algo. ¿En qué eres bueno tú, Iruka?

El moreno lo observó desde el suelo, maravillándose ante esa elegante presencia. Podría quedarse mirándolo toda la vida y no se cansaría jamás. Pero recordó a tiempo que sólo era un campesino, un mozo… seguramente Kakashi lo olvidaría en cuanto saliera de las caballerizas.

–¿Eh? No, bueno… no creo que yo tenga alguna habilidad.

–Vamos, Iruka. Tú mismo acabas de decir que todos somos buenos en algo. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

–El pay de manzana. –las palabras abandonaron su boca antes de que el cerebro dijera que no. Su rostro se coloreó de inmediato. ¡Era tan tonto! Incluso Kakashi se reía de su tonta impulsividad. Quería esconder la cabeza en el establo más cercano. –Es decir… yo, bueno, es que puedo cocinar… lo que quiero decir es que… mis compañeros han dicho que…

–Entonces espero probar un poco de tu famoso pay de manzana cuando vuelva. –con una sonrisa, Hatake espoleó a la yegua antes de abandonar las caballerizas dejando tras de sí una nube de humo y un sonrojado Iruka. Cuando el cerebro del moreno salió de su trance exclamó:

–¡Tenga cuidado Kakashi!

Iruka se quedó recargado en la puerta hasta que su amor platónico desapareció en el horizonte. Levantarse temprano ese día le había dado dos lecciones: uno, que su aroma favorito era el de la madera recién cortada; y dos, que definitivamente prepararía pay de manzana todos los días.

–¡Buenos días, Naruto! –saludó Minato al entrar en el comedor. –¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

–Tuve una visita a la que le gusta llegar muy temprano. –los ojos azules de su progenitor se clavaron tan firmemente en los suyos que de inmediato supo que no podía engañar a Minato.

–¿Te sientes bien? Tu voz se escucha un poco… extraña.

–Quizá voy a pescar un resfriado. –intentó disimuladamente esconder la marca violeta de su cuello, pero no tuvo éxito.

–¿Y ese moretón? No me digas que…. –los ojos azules de Minato se abrieron con terror. –De ninguna manera lo voy a permitir. En cuanto ese maldito conde me escuche, empacaremos y nos largaremos de aquí. No me importa que Konoha se caiga a pedazos, no dejaré que él…

–¡No es lo que piensas papá! Sasuke no me hizo esto… bueno sí, pero no estaba consciente.

–¿Ahora les gusta el sado?

–¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Papá, no me golpeó ni me violó ¿de acuerdo? –Naruto tranquilizó a su padre con un abrazo. –Sasuke tuvo una pesadilla terrible. Cuando intenté despertarlo…

–¿Te lastimó? –preguntó, correspondiendo el abrazo de su hijo.

–Sí, pero en cuanto reaccionó se mostraba muy arrepentido de lo que sucedió. Papá, confía en mí, yo sería el primero en alejarme si ese bastardo me hiciera daño.

–Naruto… –susurró, no muy convencido de eso. –¿Estás seguro de querer seguir con esto?

–Más seguro que nunca, papá. Soy el único que puede ayudar a Sasuke.

–Si es lo que tú quieres, Naruo, te apoyaré. –hizo una pausa para tomar una galleta y continuó: –Olvidaba decírtelo, pero esta mañana Shizune y yo iremos al pueblo, tal vez salir un poco y el aire fresco del campo le ayuden a recuperarse. ¿Necesitas algo del pueblo?

–Creo que por el momento no. Ahora, ¿sabes qué he estado pensando para reconstruir el castillo?

La charla pronto se volvió una lluvia de ideas sobre los planes que tenían acerca de Konoha. El tiempo pasó muy rápidamente y si a Naruto le preocupaba la ausencia de Sasuke, supo disimularlo muy bien. Casi era la comida cuando Naruto fue a buscar al conde. No lo encontró en ninguna de las habitaciones que solía frecuentar. Cuando llegó al estudio, su mandíbula casi llegó al suelo.

–No lo puedo creer… ¿de verdad Sasuke hizo todo esto? –la voz de Kiba detrás de él lo hizo recuperar la compostura.

El estudio se encontraba repleto de papeles con el rostro de Naruto plasmado en ellos. Kiba avanzó hasta el escritorio donde reposaba un lienzo en blanco y negro, incapaz de demostrar el hermoso color azul de los ojos de su dueño.

–Es increíble. ¡Magnífico! –El Inuzuka no ocultaba su sonrisa. –Aún no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero se nota que traes coladito a Sasuke.

–Nadie trae coladito a nadie. –la fuerte voz de Sasuke los sorprendió a ambos. –¿Qué hacen en mi estudio sin permiso?

–Sólo venía a avisarte de la comida, teme. –murmuró Naruto. –¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?

–Estuve a-aquí. –Naruto sabía que el tartamudeo de su esposo no podía ser normal, el conde Uchiha jamás tartamudeaba. Le ocultaba algo y se encargaría de averiguarlo pronto. –Ahora, ¿podrías largarte, Kiba? Necesito hablar con Naruto.

–Buena suerte, amigo. –con una palmada cariñosa en la espalda, el castaño se fue, dándoles la privacidad que Sasuke solicitaba.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sasuke? Pensé que ayer lo habías dejado muy claro.

–Siéntate en ese banco. –señaló el Uchiha, ignorando deliberadamente su pregunta. Recorrió un poco las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo y se sentó en un banco frente a él, con un lienzo a un lado y una botella de whiskey del otro lado. –No frunzas el ceño, dobe.

–¿Qué demonios crees que haces? –exclamó desesperado el rubio. –Ayer me pides que me aleje de ti y hoy, aparte de ignorarme, ¿quieres que sea tu modelo? Eres idiota si crees que…

–Cállate y piensa en algo lindo, usuratonkachi.

–No, definitivamente no. –aunque podía pensar en cientos de cosas lindas de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros, prefirió ponerse de pie y enfrentarlo. –¿A qué estás jugando?

–No te pediré una disculpa por lo de anoche. Fue un momento vulnerable y tú te metiste como arena en los zapatos. Ahora ¿te quedarás sentado o es imposible para un dobe como tú?

–¿Quién diría que el gran conde Sasuke Uchiha tiene un momento vulnerable? –los ojos negros lo traspasaron como dagas. –De acuerdo, no exigiré que te disculpes. Pero al menos podrías decirme dónde demonios te metiste todo el día.

–Ya te lo dije, dobe. Estuve aquí. –para cualquiera podría pasar desapercibido el leve temblor de las manos de Sasuke mientras sujetaba el pincel, pero no para Naruto.

Decidieron dejar la pintura una hora después. La naturaleza inquieta de Naruto lo hacía un mal modelo, se movía cada poco tiempo y Sasuke tenía que volverlo a acomodar o rehacer un trazo. Llegaron al acuerdo de que el rubio modelaría una hora al día, que era el máximo tiempo que Naruto soportaba sin moverse o sin hablar. Comieron juntos y después el rubio decidió continuar con las cuentas de Konoha mientras Sasuke continuaba encerrado en su estudio. Después de la cena, Sasuke volvió al estudio y Naruto pidió un poco de chocolate caliente para acompañar la lectura de uno de los antiguos libros sobre la historia de Konoha.

–¿Naruto?

–Buenas noches, Shizune. –respondió con clama, sorprendido de su presencia. Últimamente _Lady_ Shizune Namikaze no salía de su habitación, por lo que su presencia no hacía más que sorprenderlo. –¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?

–Sólo quería saludar. Tu voz se escucha terrible ¿te estarás resfriando? Pediré inmediatamente que te preparen un té de limón con miel y…

–Estaré bien, Shizune. Te veo un poco nerviosa. ¿Pasa algo?

Shizune se aseguró que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de cerrar la puerta y sentarse frente a su hijastro. Como siempre le sucedía, se sorprendió del parecido de Naruto con el propio Minato.

–Es sobre algo que escuché en el pueblo. –susurró y miró con poco disimulo la humeante taza de chocolate frente a ella. –¿Te importaría si…?

–Adelante. –el rubio sabía que a su madrastra le gustaba tanto el chocolate caliente como a él, no le importaba compartir con ella la única taza, a pesar de que estaba aún fresco en su mente el recuerdo de Shizune oponiéndose a su matrimonio con Sasuke. La mujer sopló un poco la humeante bebida y dio un par de sorbos.

–Naruto, ¿qué pasó anoche con Sasuke?

–El teme y yo peleamos. –contestó sin añadir explicaciones, sin embargo acarició la dolorosa marca violeta de su cuello. –¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?

–Es importante. ¿Qué pasó después de su pelea?

–Ese bastardo se enojó y se fue a su estudio. –comenzaba a sentirse incómodo de tener que darle explicaciones a su madrastra.

–¿Estás seguro que se quedó _toda_ la noche en el estudio?

–¿Qué quieres decir, Shizune?

–Por la mañana, cuando Minato y yo estábamos en el pueblo, oí decir a la panadera que el conde Sasuke Uchiha había visitado muy noche la casa de Orochimaru. Y da la casualidad que apenas hace un par de días, Lady Karin llegó de vacaciones. –dejó escapar el aire para darle un toque dramático a lo que diría. –Naruto… _Sasuke_ pasó la noche en casa de _Karin. _

_**Continuará…**_

_¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, una enorme disculpa. De todo corazón, espero que me disculpen por tardar tanto en la actualización, sin embargo tuve que hacer un examen muy importante para mí que podría significar una especialidad, así que tuve que estudiar casi un año; es difícil recordar y volver a memorizar todo lo que se ha estudiado durante seis años. Pero lo logré, así que ahora tendré un par de meses libres antes de empezar la especialidad y decidí dedicarme a actualizar justo el día después de conocer el resultado. Así que espero que alguien aún siga esta historia y con mucho cariño para los lectores y lectoras que confiaban en que algún día la actualizaría._

_AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES Y UN ABRAZO PARA:_

_**Sasuko-Uchiha … - … Moon-9215 … - … SARAHI … - … Hearts … - … sofi12 … - … NelIra … - … sayuri uchiha … - … sesame chan … - … coptesita**_

_Y también __**muchísimas gracias**__ a todos y/o todas las que han agregado __**este fic a sus historias favoritas o a mí como autora favorita**__. Pensaré en algo para el festival literario de SasuNaru, aunque no prometo que mi musa me visite, trataré crear alguna historia._

_Me despido por el momento y trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible._

_I am a lonely hero, tryin' to fight my battles_

**Kerky**

**Número de palabras: 12.626**


	9. Capítulo VIII: Prueba

_Senju maldijo a los Uchiha, jurándoles que nunca serían felices. Y al parecer esa maldición se cumpliría cuando el conde Sasuke Uchiha tuviese que casarse por conveniencia después de perder toda la herencia. ¿El problema? ¡Naruto y él se odian! _

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo en un fic sin ánimos de lucro porque no tengo nada más productivo que hacer que inventarme una historia como esta. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (¡Por favor! ¡Pon algo de NaruSasuNaru en el manga! Estaremos eternamente agradecidos.)

**Advertencias:** **AU, yaoi, leguaje fuerte**, exceso de sentimentalismo y cursilerías, escenas con contenido sexual y **abuso de sustancias adictivas**. Si algo de esto atenta contra tu criterio, evítate la pena de leer el fic.

**Capítulo dedicado a _Zanzamaru_ por su cumpleaños y por su apoyo… un pequeño regalo atrasado (muy atrasado, casi 2 meses) de cumpleaños. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Curse!<strong>

Capítulo VIII: Prueba

–Creo que sólo es un rumor sin fundamento. –decidió, después de pensarlo unos minutos. –Estoy seguro que Sasuke pasó la noche en Konoha.

–Yo no lo consideraría de esa manera, Naruto. –contrarió Shizune, dejando la taza de chocolate sobre la mesa e hizo una mueca. El sabor del chocolate era diferente, prefería cuando ella misma lo preparaba. –Recuerda que cuando el río suena, es porque agua lleva. (1).

–Confiaré plenamente en Sasuke. –pero el recuerdo de Sasuke tartamudeando resonaba en su mente. –Él pasó la noche conmigo.

–Yo sólo digo lo que escuché. Tú sabrás si creerlo o no. –Shizune se puso de pie y con dignidad se retiró a su habitación.

Naruto se quedó en la sala, con el libro momentáneamente olvidado en su regazo. ¿Confiar o no en Sasuke? Primero que nada debería de averiguar si Karin estaba en la casa. Y tenía la excusa perfecta para investigarlo.

* * *

><p>Viernes por la noche, nada mejor para los mozos del castillo de Konoha. El humilde comedor se hallaba a reventar, con todos los jornaleros divirtiéndose y riendo mientras el barril de cerveza extendía su alcohólico encanto. Jirobou no se quedaba atrás. El tarro de cerveza frente a él pareció tintinear, lo que le produjo una carcajada.<p>

–La cerveza está deliciosa, ¿quieres un poco más? –el enorme hombre vio con gracia la manera en que su tarro de cerveza medio vacío era reemplazado por un nuevo tarro lleno. Le regaló una sonrisa tonta al sujeto que se empeñaba en ocultar sus ojos frente a él antes de levantar su tarro para brindar.

– ¡Sa-salud!

El moreno asintió, recorriendo su silla para quedar más cerca de Jirobou.

– ¿Cómo te va, amigo? –le preguntó Neji sin perder de vista a Iruka, el cual parecía muy concentrado en mirar por la ventana. Comenzó una charla insulsa con el hombre, encargándose de que el tarro de cerveza nunca quedara vacío. Espero pacientemente a que Jirobou comenzaran a cerrársele los ojos por el cansancio. –Vamos, te llevaré a tu cabaña.

A nadie le pareció raro que el chico nuevo acompañara a un muy borracho Jirobou hasta su cabaña, algunos incluso agradecieron el gesto. El único que podría haber sospechado se hallaba mirando a la nada, imaginándose a un guapo noble de cabellos plateados, con un tarro de cerveza más lleno que vacío y una sonrisa tonta pegada en el rostro. A Neji no le costó mucho trabajo guiar a un atolondrado hombre del doble de su peso hasta el lugar que quería.

Jirobou reaccionó al sentir el cubetazo de agua fría en el rostro. Intentó moverse, pero se encontraba sujeto de ambas manos, amarrado a un poste. Miró a su alrededor y sólo se encontró con lo que parecía un fantasma. Palideció. A pesar del alcohol, recordaba esos ojos color perla.

– ¿Hyuuga? Estás muerto… ¿co-cómo?

–Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Quién les dio la orden?

El hombre pasó saliva pesadamente. No había nadie que le ayudara y gritar no le serviría de mucho: nadie lo escucharía, la música y el ambiente del comedor evitarían que sus gritos llegaran a oídos de alguien.

– ¡Suéltame, bastardo!

–Lo haré, no te preocupes. –Neji caminaba en círculos frente a él, como un carnívoro asechando a su pequeña presa. –Sólo tienes que responderme unas preguntas sin importancia.

– ¡No diré nada!

–Aún no te he preguntado nada, amigo. –analizó al hombre con esos fríos ojos perla. – ¿Quién te dio la orden?

–Prefiero arrancarme la lengua. –cerró sus ojos color naranja.

–De acuerdo. Si ese es tu deseo, lo concederé. –hurgó entre sus bolsillos para sacar una afilada cuchilla. –Sin embargo, no digas que no te lo advertí. Aunque te arranques la lengua, todavía conservarás esas manos tuyas… y escribirás el nombre de la persona que te dio la orden.

–No lo harías…

–Pruébame. –sin ningún miramiento, encajó la cuchilla sobre el muslo del hombre. Jirobou gritó y agitó su pierna en señal de dolor. –Podemos seguir así toda la noche… hasta que sólo te queden fuerzas para murmurar el nombre de quien te pido.

–No… no lo haré. –volvió a decir, pero sus palabras comenzaban a perder la convicción.

– ¿Qué tipo de madera quieres para tu ataúd? Puedo cumplirte ese deseo al menos.

* * *

><p>Los desesperados toques en su puerta lograron sacarlo de su lindo sueño. Tallándose los ojos azules, se levantó a abrir la puerta para toparse de frente con otros ojos azules idénticos.<p>

– ¿Papá? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

–Es Shizune… creo que enfermó. ¿Me ayudarías a cuidarla mientras llamo al médico?

Naruto cogió una bata que oportunamente colgaba detrás de la puerta. Llegó a la habitación que compartía su padre con Shizune en un santiamén. Al principio creyó que se trataba de otro de los ataques de Shizune, pero al notar a la mujer pálida, sudorosa y vomitando algo que podría parecer sangre, supo que esa vez iba en serio. Corrió hacia su lado para limpiarle la cara con un paño fresco.

–Shizune ¿cómo te sientes?

–No estoy bien, Naruto. –susurró, inclinándose hacia un lado para devolver lo poco que quedaba en su estómago. Con ayuda de su hijastro, volvió a acomodarse sobre los mullidos almohadones.

–Ten, necesitas beber algo. –el rubio le ofreció un vaso de agua, preocupado por la frágil salud de la mujer. Shizune rechazó la bebida y en vez de ello, jaló a Naruto de la mano.

–Naruto, prométemelo… si algo me llegara a pasar… promete que cuidarás bien de Ino.

–No digas esas cosas, Shizune. Verás cómo te recuperas de inmediato. –limpió de nueva cuenta el sudoroso rostro de la mujer, esperando que su padre trajera al médico cuanto antes.

El galeno llegó y Naruto lo reconoció como el médico que lo atendió el día de su caída. El hombre, ya entrado en años pero con expresión amable, procedió a revisar a la paciente bajo la supervisión del doncel.

– ¿Comió o bebió algo de dudosa procedencia? –preguntó mientras revisaba el pulso de Shizune. Frunció el ceño, estaba algo acelerado pero no de gravedad. – ¿Dolor de abdomen o calambres? ¿Dificultad para ver o mareos?

–No, doctor. Sólo dolor… y vómitos, muchos vómitos. Y últimamente me he sentido muy débil. –respondió con voz queda. El médico le hizo una serie de preguntas más y al terminar de revisarla, decidió hacer pasar al resto de la familia para dar su diagnóstico.

–Envenenamiento. –explicó. –Tal vez comió algo en mal estado, pero… me inclino más a algún tipo de veneno, quizá ricino.

– ¿Ella estará bien, doctor? –preguntó preocupado el esposo. –Dígamelo.

–Afortunadamente parece un envenenamiento leve. –contestó, guardando sus cosas en el maletín oscuro. –Necesitará beber mucha agua y un purgante. Seguirá débil un par de días más, pero estoy muy seguro de que se repondrá. Ella es una mujer joven y fuerte.

Ambos rubios agradecieron al médico y cuando estuvieron solos Shizune susurró:

–El chocolate, Naruto. Sabía extraño. Al menos no lo bebí todo. –recordó la pelinegra que permanecía entre las sábanas, pálida y con los ojos cerrados.

– ¿A qué se refiere, hijo? –Naruto relató brevemente lo ocurrido por la tarde, cuando cedió dócilmente su bebida a la mujer. Quizá era hora de dejarse de tonterías y admitir que Sasuke tenía razón: alguien buscaba eliminar a Naruto de Konoha.

–Me alegro haber sido yo quién bebió eso. Si hubieses sido tú…

–Tranquila, amor. –Minato corrió al lado de su esposa, acariciando su cabello en un intento por tranquilizarla. –Debes descansar, recuerda lo que dijo el médico.

–Debemos irnos de aquí, Minato. –imploró Shizune. –Esto es sólo el principio… no sólo Naruto está en peligro. La maldición… la maldición de los Uchiha. No quiero seguir aquí, Minato.

–Perdónala, Naruto. Quizá es el veneno lo que la hace delirar.

–No te preocupes, papá. Investigaremos esto y llegaremos al fondo. De esa manera, Shizune estará tranquila.

Después de asegurarse de que su padre y su madrastra estarían bien, Naruto volvió a su habitación. Antes de acostarse quitó el seguro de la puerta que comunicaba con el cuarto de Sasuke para asegurarse de que su esposo dormía en el castillo. Suspiró de alivio al ver a Sasuke durmiendo tranquilamente y sin pesadillas. Regresó a su cama, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos. Tenía muchas cosas de qué preocuparse: Sasuke y Karin, restaurar el castillo, Hinata y el divorcio, la pequeña Natsuki y ahora el envenenamiento de Shizune. Y debía de resolver todo eso mientras escapaba de quien fuera que lo quería muerto.

– ¡Vaya, Naruto! –se dijo a sí mismo, observando el techo de su habitación. –Ahora sí estás metido en un buen lío.

* * *

><p>Las últimas semanas en el castillo fueron completamente agotadoras, pero Naruto ahora sabía que bien habían valido la pena. Cuidar de una enferma Shizune era difícil, pues ella no deseaba que nadie más que Ino, Minato o Naruto se hicieran cargo de sus necesidades. Desde lo del envenenamiento, su paranoia había aumentado a niveles increíbles y Naruto no podía juzgarla, tenía toda la razón al temer hasta de su propia sombra. Del otro lado de la moneda se encontraba Hinata, recuperada aunque débil, pero ya podía hacerse cargo de cuidar de la pequeña Natsuki a la perfección. La guapa Hyuuga había aceptado de buena gana el nombre que el rubio había propuesto para su pequeña.<p>

– ¿En qué piensas, usuratonkachi?

Naruto sonrió al observar a su atractivo marido concentrado, con un puro entre los labios, la paleta de pinturas en la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha sujetaba firmemente un pincel para dibujar sobre la superficie blanca que reposaba en el atril de madera.

–Pienso que ya es tiempo de dejar los problemas familiares a un lado y concentrarme en mis propios problemas, teme. –Sasuke le dirigió una mirada rápida y volvió a su trabajo. – Apenas hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros en las últimas semanas, bastardo.

–Hmn. –replicó el ojinegro, comparando su trabajo sobre el lienzo con el original. –No te muevas, dobe.

–Llevo más de una hora posando de esta manera. Ya me cansé. –se quejó el rubio, poniéndose de pie. – ¿Qué te parece si continúas mañana? Por hoy, vamos a pasear ¿qué dices teme?

–Tengo cosas importantes que hacer. –limpió el pincel y observó el avance del día. Estaba seguro de haber capturado el brillo en los ojos de Naruto justo como quería. – ¿Por qué no das una vuelta tú?

–Eso es lo que pensaba hacer. –se encogió de hombros. –Por cierto, Madara aún no se ha puesto al corriente con los libros de contabilidad.

–Dale un poco más de tiempo, dobe. Con lo que ha ocurrido en el castillo apenas hemos tenido tiempo para dedicarnos a los números o a las reparaciones de Konoha. Él se ha hecho cargo de todo mientras nosotros cuidábamos a Natsuki y a Shizune.

–De acuerdo, le daré un par de semanas más. Kakashi irá a comprar los primeros materiales para empezar a restaurar el ala norte del castillo. ¿Quieres aprobar los cambios que haremos?

–Lo que decidas estará bien, idiota. Después de todo, el castillo es tuyo. –ocultó el trabajo que realizaba lejos de la vista curiosa del rubio. – ¿A dónde irás hoy?

–No lo sé. Quizá vaya a explorar la abadía. –sonrió inocentemente. Por supuesto que iría a la abadía… y quizá se encontraría con el duque Gaara, pero todo sería una "casualidad". –Te veré en la comida, teme.

Sólo Hinata conocía de su plan. Tomó un caballo y se dirigió hacia las ruinas de la abadía, dejando que el viento despeinara sus cabellos. Odiaba estar encerrado tanto tiempo y sentir la cálida brisa le recordaba lo grandiosa que podía ser la vida. Claro, aún debía de resolver un par de problemas más, pero por algo él era Naruto Namikaze, unos problemillas sin importancia no lo harían desistir de su objetivo. Haría que Sasuke se olvidara de Karin, se olvidara del opio y se enamorara de él. Al menos había logrado un avance al conseguir que volviera a pintar y él adoraba el tiempo que compartía con Sasuke siendo su "modelo". Ese moreno le gustaba y mucho. En poco tiempo lo tendría en su cama, pero no antes de encargarse de Karin. Llegó a las ruinas de la abadía muy rápido, contemplando el arrebatador paisaje verde alrededor. Más allá de las ruinas se encontraba la casa de campo de Karin y la del duque Gaara. Naruto, con nuevos bríos, aceleró el paso.

Gaara se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver al rubio en la puerta de su mansión. Pero, a pesar de la emoción, su corazón no pudo evitar sentirse oprimido al saber que aquel doncel ya pertenecía a alguien más. Jamás podría ser suyo.

–Adelante, Lord Namikaze conde de Uchiha. Bienvenido a mi pequeña mansión veraniega. –Gaara no olvidaba los buenos modales que su padre le había inculcado desde pequeño, así que recorrió la silla del rubio para invitarle a sentarse y le ofreció té. – ¿A qué debo su honorable visita, conde?

– ¡Oh, Gaara, por favor! ¿Podríamos olvidarnos de títulos? Eres mi amigo y me gustaría que siguieras llamándome por mi nombre. El hecho de que ahora sea un hombre casado, no significa que debamos dejar de lado nuestra amistad.

Gaara frunció el ceño. ¿Amistad? ¡Por todos los cielos! Le había declarado a Naruto su amor y éste lo había enviado de vuelta a su casa, todo por culpa del bastardo de Uchiha. ¿Y ahora quería ser su amigo? En algún lugar del mundo, alguien debía de estarse riendo de su situación. O quizá en otra vida había hecho algo tan malo, que ahora lo estaba pagando. ¿Amigos? Sí, claro… ¡y un pepino!

–Prefiero mantener las distancias, conde de Uchiha. No quiero meterme en ningún problema con usted o con su esposo, sobre todo porque si recuerda bien, en algún tiempo yo lo pretendí.

–Sí, sobre eso… –Naruto se aclaró la garganta y bebió un sorbo del delicioso té que una de las doncellas había traído en silencio. –He estado pensando que podríamos olvidarlo y retomar nuestra amistad.

– ¡Naruto! –a Gaara le costaba seguir fingiendo amabilidad cuando lo que deseaba era soltar un par de improperios y maldecir su suerte. –Es suficiente. ¿A qué demonios viniste?

– ¡De acuerdo! ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? Bien. Vine a investigar si has visto a Sasuke por aquí.

– ¿Quieres saber si Sasuke ha estado visitando a Karin? La respuesta es sí, Naruto. Ha estado por aquí al menos dos veces.

Los ojos zafiro compitieron contra los aguamarina en un intento por descubrir si mentía o no y para su desgracia, descubrió que hablaba con la verdad. Suspiró abatido. Quería imaginar que todas las habladurías eran tan solo chismes sin sentido, pero no podía cegarse ante la evidencia.

–Debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de casarte con él, Naruto. –Gaara se sintió arrepentido de las palabras que escaparon de sus labios. Tal vez habría sido mejor mentirle a Naruto para evitarle el trago amargo de la infidelidad. –Yo jamás te habría traicionado. Te habría valorado más que a mi vida.

–Lo sé, Gaara. Y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. –sonrió con tristeza, luchando para que su voz se escuchara normal. –Pero… no he aprendido a mandar en mi corazón.

El pelirrojo asintió, sintiéndose incapaz de pasar un trago más de té. Compartieron un cómodo silencio que Naruto aprovechó para pensar y acabar con su bebida ahora fría. Gaara sólo se dedicaba a contemplarlo, odiando a Sasuke por arrebatarle a alguien tan maravilloso como el rubio. Si algún día le daban la oportunidad de vengarse del Uchiha por hacer sufrir a tan adorable rubio, lo haría sin dudarlo. Acompañó a Naruto hasta la puerta, recordando que era la hora de la comida y la mayoría de los sirvientes estarían aprovechándola.

–Gracias por todo, Gaara. Prometo no volver a molestarte. –susurró cabizbajo. –Y perdón por hacerte esto. Yo jamás quise herirte.

–Escucha, Naruto. –el duque lo tomó de los hombros para obligarlo a encararle. –Eres una persona maravillosa. Cualquiera se sentiría privilegiado de estar a tu lado, siendo iluminado por la luz que desprendes. Y si el Uchiha no aprecia lo que tiene, existen otros hombres que no dudarían en arrebatarle lo que es suyo. Y yo soy uno de ellos. –depositó un suave beso sobre los labios firmes de Naruto, dejándolo sorprendido ante el repentino roce. –Si ese idiota te hace daño, no dudes en venir. Esta casa es tuya y aquí te cuidarán como mereces. Si yo no estoy, me llamarán y vendré enseguida. Te quiero, Naruto.

Gaara reafirmó sus palabras volviendo a besar los labios de un aturdido Naruto, pero en esta ocasión un par de ojos castaños fueron testigos mudos del acto. Naruto se separó de golpe del pelirrojo cuando su cerebro por fin pudo procesar lo que ocurría.

–Gaara, yo…

–Fue mi culpa, lo siento.

–Está bien. Pero es hora de que me vaya. Y en verdad te agradezco por todo.

Naruto se despidió con una sonrisa y subió a su caballo, emprendiendo el viaje de regreso a Konoha. Mientras recorría los campos en silencio, no pudo evitar acariciarse los labios con los dedos, recordando el calor de Gaara. Un delicioso escalofrío lo invadió y por primera vez se preguntó: ¿habría hecho lo correcto al casarse con Sasuke?

* * *

><p>Hinata se sorprendió al notar lo callado que se encontraba Naruto. Por lo general, era el rubio quién animaba las comidas con el parloteo que Sasuke tanto criticaba. Esta vez, era muy notorio el incómodo silencio del comedor. Hinata trató de animar la comida junto a Kiba, pero la tristeza en los ojos azules aún parecía estar presente. Gruñó por lo bajo ¿acaso su hermanastro no se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Naruto?<p>

– ¿Cómo está Natsuki? –preguntó Naruto cuando llegó el postre.

–Perfectamente. Está creciendo muy rápido. –contestó suavemente Hinata. – ¿Por qué no me acompañas a verla después de comer?

–Lo siento, Hinata. Quiero asegurarme que la lista de materiales para la remodelación esté completa. –incluso Minato se sorprendió al notar que su hijo dejaba el postre intacto. –Iré… es decir, voy a… revisar, sí, a revisar unos asuntos que me faltan. Pero ustedes continúen con el postre. –sonriendo, Naruto abandonó el comedor, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

– ¿Naruto está enojado? –curioseó Kiba cuando estuvo seguro de que el rubio no los escucharía.

–No lo creo. –respondió Namikaze. –Cuando Naruto se enoja, él grita y hace rabietas. Más bien creo que está un poco triste.

–Tal vez extrañe la ciudad. –aventuró Ino. – ¿Crees que una guerra de lodo pueda animarlo, papá?

Minato sonrió, revolviendo los rubios cabellos de su hija menor.

–Primero debemos preguntarle qué es lo que le está molestando, hija. Después veremos si se puede solucionar con un poco de lodo.

– ¿No irás a seguirlo? –le preguntó Hinata a Sasuke. –Es tu esposo. Deberías investigar qué es lo que sucede.

–Ya se le pasará. – dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa, finalizando la conversación. –Estaré en mi estudio.

Naruto miraba el techo de su habitación como si aquello fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta. Lo que Gaara le había dicho no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza. ¿De verdad Sasuke había vuelto a los brazos de Karin? Dolía de sólo pensar en esa posibilidad. Quizá el duque había mentido… no, él sabía detectar las mentiras y no había ni rastro de ellas en los ojos aguamarina. Se sentía cansado, enfadado, estresado y triste. Todo al mismo tiempo. Cansado de luchar por algo que quizá nunca lograría, enfadado por la idiotez de Sasuke, estresado porque debía de estar atento a cada movimiento sospechoso que pudiese ser un nuevo intento de asesinato, triste porque a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, se daba cuenta que aún no ganaba un lugar en el corazón del conde. Empezaba a pensar que lo mejor sería darle a Sasuke el dinero suficiente para que se largara de nuevo a la ciudad y volviera a su vida libertina. No debía olvidar que era un matrimonio de conveniencia, así que mientras Sasuke tonteaba con Karin, él podría hacer lo mismo con Gaara. No le pareció mala idea, después de todo el pelirrojo duque sí sabría valorarlo y respetarlo, sería un compañero ideal. Además, sus besos no eran tan malos. El ligero golpeteo en su puerta lo sacó de su estado de ensoñación.

–Estoy ocupado. –gritó, esperando que lo dejaran en paz.

–Naruto, soy Hinata. ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

No, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Sólo deseaba dormir y despertar en un mundo sin problemas. Jaló aire un par de veces antes de tener el valor de ponerse de pie y abrirle la puerta a la mujer.

– ¿Qué sucede, Hinata?

–Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte a ti ¿qué te sucede, Naruto? –aceptó la invitación para entrar en la habitación, dirigiéndose hasta la pequeña salita para hablar tranquilamente. –Todos notamos que algo te molesta.

–Hinata, no quiero hablar de eso. –replicó, sentándose frente a ella. –Si sólo estás aquí por…

– ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué es eso tan grave que ha arrasado con tu energía y tu sonrisa? Dijiste que irías a ver a Gaara, ¿él te hizo algo?

–Sí, él me hizo algo. –reveló muy seguro de sus palabras. –Me hizo darme cuenta de la realidad. –incapaz de continuar bajo el escrutinio de la chica, se puso de pie, paseando alrededor de la habitación. –La realidad es que Sasuke no me quiere y nunca lo hará. Gaara me confirmó que ha visitado a Karin un par de veces.

Hinata reprimió un gritito de sorpresa. ¿Acaso se equivocaba? Ella estaba muy segura del brillo en los ojos de su hermanastro e incluso Itachi también estaba convencido de que algo había cambiado en Sasuke. Todos lo notaban, ¿cómo era posible que Naruto no lo percibiera?

–Estoy cansado, Hinata. Mis energías tienen un límite. Así que haré lo que Sasuke quiere y le daré el dinero para que regrese a la ciudad mientras mi familia y yo nos quedaremos aquí, reparando y cuidando de la propiedad. Si él desea volver con la zorra de Karin, adelante. A mí tampoco me faltarán pretendientes.

Hinata se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación. La sonora bofetada resonó en cada una de las paredes, sorprendiendo al rubio. La Hyuuga tenía esa mirada desafiante en sus blancos ojos, una mirada que no era muy común en la tranquila y serena Hinata.

– ¿Qué te está sucediendo, Naruto? ¡Tú no eres así! El Naruto que yo conozco, el Naruto a quien quiero, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Sasuke te necesita ¿no lo ves? Desde que estás a su lado ha cambiado. Itachi lo ha notado, yo lo he notado e incluso Kiba coincide con nosotros. Sasuke ha vuelto a pintar, ha dejado de tomar y su humor ha mejorado. –no podía creer que el pilar de apoyo que Naruto representaba para ella se estuviera derrumbando. –Todos te necesitamos, no sólo Sasuke. Tu lucha no ha sido en vano, puedo asegurártelo. Y también puedo jurarte que, si te quedas, si continúas iluminándonos a todos, Sasuke te corresponderá. Puede que sea un proceso lento, pero…

Naruto atrajo a Hinata hacia sus brazos, interrumpiéndola.

–Gracias, Hinata. –susurró. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y confesó: –Esas eran las palabras que realmente necesitaba escuchar.

– ¡Oh, vaya! Yo pensaba que necesitarías otra bofetada. –bromeó.

–Lo olvidé, Hinata. –susurró. –Por un momento olvidé quién soy y me dejé llevar por los celos. Olvidé que Naruto Namikaze conde de Uchiha, no se deja vencer. Y no sólo Sasuke me necesita. También tengo que ayudarte con Natsuki, y está lo de Shizune y Minato. ¡Incluso Ino me necesita! Y por supuesto, también Itachi, Kiba y Kakashi. Sencillamente no puedo darme el lujo de dejar todo sólo por un pequeño revés en mis planes.

Hinata sonreía cuando el rubio la liberó de su abrazo. Los ojos azules volvían a tener su brillo habitual y la sonrisa regresaba a su lugar, justo en los labios del Namikaze.

–Todos confiamos en ti, Naruto. No nos decepciones.

–Y no lo haré, Hinata. –besó con cariño la frente de su amiga. –No lo haré. Y si vuelvo a caer en la desesperación, tienes mi permiso para abofetearme.

–Créeme que yo no olvidaré eso. –se sentía más tranquila ahora que el espíritu de Naruto había regresado a su dueño original. – Y ahora, ¿necesitarás ayuda en el siguiente paso de tu plan?

* * *

><p>La mayoría de los sirvientes de Konoha ya estaban realizando sus labores cotidianas a pesar de que los rayos del sol apenas comenzaban a iluminar el día. Neji, al igual que muchos de los aldeanos, ya tenía varias horas despierto. Discretamente se aseguró que Madara aún no despertaba para colarse hacia el castillo. No le fue muy difícil entrar por las caballerizas porque a nadie le pareció raro que Neji trabajara con los caballos. Atravesó el inmenso recibidor sin sorprenderse por su majestuosidad, estaba acostumbrado a los lujos de la familia Uchiha. Recordó el camino que tomó cuando nacieron los hijos de Hinata y subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que buscaba, entrando sin hacer ruido y asegurando la puerta a sus espaldas.<p>

Hinata acababa de despertar al escuchar a la pequeña Natsuki llorar, la tomó en sus brazos para amamantarla. Aún se sorprendía por lo pequeñita que era, pero a la vez, era una niña muy fuerte que resistió las primeras semanas de vida. Sus ojos color azabache le recordaban a los de Sasuke y su piel blanca sin duda era un rasgo heredado de su madre. Natsuki se quedó dormida en cuanto su estómago estuvo lleno. Hinata se puso de pie para llevar a la niña de vuelta a la cunita cuando escuchó que alguien ingresaba en su cuarto. Por la hora, supuso que se trataba de alguna de las mucamas pero su sorpresa fue mucho mayor al encontrarse de frente con Neji.

– ¿Neji? ¡Neji! –exclamó, arrepintiéndose al instante al notar a su hija revolverse inquieta entre sus brazos. Además, su habitación no estaba muy lejos de las de los otros y podía ser peligroso que la escucharan. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –susurró.

El moreno se acercó a ella, besándola levemente sobre los labios y acariciando el largo cabello obscuro.

–Vine a platicar contigo, Hinata. –sus ojos color perla se desviaron hacia el pequeño ser humano que su amada sostenía entre sus brazos. – ¿Ella es Natsuki? –Hinata asintió emocionada. –Es hermosa. Se parece a ti.

–Es una niña muy fuerte. –comentó. – ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Madara no permite que los aldeanos se acerquen al castillo.

–El cómo llegué aquí, no tiene importancia. Vine a decirte que hablé con uno de los ayudantes de Madara. –Neji sabía que el plan que había hecho no era perfecto, pero no le importaba mucho si con ello conseguía tener a Hinata de vuelta en sus brazos. –Él me confesó que fue Fugaku el que le dio la orden a Madara para que me mataran.

– ¡Por todos los dioses! –pronunció sobresaltada. –Pero ¿por qué lo hizo?

–Creo que Fugaku se enteró de lo nuestro y mandó callarme para siempre, de tal manera que no se perjudicara la reputación de los Uchiha.

–Eso es terrible, pero ahora ¿qué pasará? –Natsuki parecía haberse calmado con el arrullo de su madre. – ¿Qué haremos?

–Yo ya no puedo permanecer aquí. Jirobou sabe quién soy y puede poner sobre advertencia a Madara. Tengo que irme de Konoha, pero volveré por ti. En una semana pasaré por la noche y huiremos. –la estrechó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor de Hinata y el de la bebé en su pecho. –Prepara lo necesario para que Natsuki soporte el viaje. Robaremos un caballo y nos iremos de aquí.

–Neji, yo… –nada le gustaría más que huir de ese lugar junto a Neji, pero las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles porque su matrimonio con Shino aún existía. –N-no creo que sea una bu-buena idea.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –la miró extrañado. –Pensé que eso era lo que querías.

–Sí, pero no de esta manera. –Hinata se separó unos pasos de él, buscando las palabras adecuadas. –Aún no estoy divorciada de Shino. Si nos marchamos así, tan de repente, pondré en peligro la reputación de mi familia y también pondré en peligro a nosotros tres.

–Ya veo, ¿así que todo era una mentira? Eso que me dijiste de querer huir de todo y de todos. Después de todo lo que he hecho, de seguirte hasta aquí, ¿vas a darme la espalda tan fácilmente?

– ¡No es eso, Neji! –dejó a la niña en la cuna para poder enfrentarse a él. –Sigo queriendo vivir contigo, pero no de esta manera. Dame un poco más de tiempo, sólo lo necesario para poder librarme de Shino y juro que nos iremos juntos.

–No voy a esperar más tiempo, Hinata. No puedo, nos meteremos en más problemas. Vámonos y deja que Naruto se encargue de arreglar el divorcio, estoy seguro que no le molestará. –las manos cálidas de Neji sobre sus brazos eran tan diferentes a las de Shino. Su esposo buscaba hacerle daño, Neji sólo quería protegerla. –Tú tienes la última palabra, Hinata.

Ella cerró los ojos, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Lo que iba a hacer no sería nada fácil y podría traerle más consecuencias que recompensas, pero sabía que al menos Naruto podría entenderla. Decidida, contestó.

–De acuerdo, Neji. En una semana escaparemos juntos.

* * *

><p>Terminó de pintar cuando notó que ya no podía controlar el temblor en de sus manos. Apenas era mediodía pero se sentía cansado, mareado, con dolor de cabeza y enfadado. Era como la peor resaca que hubiese tenido en su vida, y vaya que él era experto en resacas. Dejó los pinceles a un lado y abrió el compartimento secreto de su cajón sólo para darse cuenta que ya no había nada más de aquella droga que consumía. La última dosis la había tomado la noche pasada y no pensaba ir por más. No cuando Karin le ponía un precio tan alto al opio.<p>

–_Es la última, amor. –le dijo la pelirroja, acomodándose en su regazo. –La próxima tendrás que pagar._

–_Pensé que no necesitarías dinero. He escuchado por ahí que has conseguido un nuevo amante millonario._

–_Y no lo necesito, Sasuke. Pero… –los sugerentes labios de Karin hicieron un puchero. –Necesito otro tipo de pago. Uno más bien de índole físico. Hace tanto tiempo que mi cama reclama tu calor, Sasuke. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado. _

Y ahí había terminado todo. No pensaba pagarle con sexo. Había sentido los efectos de la falta de droga en su cuerpo varias veces y sabía que el proceso no sería nada fácil, pero Naruto bien lo valía. Ese rubio revoltoso que había conseguido sacarlo de su miseria, que había logrado penetrar la obscuridad de su alma con los cálidos rayos de luz que emanaba. El atractivo rubio que había estado junto a él tanto tiempo, conformándose con su mal humor y el poco rato que le dedicaba. Y aun así, Naruto jamás había flaqueado. Sus pesadillas comenzaban lentamente a tornarse en sueños donde anhelaba tocar la morena piel del Namikaze, donde lo besaba y acariciaba durante tanto tiempo que últimamente despertar con una dolorosa erección entre sus pantalones era lo más habitual. Porque Naruto Uzumaki había roto la coraza de acero que él mismo se había construido alrededor de su marchito corazón, órgano que parecía sólo palpitar ante la presencia del rubio. Porque sus charlas insulsas durante las comidas le habían devuelto los ánimos de seguir adelante, de olvidarse de sus tropiezos pasados, de dejar de aferrarse a los recuerdos dolorosos que solían asaltarlo por las noches. Porque, poco a poco, había descubierto que era Naruto el que lo mantenía con vida. Porque gracias a él aprendió que no todo era obscuridad y miseria, también existía luz. Aprendió a perdonar. ¿Qué importancia tenía que Fugaku lo odiara? Él ya estaba muerto y era Sasuke el que continuaba en este mundo. Ya no tenía que esforzarse por impresionarlo. ¿Y qué pasaba con Mikoto? Ella vivía en la ciudad, disfrutando del dinero del rubio sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. ¿Itachi? Feliz en un pueblo junto a Deidara. Todos continuaban con sus vidas, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo?

Bostezó una vez más y se talló los ojos llorosos. Ya comenzaba la prueba. Si podía superar los primeros días, lo lograría. Era un día caluroso pero a pesar de eso temblaba y su piel parecía de gallina.

– ¿Teme? –la voz de su rubio desvelo se hizo presente en el estudio. Miró la hora en el reloj del escritorio, entendiendo inmediatamente su presencia. – ¿Hoy también pintarás?

No había nada que deseara más que ver a Naruto un par de minutos o escuchar su voz narrándole alguna anécdota divertida, pero en esta ocasión tenía que evitarlo. No le gustaría que Naruto lo viera en ese estado tan débil y vulnerable.

–No, dobe. Tengo otras cosas que hacer. –pasó junto al rubio, ignorando el deseo de correr hacia él y besarlo hasta que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo. Pero todavía no era el momento, primero debía superar el obstáculo de Karin para después volver limpio a los brazos de Naruto como él merecía.

Se detuvo durante un momento en el marco de la puerta para sujetarse el estómago, intentando controlar las arcadas que lo aquejaban. Respiró profundo, sintiendo el cuerpo temblar mientras escalofríos erizaban los finos vellos de sus brazos.

– Teme ¿estás bien? –Naruto se acercó, colocando la mano sobre su hombro. –Te ves un poco pálido. Y mírate, estás temblando.

–Estoy bien, usuratonkachi. –salió del estudio, dispuesto a encerrarse en su habitación donde nadie podría molestarlo. –Te veré en la comida.

– Espera, bastardo… ¿a dónde vas? –por favor, que alguien le dijera que Naruto no estaba siguiéndolo. No podría soportar mucho con el rubio observándole de cerca. –A mí no me engañas. ¿Qué te sucede? Te ves mal, Sasuke ¿quieres que mande llamar al médico?

Corrió escaleras arriba directo a su habitación con el rubio pisándole los talones. Casi había alcanzado su objetivo cuando Naruto le dio alcance, jalándolo del brazo e impidiendo que se refugiara en la recámara principal.

– ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

–No pasa nada, dobe ¡ya te lo dije! Quiero estar solo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Ahora lárgate! –conseguir zafarse del agarre del Namikaze no iba a ser cosa fácil, considerando la fuerza de éste.

–De ninguna manera, maldito conde. Quiero saber qué te sucede y exijo saberlo ahora.

– ¡Lárgate, Namikaze! ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero verte… ¡fuera de mi vista! –bajo otras condiciones, jamás habría dicho eso. ¿Acaso no era obvio? Le encantaba estar junto a Naruto. Pero no quería que él fuera testigo de lo que sería la peor parte de Sasuke. –Lárgate, dobe.

Tal vez era la fría mirada en los ojos carmesí que tanto le gustaban o quizá el tono desesperado que utilizó Sasuke, pero de alguna manera su agarre disminuyó la fuerza, permitiéndole al conde liberarse de un jalón.

–Teme, sea lo que sea, puedo apoyarte. Quiero estar contigo…

–No lo volveré a repetir. Piérdete. No quiero que nadie, especialmente tú, entre a mi habitación. Si te atreves a entrar, terminaré con este estúpido matrimonio.

–Pero…

–Te lo advierto. –lo interrumpió. –Si entras sin mi consentimiento, juro que disolveré el matrimonio. No será muy difícil demostrar que no ha sido consumado.

Sasuke entró en la habitación y cerró con un portazo mientras Naruto se quedaba petrificado, analizando las palabras del pelinegro. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido ahí?

–Bien, ¡haz lo que desees, conde Uchiha! –replicó molesto, sin escuchar una respuesta del otro lado de la puerta.

–Naruto, ¿qué es todo este alboroto? –Kiba pasaba cerca cuando escuchó los gritos de los condes.

–Sólo es el conde Sasuke haciendo una rabieta como crío de cinco años. –contestó visiblemente molesto con un tono de voz elevado, con la clara intención de que Sasuke lo escuchara. –Estaré en mi habitación.

El castaño observó a Naruto perderse dentro de su propia habitación y suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente en negación. Podían pasarse el día entero discutiendo y peleando, pero para aquellos cercanos a Sasuke, era evidente que el pelinegro estaba perdidamente enamorado. Ahora sólo hacía falta que lo aceptara, cosa que no se veía nada fácil a juzgar por la expresión entristecida de Naruto.

* * *

><p>El día había llegado, sin embargo, la valentía que una vez la acompañó parecía haberla abandonado justo esa mañana que más la necesitaba. Neji pasaría esa noche a buscarla junto a Natsuki, para emprender juntos el viaje que los llevaría lejos de los Uchiha y de su maldición. Hinata no estaba muy segura de irse, no mientras Sasuke estuviera en esas condiciones. El conde se había encerrado en su habitación cinco días atrás y ahora la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo miraban preocupados la enorme puerta de madera cerrada desde adentro. Naruto era el más preocupado, aunque se negara a admitirlo.<p>

–Creo que debemos entrar. –exclamó Minato, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Dentro de la habitación las cosas no parecían mejorar para Sasuke. El cuarto estaba en total desorden, con la mayoría de los objetos hechos añicos sobre el suelo y la ropa fuera del armario. La cama estaba deshecha y había incluso algunas manchas de sangre en las blancas sábanas. El moreno golpeó una vez más la pared, pero sus puños cubiertos de heridas, ya no chorreaban ni una gota de sangre. Su rostro tenía rastros de lágrimas rojas y en sus ojos brillaba el Mangekyou Sharingan. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, completamente agotado. Cinco días sin comer, apenas bebiendo agua y durmiendo lo que podía antes de que las pesadillas lo asaltaran. Las rodillas flaquearon y se tendió sobre una mullida alfombra, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados y mirando el nada interesante techo blanco. Su cabeza punzaba como si mil pájaros estuvieran taladrándola, sus ojos no dejaban de lagrimear y se sentía frustrado. Si tan sólo tuviera un poco de opio a la mano… en el techo se reflejaron un par de zafiros que lo hicieron volver a replantearse su objetivo. Hacía eso por Naruto, porque él lo valía. Y además, no dejaría que Karin lo humillara de nuevo haciéndolo rogarle como un perro a su amo. No señor, jamás.

–Dobe… –susurró unos segundos antes de que sus párpados cansados se cerraran, dejándose caer en la obscuridad.

–Naruto, eres el conde de este castillo. Dinos qué hacer. –dijo Kiba ante la indecisión del grupo.

El rubio apretó los puños con impotencia. Podía desobedecer a Sasuke y entrar, pero el moreno no dudaría en cumplir sus amenazas de separación, después de todo él tenía la razón, más de dos meses de casados y no habían consumado el matrimonio. Pero por otra parte, Sasuke no estaba nada bien. Todos habían sido testigos en los últimos cinco días de los horribles alaridos del conde y de los objetos partiéndose en pedazos. Estaba preocupado por él, y aunque siempre había sido muy impulsivo, esta vez tendría que pensarlo dos veces antes de actuar.

Cerró los ojos y se decidió. De nada le valdría tener un matrimonio si su marido estaba enfermo. Preferiría enfrentarse a la furia de Sasuke, pero asegurándose de que éste se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Ya se inventaría algo para que el moreno olvidara sus amenazas. Suspiró, dándose valor.

–Abran la puerta. –ordenó. Un par de mucamas corrieron por los pasillos, buscando la única copia de la llave que abriría la habitación principal del conde. Cuando la encontraron, se miraron desconfiadas y le ofrecieron la llave al conde rubio, no querían perder su empleo por un arranque de furia desmedida de su señor. –De acuerdo, lo haré yo.

Se acercó a la puerta sin ninguna prisa, tomándose su tiempo para insertar la llave. Miró los rostros de los demás, buscando en ellos un poco de fortaleza.

–Dobe…

Apenas había sido un susurro, pero pudo escucharlo claramente. Dejó de lado la calma y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, claramente alarmado.

– ¡Sasuke! Respóndeme con un demonio… ¡teme!

La cerradura cedió y corrió dentro de la habitación. Entre los cientos de objetos esparcidos, se encontraba Sasuke tirado sobre la alfombra, con las manos y el rostro con huellas de sangrado.

– ¡Papá! –Naruto pidió ayuda de su padre, dejándose caer sobre el pecho de su esposo. Se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar su corazón latir suavemente y al sentir el pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración.

– ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –Minato dejó de lado su estupefacción inicial para ayudar a su hijo a cargar con el conde. Pasaron los brazos flácidos de Sasuke sobre los hombros de cada rubio y se dirigieron a la habitación contigua, que pertenecía a Naruto. Colocaron al moreno sobre el mullido colchón y entró en la habitación Kiba, Hinata y Kakashi, todos con un gesto de sorpresa en el rostro. –Llamaré al médico.

–No… –Hinata y Naruto soltaron un suspiro de alivio al escuchar a Sasuke hablar. –Estoy bien.

– ¡Teme! No creo que te sientas nada bien. –jaló las sábanas para taparlo, su piel estaba cubierta en sudor y los vellos de sus brazos se encontraban erizados. –Lo siento, Sasuke. Lo llamaré.

–No… sólo agua… necesito agua. –Naruto hizo una seña y un segundo después, una de las sirvientas se aproximaba con una jarra llena del vital líquido. Sasuke bebió con avidez mientras era supervisado por el rubio. –La cabeza me duele.

–Traeré un té de inmediato. –dijo Hinata, saliendo de la habitación para preparar un remedio casero para su hermanastro.

–Teme… –Naruto susurró, pensando en qué hacer. Sasuke no se veía muy bien, pero llamar al médico en contra de sus indicaciones, podría molestarlo demasiado.

–Estaré bien. –musitó entre sueños el pelinegro. –No lo llames, por favor.

–No debería hacerte caso, Sasuke. –el simple hecho de que pidiera las cosas "por favor" significaba que era algo muy importante para el moreno. –Me quedaré contigo toda la noche.

La ansiedad que Sasuke sentía comenzó a calmarse con las sutiles caricias de Naruto sobre su cabellera negra. Frotó una de sus mejillas contra la almohada en donde descansaba su cabeza, buscando más del aroma de Naruto, ese olor parecía tener el poder de calmarlo y reconfortarlo. Estaba tan tranquilo como no se había sentido en años. Sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto, con la persona correcta. Sasuke se dejó envolver por la grata obscuridad que reclamaba su conciencia.

Naruto no se separó de lado de Sasuke hasta estar seguro de que el moreno dormía calmado y profundamente. Bajó a la enorme cocina para buscar algo comestible que pudiese apaciguar el gruñido de su estómago, encontrándose afortunadamente con Kakashi.

–Naruto, ¿cómo está Sasuke?

–Creo que bien… al menos por el momento. –respondió cansado y aceptó con gusto la rebanada de humeante pay de manzana. Cuando estuviera menos cansado averiguaría porqué había un pay recién horneado en las manos de Kakashi.

–Supongo que necesitas descansar. Si quieres puedo cuidarlo esta noche.

–De ninguna manera, Kakashi. –dijo de inmediato. –Tu ofrecimiento es muy amable, pero es mi deber cuidarlo. Además, quiero estar a su lado.

–Bien. Al menos déjame prepararte un café, lo necesitarás.

Naruto no puso ninguna objeción a eso. El pay estaba exquisito y, cuando le preguntó a Kakashi sobre el postre, el mayor sólo se limitó a sonreír y a encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia a su pregunta.

–He estado pensando que debería llamar al médico. –Naruto rompió el silencio después de devorar el pay. –Quizá lo que padece el teme sea grave…

–No creo que el médico pueda ayudarte mucho, Naruto. –Kakashi, con sólo ver los síntomas del moreno, sabía lo que sucedía. Él había estado en varias guerras y muchos de sus compañeros habían recurrido al opio para calmar sus nervios antes de las luchas y, coincidentemente, al volver a casa presentaban los mismos síntomas del conde. –Tal vez lo que te confiaré no será fácil de asimilar.

– ¿A qué te refieres, Kakashi? Explícame.

–Varios de mis compañeros de guerra pasaron por lo mismo. –le confió en voz baja. –Durante la guerra, las cosas no eran nada sencillas. En nuestros pocos momentos libres, buscábamos desesperadamente algo que nos ayudara a olvidarnos de la sangre, de los gritos, de la sensación de muerte asechándonos constantemente… algunos recurrían al alcohol, otros se refugiaban en los brazos de mujeres de dudosa reputación. Los demás, obteníamos una manera de escapar de la realidad al consumir _veneno negro (2)._

–Kakashi… –los ojos de Naruto mostraban verdadera sorpresa. – ¿Qué…?

–Es algo que no sabe Minato. Creo que él perdería el respeto que siente por mí si se enterara de algo como esto.

–Te aseguro que tienes mi silencio. Pero cuéntame más, ¿qué es el veneno negro?

–En algunos otros lugares del mundo así se le conoce al opio. –la revelación dejó sumidos en un profundo silencio a ambos. Los grillos se escuchaban cantar a través de las ventanas a coro con los sapos.

– Quieres decir que… ¿tú también consumías eso?

–No pido que me entiendas, Naruto. –suspiró, llevaba mucho tiempo sin desempolvar esos recuerdos. –Pero por los menos debes de saber lo que ocurría en ese tiempo. No era fácil enfrentarnos a la muerte. Cada día despertábamos con temor de que ése fuera el último día que abríamos los ojos. No sabíamos si volveríamos a ver a nuestros padres o hermanos. Ni siquiera sabíamos si, al regresar, nos encontraríamos con nuestros compañeros de escuadrón. Sólo buscábamos una forma de olvidarnos de las cientos de vidas que arrebatábamos, del dolor que les causábamos a otras personas.

El rubio trató de imaginarse la vida en un capo de batalla. El no poder dormir bien por temor a que en cualquier momento llegaran por asalto el enemigo, la escasez de comida, el olor a sangre y muerte flotando en el aire. Se estremeció de sólo imaginarlo.

–Lo consumí un par de veces, las suficientes para olvidarme de la guerra durante unas horas y para darme cuenta de que evadir la realidad no haría que mi vida mejorara. Porque, al volver, el lugar parecía más siniestro y más real. Era doloroso volver a enfrentarse con ese escenario. Así que lo dejé. Tuve mucha suerte.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿A qué te refieres con suerte?

–No todos mis compañeros sobrevivieron. Es una adicción muy fuerte, Naruto.

–Entonces… quieres decir que Sasuke…

–Sasuke podría no lograrlo. –puso en palabras los pensamientos del rubio. –No es fácil. Al principio, hay náuseas, vómitos, temblores, euforia y cosas que puedes controlar… después empeora. Un dolor increíble recorre cada pequeña parte de tu cuerpo, no puedes dormir, te sientes inquieto, confundido, enojado, triste, deprimido, ansioso, todo al mismo tiempo. Quieres salir de tu cuerpo y buscar más.

–No puedo creerlo.

–No recuerdo mucho de lo que yo pasé. Pero sí recuerdo lo que veía en mis compañeros. Uno a uno se fueron abandonando en la vorágine hasta que me quedé solo.

–Pero Sasuke se ve tan calmado… se quedó dormido y…

–Porque ya han pasado varios días. No estuvimos junto a él en los momentos más difíciles, pero ha tenido mucha suerte. Ahora se tendrá que enfrentar a otro reto grande: luchar contra el inmenso deseo de buscar más.

–Jamás imaginé que tú habrías pasado por algo tan tormentoso.

–Es una parte de mi vida que desearía enterrar y olvidar. –confesó en voz muy baja. –Cuando vi a Sasuke, de inmediato supe por lo que pasaba. Tal vez él y yo somos mucha más parecidos de lo que alguna vez pensé.

–Gracias por decirme esto, Kakashi. Debe de ser muy difícil contarme sobre esto. –dio un largo sorbo al café olvidado. –Pero ahora, ¿qué debo de hacer?

–Quédate a su lado. El proceso es mucho más sencillo si alguien está a nuestro lado, compartiendo la carga.

Naruto sonrió con sinceridad, agradecido por las palabras de su casi hermano. Llevaba varios años viviendo con él y jamás se detuvo a preguntarle sobre su pasado y Kakashi siempre se mostraba reticente a hablar sobre eso, ahora entendía el por qué. Se despidió con un abrazo impulsivo y subió de nuevo a la habitación. Pasaría el resto de la noche velando el sueño de su esposo, compartiendo esa carga de la que hablaba. Al subir las escaleras, no se percató de la pequeña luz oculta al final del pasillo.

Hinata salió de su escondite una vez que se aseguró de que los pasos de Naruto se habían perdido en lo alto de la escalinata. Tomó la vela y salió a través de las caballerizas. Sabía que Neji estaría esperándola, pero ella no se sentía capaz de salir esa noche, no mientras su hermanastro Sasuke estuviera en ese estado. Quizá estaba abandonando la única esperanza que tenía para ser feliz, pero de ninguna manera dejaría a su familia sola cuando más la necesitaban. Sólo quedaba rezar para que Neji pudiera entenderlo.

* * *

><p>Naruto pudo respirar con tranquilidad al percatarse de que Sasuke continuaba dormido profundamente. También se alegraba de que las horribles pesadillas no hubiesen vuelto, al menos durante esa noche. Buscó en el gran armario algo de ropa para dormir y se cambió sin necesidad de llamar a una mucama. Antes de acomodarse en el colchón justo al lado del pelinegro, limpió las heridas en los puños de él y las envolvió en suaves retazos de tela, después limpió con agua tibia toda la piel visible, poniendo especial atención al rostro que se encontraba con restos de sangre y tal vez de saliva, sudor y vómito. Suspiró, imaginando el infierno que debía de haber vivido su marido. ¿Por qué no se lo habría dicho a él? Naruto habría estado dispuesto a atravesar el difícil reto a su lado. Con mucho trabajo también cambió las sucias ropas del conde y trató de no pensar en lo maravilloso del cuerpo desnudo mientras lo vestía con una camisa ligera y un pantalón.<p>

Se acomodó para dormir cuando después de comprobar que Sasuke no presentaba ningún cambio. Naruto sucumbió a los deseos de acomodarse sobre el pecho de Sasuke. El moreno era cálido y podía escuchar el corazón latiendo suavemente, sonido que lo tranquilizó.

– ¿Por qué entraste, Naruto?

Al escuchar el susurro de Sasuke se aferró con mayor fuerza al pecho blanco, agradeciendo en silencio el escuchar de nuevo esa voz.

–Tenías varios días encerrado ahí, sin comer y gritando histéricamente. Estaba preocupado.

– ¿No te importó la amenaza de disolver el matrimonio?

–Claro que me importaba, pero ¿de qué me serviría un matrimonio si mi esposo estaba enfermo?

No podía creer que Sasuke estuviera acariciando su cabello rubio, ni que fuera el propio conde el que depositara un casto beso sobre su frente.

–No quería que fueras testigo de la peor parte de mí. No quería que me vieras débil y vulnerable.

Naruto se tomó un momento para planear sus palabras y responder: –Estás ahora en un momento vulnerable. Y eso no me hace quererte menos, teme.

La frecuencia de la respiración bajó, al igual que los latidos del corazón. Por un momento se sintió asustado, pero al escuchar un suave ronquido saliendo de los labios del conde, su intranquilidad se esfumó. Sasuke estaba dormido de nuevo y no sabía si estar agradecido o molesto por no haber escuchado su última confesión. Al final, se decidió por sentirse agradecido.

–La próxima vez que te lo diga, teme, estoy seguro de que también me corresponderás.

* * *

><p>Sasuke recuperó sus fuerzas con el paso de los días. Muchas veces se sintió tentado a subir a un caballo y correr hasta la casa de Karin, pero cuando estaba a punto de flaquear, unos vivaces ojos azules hacían acto de presencia y todas sus dudas se disipaban. No había abandonado la habitación de Naruto y al rubio tampoco parecía molestarle. Compartían noches tranquilas, desvelándose en largas conversaciones sobre los viajes de Naruto o los conocimientos adquiridos a través del tiempo de Sasuke. A Naruto le fascinaba escucharlo hablar sobre la historia de Konoha y Sasuke encontraba tranquilidad al escuchar el tono de alegría que el rubio imprimía en cada una de las descripciones arquitectónicas que le explicaba.<p>

–Me levantaré hoy, dobe. –después de una semana en cama le parecía justo salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

–Vamos, teme. Un día más en cama no te matará. Prometo que mañana saldremos a montar. –Sasuke aceptó a regañadientes. No le gustaba ser un estorbo durante tanto tiempo, pero si eso conllevaba una noche más en la cama de Naruto, aceptaría. Además, aún se sentía un poco débil y las náuseas continuaban aquejándolo durante la mayor parte de la tarde.

Naruto se encontraba enfrascado en los proyectos de remodelación cuando una mucama anunció la visita de una persona. Cruzó su mirada con los ojos perlas de Hinata.

– ¿Qué haré si es Gaara?

–Yo atenderé. –informó Hinata a la chica y dejó a la pequeña Natsuki en los brazos de una doncella. –Si es el duque Gaara, me encargaré de despedirlo de inmediato.

–No seas tan dura con él, Hinata. Después de todo, es mi culpa. –confesó Naruto cabizbajo.

–Si no vuelvo pronto, necesitaré apoyo. –le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la habitación.

Naruto paseaba inquieto por el gran comedor. Había decidido comenzar con las remodelaciones allí y en la biblioteca para poder festejar el cumpleaños de su media hermana en ese lugar, imaginando de antemano que Ino estaría muy feliz con la sorpresa. Impaciente, como era su naturaleza, no decidió esperar más tiempo. Sería un completo cobarde al no dar la cara a Gaara, por lo que armándose de valor, se dirigió hacia el recibidor. Fue una gran impresión observar la pelirroja cabellera, sólo que no era de la persona esperada.

– ¡Lord Namikaze conde de Uchiha! –con un falso tono dulce, Karin se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia el rubio para saludarlo con un beso en cada mejilla. –Me alegro encontrarlo bien.

Naruto, consternado, buscó una explicación en los ojos de Hinata, pero ella se encontraba tan consternada como el propio rubio.

–Dinos a qué has venido, Karin y luego márchate. –siseó furiosa la todavía Lady Aburame.

–Bueno, mi hermano, el conde Juugo, está en Konoha para arreglar unos asuntos de negocios con Lord Uchiha. –la mujer se sentó en una de las sillas de cuero rojo, cruzando la pierna en una actitud sugerente. –Y pensé que sería una excelente idea venir a saludar a mi buen amigo el conde Uchiha, después de todo lleva varios días sin aparecerse por mi casa.

La mirada de Karin fue suficiente para hacer rabiar a Naruto. Si esa mujer estaba en _su _mansión con el único propósito de restregarle en la cara las noches compartidas con _su _esposo, se enteraría de una buena vez por todas lo que el conde de Uchiha era capaz de hacer. Apretó los puños tan fuerte que los nudillos se volvieron blancos y olvidó todos los buenos modales. Estaba a punto de decir exactamente lo que pensaba de la pelirroja cuando Hinata, con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro, se interpuso entre él y Karin.

– ¡Oh, Lady Karin! Es usted una mujer muy considerada. Sin embargo, mi hermanastro ha estado tan ocupado que lamenta no poder acudir con la debida frecuencia a visitarla. –si Naruto estaba sorprendido con la visita de Karin, los comentarios de Hinata bastaron para casi provocarle un desmayo de la impresión. –De hecho, si usted cuenta con algo de tiempo, me gustaría enseñarle en lo que ha estado trabajando. Estoy completamente segura de que usted estará realmente complacida cuando vea su trabajo.

–Está bien. Después de todo creo que mi hermano tardará bastante en arreglar los contratos de Lord Uchiha. –Karin miraba a Hinata con desconfianza, pero la chica de ojos perlas no perdía su sonrisa falsa y mantenía su tono de voz bajo control.

–De acuerdo. Sígame por aquí, Lady Karin. Pediré que sirvan el té en el estudio. –Karin se alejó unos pasos por el amplio corredor que llevaba hacia el estudio y fue el momento en que Hinata se acercó a su cuñado para susurrarle en el oído: –Sólo sígueme el juego. Te aseguro que Karin no volverá a molestarte.

Naruto no estaba muy seguro de eso, pero accedió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Confiaría en Hinata porque ella además de su amiga, era su confidente, la que había estado ahí para ayudarle en sus planes de conquista del teme. Hinata le había ayudado en más ocasiones de las que podía contar, así que le debía ese voto de confianza. Siguió a las dos mujeres a través del pasillo hasta llegar al estudio que utilizaba Sasuke para pintar. Entonces, algo en su cerebro hizo un leve "clic" y sonrió complacido. Con una sonrisa más falsa que sincera, se adelantó a abrir el estudio, dejando pasar a ambas mujeres primero.

–Este es el estudio de mi hermano. –señaló Hinata. –Lleva varios días encerrado aquí, pintando.

– ¿Pintando? –repitió Karin, extrañada. Sasuke no pintaba desde que ella se había colado en su vida.

–Así es. –respondió Naruto con un tono alegre. –Ese teme ha vuelto a encontrar su gusto por la pintura.

La pelirroja miró alrededor. En el suelo, recargados sobre las paredes de piedra, yacían varias decenas de bocetos, todas ellas con un único tema en común: Naruto. Cada boceto representaba una faceta diferente del rubio: de frente, perfil, sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados, mirando hacia la nada, enojado... Al fondo del estudio, muy cerca del amplio ventanal, descansaba sobre un atril un cuadro mucho más grande que el resto, cubierto con una sábana blanca de tal manera que escondía su contenido a los espectadores.

– ¿No es maravilloso? Sasuke no deja de pintar a Naruto. Parece que ha encontrado su nueva musa. –esta vez, la sonrisa de Hinata no era falsa, sino de singular alegría. –A veces Naruto debe de convencerlo de comer. Se enfrasca tantas horas pintando que pierde totalmente la noción del tiempo.

–Es por eso que no ha tenido tiempo de visitarla, Lady Karin. –añadió Naruto con saña. –Tampoco yo he podido pasar a saludarla. _Mi_ esposo consume la mayor parte de mi tiempo empleándome como modelo.

¿Así que ésa era la razón por la cual Sasuke no se había aparecido de nuevo? ¡Maldito Naruto y maldito Sasuke! Tenía ganas de tomar esos estúpidos bocetos con sus manos y desgarrarlos, gritar y golpear el cabestrillo de pinturas. No, algo debía de ocurrírsele. De ninguna manera permitiría que Naruto alejara a Sasuke de su lado. No cuando había invertido tanto tiempo en ganarse a Sasuke. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y su rostro se volvió del mismo tono que su cabello al notar que ambos Uchiha la miraban con ojos triunfales. Habían ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra. Se obligó a tragarse su coraje y a sonreír de manera hipócrita.

–Es fantástico. El conde Uchiha tiene mucho talento. Aunque puede aburrirle pintar siempre lo mismo. Quizá en algún momento necesite una figura femenina que retratar.

–Sasuke no se enfadará. Si no ha dejado a su musa desde que volvió a Konoha, dudo que la deje ahora. –comentó Hinata.

–No lo crea, Lady Aburame. Los artistas siempre están en busca de nuevas fuentes de inspiración. Algún día, buscará algo más que dibujar. –Karin se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a salir de ese lugar. –Es tiempo de retirarme, quizá mi hermano ya haya terminado sus asuntos con Lord Uchiha.

Naruto y Hinata contuvieron una sonora carcajada al ver la cara de frustración con la que Karin abandonaba el estudio. Tomaron un par de bocanadas de aire antes de seguir a la mujer hasta el recibidor para despedirse de manera cortés pero fría. Cuando la puerta principal se cerró tras la pelirroja, ambos se miraron con sendos rostros de triunfo.

– ¿Viste su cara, Naruto? ¡Oh, pagaría de nuevo por verla un momento más!

–Su cara era del mismo color que su cabello. ¡Estaba muriendo de coraje!

–Estoy segura de que Karin lo pensará dos veces antes de atreverse a regresar. –confeso ella. –Ahora que sabe que mi hermano sólo piensa en ti, no lo volverá a buscar.

–Eso espero, Hinata. –replicó Naruto en voz baja. –Aunque no sé exactamente por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que Sasuke tampoco irá a buscarla de nuevo.

Lady Aburame acarició con ternura la mejilla tostadita del rubio y sonrió.

–Porque Sasuke está enamorado de ti, es por eso que no volverá a los brazos de esa mujer.

–No lo sé. –susurró. –Aún es un poco prematuro llegar a esa conclusión.

Estaban compartiendo un cómodo silencio cuando unos nuevos golpecitos en la puerta los pusieron sobre alerta.

– ¿Crees que haya tenido el atrevimiento de regresar?

– ¿Quién regresaría? –desde lo alto de las escaleras, el conde Uchiha dio a conocer su presencia en el lugar. Había abandonado la ropa de dormir y se vistió con un traje azul obscuro que resaltaba sus negros ojos. Bajó con elegancia las escaleras hasta situarse en medio del pequeño grupo estupefacto. – ¿Y bien? Pregunté quién regresaría, Hinata.

Una de las doncellas del servicio ya estaba atendiendo la puerta. Hinata pasó saliva y buscó apoyo en Naruto. ¿Qué mentira le dirían? Porque de ninguna manera le confesarían que Karin había estado ahí y mucho menos le dirían lo que hicieron para despertar sus celos.

–Estoy esperando una respuesta. –añadió impaciente el conde.

–Eh… bueno, teme… es que uno de los campesinos vino a buscar a…

– ¡A Lord Madara! –agregó Hinata, salvando a Naruto. –Vinieron a buscar a Lord Madara, pero fueron muy groseros y los despachamos de inmediato. Por eso pensé que quizá habían tenido el atrevimiento de regresar.

Sasuke elevó una de sus cejas obscuras y Hinata comprendió de inmediato que el conde no se había tragado la improvisada mentira.

–Si eso es lo que pasó… –Sasuke se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Probablemente se trataba de otra de las travesuras sin importancia que su hermanastra y su esposo hacían en tiempos de ocio. Caminó hacia su estudio y dijo sobre su hombro: –Dobe, al estudio ahora. Debo de ponerme al corriente con los cuadros.

Naruto dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y Hinata casi podría asegurar que esa sonrisa iluminaba todo el lugar.

– ¡Voy para allá, teme!

La doncella que había atendido la puerta se acercó temblorosa hacia Hinata.

–Lady Aburame, unos hombres solicitan hablar con usted.

Sasuke escuchó lo que la doncella decía y carraspeó. No dejaría que su hermana se enfrentara a solas con varios hombres, así que giró para regresar.

– ¿Quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren? –preguntó Sasuke y la pequeña mujer tembló.

–E-es… es un abogado que viene acompañado por la policía.

El rostro de Hinata palideció y tuvo que apoyarse en el respaldo de una silla para no caer. Naruto, al notarlo, de inmediato corrió a su lado para sostenerla entre sus brazos.

– ¿Dijo algo? –Hinata pudo preguntar con un hilo de voz.

–Mencionaron algo sobre… sobre disolver el matrimonio de Lord Aburame.

– ¡¿Qué?! –el grito de Naruto resonó por todo el lugar. – ¿De qué demonios hablan?

–Justo lo que ha escuchado, conde de Uchiha. Mi cliente, Lord Shino Aburame, ha solicitado la disociación del matrimonio con Lady Hyuuga. –un hombre alto y de tez morena se abrió paso a través del recibidor para involucrarse en la conversación. –Él alega infidelidad por parte de Lady Hyuuga. Y ha presentado algunas pruebas.

El rostro de Hinata palideció mucho más si era posible. Sus ojos perlas se abrieron con total sorpresa. El momento que más temía había llegado y sabía que si Shino tenía esas supuestas pruebas, ella ya no tenía muchas opciones.

.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>1. Cuando el río suena es porque agua lleva: es un refrán popular en México que significa que cuando existen rumores es porque hay fundamentos o pruebas que dieron origen al mencionado rumor.<em>

_2. Veneno Negro: según algunas páginas web de no tan excelentes referencias, así se le llamaba al opio en China._

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola gente bonita! ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno, les pido una disculpa por haber tardado tanto, pero me costó bastante trabajo buscar inspiración para este capítulo, además de que tuve un mes un poquitín ocupado: terminar el fic de Comatose, el lemon de Amor Hechizado, ir por unos papeles de la titulación y una rotación especial en el hospital. Uf, estuvo un poco agitado este mes, pero ya he vuelto. ¿Qué piensan que pasará a continuación? ¿La venganza de Shino? Oh, ese bastardito sufrirá si hace sufrir a Hinata. En lo particular, detestaba la actitud miedosa de ella, pero poco a poco se ha ido ganando mi respeto conforme transcurre el manga, solo espero que Kishimoto no la vuelva a poner como la niña débil en la próxima película, si no eso sería un gran desperdicio. <em>

_Sobre lo que le pasó a Sasuke… sí, estaba en un síndrome de abstinencia al opio. Sin embargo, he de admitir que lo puse como una cosa muy suave y tranquila si lo comparamos con la realidad. Por ahí he leído que es uno de los peores síndromes de abstinencia que existen, así que les advierto que esto tiene mucho de__** ficción**__. En la vida real no es ni una décima parte de lo que relaté, para que no lo tomen literal. Un síndrome de abstinencia requiere de un manejo multidisciplinario con psicólogo, médico, enfermera y más profesionales de la salud, no es tan fácil como lo retraté en este fic, además de que carezco de los conocimientos de cómo se llevaban a cabo estos procesos en la antigüedad… aunque creo que en la antigüedad no había nada de intento de desintoxicaciones ni cosas por el estilo, me imagino que simplemente fallecían por su propia adicción o por algún accidente bajo la influencia de estas drogas. Si tienen a un conocido adicto, __**no intenten nada de esto sin ayuda profesional.**_

_Después de las advertencias obligatorias… En el próximo capítulo… ¿lime? Ya es justo, ¿no lo creen? Y más de la maldición, oh sí. Me encantan los relatos de maldiciones. Y también falta algo de KakaIru, porque ese pay de manzana no apareció como si nada... admito que esta no es mi pareja favorita, pero no dejaría a Kashi solito y Gai no me parece una opción aceptable… pero Yamato era muy lindo cuando pertenecía a raíz y Kakashi a ANBU. Ok, ya basta de palabrería, vamos a los __**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>helenaa09 . . . - . . . Goten Trunks5 . . . - . . . coptesita . . . - . . . Moon-9215 . . . - . . . Haru . . . - . . . Lyra Raven-k . . . - . . . sora . . . - . . . Zanzamaru . . . - . . . sasame chan . . . - . . . NelIra . . . - . . . winny-wika3 . . . - . . . YuzuAihara . . . - . . . Alice07 . . . - . . . Lady Lu93 . . . - . . . Sino tenjou . . . - . . . RiTzU-kUn . . . - . . . Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy . . . - . . . Paola<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡WOW! ¿18 REVIEWS? MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO… <strong>__ya sé que hay historias que a lo mejor obtienen un millón de reviews en cada capítulo, pero esta ha sido una cifra increíble para mí. ¿Llegaremos a los 100 reviews? Espero que sí, me interesa mucho saber qué piensan del rumbo de este fic.__** MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS… **__y como regalo sorpresa les confieso que habrá un nuevo fic que ya está en proceso para comenzarlo a publicar en cuanto termine el otro. ¡Más NaruSasu! Yeeah. Por cierto, ¿no les molesta que mi escritura sea un poco más informal en las notas de autor? Es que me gana la confianza y la emoción. Si les molesta, les pido de antemano una enorme disculpa._

_Agradezco también a todos los que siguen este fic de manera anónima o lo han agregado a sus favoritos. ¡Gracias!_

_**También quiero agradecer especialmente a Risana Ho que nominó este fic en el FLSN de este año. ¡Muchas gracias por el voto de confianza!**_

_Este capítulo estuvo dedicado al cumpleaños atrasadísimo de __**Zanzamaru. **__¡Muchas felicidades! Espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien, aunque me tarde 2 meses en darte un pequeño regalito de cumpleaños. ¿Algún otro cumpleañero entre los lectores? Para dedicarles el siguiente capítulo con mucho cariño y abrazos. Me encantaría saber sus fechas de nacimiento. Yo nací el 5 de julio, ¿alguien más es de julio? A veces siento que pocas personas nacen en el mismo mes que yo. _

_Ahora sí, me despido y espero seguirnos leyendo muy pronto._

_Abrazos._

_¡Espero que tengan una excelente semana, no importa que ya estemos en ombligo de semana!_

_Más abrazos._

_Cuídense mucho y lean SasuNaruSasu._

_I gave you your dreams, 'cause you meant the world._

**Kerky**

**.**

**Número total de palabras (sin notas de autor): 10.585**


	10. Capítulo IX: Oro

_Senju maldijo a los Uchiha, jurándoles que nunca serían felices. Y al parecer esa maldición se cumpliría cuando el conde Sasuke Uchiha tuviese que casarse por conveniencia después de perder toda la herencia. ¿El problema? ¡Naruto y él se odian! _

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo en un fic sin ánimos de lucro porque no tengo nada más productivo que hacer que inventarme una historia como esta. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (¿Por qué me hiciste eso, Kishimoto? ¡Eras mi ídolo! Odié tu final… de verdad lo odié… así que por eso me dedicaré a hacer fics SasuNaruSasu que cierren la herida que me causaste.)

**Advertencias:** **AU, yaoi, leguaje fuerte**, exceso de sentimentalismo y cursilerías, escenas con contenido sexual y abuso de sustancias adictivas. Si algo de esto atenta contra tu criterio, evítate la pena de leer el fic.

**Capítulo especialmente dedicado a hazukirokudo por su cumpleaños el pasado 7 de noviembre. ¡Muchísimas felicidades! Espero que te guste este regalo atrasado de cumpleaños. ¡Abrazos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Curse!<strong>

Capítulo IX: Oro

Hinata miraba palidísima la manera en la que los cuatro hombres entraron a la habitación, eran tan altos que su presencia parecía empequeñecer el lugar. Escuchaba las voces de Sasuke y Naruto a lo lejos, pero apenas y prestaban atención a lo que alegaban.

"_¡Por todos los dioses! Si hubiese escapado con Neji…" _su mente no dejaba de repetírselo incansablemente. Tal vez había sido Naruto quién la ayudó a sentarse sobre una de las sillas de tapizadas con cuero, no lo sabía. "_Si me llevan, ¿quién cuidará de Natsuki?"_

–No se la llevarán. –dijo con convicción el conde, interponiéndose en el camino de aquellos hombres. –Algo debe de estar mal con ustedes si piensan que se pueden llevar a _Lady_ Aburame de esta manera, como si se tratara de un maldito criminal.

–Lo sentimos, conde, pero son instrucciones de…

– ¡Me importan un maldito comino sus instrucciones! –le interrumpió con brusquedad. –He dicho que no.

–Si se interpone en el camino de la justicia, entonces no tendremos otra opción que arrestarlo a usted también, conde Uchiha.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. –intercedió Naruto con voz conciliadora. – ¿Quién desea una taza de té? Y una rebanada de…

–Dobe, no te metas. –la furiosa mirada que Sasuke le dirigió debería de haber sido suficiente para que cualquier mortal se callara al instante, pero no para silenciar a Naruto Namikaze.

– ¡Les pido una disculpa! A mi esposo a veces se le olvidan las buenas maneras. –Sasuke reprimió el deseo de llevar las manos hacia ese cuello moreno y hacerlo callar de una buena vez. – Como les decía, tenemos un excelente pay de manzana y pasas que estoy seguro les encantará.

Los hombres se miraron extrañados entre sí y accedieron a tomar esa taza de té gracias a la influencia de las sutiles maquinaciones del rubio. Naruto parloteaba de cosas triviales con una sonrisa en el rostro que Sasuke catalogó inmediatamente como falsa. Hinata parecía sumida en su propio mundo y eso preocupó un poco al rubio.

–Dobe. –susurró mientras los hombres endulzaban su café. –Tenemos que hablar.

–Y hablaremos en un momento, _cariñito. _–le contestó también con un susurro e ironía en sus palabras. –Déjame atender a nuestros invitados como lo merecen.

–Creo que no entiendes la inmensidad del problema en el que estás metiéndote, usuratonkachi.

–Confía en mí, ¿quieres?

Algo en la mirada azul lo hizo morderse la lengua y tragarse las palabras que luchaban por salir de su garganta. Con un suspiro de resignación, asintió levemente, quedándose de pie al lado del sillón donde se encontraba sentado su rubio esposo.

–Bueno, caballeros. Ha llegado el momento de hablar. –Naruto cruzó una de sus piernas, apoyó los brazos a los costados de la silla y recargó su mentón sobre los dedos unidos de sus manos, acaparando por completo la atención de los hombres con esa postura que semejaba de la realeza. –Es increíble el trabajo que realizan. Debe de ser muy duro.

–No creo que pueda imaginarlo, conde de Uchiha. –se aventuró a hablar el hombre que acudía como abogado de Aburame. –Sin embargo ¿qué quiere decir?

–Nada importante, de hecho, me encantaría agradecer el gesto de caballerosidad que han tenido al acudir de manera tan discreta a Konoha. –sonrió con una falsa dulzura que extendió su encanto entre los hombres y encendió una chispa de celos en el pelinegro Uchiha. – Definitivamente odiaríamos que este rumor sin fundamento se hiciera del conocimiento público y ustedes, al acudir con esta cortesía, han evitado que el rumor llegue a oídos ajenos que pudieran utilizarlo para fines que perjudicaran la reputación de tan prestigiosa familia como lo es el apellido Uchiha.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo su esposo podía hablar con tal elegancia? Había muchas cosas que ese maldito rubio aún le mantenía ocultas, pero él se encargaría de averiguarlo.

–Bueno, es lo-lo menos que podíamos hacer por ustedes. –tomó la palabra el que parecía portar el mayor rango dentro de los policías.

–Y nosotros estaríamos eternamente agradecidos de que esta… _situación, _se mantuviera en el mayor silencio posible. Estoy seguro de que su intención no es ofender a los Uchiha.

– ¡Por supuesto que no, conde de Uchiha! –el policía casi se atraganta con el café que bebía. –No quisiéramos insultarlos.

–Y espero que así sea, oficial. –sonrió de lado y a Sasuke le pareció demasiado familiar esa sonrisa… porque era la misma que solía utilizar él. Naruto había aprendido mucho en la última semana en la que estuvo cuidándolo y pasando tiempo con él. –Por eso mismo, me gustaría ofrecerles una muestra de mi gratitud. –el rubio se puso de pie con elegancia y caminó hacia el policía, estrechándole la mano. El hombre abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa al sentir el frío de las monedas de oro en sus manos. –Creo que, llevarse a _Lady_ Uchiha arrestada como una vil criminal provocaría un escándalo monumental. Apreciaría que reconsiderara la opción de permitirle quedarse aquí.

–Pe-pero…

–Los Uchiha nos encargaremos de llevarla a la corte cuando sea solicitada su presencia. –se apresuró a añadir. –Además, debe de recordar que ella tiene una pequeña hija a la cual cuidar. No creo que usted quiera cargar en su conciencia la culpa de ser la persona que se separa a una madre de su hija.

–Bueno, siendo estas las circunstancias… –el oficial se aferró con mayor fuerza a las monedas y las guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, más tarde las repartiría con sus compañeros. –Supongo que tendré la palabra de los Uchiha.

–Tiene toda mi palabra. –le aseguró con la misma sonrisa, ganándose un gruñido por parte de Sasuke y la ira del abogado.

– ¡Esto es un soborno! Un vulgar y vil soborno. –reclamó el abogado, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando acusadoramente a Naruto. –Usted está desprestigiando el buen nombre de los Uchiha.

–Señor abogado, estoy seguro de que también puedo obtener su colaboración.

–No crea que…

–Es increíble el poder que puede tener una palabra de los Uchiha en la corte. Sobre todo, si se trata de palabras que provienen de la boca del mismísimo conde Uchiha. –intervino Sasuke en la conversación, mirando al abogado con la fría dureza de sus ojos negros. El hombre reprimió un temblor, entendiendo que con una sola palabra, Sasuke podría arruinar su carrera, su reputación y hasta dejarlo en la miseria. Gruñó enfurruñado.

–Mi agradecimiento se hace extensivo también a usted. –el abogado, aunque al comienzo se mostraba reticente, aceptó de muy buena gana las monedas que le ofreció Naruto.

–Lord Aburame quiere que su esposa sea arrestada en este mismo momento para ser trasladada hasta la comisaría. –confesó, después de contar las monedas de oro. –Quiere humillarla.

–Confío plenamente en que usted podrá disuadirlo de sus planes haciéndole entender que llevar este asunto con la mayor discreción posible sería beneficioso tanto para él como para nosotros. –dijo Naruto. El abogado miró por un momento el pálido rostro de la mujer y después enfocó la mirada en la brillante sonrisa del doncel. Su corazón dio un pequeño brinco al reconocer lo guapo que era, pero sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

– ¿Qué le diré?

–Lo dejo a su criterio. Puede decirle que no hay suficientes pruebas o invente algún problema legal, eso no es de mi incumbencia. Lo único que le sugiero es que no permita que Lord Aburame vuelva a hacer algo tan vergonzoso como lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer. ¿Llevarse arrestada a una mujer respetable y poner en tela de juicio el nombre de los Uchiha? Quien hiciera eso, definitivamente estaría suplicando perder la cabeza.

El hombre pasó saliva sonoramente.

–Pero el juicio…

–El juicio seguirá, pero si su plan era que Lady Aburame pasara los días esperando la resolución del jurado en una sucia celda junto a un montón de ladrones, vaya olvidándose de ella. No dejaré que mi hermana comparta el mismo destino que cualquier vulgar asesino o ladrón. Ella no es una criminal. –aseguró Sasuke.

–Eso lo decidirá el juez. –dijo el abogado, encaminándose hacia la salida. –Los veré en la corte, uno de mis mensajeros les hará llegar el citatorio de manera oportuna. Les recomiendo que busquen un abogado para Lady Aburame que se presente lo antes posible en la comisaría para ponerlo al tanto de la situación legal.

–Así lo haremos, y nuevamente les reitero nuestro agradecimiento. –susurró Naruto y el corazón del abogado saltó una vez más. Apuró sus pasos hasta la gran puerta de madera, dejando que los policías salieran primero. Antes de marcharse, susurró sobre el hombro:

–Tenga cuidado, conde de Uchiha. Quizá los siguientes no caigan bajo sus encantos o su dinero.

–Todas las personas tenemos un precio, abogado. Sólo es cuestión de encontrarlo.

Las palabras tan frías de Naruto lograron dejarlo perplejo, pero continuó su camino alejándose de ese castillo que según los rumores, maldecía a todo aquel que lo habitaba. Una de las doncellas del palacio cerró la puerta, aislando a los tres del resto del mundo.

–Vaya, parece que lograste disuadirlos, dobe.

–No todo el crédito es mío, teme. Tú lograste aterrorizar al abogado.

–Como sea… me has hecho quedar en ridículo. Ahora ellos creerán que eres tú el que domina esta casa. –dijo con algo de enfado.

–Bueno, sólo creo que soy un poco más hábil que tú en el manejo de los sobornos. –se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. –Ahora lo que es mucho más importante, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

–Le avisaré a Kiba de inmediato. –observó a Naruto acercarse hacia donde Hinata estaba sentada. –Hinata, tienes que decirnos la verdad a nosotros. Necesitamos saberla para poder ayudarte.

– ¡Teme! No seas tan insensible. ¿No ves lo trastornada que está? –el rubio acarició los brazos de la mujer, en un intento de darle un poco de consuelo. –Vamos, Hinata, te llevaré a tu habitación. Necesitas descansar.

Hinata se dejó llevar por Naruto como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Entraron en la habitación de la mujer y Naruto pidió que trajeran un té para ayudar a calmarla porque temblaba descontroladamente ahora que el shock inicial había pasado.

–Hinata… –susurró Naruto, acomodándole una bata sobre los hombros. La recostó en la mullida cama y dejó la taza sobre sus manos, observando como el té se agitaba turbulentamente debido al temblor. –Te ayudaré. Lo prometí y voy a cumplirlo, Hinata. Naruto Namikaze no rompe sus promesas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– ¡No puede ser verdad! ¿Shino realmente se atrevió a hacer eso?

–Sí. –susurró Sasuke mientras Kiba daba vueltas alrededor de la sala como león enjaulado. –Necesitaremos tu ayuda.

–Es un caso complicado, Sasuke. –confesó. –No creo que yo sea capaz de hacerlo.

–Eres el más indicado, Inuzuka.

–No. Hay alguien mucho mejor que yo. –dijo de súbito, recordando a un antiguo compañero. –Shikamaru Nara. Es un hombre brillante; si hay alguna manera de ayudar a Hinata, puedes apostar a que él la encontrará.

–Nara… ese apellido me suena conocido.

–Es un genio, ya lo verás. Lo contactaré de inmediato. –Sasuke carraspeó y Kiba se obligó a corregir. –Es decir, si es lo que tú quieres, puedo buscarlo.

–De acuerdo. Hazlo. –ordenó.

Kiba salió del lugar y Naruto fue el siguiente en entrar, encontrando al moreno conde sentado en un sofá.

–Dobe. –murmuró al verlo entrar. –Pensé que te quedarías con Hinata.

–Ella se quedó dormida en cuanto tocó la almohada. –le explicó. –Yo sólo quería… es decir, ¿estuvo bien lo que hice?

–Los sobornos no son parte del orgullo Uchiha, pero han existido desde hace mucho.

–Sé que está mal, pero…

–Lo que pasa con Hinata es lo que verdaderamente está mal. –interrumpió, mirándolo a los ojos. –Quizá eso ayude a expiar un poco tu culpa.

–Bueno, realmente no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago. –reveló con una sonrisa. –A veces tenemos que utilizar estos medios para arreglar contratos comerciales.

–Me imaginé. Te notabas muy seguro y casi inteligente al hablar.

– ¡Yo soy inteligente, teme! –exclamó, sentándose frente a Sasuke. –Sólo que no quieres darte cuenta de mi inteligencia.

–Lo que digas.

–Por cierto, mira lo que ha llegado. –Naruto le extendió un sobre cerrado con un sello de cera color vino. El rubio prefirió no decirle que él reconocía a la perfección ese sello. Al frente, el sobre llevaba escrito con una impresionante caligrafía el nombre de ambos condes.

–Estamos invitados a una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños del duque Gaara. –dijo al terminar de leer, sin notar el claro nerviosismo de Naruto.

– ¡Así que era eso! Bien, pensé que sería algo diferente. Supongo que no será necesario asistir a esa fiesta… –frenó sus palabras al ver que su comportamiento sólo haría que Sasuke sospechara algo. –Iré a mi habitación, estoy un poco cansado.

– ¡Usuratonkachi! –estaba a punto de alcanzar su objetivo de escapar, pero no podía ignorar a Sasuke. –La fiesta será dentro de dos días y toda la familia está invitada. Asegúrate de comunicárselo a Shizune y a Minato.

– ¡Pero, teme! No creo que…

–Iremos.

–Pero no es necesario. Es una simple fiesta de…

–Dije: iremos. No me hagas repetirlo. No podemos ignorar la invitación de un duque.

Naruto jugueteó con sus propias manos en una clara muestra de nerviosismo. ¿Qué demonios habría pensado Gaara al enviar esa invitación después de lo ocurrido? Obviamente, no podía negarse a ir sin parecer sospechoso, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que asentir y subir a comunicarles la noticia al resto de la familia. Irían a esa tal fiesta y oraría por que no ocurriese algo terrible.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– ¿Qué te ha parecido la fiesta que hemos organizado?

–Adorable. –gruñó Gaara con claro sarcasmo sin observar a su hermana. Temari Nara sonreía y brillaba con su propia belleza.

–Vamos, hermanito. ¡Anímate! –golpeó juguetonamente el hombro de su hermano menor pelirrojo y saludó a una pareja que pasaba cerca. –Kankurō y yo nos hemos esforzado bastante. Incluso invitamos a todos tus amigos.

Gaara puso los ojos en blanco mientras tomaba otra copa con champagne. Su hermana parecía olvidar que toda esa muchedumbre difícilmente podía ser catalogada como sus conocidos, mucho menos como "amigos". El único amigo que quería a su lado se hallaba durmiendo en la cama del conde Uchiha. El pensar en Uchiha le produjo una descarga de rabia que culminó con la copa de cristal rota en su mano.

– ¡Gaara! ¿Pero qué demonios has hecho? No entiendo tu antipatía de hoy. –Temari se apuró a quitar los trozos de cristal de la mano de Gaara y limpió la sangre de una pequeña cortadura. –Incluso tuve la amabilidad de invitar a tu amigo, Naruto Namikaze conde de Uchiha, a pesar de que la presencia de ese Sasuke pondrá nuestro apellido en boca de muchos nobles.

– ¿Hiciste qué? –exclamó el pelirrojo, en esta ocasión mirando a su hermana casi con terror. – ¿Naruto va a venir?

–Si tiene un poquito de cortesía, lo hará. Estoy segura de que no quiere perjudicar su reputación al rechazar la invitación de un duque.

Y como si las palabras de Temari fueran una profecía, la puerta del salón de baile se abrió dando paso a un radiante Naruto colgado del brazo de un enfurruñado Sasuke Uchiha. Gaara abandonó a su hermana y se acercó a la pareja Uchiha.

–Conde de Uchiha. Es un honor el que haya aceptado mi humilde invitación. –deliberadamente trataba de ignorar a Sasuke.

– ¡Gaara! –el corazón de Naruto se agitó al recordar los fríos labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos. Imploró que Sasuke no notara el sonrojo de sus mejillas, pero no pudo evitar que su marido le dirigiera una mirada furiosa al escuchar hablarle al duque con tanta familiaridad. –Es decir, Lord Sabaku. El honor es todo mío.

–Claro que no, conde de Uchiha. Es mi corazón el que se regocija al verlo aquí.

Naruto rio con nerviosismo mientras sentía como se tensaba el brazo que Sasuke llevaba entrelazado con el de él.

–Muchas felicidades por su cumpleaños. –murmuró Naruto.

–Se lo agradezco. ¿Les gustaría beber algo? Sé que el champagne es tu bebida favorita, Naruto.

–Gracias. –susurró Naruto, sonriéndole a la doncella que se acercó con una bandeja de copas ante la señal del duque. –No pensaba que organizaría una fiesta como esta.

–Lo hizo mi hermana, Temari Nara. –respondió con tranquilidad.

– ¿Nara? –Sasuke intervino en la conversación por primera vez. – ¿Su hermana es la esposa de Shikamaru Nara?

–Así es, conde. –era muy notorio el drástico cambio en el tono de voz con el que Gaara se dirigía a Sasuke. – ¿Por qué ha llamado su interés?

–Hemos estado buscando a Shikamaru para solicitar sus servicios.

– ¿Por el asunto con Lady Aburame? –ante la negativa de Sasuke a contestar, Naruto asintió en su lugar. –He escuchado algunos rumores. Le aseguro que mi cuñado será ideal para representar a Lady Aburame en la corte, sin embargo tendrá usted que negociar con él.

–Lo haremos, en una hora mucho más conveniente.

Gaara disimuló una sonrisa tras la copa de champagne. Tenía la excusa perfecta para alejar a Sasuke un par de minutos y tener un momento a solas con Naruto.

– ¿Por qué no habla con él en este momento? –sugirió Gaara.

– ¿En una fiesta? No creo que sea apropiado, duque.

–Es el momento más conveniente considerando que Nara mañana saldrá de la ciudad a primera hora y es probable que no lo vea en un par de días. –el pelirrojo tomó a Sasuke del hombro y separándolo de Naruto lo llevó hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación. –Lo presentaré con él.

Naruto se quedó en medio del lugar, mirando a su alrededor alguna forma de escape. Hinata no podría ayudarle porque estaba platicando con su futuro abogado Shikamaru; Minato y su madrastra se encontraban enfrascados en una amena conversación con algunos invitados y no se atrevía a interrumpirlos; Kakashi no se veía por ningún lado y Kiba no había asistido a la fiesta. La amenaza pelirroja se hallaba cada vez más cerca y no podía imaginar ninguna forma de escapar.

–Naruto. –Gaara estaba detrás de él y no podía simplemente ignorarlo.

– ¡Hola de nuevo, duque Gaara! –dijo Naruto con un tono alegre forzado.

–Pensé que me habías pedido que dejáramos de lado las formalidades entre nosotros.

–Sí, bueno, pero Sasuke está aquí y…

–No estoy pidiéndote que seas mi amante, Naruto. Sólo quiero platicar como dos buenos amigos en una fiesta, ¿hay algo de malo con eso?

Naruto giró el rostro, seguro de que en esta ocasión el sonrojo en su cara era completamente visible. Sabía que no había nada de malo en la proposición del duque acerca de hablar, pero probablemente ciertas personas podrían malinterpretarlo. ¿Sasuke se pondría celoso? No, creía que más que celos sería rabia por humillarlo con un duque públicamente. Después de todo, Sasuke sólo sentiría celos si estuviera enamorado, algo que todavía no sucedía.

–Me gustaría presentarte a mis hermanos mayores. –Gaara entrelazó su brazo con el de Naruto. –Lady Temari Nara y Lord Kankurō Sabaku.

De esa manera, Naruto se vio arrastrado a través del salón del brazo de Gaara, sin muchas posibilidades de escapar. Unos minutos después se encontraba enfrascado en una conversación amigable con los hermanos del duque y el tiempo transcurrió sin que lo notara. Estaba tan concentrado en la plática sobre algunas anécdotas del pelirrojo que no se fijó en las furtivas miradas que cada tanto le lanzaba el azabache. Unas horas después, Shizune se acercó para decirle que regresaría a Konoha antes debido a una migraña que la aquejaba, Naruto se despidió de su madrastra y continuó en la plática con el duque. Poco a poco los invitados se retiraban y en algún momento el rubio se dio cuenta que llevaba horas platicando solamente con Gaara, los hermanos de éste en algún momento se habían marchado a bailar.

–Gaara, creo que sería mejor si buscara a Temari para pedirle que me platique sobre Suna y…

– ¿Te da miedo quedarte a solas conmigo, Naruto? No tienes de qué preocuparte, hay mucha gente que sería testigo de que no estamos haciendo nada moralmente indebido. –Naruto echó una mirada de reojo a su alrededor, comprobando las palabras de Gaara. –De verdad sólo quiero que seamos amigos. Eres el primer amigo real que tengo y no me gustaría perderte por una tontería como esta, así que te pido una disculpa por haberte incomodado de esa manera el día de tu visita. Prometo que no llevaré nuestra relación más allá de lo permitido, además…

–Además, ¿qué, Gaara? –preguntó ante el repentino mutismo de su acompañante.

–Además, al mirarte a los ojos. –Naruto contuvo el aliento ante la repentina cercanía del otro. –Me doy cuenta que serías incapaz de traicionar a Sasuke.

–Gaara, es que yo…

–No necesitas decírmelo. –le interrumpió con firmeza. –Lo sé, amas a Sasuke. Él es muy afortunado. Y si no puedo tenerte a mi lado como mi esposo, me gustaría al menos conservar tu amistad, ¿es posible eso, Naruto?

– ¡Claro que sí, amigo! –exclamó con alegría después de pensarlo un par de segundos. Es lo que él había deseado desde un principio. –Y yo soy muy afortunado por tener tu amistad.

Gaara sonrió al ver la sonrisa tan natural de Naruto. Lo que le decía era la verdad, si la única forma de permanecer a su lado era siendo un amigo incondicional, lo haría. Naruto era como un soplo de aire fresco en su monótona vida y no quería perderlo. Aún lamentaba profundamente el haberlo besado una última vez, pero poco a poco el arrepentimiento daba paso a un singular recuerdo mezclado con cariño y secretamente esperaba que Naruto no olvidara ese beso, su orgullo ansiaba dejar una marca permanente en el rubio. Tal vez se estaba haciendo mucho más daño al permanecer junto al Namikaze, pero en esta ocasión era su propia elección.

–Es hora de irnos, Naruto. –le llamó Sasuke. Con una sonrisa y un leve asentimiento, Naruto se despidió de Gaara para dirigirse junto con el resto de la familia directamente al carruaje que los esperaba. –Duque, gracias por la invitación. –caminaron juntos hasta la salida, sintiendo la fresca brisa nocturna alborotar sus cabellos.

–Tenemos un pequeño problema. –señaló Minato al interior del carruaje. –Shizune se llevó el segundo carruaje, así que iremos un poco justos de espacio.

–Sólo tenemos cuatro lugares. –murmuró Kakashi. –Y Lady Aburame es la única dama. No creo apropiado que Hinata viaje en las piernas de un hombre que no es su marido.

–Bien, yo no veo el problema. Sasuke puede quedarse y enviaremos el carruaje más tarde. –dijo Naruto. –O puedo quedarme yo, estoy seguro que a Gaara no le molestaría hacerme compañía un rato más.

– ¡De ninguna manera! –exclamó el moreno. –Si alguien debe quedarse, será Kakashi.

–Bajo otras circunstancias, aceptaría de muy buena gana. –explicó Hatake. –Pero mañana partiré al amanecer. No sería educado de mi parte el tener que despertar al duque a una hora inhumana. Y sobre un segundo viaje, me temo que no es posible. Ya es tarde y el camino puede estar repleto de peligros para un hombre que viaja solo.

–Entonces que se quede Minato. –repuso exasperado Sasuke.

– ¡Mi papá no puede quedarse, teme! Es el único que cuida a Shizune por las noches, sabes lo mal que se pone. Quédate tú, teme.

–De ninguna manera me quedaré a merced de tu amiguito Gaara. –repuso con sorna.

– ¿Por qué no se callan todos y suben de una vez al carruaje? Naruto se irá sobre las piernas de Sasuke y el asunto está terminado. –dijo Minato con sabiduría. Estaba cansado y quería llegar a dormir cuanto antes, lo último que deseaba era perder el tiempo con caprichos de su primogénito. –Ni se te ocurra replicar, Naruto, estoy cansado.

–No pensaba quejarme, papá. –admitió Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro que no pasó desapercibida para su padre.

El pequeño grupo de los Uchiha viajó el corto trayecto hasta el palacio de Konoha con Naruto sobre las piernas de Sasuke. El conde Uchiha tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para ignorar el roce de su entrepierna con el firme trasero del rubio. Maldijo a Minato por milésima vez cuando Naruto movió sus caderas, restregándose mientras entretenía a todos con sus habituales comentarios. El traqueteo del carruaje aumentaba más la fricción y Naruto no ayudaba en nada con su terrible manía de moverse demasiado. ¿Era imposible para el dobe quedarse quieto un par de minutos? Esperaba que algún dios escuchara su muda súplica y le permitiera llegar a su habitación sin que nadie notara el bulto que comenzaba a crecer. Y también esperaba que el rubio fuera lo suficientemente tonto como para pasar por alto la dureza que presionaba contra su trasero. El viaje fue mucho más largo de lo que recordaba. Sasuke aguardó pacientemente a que todos bajaran del carruaje para poder cerrar su abrigo hasta el último botón y correr a su recámara.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke?

–Supongo que huye de mí. –le respondió Naruto a Minato de manera distraída, sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro. –Papá, eres maravilloso.

–No entiendo. –suspiró Minato al observar a su hijo correr escaleras arriba tarareando feliz una vieja melodía. –Realmente hay ocasiones en las que no logro comprenderte, Naruto.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke azotó la puerta de su habitación al llegar, sin importarle que el ruido pudiera despertar a los demás. Se dirigió directamente hacia el amplio ventanal para abrirlo, dejando que el fresco viento nocturno se colara en el lugar para ayudarlo a refrescarse. Con movimientos frenéticos se deshizo del abrigo y de la chaqueta, abriendo de un tirón la blanca camisa para dejar su pecho al descubierto y lograr que la brisa calmara su agitado corazón. Chasqueó la lengua molesto al recordar el trasero de Naruto frotándose contra su miembro, el sutil olor a cítricos del rubio, lo firme que se sentía su cuerpo…

– ¡Maldición! –gruñó. Su entrepierna no parecía querer calmarse y palpitaba peligrosamente bajo sus pantalones. ¿Por qué demonios le sucedía eso a él? Sasuke Uchiha, por quien las mujeres suspiraban, necesitaba ayuda de inmediato. Y el único que podía resolver su problema se hallaba encerrado del otro lado de la pared, seguramente ajeno al instinto animal que había despertado en el conde. Acarició su entrepierna aún por sobre la ropa y gimió bajito. No, él no se encargaría de bajar esa erección. Era hora de una buena charla con Naruto. Se dirigió hacia la puerta que los mantenía separados, sin sorprenderse por encontrarla cerrada.

– ¡Dobe, abre esta maldita puerta ahora! –exclamó, golpeando ligeramente la madera. No escuchó ni un solo ruido proveniente del otro lado. Gruñó una vez más, frustrado y cansado de la situación. Sasuke miró su cama y supo que sería imposible poder conciliar el sueño en ese estado. Salió de la habitación, si la puerta que comunicaba ambos cuartos estaba cerrada, la puerta principal de la recámara de Naruto debería de estar abierta todavía.

Naruto, contrario a su marido, llegó tranquilamente a su alcoba sin poder borrar la sonrisita de satisfacción del rostro. ¡Ahora sabía que el frío conde Sasuke Uchiha no era inmune a su cuerpo! Porque Sasuke era un tonto si creía que él no había notado nada. ¿Cómo no notar una palpitante dureza presionando contra su trasero? A pesar de todas las capas de tela que lo separaban, a Naruto no le quedaba ninguna duda de que eso que sintió en su espalda baja durante todo el trayecto no era otra cosa que el miembro despierto del moreno. Claro, tampoco podía negar que Sasuke no despertaba ciertas sensaciones en él. Era imposible resistirse al encanto del conde, a su blanca piel y a sus firmes labios. Recordaba el día que lo desvistió… si Sasuke no estuviera enfermo, seguramente él habría saltado de inmediato sobre ese apetecible pecho y lo hubiese mordisqueado hasta dejar rojizas marcas por todo el lugar. Y sus abdominales ¡su respiración se agitaba al recordar el par de músculos que sobresalían en el perfecto abdomen! Tomó un par de bocanadas de aire y mandó a una doncella a preparar una tina con agua fría. No podría dormir con ese fuego corriendo por sus venas.

Una vez en la tina, dejó que el agua fría hiciera su trabajo al llevarse la ardiente sensación que le recorría el cuerpo. Escuchó unos ruidos en la puerta, pero los ignoró; necesitaba un momento para relajarse y despejar su cabeza repleta de pensamientos lujuriosos. El ruido de unos pasos acercándose le hizo suponer que seguramente se trataba de su padre, que necesitaba los documentos que Kakashi se llevaría por la mañana. Naruto se puso de pie de un salto y tomó una toalla cercana para envolverla alrededor de sus caderas, saliendo del baño sin prestar atención a la figura que se adentraba en su recámara, pues los papeles se encontraban en el extremo opuesto.

– ¡Papá! Lo olvidé por completo, pero estos son los documentos que debe de llevar ante el notario. Asegúrate de decirle a Kakashi que consiga la… –casi deja caer la toalla que cubría su desnudez al girar y darse cuenta que la figura frente a él no pertenecía a Minato. –Sa-Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Eh, n-no era mi intención, pero necesitaba hablar contigo. Volveré mañana. –Sasuke habló tan rápido que al rubio le costó un poco de tiempo descifrarlo, después salió del lugar sin detenerse a pensarlo. Si paraba a pensar aunque fuera un segundo, se arriesgaba a saltar sobre Naruto y devorarlo ahí mismo. Necesitaba una charla medianamente decente con Naruto o caería una vez más en los acuerdos que al rubio le solían gustar, y para ello necesitaba su cerebro funcionando al cien por ciento, por lo que hablar en ese momento no sería la mejor opción. No lo haría mientras su cerebro sólo se concentrara en el perfecto cuerpo de Naruto.

Se refugió en la biblioteca, su estudio no era un lugar seguro por el momento, no con los cientos de bocetos que había allí con el rostro de Naruto dibujado en ellos. Buscó un poco de licor y se sirvió en una copa, esperando que el líquido pudiera calmar el fuego que crecía en su interior. Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía ver a la perfección la espalda de Naruto y su firme trasero apenas cubierto por la húmeda toalla. Era inútil pretender que el bulto en sus pantalones no existía. ¿Por qué no había visto antes a Naruto desnudo? Era una delicia a la vista. Definitivamente mañana hablaría con él para ponerle un fin a esa estupidez de los cuartos separados. Quería a Naruto en su cama y no iba a esperar más para tenerlo. Se dejó caer sobre una silla, subiendo los pies en el viejo escritorio para contemplar los cambios que poco a poco comenzaban a rehabilitar el aspecto de la biblioteca. Necesitaba distraerse con cualquier cosa que no fuera Naruto para calmar su dolorosa erección.

El rubio conde se vistió con un par de pantalones y una camisa para dormir de tela muy fina y casi transparente. Tomó una de las batas que utilizaba para no parecer tan obvio en su intento de seducción antes de abrir la puerta que comunicaba su habitación con la de Sasuke.

– ¿Teme? –la recámara del conde estaba completamente a oscuras y no había nadie en la cama. – ¿Dónde demonios estás?

Tal vez no era el momento indicado para seducir a Sasuke y poner en marcha la segunda parte de su plan, ya era tarde y seguramente el pelinegro estaba cansado por la fiesta de Gaara, así que prefirió volver a su cama. Lo volvería a intentar cuando el moreno estuviera más tranquilo, descansando en su propia habitación. A pesar de lo ajetreado del día, el sueño no se dignó a invadir sus ojos azules. Después de un par de vueltas en la cama tratando infructuosamente de conciliar el sueño, se dio por vencido. Tomó una vela y bajó a la biblioteca por un libro que lo aburriera lo suficiente como para caer rendido en poco tiempo, encontrándose con una sorpresa en la habitación repleta de libros.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? –el moreno se hallaba con los ojos cerrados, con la espalda recargada completamente en el sillón, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y las largas piernas sobre el escritorio junto a una copa de licor.

–Eso es lo que yo debería de preguntarte, dobe.

–No podía dormir. –respondió con sencillez, acercándose al primer mueble para inspeccionar los libros, de espaldas a Sasuke. – ¿De qué querías hablar?

El conde abrió uno de sus ojos para mirar al rubio de reojo y se arrepintió al instante. Se veía muy atractivo con la ligera ropa que vestía y podía adivinar la silueta de su anatomía a través de las finas prendas. Volvió a sentir la boca seca y el bulto que apenas se estaba calmando reapareció en sus pantalones. Bajó las piernas del escritorio para sentarse de manera correcta mientras observaba sin ningún disimulo a su rubio esposo.

–Parece que te divertiste mucho en esa fiesta. –claro, aún no olvidaba las miradas que el pelirrojo le lanzaba discretamente a su esposo. Odiaría admitir que durante toda la fiesta sintió un ardor en la boca del estómago cada vez que miraba a su rubio esposo riéndose de las anécdotas del duque. Naruto era muy atractivo, podía conquistar la atención de quién quisiera y eso definitivamente no le gustaba a Sasuke.

–Sí, fue divertido. El duque Gaara es una persona amable y sus hermanos también son personas bastante agradables. ¿Tú no te divertiste, teme?

–Por si lo olvidas, dobe, yo estaba tratando un asunto importante con Shikamaru que me impidió disfrutar se esa "divertidísima fiesta" –repuso molesto.

– ¿De eso querías hablar? ¿De Gaara? –preguntó, esta vez volviéndose para mirar a Sasuke de frente. Encendió un par de velas más antes de cruzarse de brazos para esperar la respuesta del moreno.

–Tal vez. Te veías muy interesado en lo que él decía.

–Era su fiesta y él es un amigo, por supuesto que debía de mostrarme interesado en lo que él decía.

–Quizá estabas _demasiado_ interesado, dobe.

–Muy bien, oficialmente admito que no sé a qué te refieres, idiota.

–La pregunta es simple, ¿será Gaara tu primer amante, dobe? –inquirió tranquilamente, tomando su copa y mirando una vela arder a través del amberino líquido.

Esa no era exactamente la clase de conversación que Sasuke tenía planeada. Él sólo quería hablar sobre ciertas libertades que ambos podían tomarse para hacer más placentera su relación, libertades como quitar el cerrojo de la puerta que los separaba, pero el recordar a Naruto felizmente del brazo de Gaara le provocó una revolución en su estómago junto a un arranque de furia inexplicable. Aún no entendía del todo por qué no quería que Naruto mirara a nadie más que a él.

– ¿Perdiste la cabeza, conde estúpido?

–No, no lo hice. Sólo responde la pregunta.

–Te estas confundiendo, teme. –dijo muy serio.

– ¿Te gusta Gaara? Es un hombre honrado y educado. He escuchado que muchas doncellas andan tras él.

–Teme… –el tono era de advertencia, Sasuke se estaba metiendo en terrenos peligrosos.

–Sería un excelente candidato para ser tu amante. Aunque… –se puso de pie, caminando lentamente hacia Naruto. –Creo que él sería muy aburrido en la cama.

–Eso ya me tocará a mí averiguarlo, conde bastardo. –contestó sin pensarlo, con una sonrisa ladina que había aprendido de su propio esposo.

Las palabras de Naruto fueron la gota que derramó el vaso. La paciencia de Sasuke llegó a cero y cubrió la distancia que faltaba con una larga zancada, tomó al rubio del brazo y él pudo ver como los ojos negros se tornaban de color carmesí.

– ¡No! No voy a permitírtelo, Naruto. No dejaré que te revuelques con la puta de Gaara, ¿entendiste?

– ¿Vas a darme órdenes, idiota? No serás tú quién me diga a quién puedo o no puedo ver.

–De ninguna manera, usuratonkachi. No te vas a acostar con ese estúpido pelirrojo aburrido debajo de mis narices, te lo ordeno. No te vas a acostar con nadie. No creas que por ser un niño rico podrás hacer lo que se te pega la gana.

–Suéltame, teme. –el rubio se revolvió, pero el agarre de Sasuke era poderoso. – ¿Te atreves a darme una orden?

–Claro que sí, porque eres mío, dobe.

–No soy tu maldita propiedad, estúpido. ¡Ve aprendiendo que no te haré caso! Yo me acostaré con quien se me empalme la polla.

Naruto sintió el fuerte golpe contra la pared en su espalda. Sasuke lo miraba con rabia mientras lo estampaba contra la pared más cercana. Colocó el antebrazo sobre el cuello de Naruto, impidiéndole que respirara adecuadamente.

–No dejaré que nadie te toque, ¿comprendes, imbécil?

–Lo que comprendo es que estás rompiendo el acuerdo que teníamos.

Sasuke aflojó el agarre y Naruto pudo tomar una gran bocanada de aire, llevándose las manos hasta la adolorida garganta.

– ¿Qué acuerdo?

–Vaya, ¿no lo recuerdas, teme? –susurró. –El acuerdo de nuestro matrimonio.

–Explícate.

–Tú aceptaste casarte conmigo a cambio de que ambos mantuviéramos nuestra independencia. Tú podrías conservar a tu amante y yo podría buscar un amante para mí, ese fue el matrimonio de conveniencia que pactamos.

– ¡A la mierda con esa estupidez! ¿Me creíste tan tonto como para aceptar de buena gana que te largaras a revolcar con cuanta puta te encuentres? No soy idiota, Naruto.

–Bien, entonces ahora tú explícame qué debo de hacer, porque si rompes nuestro acuerdo entonces este matrimonio habrá sido un verdadero fiasco. –repuso con tranquilidad ignorando los alocados latidos de su corazón. ¿Acaso Sasuke estaba celoso de Gaara? ¿Podría significar que sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos?

–Lo harás, será esto… –los ardientes labios de Sasuke reclamaron los suyos y no se pudo ni quiso negar. Las ansiosas manos lanzaron lejos la bata que llevaba y rompieron de un tirón la delgada camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

Sasuke lo besaba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en cualquier instante y a él no podía importarle menos que el mundo dejara de girar en ese mismo momento. Se estaba quemando en las llamas de Sasuke y ahí deseaba quedarse el mayor tiempo posible. Abrió la boca para permitir que la húmeda invasora entrara y recorriera su cavidad a gusto. ¡S, eso era lo que estaba esperando! Las inquietas manos acariciaron el pecho, deteniéndose a pellizcar una rosada tetilla y Naruto gimió dentro del beso. Se aferró con fuerza a los negros cabellos de Sasuke cuando éste decidió abandonar los labios para lamer la oreja y toda la longitud del cuello. También se pegó tanto al cuerpo ajeno que sintió a la perfección el miembro del moreno rozar contra su propia entrepierna despierta.

–Dobe, te mostraré lo que es un verdadero hombre en la cama… después de follarte, ni siquiera pensarás en meter a Gaara entre tus piernas.

Esas palabras lo encendieron. Jaló la camisa abierta de Sasuke y se permitió disfrutar de toda la extensión del blanco pecho, mordiéndolo para dejarle marcas que durarían días en desaparecer. También aprovechó para succionar con fuerza un pedazo de exquisita piel sobre la clavícula, marcándola como propiedad privada de Naruto Namikaze. Sentía la respiración agitada y lava líquida en vez de sangre corriéndole por las venas. A la mierda la zorra de Karin, a la mierda la maldición y a la mierda esos horribles recuerdos que despertaban a Sasuke con pesadillas. Esa noche, el conde sería suyo mientras se hundían juntos en la feroz vorágine de pasión.

–Teme... ¡ah! –las manos de Sasuke le estrujaron el trasero con frenesí y eso se sentía endemoniadamente bien. Usando las manos que recorrían su trasero como apoyo, enredó las piernas en las caderas del conde y Sasuke aprovechó para llevarlo alzado hasta uno de los dos escritorios. La copa de cristal se rompió en cientos de pedazos cuando el moreno barrió con uno de sus brazos todo lo que había sobre el escritorio.

–Verás lo bueno que puedo ser, dobe.

Gimió extasiado, apoyando ambos pies sobre la madera del escritorio y permitiendo que su esposo se acomodara entre sus piernas. Golpeó la madera con el puño al sentir que los hábiles labios de Sasuke tomaban una de sus tetillas, mojándola con la cálida saliva. No era un experto en el tema del sexo, pero dejó que sus instintos tomaran el control de la situación, obligándole a enredar sus manos detrás de la nuca del conde para dirigirlo hacia su cuello mientras sus caderas se movían rítmicamente, frotándose contra su amante como animal en celo.

La voz de Naruto gimiendo era increíblemente excitante, las caricias del rubio amenazaban con hacerle perder la cordura en cualquier instante y el vaivén de sus caderas era una promesa de un futuro éxtasis que se permitiría disfrutar. Mordió con suavidad el mentón y la delicada piel del cuello de Naruto, reconociendo de inmediato ese lugar como uno de los puntos erógenos de su esposo. Cierto, en la ciudad tenía una reputación de mujeriego infalible, pero como siempre se repetía: seguramente ni siquiera se había acostado con una décima parte de lo que imaginaban. Aunque esa décima parte había contribuido bastante con su reputación al asegurar el extraordinario desempeño del conde en las artes amatorias, pero en esta ocasión, sería Naruto el único que tendría la verdad para afirmar o negar tales rumores.

Naruto se revolvió sobre el escritorio al sentir una mano de Sasuke acariciar su abdomen antes de bajar en un recorrido sensual hacia su miembro, colándose por debajo de la tela. Su cuerpo se arqueó y sus labios dejaron escapar un ardiente jadeo de placer.

–Maldito teme… ¡ah! –sus caderas se movieron al mismo ritmo de la mano de Sasuke, aumentando el hormigueo en su entrepierna. Las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba por primera vez eran muy diferentes a las veces que él, encerrado en la obscuridad de su habitación, buscaba satisfacer su deseo de placer. –Teme… ¡Ah! ¡Sí! voy a… ¡Ah!

–Vaya, entonces es cierto que eres virgen. No aguantaste mucho. –susurró en el oído, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de su amante seguido por una sustancia caliente en su mano. Sonrió con superioridad mientras lamía con asombrosa sensualidad los dedos cubiertos de blanca leche.

–No te atrevas a decir nada más, teme… o juro que te partiré la cara. –replicó con el rostro completamente sonrojado y respirando con rapidez.

–No seré delicado contigo sólo porque es tu primera vez.

–No estaba pidiéndote delicadeza.

Sasuke continuaba con esa maldita sonrisa ladina mientras desataba sus pantalones para liberar su necesitado miembro. Naruto se permitió observarlo con detenimiento: el rostro cubierto de sudor, el ligero sonrojo en las blancas mejillas, los brillantes ojos rojos… adoraba a ese estúpido conde y estaba más enamorado de él de lo que hubiese querido imaginar. Se sorprendió por descubrir tan asombrosa revelación en un momento como ese, un par de instantes antes de que Sasuke pudiese entrar en su cuerpo y marcarlo para siempre. Estaba a punto de follar con el Uchiha y Naruto apenas se daba cuenta de la magnitud de sus sentimientos por él. Obligó a su cerebro a que se olvidara por un momento del deseo que lo consumía para enfocarse en lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Luego de pensar un par de segundos, llegó a la conclusión de que tenía dos opciones: la primera, mandar a la mierda todo y dejarse caer en el abismo de la pasión junto a Sasuke que era lo que su cuerpo le exigía a gritos, pero con ello también quemaría su último as bajo la manga. La segunda opción consistía en, a pesar de lo mucho que le doliera, obligarse a sí mismo a detener la locura que estaba cometiendo hasta asegurarse de que Sasuke no volvería a buscar a Karin. Era difícil que su cerebro analizara los beneficios de cada opción mientras se ofuscaba su buen juicio con la sensación de un dedo penetrando la virgen cavidad.

– ¡Teme! –gritó al mismo tiempo que la tibieza de la boca de Sasuke invadía toda la longitud de su miembro. Sus ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos… ya había tomado una decisión. –Detente un momento, Sasuke.

–Sólo cállate y disfrútalo, idiota. –le contestó, olvidándose por ahora del miembro de su esposo. Un dedo había logrado infiltrarse al interior del rubio, moviéndose en círculos y nublándole la vista por el placer. –Yo me encargaré de todo.

–Te digo que pares.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Naruto? Eres mío. –Naruto se apoyó en los codos, jalando la mano de Sasuke para retirar el dedo de su interior, sintiéndose extrañamente vacío e incompleto.

–Entonces dime, ¿qué pasa con Karin? –Sasuke pensó que ni siquiera un balde de agua helada podría haber cortado la pasión con tanta rapidez.

– ¿Por qué preguntas por ella en un momento así?

–Sasuke, si decides continuar… entonces aceptas que este matrimonio será real. –Naruto pasó saliva al notar el mutismo de su amante, pero se animó a seguir. –Un matrimonio de conveniencia, como lo es el nuestro, es fácil de llevar porque no hay ninguna clase de sentimientos problemáticos entre nosotros.

–Estás hablando justo como Shikamaru.

–Pon atención, Sasuke. –le reclamó con un poco de molestia. Naruto separó a Sasuke de su cuerpo para poder sentarse sobre el escritorio, cubriendo su desnudez con los jirones de tela. –Entre nosotros no hay ningún sentimiento de amor ni de posesión, de esa manera la relación entre nosotros ha ido relativamente bien y podríamos seguir conviviendo así durante mucho tiempo. Pero si damos un paso hacia un matrimonio real, nos comportaremos como tal.

–Eres un imbécil. –siseó el moreno furioso, volviendo a acomodar sus pantalones. –Si no quieres follar, sólo tenías que decirlo, no es necesario que inventaras toda esa absurda palabrería.

–Yo jamás dije que no quería hacerlo contigo, teme. –le recordó. –Pero si vamos a follar, te quiero en exclusiva. No estoy dispuesto a compartirte con la ramera de Karin.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

–Es por ella que nuestro matrimonio es una conveniencia, Sasuke. Yo… si has puesto un poco de atención en mí, sabrás que soy el tipo de persona que cuando desarrolla sentimientos por alguien, lo hace en serio, teme. –esta vez sí consiguió atraer la atención del pelinegro. –Acostarte conmigo sin el objetivo principal de engendrar pequeños Sasukes o lo que es lo mismo, por simple placer, significaría olvidar nuestro matrimonio de conveniencia y yo…

– ¿Estás diciendo que te enamorarías de mí? –Sasuke preguntó con un tono casi sarcástico.

–Sí, teme. Podría enamorarme de ti. –respondió Naruto con voz baja, ocultándole sus verdaderos sentimientos. –Yo olvidaría todas esas absurdas reglas que impuse y me convertiría verdaderamente en tu esposo. Te pertenecería solo a ti… sin ningún amante de por medio. Pero por esa misma razón, yo exijo lo mismo de ti. Te quiero sólo para mí y tendrías que renunciar para siempre a Karin.

Sasuke lo observaba perplejo, asimilando el peso de cada palabra porque aún no llegaba a entender mucho de lo que pasaba ¿qué tenía que ver Karin con su relación? ¡Por todos los Uchiha! No había vuelto a tocar a esa mujer desde que probó la embriagante miel que eran los labios de Naruto. De hecho, no había vuelto a desear a nadie con la misma fuerza con la que deseaba a ese endemoniado rubio. Parpadeó un par de veces sin dejar de mirar los hermosos zafiros azules del rubio, intentando despejar su mente para pensar con claridad.

–Ya veo que sólo yo sería fiel, teme. –susurró al notar en los ojos negros clara confusión, interpretando equivocadamente los pensamientos del conde. –Lo siento, pero no dormiré contigo hasta que decidas dejar a Karin para siempre.

Sasuke se quedó estático en su lugar mientras Naruto se ponía de pie y tomaba la olvidada bata antes de ponérsela para escapar a su propio dormitorio. La mente de Sasuke no dejaba de dar vueltas a un mismo asunto: ¿por qué Naruto insistía en sacar a colación el tema de Karin? Lo pensó un par de minutos y la respuesta acudió como por arte de magia a sus pensamientos. ¡Gaara! La casa de ese duque estaba peligrosamente cerca de la casa de Karin, así que era posible que el pelirrojo hubiera notado las visitas de Sasuke, informándoselo de inmediato a su "amigo" Naruto. Su esposo jamás creería que él había acudido con su antigua amante solamente por la promesa de opio, al menos no con toda la reputación que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Suspiró, encontrándose repentinamente agotado. Debía de aclarar ese asunto con Naruto cuanto antes, pero primero tenía que deshacerse de una buena vez por todas de sus malditos fantasmas del pasado. Mañana, se dijo, hablaría con Karin para concluir ese capítulo en su vida y volver a los brazos de Naruto para ofrecerle el tipo de matrimonio que él le había propuesto esa noche.

"_Sí, teme. Podría enamorarme de ti."_

–Maldita sea, dobe. –dijo para sí mismo mientras buscaba otra copa para servirse un poco más de licor. –Yo ya estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti.

El licor color ámbar se derramó por todo el suelo. Sasuke cayó de rodillas, sujetándose el ojo izquierdo, el cual punzaba con tanto dolor que le cortó el aliento. Entre sus dedos alcanzaban a escaparse pequeños ríos de sangre.

–Na-Naruto… –quiso gritar por ayuda, pero su voz era apenas un murmullo que no traspasaría los gruesos muros de la biblioteca.

La sensación de dolor se incrementaba con el tiempo mientras que su visión se volvía borrosa. Sasuke dejó caer su peso sobre el suelo, sin dejar de sujetarse el ojo. Sentía como si alguien estuviese marcando su ojo izquierdo con fuego. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban gritó desesperado el nombre de su esposo, pero sus gritos resonaron contra las paredes cubiertas de libros, sin provocar siquiera un eco. Decidió, entonces, sucumbir ante la oscuridad.

Las cosas no mejoraron dentro del sueño. El conde se hallaba dentro de un abismo obscuro bastante conocido y se preguntó por qué las pesadillas habían regresado justamente ese día. Desesperado, sin lograr vislumbrar ningún camino, dio unos pasos entre las sombras. Sabía que en poco tiempo aparecería esa brillante luz azul y respiró complacido al verla emerger como un pequeño punto en la lejanía. Hasta ese momento, todo ocurría en la misma secuencia, sin embargo esta vez no se sentía como un verdadero sueño. Sasuke estaba mucho más consciente de sus acciones que en las últimas veces.

– ¡Dobe! –detuvo sus pasos y exclamó al reconocer ese color. ¿Cómo fue incapaz de darse cuenta antes? Esa luz azul tenía exactamente el mismo tono que los hermosos ojos zafiro del rubio.

El sueño, entonces, no continuó de la misma manera en la que habitualmente transcurría. La luz azul se hizo mucho más grande hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una pequeña esfera que pudo sostener entre sus manos. Esperaba que el suelo se abriera para caer en el acantilado y pasar a la parte en la que veía a Shizuka ahogándose, pero eso no ocurrió. En cambio, la esfera azul explotó en miles de pedazos, dispersándose por toda la obscuridad del lugar. Cada pequeño fragmento comenzó a ser devorado por sombras que salían de la inmensa negrura. Sasuke notó que el ojo izquierdo permanecía sangrando, justo como antes de caer en el sueño.

Las sombras que devoraban los pedazos de la esfera comenzaron a adquirir forma humana a medida que acababan con la poca luz que existía. Y mientras adquirían esa forma humana, los murmullos también se volvían mucho más entendibles y Sasuke deseó no poder escucharlos al comprender lo que decían:

–_Los Uchiha van a pagar con lo que más amas._

Sasuke sintió una opresión en el pecho y miró hacia abajo. Justo a la altura de su corazón había aparecido un agujero del que emanaba mucha sangre, formando un charco a sus pies. No dolía, pero lo más sorprendente eran las cientos de figuras obscuras sin rostro que estaban justo frente a él. Ya no había ningún fragmento de luz azul.

–_Sangre por sangre, Uchiha. Para detener una maldición forjada con sangre, se necesita un sacrificio del mismo valor. Sangre por sangre._

Su cerebro no alcanzaba a procesar nada de la nueva información. Estaba congelado ahí, mientras las sombras amenazaban con hacerle pagar con sangre la traición de uno de sus antepasados. Quiso correr, pero sus piernas eran de plomo. Una de las sombras, la que estaba a escasos centímetros de él, mostró una extraña sonrisa luminosa compuesta por dientes largos y afilados. Fue esa maquiavélica sonrisa la que saltó hacia él, dispuesto a devorarlo, por lo que cerró los ojos y todo terminó. El sueño llegó a su fin pero Sasuke no despertaría hasta que el sol se alzara en lo alto del horizonte, disipando las sombras que lo rodeaban.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando los colmillos de un lobo penetraron la carne de su brazo, despertó sobresaltado. Itachi Uchiha miró a su alrededor para asegurarse a sí mismo que eso sólo era otra extraña pesadilla, de esas que ya casi nunca soñaba. El moreno se recargó sobre la cabecera de la pequeña cama para tratar de recuperar el aliento, quitándose algunos cabellos que se pegaban a su frente cubierta por sudor.

–Tienes un sueño bastante pesado, ¿no es así, Deidara? –le susurró a la figura que dormía a su lado. El rubio ni siquiera se había movido un milímetro por la agitación de Itachi.

Sonrió, aún sin creer que después de todos esos años, Deidara continuaba a su lado. Cierto, no vivía en una lujosa mansión ni tenía todas las comodidades de las que podría gozar de no haber renunciado al título de conde, pero su pequeño tesoro rubio valía todo eso y mucho más. ¿Se arrepentía de algo? No, pero podía reprocharse el no estar cerca de Sasuke, pero sabía que su hermano lo estaba haciendo bien. Y las cosas sólo mejorarían para él ahora que Naruto se había colado en la vida de Sasuke para colmarla de ruido y alegría. Aunque su pequeño hermano lo negara, sabía que Sasuke estaba completamente feliz de que Naruto estuviera a su lado.

Todavía quedaba un paso más para que Sasuke rompiera la maldición, pero eso era algo que él no le podía revelar. Era el deber de su hermano el descubrir cómo romperla y esta vez, para siempre.

Miró a Deidara y acarició su cabello rubio, imaginando el hermoso color de sus ojos azules. Bajó su mirada hacia el cuello largo y perfecto, sin ninguna marca. El pecho estaba cubierto por una camisa de dormir, así que desabrochó el lazo para dejarlo al descubierto. Deidara no se movió mientras Itachi observaba el pecho semidesnudo. Cualquier otra persona diría que no era perfecto, pero para Itachi era toda una obra de arte. El moreno utilizó la punta de sus dedos para acariciar aquella cicatriz que hacía "imperfecto" el pecho de su amante. Era una cicatriz grande que atravesaba transversalmente el pectoral izquierdo, justo sobre el área del corazón. Itachi sintió la necesidad de apoyar la palma precisamente sobre esa zona, para sentir el suave latido del corazón y asegurarse que no era un sueño.

– ¿Pesadillas de nuevo?

–No pensé que despertarías. –contestó con sorpresa Itachi al notar los ojos azules abiertos.

–Suelo tener un sexto sentido que me alerta de pervertidos que intentan desnudarme en medio de la noche. –Deidara contestó bromeando, pero cambió su tono a uno más serio. – ¿Qué pasa, Itachi?

–Nada, sólo… –el rubio siguió la mirada preocupada de Itachi hasta descubrir que observaba fijamente esa cicatriz.

–Olvídalo. –rodeó la mano morena con la propia, apretándola con más fuerza contra el pecho, para que sintiera el fuerte latido de su corazón. –Lo importante es que estoy aquí, contigo.

–Casi te pierdo.

–No te atormentes recordando eso. –Deidara decidió ponerle fin a la conversación, seguir con ese mismo tema no le haría nada bien a la salud de su moreno amante. –Mejor piensa en que tendrás que hacerte responsable por desnudarme a medianoche.

Itachi sonrió de lado, acomodándose sobre el rubio para besarlo sin soltar la mano de Deidara. A través del beso le dio a conocer sus intenciones de continuar con algo mucho más interesante que un simple contacto entre sus labios. Deseaba volver a descubrir el cuerpo de su amante como lo habían hecho la primera vez y transmitirle todos esos sentimientos que le habían provocado despertar a media noche. Sentimientos de incertidumbre, miedo, ansiedad, amor… no habría soportado perderlo. No _soportaría_ perderlo una vez más.

–Espera, Itachi… ¿estás seguro? ¿Te sientes bien?

–Mejor que nunca, Deidara…

* * *

><p>.<p>

–Muy bien. –dijo Naruto después de observar durante un largo tiempo el mapa de Konoha. Ya había visitado las ruinas de la abadía y había dado un paseo por la zona norte donde una gran piedra estuvo a punto de caerle encima. Sin embargo, más allá del acantilado y antes de llegar al bosque, existía una zona de terreno cubierta por rocas que no había explorado. Tenía un ligero presentimiento sobre ese lugar, así que le preguntó a Madara que estaba frente a él en el cuarto que Naruto había reclamado como su propio estudio, justo a unos pasos de distancia del estudio donde Sasuke se pasaba el día pintando. – ¿Qué hay exactamente en este lugar?

–Creo que ya se lo había dicho, mi señor. –respondió con fingida cortesía. –Es un lugar estéril, sin ningún atractivo especial.

–No sé… creo que por las características del terreno podríamos encontrar minerales o piedras preciosas.

–Usted desea ver diamantes donde no los hay. –Madara sonreía, pero el brillo en sus ojos era inconfundible. –He explorado yo mismo esas tierras y no he encontrado nada que sea de utilidad.

–Quiero verlo yo mismo.

–Pensé que confiaría en mí. –replicó claramente molesto, levantándose de la silla. –Pero si no me cree, venga a dar una vuelta conmigo.

–Sí, es precisamente lo que haré. –Naruto contestó muy seguro de sí mismo. –Iré yo mismo a supervisar esas tierras, así como también supervisaré los libros de contabilidad que usted prometió hacerme llegar.

–Tendrá esos libros mañana mismo. –le aseguró el pelinegro. –Obito los traerá.

–Espero que así sea. ¿Le parece bien vernos dentro de dos horas en las caballerizas? –propuso el rubio, notando la sorpresa en los ojos de Madara.

–Pero, ¿no pensará…?

–Por supuesto que sí, "tío" Madara. –lo interrumpió. –Iremos a ese lugar hoy.

Madara Uchiha asintió, claramente molesto por la actitud del rubio. Salió del estudio después de esquivar a dos de los constructores que estaban a cargo de reparar esa habitación. Mientras caminaba hacia las caballerizas, observó con envidia el lugar. Poco a poco el castillo de Konoha recuperaba su antiguo brillo perdido, quedando justo como la mansión que él conoció cuando cumplió los doce años y llegó a vivir a Konoha. Su infancia no había sido fácil viviendo bajo la sombra de su hermano menor, Fugaku Uchiha, futuro conde de Konoha. Siempre detestó a Fugaku y a sus hijos, pero debía de admitir que su medio hermano no tenía la culpa de que él, Madara, fuese un hijo bastardo del abuelo de Sasuke. Al menos el viejo había tenido la sensatez de reconocerlo como su hijo y darle el apellido Uchiha antes de que muriera, sin embargo era demasiado tarde para obtener el título de conde. Una vez más, siguió viviendo a la sombra de su hermano mientras se dedicaba a los pequeños deberes del castillo, tales como la administración y el manejo del campo. Y ahora, debía continuar viviendo bajo las órdenes de su sobrino y, peor aún, de un doncel como Naruto.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse justo a la hora acordada a un Naruto dispuesto a montar. No le quedó más remedio que ensillar a su propio caballo y comenzar el viaje hacia el norte. Iban solos, Sasuke había salido muy temprano de Konoha para tratar de solucionar el problema de Hinata y Minato estaba a cargo de coordinar a los trabajadores que estaban arreglando el castillo. Madara lo llevó a través de un camino diferente pero igualmente hermoso. Había pocos árboles y el largo césped cubría el lugar. Naruto se separó un poco del Uchiha para explorar la zona por su propia cuenta, pero una de las hábiles manos del moreno jaló las riendas del caballo para forzarlo a seguir la ruta que él trazaba.

–No se separe de mí, Lord. Este lugar es muy peligroso.

–Yo no veo ningún peligro. –apuntó Naruto.

–Quizá no lo sepa, pero más allá de esos árboles… –señaló una pequeña arboleda que estaba a escasos quince metros. –El terreno se vuelve extremadamente frágil.

–Quiero ir para allá. –dijo con decisión. –Tengo un muy buen presentimiento.

Madara bufó molesto y Naruto pensó que ese gesto debía de ser característico de los Uchiha, pues su propio esposo solía hacerlo cuando estaba molesto. Ahogó una sonrisa y siguió al pelinegro a través del bosque, mientras reflexionaba sobre la piedra verde que llevaba en la mano. Casi lo había olvidado, pero esa piedra que encontró cuando estuvo a punto de morir en el río, definitivamente era una esmeralda. Y debió de salir de algún lado, porque las hermosas esmeraldas no caían del cielo. Estaba bastante seguro de que en algún lugar de esos terrenos había una mina y debía de encontrarla, de esa manera Konoha volvería a prosperar. Cabalgaron en silencio hasta que el bosque y el pasto comenzaron a desaparecer, convirtiéndose en un terreno de piedra suave y quebradiza. Naruto observó que, más adelante, terminaba el suelo dando paso a un acantilado profundo.

–Aquí termina el lugar. Como puede ver, mi Lord, no hay nada de interés.

Naruto no estaba tan seguro. Obligó a su yegua a caminar despacio sobre ese terreno hasta aproximarse a la orilla del acantilado. Abajo, además de afiladas piedras, corría un río plateado que serpenteaba tranquilamente en un cañón profundo, labrado a través de miles de años. Siguió río arriba con la mirada, preguntándose si llevaría a la mina que esperaba encontrar. Si ese río alimentaba al riachuelo en el que se encontró la esmeralda, entonces por fin tendría una pista que seguir. El grito de dolor de Madara Uchiha lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó a ver a su pariente político, el cual se sostenía el brazo derecho del que salía bastante sangre al tiempo que se bajaba de un salto del caballo.

– ¡Madara! –gritó Naruto. Estaba a punto de espolear a su caballo para que avanzara cuando un agudo dolor le atravesó el muslo derecho. Naruto soltó las riendas de su caballo, cayendo sobre el hombro derecho. En el muslo destacaba una flecha decorada con plumas blancas de ave. La herida le dolía horrores, pero afortunadamente no sangraba mucho ya que la propia flecha aún clavada en la carne ayudaba a contener la hemorragia. Se tomó un tiempo para sentarse y mirar lo que sucedía. Frente a él, un hombre desconocido vestido con una capa negra, forcejeaba contra Madara. Una tercera yegua que pertenecía al desconocido, se alejaba a todo galope para perderse en el bosque, mientras el caballo de propio Uchiha se agitaba atemorizado ante la lucha de su dueño contra el otro sujeto.

El extraño encontró una abertura en la defensa del Uchiha y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, logrando que Madara cayera al suelo como peso muerto. Con un objetivo menos, levantó la mirada negra y se dirigió al rubio que jadeaba en el suelo muy cerca del acantilado. Naruto observaba con sorpresa como el desconocido ahora caminaba hacia él. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero la herida en el muslo se lo impedía. Notó con cierto horror que el hombro sobre el cual cayó se hallaba con una forma antinatural y todo el brazo no respondía a sus órdenes. El sujeto lo intentó patear, pero Naruto giró hacia la izquierda para esquivarlo. Con una habilidad impresionante, el desconocido se sentó a horcajadas sobre Naruto. El Namikaze no podía defenderse bien con el brazo derecho inmovilizado y con dolor. Pensó que quizá era su fin.

"_Maldición. Hay tantas cosas que no he hecho. Debí decirle a Sasuke que lo quiero, debí de entregarme a él cuando tuve la oportunidad y hacer un testamento para dejar al teme protegido. Tampoco le pedí perdón apropiadamente a Gaara ni le agradecí a Kakashi lo mucho que se ha preocupado por mí. No abracé a papá hoy antes de salir, ni he jugado últimamente con Ino. No quería despedirme de esta manera. Lo siento tanto…"_

El tipo, sin ninguna arma a la mano, clavó los negros e inhumanos ojos sobre la flecha que sobresalía en el muslo del rubio. Naruto gritó de dolor cuando el desconocido extrajo sin ninguna delicadeza la flecha. Observó con terror que el otro levantaba la flecha muy alto, con toda la intención de clavársela en el pecho.

– ¡Naruto! –no sabía si ese había sido un grito que sólo escuchó él en su imaginación, pero agradecía que lo hubiese sacado de su pasividad, infundiéndole fuerzas para salir de esa situación.

"_No. Aún no puedo morir. No me iré sin luchar."_

Se obligó a recurrir a sus reflejos e instintos primitivos. Cuando estuvo seguro que el sujeto movería su mano para encajar la flecha en el corazón, levantó la rodilla para golpear al sujeto en la entrepierna, tomó un poco de tierra y se la lanzó a los ojos para escapar del ataque.

A lo lejos, observó la figura de un jinete dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia donde él estaba. Pensó, con cierta ilusión infantil, que tal vez se trataba de Sasuke quién había ido a rescatarlo, pero no podía estar seguro porque aún estaba muy lejos para verlo con claridad. Naruto se intentó poner a gatas para escapar de ahí, pero el sujeto detrás de él, aún con los ojos cerrados por el puñado de tierra, lo jaló del tobillo de la pierna sana, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y golpeándose fuertemente el mentón contra el rocoso suelo. Jadeó de dolor y su mente se nubló por unos instantes.

– ¡Muere bastardo! –exclamó el desconocido, tomando una roca pesada dispuesto a golpearlo en la cabeza.

Escuchó al otro sujeto hablar y, seguido de eso, un crujido alarmante resonó bajo su cuerpo. El piso se resquebrajó y desapareció en un instante, llevándose consigo al sujeto que había intentado asesinarlo. Naruto también estuvo a punto de caer, pero él alcanzó a agarrarse de la orilla con su brazo izquierdo. Su cuerpo quedó colgando en el borde del acantilado mientras escuchaba los gritos del desconocido antes de caer entre las afiladas rocas. El rubio intentó controlar su desesperación, pues la situación no era nada sencilla. Madara estaba inconsciente en algún lugar cercano y el jinete tardaría un poco más en llegar a ayudarlo. Su brazo derecho no respondía y el izquierdo que lo sostenía comenzaba a cansarse alarmantemente.

"_Calma, Naruto. Sólo tienes que soportar un poco más y alguien te ayudará, pero cálmate y no te muevas. No pienses en lo cansado que estás."_

Su intento de tranquilizarse se fue a volar cuando notó que el suelo del que estaba sujeto comenzaba a agrietarse lentamente. Y tampoco ayudó el hecho de que sus dedos poco a poco fueran cediendo. Lo mejor, pensó, sería despertar a Madara a gritos.

– ¡Madara! ¡Madara! –nada funcionaba. No soportaría mucho tiempo más. En un arranque de desesperación, miró hacia abajo y sólo logro asustarse más cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en una brillante mancha roja que sobresalía entre las rocas. El pensar que su final podría ser el mismo, lo agitó. – ¡Madara! ¡Despierta con un carajo!

Casi suspiró de alivio al ver que una sombra se acercaba. Levantó sus ojos azules para encontrarse con la mirada negra e impenetrable de Madara Uchiha, que se sobaba el cuello con pereza.

– ¿Madara? –el hombre sólo estaba parado en el borde, con los brazos cruzados y observando a su sobrino político colgado al borde de la muerte. –Necesito una mano.

–Si hubiese sido un doncel sumiso, esto no estaría pasándole, mi _Lord_. –susurró con sarcasmo. –Espero que le sirva como lección.

– ¡Madara! –Naruto jamás pensó que escuchar la voz de Sasuke en un momento como ese le trajera tanta tranquilidad. Al menos, si caía al precipicio, alcanzaría a gritarle su amor y moriría con una sonrisa. ¡Oh, estúpidos clichés románticos que lo atacaban cuando estaba a punto de morir! Se daría el lujo de ser estúpidamente cursi, después de todo si moría, no podría escuchar los reclamos del teme. Sólo tres dedos lo mantenían aferrado. – ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? ¡Ayúdalo, idiota!

Madara sonrió de medio lado y se arrodilló en el borde del acantilado para tomar con uno de sus poderosos brazos el único brazo sano de Naruto. Un segundo después, Sasuke también arrodillado al borde, se inclinaba para ayudar.

–Toma mi mano, Naruto.

–No puedo, teme. Creo que me rompí el brazo.

–Eres tan idiota. –murmuró preocupado, estirándose un poco más para tomar al rubio de las solapas de su chaqueta y ayudar a Madara a subirlo. En cuanto Naruto tocó la tierra firme, lo arrastraron un par de metros hasta donde el terreno se volvía un poco más seguro. Con un estruendo, los Uchiha observaron cómo desaparecía en el precipicio el pedazo de tierra donde segundos antes habían estado de pie.

El rubio temblaba asustado sobre el pasto, aunque su mente estaba bastante calmada. Si hubiese muerto, al menos habría visto por última vez la cara de su maldito teme al que, ahora sin ninguna duda, amaba totalmente. Sasuke se dejó caer sobre el suelo, tomando a Naruto entre sus brazos. El hombro se veía bastante feo y necesitaría la ayuda de un doctor para acomodarlo, pero la herida en el muslo sangraba copiosamente a pesar de ser pequeña.

–Dobe, respóndeme. –también le preocupaba el temblor del que era presa el rubio. –Dime que estás bien.

–Estoy bien… estoy muy bien. –Naruto utilizó las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para elevar su mano izquierda y tomar el fuerte mentón del moreno para atraerlo a sus labios. Los firmes labios del conde eran una delicia que le brindó confort. No le importó que Madara estuviera cerca, besó a Naruto con desesperación. Un segundo más y su rubio esposo no estaría a su lado.

Mordió con un poco de saña el labio inferior y coló su lengua en la boca de Naruto, acariciándola y tratando de transmitirle con esa caricia lo que no podía decirle con palabras. A pesar de la estúpida maldición, debía de existir un dios que no estaba del todo inconforme con los Uchiha. Cuando abrió los ojos al terminar el beso, Naruto lo miraba con los ojos azules brillantes.

–Creo que ahora estoy mucho mejor, teme.

Morir entre los brazos de su platónico moreno no le parecía tan malo después de todo. Eran fuertes y cálidos, le daban una sensación de protección que no le gustaba mucho porque él no era ninguna doncella indefensa, pero no le importaba ser vulnerable durante un par de minutos si con ello podía disfrutar del embriagante calor del cuerpo ajeno. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que todo volvería a estar bien, que cuando los abriera de nuevo, ya fuera en el infierno, en el cielo o en Konoha, se encontraría a Sasuke esperando por él.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke escuchó el grito de dolor de Naruto y el de unos huesos crujiendo casi al mismo tiempo. Afortunadamente las heridas no eran muy graves y su dobe sólo se había desmayado por el cansancio y el shock emocional de haber estado al borde de la muerte, literalmente hablando. Kakashi estaba ahí con él, en la habitación del conde moreno mientras Naruto era atendido por un campesino llamado Iruka, que sabía bastante de huesos, pues lesiones como esas eran relativamente comunes en los trabajadores del campo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Sasuke? ¿Puedes hablar de ello? –preguntó Kakashi con cautela. Sasuke estaba con una palidez que parecía casi mortal y con un semblante perdido.

–Naruto… estuvo a punto de morir, Kakashi. –apresuró a beber el líquido ámbar de su copa, agradeciendo el momentáneo calor brindado por el brandy. Pensó que tal vez al narrarle a Kakashi los hechos, su mente podría encontrar un poco de paz. –Fue mi culpa. Me descuidé por estar ocupado, lo dejé ir solo con Madara y un imbécil los atacó.

Kakashi estaba a punto de contestar cuando Madara pidió permiso para entrar en la habitación. Lucía un corte pequeño en la sien derecha así como un chichón en la nuca que no era muy visible por su largo cabello negro. El corte del brazo estaba envuelto en vendajes blancos. Madara apenas había dado un par de pasos dentro cuando un furioso Sasuke arremetió contra él, estampándolo contra la pared más cercana mientras lo sujetaba del cuello con la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo hablar. Los ojos rojos refulgían en medio del lugar y Madara los observaba extasiado porque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlos tan de cerca.

– ¡Explícame qué demonios pasó, Madara! –exigió el conde. – ¿Por qué te largaste de esa manera con el dobe? ¡Respóndeme!

Madara, contrario a su sobrino, se mostraba bastante tranquilo. Retiró la mano que lo aprisionaba del cuello con fuerza para contestarle.

–Tu esposo insistió, Sasuke. Yo no habría salido de aquí sin la compañía de un miembro de la familia de _Lord_ Naruto, pero tu doncel es muy terco.

A Kakashi le pareció totalmente creíble porque conocía a la perfección el carácter inquieto y aventurero de Naruto. Era típico del rubio el hacer algo sin esperar o sin medir las consecuencias.

– ¿Quién era el que los atacó? ¿Lo conoces?

–No tuve tiempo de verle la cara. Me noqueó en un instante, ¿no te lo dije?

–Haz perdido tus habilidades de combate, tío. –dijo Sasuke con altanería, consiguiendo una mueca de disgusto en el mayor.

–Quizá bajé la guardia un poco. Estábamos en un lugar tranquilo y no me esperaba un ataque por la espalda.

Sasuke paseó por la habitación, escuchando un par de gemidos de dolor del otro lado de la puerta. Estaba furioso con Madara, pero más con él mismo.

–Madara. –se sirvió otra copa mientras hablaba. –Quiero que refuerces la seguridad en Konoha. No quiero que nadie entre ni salga sin permiso. Y quiero un grupo de guardias vigilando el castillo. A partir de hoy Naruto, Ino, Shizune y Hinata tienen prohibido salir del castillo sin una escolta.

– ¡Sasuke! ¿Estás loco? Eso costará una pequeña fortuna, dinero que, te recuerdo, no tenemos. –apuntó Madara.

–No se preocupe por eso, Lord Madara, yo correré con los gastos. –intervino Kakashi.

–No aceptaré tu ayuda, Kakashi. Madara, vende esto. –Sasuke exclamó con decisión y Madara atrapó el objeto que su sobrino lanzó. Abrió los ojos negros al notar el valioso objeto que tenía entre las manos.

–No puede ser… pero es de mi hermano Fugaku.

–Ahora me pertenece y si te digo que lo vendas, eso harás. –exigió Sasuke sin detenerse a mirar el colgante que le acababa de entregar a su tío. Era una hermosa y grande piedra rubí rodeada por brillantes diamantes blancos, pero el centro del rubí brillaba como lava ardiendo. Era una característica tan extremadamente rara que hacía de ese rubí un ejemplar único en el mundo. El colgante solía pertenecer al antiguo Madara Uchiha que derrotó a Hashirama Senju y había pasado de generación en generación. –Vende el collar de Izanami y consigue esos soldados.

Madara asintió, retirándose en silencio del lugar.

–Por lo que vi, parece que es una joya muy rara. –comentó Kakashi. –Y muy cara.

–Es un colgante que pertenecía al viejo Madara Uchiha. La leyenda dice que lo robó del mismo infierno y antes de morir lo obsequió a su primogénito. –Sasuke se mantenía lejos de la vista de Kakashi. –Como sea, estoy seguro que obtendrá bastante dinero por él.

–Es una reliquia familiar. No deberías de deshacerte de ella tan fácilmente. –Kakashi suspiró y continuó. –Si es algo tan valioso, debería de permanecer en familia. Yo podría prestarte el dinero equivalente a su valor y devolverte el collar cuando cubras la deuda.

–De ninguna manera. Es algo que yo debo de solucionar.

– ¿A qué te refieres, Sasuke?

–Si esa joya es el precio a pagar por la seguridad de Naruto, entonces no me importa. –Kakashi sonrió de lado y fue a sentarse en la cama justo a un lado del conde. Se veía cansado y, aunque insistiera en negarlo, preocupado.

–Vaya, pareces muy preocupado por la seguridad de Naruto. ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

"_Los Uchiha van a pagar con lo que más amas"_

–Es mi culpa, Kakashi. –confesó, sintiéndose tan vulnerable como un cervatillo que aprende a caminar. –Quizá sea un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero cuando me casé con el dobe juré que lo iba a proteger. También se lo juré a Minato, por mi honor. ¿Y qué es lo que he hecho? Con esta, es la tercera vez que casi lo pierdo… No permitiré una cuarta.

El mayor palmeó con cariño la espalda de Sasuke, entendiendo sus sentimientos. Sasuke quería utilizar su propio poder y sus propios medios para mantener a su esposo a salvo. Naruto podía decir que el conde no lo amaba, pero ahora Kakashi estaba seguro de que ese estúpido y arrogante conde moreno amaba con todas sus fuerzas a su casi hermano menor. En cuanto Naruto estuviera en condiciones, Kakashi tendría una plática muy seria con él.

–Estás molesto. –afirmó el mayor. Se notaba en los ojos rojos de Sasuke.

–Soy débil. Estoy enojado conmigo mismo por no poder cuidarlo. –confesó. Kakashi dejó que Sasuke se recargara sobre su hombro. El pelinegro no lloraba, solo estaba ahí, sentado como un muñeco, pensando en todo y nada a la vez.

–Conde Uchiha, ya puede pasar. –la voz de Iruka sacó a Sasuke de su ensimismamiento. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y pasó a través de la puerta que Naruto tan celosamente mantenía cerrada.

–Haz hecho un excelente trabajo, Iruka. –le dijo Kakashi, sacándole un sonrojo al de cabello castaño. –Gracias.

–Es lo menos que podía hacer por mis señores.

Sasuke no admitiría que entró con temor a la habitación. El rubio yacía sobre la colcha azul, con el brazo derecho flexionado y firmemente vendado al torso para evitar que lo moviera, vestía una bata corta que le permitía a Sasuke ver sus bronceadas y torneadas piernas, una de las cuales estaba cubierta con una venda que mostraba una pequeña mancha de sangre fresca. Naruto intentaba sonreír, pero el morete en su mentón era doloroso y sus ojos azules estaban cerrándose aún en contra de su voluntad.

–Teme… –susurró, estirando la mano libre hacia la figura que se acercaba. –Ven.

–El brazo estaba dislocado. –explicó con rapidez Iruka. –Es muy doloroso volverlo a poner en su lugar, así que le di a beber jugo de adormidera para que no tuviera tanto dolor, pero estará somnoliento al menos toda esta noche y dirá incoherencias, así que no tome todo lo que le diga de manera literal, mi Lord. Necesitará llevar ese vendaje al menos tres semanas. La herida de su pierna es profunda y necesitará vigilancia para evitar infecciones.

Sasuke escuchó la explicación en silencio y después asintió. Iruka se despidió con una pequeña reverencia y salió del lugar seguido por Kakashi.

–Teme, ¿estás bien?

El conde por primera vez sintió un nudo en la garganta. Él debería de preguntarle eso al dobe, no al revés. Se acercó a la cama, sentándose en la vieja silla que estaba a un lado.

–No, teme. Acuéstate conmigo aquí, ven. –Naruto señaló un lugar justo a su lado. Con movimientos lentos, Sasuke se acomodó donde el rubio le indicó, acariciando en el proceso los brillantes cabellos dorados. Se acostó sobre el costado izquierdo, envolviendo a su esposo entre sus brazos.

–Fóllame, Sasuke. Ya no me importa si vuelvas a ver a Karin, sólo… quiero sentirte hoy. –Sasuke casi temblaba de deseo de poder hacerlo, pero sabía que esas palabras eran fruto de la experiencia vivida y del brebaje. Pegó su cuerpo al de Naruto lo más que pudo pero sin lastimarlo, dejándole sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

–No, dobe. No voy a tocarte hoy.

– ¿Entonces follaremos mañana? –preguntó mucho más adormilado por tener el calor de Sasuke cerca.

–Tampoco. Para disolver nuestro matrimonio, debo de comprobar que nunca se consumó. –le dolía, pero esa era la mejor manera de mantener a Naruto a salvo. –No voy a acostarme contigo.

–No me quiero divorciar, teme. –las palabras que Sasuke le dijo llamaron su atención, pero su cuerpo insistía en volverse a dormir. Haría un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse despierto. –Quiero quedarme contigo.

–En cuanto te recuperes, volverás a la ciudad.

– ¡No, teme! Me quiero quedar aquí, contigo. Quiero que me folles y tener pequeños condes amargados corriendo por Konoha.

–Dije que te irás a la ciudad, Naruto. –Sasuke pensó que su esposo estaba dormido, pues no se movió ni habló por un buen rato hasta que escuchó un sollozo que el propio rubio se obligó a sofocar rápidamente.

– ¿Por qué, teme? ¿No te gusto?

Sasuke no le respondió. Acarició el dorado cabello en un intento por arrullarlo y dejarlo ir al mundo de los sueños, que sin duda sería menos peligroso que el real.

–Porque allá, lejos de mí, es el único lugar en el que te puedo proteger de la maldición. –contestó cuando supuso que el rubio estaba dormido.

–Pues no me iré, teme. –no sabía cómo, pero había resistido al impulso de quedarse dormido y había valido la pena por escuchar a Sasuke hablar de esa manera. Sonrió, con el rostro oculto en el pecho de Sasuke. –Me quedaré contigo porque soy el único que puede ayudarte a romper esa maldición. No me importa lo que me pase, quiero que tú seas feliz porque…

– ¿Por qué, dobe? –esta vez, Sasuke buscó los ojos de Naruto para encontrar una respuesta, sin embargo, el rubio ya había luchado demasiado contra el sueño y estaba profundamente dormido.

"_Sí, teme. Podría enamorarme de ti."_

¿Su dobe estaría enamorado de él? Sasuke suspiró, acomodando el brazo debajo de la cabeza de Naruto. Esa noche tendría que conformarse con dormir al lado del rubio, sin saber la respuesta.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_¡Hola de nuevo mis linduras! ¿Cómo les va? Sé que tal vez quieran matarme… pero piénsenlo dos veces ¿sí? Si me matan, no habrá continuación… muahahaha. Naah, este capi va enfocado un poco más a la relación de nuestros chicos porque ya era justo y necesario dedicarnos a ellos. Hoy vimos que Sasuke puede tener un lado vulnerable y que los atentados continúan, pero ya no hay ninguna duda de que Naruto es el blanco. ¿Quién será?_

_No me maten por el lemon, no me maten, no me maten… Sasuke lo merecía porque Naruto sufrió en los capis pasados cuando creía que lo engañaba con Karin, así que merecía sufrir un poquitín ¿no creen? En caso de que su respuesta sea no, sólo pido que mi muerte sea rápida y sin dolor. _

_El siguiente capítulo ya está escrito y en proceso de "corrección de errores y argumento". Una gran parte será el juicio y otra parte creo que les gustará… porque Sasuke decidirá hacer algo respecto a Karin. A mí me gustó mucho escribir esa escena, pero ya leeré su opinión._

_Más avisos de ocasión… escribí un drabble NaruSasu medio bizarro y raro… quizá lo suba a finales de la semana. Así que si están aburridos y quieren leer algo bizarro de menos de 500 palabras, pásense por ahí. Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre mi incursión en los drabbles, me gustó escribirlo pero quizá no sea muy "mi estilo"._

* * *

><p><em>Como siempre, <em>_**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:**_

**hazukirokudo . . . - . . . Girl utena . . . - . . . Moon-9215 . . . - . . . Goten Trunks5 . . . - . . . sasame chan . . . - . . . moei . . . - . . . Lyra Raven-k . . . - . . . Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy . . . - . . . coptesita . . . - . . . Alice'D'Angel . . . - . . . Luna1986 . . . - . . . Guest . . . - . . . Zanzamaru . . . - . . . RiTzU-kUn . . . - . . . mei-chan . . . - . . . grisel **

_**¡Superamos los 100 reviews! **__**Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo**_,_ en verdad me hacen muy feliz porque sin ustedes, habría abandonado esto hace mucho tiempo. También les agradezco a los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritas o se han suscrito, siguiéndola de manera anónima. A todos ustedes, muchas gracias. Adoro todos sus comentarios, los leo hasta tres veces :P. Trataré de contestarlos todos lo antes posible, sólo les pido un poco de paciencia._

* * *

><p><em>Cumpleañeros, ¡manifiéstense! ¿A quién más debemos felicitar?<em>

_Nos leeremos en unos 15 a 20 días, no se me pierdan mucho y lean SasuNaruSasu hasta que sueñen con ellos._

_Abrazos y besos._

_._

_._

_With my head in my hands I sit and cry_

**Kerky**

.

.

**Número total de palabras (sin notas de autor): 13.696**


	11. Capítulo X: Juicio

_Senju maldijo a los Uchiha, jurándoles que nunca serían felices. Y al parecer esa maldición se cumpliría cuando el conde Sasuke Uchiha tuviese que casarse por conveniencia después de perder toda la herencia. ¿El problema? ¡Naruto y él se odian! _

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo en un fic sin ánimos de lucro porque no tengo nada más productivo que hacer que inventarme una historia como esta. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (¿Por qué me hiciste eso, Kishimoto? ¡Eras mi ídolo! Odié tu final… de verdad lo odié… así que por eso me dedicaré a hacer fics SasuNaruSasu que ayuden a cicatrizar la herida que me causaste.)

**Advertencias:** **AU, yaoi, leguaje fuerte**, exceso de sentimentalismo y cursilerías, escenas con contenido sexual y abuso de sustancias adictivas. Si algo de esto atenta contra tu criterio, evítate la pena de leer el fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Curse!<strong>

Capítulo X: Juicio

Naruto se levantó asustado, sentándose de golpe en la cama y mirando a su alrededor. Quizá era más de mediodía a juzgar por la luz que entraba a raudales por la ventana de su habitación. El brazo de Sasuke rodeando su cintura le trajo algunos recuerdos que le hicieron palidecer.

"_¡No, teme! Me quiero quedar aquí, contigo. Quiero que me folles y tener pequeños condes amargados corriendo por Konoha."_

– ¡Por todos los condes! ¿Qué demonios dije ayer? –con el único brazo sano, se frotó la frente, intentando recordar todo lo que su boca había soltado sin permiso de su cerebro el día anterior. – ¡Carajo! Estúpido brebaje…

Respiró profundamente antes de atreverse a mirar al otro ser que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Su esposo estaba cubierto por las sábanas, pero podía notar que no llevaba camisa. Naruto, casi temiendo lo peor, se revolvió en la cama, sonriendo aliviado al notar que no había ningún dolor en su cuerpo que le sugiriera que aquellas palabras dichas por influencia de una estúpida planta, se habían vuelto realidad. El rubio se levantó con cuidado, apoyándose en los muebles cercanos.

"_Fóllame, Sasuke. Ya no me importa si vuelvas a ver a Karin, sólo… quiero sentirte hoy."_

–Estúpido, estúpido Naruto. –se repetía en voz baja Naruto, buscando ropa apropiada para el día. –No quería que lo supiera de esa manera. Pensaba decírselo, pero no bajo el efecto de alguna planta extraña. Estúpido Naruto y tu gran bocaza. Por favor, que Sasuke no se acuerde de nada… por favor, por favor…

Naruto tardó demasiado en vestirse sin ayuda. El tener su brazo dominante vendado de esa manera lo volvía un poco inútil para las cosas más sencillas y eso lo desesperaba, pero de ninguna manera se daría el lujo de despertar a Sasuke. No se sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin sonrojarse al recordar las palabras de la noche anterior, aunque en realidad sólo eran vagos recuerdos los que tenía, mayormente sus propias palabras. La herida en su pierna punzaba, pero el dolor era tolerable. Por el momento, su mayor molestia era la herida en el mentón, pues no le dejó desayunar adecuadamente y, por supuesto, el maldito brazo que debía permanecer inmovilizado. No le sorprendió que toda la familia supiera de su accidente cuando bajó a desayunar, incluso Shizune se mostraba muy angustiada por lo ocurrido.

–Creo que Sasuke tiene razón. –le comentó Minato. –Será mejor que cuando salgas, lo hagas junto a la escolta que tu esposo contrató.

– ¿Sasuke hizo qué? –Naruto replicó molesto. –No necesito de ninguna niñera, papá.

–Lo siento, hijo, pero creo que eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer hasta que descubramos lo que está sucediendo.

–Puedo cuidarme solo.

–Sé que puedes hacerlo, Naruto. No por nada Jiraiya te entrenó, al igual que Kakashi. Pero con un brazo herido ¿crees poder vencer al menos a Ino?

Naruto refunfuñó molesto porque sabía perfectamente que Minato tenía razón. Él había crecido en otro tipo de sociedad, donde solía entrenar con el abuelo Jiraiya y con Kakashi, volviéndose muy fuerte. Sin embargo, primero debía de acostumbrarse a que su brazo derecho estaría inmóvil un par de semanas y, lo peor, que ese era el mejor brazo que tenía. Suspiró frustrado, ganándose una mirada llena de cariño por parte de su padre.

–Sólo será poco tiempo. Te prometo que yo mismo hablaré con Sasuke para pedirle que retire la vigilancia.

Aunque Naruto no lo creyó del todo, asintió. El resto del día lo pasó escondiéndose de Sasuke y agradeciendo que su esposo y Hinata tuvieran que salir de Konoha un par de horas. Supervisó el trabajo en la biblioteca y después de la comida, era la hora perfecta para un té, pero no quería seguir encerrado. Pidió que le llevaran la tetera a la terraza, desde donde se tenía una increíble vista de los jardines de Konoha. El verano estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo reverdeciendo aquellos viejos y olvidados jardines. Sólo por un momento, se permitió imaginar a un par de niños corriendo sobre el verde pasto, jugueteando con las flores para después trenzarlas sobre el cabello negro de un enfurruñado Sasuke. Naruto rio al imaginarse la cara de enojo de Sasuke, pero sabía que, si esa era una travesura del futuro conde Uchiha, la cara de molestia sería una simple fachada. Sasuke jamás se enojaría por una tontería como esa.

–Naruto, parece que estar a punto de morir realmente sacó tu estúpido lado sentimental. –se regañó a sí mismo.

Se sirvió una segunda taza de té, derramando algunas gotas en el proceso. Algunos aldeanos recolectaban la brillante fruta de los árboles cercanos. Una obscura figura con capucha resaltaba dentro de todo aquel verdor, lo cual llamó su atención. La terraza estaba en un segundo piso, así que se levantó y caminó hasta la baranda, siguiendo con la mirada a aquel sujeto. De una de las puertas laterales del castillo salió Shizune. Observó con cierto asombro que su madrastra se reunía con el sujeto, el cual bajó su capucha y Naruto pudo notar un rostro que le pareció terriblemente familiar. El hombre, de cabellos negros y piel morena, asintió y desapareció entre los campos. Shizune sonrió, volviendo de nuevo al castillo sin darse cuenta que Naruto la observaba desde la terraza.

Naruto, con el corazón latiéndole más rápido de lo normal, se dejó caer sobre una silla, analizando su reciente descubrimiento. ¿Acaso Shizune era la autora de todos los ataques contra él? ¿Qué podría ganar ella? No, se dijo, no estaba pensando con la cabeza fría. Primero debía de darle a su madrastra el beneficio de la duda. Estaba a punto de entrar a buscar a la pelinegra, cuando ella hizo su aparición en la terraza y Naruto notó la sorpresa en los ojos negros al descubrirlo ahí.

– ¡Naruto! No sabía que estabas aquí, es una tarde lindísima.

–Así es. –afirmó con una sonrisa falsa. –Desde aquí se tiene una maravillosa vista de los jardines.

Shizune entendió en el momento. Naruto le estaba confirmando que la había visto hablar con ese hombre y también le daba tiempo para que se explicara.

– ¿Con quién hablabas, Shizune?

La pelinegra suspiró, tratando de controlar su tono de voz.

–Con uno de los jardineros. Quería saber si tenían rosas amarillas en el jardín. Iba a ser una sorpresa para ti. –explicó con calma.

–Bueno, podrías habérmelo preguntado directamente a mí.

– ¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? ¡Oh, como sea! Ya no será una sorpresa después de todo. –sonrió Shizune y a Naruto le sorprendió que ella recordara lo mucho que le gustaban las rosas, sobre todo las de color amarillo, pues le recordaban a su madre. Kushina solía adorar las rosas que tenían el mismo tono que el cabello de su amado esposo e hijo. –Volveré a mi habitación, creo que me está dando una jaqueca.

Naruto la observó regresar, pero antes de que cruzara la puerta, exclamó:

–Le diré a la cocinera que prepare un pastel de cerezas, ¿te gustaría? Yo lo supervisaré.

Shizune se detuvo de inmediato, dándose media vuelta para mirar de frente a su hijastro.

–Te lo agradecería mucho, no sabes cuánto extraño los pasteles de la ciudad. Y tampoco sabes lo mucho que te quiero, como si fueras realmente mi hijo.

–No me lo dices con frecuencia, pero lo sé. –Naruto se revolvió un poco incómodo en la silla. –Aunque, por la edad, yo podría ser tu hermano.

–Entonces, te quiero como a un hermano menor. –ella se acercó, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. –Haría cualquier cosa por ti, en verdad.

Después de que Shizune se fue, Naruto se quedó en la terraza hasta que el cielo azul se volvió negro y el aire se tornó un poco frío. Caminó directo a su habitación, dispuesto a dormirse antes de encontrarse con Sasuke. Sí, podía llamarse un cobarde, pero aún no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar una charla sentimental con Sasuke y mucho menos sin saber exactamente todo lo que su boca había soltado la noche anterior. Al llegar a su habitación, se despojó con mucha dificultad de su ropa, dejándose solamente un pantalón ligero para dormir, con la estorbosa venda envolviendo su tórax manteniendo su brazo fijo.

– ¿Dobe? Voy a pasar. –Naruto se sorprendió por la voz de Sasuke y los ligeros golpes en la puerta. Invadido por un repentino nerviosismo, cojeó hacia la cama, tapándose con las sábanas hasta las orejas. No tardó en escuchar el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y los pasos de Sasuke adentrándose en su recámara. Fingiría estar dormido aunque con ello se sintiera como un crío de cinco años escapando del regaño de mamá.

El rubio se concentró en que su respiración marchara a un ritmo lo más normal posible para engañar al conde. Se moría de ganas por abrir los ojos y observarlo, pero las palabras seguramente se atorarían en su garganta.

–Eres un dobe, Naruto. –susurró Sasuke tan cerca de su oído que le fue muy difícil reprimir el repentino sobresalto de su cuerpo. Naruto también sintió un par de caricias en el rubio cabello. –Hablaremos después.

Escuchó al conde salir de la habitación por la puerta que comunicaba ambas recámaras, dejándola deliberadamente abierta. Naruto no pudo concebir el sueño hasta que se cercioró de que su esposo dormía profundamente en su propia habitación.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

–Bien, aquí estamos. ¿Cómo te sientes, Hinata? –el día del juicio había llegado. Hinata temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero se mantenía erguida y firme como toda una dama de alta sociedad. No dejaría que descubrieran lo asustada que se sentía. Sonrió nerviosamente a Naruto.

–Creo que, bien… tal vez pueda soportarlo con algo de dignidad.

–Todo estará bien, Hinata. Itachi envió una carta asegurándonos su ayuda. –le recordó el rubio, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en muda señal de apoyo. –Yo también estaré ahí. Todo saldrá muy bien, ya lo verás.

Hinata volvió a sonreír sin estar tan segura de ello. Le habría gustado tener al menos una pizca del optimismo que el rubio parecía tener. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de entrar en el cuartel. Debido a la pequeña cantidad de habitantes de Konoha, el cuartel de policía funcionaba también como juzgado y albergaba al mismo tiempo la oficina del gobernador. Entró al lugar acompañada de Kiba y Shikamaru. Antes de ir a la habitación donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio, primero tendrían que pasar a firmar unos papeles.

–Volveremos antes del juicio, Hinata. –Naruto se despidió, acompañando a su esposo a través de la pequeña aldea. Era la primera vez que salía del castillo de Konoha con Sasuke y se sorprendió al notar que todas las personas con las cuales se topaban inclinaban la cabeza ante el conde, sin cruzar su mirada con la azabache.

–Hey, teme, ¿podrías explicarme lo que va a suceder ahora? Eso del juicio… creo que me perdí algo.

–No me sorprende, dobe. –Sasuke abrió la puerta de un pequeño café público. Habían salido muy temprano de Konoha y debido a la terquedad del rubio por vestirse sin ayuda a pesar de tener un brazo inmovilizado, no habían tomado el desayuno. –Eres un total perdedor.

– ¡Bastardo! Si sólo vas a insultarme, entonces se lo preguntaré a Kiba en cuanto regresemos. –Sasuke ordenó café y fruta, mientras que Naruto se decidió por elegir un poco de pan para el desayuno. El rubio notó que muchas personas los miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellas, pero supuso que se debía a que no era muy frecuente ver al conde y a su esposo con un brazo vendado por esos lugares. – ¿Y bien?

–Konoha pertenece al territorio del País de Fuego y como tal, es parte de un estado que obedece a un gobernador. –explicó Sasuke en voz baja, cruzándose los brazos sobre la mesa mientras esperaban el desayuno. –Con el nombre de Konoha se le conoce al castillo y a las tierras que pertenecieron a Hashirama Senju, pero también los pueblos aledaños son parte del mismo estado. Dentro del castillo y las tierras que pertenecen a él, la máxima autoridad es el conde Uchiha.

–Creo que entiendo un poco. Entonces, ¿nosotros como condes debemos rendirle cuentas al gobernador?

–Vaya, no eres tan tonto como pensaba, usuratonkachi. –se burló, colocando muy poca azúcar al café que recién le servían. –Así es. Nosotros nos acoplamos a las leyes del estado y hacemos que se cumplan en nuestro territorio. Si alguien quebranta alguna de las leyes principales, no podemos aplicar un castigo, tenemos que acudir a la policía y ellos se encargarán. De los crímenes menores sí podemos hacernos cargo.

– ¿Por ejemplo?

Sasuke escondió una sonrisa detrás de la taza de café. Su rubio dobe era inteligente, pero siempre entendía más con ejemplos que con conceptos.

–Un asesinato ocurrido dentro del castillo. –Naruto tembló ante lo macabro del ejemplo, considerando que la situación en la que él había estado apenas un par de días atrás. –Aunque nosotros descubriéramos al culpable, tendríamos que entregarlo a la comisaría del estado y ahí se llevaría a cabo un juicio para demostrar su culpabilidad o no. Aunque claro, un testimonio de los Uchiha es casi inapelable debido a la nobleza del apellido.

–Ya veo. –Sasuke notó la sombra que cubrió los ojos azules y se amonestó mentalmente por poner un ejemplo tan drástico. –Eso significa que si tú haces una declaración afirmando la culpabilidad de una persona, es casi como si lo sentenciaras a muerte ¿no es verdad? Nadie se atrevería a dudar de tu palabra.

–Exactamente. Es por eso que Hinata tendrá que ser juzgada por ellos y no por los Uchiha, pero una palabra mía sobre su inocencia puede salvarla.

–Entonces, puedo respirar tranquilo. –Naruto soltó el aire que mantenía retenido en sus pulmones. –No dudarán de ti.

–Ni de ti. –le aseguró Sasuke. –Ahora tú también eres un Uchiha y mi esposo. Lo que tú digas será tomado como mi palabra también. Recuérdalo, ya eres un conde por matrimonio.

El desayuno llegó y ambos tomaron su comida en silencio, sin demorarse mucho para poder regresar al juzgado lo antes posible. Sasuke insistió en pagar la cuenta a pesar de los intentos de la casera por dejarlo como un favor especial a los Uchiha. Al final, el moreno ganó la reñida disputa y dejó la cantidad necesaria para cubrir los alimentos y una propina generosa. Caminaron a través de la plaza con Naruto observando los diferentes puestos y Sasuke saludando a los viejos aldeanos del lugar. En el centro de la plaza la gente se arremolinaba en una algarabía. A Naruto le pareció fascinante la amplia plaza con suelo de piedra gris suavizada por las pisadas de los aldeanos a lo largo del tiempo. Sasuke entrelazó su brazo con el único brazo libre de Naruto, llevándolo en la dirección opuesta a la que corría la muchedumbre.

– ¿Qué está pasando, teme?

–Es una declaración de duelo, dobe. Es mejor irnos antes de que la multitud nos atrape en este lugar.

– ¿Un duelo? Pero ¿por qué? ¿Y la policía?

–No sé cuál es el motivo, se supone que sólo los nobles recurren a este tipo de actos. –dijo, jalando a Naruto del brazo para apurar la marcha. –Hay un par de familias de la nobleza menor en el pueblo, supongo que será un problema entre ellas. Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde.

Llegaron al pequeño edificio que funcionaba como tres oficinas. Pasaron a través de la comisaría donde encontraron a varios hombres atrapados detrás de los barrotes de metal, destino que hubiese compartido la propia Hinata de no ser por las sutiles maquinaciones de ambos condes. Una habitación aparte pertenecía a la oficina del gobernador, un hombre moreno de cabellos negros y barba obscura llamado Asuma Sarutobi, hijo del actual Hokage del País del Fuego. Recorrieron un estrecho pasillo que los llevó hasta el juzgado que difícilmente podría llamarse así. Konoha no tenía muchos habitantes, motivo por el cual era una de las aldeas más tranquilas del País del Fuego así que los juicios eran poco frecuentes en el lugar, por lo tanto el pequeño cuarto no estaba muy bien acondicionado.

Las paredes amarillentas parecían a punto de desmoronarse, había un par de sillas viejas de cuero al frente de la habitación donde se sentarían los miembros del jurado. En una de las esquinas había otra silla mucho más maltratada junto a una pequeña barrera de madera, lugar de la persona que prestara declaración. En la esquina contraria estaba una silla muy bien cuidada junto a un escritorio de madera resplandeciente donde el juez supervisaría todo el procedimiento. En medio del cuarto se encontraban colocados un par de escritorios junto a varias sillas para ambas partes involucradas y el fondo de la habitación estaba dominado por varios banquillos de madera para el público que pudiese estar presente durante el desarrollo del juicio.

Naruto y Sasuke se sentaron en la primera fila mientras los miembros del tribunal constituido por los viejos y sabios ancianos de Konoha, entraban lentamente a ocupar sus lugares. Naruto reprimió el impulso de saltar la pequeña barandilla que los separaba de Hinata para golpear el rostro sonriente y oculto de Shino. Al parecer, Sasuke también sentía lo mismo por la manera en cómo apretaba los puños con fuerza.

–Trata de calmarte, dobe. Recuerda: "nobleza obliga" y aunque no te guste, ahora eres un conde… mi conde.

–Lo recordaré, teme. –contestó con un pequeño estremecimiento por la fuerza de sus palabras.

–Eso espero. –lo miró de reojo. – ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Apenas han pasado unos días desde el incidente.

–Estoy bien, Sasuke. –afirmó, sonriendo por la preocupación del otro. –No voy a abandonar a Hinata, ella es mi amiga y además es parte de mi familia.

Unos minutos después todos los involucrados se hallaban en sus lugares. Un joven explicaba con fuerte voz los pormenores del juicio mientras los ancianos miraban con sus ojos inquisidores a la acusada. Hinata se mantenía firme con ese aire de dama que había aprendido desde muy joven.

–Hinata ha tenido suerte. –Naruto se extrañó por el comentario del moreno. –Por ser parte de la nobleza, se le ha concedido trato especial. De provenir de cualquier otra familia, simplemente la habrían mandado a azotar ante la menor acusación de su marido.

–Es injusto. –se quejó.

–Lady Hinata Aburame, esposa de Lord Shino Aburame y hermana política del conde Sasuke Uchiha, se le acusa de adulterio durante su matrimonio con Lord Aburame. El juicio para probarlo dará comienzo ahora. Pero antes de eso, díganos a todos: ¿cómo se declara?

–Inocente. –el temblor en su voz apenas fue perceptible.

Naruto miró con una mezcla de confusión a Hinata y después posó sus ojos azules sobre Sasuke, buscando una explicación.

–Hinata quería declarase culpable para que la liberaran de su matrimonio con el bastardo de Shino. ¿Por qué ahora ha cambiado de opinión?

–Espera y verás, dobe. Shikamaru ideó una estrategia nueva en estos días.

– ¿Es en esto en lo que han estado trabajando?

Sasuke asintió y continuaron observando. El primero en pasar a hablar fue Shino, quien relató cómo su esposa lo había engañado en su primera noche juntos, la manera en la que veía a otros hombres y muchas más mentiras. Naruto gruñía enfurecido pues sabía que todas esas eran mentiras… o casi. Shikamaru se veía tranquilo, con los brazos cruzados y Hinata se empeñaba en limpiar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

– ¿Quiere decir que su esposa compartió su lecho con otros hombres?

–Así es, Lord. –Shino respondió con seguridad a la pregunta hecha por uno de los ancianos. –Y tengo pruebas.

–Mostrará las pruebas más adelante. –exclamó el juez. –Es el turno de Lady Hinata de relatar su versión de los hechos.

Hinata ocupó el lugar correspondiente, dispuesta a una larga serie de preguntas por parte de los ancianos. A pesar de la protección que le brindaba la presencia de Sasuke y de Naruto, la mujer tembló al ver la sonrisa triunfal en su todavía esposo. Entrelazó sus manos para tratar de ocultar el temblor de éstas, manteniendo un tono de voz bajo y amable, recordando que Shikamaru le había dicho lo primordial de ganarse la simpatía de los ancianos de Konoha.

El día en el juicio transcurrió lento y agobiante. Al caer la tarde, la mayoría de los testigos así como Hinata y Shino, se hallaban agotados, incluso se podía notar el hastío en el rostro de los ancianos. Fue el turno del conde Sasuke Uchiha de fungir como testigo a favor de Hinata.

–Lord Uchiha, nos gustaría conocer su punto de vista sobre esta vergonzosa situación. –Sasuke se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

–Lady Hinata Aburame fue criada bajo la estricta supervisión de la condesa viuda, Lady Mikoto Uchiha. Es cierto que el matrimonio con Lord Aburame fue un acuerdo de conveniencia y ella no estaba totalmente conforme con la boda, pero mi hermanastra a pesar de todo es una _Lady, _así que jamás se atrevería a manchar el buen nombre de su familia. Sin embargo, resultó ser que Lord Shino Aburame no es un caballero como lo pretendía ser. Eso es todo lo que diré.

– ¿Tiene pruebas de ello? –cuestionó uno de los ancianos.

–La única prueba que se necesita es su apellido, ella es una Uchiha. Los Uchiha tenemos nuestro propio honor.

Los ancianos cuchichearon entre ellos con sendas sonrisas de satisfacción, pues ansiaban irse a casa a descansar y el testimonio del _conde Uchiha_, era todo lo que se necesitaba para terminar el juicio, después de todo Sasuke se estaba jugando la nobleza de su apellido por el honor de su hermanastra. El abogado de Shino no se veía muy contento con el asunto, así que interrumpió sus comentarios.

–Es posible que el propio conde Uchiha haya caído bajo los sutiles engaños de una mujer como ella. ¡Ella es una adúltera! ¡Incluso engañó a su propia familia con esa cara angelical! –señaló a Hinata acusadoramente. –Les mostraremos la verdad si son tan caballerosos de regalarnos un poco más de su tiempo.

– ¿Está diciéndonos que pone en tela de juicio la palabra del conde Uchiha? –exclamó sorprendido un anciano.

–Eso es lo que afirmo. Y vamos a demostrárselos con pruebas. –dijo con una sonrisa triunfal. –Pero antes de mostrarles la verdad, quisiera llamar a un testigo.

– ¡No se nos informó nada de esto! –protestó Shikamaru.

–Bueno, no creo que exista ningún problema. –intervino el juez. –Si Lady Hinata Aburame realmente es inocente, entonces no tiene nada que temer. Llame a su testigo.

El abogado de Shino asintió y se dirigió a la parte posterior del salón para acercarse a una mujer humilde y joven que se encontraba sentada en la orilla más alejada. Puso la mano sobre su hombro y la mujer se puso de pie, acompañándolo hacia el frente para decir su testimonio.

–Les presento a Hikari Masamune. Me gustaría saber si Lady Aburame la reconoce.

Hinata miró a Shikamaru en busca de apoyo. El pelinegro sólo suspiro y asintió, dándole permiso a responder.

–Creo que… creo que la he visto antes en la mansión Aburame. Si no me equivoco, ella era una de mis doncellas.

–Excelente memoria, mi Lady. Ahora me gustaría que la señorita Masamune nos relatara lo que observó durante su estancia en la mansión Aburame a la cual servía, con el permiso de ustedes. –les dirigió una mirada a los ancianos y ellos asintieron con fastidio.

–Trabajé como doncella para Lady Aburame durante toda su estancia en la mansión. Fui contratada poco después de que Lord Aburame hiciera público su compromiso con Lady Hyuuga.

– ¿Qué es lo que hacías en esa mansión, mujer? –preguntó el anciano que parecía ser el de mayor edad entre todos.

–Después de que Lady Hyuuga se convirtió en Lady Aburame y vino a vivir a la mansión, yo me dedicaba a servirle. Preparaba su desayuno, peinaba su cabello, preparaba sus vestidos, cuidaba de sus joyas y en varias ocasiones también realizaba las labores domésticas en las habitaciones de los señores. –la mujer de ojos color avellana permanecía cabizbaja, pues no se sentía muy cómoda revelando frente a tantas personas los secretos de su ama, después de todo Lady Aburame siempre había sido muy amable con ella. Si Lord Aburame no la hubiese amenazado con dejarla en la calle, ella no estaría allí diciendo lo que sabía.

– ¿Alguna vez vio a Lady Aburame tener contacto carnal con otro hombre que no fuera su esposo?

La muchacha respondió de inmediato a la pregunta del anciano negando la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

– ¿Alguna vez observó a algún hombre dentro de la habitación de Lady Aburame? ¿O usted ayudó de alguna manera a Lady Aburame a escapar de la mansión para encontrarse con un amante?

–Mi Lady jamás escapó de la mansión para encontrarse con un hombre, o al menos es lo que yo sé. Pero…

El titubeó de la mujer puso sobre alerta a todos los Uchiha, sacando una sonrisa en Shino.

– ¿Qué es lo que iba a decir, mujer? –la instó a continuar el juez ante el repentino mutismo. –Afirma que Lady Aburame nunca escapó de su casa, pero no ha respondido nada respecto a la primera pregunta. Díganos, ¿alguna vez vio a un hombre en las habitaciones de Lady Aburame?

–Yo… bueno, al principio yo no lo sabía, así que me sorprendí mucho cuando vi a una persona en su habitación. –confesó, logrando que la mayoría de los ancianos se retreparan en su asiento, súbitamente interesados por lo que decía.

– ¿A quién viste en su habitación? ¿Lo reconoces o está aquí? –preguntó uno de ellos. –Contesta pronto, mujer, pero piensa dos veces tus palabras, porque una vez dichas no podrás retractarte de ellas.

–Sí, vi a un hombre en su habitación y los vi muy cerca, pero no se tocaban ni se besaban. Y ese hombre está presente justo aquí.

– ¡Necesito un momento para hablar con el juez! –exclamó Shikamaru repentinamente alterado.

–Por supuesto que no. –respondió el mismo juez mientras la multitud murmuraba entre ellos por la repentina información. Naruto sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas. ¿Podría ser que…? –Díganos ahora, mujer. ¿Quién es ese hombre al que vio en la misma habitación que Lady Aburame?

–Como dije, yo no sabía muchas cosas. –la chica se puso de pie con lentitud y señaló a un punto entre el público. –Observé al conde de Uchiha, Lord Naruto Namikaze, en la habitación de Lady Aburame antes de su compromiso con el conde Sasuke Uchiha. Yo no sabía que él era un doncel hasta que me enteré de su boda con el hermanastro de mi Lady y no sabía cómo confesarlo. Lord Namikaze de Uchiha y Lady Aburame llevaban una amistad muy estrecha, tanto que un día ella lo invitó a su habitación.

A esas alturas los murmullos de la multitud se volvieron casi gritos. Shikamaru suspiró una vez más, ahora tendría que aclarar ese asunto antes de que el día llegara a su fin. Naruto miraba sorprendido a la chica, sin imaginar que alguien podría malinterpretar las visitas a su amiga. Sasuke había soltado su mano unos minutos atrás y lo miraba con firmeza.

–Sasuke, déjame explicarte…

–Sería mejor que el conde Namikaze de Uchiha nos explicara a todos esta situación. –dijo el juez, obligando a que el público guardara silencio. – ¿Por qué no pasa al frente, Lord Namikaze?

–Quisiera solicitar un descanso. –dijo Shikamaru.

–De ninguna manera, Lord Nara. Resolveremos esto cuanto antes. Lord Namikaze, por favor. –el hombre señaló el banquillo y Naruto tragó saliva antes de internarse en el lugar.

–Disculpe el haberlo llamado sin solicitárselo antes, Lord Namikaze. –se disculpó uno de los ancianos que había hablado antes con Itachi. –Quisiéramos que nos aclarara esa situación, no por el juicio, si no para que usted mantenga su buen y respetable nombre.

–Yo no hice nada malo. –replicó el rubio molesto mientras Shikamaru golpeaba su frente con su propia mano. Naruto podría ser un arma de doble filo sin la preparación adecuada, por eso había solicitado un poco de tiempo. No tenía otra alternativa, así que confiaba en que el buen juicio de Naruto pudiera ganarles la partida. –Hinata es mi amiga y yo soy un doncel, ¿qué hay de raro en eso? Todos saben que me casé con el conde Uchiha.

–Hemos escuchado de algunos casos en los que donceles como usted, deciden ocultar su verdadera identidad y mantienen relaciones estables con mujeres. –explicó uno de los ancianos. – Incluso pueden llegar a obtener placer carnal con las doncellas. ¿Por qué usted sería diferente?

– ¿Está acusando al conde de Uchiha de un acto deshonroso? –gritó Sasuke enfurecido. –Si se atreve a…

– ¡Sasuke, cálmate por favor! –intervino Kiba, obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo. –No lo compliques más.

–Bien, es cierto que muchos donceles prefieren mantenerse ocultos y casarse con una mujer, pero yo no soy así. –contestó Naruto sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro. –Desde que llegué a la ciudad, no oculté mi condición de doncel a mis amigos más cercanos. Nunca me sentí atraído por Lady Aburame, sólo veía en ella a una amiga y quizá a una hermana.

– ¿Cómo podemos creer que usted no compartió los placeres de la carne con ella?

–Porque… –Naruto desvió la mirada hacia abajo. –A mí nunca me han atraído las mujeres. Me acerqué a ella para ganarme su confianza y aprender a través de ella, más de su hermanastro, de Sasuke Uchiha que actualmente es mi esposo. A mi favor diré que me gustaba el conde, así que Hinata era el medio para acercarme a Sasuke.

Buscó con sus ojos azules la mirada blanca de Hinata, pidiéndole perdón por aquella mentira pues no se le ocurrió nada más para defender a ambos de esas acusaciones. Cuando llegaran al palacio de Konoha, lo primero que le explicaría sería que desde un principio Hinata fue como su hermana, que jamás se acercó a ella por el mero interés en Sasuke. Suspiró aliviado al ver que Hinata le devolvía una mirada tranquila, posiblemente entendiendo el porqué de esa explicación tan conveniente sobre su amistad.

La multitud cuchicheaba de nuevo, pero esta vez con tranquilidad, aceptando que la amistad de Naruto con Hinata era simplemente un ardid del rubio para poder engatusar al conde. Sasuke también respiró con alivio al ver que los ancianos creían en eso, no era necesario que ellos también se enteraran de la mutua antipatía que sentían ambos condes por el otro cuando recién se conocieron. Parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad desde aquellas disputas monumentales, cuando él se atrevió a invitar a Lady Haruno a la fiesta de su hermanastra sólo para despertar los celos del Namikaze. Quizá desde entonces a él le gustaba Naruto y sólo apenas caía en la cuenta de eso.

– ¡Silencio! –ordenó el juez y la multitud obedeció al instante. –Lamento este mal trago para usted, Lord Namikaze de Uchiha. Espero que perdone este atrevimiento, pero era necesario aclararlo.

–Solamente quiero que se sepa que la relación que tengo con Lady Hinata es de estrechísima amistad. –concluyó Naruto.

–Tengo una pregunta más. –intervino uno de los miembros del jurado. –Si es cierto que hay una relación de estrecha amistad entre usted y Lady Aburame, entonces ¿es correcto afirmar que ella le ha confiado muchos de sus secretos?

–Bueno… sí, eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿o no? –reconoció un nervioso rubio.

–Y entre los secretos que ella le ha confiado, ¿alguna vez le reveló la existencia de un amante?

–Jamás. –contestó con seguridad. –Ella nunca se atrevería a perjudicar a su familia con un escándalo de esa magnitud, de eso estoy tan seguro como mi esposo.

Shikamaru sonrió, aceptando que el rubio había hecho un muy buen trabajo a pesar de no estar preparado para las acusaciones. Naruto se despidió con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y volvió al lado de su azabache esposo.

–Teme, yo…

–No hablaremos más, dobe. –Naruto lo miró con una mezcla de miedo y ansiedad. –Confío en ti. No necesito que me asegures que no tocaste a Hinata. Después de todo, la noche pasada te corriste demasiado rápido, así que no tienes ninguna experiencia anterior. –terminó de decir con una sonrisa ladeada repleta de vanidad.

– ¡Maldita sea, teme! –Naruto se esforzó por no gritar y golpear la pálida mejilla del conde. –No tienes que decirlo tan…

–Puedo pasar al estrado y afirmar que eres completamente virgen, de esa manera no quedará ninguna duda de tu testimonio.

– ¡Vete al demonio, conde! –gruñó con el rostro completamente rojo. Se separó un paso del moreno, notando la burla en los ojos de éste. –Me las vas a pagar muy caro, maldito bastardo insolente.

A pesar de lo vergonzoso de la situación, Naruto sonrió a escondidas de su esposo. Sasuke confiaba ciegamente en él y eso lo llenaba de alegría, pues era un paso más en su relación.

–Muy bien, Lord Aburame, si eso fue todo… –dijo el juez que también estaba cansado de ese asunto sin importancia. Sólo lo hacía por tratarse del orgullo de una noble familia como la Uchiha. –entonces podremos dar por concluido…

–Por favor, permítame un momento más. –lo interrumpió el abogado de Shino. –La declaración de Lord Namikaze de Uchiha ciertamente ha sido en favor de Lady Aburame.

–Entonces, ¿para qué llamó a esa doncella como testigo? –interrogó uno de los ancianos.

–Bueno, sabemos que Lord Namikaze jamás se ha interesado por una mujer, al contrario, existen rumores de una supuesta relación con el duque Gaara… de no ser así, entonces podríamos dudar de su testimonio.

Una vez más la multitud comenzó a murmurar sobre los supuestos rumores de Naruto con el duque y, por un momento, Naruto se sintió nervioso. ¿Y si alguien había visto aquel beso tan inesperado entre el pelirrojo y él? Confiaba en que no fuera así o el siguiente en el banquillo de los acusados sería él.

– ¡Es suficiente! No estamos aquí para cuestionar el honor de Lord Namikaze de Uchiha. –vociferó el juez, poniendo orden en el lugar. –Le pido que no vuelva a hacer suposiciones que insulten a los Uchiha. Estamos aquí para aclarar el caso de Lady Aburame, no para abrir otro caso contra Lord Namikaze de Uchiha.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó con falsedad el abogado, sin embargo la semilla de la duda ya estaba plantada y quizá daría frutos. Esa sería la venganza contra los Namikaze. –Tiene usted razón y ofrezco una sincera disculpa pública por el mal gusto de mi comentario, debo de evitar dejarme llevar por los rumores y apegarme a las pruebas.

–Los rumores de una relación con el duque Sabaku nacieron porque el duque se planteó la posibilidad de contraer matrimonio con Lord Namikaze de Uchiha antes del matrimonio de éste con el conde Sasuke. –explicó Shikamaru al estrado. –Lo sé porque mi esposa es la hermana del duque Gaara, así que tampoco permitiré que se hable mal de mi cuñado.

–De acuerdo. –el abogado respondió con un tono conciliador. –También ofrezco una disculpa a Lord Nara si le he insultado inconscientemente.

–Basta ya de palabrería. Dejemos a las familias nobles fuera de eso y limítese a explicarnos porqué trajo a esa muchacha aquí. –sentenció el juez.

–Ella vino hoy porque su testimonio demuestra la tendencia de Lady Aburame a ser apasionada. Ella estaba enamorada de Lord Namikaze de Uchiha, pero él sólo la veía como el medio para acercarse al conde Uchiha, según lo relatado por el propio Lord Namikaze. Pero tenemos pruebas que demuestran la infidelidad de Lady Aburame. –dijo con prepotencia.

–Bien, entonces enséñenos esas benditas pruebas de las que tanto ha hablado. –uno de los ancianos exclamó con tedio. –Después juzgaremos.

–Lo haré. –con una sonrisa de superioridad, fijó la mirada en la entrada. La puerta de madera se abrió mostrando a dos hombres altos y de constitución robusta, los cuales cargaban el cuerpo casi desfallecido de un joven de piel blanca y largo cabello castaño.

El corazón de Hinata dio un brinco en su pecho y las lágrimas no esperaron para acudir a sus ojos color perla. Los hombres entraron en la habitación, jalando el maltratado cuerpo del muchacho. A su paso, el cuerpo del joven dejaba un rastro de sangre sobre el suelo. Hinata no pudo contenerlo más.

– ¡Neji! –gritó Hinata. Shikamaru trató de convencerla de sentarse nuevamente.

–No puede ser. –Sasuke estaba sorprendido al reconocer al hombre frente a él.

Neji apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Las muñecas sangraban por la fricción contra las tensas cuerdas, la cabeza le punzaba justo donde le habían asestado el golpe que lo dejó inconsciente antes de caer en las manos de los hombres de Shino. La camisa blanca estaba manchada de mugre y sangre de su propia espalda, que presentaba heridas producidas por los azotes brindados. También creía que una de las piernas estaba fracturada, pero a pesar de todo, se sentía orgulloso de haber resistido el cruel interrogatorio sin soltar una palabra sobre su relación con Hinata. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que ella también pudiese soportarlo, pero a juzgar por la mirada humedecida, sabía que ella pronto hablaría.

– ¿Trajeron a Neji? –murmuró Naruto. –Eso es una bajeza. Madito Shino, eres un cobarde.

–Espera. –Sasuke jaló del hombro sano a Naruto. – ¿Tú sabes quién es él?

El rubio titubeaba ante la furiosa mirada del azabache. No era un buen momento para ser bocazas, así que desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

– ¡Maldición dobe! Necesitamos hablar ahora. –Sasuke lo arrastró a través de la multitud hasta salir del juzgado. Buscaron un lugar lejos de la gente, que les permitiera hablar con total libertad, pues sospechaba que aquella conversación debería de pasar inadvertida para el resto de la población. Encontraron una banca de piedra cerca de la plaza, justo debajo de un árbol frondoso. Por la hora, no había nadie en los alrededores pues seguramente estaban disfrutando de sus meriendas dentro de sus cálidos hogares. – ¿Cómo es que conoces a Neji? Él murió hace varios años. Es imposible que lo reconocieras.

–Teme, lo que voy a decirte…

–A menos que… –Sasuke interrumpió las palabras de su esposo. –A menos que tú supieras que estaba vivo. Y de ser así, entonces fuiste cómplice de Hinata.

–Sasuke, tómalo con calma ¿quieres? Voy a explicarte todo pero…

– ¡No me mientras más, Naruto! –bramó enfurecido el conde. –Juré, por el honor de mi apellido, que Hinata era inocente porque ella así lo aseguró.

–Sasuke, tú no podías condenarla a permanecer casada con el idiota de Shino. –Naruto tomó la mano del moreno, pero él la retiró de inmediato.

–Es cierto, íbamos a anular su matrimonio. Pero nunca imaginé que ella había… –una repentina duda lo asaltó. – ¿Y Natsuki? ¿Ella es hija de Neji? ¿De su propio primo?

–Por supuesto que no, teme. –Sasuke, de pie, caminaba alrededor de la banca. Naruto intentó una vez más tomarlo de la mano para obligarlo a sentarse y explicarle con tranquilidad. –Escucha, Hinata hizo mal al no decirte lo de Neji, pero ella no quería defraudarte. Nunca defraudaría a los Uchiha por el gran amor que les tiene. Incluso, aunque tuvo la oportunidad, se rehusó a escapar con Neji porque estaba muy preocupada por ti. Dejó ir al amor de su vida por quedarse junto a ti, cuidándote.

La furia que lo había invadido al saberse engañado comenzó poco a poco a cambiar por un sentimiento que no conocía. Quizá era empatía, pues él mismo no se podía imaginar en una situación donde tuviese que elegir entre Naruto y su propio hermano Itachi o incluso su madre, Mikoto. Naruto le brindaba un reconfortante calorcillo al sentir el cuerpo rubio pegado a su costado.

–Ella quería separarse de Shino para irse con Neji, pero mientras estaba casada con Shino jamás se entregó a Neji. Puedo asegurarte que Natsuki es una verdadera Aburame. Ella descubrió que Neji estaba vivo por casualidad, cuando ya estaba embarazada. Por lo que me contó, fue un milagro que Neji hubiese sobrevivido. –Sasuke escondía su negra cabellera entre las manos, pero no fue impedimento para que Naruto depositara un rápido beso sobre la coronilla azabache. –Sé que Hinata no hizo las cosas bien, teme, pero no por eso merece una golpiza por parte de Shino, un matrimonio infernal y mucho menos merece que la dejemos sin nuestro apoyo.

–Te acusarán a ti también por ser su cómplice. –dijo con voz baja después de meditarlo un momento.

–Si merezco un castigo, con gusto lo aceptaré. –respondió con decisión. –Pero Hinata merece ser feliz. Ahora, levanta ese culo y regresemos. Será sospechoso el que hayamos abandonado el lugar tan repentinamente.

Sasuke asintió y se puso de pie, siguiendo a su rubio marido de vuelta al juicio. Estaba preocupado por Hinata, pues sabía que a pesar de los sobornos que Itachi seguramente había realizado, nada podría salvarla de ser hallada culpable si ella misma lo confesaba. Y había una remota posibilidad de arrastrar también a Naruto con esa confesión. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Shino había jugado muy bien sus cartas. Al llegar al salón, los recibió una algarabía.

–Se mostró muy sorprendida de verlo, Lady Aburame. ¿Acaso conoce a este hombre? –preguntó uno de los ancianos.

– ¿Cómo podría no mostrarme alterada? ¡Es mi primo, por todos los dioses! ¡Creíamos que estaba muerto! –exclamó Hinata al borde de la histeria.

–No crea que se ha olvidado el rumor de hace unos años, mi Lady. –afirmó otro de los viejos. –El rumor de que usted mantuvo una relación incestuosa con su primo, Neji Hyuuga. ¿Es eso verdad?

– ¡Por supuesto que no! No es verdad… ¡por los dioses! Neji necesita comer y que alguien cure sus heridas.

Hinata tenía razón. Neji apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, evitando en todo momento conectar su mirada con la de su prima, pues no quería que ella flaqueara en su decisión por negar la relación entre ellos. De no ser por los dos hombres que lo sostenían, ya estaría tendido en el suelo.

–Entonces, no le importará que enjuiciemos a este hombre por difamación. –añadió con soberbia el abogado de Lord Aburame y mintió: –Él admitió que había sido su amante. Incluso aceptó que él fue el primero en conocerla carnalmente, lo cual concuerda con el testimonio de Lord Aburame que asegura que usted no era virgen la noche de su matrimonio.

– ¡Es mentira! Bajo tortura, como seguramente hicieron, cualquier hombre diría lo que fuera para salvarse.

–Con eso usted está afirmando que el señor Hyuuga ha dicho perjuicios en su contra, lo cual, siendo usted una mujer que pertenece a la nobleza por su apellido, está penado con la muerte. –aseveró el abogado.

–Esto es un tema totalmente aparte. Exijo que el señor Hyuuga sea interrogado bajo la supervisión de las autoridades, no de un hombre que sólo busca venganza como es el caso de Lord Aburame. –replicó Shikamaru. –Quiero dejar el testimonio de Hyuuga para otro día. De verdad que ese hombre necesita un poco de agua y atención médica.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Lord Nara. –confesó el abogado contario. –Podemos dejar el testimonio de este hombre para otro día, sin embargo, quiero que sea acusado públicamente de difamar el buen nombre de los Uchiha. Como les dije, este hombre afirmó ser amante de Lady Aburame y es una acusación muy grave, por lo que solicito se considere la pena de muerte como futuro castigo.

–Mal-Maldito… –murmuró Neji furioso. Si tuviera fuerzas para defenderse, definitivamente lo haría.

Shikamaru observó el rostro estupefacto de Hinata y supo de inmediato que el juicio estaba perdido. Shino y su abogado habían manejado el asunto con demasiada astucia, arrinconándolos hasta ese punto. Existían en ese momento dos opciones y ambas tendrían graves repercusiones, pues sólo Hinata tenía la decisión en sus manos. Si ella elegía preservar la dignidad de los Uchiha, entonces tendría que admitir que el testimonio de Neji era falso y por lo tanto, Neji sería condenado a muerte. Si Hinata prefería salvar a su primo, entonces el castigo sería para ella, pues ni siquiera los ancianos sobornados podrían hacer algo para defenderla si ella decidía confesar. Shikamaru jamás había imaginado que un primo muerto recién "resucitado" fuera el que acabaría con su estrategia tan rigurosamente prevista. Cerró los ojos, pensando en algún plan alternativo. Con un poco de tiempo, podría desacreditar el testimonio de Neji tomado bajo tortura, pero para ello necesitaba que Hinata permaneciera callada.

– ¡Deténganse! –gritó Hinata al ver cómo Neji era arrastrado a través del salón por los dos hombres que le propinaron un par de patadas en las costillas cuando el castaño se desplomó víctima del cansancio y del dolor. –No… no continúen. Yo…

–Hinata, espera… –imploró Shikamaru, ya tenía una idea de cómo continuar el caso y salvar a ambos Hyuuga, pero si ella no se callaba… –Por favor, dame una oportunidad, espera sólo un minuto…

– ¡Hinata, no! –gritó Naruto desde las bancas para el público.

Hinata no estaba dispuesta a esperar ni un minuto más, pues ese minuto podría costarle la vida a Neji. Si no hacía algo en ese mismo momento, Neji iría a la cárcel a esperar su turno para ser enjuiciado y eso retrasaría la atención médica que necesitaba. Ni ella ni Neji podían esperar ese momento que Shikamaru tanto suplicaba. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, ella estaba tranquila con su decisión, sólo rogaba que Sasuke y su familia pudieran perdonarla.

– ¡Es verdad! –la muchedumbre, incluidos los ancianos y el juez, centraron su atención en Hinata. – ¡Yo amo a ese hombre y estuve con él antes de mi matrimonio con Shino! Me entregué a él por amor cuando era una niña y no me arrepiento, porque Lord Aburame es un maldito egoísta al que le gusta alardear de su poder con los más débiles. Él estuvo a punto de matar a su propia hija. ¡Y mi hermanastro no tiene nada que ver en esto! Él nunca lo supo, así que jamás dijo una mentira.

–Hinata, no… ¿qué hiciste? –jadeó Naruto, dejándose caer sobre la banca con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¡Orden! ¡Orden! –el juez intentaba controlar a la multitud que hablaba sobre la repentina confesión de Lady Aburame.

– ¡Les dije que ella estaba mintiendo! –exclamaba con una sonrisa triunfal el abogado.

– ¡Por favor, silencio! –gritó el juez, provocando que los cuchicheos disminuyeran hasta casi desaparecer. –Amigos míos, tenemos una decisión que tomar.

Los ancianos se pusieron de pie y siguieron al juez hasta un pequeño cuarto anexo, donde hablarían para exponer sus opiniones y llegar juntos a un acuerdo. En la sala, Hinata se arrodilló junto a Neji, limpiando el sucio y maltratado rostro con uno de sus pañuelos lo cual no hizo más que alentar los susurros del público, pero los ignoró deliberadamente. Sasuke se mantenía con un rostro de seriedad sentado junto a Naruto, mientras que el rubio parpadeaba sorprendido por el drástico giro de los acontecimientos.

–Hey, teme… ¿qué va a pasar ahora? –preguntó después de unos momentos de mutuo silencio.

–Es decisión del juez, dobe. Pero no te aseguro que Hinata saldrá muy bien librada de este problema.

–Maldito Shino. Te aseguro que buscaré la forma de vengarme de él, teme.

A pesar de lo tenso de la situación, Sasuke no pudo evitar una sonrisa ladeada, su dobe comenzaba a adquirir ciertas características particulares del moreno y eso, de alguna manera, lo enorgullecía. Los últimos días había evitado todo contacto con Naruto porque, además de estar ultimando los detalles para el ya fracasado juicio, necesitaba hablar con cierta persona para aclarar varias cosas antes de volver e investigar la respuesta a aquella pregunta que tanto había estado torturando su mente. Le había gustado, y mucho, sentir el calor de Naruto en sus brazos, sentir que podía protegerlo con su propia fuerza, pero aún le atemorizaban esas pesadillas sobre la maldición. Aunque su lado racional le obligaba a apartar a Naruto de su lado para protegerlo, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo porque era el propio Naruto el que le daba la fuerza para seguir adelante. Junto al rubio, lograrían encontrar la forma de romper la maldición, y esperaba encontrar una manera que no necesitara de un sacrificio de sangre para lograrlo.

–Nos vengaremos después, usuratonkachi.

La algarabía cesó para dar paso al viejo juez que mostraba un rostro de resignación. Unos días atrás, había hablado con Itachi sobre el caso y, por una deuda de amistad, habían pactado una sanción menor a la Aburame, sin embargo el trato era que Hinata mantuviera su versión de inocencia, pero ahora le parecía imposible. Con tantos testigos presentes, no podía simplemente dictar un castigo menor o pronto se enteraría toda Konoha, tornando el problema más grave de lo que ya era. El juez se sentó en su cómodo sillón y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

–Lady Hinata Aburame, el consejo de ancianos y yo hemos llegado a un veredicto. Las pruebas presentadas el día de hoy además de su propia confesión… –suspiró. –Para mí, es muy difícil decirlo porque usted pertenece a una prestigiosa familia a la cual cada uno de los ancianos, así como yo mismo, le tenemos un profundo respeto y gratitud. Pero entenderá que no podemos fingir que nada ha pasado ante esta situación. La ley es la ley y debemos hacerla respetar. Lady Hinata Aburame, hemos tomado la decisión de declarar anulado su matrimonio. A partir de este momento, usted no podrá volver a utilizar el apellido Aburame ni el título de Lady. Además, como último tributo y para evitar que la vergüenza recaiga sobre los Uchiha, tampoco podrá portar el apellido Uchiha nunca más. Será la señora Hinata Hyuuga. En cuanto a su hija…

Shino ya no sonreía con satisfacción. Nunca pensó que el conflicto llegaba tan lejos. Si el apellido de Hinata no era Uchiha, entonces su hija Natsuki tampoco podría serlo y con ello, Shino había perdido la herencia y el título nobiliario de los Uchiha que tanto anhelaba conseguir.

–No tenemos ninguna prueba de Lady Natsuki Aburame sea verdaderamente legítima, así que ella será considerada una bastarda. –Hinata ahogó un jadeo y se cubrió la boca con una mano. –Natsuki Hyuuga no podrá heredar ni el apellido ni los bienes de la familia Uchiha. Mientras el matrimonio del conde Uchiha con Lord Naruto Namikaze de Uchiha no dé ningún heredero, se nombrará a Lord Madara Uchiha como sucesor del prestigioso clan. Eso es todo, agradezco al consejo de venerables ancianos su apoyo en esta difícil situación.

Esta vez los cuchicheos tenían un tono de leve molestia en vez de sorpresa. Los castigos para las mujeres que cometían adulterio eran cien veces peor de lo que se había dictado para Hinata Hyuuga, pero no podían quejarse, después de todo alguna influencia debían de tener sus parientes nobles. Sasuke salió del lugar arrastrando a Naruto, ahora ni siquiera podía llamar "hermanastra" a Hinata y mucho menos considerar a Natsuki como su sucesora. Sonaba mal, pero las cosas con Naruto tenían que mejorar sí o sí porque necesitaban cuanto antes a ese heredero para evitar que el castillo cayera en manos de Madara Uchiha. Hinata también fue arrastrada a la salida por Kiba, dejando en un rincón olvidado a Neji a pesar de lo mucho que la mujer suplicaba por quedarse a ayudarlo.

–Es suficiente, Hinata. No enlodes más el nombre de Sasuke, porque gracias a ti su palabra será puesta en duda de ahora en adelante. –susurró Kiba.

–No lo entiendes, Kiba. Déjame ayudarlo…

–No empeores más la situación. –gruñó el castaño. –Vámonos ya.

– ¡No me iré sin Neji! Es mi primo, Kiba ¿no lo entiendes?

–Lo siento, Hinata, pero no estás pensando con racionalidad. –Kiba golpeó un punto específico entre la nuca y la columna, sumiendo a Hinata en obscuridad. La cargó sobre su hombro y la llevó al carruaje que los devolvería al castillo de Konoha.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio durante todo el trayecto de regreso a Konoha. Le preocupaba el problema de la sucesión, pero no tanto como el castigo que recibiría Hinata. Se separó de Naruto porque el calor del rubio nublaba su buen juicio, recordándole lo perfecto del cuerpo contrario y el sabor de sus labios. Bajó del carruaje en cuanto éste se detuvo en la entrada del castillo, donde un preocupado Minato los esperaba y se dirigió hacia la parte sur a buscar a Iruka.

–Toma el caballo que prefieras y ve de inmediato al pueblo. –le ordenó al encontrarlo entre los campos de trigo. –En el cuartel de policía, debe de haber un hombre llamado Neji. Asegúrate que nadie te vea, tráelo y cura sus heridas. No dejes que salga de Konoha, ¿entendiste?

–Sí, mi Lord. –contestó Iruka sorprendido. – ¿Neji Hyuuga?

–Así es. ¿Lo conoces?

–Estuvo aquí hace un par de semanas, pero huyó. –le confesó el castaño. –Iré por él enseguida.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

–Hinata, ¿puedo pasar? –Naruto, al no encontrar respuesta, entró en la habitación, encontrándola sumida en la oscuridad.

El rubio avanzó por la recámara hasta llegar al enorme ventanal para correr las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo color vino, dejando que la luz entrara en el lugar. Hinata aún continuaba en cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto inespecífico de la habitación. La noche pasada habían tenido que sedarla con un brebaje especial que preparaban en el campo para los casos de ansiedad ya que la Hyuuga insistía en ir a buscar a Neji. Acarició un poco los cabellos negros de Hinata y salió de la recámara, dejaría que su cuñada –debía de recordar no volverla a llamar así frente a los demás – tuviera un par de días más para recuperarse del golpe tan terrible que significó ver a Neji tan herido. Llamó a una doncella para indicarle que llevara algo de beber a la habitación de la señora Hyuuga y no pasó inadvertido el gesto de disgusto de la joven muchacha.

–Pero ella ya no es Lady Aburame. –replicó la doncella. –Ella es una más como nosotros y no tengo la obligación de servirle.

–De acuerdo, es verdad. –contestó Naruto conteniendo su furia. –No tienes ninguna obligación de servirle a la señora Hyuuga. Pero mientras trabajes en este castillo, tendrás la obligación de servirles a los _condes Uchiha._ Y, para tu mala suerte, yo soy uno de ellos, así que si te ordeno llevarle comida a la señora Hyuuga, cierras la boca y obedeces, ¿quedó claro?

La muchacha, de carácter rebelde por naturaleza, no se quedaría callada.

–No será por mucho tiempo. Los rumores dicen que eres amante del duque Gaara y no me sorprende para nada. Después de todo, eres amigo de una mujer que se atrevió a engañar a su marido. Cuando Lord Sasuke Uchiha se entere, te echará de Konoha para siempre.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reclamarle nada porque Sasuke había escuchado todo.

–Después de cumplir la orden del _conde _de Uchiha, volverás al pueblo de Konoha y buscarás trabajo allá. –sentenció Sasuke con una voz calmada que no demostraba la ira que en realidad sentía. La chica asintió tragándose las lágrimas y se dirigió a cumplir el último pedido.

–Teme, no deberías de haber hecho eso. –refunfuñó. –Pensaba mandarla a las caballerizas a limpiar la suciedad. Un par de días entre el estiércol le harán pensar dos veces antes de abrir la boca.

–No voy a permitir que ese estúpido chisme continúe esparciéndose. –Sasuke se acomodó la chaqueta que vestía. –En Konoha escuchará lo que dijo Nara sobre la relación entre Gaara y tú, de esa manera le pesarán sus palabras.

–Bueno, tal vez tengas razón. ¿A dónde vas a ir, Sasuke? –Naruto notó que el pelinegro vestía muy elegante para estar en el castillo.

–Tengo un par de cosas que hacer, dobe. –aunque estaban en medio del pasillo, a Sasuke no le importó arrinconar al rubio contra la pared y tomar sus labios en un posesivo beso.

A Naruto le hubiera gustado tener ambos brazos libres para enredarlos en la cabellera negra del atractivo conde, pero se conformó con abrir la boca para dar paso a la ardiente lengua de su esposo, siguiéndole el ritmo en un beso que pronto se tornó muy sensual para ambos. Mordió el labio inferior de Sasuke, ganándose un jadeo por parte del otro y después enterró su mano en las finas hebras azabaches, para bajar su cabeza y profundizar el beso. En poco tiempo y sin saber cómo, tenía la pierna lesionada enredada en la cadera de Sasuke mientras él acariciaba el muslo firme que lo acercaba al cuerpo rubio. Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, compartiendo el calor que escapaba a pesar de las prendas que los cubrían.

– ¡Madre mía! Si van a encargar al próximo Uchiha, no lo hagan en el pasillo. –Kiba sonrió al descubrir a los dos condes enfrascados en una lucha de bocas justo a mitad del pasillo. Se sorprendió, pero encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a su habitación, después de todo podía esperar a que esos dos terminaran.

–Dobe… –miró por el rabillo del ojo que Kiba volvía a su recámara para dejarlos continuar, pero lo que él tenía que hacer no podía esperar más. Soltó el muslo que acariciaba y subió sus manos hasta el rostro de Naruto, regalándole suaves caricias para romper el beso sin brusquedad. Los ojos azules velados por el deseo lo miraban con una firme resolución. –Esta noche… necesitamos hablar esta noche.

–Es por lo del heredero ¿verdad? –Sasuke no entendió la nube de decepción que provocó el alejamiento físico del rubio. –Necesitas un heredero para quitar a Madara Uchiha de la línea de sucesión, no soy tonto, Sasuke.

–No, no eres tonto. Eres un usuratonkachi. –susurró con burla. –No quiero hablar sobre el heredero, dobe.

–Entonces quieres anular el matrimonio para que me vaya de Konoha.

–Pensé que no recordarías eso. –confesó Sasuke. –Estabas demasiado adormilado y creí que simplemente lo habías olvidado.

–Lo recordé apenas hoy, teme. –admitió.

–No es eso de lo que quiero hablar. Debo hacer algo importante hoy y no tengo tiempo para explicártelo. –Sasuke volvió a insistir. –Te veré esta noche en tu recámara. Llegaré tarde, así que espérame despierto.

Naruto jamás admitiría el cosquilleo en el estómago que le provocó las palabras de Sasuke, así como tampoco admitiría lo patético y cursi que era acariciarse los labios que el conde había besado mientras lo observaba caminar por el enorme pasillo. Rememoró cada uno de los movimientos de Sasuke, así como la perfecta sincronía de sus labios siendo ansiosamente devorados por los del moreno. Naruto nunca había creído en los presentimientos, pero no podía explicar de otra forma aquella sensación de que todo saldría bien. Intentó correr hacia su cuarto, pero la herida en su pierna era todavía muy reciente, así que trotó mientras entonaba una vieja melodía. Aún era temprano, pero tenía muchas cosas que preparar para esa noche.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke ató las riendas del caballo en un árbol cercano. La casa de verano de _Lady_ Karin estaba justo frente a él, alzándose majestuosa contra las verdes colinas de fondo. Todavía no se atrevía a acercarse a la casa y hacer lo que tenía pensado. En un bolso acomodado sobre el caballo, esperaban por él varios de sus instrumentos para pintar, pues definitivamente necesitaría relajarse después de hablar con Karin. Sacó un puro de entre sus ropas y lo puso en sus labios sin encenderlo, sólo se dedicó a sentir el sabor del tabaco fresco entre sus labios.

Dentro de la mansión, una doncella subió a la habitación de su ama para cumplir con el recado que le encomendaron. Tocó suavemente la puerta de caoba antes de atreverse a entrar en la hermosa recámara repleta de finas telas y obras de arte. En el aire flotaba el delicioso aroma del perfume favorito de Karin. La joven se acercó a la cama con dosel, donde su ama todavía descansaba.

–Lady Karin, solicitan su presencia. –llamó con voz trémula. Karin protestó, enredándose de nuevo entre las sábanas de su cómoda cama.

–Dile que se largue, es demasiado temprano para visitas.

–Pero, mi Lady…

– ¿No me escuchaste? –protestó furiosa.

–Soy yo, Karin. –la mujer se sentó de golpe en la cama al reconocer el tono profundo de aquella voz.

– ¿Sasuke? ¡Amor, que maravillosa sorpresa! Déjanos, yo lo atenderé. –la doncella asintió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta en silencio. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a las frecuentes visitas masculinas de su señora. –Mi amor, te dije que algún día vendrías a buscarme.

–Karin, vístete –Sasuke miraba hacia otro lado, en realidad no quería fijarse en el cuerpo que revelaba la bata medio transparente y corta que utilizaba Karin para dormir. –Te espero en la sala.

– ¡Espera! –Karin salió de un salto de la cama para colgarse al cuello del azabache, restregando su cuerpo contra el contrario. –Nunca te había importado verme así, de hecho, tú y yo conocemos el cuerpo del contrario a la perfección. Te he tenido muchas veces desnudo entre mis sábanas…

–Basta. –la empujó con suavidad. –Te veo en la sala.

Karin se quedó en la habitación haciendo un puchero de disgusto, sin embargo se tomó su tiempo para maquillarse, arreglarse el cabello, ponerse un vestido dorado entallado y provocativo antes de bajar a su encuentro con Sasuke. El moreno estaba sentado sobre uno de los sillones, mirando a través de la ventana los verdes campos que se extendían hasta continuarse en el horizonte con el cielo azul.

–Tu recibimiento ha sido bastante frío. Espero que nuestra conversación sea mucho más… caliente, Sasuke.

–No sé exactamente por qué vine. –confesó.

–Es obvio, cariño. Me necesitas. –la pelirroja se sentó sobre el regazo de Sasuke y él se tomó un largo rato para mirarla, pero cuando Karin intentó juntar sus labios con los contrarios, se encontró con un frío rechazo. – ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

–Sabes, Karin… realmente me enamoré de ti.

Karin cambió su mirada de lujuria por una de ternura, mirada que Sasuke no había visto en muchos años. Aceptó la suave caricia de la mujer sobre su mejilla y puso las manos en la cintura de ella antes de acercar sus labios a los de Karin, en un contacto que no duró mucho.

–Pero eso es pasado, ya no siento lo mismo de antes. –señaló en cuanto descubrió que el contacto con los labios de Karin no le causó las mismas sensaciones que sí habían despertado con el beso matutino de Naruto. De hecho, el beso con Karin no le produjo nada en absoluto. –Sólo vine a decirte que lo nuestro, sea lo que sea que tengamos, ha terminado.

Karin parpadeó un par de veces, procesando lo que Sasuke acababa de decir. El conde la retiró de su regazo para ponerse de pie y, cuando ella intentó dar un paso hacia él, Sasuke retrocedió.

–Dime qué demonios pasa, Sasuke. Tú no eres así. No eres un niño al que le gusta estar encerrado en casa haciendo estúpidos dibujos con acuarelas y jugando a la casita feliz.

–Es óleo, Karin. –contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – ¿Cómo sabes que he estado pintando?

–Me lo dijo tu esposito. –soltó con enojo. –Fui a verlo.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–Bueno, ya sabes… llevabas varios días sin venir, así que quise dar una vuelta para asegurarme que estuvieras bien. –Karin jamás le diría que esa visita fue por mera curiosidad para descubrir cómo se desenvolvía Naruto en su papel de esposo del conde Sasuke Uchiha.

–No vuelvas a hacerlo.

–Entiendo que regreses a tu enfermiza pasión por la pintura. –Karin continuó, ignorando al moreno. –Después de todo, estar casado con Naruto ha de ser algo tremendamente aburrido. ¿Has venido porque ya te arrepentiste de tu matrimonio con esa putita?

–Creo que no me estas escuchando. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, realmente te agradezco. –Sasuke sonrió con sarcasmo. –Tú fuiste quien me convenció de casarme con Naruto.

Karin estalló en furia, golpeando una de las mesitas con sus puños cerrados sin importarle derramar la tetera que se hizo añicos sobre el suelo de mármol. Su casa de verano, ajustada a los lujosos gustos de Orochimaru, era como un pequeño palacio elegante. Cayó de rodillas gritando furiosa pero de golpe cambió los alaridos por una estruendosa carcajada.

– ¡Casi te creí, Sasuke! Es una muy buena broma, pero dejémonos de rodeos y subamos a mi cuarto. Te haré olvidar lo mal que la pasas con la ramera de tu esposa.

–No hables así de Naruto. –Sasuke sujetó uno de los brazos de Karin con furia, levantándola del piso para sentarla sobre uno de los sillones. –Ahora él es mi esposo, no lo olvides y fuiste tú quien me arrojó a sus brazos.

– ¡Lo hice porque los dos necesitábamos el dinero de ese estúpido rubio! Pero parece que ya te engatusó, así que dime ¿qué hizo para que cayeras en su hechizo? ¿Te abrió las piernas, gimiéndote que lo penetraras? ¿Te la mamó hasta que…?

– ¡Basta, Karin! –ella calló al notar los furiosos ojos negros que debatían entre conservar su color azabache u optar por el rojo sangre. –Sólo vine a decirte que no volveré a verte y ya lo he hecho.

–No, Sasuke. –el tono de la pelirroja era de desesperación. Tomó las manos de Sasuke y las dirigió hasta su pecho. –Tú me amas, has luchado todos estos años por tenerme en tu cama. No tires por la borda todo esto. Sabes que no puedes dejarme, Sasuke, los dos somos unos jodidos perros hasta la médula.

–Ya no lo seré. No sería justo para Naruto. –con tranquilidad retiró las manos del cuerpo de Karin. –Hasta nunca, Karin.

– ¡No! –gritó ella, poniéndose enfrente de la puerta para evitar que Sasuke saliera. –No puedes hacerme esto, amor. ¿Sabes cuantos hombres han intentado tomar tu lugar? ¡Cientos! Pero te elegí a ti… Sasuke, te amo. Siempre te he amado.

–Eres guapa, Karin. –reconoció. –Y podrás tener al hombre que quieras, pero nunca volverás a tenerme a mí.

–Eres idiota, Sasuke. Sólo estás encandilado por ese estúpido rubio. Estás cegado porque Naruto te ha abierto las piernas y te ha permitido disfrutar de su estrecho interior, te ha dicho que eres un excelente artista y sólo por eso crees que estás enamorado de él, te ha hechizado a tal grado de que ahora sólo quieres refugiarte en la aburrida Konoha para pasarte el día follándotelo en cada rincón. Eres como un niño con un juguete nuevo. –Karin respiró profundo. –Un día despertarás, te encontrarás rodeado de pequeños mocosos que gritarán tu nombre y te provocarán jaquecas. Descubrirás que tu maridito ya no te la aprieta como te gusta y que tu vida en Konoha es una mierda. Entonces desearás volver a mi cama porque jamás podrás sacarme de tu sangre, Sasuke. ¡Eres mío! ¡Me amas a mí, maldito imbécil!

Sasuke se quedó quieto, observándola mientras ella se derrumbaba una vez más sobre el suelo.

–Te amé, Karin. –fue una gran revelación para Sasuke y, por primera vez, se sintió en paz con él mismo. Sería honesto por última vez con Karin. –Y por eso hice muchas tonterías por ti cuando era joven. Utilicé a Shizuka para darte celos, dejé Konoha en un vano intento de seguirte, me enemisté con mi padre y con el resto de mi familia, me convertí en tu amante y me sumí en un mundo de obscuridad. Ahora, ya no siento nada por ti.

– ¡Tú me amas! No puedes negarlo porque habrías hecho cualquier cosa por cogerme, lo has hecho desde que tenías quince años.

–Eso ha cambiado, Karin. Adiós.

– ¡Maldito Sasuke! Eres un imbécil… ¡un verdadero imbécil! Estoy segura de que volverás arrastrándote como un perro… ¡volverás! Y ya no habrá espacio en mi cama para ti. ¡Y maldito Naruto! Ese rubio jamás podrá hacerte gemir como yo lo hacía. ¡Jamás me olvidarás, Sasuke! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Jamás! Esa será tu maldición.

Sasuke no se volvió a mirarla. Caminó hasta la salida para buscar su caballo. Se permitió tomar una gran bocanada de aire fresco, montó su caballo y lo espoleó. Antes de volver a Konoha y a los brazos de Naruto, tenía que relajarse. Las palabras de Karin habían calado muy hondo en su interior. Sí, por primera vez admitía que alguna vez amó a esa mujer, pero fue un amor de adolescentes, un amor que se mezcló con la lujuria y prevaleció el pecado, arrastrando con ello cualquier pizca de verdadero cariño. Ahora se daba cuenta de que, en algún punto, dejó de sentir amor por ella al grado de confundirlo con simple lujuria, dejando marchito un espacio en su corazón que Naruto se esforzaba por marcar como su propiedad. Dirigió su caballo hacia las ruinas de la abadía, aún tenía algo que terminar antes de volver con Naruto para un nuevo comienzo.

.

_**Continuará…**_

.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos! Antes de que me maten, quisiera explicarles algo… además de que quizá sea un poquito tedioso porque fue un capítulo de transición ¡todo el juicio es ficción! No tengo ni idea de cómo se llevaban a cabo los juicios hace tres siglos, así que imaginé algo parecido a un grupo de ancianos liderados por un "juez" que fueran los elegidos para escuchar los testimonios y tomar las decisiones, así que de verdad nada es verídico. Intenté combinar algo de modernidad con un poco del juicio que vi en GOT. Mis conocimientos en el área de derecho medieval son tantos como los que tengo de astrofísica. Sólo les pediré un poco de comprensión por si les pareció aburrido o ilógico. (¡No me maten!)<em>

_También les pido una disculpa por la tardanza. He tenido problemas tanto de salud como personales y he estado vagando por la vida como alma en pena, pero espero que se resuelva pronto esta situación y regrese mi ánimo habitual._

_Ahora que el problema de Hinata se ha resuelto, nos enfocaremos de nuevo a Sasuke y a la maldición los siguientes capítulos. Y el beso de Naruto y Gaara ya empezó a traer consecuencias… lo cierto es que calculo d capítulos para el final. Sí, terminaré este fic en enero o a principios de febrero. Me da un poco de tristeza porque me encanta escribir las escenas. Siempre debo de recordar que no había autos, teléfonos, luz eléctrica, etc y eso supone un gran reto. _

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Como siempre, __**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO A:**_

**Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy - . . . - Grisel - . . . - sasame chan - . . . - moei - . . . - Moon-9215 - . . . - hazukirokudo - . . . - Goten Trunks5 - . . . - Izanami Kuro - . . . - RiTzU-kUn - . . . - SARAHI - . . . - karolita - . . . - coptesita - . . . - Mei-chan - . . . - Zanzamaru - . . . - Alice'D'Angel**

_También les agradezco a todos los que han agregado este fic a sus favoritos, se han suscrito o lo siguen anónimamente. _

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_En el próximo capítulo leeremos mucho de SasuNaru porque ya hace falta. Les prometo (como recompensa por tardar tanto con esta actualización) que subiré __**el capítulo 11 el día 23** (siempre y cuando ni mi Internet, ni mi laptop o la propia autora sufran algún daño irreversible que les impida cumplir su misión)__. Pensaba subirlo el 24 como regalo por Navidad, pero he pensado que quizá no tengan mucho tiempo para leerlo porque estarán ocupados por los preparativos de estas festividades, así que lo adelantaré y creo que les gustará (a mí me fascinó escribirlo). _

_Cuídense mucho y espero que tengan una linda semana._

_Abrazos._

_._

_._

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
><em>

**Kerky**

.

.

**Número total de palabras: 11.446**


	12. Capítulo XI: Crecer

_Senju maldijo a los Uchiha, jurándoles que nunca serían felices. Y al parecer esa maldición se cumpliría cuando el conde Sasuke Uchiha tuviese que casarse por conveniencia después de perder toda la herencia. ¿El problema? ¡Naruto y él se odian! _

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo en un fic sin ánimos de lucro porque no tengo nada más productivo que hacer que inventarme una historia como esta. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (¿Por qué me hiciste eso, Kishimoto? ¡Eras mi ídolo! Odié tu final… por eso me dedicaré a hacer fics SasuNaruSasu hasta que nos des el final que merecemos o hasta la indigestión, lo que ocurra primero.)

**Advertencias:** **AU, yaoi, leguaje fuerte**, exceso de sentimentalismo y cursilerías, **escenas con contenido sexual** y abuso de sustancias adictivas. Si algo de esto atenta contra tu criterio, evítate la pena de leer el fic.

Capítulo dedicado a la mamá de Zanzamaru… aunque no sé si ella lea yaoi, pero igual Zanzamaru puede decirle que una comunidad de procedencia desconocida (y loca por el SasuNaru) la manda felicitar. Y también dedicado a **RiTzU-kUn **porque es su cumpleaños (¿entendí bien?) Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Curse!<strong>

Capítulo XI: Crecer

Naruto continuaba paseando por la habitación, tratando de no caer dormido. La mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha ya se habían ido a sus camas mucho tiempo atrás, pero él esperaría el regreso de Sasuke. La recámara de Naruto estaba levemente iluminada por algunas velas que chisporroteaban graciosamente. Naruto se quedó absorto observando la débil llama que dibujaba sombras contra los paneles de madera de su habitación. En algún momento, sentado sobre uno de los sillones, el sueño lo venció.

Así fue como Sasuke lo encontró. Sonrió ladinamente y se dedicó a colgar en una de las paredes aquel cuadro en el que había estado trabajando todo el día. La pintura aún estaba fresca así que maniobró con cuidado, escogiendo un lugar cerca de la cama del rubio. Sabía que a Naruto le encantaría tener ese retrato de la antigua abadía. El cuadro mostraba todo el esplendor del que la abadía había gozado antes de su destrucción a manos de Madara Uchiha. Sasuke había investigado mucho en varios de los antiguos pergaminos y libros de la familia, además de utilizar el diseño de algunas piedras que continuaban en el lugar para inspirarse a recrear el viejo convento. De alguna manera, había logrado captar el brillo de la piedra gris y los detalles arquitectónicos que a su rubio dobe le fascinaban. Satisfecho, se dirigió hacia Naruto.

El rubio dormía en una posición incómoda en uno de los sillones, Sasuke estaba consciente de que había tardado en terminar el cuadro más de lo que imaginó, así que no le molestó encontrar a su rubio marido dormido. Con una delicadeza de la que no se creía capaz, tomó a Naruto en brazos para llevarlo hacia la amplia cama mientras observaba el pecho que subía y bajaba a través de la bata medio abierta. Naruto había decidido no utilizar ninguna camisa para dormir por la incomodidad de tener que llevar el brazo fuertemente pegado al pecho, por lo que sólo vestía un par de pantalones ligeros y una bata obscura atada al frente.

Lo dejó con cuidado sobre el colchón, acarició el suave cabello rubio y lo cubrió con su propia chaqueta. Sasuke estaba dando media vuelta para salir por la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones cuando escuchó que Naruto lo llamaba.

– ¿Teme? –el Namikaze se sentó, tallándose uno de sus ojos con la mano sana, sin saber si aquella sombra formaba parte de sus sueños o de su realidad.

–Es tarde, dobe. Sigue durmiendo.

–No tengo sueño. –afirmó, sorprendido por notar la chaqueta azul de Sasuke sobre su regazo. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido en su cama. –Te estuve esperando.

–Lo sé.

–Ah. –exclamó Naruto. Llegados a ese punto ninguno de los dos sabía cómo continuar la conversación. Fue Naruto el que se atrevió a romper el silencio. –Si no estás muy cansado, tal vez podamos charlar sobre ese tema que mencionaste en la mañana.

–Sobre eso… –Sasuke no sabía cómo planteárselo a Naruto, así que tragó saliva y se acercó a la cama. –Dobe, yo…

– ¿De verdad quieres anular el matrimonio, teme?

–No. –respondió el moreno de inmediato. –Todo lo contrario.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para iluminar los brillantes ojos azules de Naruto. El rubio sonrió y se puso de pie tan rápido que tuvo una punzada en la pierna herida, pero ignoró el dolor. Atrajo a Sasuke hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo que el pelinegro no rechazó, correspondiendo de inmediato.

– ¿Es lo que creo, bastardo?

–No volveré a ver a Karin. –murmuró el conde con los labios pegados a la fina piel del cuello de Naruto. Incluso podía sentir a través de sus labios el pulso constante del corazón contrario. –Los Uchiha no pedimos ayuda, ¿sabes eso, dobe?

–Sí, lo sé. –era imposible que Naruto desconociera el condenado orgullo Uchiha.

–Pero, por ti, haré una excepción… ayúdame, dobe. Te necesito para ser la persona que tú mereces.

Naruto no podía ser más feliz. Todos sus esfuerzos por conquistar a Sasuke al fin estaban dando frutos. Sasuke jamás imaginó que la sonrisa de felicidad de Naruto pudiera ser capaz de iluminar toda la habitación.

–Imbécil, te quiero tal y como eres. –le confesó, mirándolo a los ojos. Aún era muy pronto para que Sasuke le confesara lo mismo, pero podía esperar. Al menos ya había dado un paso muy grande al dejar a Karin y admitir que lo necesitaba y para Naruto, eso era casi como una confesión. –Y por favor, no volvamos a tener esta estúpida y ridícula charla romántica. ¿De acuerdo?

–Sólo una cosa más, usuratonkachi. –a Sasuke le pareció imposible no sonreír al notar la felicidad de su rubio porque al fin encontraba la respuesta a aquella pregunta que tanto lo había atormentado en los últimos días. –No quiero que esa estúpida puerta vuelva a estar cerrada con llave.

–No volveré a cerrarla, teme. –aseguró con una sonrisa traviesa. –Hey, ¿puedes hacer algo por mí?

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Naruto se separó del cuerpo del conde moreno y se quitó la bata con un movimiento rápido antes de dar media vuelta para mostrarle la espalda a Sasuke.

–Quítame esta estúpida venda. –señaló con la mirada el nudo en su espalda que la mantenía sujeta.

–No seas dobe. El chico dijo que al menos…

–Conozco mi cuerpo a la perfección, bastardo. –interrumpió. –Estoy bien, así que quítala.

Sasuke recorrió con un paso la distancia que lo separaba de aquella exquisita piel tostada. Aún no podía creer que sus manos estuvieran temblando como una chiquilla enamorada, pero se las arregló para deshacer el nudo y desenvolver el brazo y el torso de Naruto. No perdió oportunidad de rozar con sus fríos dedos la espalda del rubio con cada vuelta, escuchando complacido los suspiros de su esposo.

–Teme… –Naruto jadeó al notar la venda a sus pies y los labios del conde en su hombro. También podía sentir el cuerpo del otro pegado a su espalda, casi queriendo fundirse con él.

–Creo que… –tomó una gran bocanada de aire para por fin, confesar aquello que no lo dejaba dormir. –Estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti, maldito usuratonkachi ruidoso. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

– ¿Tenías que arruinarlo con tu vocabulario vulgar? –preguntó Naruto entre risas. Se permitió disfrutar del delicioso contraste que creaban los labios ardientes de Sasuke en su hombro y los dedos fríos en su espalda.

–Es parte de mi encanto natural. –respondió con soberbia.

–Sí, claro, como sea. –Naruto giró para quedar de frente a Sasuke. – ¿En qué estábamos? No lo recuerdo.

–No tienes otra salida, Naruto. Esta noche…

–Lo sé. –Sasuke fue callado con un beso de Naruto.

El rubio elevó su brazo antes inmóvil para enredarlo en los cabellos negros y atraerlo a su cuerpo. Sasuke tampoco perdió el tiempo y se aferró con firmeza a las estrechas caderas de Naruto, aspirando su embriagante aroma. Tal vez era otro sueño, pero esta vez no quería despertar. La lengua de Naruto jugaba con la suya en un vano intento de obtener la supremacía del beso, pero en aquel intercambio de pasión no existía ningún perdedor. La temperatura dentro de la recámara poco a poco comenzaba a subir y era ahí cuando Naruto agradecía a sus extraños instintos el haberse preparado para esa noche. Las sábanas limpias que sintió bajo su espalda desprendían un sutil aroma a lavanda y campo, mientras que su propia piel tenía un sabor a manzana.

Las inquietas manos de Naruto abandonaron los cabellos negros y recorrieron el cuello de Sasuke hasta toparse con el obstáculo de la camisa. Gruñó frustrado, arrancándola a jirones. Deseaba sentir la blanca piel de Sasuke entre sus dedos y sus firmes músculos, por lo que no permitiría que un estúpido pedazo de tela se interpusiera.

–Dobe… –Sasuke susurró dentro del beso, separándose un poco.

El conde se apoyó en sus rodillas para erguirse y quitarse bajo la atenta mirada del rubio, los últimos jirones de su rota camisa, desabrochó también su cinturón y dejó abierto los primeros botones del pantalón mientras Naruto se removía apoyado en el colchón, contemplándolo.

–No puedo creer que de verdad esto vaya a suceder. –Naruto extendió una mano hacia el pecho frente a él, acariciándolo. –Ahora ya no podrás anular nuestro matrimonio, teme.

–Hmn. –bufó Sasuke, regresando a cazar los labios del contrario. –Ya no quiero anularlo.

–Yo tampoco. –dijo con un suspiro. – ¿Necesitas una invitación formal para besarme?

–Te arrepentirás de lo que dices, usuratonkachi.

–No lo creo.

Sasuke besaba a Naruto mientras una de sus manos exploraba el pecho desnudo de su ahora amante. Junto a él, se sentía de nuevo como un inexperto pero suponía que la mayoría de las personas se sentían de esa manera cuando estaban a punto de follarse a la persona de la cual estaban jodidamente enamorados. Naruto lo besaba con pasión y la saliva escurría entre sus mejillas. El ligero pantalón que Naruto vestía no era suficiente para esconder la erección que luchaba por alzarse entre las prendas y no era que él estuviese en mejores condiciones. Dejó los adictivos labios para bajar por el cuello, entreteniéndose ahí con los excitantes gemidos que el rubio profería. Naruto se revolvía bajo de él, rozando sus erecciones con cada movimiento y haciendo crecer en ellos el ardiente fuego que los invadía.

–Teme, ya… –alzó la cadera, gimiendo al rozar su entrepierna con la contraria. –Quiero correrme.

–No hay ninguna prisa. –contestó, besando la piel de la clavícula y bajando hasta una de las tetillas rosas. –Despacio se disfruta mejor.

Naruto jadeó una vez más y comparó lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos instantes con la noche pasada. La última vez, Sasuke había tenido ese fiero deseo animal de poseerlo, de marcar su territorio y proclamarlo como suyo frente al resto del mundo, pero en esta ocasión, todo se sentía muy diferente. Era la misma pasión pero con otros sentimientos. Naruto sabía que Sasuke ahora deseaba realmente fundirse en uno solo, disfrutando juntos de la pasión que dos personas pueden llegar a despertar entre ellas. Deseaba marcarlo, pero ahora no con rudeza, si no con besos que ninguno de los dos podría olvidar.

– ¡Teme! –los dedos fríos alcanzaron el borde del pantalón, desatándolo para dejar el necesitado miembro al aire. Era una interesante incongruencia la ardiente piel de su miembro contra los fríos dedos.

Ningún Uchiha admitiría jamás que estaba nervioso, y Sasuke no era la excepción a esa regla. Con Karin las cosas eran muy diferentes, porque cada uno se esforzaba sólo por satisfacer su propio deseo, pero ahora Sasuke estaba preocupado. ¿Naruto realmente lo disfrutaría? Quizá sería incapaz de complacerlo… temblaba como doncella virgen en su primera noche, pero era algo que no le haría saber a Naruto.

–Naruto. –susurró con los labios pegados a la piel del abdomen, acarició suavemente el ombligo y siguió su recorrido hacia abajo. –Dobe.

–Si te detienes ahora, juro que te castro, Uchiha. –amenazó Naruto al notar el leve titubeo del conde.

–Piénsalo bien, usuratonkachi. Si me castras, ¿entonces quién cumpliría tus deseos en la cama?

– ¡Maldición, teme! –alzó sus caderas para acercar su miembro a la cálida boca que lo esperaba. –Sólo cállate.

Sasuke ocultó su sonrisa de lado y bajó su boca, lamiendo la longitud que tan deliciosamente se le ofrecía. El grito ahogado de Naruto le pareció de lo más excitante y el rubio buscaba más. Detuvo las esbeltas caderas con ambas manos antes de abrir la boca para adentrar el trozo de ardiente carne que clamaba por su atención. Tenía tiempo que no tocaba a un doncel así que le pareció muy extraño el volver a recordar viejas experiencias. Karin… no, no iba a recordar nada de eso. Había decidido dejarla atrás y crear nuevos y agradables recuerdos con Naruto. Succionó con suavidad mientras las manos de Naruto le acariciaban el cabello y las orejas, buscando por más de su calor.

–Sasuke, creo que… voy a… ¡más!

El pelinegro recorrió el rojizo glande con la lengua intercalando caricias con el tronco y succionando con fuerza, logrando conducir a Naruto a un estado casi al borde de la locura. El rubio se revolvía debajo de él, ahogándose en sus propios gemidos de placer. Nunca antes había experimentado algo similar y se alegró de que fuera Sasuke quien lo introdujera en ese deleitable mundo.

– ¡Ah! ¡Sí, teme! –Naruto gritó extasiado al reconocer el placentero hormigueo que recorrió su abdomen hasta extenderse por su entrepierna. Sasuke se limpiaba de manera sensual y provocativa los restos de su orgasmo con la lengua. Suspiró complacido y deseó por un instante ser aquella lengua que recorría los rojizos labios del conde. No resistió la tentación y jaló a Sasuke del cabello, forzándolo a subir hasta sus labios para compartir un hambriento y húmedo beso, probando su propia esencia.

El moreno aceptó el beso de muy buena gana, recostándose a un lado del rubio para atraerlo con sus brazos al fuerte pecho, enlazando con él las piernas aún enfundadas en el pantalón, rompiendo el beso para dejar que Naruto jadeara por un poco más de aire.

–Eso fue… fue fantástico, bastardo. –Sasuke no sonrió pero Naruto fue testigo del brillo en los ojos negros.

Naruto dibujó una soñolienta sonrisa, acercando la mejilla al fuerte pecho de su moreno amante. Acarició la blanca piel, bajando hasta notar que cierto bulto continuaba alzado, sin encontrar alivio todavía.

– ¿Qué esperas para continuar, Sasuke?

–Esperaba que tomaras un poco de aire, dobe. –susurró Sasuke, acariciando los cabellos rubios. – ¿Estás seguro?

Sasuke no se sentía capaz de parar más adelante si Naruto decidía culminar lo que estaban haciendo, pero para su buena fortuna, no vio ninguna duda en los ojos azules.

– ¿Cuándo dije lo contrario? Vamos, teme, ambos nos morimos de ganas por consumar oficialmente este matrimonio.

Contrario a la reacción que Naruto esperaba, Sasuke apoyó el codo en el colchón y la cabeza sobre la mano para dedicarse a observar en silencio al rubio que estaba a su lado. Acarició uno de los costados de Naruto, sintiendo las costillas bajo su mano y después el hueso de la cadera.

–Escucha bastardo, la doncella virgen soy yo. –dijo con ironía, sentándose sobre la cama. –No deberías de tener ninguna duda.

Sasuke jamás le externaría esas dudas que tanto lo atormentaban. Casi desnudo y con Naruto a su lado sin ninguna prenda, se sentía más vulnerable que nunca. Era algo difícil sino imposible, bajar la muralla de sus defensas para dejar entrar a cualquiera, sin embargo ese rubio dobe lo había conseguido con sólo una mirada de sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro. Se acercó a besarlo una vez más, notando la ansiedad del rubio por continuar.

–No te haré daño. –Sasuke prometió en voz baja, pero sin aclarar que dentro de esa promesa no sólo se encontraba el aspecto físico del acto sexual, sino también el aspecto emocional del matrimonio. Sasuke hizo otra promesa silenciosa a sí mismo de alejarse de Naruto si descubría que su presencia lastimaba al rubio.

Naruto también sintió que Sasuke por fin le mostraba un lado frágil al que nadie había logrado acceder. A esas alturas, no sabía si su corazón latía desbocado por el efecto del orgasmo o por la emoción del momento.

–Confío en ti, teme. Eres mi esposo, pero también mi mejor amigo.

Depositó un beso ligero y rápido sobre los labios del conde antes de empujarlo un poco para que el pelinegro quedara acostado sobre su espalda y después, con una habilidad increíble, se acomodó entre las piernas de Sasuke, despojándolo por completo del pantalón para descubrir la única parte de la anatomía de Sasuke que le faltaba conocer.

–Dobe, espera ¿qué…?

–Déjame a mí, teme. Tú ya disfrutaste tu buena parte, así que es mi turno.

Naruto se relamió los labios, nervioso. Cierto, sabía un poco sobre cómo complacer a un hombre, la mayoría por comentarios de algunos amigos que tenía antes de mudarse a la ciudad, pero jamás pensó que saber la teoría no le iba a hacer el trabajo práctico más fácil. Tragó en seco, mirando los ojos obsidiana de su esposo. Sólo tenía que hacer callar a las voces que le decían cómo hacerlo y dar rienda suelta a su propio instinto. Acarició con suavidad la pálida piel de las piernas, subiendo por los muslos hasta las ingles.

–Sólo… no te atrevas a burlarte de mí, Sasuke. –le advirtió. –Yo nunca he hecho esto.

–Usuratonkachi, no es necesario.

–Pero quiero hacerlo, teme. –dijo con decisión. –Quiero ser el único que sepa cómo complacerte.

Sasuke se estremeció ante la visión de su rubio sueño entre sus piernas. Naruto cerró los ojos y sacó la lengua para lamer el enhiesto miembro del conde. No podría ser tan difícil imitar lo que el pelinegro había hecho antes, ¿o sí? Además, estaba seguro de que a Sasuke le excitaría tener la tímida boca succionando su entrepierna.

–Do-dobe. –Sasuke gimió bajito cuando fue invadido por la calidez de Naruto.

Naruto dejó su timidez de lado al escuchar los jadeos del conde, concluyendo que no estaba haciéndolo tan mal. Succionó con más fuerza, tratando de introducir lo más que pudiera el pedazo de carne palpitante en su boca. La saliva escurría entre sus labios, mojando toda la dureza de Sasuke a su paso. El sabor del líquido que goteaba en la punta le pareció un poco extraño, pero no por ello menos excitante. Sus dedos jugaron con la delicada piel que colgaba un poco más atrás y su trabajo se vio recompensado al escuchar a su amante gritar su nombre con un escalofrío. Si no tuviera el trozo de carne en sus labios, estaba seguro de que sonreiría con la misma astucia que un zorro.

– ¡Naruto!

Sus instintos le dictaban llevar las manos a la cabeza de rubios cabellos para embestir la cálida boca con locura, pero logró controlarse a tiempo. Tomó a Naruto de los hombros para separarlo y subirlo a sus caderas, besándolo en el proceso. Naruto no se negó a sentir la lengua del conde adentrándose con ferocidad mientras las inquietas manos acariciaban las piernas, subiendo hasta encontrar la escondida entrada.

–Sasuke. –murmuró Naruto, concentrándose en los ojos contrarios. Ambas piernas estaban al lado de las caderas del moreno, dejándole total acceso a su entrada. –Vamos, hazlo.

El moreno recorrió con una mano el cuerpo de Naruto de abajo hacia arriba, acariciando la pierna, el muslo, el costado, el cuello, hasta alcanzar la boca caliente de Naruto. El rubio lo entendió rápidamente y lamió con sensualidad los dedos hasta dejarlos empapados en su propia saliva. Sasuke observaba embelesado la manera en que Naruto recorría cada uno de sus dedos, imaginando que pronto entrarían a una cavidad mucho más cálida.

– ¿Con eso será suficiente? –preguntó Naruto con una inocencia que encendió más a Sasuke.

–Está bien, usuratonkachi. Dolerá un poco. –admitió.

–Ya sé lo que va a pasar, teme. Shizune se encargó de contármelo poco antes de la boda.

–Pero no es lo mismo. –Sasuke frunció el ceño. –Una mujer y un doncel…

–No pienso comenzar a discutir las diferencias entre follarse a una mujer y a un doncel. –replicó. –Tampoco pienso esperar más, así que méteme esos dedos o te violaré aquí y ahora, _cariño._

–Espero que no olvides eso, dobe.

Naruto suspiró al sentir uno de los dedos de Sasuke comenzar a acariciar los alrededores de su entrada, tanteándolo. Movió sus caderas con suavidad para rozar el miembro que pronto estaría dentro de él, obteniendo un jadeo por parte del conde.

–Vamos, teme.

–No seas ansioso, _amorcito_. –replicó con la misma ironía y Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada. –Bésame.

A Naruto le sorprendió la petición, pero no por ello se rehusó a hacerlo. Se inclinó sobre el pecho de Sasuke para acercar sus labios y compartir ese ansiado beso, distrayéndolo del primer dedo que se introdujo. Siseó un poco por la incomodidad pero se concentró en poner su atención dentro del beso. Pellizcó una de las tetillas de Sasuke cuando el dedo comenzó a moverse en círculos, preparándolo lentamente para que el segundo se introdujera.

–Es… raro. –admitió, recuperando su posición sentado sobre las caderas contrarias, con el erguido pene del conde presionando su trasero, ansioso por introducirse. Sasuke no pasó por alto los tensos músculos de los muslos de su amante rubio.

–Tócate, Naruto.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo, teme? –Naruto exclamó, con las mejillas cubiertas por un sonrojo que nada tenía que ver con el sexo.

–Lo que escuchaste, usuratonkachi. Tócate… como lo hacías cuando pensabas en mí.

– ¡Yo jamás hice eso, conde bastardo!

– ¿No te tocabas pensando en mí? –Sasuke alzó una de sus obscuras cejas, sin creerse del todo las palabras de su esposo.

–Po-por supuesto que n-no. –mintió, desviando la mirada azul. –Tú… ¿alguna vez tú lo hiciste?

–Muchas noches, dobe. –ahora era Naruto el que lo miraba sorprendido. Tomó una de las manos de Naruto para llevarla al propio miembro semi despierto del Namikaze. El rubio dio un respingo al notar que Sasuke lo estaba incitando a tocarse a sí mismo. –Ahora hazlo para mí.

–Ni creas que…

–Te aseguro que lo disfrutarás.

Naruto no estaba muy convencido, pero accedió a darle una oportunidad. Tomó su miembro con la mano y dejó escapar un suspiro. Sasuke lo observaba atento, con aquella feroz y depredadora mirada obscura que tanto le gustaba. La dureza de Sasuke palpitó una vez más en la parte baja de su espalda. Naruto se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para alzarse un poco y comenzar un suave vaivén con su mano. No pasó por alto que Sasuke tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, absorbiendo con la mirada cada uno de los detalles del rubio, desde la manera en que movía su mano de arriba abajo hasta la suave capa de cristalino sudor en todo el cuerpo. El saber que provocaba a Sasuke mientras se complacía a sí mismo lo excitó, aumentando la rapidez de los movimientos. Apenas sintió una pequeña molestia cuando el segundo dedo se introdujo en su estrecha entrada.

Para Sasuke, la imagen de Naruto montado sobre sus caderas y tocándose a sí mismo, quedaría grabada a fuego para siempre en su mente. Naruto cerraba los ojos mientras su mano subía y bajaba, acariciaba el húmedo glande y se retorcía de placer sobre él. Las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas y sus dedos se movían en forma de tijera para ensanchar el lugar que pronto lo recibiría. Ante cada gemido de Naruto, su pene parecía palpitar con más fuerza. El tercer dedo se unió a los dos anteriores, pero en esta ocasión Naruto sí soltó un jadeo de incomodidad.

–Sasuke, voy a… –detuvo el movimiento de su mano antes de que alcanzara el clímax por segunda vez. Los dedos de Sasuke en su interior todavía le provocaban algunas punzadas, pero comenzaba a tolerarlo cada vez mejor. –Entra de una vez, bastardo.

Sasuke retiró los dedos, ansioso también por obtener un alivio a su incómoda erección.

–Móntame.

– ¡Teme! Eso…

–Así serás tú el que decida la profundidad, dobe. –acarició la mejilla de Naruto ligeramente, antes de entrelazar su mano con la de su amante. –Quiero verte cabalgándome.

Aunque Naruto no estaba tan acostumbrado a esos términos, podía entenderlos perfectamente. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y besó a Sasuke por última vez, dirigiendo la mano libre hacia una de sus nalgas para moverla, exponiendo la rosada entrada. El Uchiha sujetó su miembro para mantenerlo erguido y firme mientras Naruto encontraba una posición cómoda para comenzar a bajar sobre él.

– ¡Ah! –cerró los ojos azules cuando una punzada particularmente dolorosa le recorrió toda la columna. Sasuke mantenía sus jadeos reprimidos junto con las increíbles ganas de tomar a Naruto de las caderas para bajarlo de golpe de una buena vez. Se forzó a calmarse, dejando que su amante tomara la decisión de parar o seguir. –Sasuke…

–Abre los ojos, usuratonkachi. –obedeciendo, sostuvieron ambos la mirada hasta que Sasuke se incorporó un poco, sin soltar la mano de Naruto, para poder tomar sus labios en un beso que Naruto calificó de increíblemente dulce, aunque Sasuke lo negara. –Baja despacio.

Naruto respiró profundamente y bajó la mirada, descubriendo que sólo el glande había penetrado en él. Sasuke debía de estar haciendo un increíble esfuerzo para no embestirlo salvajemente, podía notarlo en las líneas de tensión alrededor de la boca y en los músculos tensos. Bien, él también haría un esfuerzo. Dejó que sus piernas cedieran para bajar de golpe, albergando todo el miembro de Sasuke en su interior al mismo tiempo que ahogaba un gemido de dolor. Los golpes durante los entrenamientos eran dolorosos, incluso el hombro dislocado había sido doloroso, pero no podía compararlos con lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

– ¡Na-Naruto! Ah, estrecho… –jadeó Sasuke con placer cuando al fin entró en la ansiada cavidad. La mano de Naruto lo apresaba con fuerza e incluso el rubio se mordía el labio inferior en un vano intento por evitar que el moreno descubriera lo incómodo que se sentía. Esperó que el rubio se acostumbrara a la nueva intromisión y después elevó un poco la cadera, rozando un punto especial en el interior.

– ¡Teme! ¡Ah! ¿Qué fu-fue eso? Se sintió jodidamente bien.

–Muévete y volverás a sentirlo. –le aseguró Sasuke. Naruto observó el bello rostro de Sasuke contraído por el placer y sonrió complacido.

El rubio comenzó un ritmo lento con sus caderas, apoyado sobre el pecho de Sasuke con una mano y la otra aún entrelazada con la del conde. Sus manos encajaban perfectamente, justo como sus cuerpos lo estaban haciendo. Todos los acontecimientos vividos, los sinsabores de su matrimonio y las primeras peleas, valían completamente la pena si con ello le aseguraban tener al orgulloso conde Uchiha gimiendo bajo él. Sus excitados jadeos aumentaron cuando Sasuke decidió sacudir su miembro al mismo ritmo de las embestidas.

–Yo… ¡ah!

–Más rápido, dobe.

Naruto se detuvo un momento para tomar uno de los rosados botones de su marido con los dientes y tironearlo, provocándole una sensación diferente, mezcla de dolor y placer.

–Aceptaste que te cabalgara, ¿no es así, bastardo? Entonces irás al ritmo que yo decida.

Namikaze no aumentó la velocidad, le gustaba sentir el ardiente trozo de carne enterrado en lo profundo de su interior, acariciando con cada embestida aquel extraño punto que le nublaba la vista por el placer. El dolor había dado paso a una sensación de plenitud total, de placer y locura. Aumentó la velocidad de sus caderas, pero una punzada en su muslo herido le recordó tomárselo con más calma. Subió una vez más, escuchando los gemidos bajos y roncos de su esposo, al bajar, un calambre le recorrió desde la ingle hasta la punta del pie.

– ¡Maldición! Creo que…

–Se llama calambre, dobe. –Sasuke se incorporó, girando a Naruto con todo su peso. Recordó la herida del rubio. –Yo seguiré.

Naruto agradeció el gesto con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Estiró las piernas y después las envolvió alrededor de la cadera de su amante para atraerlo a su cuerpo. Esa posición, aunque no tan dominante como la anterior, le gustó porque tenía al alcance la lujuriosa boca del moreno. Se dedicó a besarlo y a estrujar el trasero blanco de su amante. Con esa posición, Sasuke aumentó la velocidad de sus caderas, consiguiendo gemidos de Naruto como premio.

– ¡Más fuerte, Uchiha! Párteme de u-una puta vez.

–Voy a correrme en tu culo, dobe. –susurró al oído de Naruto. Las embestidas aumentaban cada vez más al igual que la sensación de éxtasis. –Vas a ser mío. Solamente mío.

–Maldito posesivo. –contestó entre jadeos. –Pero recuerda que va a hacerte gemir como yo, teme. Na-nadie.

Naruto apretó las sábanas con una mano y con la otra buscó entrelazarla con la contraria. Arqueó la espalda cuando el clímax llegó, salpicando sus vientres con la blanca esencia. Todos los músculos se tensaron logrando estrechar la entrada y aprisionando deliciosamente el miembro de Sasuke. El moreno continuó empujando sus caderas hasta que Naruto pudo percibir una calidez que se adentraba en sus entrañas.

– ¡Naruto!

Sasuke, agotado, logró acomodarse sobre el pecho de Naruto quién lo recibió con un abrazo. El rubio no estaba muy seguro de qué demonios sentía, pero estaba feliz. Nunca imaginó que ese acto considerado algo tabú en la sociedad, pudiera otorgarle tanto placer y sumirlo en una agradable niebla que le impedía pensar en todo aquello que no fuera el sudoroso y sensual cuerpo de Sasuke sobre el suyo o en volver a sentirlo dentro una vez más.

Despeinó las sedosas hebras azabaches y Sasuke restregó su nariz contra la piel bronceada de Naruto, lamiéndola y disfrutando del atrayente sabor del sudor mezclado con la manzana. Mientras yacía entre los brazos de Naruto, se reprochó el haber esperado tanto para ese momento, pero de cualquier manera había sido algo increíble para ser la primera vez. Todo había sido completamente perfecto. Jamás había imaginado enloquecer a tal punto de olvidar incluso su nombre.

– ¿Deberíamos romper el silencio con alguna charla romántica?

–Cállate y disfrútalo, dobe.

–De acuerdo. –continuó acariciando el cabello de Sasuke. –Dime algo, ¿follar siempre es así de bueno?

–Sólo contigo es así de bueno. –admitió el pelinegro, levemente arrullado por el sonido del corazón agitado de Naruto. –Ya duérmete, dobe.

–Oh, vaya. Pensé que mi fantástico amante se dedicaría a perforarme el culo toda la noche. –escuchó que Sasuke chasqueaba la lengua molesto por el golpe a su hombría.

–Sólo espera a que recupere un poco de energía. No he dormido bien últimamente. –el conde se reservó para sí mismo la información de que las noches en vela ocurrían porque despertaba a medianoche con una dolorosa erección entre las piernas después de un ardiente sueño con Naruto.

–Bueno, supongo que entonces no tienes tanta potencia como decían los rumores.

–Usuratonkachi… –dijo con tono de advertencia. – ¿Cuál es la prisa? Tendremos toda una vida para hacerlo.

Naruto no pudo rebatir esa lógica ni lo grandioso que sonaba el imaginar pasar cada noche entre los brazos de su sensual esposo. Por la mañana, pediría a una de las doncellas que moviera todas sus cosas a la recámara principal de Sasuke. Transformaría su propia habitación en la recámara para el futuro conde Uchiha que, juzgando por la sustancia pegajosa que sentía entre sus piernas, quizás no tardaría en llegar. Empezaría a cuidarse mañana, dejando en manos del destino si aquella mágica noche había sido la elegida para encargar al heredero de Sasuke.

–Buenas noches, teme.

–Te quiero, imbécil. –murmuró Sasuke entre sueños, aferrado con fuerza a la cintura de Naruto.

Naruto se dejó llevar por el cansancio, aún creyendo que todo sería sólo otro agradable sueño del que no tardaría en despertar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El desayuno transcurría con más clama de lo usual. Kiba miró a su alrededor antes de continuar comiendo el delicioso pastel que sirvieron como postre. El lugar casi parecía una mansión embrujada. Naruto y Sasuke aún no bajaban, Hinata permanecía encerrada en su habitación y Shizune tenía nuevamente otro dolor de cabeza. En el comedor sólo se encontraban él, Kakashi, Minato e Ino.

–Quizá debería subir a ver a Naruto. –pensó Minato en voz alta.

–No creo que sea conveniente. –Kiba intervino de inmediato.

–Pero está herido y…

–Sasuke se encargará de él. –aseguró el castaño. –Si subes ahora, podrías llevarte una sorpresa no muy agradable.

– ¿Naruto está enfermo? –preguntó el rubio, asustado de pensar en esa posibilidad.

–Claro que no. Pero ayer, esos dos estaban muy acaramelados. –dijo al recordar la escena del pasillo. –Creo que las cosas han mejorado entre ellos.

–Eso me alegra. –admitió Kakashi.

Una de las doncellas pasó cerca del comedor con una bandeja repleta de varios tipos de alimentos, lo cual llamó la atención de Kiba.

–Hey, dime algo ¿subirás toda esa comida para Lady… eh, para la señora Hyuuga? –corrigió de inmediato.

–No, Lord Inuzuka. Los condes tomarán el desayuno en su habitación y soy la encargada de subirlo.

Minato, Kakashi y el propio Kiba intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida que fue pronto reemplazada por risitas socarronas.

– ¿Lo ves, Minato? –preguntó Kakashi. –No debes de preocuparte más, el ansiado nieto que deseas llegará pronto.

–En realidad, espero un nieto, pero no deseo que Naruto se embarace pronto. –Minato se limpió la comisura de la boca con elegancia. –Prefiero que mi hijo tenga tiempo de disfrutar su matrimonio ahora que las cosas marchan bien con Sasuke. Kushina y yo esperamos casi tres años antes de decidirnos a tener a Naruto.

–Bueno, de cualquier manera, las cosas en esta casa parecen que por fin transcurren con normalidad. –declaró Kiba.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– ¡Sas…! ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke!

Naruto gimió el nombre de su amante una vez más cuando el último fogonazo de placer le recorrió el cuerpo por completo. Sus antebrazos temblaron cansados de soportar su peso y se derrumbó boca abajo sobre el colchón, con Sasuke arrodillado atrás de él, dando las últimas embestidas antes de jadear y acomodarse también sobre la espalda del rubio. Al principio, le había parecido un poco humillante estar a cuatro patas, dejándose completamente expuesto ante un pervertido Sasuke, pero después de las primeras embestidas, había decidido que esa posición no era del todo mala. Llevó el brazo hacia atrás para acariciar la sedosa cabellera negra mientras examinaba a la luz del sol, el desorden que la noche pasada había provocado en su habitación. Una de las paredes cercanas a su cama llamó su atención.

– ¡Vaya! Tú no estabas aquí anoche. –murmuró Naruto, deshaciéndose del abrazo de su esposo para ponerse de pie y caminar con una leve cojera hacia la pintura que nunca antes había visto.

Sasuke dejó ir a Naruto mientras se acomodaba sobre el colchón, con ambas manos debajo de su nunca. Observó sin ningún tipo de pudor la desnudez de Naruto, la bronceada piel cubierta de chupetones y ese culo prieto que se movía con gracia frente a él, con los restos del apasionado orgasmo aún recorriendo la sublime curvatura. El darse cuenta también de algunas pequeñas salpicaduras rojas sobre las sábanas fue un estímulo a su masculinidad, sentimiento que descartó por completo al imaginar lo que Naruto sentiría si llegaba a enterarse de eso. El rubio definitivamente se molestaría si supiera que su virginidad sirvió para alimentar el no tan pequeño ego de su esposo. Estaba enamorado del dobe, de eso no tenía ya ninguna duda, y lo que había dicho la noche anterior era cierto. El sexo entre el rubio y él había sido fantástico.

–No la toques, la pintura todavía está fresca. –Sasuke advirtió al notar que Naruto estaba a punto de tocar la pintura que él colgó la noche anterior.

–Yo no tenía esto aquí. ¿Y si alguien entró por la noche y nos observó haciéndolo? –preguntó Naruto con un tinte de pánico en la voz. –Espero que no haya sido mi padre… ¡No podría volver a ver a Minato a los ojos! ¿Y si fue Ino?

–Cálmate, dobe. Fui yo. –admitió.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada sobre el hombro antes de volver su atención completamente a la pintura frente a él. Encontró de inmediato las iniciales S.U. en una de las esquinas, reconociendo su trabajo. Los colores de la pintura y los sutiles detalles le fascinaron por completo. Entre las obscuras nubes de tormenta se colaban algunos rayos de sol que le daban a la pintura un aire misterioso, con increíbles variaciones de color. Cada columna de la abadía estaba repleta de detalles finamente elaborados y el pasto parecía que se movía al ritmo del viento imaginario.

–Es fantástica… ¡es preciosa, teme!

–Más vale que te guste, usuratonkachi.

– ¿Gustarme? Teme, ¡me encanta! No puedo creerlo. Siempre quise imaginar cómo sería la abadía si todavía estuviera en pie. ¡Y tú superaste todas mis expectativas! Eres un maldito genio, bastardo. No sé si odiarte o admirarte por eso.

–En lugar de odiarme o admirarme, ¿por qué no vienes y pagas por la pintura? –Sasuke sonrió de lado y Naruto regresó a la cama.

–Bueno, pues espero que al conde le agrade la manera en la que pago mis deudas. –Naruto le siguió el juego, montándose sobre las caderas de su moreno amante y notando aún a través de las sábanas, cierta parte anatómica que volvía a despertarse.

–Espero que pagues tus deudas de esta manera sólo conmigo.

–Tú eres el único que aceptaría esta forma de pago.

Sasuke evitó decir que también Gaara aceptaría de muy buena gana el pago que Naruto ofrecía. En lugar de eso, atrajo el cuerpo del rubio hacia su pecho para fundirse en un nuevo beso. Desde ese día, a nadie le cabría duda de que Naruto era sólo suyo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Minato entró en la habitación de Shizune llevando en las manos una bandeja con un poco de té y galletas. La pelinegra, contrario a las predicciones del de ojos azules, se hallaba de pie, empacando algunas telas en los cofres abiertos a los pies de la cama.

–Shizune, querida, ¿qué estás haciendo? Pensé que te sentías mal.

–Minato, lo siento. –la mujer se aferró al cuerpo del rubio con un abrazo casi desesperado. –No puedo quedarme aquí, simplemente es demasiado para mí.

–No entiendo, Shizune ¿a qué te refieres? –ella se separó de Minato, mirándolo a los ojos.

–La maldición, Minato. He tenido sueños horribles sobre ella. No me siento segura aquí en el castillo. Regresaré a la ciudad.

–Espera, Shizune. –dejó la bandeja sobre una mesa cercana, tomando a la mujer del brazo para evitar que escapara. –No puedes irte de esa manera.

–No soporto estar un día más en este lugar. –sollozó. –Y no puedo creer que tú quieras estar aquí, cuando obviamente alguien está tratando de asesinar a Naruto, tu propio hijo.

–Shizune, lo de la maldición es un mito que…

– ¡No! Ya basta de engañarte, Minato. –gritó Shizune desesperada. – ¡Basta! No voy a quedarme aquí ni a exponer a mi hija al peligro. Ino y yo nos vamos de Konoha hoy.

–Puedes irte tú, Shizune. Pero Ino se queda a mi lado.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Acaso también quieres matar a tu hija?

– ¡Por supuesto que no! –el rubio caminó alrededor de la habitación que compartía con su esposa. No quería exponer a ninguno de sus hijos al peligro, pero irse de Konoha tampoco era una buena opción. Naruto era terco como una mula y jamás aceptaría dejar Konoha sin haber cumplido su objetivo de restaurar el castillo y, por como pintaban las cosas, mucho menos se iría sin Sasuke. Minato no dejaría a su hijo solo pero tampoco dejaría a Shizune y a Ino solas en la ciudad. –Dame unos días, Shizune. Hablaré de esto con Naruto y con Sasuke, lo resolveré.

–No voy a esperar más.

–Por favor. –tomó la mano de la mujer, apresándola fuertemente entre las suyas. –Ustedes lo son todo para mí y mientras permanezcan a mi lado los protegeré, incluso si se me va la vida en ello.

Shizune observó los hermosos ojos azules de su marido. Era por eso que Shizune se había enamorado de él, de aquel hombre tan fuerte y decidido que estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por sus hijos. Suspiró derrotada. Minato y Naruto tenían ese estúpido don de convencer a cualquiera con una sola mirada de sus ojos zafiro.

–De acuerdo. Pero si esto no se resuelve, Ino y yo nos iremos a principios de la semana entrante.

–Lo resolveré, lo prometo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Había pasado ya un par de días desde aquella noche extraordinaria y a Naruto aún le sorprendía despertar envuelto en los brazos de Sasuke, con su cálido aliento susurrándole al oído y las largas piernas enredadas entre las suyas. Aunque a él le hubiese encantado continuar encerrado en la habitación, debía atender varios asuntos por lo que se dirigió a la biblioteca. Sasuke pintaba algo en su propio estudio, Minato supervisaba los avances de la remodelación en el comedor principal y Kakashi, sospechosamente, se había escabullido hacia las caballerizas. Naruto suponía que su casi hermano mayor había conocido a alguien y esperaba que esta ocasión fuera algo serio.

Entró en la biblioteca, admirando los cambios que poco a poco transformaban el lugar. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el corredor de madera del segundo piso estuviese en perfectas condiciones, además limpiarían las paredes de piedra y colgarían algunas de las pinturas de Sasuke para terminar de decorar el lugar. Ya habían sustituido los viejos escritorios de madera por otros y la alfombra nueva que recubriría el suelo de madera tampoco tardaría mucho en llegar.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Madara Uchiha, que cargaba un par de libros empolvados y más papeles entre sus brazos.

–Lord Naruto, he llegado.

El rubio asintió y recorrió una de las sillas. Madara dejó los libros sobre el escritorio y se sentó en el lugar indicado por Naruto.

–Aquí están los libros de contabilidad que me solicitó. Hemos tardado un poco en ponernos al corriente, pero al fin lo logramos.

–Les echaré un vistazo ahora mismo. –Naruto tomó el primer libro. –Me gustaría que usted se quedara aquí para explicarme los detalles que no entienda.

–Por supuesto. –asintió el pelinegro. – ¿Dónde está Lord Hatake?

–No tardará.

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos mientras leía la primera página de libro. Ahí estaba el resumen de las cuentas, de los ingresos y egresos del castillo Uchiha, todo acomodado de manera increíblemente impecable.

–Necesito hacer algunas anotaciones. –Naruto se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. –Iré a mi estudio por mis cosas y volveré.

Caminó sin prisa hacia su propio estudio, tomando un par de libros, algunos papeles y tinta. Sobre su escritorio, llamó su atención una pequeña nota hecha a toda prisa.

_Naruto, te veo antes de la comida en el ala oeste. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. S.U._

Naruto casi brincó de alegría, suponiendo que se trataba de los pasadizos secretos de los que había hablado con Sasuke. La noche pasada, mientras no follaban como conejos, Naruto le había preguntado a su moreno esposo sobre la existencia de calabozos y pasadizos escondidos en las profundidades de Konoha. Se había sorprendido mucho al escuchar al conde afirmar su existencia. En Konoha existían varias prisiones subterráneas así como pasadizos en donde, según lo que relató Sasuke, el viejo Madara encerraba a sus enemigos. Incluso el pelinegro conde le narró la leyenda sobre la existencia del fantasma de Hashirama Senju rondando por los pasillos de la prisión que fuera testigo de sus últimos días. A Naruto, curioso por naturaleza, le fascinaron esos relatos e insistió en ir a conocer esos viejos y maltrechos corredores.

–Es algo muy viejo, dobe. Además, con el paso del tiempo, se perdieron las llaves.

Naruto sabía que Sasuke notó el brillo de decepción en los ojos zafiro. El que Sasuke se hubiese empeñado en conseguir las perdidas llaves sólo hablaba de lo mucho que el conde le quería, aunque el muy bastardo se negara a admitirlo nuevamente. Pero eso no le importaba mucho a Naruto, porque cada pequeña acción del conde le demostraba lo que las palabras no podían expresarle.

Salió corriendo de su estudio para ir directamente a la puerta que estaba en uno de los costados del ala oeste del castillo. Antes de salir del lugar, se asomó a la biblioteca.

–Lord Madara, tengo una pequeña cita con Sasuke. ¿Le parece continuar con la revisión dentro de dos tardes? A la misma hora.

–Pero, Lord Naruto… –las palabras de Madara cayeron en oídos sordos, pues el rubio ya había abandonado la biblioteca. Suspirando, recogió los libros para regresar a su oficina.

Naruto corrió hacia el lugar indicado. Al estar en los alrededores del castillo, los guardias contratados por Sasuke no se molestarían en seguirlos. Además, si estaba con Sasuke, seguramente el conde les había advertido retirarse un poco, dándoles espacio. Empotrada contra la pared exterior del palacio existía una puerta de madera robusta, muy grande y pesada, que había estado asegurada con varias cadenas y candados. Naruto se dio cuenta de que la verde enredadera que crecía sobre la pared de piedra y cubría la puerta, había sido cortada recientemente. Las cadenas se hallaban sobre el suelo de tierra y la puerta estaba a medio cerrar.

– ¡Teme! Ya llegué. –exclamó, acercándose a la puerta. – ¿Estás aquí? Espero que tengas una antorcha. ¡Quiero ver la celda donde estuvo preso Hashirama!

Empujó con todo su cuerpo la pesada puerta, descubriendo una fría obscuridad que guiaba hacia más obscuridad.

–Hey, teme ¿de verdad estás aquí? No veo nada.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Una fuerza invisible lo empujó hacia adelante, causando que cayera varios metros, golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza y perdiéndose en la penumbra. Con un estruendoso chirrido, la puerta se cerró, haciendo que la obscuridad del lugar fuera permanente.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– ¿Dónde está Naruto? –preguntó Sasuke al notar que faltaba una rubia cabellera en el comedor.

–Pensé que estaba contigo. –dijo Kakashi.

–Se supone que esta tarde revisarían las cuentas Naruto y tú. –fue la respuesta del conde. – ¿No estuviste con Naruto?

–Bueno, Lord Madara me dijo que Naruto había cancelado la reunión de hoy porque tenía una cita contigo. –explicó el hombre de cabellos grises.

– ¿Conmigo? –Sasuke alzó una de sus negras cejas. –Por supuesto que no, yo estuve en mi estudio todo el día.

–Quizá se quedó dormido. –intervino Kiba en la conversación. –Iré a su dormitorio a revisar y aprovecharé para ordenar que suban algo de comida para Hinata.

–Hazlo, Kiba. –ordenó el pelinegro. –Yo iré a preguntar a los guardias si Naruto salió del castillo.

–Lo buscaré en los jardines. –dijo Minato, preocupado por su hijo. El rubio, aunque impulsivo, no solía desaparecer sin avisar.

–Iré a las caballerizas y preguntaré a Iruka si sabe algo. –ofreció Kakashi.

La alarma pronto se transformó en pánico. Naruto no había salido de Konoha, tampoco estaba en su dormitorio, en los jardines ni en las caballerizas. Nadie sabía nada de él.

–Obito y yo ayudaremos de inmediato. –se ofreció Madara. –Pero la última vez que vi a Lord Naruto, él me aseguró que tenía una cita con usted, conde.

Minato observó con desconfianza al esposo de su hijo. ¿Otra vez la maldición? O quizá en esta ocasión podría tratarse del propio Sasuke buscando deshacerse de Naruto. Su charla con Naruto y con Sasuke no podía retrasarse más. Hablaría con ellos en cuanto Naruto apareciera.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto abrió los ojos para encontrarse sumido en la obscuridad. Tardó un poco en que sus ojos se adaptaran a la poca luz del lugar. Un débil halo de luz entraba por debajo de la pesada puerta de madera, esa era la única fuente que tenía, pero en cuanto cayera la noche, desaparecería. Debía de encontrar una manera de salir de ahí antes de que anocheciera.

Se puso de pie, tambaleante. Un líquido tibio resbalaba de su nuca y Naruto no necesitó verlo para saber que era sangre. Frente a él, a unos pasos, se encontraba una escalera de piedra que conducía hacia la puerta, pero la escalera de varios metros de altura, se resquebrajaba a cada paso, producto del abandono y de la humedad del lugar. Subir por ella sería casi imposible y se arriesgaba a otra caída. Caminar hacia el lado contrario, buscando otra salida, sería casi un suicidio sin una antorcha que iluminara la obscuridad. Si su memoria no le fallaba, Sasuke le había advertido que las mazmorras abarcaban casi toda la extensión del castillo, por lo que corría más riesgo de perderse que de encontrar una salida alternativa.

– ¡Maldita sea! –exclamó, dejándose caer sobre el primer peldaño de la escalera. Alguien le había puesto otra estúpida trampa y él había caído directamente en ella.

Gritar sólo acabaría con sus fuerzas. Las paredes del lugar habían sido construidas para contener los gritos de los prisioneros mientras eran torturados, de manera que los habitantes del castillo ni siquiera notaran su presencia. Cuando se dieran cuenta de su desaparición, quizá buscarían por todo el lugar, pero tal vez nunca pasaría por su mente buscar en las mazmorras.

Arrancó un trozo de tela de su chaqueta para limpiarse la sangre de la herida. Estar ahí, sumido en el profundo silencio, era un buen lugar para reflexionar. ¿Quién sería aquel que tanto anhelaba su muerte?

El primer rostro que vino a su mente fue el de su madrastra, Shizune. Desde el momento en que anunció su compromiso con el conde, ella se había mostrado renuente a su matrimonio y Naruto todavía no entendía el por qué. Shizune había dicho en muchas ocasiones lo mucho que les perjudicaría la reputación del conde, pero no lo consideraba como un motivo suficiente para negarse con tanto ahínco a la boda. Además, había atrapado a Shizune hablando con ese extraño hombre de rostro familiar. Pero, ¿qué ganaría Shizune con su muerte? Naruto aún se consideraba muy joven para hacer un testamento, pero había hablado con su abogado antes de mudarse a Konoha para asegurarse de que cumplieran sus planes. Si moría, la mitad del dinero de la herencia de Minato pasaría a manos de su media hermana Ino y la otra mitad sería para Sasuke. Además de eso, el dinero que él había ganado con su propio trabajo pasaría por completo a ser de Sasuke por el hecho de ser su esposo. Kakashi también recibiría una pequeña parte. Shizune, con un abogado que tuviese una pizca de cerebro, podría anular ese contrato que aún no estaba firmado y de esa forma, controlar la otra mitad del dinero pues Ino todavía era menor de edad. Pero Shizune ya era lo suficientemente rica por su matrimonio con Minato. Viéndolo de esa manera, no le parecía muy lógico el plan de su madrastra y metía en escena a un nuevo sospechoso: Sasuke.

– ¿Acaso Sasuke…?

Podía parecer descabellado, pero era una posibilidad. Sasuke sería el perfecto sospechoso, pues a su muerte, su nada despreciable herencia caería en manos del pelinegro conde. Era dinero suficiente para restaurar Konoha y darse una vida de reyes, deshaciéndose de su esposo y volviendo con su amante. Además, el único que sabía de su entusiasmo por conocer las mazmorras era el propio moreno. Pero algo, no sabía qué, le indicaba que Sasuke no podría ser capaz de matarlo. El dinero cambiaba a las personas, pero ¿sería ese el caso de Sasuke? Inadvertidamente, acarició su abdomen por sobre la tela. Quizá esos calabozos serían su tumba, pero nunca se lo perdonaría si descubría que dentro de él crecía una nueva vida. Sonaba poco probable, pero no imposible, estar ya embarazado. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente.

¿Quién más podría ser culpable? Karin también era sospechosa, pues estaría doblemente furiosa ahora que Sasuke había terminado con ella para siempre. Karin estaba muy dolida por haberle arrebatado a Sasuke y bien sabía que una mujer furiosa y despechada era capaz de cualquier cosa. Con su muerte, Sasuke heredaría mucho dinero y ella podría volver con el conde y aprovecharse de la herencia para darse esa vida de lujos que tanto les gustaba.

¿Kakashi o Minato? Imposible, ellos sólo habían tenido atenciones con él desde el momento de su nacimiento. Minato no sería capaz de matar a su propio hijo y sabía que Kakashi preferiría morir antes que ponerle una mano encima con intenciones de hacerle daño. Kakashi era el tipo de persona a la que le interesaba mantener un estilo de vida tranquilo y relajado, en sus metas no estaba el convertirse en millonario de la noche a la mañana.

Naruto se quedó repasando mentalmente cada uno de sus viejos enemigos. ¿Gaara? El duque podría estar dolido por su rechazo, pero si el pelirrojo tuviese que matar a alguien, seguramente sería a Sasuke y no al propio Naruto. ¿Madara y Obito? Aún recordaba la antipatía de ellos al conocerlo, suponía que era debido a que un doncel se encargaría de supervisarlos, un problema más de género que de dinero. ¿Sakura Haruno? Improbable, ella seguramente estaba en la ciudad, buscando otro candidato guapo para presumir. ¿Shino? Era difícil creer que fuese él, porque los ataques habían comenzado antes del problema con Hinata. ¿Sería la propia Hinata o Kiba? No lo sabía, pero estaba casi seguro de quien quiera que fuese, estaba dentro de la mansión. La única que no cabía dentro de esa categoría era Karin, pero la pelirroja tenía buenas razones para matarlo.

Cerró los ojos, imaginándose lo terrible que sería morir de sed o de hambre en ese lugar. Le había restado importancia a la maldición y a las advertencias, y ahora éstas se daban la vuelta para darle una patada en el trasero. La luz poco a poco desaparecía y su desesperación aumentaba. Escuchó los chillidos de algunos murciélagos cercanos y se estremeció. Abrió los ojos, con nueva resolución. No moriría ahí porque Naruto Namikaze no se rendía fácilmente. Poniéndose de pie, tomó algunas piedras y comenzó a lanzarlas directo hacia la puerta, haciendo que la vieja madera apenas se agitara por los golpes. Con un poco de suerte, alguien que pasara por ahí escucharía los golpes y se acercaría a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Su brazo ya le dolía y estaba sumido en la obscuridad total. Podía sentir el aleteo de los murciélagos volando y enredándose en sus cabellos rubios. Por la ranura debajo de la puerta, notó una luz que se acercaba y después se alejaba con la misma rapidez. También escuchó algunos pasos que resonaban en todo el lugar. No se rindió y subió otro peldaño de la escalera, los bordes del peldaño se resquebrajaron y utilizó esas piedras para continuar lanzándolas contra la puerta. A los golpes pronto se unieron sus gritos desesperados.

– ¡Teme! ¡Sasuke! Condenado bastardo ¡Teme! ¡Papá! ¡Kakashi!

Suspiró aliviado cuando una de las luces se detuvo frente a la puerta. Podría ser alguien que sostenía una antorcha o podría ser el asesino que venía a terminar lo que comenzó. Tragó saliva y tanteó en el suelo algo que lo ayudara a defenderse. Casi gritó al darse cuenta que entre sus manos sostenía lo que parecía un hueso, quizá de la pierna de un antiguo preso. A pesar de eso, no lo soltó. Fingiría estar desmayado y cuando comprobara la identidad del sujeto, sabría qué hacer. Esperó hasta que con un rechinido la puerta se abrió.

– ¿Dobe?

El corazón de Naruto latió aliviado. Soltó el hueso, se puso de pie para llamar a Sasuke y salir de una buena vez de ese lugar.

– ¡Teme! Estoy aquí.

–No te muevas, usuratonkachi. Voy para allá. –Naruto distinguió a su padre y a Kakashi detrás de Sasuke.

–Naruto ¿estás herido?

–Estoy bien, papá. –respondió a voces. Lo único que necesitaba era algo de agua, comida y un buen descanso en su mullida cama junto a Sasuke. –No bajes, teme. La escalera se desmorona con el peso, yo no pude subir aunque lo intenté varias veces.

–Iré por una soga. –Kakashi salió del lugar inmediatamente.

En poco tiempo regresó con la soga y con un voluntarioso Iruka, dispuesto a echar una mano también. Lanzaron la cuerda y Naruto la ató alrededor de su cintura mientras subía las escaleras casi a gatas. Cuando escuchaban un crujido alarmante, tiraban de la soga para evitar que Naruto cayera de nuevo al fondo. Iruka sostenía varias antorchas de tal manera que pudieron ver el rostro sucio y golpeado de Naruto cuando emergió de las mazmorras.

– ¡Naruto! –Minato lo envolvió en un abrazo desesperado. – ¿Qué rayos hacías allí, Naruto?

–No caí allí por mi propia voluntad, papá. Alguien me empujó. –Sasuke pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Naruto.

– ¿A qué te refieres, dobe?

–Alguien está intentando matarme, no son ataques al azar. –Naruto admitió por primera vez. –Y voy a descubrir quién es. Pero primero, necesito un baño y algo de comida. Llevo todo el maldito día en ese calabozo.

* * *

><p>Minato y Sasuke esperaban en la biblioteca a Naruto. El conde caminaba en círculos alrededor de la habitación, pateando de vez en cuando algún objeto presente y maldiciendo en voz baja.<p>

–Quien quiera que sea el responsable, la pagará muy caro. –amenazó el pelinegro.

–Sasuke, he estado pensando en eso. –admitió Minato. – ¿Todo esto es culpa de la maldición?

–La maldición sólo me afecta a mí, no a Naruto.

"_Sangre con sangre, Uchiha"_

–Entonces, el culpable debe de ser una persona muy cercana a la familia, porque pudo traspasar la vigilancia que pusiste. Y muy astuto, además. Sasuke, quisiera…

Sasuke dejó de prestar atención al discurso del rubio Namikaze para enfocarse en sus propios pensamientos que no hacían más que llevarlo en círculos para volver a la misma pregunta. ¿Quién quisiera ver a Naruto muerto? Debía de ser alguien extremadamente furioso, frío, calculador y sin escrúpulos. El rostro de una mujer que encajaba dentro de esas características saltó de repente a su mente.

– ¡Karin!

–Sasuke, ¿estás escuchándome?

Sasuke ni siquiera respondió. Karin tenía el motivo perfecto para querer sacar a Naruto de su camino, sobre todo después de la última charla que tuvo con ella. La pelirroja esposa de Lord Orochimaru poseía los recursos y la sangre fría suficientes para asesinar al rubio sin pensárselo dos veces. Furioso, salió de la habitación a paso veloz, dispuesto a aclarar ese asunto de una buena vez por todas con Karin.

– ¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué nadie me escucha en esta casa?

– ¿Pasa algo, papá? ¿Dónde está el teme? –Naruto hizo su aparición en la biblioteca. Se veía un poco pálido y cansado.

–No sé qué ha pasado. Murmuró el nombre de Karin y salió hecho una furia. –explicó Minato poco después de abrazar a su primogénito. –Pero dime, ¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo?

–Me duele todo el cuerpo, papá, pero Iruka ha dicho que estoy bien. –se frotó la nuca adolorida. –Lo más grave es el pequeño chichón en la cabeza, pero pasará pronto.

–Naruto… –Minato habló con una voz que Naruto conocía extremadamente bien, pues era el mismo tono que su padre utilizaba para regañarlo. Se aseguró de que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada. –Debemos hablar. Quiero que nos vayamos de Konoha mañana mismo.

– ¡No puedes hablar en serio! –exclamó el menor de los rubios. –No puedo irme y dejar a Sasuke…

–Lo que no puedes hacer, es quedarte aquí un día más. –le interrumpió. –Hace unas semanas alguien intentó matarte mientras paseabas con Madara y ahora ¿otra vez intentan asesinarte en tu propia casa? Entiende, este lugar no es seguro. Y mientras el culpable no aparezca, no pienso dejar que intenten hacerte daño una vez más.

–Papá, no puedo irme. –Naruto suspiró cansado, dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones. –Desde que acepté casarme con Sasuke, Konoha se volvió mi casa.

–Naruto, no es ninguna opción. Estoy seguro de que incluso Sasuke estará de acuerdo en que te marches del lugar hasta que el asunto esté completamente claro.

–No me iré. Si me voy, echaré por la borda todo lo que he logrado con Sasuke. No me voy a ir de aquí para lanzar al teme directo a los brazos de esa mujer. –se cruzó de brazos. Nada de lo que su padre dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión.

–Hijo, debes de…

–Soy el conde de Uchiha, papá. Voy a quedarme aquí y mientras restauro el castillo, investigaré quién es el culpable. La única manera de sacarme de aquí será atado y amordazado, esa es mi última palabra.

Minato se masajeó las sienes al sentir una punzada. Dentro de poco tendría una migraña por culpa de esa discusión con Naruto. Pocas veces en su vida había obligado a su hijo a hacer algo que éste no quisiera, pero en esta ocasión, Naruto debía de entender que la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar era por su propia seguridad. Un padre siempre protegería a su hijo.

–De acuerdo. Como eres el conde de Uchiha, al único al que le debes respeto es a Sasuke. Hablaré con él y si tu esposo te ordena que vuelvas a la ciudad, lo harás sin rechistar.

–Sasuke no me obligará.

–Tú conoces a Sasuke mejor que nadie en el castillo. No necesito decirte que Sasuke haría cualquier cosa por protegerte.

"_Porque allá, lejos de mí, es el único lugar en el que te puedo proteger de la maldición."_

–Papá, espera. –Minato no giró para mirarlo, continuó su camino hacia la puerta.

–Harás lo que el conde ordene. –a Naruto le sorprendió escuchar el eco del portazo resonando en cada una de las paredes de la biblioteca.

Minato se mordió los labios, recargando la espalda sobre la puerta recién cerrada. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a su hijo que él consideraba a Sasuke el principal sospechoso? El conde era el único que sabía de la fascinación de Naruto con los misterios del castillo y podía haberse aprovechado de eso para llevarlo allá y dejarlo encerrado hasta morir de sed, como insinuó Madara. Había sido Kakashi el que escuchó los raros golpeteos en la puerta de las mazmorras y el que notó que era extremadamente sospechosa la enredadera recién cortada. Si no fuera por su fiel amigo, seguramente la búsqueda de Naruto continuaría. Y ahora, tenía que convencer a Sasuke para que obligara a Naruto a regresar a la ciudad, sin embargo, no podía alejar de su mente el pensamiento de que quizá el propio conde era el que intentaba asesinar a su hijo. Era una misión peligrosa y Naruto tal vez se sentiría traicionado, pero Minato sólo hacia lo mejor para su hijo. Se dirigió al recibidor, esperaría a que Sasuke llegara y aclararía sus dudas de una vez por todas.

Sentado en la casi penumbra, Naruto rememoró las horas transcurridas en los calabozos, cuando pensó que en verdad nadie lo encontraría a tiempo. La obscuridad, contrario a otras personas, no solía provocarle ningún tipo de miedo o ansiedad porque le hacía mirar las cosas de otra manera. ¿Las cosas cambiaban a la luz del día? Esa pregunta cruzó su mente con fuerza. Se levantó de un salto, recordando de pronto el rostro del hombre que habló con Shizune. En un primer momento no había podido identificarlo porque el desconocido descubrió su rostro bajo la luz del sol, pero ahora que estaba sentado a la media luz de las sombras, recordó el ataque que había sucedido durante una de las salidas con Sasuke, antes de su compromiso. La noche del teatro, cuando había descubierto a Sasuke defendiendo a la chica del canasto con flores y después, su paseo por el parque. Un sujeto había salido de entre las sombras, lanzándolo al piso y después arremetiendo contra el moreno conde. El tipo se había logrado zafar del agarre de Sasuke y huyó pero no antes de que Naruto pudiese grabar su rostro en la memoria. ¡Él y el sujeto con el que había hablado Shizune la tarde pasada eran la misma persona! ¿Qué hacía un vulgar ladrón de ciudad en Konoha? Su respiración se aceleró al atar los cabos. Shizune tenía mucho qué explicar… y quizá ni siquiera Minato sabía en lo que estaba metido.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke exigió a gritos hablar con Karin. La joven doncella temblaba de miedo frente a los furiosos alaridos del conde, sin saber si temerle más al propio moreno o al castigo que le impondría su ama Karin si ella entraba a interrumpir su "charla" con Lord Hidan.

– ¿Dónde está ella? –exigió saber Sasuke.

–E-ella no se en-encuentra en es-este momento, conde Uchiha. –mintió, escondiendo la mirada.

– ¡Sé que ella está aquí! Si no me respondes en dónde está, buscaré en cada habitación hasta encontrarla. –amenazó.

– ¡Mi Lord! –ella intentó detener al conde que se dirigía hacia las escaleras, pero la voz de su ama desde lo alto de la escalinata fue capaz de interrumpirlo.

– ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –Karin se veía desaliñada, con el cabello revuelto, el maquillaje sin retocar y vistiendo sólo una bata de dormir sobre su desnudo cuerpo. – ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Sasuke?

–Vine a hablar contigo.

–Cómo ves, estoy bastante ocupada. –Sasuke no pasó por alto el delator rubor que cubría el cuerpo blanco. –Si has regresado a pedirme otra oportunidad, puedes irte al carajo.

–No vine por eso. –subió las escaleras hasta situarse a unos escalones de distancia de Karin. –Vine a advertirte que dejes a Naruto en paz.

– ¿Naruto? ¿Y yo qué mierda tengo que ver con tu estúpido doncel?

– ¡Es suficiente, Karin! –la pelirroja se sobresaltó al sentir la cruel mano de Sasuke atenazarla con fuerza del brazo. –No te hagas la estúpida, sé muy bien que tú has estado detrás de todos los accidentes de Naruto.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! –ella intentaba zafarse del agarre. –Yo no tengo nada que ver con tu putita personal, Sasuke. Por mí, puedes follártela todo el día y ni siquiera parpadearé.

– ¡Conoces Konoha a la perfección! –susurró como un animal a punto de atacar a su presa. –Sabes los secretos del castillo porque yo te los contaba y tú fingías escucharlos alegremente.

–No entiendo de qué estás hablando. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con tu estúpida Konoha?

–Sabes exactamente de lo que hablo.

–Si supiera de lo que hablas, podría entenderte, imbécil. –con un tirón, por fin se soltó del agarre. –Ahora lárgate de mi casa, conde idiota, estoy ocupada atendiendo a tu suplente, así que piérdete. No quiero verte más, Sasuke. –Karin se forzó a tragarse el nudo que crecía en su garganta, ahogando también las lágrimas. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, no podía negar que amaba a Sasuke de una forma un tanto bizarra. –No me hagas más daño, vete ya.

–Te lo advierto, Karin. Si vuelves a intentar hacerle daño a Naruto o a cualquiera de la familia, lo pagarás muy caro.

–Perfecto, ya lo entendí, pero yo no he hecho nada. Lárgate de una puta vez, Sasuke. Espero que sufras al igual que yo cuando descubras a la putita de tu esposa en brazos del duque Gaara.

–Karin…

– ¡Márchate de mi casa ahora!

Con una última mirada de advertencia, Sasuke salió de la mansión de Karin, esperando que fuera en verdad la última vez que ponía un pie en ese lugar que tantos recuerdos le traía.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto se aseguró de que su padre estaba fuera de la habitación antes de enfrentarse a Shizune. Dio un par de golpecitos en la puerta y después entró con cautela. De alguna manera no le sorprendió encontrarse con la mirada negra y decidida de su madrastra. Shizune estaba sentada sobre una de las sillas de la recámara, con las piernas cruzadas y su mirada altiva, como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento.

–Tengo que hablar contigo, Naruto.

–Me alegra que los dos pensemos lo mismo, Shizune. –cerró la puerta tras él. –Porque yo también tengo algo que discutir contigo.

–Es sobre Sasuke. –aclaró la morena.

–Es curioso. Lo que yo quiero hablar gira en torno a mi esposo.

–Lo que te diré es muy delicado.

–No puedo creer tantas coincidencias. –dijo con ironía.

–Naruto, quiero que vuelvas con Ino y conmigo a la ciudad. –confesó Shizune, poniéndose de pie y salvando la distancia que los separaba. –Puedo asegurarte que es Sasuke el que quiere matarte. Tienes que irte de aquí antes de que lo logre.

–Te equivocas, Shizune. ¿Crees que no sé la verdad? El sujeto con el que te observé hablar en el jardín y el que trató de matar a Sasuke la noche del teatro son la misma persona. Tú eres la que quiere matarme.

La mirada de Shizune se iluminó con un brillo especial. Su sonrisa eternamente serena se tensó notablemente y sus manos temblaron.

–Deja caer la máscara, Shizune. Lo descubrí.

.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_¡Hola a todos! Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el capítulo 11 en la fecha acordada, espero que de verdad les guste. ¿Qué piensan del lemon de poco más de cuatro mil palabras? Me costó bastante trabajo porque no quería poner a un Naruto sumiso, esa no es la esencia que quisiera imprimir en este fic, además de que no suelo poner a Naruto como el uke, a mí me gusta un poco más esa faceta agresiva que puede doblegar el orgullo Uchiha… pero bueno, esto es un SasuNaru, un reto personal que me impuse y espero haberlo logrado. Muchos de ustedes esperaban ansiosos este capítulo, así que me gustaría saber sus opiniones ¿me retiro del lemon o es pasable? ¿Es como habían imaginado o es peor o mejor? _

_En el próximo capítulo veremos el enfrentamiento de Naruto y Shizune ¿ella realmente será la culpable detrás de todos los ataques a nuestro rubio consentido? Se revelará algo impactante y un nuevo problema se avecinará. Sí, ya parezco locutora de telenovela barata._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_En esta ocasión por falta de tiempo no podré contestar reviews, pero les aseguro que leo todos y cada uno de ellos, son la gasolina de mi motor de la inspiración, así que de verdad se los __**AGRADEZCO MUCHÍSIMO:**_

**Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy … - … Goten Trunks5 … - … sasame chan … - … ****Moon-9215 … - … Karolita … - … SonGriii … - … helena09 … - … RiTzU-kUn … - … Zanzamaru**

_Muchas gracias también a aquellos lectores que siguen esta historia de manera anónima o la han agregado a sus favoritos, se han suscrito o me han agregado a mí como autora favorita. __**Gracias.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_Por esa misma falta de tiempo, creo que el siguiente capítulo será actualizado hasta después de año nuevo; como mencioné en el ca__pítulo pasado, he tenido algunos problemas personales que me han robado bastante tiempo de vacaciones, espero recuperarme pronto y volver el año entrante con actualizaciones mucho más frecuentes. Muchísimas gracias por esos reviews de apoyo, me gustaron mucho y me ayudaron a mejorar mi ánimo._

_Les deseo felices fiestas y un excelentísimo año 2015._

_Cuídense mucho y les envío abrazos y espero que la pasen muy bien._

_¡Nos leeremos en enero!_

_Besos._

_._

_._

_Understand the one that you love, loves you in so many ways._

**Kerky **

.

.

**Número de palabras: 11.245**


	13. Capítulo XII: Desafío

_Senju maldijo a los Uchiha, jurándoles que nunca serían felices. Y al parecer esa maldición se cumpliría cuando el conde Sasuke Uchiha tuviese que casarse por conveniencia después de perder toda la herencia. ¿El problema? ¡Naruto y él se odian! _

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo en un fic sin ánimos de lucro porque no tengo nada más productivo que hacer que inventarme una historia como esta. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (¿Por qué me hiciste eso, Kishimoto? ¡Eras mi ídolo! Odié tu final… de verdad lo odié… así que por eso me dedicaré a hacer fics SasuNaruSasu hasta que nos des el final que merecemos o hasta la indigestión, lo que ocurra primero.)

**Advertencias:** **AU, yaoi, leguaje fuerte**, exceso de sentimentalismo y cursilerías, escenas con contenido sexual y abuso de sustancias adictivas. Si algo de esto atenta contra tu criterio, evítate la pena de leer el fic.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Holy Curse!**

Capítulo XII: Desafío

–Deja caer la máscara, Shizune. Lo descubrí.

–Na-Naruto, no sé de qué ha-hablas. –Shizune evitó la mirada azul en todo momento, sintiendo que la pequeña ventaja que tenía sobre Naruto se desvanecía ante la determinación dibujada en los ojos añil.

– ¿Necesitas que lo explique con detalles? Simplemente ya lo sé, así que basta de mentiras.

–No es posible, ¿cómo lo supiste? Pensé que lo había ocultado bien. –la morena sentada en su silla, escondió el rostro entre las manos, no tenía ningún caso seguir con la farsa si Naruto estaba enterado de toda la verdad. –Supongo que no fui lo bastante cuidadosa con mis evasivas. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué fue lo que Sasuke dijo al descubrirlo?

–Aún no le he dicho nada a Sasuke.

– ¿Aún no…? –Shizune dejó de ocultarse tras sus manos, mirándolo extrañada. –Entonces ¿cómo lo descubriste? ¿Quién más conoce este secreto?

–No necesité de nadie para darme cuenta. Cuando te vi hablando con ese sujeto en el jardín…

–Espera. –interrumpió a Naruto. – ¿Qué tiene que ver Maito con lo que sabes de mí?

– ¿Maito? ¿Así se llama el sujeto al que le ordenaste asesinarme? –Naruto intentaba mantener su voz bajo control. –Sabía que eras codiciosa, pero no al grado de convertirte en una asesina para que Ino obtenga mi dinero.

–Naruto, creo que estamos hablando de temas completamente diferentes. –la mirada de Shizune cambió a una de perplejidad.

–No, yo sé perfectamente bien lo que estoy diciendo. –exclamó el rubio. – ¡Contrataste a ese tipo para matarme!

– ¡Jamás haría eso!

–No se lo diré a mi padre, pero quiero saber ¿por qué lo hiciste, Shizune? ¿De verdad sólo te interesa el dinero?

– ¡Amo a tu padre! De eso puedes estar completamente seguro. –Shizune se limpió las lágrimas que humedecían sus ojos negros. –Nunca haría nada que lo dañara. Si tú murieras, Minato jamás volvería a ser el mismo y con eso yo perdería al hombre que amo. ¡Por eso contraté a Maito Gai para que te protegiera! El día que nos viste en el jardín, yo estaba pagándole los honorarios de esa semana.

– ¿Protegerme? –soltó el rubio con sarcasmo. – ¡Pues vaya manera de protegerme! Intentó asesinar a Sasuke antes de nuestro compromiso y ahora intenta matarme a mí.

– ¡Naruto, sólo escucha, por favor! –imploró. –Lo contraté para protegerte de Sasuke.

– ¿De Sasuke? –el rubio detuvo sus reclamos un momento para poder entender. Recordó que Shizune también había sido víctima de uno de los misteriosos ataques cuando había sido envenenada, pero existía la posibilidad de que fuera una trampa para quitar todas las sospechas que caían sobre ella. – ¿Por qué me protegerías de Sasuke?

–Porque no sabes de lo que él es capaz. –Shizune no pudo continuar haciéndose la fuerte. Sus rodillas temblaron y se dejó caer sobre la alfombra. –El conde Sasuke es un bastardo sin corazón. Yo no quería que él te hiciera daño, por eso contraté a Maito para separarte de Sasuke, incluso traté de evitar que conocieras al conde. Ese ataque en el parque tenía el objetivo de asustarlo para hacerlo pensar que estar junto a ti era peligroso y se alejara de inmediato de ti. Yo tenía el presentimiento de que te enamorarías perdidamente de él porque eres impulsivo, justo como yo solía serlo.

–Shizune, no te entiendo. –Naruto la miraba consternado. La conversación estaba dando un giro que el rubio no se esperaba.

–Sasuke es un hombre vil. ¿Sabes de lo que es capaz?

– ¿Te refieres a ese cuento acerca de Shizuka? –la morena palideció al escucharlo. –No fue culpa de Sasuke que ella…

– ¡Claro que fue su culpa! –gritó exasperada. –Su maldita cobardía provocó que yo tuviera que abandonar a mi familia, empezando una nueva vida sola y lejos de casa.

Naruto se quedó sin habla, observándola con los ojos azules muy abiertos, intentando de asimilar la nueva información. La puerta se abrió con un sonoro golpe y el conde Sasuke entró, con el blanco rostro cubierto en sudor.

– ¡Shizuka! –el Uchiha escuchó la conversación desde afuera de la recámara y no tardó en reconocer aquello que Shizune tanto escondía.

–Así es, Sasuke. Soy Shizuka Katō. Tardaste bastante en reconocerme, considerando lo íntimos que solíamos ser.

El rubio alternaba su mirada entre Shizune y su propio esposo, buscando una explicación lógica a lo que ocurría en esos momentos.

–Es ella la mujer sobre la cual te hablé, dobe. –explicó Sasuke, con la respiración acelerada y la sorpresa pasmada en sus ojos obscuros. –Pero… creí que estabas muerta.

–Eso era lo que te convenía. –Shizune se puso de pie con lentitud. Sería muy tonto e inútil continuar actuando en la farsa que ella misma había creado. –Tú querías que yo estuviera muerta.

Sasuke comparó mentalmente a la actual Shizune con Shizuka. Llevaba el cabello corto y muy lacio, aquellos hermosos y largos rizos habían desaparecido. Su piel se mostraba más bronceada y sin la lozanía de la juventud. Su voz ahora era baja y profunda, dejando atrás el tono chillón y llamativo que la caracterizaba en antaño. Los últimos años definitivamente la habían cambiado. Lo cierto era que jamás se había parado ni un segundo a observar con atención a la madrastra de su esposo, si lo hubiese hecho quizá la habría reconocido antes.

Naruto ahora entendía el porqué de las excusas de su madrastra para evitar encontrarse con Sasuke, de sus continuos malestares y la negativa al compromiso entre los Uchiha y los Namikaze. Hinata también había mencionado en una ocasión que el rostro de Shizune le parecía familiar, tal vez en algún momento se cruzaron en el camino, lo cual, ahora que la verdad salía al descubierto, no sonaba improbable.

–Shizune… Shizuka, yo pensé que en verdad estabas muerta.

– ¡Me sentí morir, Sasuke! –gritó. – ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara al leer esa carta? Mi mundo se derrumbó.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué carta? –preguntó Naruto.

–Nunca envié una carta, Shizuka. –respondió con tranquilidad el conde.

– ¡Claro que sí! Karin me la entregó. La carta decía que jamás me amaste, que no te casarías con una mujer tan ridícula como yo y el que nuestro hijo naciera siendo un bastardo era algo que nunca te quitaría el sueño.

–De ningún modo escribiría algo así. –susurró Sasuke. –Puedo ser un imbécil, pero no un cobarde. Algo tan delicado como eso lo habría dicho de frente, sin ocultarme tras un maldito papel.

–Pero Karin… –masculló la morena.

–Karin te mintió, al igual que a mí. –concluyó el conde al atar los cabos sueltos. –Ella me entregó la nota en la que decía que no soportarías la vergüenza de tener un hijo ilegítimo y mucho menos podrías confesárselo a tu familia; también mencionaba lo único que podías hacer para limpiar tu nombre y evitar esa humillación a tu familia: pagar con tu vida. En cuanto lo supe, salí corriendo a buscarte para hablar contigo e impedir esa locura, pero llegué demasiado tarde. Sólo encontré uno de tus zapatos junto a algo de ropa en la orilla del acantilado. No sabes cuantas veces… –Sasuke prefirió callar. No era necesario que Shizune se enterara de las veces que había sufrido viéndola morir una y otra vez en sus pesadillas.

– ¡Nunca me atrevería a matar al bebé que llevaba dentro de mí! ¿Acaso no me conocías? No soy el tipo de mujer que mataría a su propio hijo. –Shizune expresó con pánico en sus ojos. –Karin era mi única amiga, fue la única persona a quien le confesé sobre mi embarazo y ella me prometió que hablaría contigo sobre el bebé. Cuando Karin regresó, traía esa carta como respuesta tuya. Quedé destrozada al leerla, así que ella me sugirió marcharme de Konoha, cambiarme el nombre y fingir que era una viuda respetable. Incluso me ayudó a hacer la maleta y consiguió el transporte y los papeles necesarios para empezar una nueva vida lejos de aquí…

–Todo fue planeado por Karin. –intervino Naruto al comprender. –Ella tomó tu ropa mientras te ayudaba a escapar para poder dejarla junto al acantilado y fingir el suicidio. También falsificó las cartas de ambos con el fin de que concordaran con la mentira que ella inventó para cada uno de ustedes; mientras Sasuke corría a evitar que saltaras, tú ya viajabas rumbo a otra ciudad, de ese modo nunca se encontrarían. Previó cada detalle con el propósito de separarlos sin verse ella misma involucrada. Pero, ¿y el cuerpo que encontraron?

–Nunca se recuperó el cadáver completo. –recordó el moreno. –Erróneamente concluimos que se trataba del cuerpo despedazado de Shizuka. Karin pudo haber arrojado cualquier cadáver decapitado al mar para continuar con el engaño.

–Karin es muy inteligente. –Naruto reconoció con terror la agudeza de la mujer. –Ella te conoce y estaba perfectamente consciente de que cumplirías con tu deber y te casarías con Shizuka al saber que esperaba un hijo tuyo. Con su farsa, logró arruinar la vida de tres personas: Tsunade, Sasuke y Shizuka.

La habitación se sumió en silencio mientras cada uno se hundía en sus propios pensamientos. El primero en romper el mutismo fue Sasuke al caer en la cuenta de algo que le heló la sangre.

– ¿Eso significa que Ino es mi…?

–No. –se apresuró a contestar la mujer. –Durante el viaje, perdí al bebé. Después me encontré con Minato, le oculté mi pasado y me enamoré de él. Ino nació un año después de la boda. Yo no deseaba que te casaras con Naruto y, después del compromiso, traté de ocultar mi rostro para que no me reconocieras. No quería que expusieras mi secreto y mucho menos deseaba convertirme en la comidilla de la ciudad.

–El pasado siempre nos alcanza, Shizune. –respondió Naruto con suavidad. Se sentía incómodo de saber que su actual madrastra había sido la amante de su esposo en algún momento del pasado. –Aclarado este punto, creo que estoy bastante cansado por el accidente, será mejor que vaya a dormir.

–Naruto. –Shizune se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo para impedir que el rubio saliera. –Dime, ¿piensas decirle algo a Minato?

–Eso no es de mi incumbencia, Shizuka… o Shizune, ya no sé cómo llamarte. –Naruto le regaló una fría mirada de sus ojos zafiro. –Yo no se lo diré, tal vez deberías considerar el comentárselo tú misma.

Las palabras de Naruto se escuchaban firmes y concluyentes. Shizune se limpió las lágrimas, sorbió su nariz y enderezó su postura. Sabía que ella debía de confesárselo al propio Minato o de lo contrario, Naruto o Sasuke tomarían medidas como represalia.

–Debes decírselo. Si no lo haces, entonces mi padre se enterará por otra persona y no tendrás ninguna oportunidad para explicarle tu propia versión de la historia.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto. –intervino Sasuke. –Si necesitas mi apoyo…

–Estaré bien, Sasuke. –le interrumpió Shizune. –Después de todo, las cosas terminaron de la mejor manera posible y debo de agradecérselo a Karin. –Shizune notó las miradas negra y azul clavadas fijamente en ella y explicó: –Sin la mentira de Karin, ahora tú y yo estaríamos infelizmente casados porque realmente nunca estuviste enamorado de mí y un matrimonio sin amor nunca funciona; yo jamás habría conocido el verdadero amor de Minato y tú nunca habrías tenido a Naruto dentro de tu vida.

Sasuke reflexionó por un momento las palabras de Shizune y después observó a Naruto alejarse. La mujer tenía razón, a pesar de todo nuevamente gracias a Karin había conocido a Naruto. Era, de alguna bizarra y retorcida manera, un designio del destino el tener que encontrarse con Naruto, el que su vida llena de tinieblas se iluminara por la presencia de un rayo de luz rubio. Quizá él era el que pudiera detener la maldición de los Uchiha.

Siguió a Naruto hasta la habitación principal, sin pasar por alto que Naruto tomaba algunas de sus pertenencias y regresaba a su antigua habitación. Los últimos días habían compartido la habitación de Sasuke y por eso le sorprendía el reciente comportamiento de su rubio esposo.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, dobe?

–Preparándome para dormir. –respondió el Namikaze sin mirar a su compañero. –Estoy bastante cansado, buenas noches, Sasuke.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y no en _nuestra_ cama? –insistió.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada indiferente desde la suavidad de su vieja cama antes de contestarle.

–Estoy en _mi _cama.

–Esta ya no es tu cama.

–Sasuke, es sólo que… –Naruto suspiró, buscando las palabras que le permitieran explicar lo que en esos momentos corría por su mente. –Es… raro… pensaba que Shizune era la mujer que intentaba matarme y lo que realmente descubrí fue que mi esposo era amante de mi madrastra y ella estuvo esperando un hijo suyo. ¿No crees que es normal el que yo esté alterado? No quiero compartir la cama contigo por el momento, teme. Dame un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo.

El moreno entendía la situación y sabía que no era fácil. Incluso Naruto lo estaba tomando bastante bien, porque si los papeles estuvieran invertidos… Sasuke estaba seguro de que él no reaccionaría con tanta tranquilidad ante el ex amante de su rubio esposo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

–Me gustaría explicártelo, usuratonkachi.

–Habla si quieres. –Naruto se acurrucó, escondiéndose entre las sábanas. –Te escucharé.

–Conocí a Karin en un baile y quedé prendado de ella. La sociedad se escandalizó cuando Karin se comprometió con Orochimaru y yo la seguí hasta la ciudad. Utilicé a Shizuka para darle celos a Karin y cuando por fin ella me aceptó en su cama, dejé a Shizuka sin pensármelo dos veces, admito que yo era un adolescente cegado por la lujuria. A Fugaku no le gustaron para nada los rumores sobre mi relación con Karin, pero lo que más le molestó fue enterarse de que Shizuka se había suicidado por mi culpa, pero juro que de haber sabido lo de embarazo, habría cumplido mi deber y me habría casado con ella. Desde que Fugaku supo del incidente con Shizuka, él jamás volvió a dirigirme la palabra y yo nunca volví a pisar Konoha, hasta el día de su muerte. –lo que estaba diciendo quizá enfurecería aún más a Naruto, pero era algo que había cargado en silencio durante varios años y ahora tenía que decírselo a alguien. –Naruto, tú has sido el único que ha escuchado mi historia y no me ha juzgado por eso…fuiste la única persona que no me acusó de ser un asesino y esa confianza es algo que quiero agradecerte, dobe.

Naruto permaneció inmóvil, escuchando los pasos de Sasuke alejándose de su cama y regresando a la habitación principal. No podía enojarse con Sasuke por algo que había ocurrido en el pasado, era como si Sasuke se enojara con él por besar al conde italiano que lo pretendía un par de años atrás. Sin embargo, necesitaba un tiempo para asimilarlo. Se revolvió en el colchón, buscando una posición cómoda para dormir y abandonar los problemas terrenales por unas horas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Sálvalo. Salta."_

Miró hacia abajo, sin sorprenderse por encontrarse cientos de rostros sanguinolentos, deformes y algunos incluso en franco estado de descomposición. Todos lo animaban a dar un paso al frente para caer al precipicio junto con ellos. En el horizonte, Shizuka con sus largos cabellos negros ya no lo miraba, simplemente caminaba con tranquilidad sobre la salina agua del mar, alejándose del caos. El sueño había cambiado nuevamente y Shizuka ya no era protagonista de él.

"_Rompe la maldición. Salta."_

Curiosamente, no tenía miedo ni sentía enojo o ansiedad. Una lágrima carmesí resbaló por su mejilla y cayó hacia el abismo, resonando en lo profundo de la obscuridad como un pedazo de cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Alzó ambas manos hacia los lados, imitando las alas de un pájaro mientras su mente se nublaba por el olor de la sangre seca de algún lugar cercano. Uno de sus pies se levantó, colocándose sobre el aire. En cuanto el segundo pie se moviera, perdería su sustento y caería. En los rostros desconocidos se dibujaron sardónicas sonrisas que lo invitaban a dar ese segundo paso y caer junto a ellos.

"_Sasuke"_

Su nombre sonaba de una manera terrorífica en los labios de aquellos seres extraños. Cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Quizá al caer, al dejarse llevar por ellos, sus pesadillas terminarían. Pesadillas que, indudablemente, aparecían cuando el rubio no dormía a su lado.

"_Sasuke"_

– ¿Qué mierda piensas que estás haciendo, teme? –la voz de Naruto lo trajo de golpe a la realidad. Fue tan brusco el cambio de escenario que necesitó de un par de minutos para darse cuenta que ya no estaba dentro del sueño.

Sus negros ojos escudriñaron a su alrededor, reconociendo la terraza del segundo piso, Sasuke estaba apoyado sobre el cuerpo de un adolorido Naruto que frotaba con frenesí el chichón en la parte posterior de su rubia cabeza. El conde azabache, frunciendo el ceño, se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Naruto para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– ¡Es lo que yo debería de preguntar, bastardo! –el rubio tomó con firmeza la mano que Sasuke le tendía para incorporarse de un salto y enfrentarlo. –Salgo a la terraza a tomar una taza de café y te encuentro parado sobre el barandal, con intenciones de saltar. ¿Pero qué mierda piensas, Sasuke?

El moreno se quedó perplejo, confrontando la información recibida con lo ocurrido durante el sueño. ¿En verdad había estado a punto de saltar al vacío, justo como en la pesadilla? No era suficiente altura para matarlo, pero sí para infringirle un gran daño.

–Yo no… no recuerdo nada.

Fue el turno de Naruto para mirarlo con incredulidad. Al salir a la terraza había encontrado a Sasuke sobre la barandilla, a punto de dar un salto hacia la nada. Al principio, el rubio pensó que Sasuke sólo bromeaba, pero cuando el conde no respondió a sus llamados, se preocupó. Fue necesario que Naruto lo tomara de la camisa y lo jalara hacia atrás, cayendo sobre él y dando como resultado un golpecito en la cabeza. Jamás había visto a Sasuke actuar de esa manera tan descuidada. Tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se acercó a su moreno esposo, limpiando con destreza el camino que la lágrima carmesí había dejado impreso en el rostro níveo de Sasuke.

– ¿No lo recuerdas, teme?

–Nada. –aseguró, sintiendo el calor que los dedos de Naruto dejaban sobre su mejilla. –Por la noche dormí en mi habitación, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo llegué aquí.

–Quizá eres uno de esos raros casos de personas que caminan dormidas. –aventuró el rubio.

–Se llama sonambulismo, dobe. Y no, jamás me había pasado algo así. –respondió Sasuke.

–Puede ser la primera vez.

–Los casos de sonambulismo comienzan desde la infancia. –el moreno se sentó en una silla y se sirvió un poco de café. –No tiene ninguna importancia.

– ¿No tiene importancia? –reclamó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos y clavando la fiera mirada azul sobre Sasuke. –Un minuto más que yo hubiese tardado y ahora tendría que estar despegando tu cuerpo del jardín, idiota.

–Usuratonkachi, no es para…

– ¡Tú ni siquiera…! –Naruto calló de golpe, desviando la mirada. –Ni siquiera imaginas cómo me sentí al verte ahí, a punto de saltar.

– ¿Crees que no lo sé? Sólo recuerda aquella ocasión en el acantilado.

Naruto se mordió la lengua al reconocer que Sasuke tenía razón. La misma situación se repetía una vez más pero con los papeles invertidos.

–Como sea, a partir de esta noche aseguraré las puertas antes de dormir, de esa manera no podré salir si esto vuelve a ocurrir. –declaró el moreno. –Dejaré a un guardia custodiando mi habitación para mayor seguridad, si eso te tranquiliza. –Naruto asintió, conforme con las medidas de seguridad que Sasuke pensaba implementar.

–Teme, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

El rubio había pasado la mayor parte de la madrugada dándole vueltas al asunto sobre el posible asesino dentro del castillo. Al descartar a Shizune, los mayores sospechosos eran el propio Sasuke y Karin. Le dolía sólo imaginar la posibilidad de que Sasuke fuera el verdadero implicado, fingiendo un amor que no sentía con el propósito de bajar sus defensas.

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Es sobre lo que ocurrió ayer. –confesó Naruto con voz baja. –Fuiste tú el que me citó en ese lugar.

– ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Piensas que yo sería capaz de matarte? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, dobe?

–Tú eres el único que sabía de mi entusiasmo por ver esas mazmorras. –Naruto, convenientemente, evitó contestar las preguntas de Sasuke. –Y fuiste tú el que dejó esa nota en mi escritorio.

–Es imposible. –se puso de pie con tanta velocidad, que la silla cayó hacia atrás. – ¿Me estás acusando de ser un asesino?

–Sólo digo lo que sé. –el rubio no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera tras los atentados, pero tenía que confrontarlo para que su mente estuviera tranquila de una buena vez por todas. –Recibí una nota que me citaba en ese lugar y estaba firmada por ti, Sasuke.

–No. –colocó cada mano sobre el reposabrazos de la silla en la que Naruto estaba sentado, impidiéndole escapar y confrontándolo. –Dime, usuratonkachi, y sé sincero. ¿En verdad crees que deseo matarte?

Naruto se perdió en la intensa mirada negra. No, no lo creía capaz. Sasuke simplemente no podía ser la persona que lo quería muerto, porque era imposible fingir el brillo que iluminaba los ojos color obsidiana cada vez que veía a Naruto. Esa imposible fingir cada una de las muestras de cariño que el azabache se empeñaba en ocultar del resto del mundo.

–No. –respondió con un susurro. –Confío en ti, teme.

Sasuke dejó escapar el aire que inconscientemente retenía mientras esperaba la respuesta de Naruto. Se incorporó con suavidad, esperando algo más por parte del rubio.

–Pero, entonces esta nota… –hurgó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar el pedazo de papel que había encontrado justamente esa misma mañana y el motivo por el cual había decidido salir a tomar el café matutino en la terraza, para pensar un poco más. –Fue lo que encontré en mi escritorio.

El conde tomó el pedazo de papel que Naruto le tendía, examinándolo con ojo crítico. Chasqueó la lengua molesto al darse cuenta de algo y después, clavó sus ojos en el rostro de su esposo.

–Ven acá, usuratonkachi. –no esperó respuesta de Naruto y tomó una de sus muñecas, arrastrándolo a través del castillo hasta llegar a la recámara del rubio.

–Hey, ¿qué…?

–Ven. –insistió. Empujó a Naruto para dejarlo frente al cuadro de la abadía que había pintado algunos días atrás. –Mira eso, dobe.

Sasuke señaló una de las esquinas del cuadro y Naruto de inmediato centró su atención en ese lugar, reconociendo al instante las iniciales del nombre de su marido.

– ¿Esto qué tiene…? –Naruto interrumpió su pregunta al notarlo. La letra S, dibujada sobre el óleo, mostraba un trazo curveado que a simple vista comenzaba en la parte inferior, ascendiendo largamente hasta completar el trazo en la parte superior, una característica propia del excéntrico Sasuke. Comparó esa letra con la que estaba escrita sobre el papel, no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que el singular trazo no era el mismo que el de la nota.

–Esa es mi letra, por lo tanto la nota es falsa. –declaró Sasuke. –Yo jamás la escribí.

–Entonces… –Naruto titubeó.

–Además, si yo escribiera una nota, definitivamente utilizaría "dobe" en lugar de "Naruto".

Las cosas se volvían más confusas para Naruto con cada nueva pista que descubría. ¿Quién, además de Sasuke, podría saber de su entusiasmo por conocer los calabozos?

–Escucha, dobe, y presta mucha atención porque es algo que no volveré a repetir. –Sasuke colocó ambas manos sobre las cálidas mejillas de Naruto, juntando sus frentes en una sutil caricia. –Preferiría morirme antes de hacerte daño, imbécil. Grábate muy bien eso.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido por la intensidad de la declaración, cambiando su cara de sorpresa por una sincera sonrisa de felicidad. Acercó sus labios a los contrarios para fundirse en un beso suave y tierno, acariciando los cabellos azabaches al cruzar los brazos sobre la nuca de Sasuke.

–Yo también te quiero, teme.

– ¿Quién dijo algo sobre quererte? –gruñó en tono de broma Sasuke, separándose del rubio pero uniendo una de sus manos con la contraria. –Vamos, los demás nos esperan para desayunar.

Minato tuvo muy poco tiempo para esconderse detrás de la primera puerta que encontró en el pasillo. Ahora se sentía un poco más tranquilo al descubrir que la nota no había sido enviada por Sasuke y darse cuenta de que el cariño que el moreno le profesaba a su hijo era real. La noche pasada había decidido esperar al conde, pero el cansancio hizo mella en él, dejándolo dormido y sin haber escuchado el regreso de Sasuke. El siguiente paso consistiría en encontrar la manera de hablar con Sasuke para convencerlo de poner a Naruto a salvo en la ciudad, tarea que no sería nada fácil dada la terquedad de su hijo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

–No debería estar aquí, Lord Hatake.

–No soy ningún Lord. –confesó con una sonrisa. –Y tampoco quiero serlo. Una vida tranquila y relajada en el campo es lo que más deseo.

Iruka sonrió con naturalidad, pero se revolvió incómodo en su asiento. Kakashi había adquirido la costumbre de pasearse por su pequeña cabaña cada mañana, dispuesto a disfrutar de un café casero y una rebanada del pay de manzana que tanto le gustaba al noble de cabellos grises. Pero aquella mañana Neji, al que celosamente custodiaba día y noche, había vuelto de su estado de inconsciencia y se quejaba de fuertes dolores en todo su golpeado cuerpo. Si Kakashi lo escuchaba, se enteraría de que estaba ahí y Sasuke le había dado la firme orden de cuidar del Hyuuga sin que nadie se enterara.

– ¿Por qué no tomamos el café afuera? Es una hermosa mañana. –ofreció Iruka.

Kakashi encontró extraña la petición del chico de cabello castaño, pero aceptó sin rechistar. Tomó la jarra de café y un par de tazas, dirigiéndose al cobertizo de la cabaña. El pequeño lugar tenía la mejor vista de todas las cabañas, pues frente a él se extendía el amplio campo cubierto de trigo maduro, con las montañas en el horizonte a través de las cuales se asomaba el sol. El castillo quedaba a espaldas de la cabaña, por lo que únicamente la habitación de Iruka tenía vista hacia el monumental palacio y sus rejuvenecidos jardines.

–Aunque agradezco sus visitas, aun no entiendo por qué viene todos los días.

Eso era algo que ni siquiera Kakashi sabía con exactitud. Platicar con Iruka era fantástico, aunque debía de admitir que eran más los momentos que compartían en silencio que los de charlas. Sin embargo, una duda constante lo mantenía allí, pasmado con la personalidad tranquila del moreno.

–Estoy aquí porque no logro comprenderte, Iruka. –le confesó Kakashi.

– ¿No logra comprenderme? No sé a qué se refiere.

–O quizá, es porque te comprendo demasiado bien. –concluyó Hatake después de planteárselo por un minuto.

–Definitivamente no sé a qué se refiere, Lord… es decir, señor Hatake.

–Tenemos personalidades parecidas, es por eso que puedo comprender perfectamente bien por qué dejaste toda una vida de lujos y decidiste quedarte en el campo. –dijo Kakashi, mirándolo con tanta intensidad que Iruka sintió su cuerpo estremeciéndose. –En tu lugar, yo habría hecho lo mismo.

–Si pudiera entender de lo que usted habla, tendría una respuesta adecuada.

–No finjas más, Iruka. Sé que tú eres un doncel. –Iruka se levantó de un salto, con el pánico reflejado en sus ojos color chocolate.

– ¡Eso no es…!

– ¿No es verdad? –Kakashi también se puso de pie con tranquilidad, rodeando la cintura de Iruka con ambos brazos, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo en un abrazo tan íntimo que Iruka sintió la sangre galopándose en sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un adorable sonrojo. –Tienes una cintura fina y tus facciones son mucho más delicadas que las de cualquier varón. Es cierto, te esfuerzas mucho por ocultarlo y te felicito porque has logrado engañar a muchos, pero para alguien tan observador como yo, es algo que no puede pasar desapercibido.

La ira inicial de Iruka se transformó en miedo. Luchó para zafarse de los brazos del Hatake, quien lo dejó libre al instante.

–Tú no entiendes. –Iruka, quien siempre hacía hincapié en lo importante de los modales, decidió pasarlos por alto. –Si Sasuke se entera…

–Cálmate, no pienso ir a decírselo a Sasuke. –le interrumpió con suavidad. –No soy ese tipo de hombre.

–Pero si tú te has dado cuenta, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que los demás lo descubran.

–Sasuke es inteligente, pero no presta mucha atención a aquellas cosas que no le importan. –Y añadió: –La servidumbre es una de esas cosas que no le interesan mucho.

–Pero…

–Minato podría ser un problema porque es inteligente y observador, pero él no dirá nada a menos que tu secreto ponga la integridad de su familia en peligro.

–Entonces, no entiendo. ¿Por qué…?

Iruka dejó la pregunta al aire. El hombre de sus sueños acortaba cada vez más la distancia que los separaba e Iruka podía ver su propio reflejo en el único ojo visible del otro. Sabía que iba a besarlo y descubrirlo hizo que su estómago se contrajera y que sus manos se revolvieran inquietas. Nunca había besado a nadie, primero porque nunca le interesó ninguna mujer y en segundo lugar porque besar a otro hombre hubiera puesto su secreto al descubierto, algo a lo que no podía arriesgarse.

– ¡Iruka! ¿Puedes ayudarnos con el desayuno? Tayuya no podrá cocinar el día de hoy.

El llamado de Sakon lo obligó a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Forzó una sonrisa en su rostro antes de asegurarle al chico de cabellos azulados que iría enseguida, lamentando tener que separarse de su tormento particular.

–Hablaremos después. –le aseguró Hatake.

Iruka asintió y abandonó a Kakashi en el cobertizo de la cabaña. Corrió feliz hacia la cabaña del desayuno, donde la mayoría de los aldeanos se reunía a tomar los alimentos. Algunos otros aldeanos decidían preparar algo en sus propias cabañas, pero una gran parte prefería aceptar el desayuno que los cocineros preparaban cada mañana mientras conversaban con sus compañeros.

Kakashi observó a Iruka alejarse, y se dispuso a llevar los restos del café a la cocina, tratando de dejar el lugar lo más limpio posible. Iruka le interesaba y mucho, sobre todo porque parecía vivir feliz en el campo, rechazando todos los lujos a los cuales podría tener derecho si revelara su condición de doncel. Kakashi estaba guardando el par de tazas en una pequeña alacena cuando escuchó un jadeo. Iruka le había comentado que vivía solo desde que su antiguo compañero huyó de Konoha, por lo que imaginó que quizá un ladrón había entrado al lugar. Empuñó la espada que llevaba colgada en la cadera y avanzó con cautela hacia la habitación del moreno, agudizando su oído, resuelto a defender las pertenencias de Iruka de cualquiera que intentara llevárselas. Con el mayor sigilo posible, abrió la puerta y avanzó en la penumbra, descubriendo al instante el cuerpo semidesnudo de un hombre con largos cabellos castaños tendido en la cama que suponía, pertenecía a Iruka. Decidió no quedarse más tiempo, no necesitaba ver más para comprender erróneamente lo que sucedía, así que salió de la cabaña con pasos rápidos. No sabía por qué, pero no le gustó para nada aquella sensación oprimiendo su pecho y tampoco quería volver a pensar mucho en ello. Iruka, contrario a lo que pensaba, era un lobo con piel de oveja.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

–Sasuke, ¿estás ocupado?

El conde alzó la mirada para toparse con los ojos azules de Minato, preguntándose, como siempre lo hacía al ver a Minato, cómo era posible tanta similitud con los ojos de su propio dobe rubio. Dejó el pincel a un lado y se volvió para prestarle atención al padre de su esposo.

–Estoy pintando, pero eso puede esperar. ¿Qué sucede?

Minato asintió y se aseguró de que no estuviera nadie en los alrededores antes de cerrar la puerta con cautela.

–Necesito hablar contigo sobre la seguridad de Naruto.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la petición del rubio, pero su rostro no demostró ni un ápice de asombro. Con la cabeza, hizo una seña para invitar a Minato a sentarse en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio, ocupando él la silla principal.

–No es algo fácil lo que voy a decirte. –comenzó Minato. –Pero esto no puede seguir así. No sé si es culpa de la maldición lo que está sucediendo, pero Naruto ya no está seguro ni siquiera dentro del propio castillo.

–Lo sé. –Sasuke apoyó ambos codos sobre el escritorio, uniendo sus manos en un gesto que parecía de la realeza.

–Naruto no quiere ni siquiera escuchar mis advertencias y al único al que le hará caso será a ti, por eso es necesario que seas tú el que le pida a Naruto que se marche de aquí.

– ¿De verdad cree que Naruto pueda estar seguro en la ciudad?

–Sólo sé que la vida de Naruto no había estado en peligro antes de venir a Konoha. –el brillo en la mirada azul bastó para que Sasuke entendiera que Minato lo creía responsable de lo que estaba sucediendo.

El conde se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia la ventana a través de la cual la luz del mediodía entraba a raudales, iluminando la estancia. Se quedó ahí, frente a la ventana, con las manos unidas detrás de la espalda.

–Lo que ocurre realmente no sé si es parte de la maldición o existe alguien que a propósito quiere dañar a Naruto. –dijo Sasuke. –Pero, si sospecha de mí, puede olvidarlo. Cuando me casé con su hijo prometí que yo lo protegería y es una promesa que pienso cumplir incluso si mi propia vida está en riesgo.

–Entonces, ¿con eso puedo entender que estás de acuerdo en que Naruto vuelva a la ciudad?

Sasuke pasó saliva, la decisión no era nada fácil, pero la seguridad de Naruto era una prioridad. No quería una vida sin Naruto porque le resultaría insoportable, pero no debía dejar que su egoísmo se interpusiera.

–Sí. Será lo mejor para él. –dijo, admitiendo abiertamente y en voz alta, su incapacidad para proteger al rubio. –En cuanto las cosas se aclaren en Konoha, Naruto podrá regresar.

Minato también se levantó, caminando hasta colocarse detrás de Sasuke y puso una mano sobre el hombro del conde, en una muda muestra de apoyo.

–Sé que no es sencillo para ti, Sasuke. Estoy consciente de lo mucho que quieres a mi hijo y lo difícil que es dejarlo ir.

–Lo importante es su seguridad, lo que yo sienta no debe de interferir con eso. –Sasuke no cruzó su mirada con la de Minato.

–Naruto es demasiado terco para aceptar irse a la ciudad por su propia voluntad, pero obedecerá las órdenes de su esposo.

–Ni siquiera me escuchará a mí. –respondió, girándose. Naruto podía ser tan terco como orgullosos eran los Uchiha. –Debe de haber algo que obligue a Naruto a irse de Konoha.

–Eso será difícil, pues no hay nada que Naruto ame más que a su familia. –señaló el rubio. –He pensado en algo, será doloroso pero estoy muy seguro de que es la única forma en que podremos lograr que Naruto abandone Konoha.

Sasuke volvió a su asiento mientras escuchaba el descabellado plan de Minato. De hacerlo realidad, Naruto se enojaría bastante al enterarse de la verdad y quizá jamás perdonaría a Minato, pero ese era un riesgo que el mayor de los Namikaze y el propio Sasuke estaban dispuestos a correr con tal de mantener a Naruto a salvo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

–Y aquí está reportado los ingresos de ese año, que fueron reinvertidos en la compra de las semillas para la siguiente cosecha, como se muestra en el siguiente balance. –Madara Uchiha señaló una de las páginas del libro que Naruto revisaba con extrema cautela y al que Kakashi fingía prestar toda su atención. –También se menciona que más de la mitad de la cosecha se perdió por las heladas que trajo ese crudo invierno.

–Sí, es lo que veo. –afirmó Naruto, poniendo mucha atención en cada cifra que reportaba el balance de años pasados. –Aunque entiendo las pocas ganancias del año, no puedo comprender por qué vendieron la poca cosecha a un precio tan bajo.

–No es algo que usted entendería, Lord Namikaze. –respondió Obito mordaz, sin dirigirle la mirada al rubio. –Son cosas de campo que un noble como usted jamás comprendería.

–La calidad de la cosecha no fue la adecuada. –contestó Madara, ignorando a Obito y respondiendo a la duda planteada por Naruto. –Es por eso que no pudimos obtener las ganancias esperadas.

–Me parece que en la ciudad podrían haber conseguido un mejor comprador que pagara el precio real del trigo. –Naruto se quitó los lentes, dejándolos sobre el escritorio de madera. –Creo que sus tácticas de negocios no han sido las mejores, tío Madara.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar nuestro trabajo?! –bramó Obito enfurecido, golpeando el escritorio y poniéndose de pie.

–Tranquilízate. –ordenó Madara. –Lord Namikaze tiene todo el derecho de juzgar nuestro trabajo y de designar un nuevo administrador si ése es su deseo.

Naruto gruñó disgustado, ya había revisado con sumo detalle las finanzas de Konoha y no encontró ninguna anomalía que le hiciera sospechar ser víctimas de algún fraude, sin embargo algo en Obito le provocaba cierta animadversión y deseaba quitar a ambos Uchiha del control de Konoha, pero esa era una decisión que primero debía de discutir con Sasuke. Kakashi sería el candidato ideal para tomar el puesto de Madara y el propio Sasuke ya había desarrollado cierta amistad con el hombre de cabellos grises, lo cual podría facilitar su nombramiento como nuevo administrador.

–Sí, tal vez debería de cambiar al administrador. –admitió Naruto, ganándose una furiosa mirada cortesía de Obito.

– ¡Maldito seas, Naruto! ¿Por qué no te dedicas sólo a calentar la cama de Sasuke y dejas los asuntos de hombres en nuestras manos? –explotó el menor de los Uchiha presentes. –Eres un doncel, entiéndelo.

–No te atrevas a repetir eso de nuevo, Obito. –replicó el rubio. –No lo toleraré, es una ofensa contra…

– ¡Maldita sea! –tres rostros estupefactos se clavaron sobre Kakashi Hatake. Los libros ahora yacían desperdigados sobre el suelo y el Hatake se dedicaba a patear una mesita cercana. –Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Naruto intercambió una mirada de perplejidad con Madara. Durante toda la reunión, Kakashi se había mostrado desconcentrado, fuera de sí y apenas había prestado atención a lo que Madara explicaba. Naruto sabía que algo andaba mal con su casi hermano porque Kakashi nunca se comportaba de esa manera.

–Hablaremos después, pero no olvidaré esta ofensa, Obito. –les indicó el rubio. –Necesito conversar a solas con Kakashi.

Los dos Uchiha asintieron y abandonaron de inmediato la habitación, dándoles la privacidad que necesitaban.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Kakashi?

–No es nada, Naruto. –tomó una gran bocanada de aire, forzándose a recuperar el sentido común, pues no era nada habitual que él desatara su furia de esa manera. –Lamento haber interrumpido la sesión, pero como puedes ver, no soy el contador más confiable en estos momentos.

–Exactamente eso es lo que me sorprende. –Naruto lo guio hacia un sillón cercano para sentarse frente a él. –Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Tu repentino ataque de furia tiene algo que ver con… ¿Cómo se llama? Creo que su nombre es Iruka.

Kakashi se sorprendió por un segundo antes de dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro. Naruto podía leerlo como una hoja en blanco y no sabía si agradecer o maldecir esa habilidad del rubio.

–Descubrí que él no es la persona que pensaba. –confesó en un susurro.

–Dime, ¿qué es eso tan malo que no puedes perdonarle?

–Encontré a otro hombre en su cama. –le reveló Kakashi, con la mirada perdida en algún punto muerto de la habitación. –Pensé que tal vez…

–Espera… ¿estamos hablando del mismo chico? ¿El chico moreno de cabello castaño que me curó el brazo el día de la caída en el acantilado?

–Sí, él es Iruka. –respondió Kakashi confundido. – ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

–No es nada, olvídalo, Kakashi. –no era el mejor momento para mostrarle a Kakashi lo impresionado que estaba por pensar en una relación entre él y otro varón. No era lo más raro del mundo, pero sí muy inusual. –Sólo que jamás imaginé que a ti te gustaría otro hombre…

–Respecto a eso, ¿prometerás guardar el secreto? –ante el cabeceo afirmativo de Naruto, continuó: –Iruka es un doncel.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? –exclamó boquiabierto. –Si es un doncel, entonces debería de estar rodeado de lujos en la corte y…

–Precisamente es lo que me atrae de él. –reveló el ojinegro. –Me intriga su personalidad y saber por qué renunció a los lujos que podría obtener si manifestara su verdadera condición. Cambió las ostentosas salas de la corte por la sencillez y el trabajo duro del campo. De cierta manera, me recuerda a mí mismo hace un par de años.

–Bueno, ser un doncel de clase baja no es tan sencillo. –explicó Namikaze. –Iruka habría sido llevado a la corte y después, sólo tendría dos opciones: casarse con un noble que el rey asignara o quedarse en el palacio a servir a la realeza. Tal vez por eso prefirió ocultarse.

–Es lo mismo que yo imaginé. –Kakashi inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por la inmensidad del techo. –Quería conocerlo más, es una persona sencilla y agradable. Busca una vida tranquila al igual que yo. Pero, descubrir a ese sujeto en su cama…

–Kakashi, ¿le has dicho de tus intenciones a Iruka? –Naruto interrumpió. –Es decir, si aún no hay un compromiso entre ustedes, ¿cómo podrías exigirle fidelidad? Él es libre de hacer lo que quiera y de estar con quien desee. Si esta situación hubiese pasado cuando ya estuvieran comprometidos, entonces habría que tomar otras medidas.

–Creo que sentí… celos. –admitió Kakashi después de reflexionar una vez más sobre esa extraña sensación de opresión en el estómago que experimentó al encontrar a ese hombre en la cama de Iruka. –Nunca había sentido algo así.

–Si Iruka en verdad te interesa, creo que deberías decírselo. –declaró Naruto, con su eterna sonrisa pegada en el rostro. –Quizá todo sea un malentendido y las cosas pueden tener una explicación lógica.

Kakashi contestó a la sonrisa del rubio con otra sonrisa. Naruto tenía razón, debía de decirle a Iruka sus recientemente descubiertos sentimientos antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Con una renovada dosis de energía, se puso de pie, dispuesto a arreglar ese asunto.

–Tienes razón, Naruto. –Kakashi revolvió los rubios cabellos del Namikaze. –Parece que estar casado te ha hecho madurar.

–No digas esas cosas, Kakashi. Es sólo que algo parecido me ha pasado a mí también. –dijo, recordando el reciente hallazgo de lo que una vez existió entre su esposo y su madrastra. –Bueno, iré al pueblo a comprar un par de cosas que necesito. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

–Quisiera ir a hablar con Iruka en este momento, pero si irás solo al pueblo, entonces te acompaño. Minato jamás me perdonaría el haberte dejado a tu suerte.

–Adelante, ve y habla con Iruka. –ofreció el rubio. No tardaría mucho en el pueblo, sería un viaje corto e iría acompañado por dos de los guardias contratados por Sasuke. –Llevaré a algunos guardias conmigo y además, intentaré convencer a Hinata, me preocupa que lleve varios días sin salir de su habitación.

Kakashi se despidió con una leve palmada en la espalda y salió del estudio. A Naruto le costó mucho trabajo persuadir a Hinata de abandonar su habitación y acompañarlo al pueblo, pero de cierta manera se sentía un poco incómodo de ir a comprar lo que necesitaba sin la compañía de una mujer. Casi tuvo que arrastrar a la Hyuuga hasta el carruaje que los esperaba y después volvió a su habitación, encontrando en uno de sus cajones una pequeña rama de aquella planta que necesitaba comprar. Utilizaba esa hierba para preparar un té amargo, el cual reducía su capacidad de concepción. Naruto, distraído por naturaleza, no lo tomaba con regularidad, pero esa mañana se había sorprendido al descubrir que sus reservas estaban a punto de terminar. No era que no deseara un hijo de Sasuke, pero las cosas no estaban en el mejor momento para llamar a la cigüeña y encargar al primer heredero de la familia Uchiha. Todavía quedaban muchas cosas que debía de resolver, sobre todo acerca del sospechoso asesino.

El viaje en el carruaje transcurrió lento y tranquilo. Hinata miraba perdida a través de una de las ventanas, dejando que sus pensamientos volaran más allá de las colinas. Naruto esperaba que el pequeño viaje pusiera un poco de color en las pálidas mejillas y alegría en los tristes ojos color perla. El carruaje se detuvo a unas cuadras de la plaza principal de Konoha.

– ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Naruto al chofer. – ¿Por qué te has detenido aquí?

–Creo que hay un festival. –el viejo chofer señaló hacia el horizonte, donde se podían notar varios carruajes parados cerca de la plaza y una algarabía de personas recorriendo las calles. –Me temo que tendrá que caminar hasta la plaza, Lord Namikaze.

– ¡Vaya, un festival! –Naruto estaba mucho más emocionado que molesto. Tomó una de las muñecas de Hinata y la obligó a bajar del carruaje. –Vamos, Hinata. Quiero ver lo que sucede.

Caminaron el par de cuadras que los separaba de la plaza con los guardias vigilándolos a pocos metros de distancia. La gente se reunía alrededor de la explanada principal para ver a varias mujeres bailando envueltas en largos y tradicionales vestidos de colores brillantes. La gente aplaudía y había varios puestos alrededor donde se podía encontrar desde comida típica hasta vasijas de porcelana decoradas a mano. Naruto comenzó a pasear por todo el lugar, embelesado por la majestuosidad del festival. Hinata miraba distraída a la multitud, siguiendo al rubio a través del gentío.

–Escuché que habrá una pequeña obra de teatro con máscaras, ¡me encantaría verla! Pero primero tendremos que ir a comprar lo que necesito. –explicó el rubio después de oír discretamente lo que otros aldeanos comentaban.

Salieron de entre la muchedumbre para internarse en el mercado principal del pueblo. No era fácil encontrar la hierba que necesitaba, así que tuvo que preguntar en varios locales comerciales antes de toparse con un pequeño puestecito dirigido por una mujer mayor. Compró la dichosa hierba, explicando con exageración que era para Hinata y no para él, con el afán de no llamar tanto la atención.

Mientras recorrían el camino de vuelta a la plaza, Naruto notó que varias miradas indiscretas se posaban en Hinata y en él, a lo cual se le sumaron después diversos cuchicheos.

–Supongo que aún es muy pronto para que la gente olvide lo que pasó. –murmuró Naruto, refiriéndose al incidente ocurrido durante el juicio. –No hagas caso a las habladurías, Hinata, ellos no conocen toda la historia.

A Hinata ya no le importaba mucho la opinión de la sociedad; aunque quisiera, sería imposible enlodar más el nombre de los Uchiha. Todavía se sentía culpable por lo sucedido y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder encontrar alguna forma de reparar el daño ocasionado a Sasuke y a toda la familia. Pero, por otra parte, se sentía tranquila. Nunca volvería a ver a Shino, aún tenía a Natsuki con ella y ahora era libre. La mujer detuvo sus pasos con firmeza, ocasionando que Naruto casi cayera hacia atrás por detenerse tan repentinamente.

– ¿Qué sucede, Hinata?

–Iré a la comisaría, necesito preguntar por Neji. –Naruto sonrió al escuchar que Hinata por fin rompía su mutismo autoimpuesto. –Es algo que tengo que hacer si quiero volver a dormir tranquila. Me reuniré contigo en un momento.

–De acuerdo, si eso es lo que deseas. –él accedió, después de todo no quería desaparecer la ilusión de los ojos de su amiga. Hizo una seña a uno de los guardias para que la acompañara. –Nos encontraremos en la plaza principal. Estaré viendo la obra de teatro.

Hinata agradeció sinceramente el apoyo de Naruto y se encaminó hacia la comisaría. No tardaría mucho, sólo quería saber algo del paradero de Neji que le permitiera comenzar su búsqueda a escondidas de Sasuke y de Kiba. Estaba dispuesta a dejar atrás su dolor y buscarlo, pues había estado tan enfrascada en su propia tristeza que había olvidado que Neji podría estar en pésimas condiciones. El camino hasta la comisaría fue corto pero no pudo ocultar su decepción al enterarse que los policías no tenían idea de lo que había pasado con el hombre que Hinata describía.

En la plaza principal, Naruto corría entre los puestos sin prestar atención a las murmuraciones ni a los fríos ojos que lo observaban. Los cuchicheos disminuyeron cuando el pequeño acto de teatro estaba a punto de comenzar y el rubio se acercó al escenario, sin perderse jamás de la mirada estricta del guardia que lo acompañaba. En el escenario aparecieron varias mujeres vestidas con largas túnicas y máscaras blancas de toscos rasgos que exageraban los sentimientos representados. La obra transcurrió sin incidentes hasta que la nueva integrante del elenco apareció en el escenario. Ella se quedó muda en medio de la escena y varias de sus compañeras comenzaron a llamarla con susurros bajos para hacerla reaccionar. La máscara retumbó al caer sobre la madera del escenario, descubriendo a una mujer joven y delgada, de rasgos finos, guapa y con unos llamativos ojos color castaño que miraban estupefactos a la multitud, clavándose en el lugar donde Naruto se encontraba de pie.

–Es él…

–Aoi, ¿qué es lo que sucede? –una de las figuras se acercó a la joven, sacudiéndola del hombro. – ¿Te sientes mal?

– ¡Es él! –esta vez gritó, señalando directamente a Naruto. – ¡Él es el joven que estaba besando al amo Gaara! El duque afirmó que no dudaría en tomarlo.

– ¿Estás completamente segura de lo que dices? –preguntó la misma chica. –Sería mejor que guardaras silencio porque ese joven es el esposo del conde Uchiha.

– ¡Aoi tiene razón! –una mujer mayor salió por detrás del escenario, uniéndose a la joven. –Ella y yo trabajamos en la mansión del duque y puedo asegurar que fui testigo de tan espantoso acto. Efectivamente, ése es el hombre que besaba a nuestro señor Gaara aquella tarde.

Naruto tragó en seco. La multitud de pronto se encontraba muy callada, mirándolo con odio y rencor. Una voz del fondo gritó la palabra que reventó la burbuja de suspenso.

– ¡Adúltero!

El rubio planeó una ruta de escape. El guardia que lo acompañaba ya comenzaba a abrirse camino entre la multitud para llegar hasta él, pero la algarabía de gente fue mucho más veloz. El hombre que estaba a un lado de Naruto lo tomó fuertemente del brazo, impidiéndole escabullirse.

–Así que tenemos una putita entre nosotros, ¿eh?

–Suéltame. –ordenó Naruto, tratando de no transmitir ni un ápice de nerviosismo en su voz.

– ¡Claro! ¿Qué se puede esperar de un doncel que es amigo de la mujerzuela Hyuuga? Obviamente, las malas mañas son contagiosas. –replicó el mismo sujeto.

–Suéltame en este instante. –repitió Naruto con firmeza. –Soy un Uchiha y…

–La palabra de los Uchiha no vale más que un costal de sal. –interrumpió el hombre, aumentando la fuerza de su agarre. Naruto siseó, soportando estoicamente el dolor en su brazo. –Eso deberás agradecérselo a la puta de tu amiga.

–No lo repetiré: suéltame. –comenzaba a impacientarse, pero no dejó de buscar con la mirada a Hinata. Ambos debían de salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

– ¿Te gusta ser una puta? Entonces, te divertirás mucho conmigo, preciosura.

Naruto sintió una arcada al darse cuenta que el aliento del hombre rozaba muy cerca de su boca. El tipo apestaba a alcohol, a tabaco y a algo rancio que no supo identificar con exactitud. Asqueado y con náuseas, golpeó con fuerza la mandíbula del hombre, logrando que el sujeto cayera al suelo, soltándolo en el proceso. No tardó mucho en sentir una ardiente bofetada cruzando su mejilla.

– ¡No permitiré que un tipo como tú juegue con nuestro adorado duque! –la mujer de ojos castaños ahora estaba frente a él, furiosa. Naruto frotó con discreción su mejilla adolorida.

–Escucha bien, yo…

–Tal vez tu amiguita Hinata tuvo suerte al librarse tan fácilmente del castigo por adulterio, pero tú no correrás con esa misma suerte. –habló la chica, sin darle tiempo para replicar. – ¿Sabes cómo se castiga el adulterio en Konoha?

No se iba a quedar más tiempo ahí, escuchando los insultos de aquella mujer que, sin lugar a dudas, estaba interesada en el duque Gaara y dolida porque sabía que el pelirrojo jamás le correspondería. Una valla de mujeres lo rodeó y, un par de metros atrás, el guardia luchaba contra un par de hombres que le impedían el paso.

– ¡Lord Naruto! –gritó el guardia que, a pesar de su entrenamiento, no podía liberarse tan fácilmente de los aldeanos que se esforzaban por mantenerlo alejado de aquél al que debía proteger.

– ¡Deténganlo! –una mujer gritó.

Naruto trató de escapar sin lograrlo exitosamente. Las mujeres lo rodeaban y podía defenderse fácilmente de cada una de ellas de manera individual, pero no podía luchar al mismo tiempo contra un centenar de mujeres furiosas. En algún momento tropezó con los largos ropajes de las damas nobles que se encontraban ahí disfrutando del festival y esa debilidad fue aprovechada de inmediato para amontonarse sobre él, inmovilizándolo y atando sus manos con una cuerda. Un par de hombres se acercaron para levantarlo, jalándolo de los ropajes hasta subirlo al escenario.

–Es un adúltero y como tal, deberá ser castigado. –gritó desde la tarima la joven que había comenzado todo ese caos. –No volveremos a permitir que los nobles evadan los castigos.

Naruto escuchó que la multitud daba vítores a las palabras de la mujer. Intentó zafarse de las cuerdas que mantenían sus manos atadas pero sólo logró hacer que sus muñecas sangraran por el roce contra la aspereza de la soga.

–No tienes ninguna prueba. –trató de defenderse frente a todos. –Yo nunca he sido amante de Gaara.

–No necesito ninguna prueba pues mi palabra será suficiente. –contestó con un tono de superioridad.

–Es mi palabra contra la tuya y recuerda que yo soy un conde. –contraatacó verbalmente Naruto mientras la gente miraba lo que estaba ocurriendo como si fuese otra obra de teatro cuidadosamente ensayada.

–Tú palabra, querido conde, no vale nada. –dijo con ironía. –Todo el pueblo sabe lo ocurrido con Hinata y gracias a sus acciones, la palabra de cada Uchiha puede ser puesta en tela de juicio sin considerarse un crimen. El conde Sasuke dio su palabra acerca de la honestidad de Hinata y ella demostró que no era verdad. Así que los Uchiha ya no valen nada.

Un hombre alto y fuerte subió al escenario. Naruto lo observó mientras tomaba las manos sangrantes del rubio y tiraba de ellas hasta amarrarlas a un poste de madera cercano. El guardia que debía de protegerlo yacía inconsciente en algún lugar de la plaza, él tampoco pudo defenderse de una multitud embravecida.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? –la voz de Naruto titubeó un poco al ver que el sujeto sacaba una pequeña daga de entre sus ropajes sencillos y la alzaba en alto. –Escucha, yo no soy amante de Gaara…

El Namikaze cerró los ojos y escuchó el sonido de la tela rasgándose, agradeciendo no sentir ningún tipo de dolor en el cuerpo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el tipo le arrancaba a jirones la chaqueta color petróleo, rompiendo con fuerza la delgada camisa blanca hasta dejar al descubierto todo el torso del rubio. La multitud gritó una vez más, pues era claramente una humillación que un doncel se presentara semidesnudo en medio de un lugar público.

–Cuando a una mujer se le encuentra retozando junto a otro hombre que no es su marido, el castigo consiste en atarla desnuda en la plaza pública para que todos vean su vergonzoso cuerpo y, además, el dolor de cincuenta latigazos que la obligarán a reflexionar sobre lo abominable de sus actos. –proclamó el único hombre parado sobre el escenario. –En esta ocasión, no encontramos al doncel dormido entre los brazos de su amante, pero tenemos testigos que afirman haberlo visto besando a un hombre que no es Sasuke Uchiha. El castigo serán veinticinco latigazos.

– ¡Espera! –intervino Aoi. –Lo vimos besándolo y ofreciéndose como mujerzuela en charola de plata, pero quizá eso sólo sea una pequeña demostración de lo que realmente hace en la alcoba. Considero que el castigo debería de ser un poco más severo. –la gente aulló, apoyando las palabras de la joven mujer.

–Si detienen sus estupideces en este instante, prometo olvidar todo y no decirle nada al conde Uchiha. –ofreció Naruto, en un último intento por escapar. –Pero si continúan, ni siquiera yo seré capaz de detener la furia de Sasuke y de los Namikaze. Yo no soy amante del duque.

–No le tenemos miedo a los Uchiha. –exclamó altivo el sujeto, tomando un látigo que uno de los aldeanos le ofrecía.

– ¡Entonces pregúntenle a Gaara! –exigió. –Creen en la palabra de la familia Sabaku ¿no es así? El duque Gaara les confirmará que yo hablo con la verdad y que jamás he dormido con él.

–De ninguna manera podremos creer en la palabra de un hombre que, obviamente, estará defendiendo a su amante. –una vez más la multitud se encendió con las palabras de su verdugo. –Lord Naruto Namikaze conde de Uchiha, se le acusa públicamente de adulterio.

–Tú serás el primero. –amenazó Naruto, preparándose mentalmente para el dolor que estaba por sentir. –Tu cabeza será la que Sasuke y yo reclamemos primero.

Si el hombre se inmutó ante las palabras de Naruto y el brillo anaranjado en su mirada, no lo demostró. Alzó el látigo y el rubio Namikaze apretó los dientes, sólo dejando escapar un leve siseo de dolor cuando el primer golpe aterrizó justo en medio de su espalda. Estaban humillándolo públicamente, pero no les daría el gusto de verlo gemir de dolor.

–Vamos, llora como la putita que eres. –murmuró la joven de ojos castaños.

–Necesitarás más que unos golpes para conseguirlo. –dijo Naruto desafiante.

– ¡Dos! –gritó el gentío cuando el segundo golpe logró sacar unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

–Puedes hacerte el fuerte, pero las putitas siempre lloran con el tercero. –declaró el hombre. Naruto sólo le regaló una furiosa mirada de reojo y dejó que su peso cayera sobre sus rodillas.

– ¡Tres!

Naruto apretó nuevamente los labios, esperando un tercer golpe que nunca llegó. Al girar la cabeza, observó que Gaara estaba sobre el escenario, deteniendo la mano de su verdugo con fuerza.

–Te cortaré la mano si vuelves a hacerlo. –susurró el duque.

La multitud comenzó a dispersarse cuando los hombres de Gaara comenzaron a imponer orden entre tanta algarabía. La mayoría de las mujeres escaparon despavoridas junto a los niños, algunos hombres se quedaron a luchar, pero fueron reprimidos rápidamente por los expertos soldados al servicio de la familia Sabaku.

–Era de esperarse, el duque defiende a su amante. –farfulló el verdugo, bajando su mano ante la furiosa mirada aguamarina. Había algo en esos ojos que realmente provocaban miedo.

–Lord Namikaze no es mi amante. –admitió Gaara, obligándolo a retroceder.

Uno de los soldados de Gaara apresó con fuerza al hombre, dejando al duque libre para acercarse hacia donde se encontraba Naruto. Gaara no lo pensó dos veces, desató las cuerdas de inmediato y se quitó la chaqueta, cubriendo con ella los hombros desnudos del rubio.

– ¡Gaara! Gracias por esto, de verdad… –susurró Naruto, jadeando al sentir el ardor que el roce de la tela le provocaba en la espalda.

–Ni lo menciones. Ha sido mi culpa. –el duque sabía que, de haber reprimido sus impulsos de besarlo, eso no estaría sucediendo. Lo cual le recordaba… – ¡Aoi!

La aterrada joven acudió al llamado de su amo en un santiamén, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

–No quiero volver a verte. –la mujer se estremeció ante la furia del duque. –A partir de hoy, tu nuevo amo será Lord Naruto Namikaze. Él hará contigo lo que desee, y si no quieres servirle, entonces ya sabes cuál es el castigo.

La joven tragó saliva sonoramente, sin saber qué era mejor: servir a Naruto, que seguramente le impondría los peores trabajos o irse al exilio junto a verdaderos criminales de sangre fía. Gaara colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio para guiarlo a través de las pocas personas que quedaban en la plaza hasta el carruaje. No pudo evitar mirar con furia a los nobles ahí presentes, los cuales no habían movido ni un dedo para defender a Naruto cuando todo comenzó.

– ¡Naruto! –Hinata, aterrada y con los ojos cubiertos en lágrimas, se detuvo frente a su amigo. – ¡Por todos los dioses! Creí que no llegaría a tiempo… ¿Qué fue lo que esos brutos te han hecho?

Naruto intentó sonreír, pero lo cierto era que las heridas en su espalda ardían con ferocidad. Afortunadamente sólo habían sido dos los latigazos recibidos gracias a la oportuna intervención del duque. Con dificultad, tomó las manos blancas de Hinata.

–Tranquila, todo está bien.

–Sasuke no tardará mucho en llegar. Mandé a avisar lo que estaba sucediendo en cuanto me enteré. –le reveló la Hyuuga.

–Gracias.

Las señoras nobles que estaban todavía en el lugar cuchichearon entre ellas y Gaara supo de inmediato lo que ocurría. El haber intervenido de esa manera justo frente a todo el pueblo, no había hecho más que aumentar los rumores de una posible relación entre él y el esposo de Sasuke. Con la ya dañada reputación de los Uchiha, aquel nuevo rumor no sería nada bueno. El honor de los Uchiha, que ya estaba en decadencia, terminaría por desaparecer.

– ¿Dónde está el guardia que se quedó contigo? –preguntó Hinata.

–Creo que los aldeanos lograron derribarlo. –respondió Naruto.

–Nos iremos de inmediato. –dijo Gaara. –Señora Hyuuga, por favor acompáñenos.

Hinata asintió, sintiéndose sumamente culpable de lo ocurrido. Seguramente el rumor no tardaría en llegar hasta la ciudad, provocando que Mikoto volviera a Konoha para exigir una reparación del daño. Acompañó a Gaara y a Naruto hasta el carruaje en el que ellos habían llegado a la plaza.

–Iremos a la comisaría. –reveló el pelirrojo duque. –El pueblo no puede tomarse la justicia por su propia mano. Hablaré con Asuma para que castigue debidamente al hombre que te golpeó.

–No es necesario. –protestó Naruto. –No quiero hacer esto más grande.

–No puede ser más grande, Naruto. Todo el pueblo ya lo sabe y es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el rumor llegue a la ciudad. –le explicó Hinata.

–Antes iremos con un médico. –Gaara continuó. –Yo mismo te acompañaré.

–Estaré bien. –Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, añorando su cómoda cama y los brazos de Sasuke.

–Yo no estaré tranquilo hasta que un médico te revise.

–Sólo fueron dos golpes. –recordó el rubio. –No moriré por eso.

–Tampoco morirás por ser examinado. –replicó el duque. Subieron al carruaje y en poco tiempo estuvieron frente a una lujosa casa que se destacaba al estar rodeada de pequeñas casitas mucho más sencillas. –Vamos.

El médico accedió a revisar de inmediato a Naruto al descubrir que iba acompañado ni más ni menos que por el duque Gaara, uno de los nobles de mayor rango en el País del Fuego. Naruto y Hinata siguieron al galeno hasta una habitación con cientos de frascos e instrumentos que lograron estremecer al conde rubio. Bajo la estricta supervisión de Hinata, el médico revisó que el paciente no tuviera ningún hueso roto y limpió la herida de la espalda y de las muñecas. Afortunadamente el corte en la espalda no era profundo ni muy grande, apenas un raspón que dejaría una marca morada por varios días.

–Se recuperará. –explicó el doctor. –Pero será necesario que aplique en la herida un cataplasma de las hierbas que le daré. Con dos o tres días usándolo, el corte sanará y evitará que supure.

–Agradezco mucho su atención. –Naruto se abotonaba la chaqueta de Gaara, la cual le quedaba un poco grande debido a la diferencia en su complexión.

–Ha sido un honor para mí el atenderlo, conde de Uchiha. –respondió cortés.

–Sobre sus honorarios… –el rubio hurgó en su bolsillo, dándose cuenta que había perdido el dinero quizá durante la alocada carrera al intentar huir. –Prometo que enviaré a alguien con el dinero para pagarle, creo que he perdido el dinero que traje conmigo. Esta misma noche…

–No se preocupe por eso, conde de Uchiha. –le interrumpió el médico con voz afable. –El duque Gaara ya se ha encargado de los gastos.

El galeno acompañó a Naruto y a Hinata hasta el recibidor, donde un paciente Gaara esperaba por ellos.

– ¿Cómo estás? –cuestionó el duque de inmediato a Naruto.

–Estoy bien, sólo es un pequeño corte que sanará en poco tiempo. –respondió. –Gaara, en cuanto llegue al castillo de Konoha prometo pagarte todo el dinero que…

–No tienes por qué hacerlo, Naruto. –el rubio comenzaba a acostumbrarse a que interrumpieran sus frases. –Somos amigos, ¿lo recuerdas? Esto sólo es ayuda que un amigo te brinda.

–Gracias, supongo. –sonrió nervioso, ocultándose en la chaqueta verde obscuro que Gaara le había prestado.

Se despidieron del galeno y partieron en el carruaje hasta la comisaría. El sol lentamente comenzaba a ocultarse y fue hasta ese momento que Naruto se dio cuenta que ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde su llegada al pueblo.

Al llegar a la comisaría, Hinata se sorprendió al encontrar allí a uno de los soldados de Gaara sosteniendo con fuerza al hombre que había alzado el látigo contra Naruto. Gaara ayudó a Naruto y a la Hyuuga a bajar del carruaje, guiándolos hasta la oficina de Asuma Sarutobi, la cual olía a tabaco. Asuma saludó de manera alegre a Gaara.

–Él es Lord Naruto Namikaze conde de Uchiha. –el duque los presentó. –Quizá hayas escuchado hablar de él, es el hermoso esposo del conde Sasuke Uchiha.

–Por supuesto que sí he escuchado sobre usted. –respondió en tono cordial, dirigiéndose a Naruto. –El pueblo entero habló durante semanas de la boda del heredero de los Uchiha con un guapo doncel extranjero. Yo recibí una invitación por parte de Lady Mikoto, sin embargo no pude asistir a su boda por problemas de trabajo. También conozco a Hatake Kakashi, somos viejos amigos.

–Es un honor conocerlo, Lord Sarutobi. –dijo el rubio, ocultando el bochorno que las palabras de Gaara provocaron en él. –Ella es la señora Hinata Hyuuga, una estimada amiga mía.

–Es un gusto conocerla, señora. –saludó con firmeza el hombre moreno, después les ofreció asiento a sus tres visitas. –Bien, ¿qué los trae por aquí a esta hora?

–Seguramente has escuchado lo que ocurrió esta tarde en la plaza durante el festival de verano –comenzó a relatar Gaara con cautela.

–Mis hombres me han informado sobre una pequeña revuelta, pero han sido descripciones vagas. Dime, ¿qué ocurrió?

–Una de mis sirvientas acusó públicamente a Lord Namikaze de ser adúltero, específicamente, de ser mi amante –explicó, sosteniéndole la mirada. –Lo atraparon y el propio pueblo lo sancionó con veinticinco azotes. Fue casi un milagro que yo estuviera ahí y pudiera intervenir.

– ¡Vaya! –exclamó Asuma, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza. –No puedo creerlo, tú siempre has sido todo un caballero, Gaara.

–Puedo jurarte que Naruto no es mi amante. –le confesó el duque. –Esa mujer asegura haber visto a Naruto y a mí besándonos.

– ¿Y cuánta verdad hay en ese rumor? –cuestionó el moreno con severidad. Gaara era un viejo conocido y un buen amigo, pero no por ello se haría de la vista gorda.

–Es una mentira. –dijo Naruto de inmediato.

–Asuma… es verdad. Sólo fue un beso, pero fui yo el que dio el primer paso. El castigo debería ser para mí, no para él. –su revelación logró que todos se quedaran completamente enmudecidos por la sorpresa.

– ¡Gaara! –Naruto exclamó con algo semejante al pánico. Hinata sólo atinaba a alternar su pasmada mirada entre el pelirrojo y el rubio.

–Vaya, vaya. –Asuma Sarutobi se recargó en la silla con una extraña sonrisita en los labios mientras prendía un puro. –Parece que te has metido en un grave problema, Gaara.

–Naruto jamás ha engañado a Sasuke, pero el pueblo no lo cree así. –Gaara parecía bastante tranquilo a pesar de la reciente confesión. –Naruto ahora pertenece a la nobleza y lo mínimo que merece es un juicio para demostrar su culpabilidad, no una multitud furiosa tratando de hacer justicia por su propia mano. Afuera está el sujeto que golpeó y humilló a Naruto, por lo que quiero que sea juzgado y castigado como corresponde.

–Esto es un caos total. –comentó Asuma después de pensarlo un poco. –Naruto fue acusado públicamente de algo que realmente sí hizo.

–Un beso no es una infidelidad. –le recordó Gaara.

–La única prueba que tenemos es la palabra de esa chica contra la de Naruto. –mencionó el moreno. –Y los ancianos han perdido la confianza en la palabra de los Uchiha.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza, recordando que esa confianza perdida era obra suya.

–Yo mismo juraré que jamás he conocido a Naruto carnalmente. –dijo Gaara. –La palabra del duque de la familia Sabaku no será cuestionada.

–No servirá de mucho. –intervino Naruto en la plática. –Aunque el juicio termine a mi favor, no recuperaremos la confianza de los ancianos ni la de los nobles porque Gaara fue el único que intervino para ayudarme. Ellos pensarán que Gaara sólo estaba defendiendo a su amante.

El silencio invadió la pequeña oficina mientras todos reflexionaban las palabras de Naruto. Gaara debía de admitir que el rubio tenía razón y que, tal vez en lugar de ayudarlo, detener esa paliza había sido perjudicial. Sí, lo había defendido físicamente, pero el honor de los Uchiha ahora estaba pendiendo de un hilo. Poco a poco, los aristócratas con los que los Uchiha tenían alianzas y tratos comerciales empezarían a retirar su apoyo justo en el momento más crítico de todos. El castillo de Konoha necesitaba más que nunca de ese apoyo financiero si quería recuperar su antiguo esplendor y sería algo casi imposible si los nobles decidían que los Uchiha ya no tenían el honor de antaño.

–De cualquier manera, sólo hay pruebas del beso, no de ningún acto carnal. –concluyó Asuma. –Buscaré alguna manera de desviar la atención, pero desgraciadamente, no podré hacer nada para recuperar el honor de los Uchiha. Y tampoco podré hacer nada si Sasuke Uchiha decide acusar formalmente a Naruto de adulterio.

–Sasuke no se atreverá a hacer tal cosa, pero te agradezco el apoyo, Asuma. –murmuró Gaara. –El tipo que está allá afuera…

–También le impondré una multa menor. –expuso. –Pero, por favor, no mencionen a nadie ni una palabra de lo que hemos hablado en esta oficina.

–Así lo haremos. –Hinata y Naruto asintieron, de acuerdo con las palabras de Gaara. A ninguno le convenía que más personas se enteraran de que el beso realmente existió.

La noche había caído cuando abandonaron la comisaría. Naruto tomó una gran bocanada de aire fresco, tratando de borrar de su memoria los recientes acontecimientos.

–Será mejor regresar al castillo. –sugirió el rubio Namikaze. –Por cierto, ¿qué hacías en el festival, Gaara?

–Buscaba un regalo para Temari. –Gaara recordó que no había conseguido nada que regalarle a su hermana, quién le había dado la maravillosa noticia de que pronto sería tío por tercera ocasión. –No perdamos más tiempo, te acompañaré al castillo.

–No es necesario. –ofreció Hinata. –Podremos arreglárnoslas bastante bien.

–Aún puede haber aldeanos enfurecidos dispuestos a intentar atacar nuevamente. No los dejaré ir solos.

–Puedo defenderme bien, Gaara. –Naruto gruñó un poco molesto. ¿Acaso nadie confiaba en sus habilidades? No era una damisela en peligro, era un doncel bien entrenado en el arte de la espada. Vale, había caído en las garras de esas mujeres, pero estaba seguro que sin estar en clara desventaja numérica y desarmado, podría haber salido bastante bien librado del ataque de esa tarde. –Además, creo que no conseguiste el regalo que buscabas, así que deberías volver y comprarlo.

–Lo haré en otra ocasión. –un grupo de personas se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraban. Gaara los identificó de inmediato como un grupo de nobles que estaban de visita en Konoha, atraídos indudablemente por el festival. No pasó por alto que miraban con extrema sospecha la chaqueta verde de Naruto la cual, además de no quedarle a la medida, coincidía inequívocamente con el color de los pantalones del duque, hecho que podría ser fácilmente malinterpretado. –Vámonos.

Era ya muy tarde para evitar los cuchicheos, pero si se apresuraban podrían escapar de tener que dar explicaciones. El galope de un caballo resonó a lo lejos, aproximándose hasta hacerse presente frente a ellos. Un furioso Sasuke apareció en el camino, con los ojos rojos resplandecientes.

– ¡Aléjate de él, Gaara! –ordenó, bajándose del corcel de un salto ágil. Sus pupilas se dilataron al reconocer que la chaqueta que vestía Naruto pertenecía al duque.

– ¡Teme! Deja que te explique…

–Guárdate tus explicaciones, Naruto. –ni siquiera miró a su rubio esposo, se dedicaba a fulminar al pelirrojo con la mirada. –Sube al carruaje en este instante.

– ¡Gaara me ayudó! –clamó desesperado, buscando apaciguar la rabia de los ojos rojos.

–Gaara acaba de ofender a los Uchiha. Ayudarte frente a todas esas personas ha puesto en duda tu honor y reputación. –le explicó a su esposo.

– ¿Preferirías que me hubiese quedado ahí parado, mientras azotaban a Naruto frente a mis ojos? –Gaara soltó los hombros de Naruto que sostenía suavemente, acortando la distancia que lo separaba del Uchiha para interponerse entre el conde y Naruto. –Créeme cuando digo que lamento haber herido el honor de los Uchiha, pero de ninguna manera permitiría que lastimaran a Naruto.

Sasuke se quedó callado porque admitía que Gaara tenía razón, pero era demasiado orgulloso y estaba demasiado celoso para agradecer su intervención. El grupo de nobles no paró de cuchichear mientras observaban el enfrentamiento entre los dos hombres.

–Eres inteligente, Gaara, lo admito. –masculló el conde. –Y podrías haber utilizado esa inteligencia para encontrar otra manera de ayudar a Naruto sin dañar su reputación. Gracias a ti, todo el pueblo asegura que tengo a una mujerzuela como esposa.

–Sabes que esas murmuraciones no son verdad, Sasuke. –replicó el pelirrojo sin mostrar ni un ápice de sentimientos en el frío rostro. –Aunque, de ser verdad, yo jamás desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

– ¡Jódete, Gaara! –Sasuke contuvo a tiempo su puño. Golpear a un duque sería una ofensa que el rey no pasaría por alto, mucho menos el propio Gaara, pues era obvio que el duque estaba en búsqueda de cualquier oportunidad existente para quitarle al rubio.

– ¡Sasuke, no! –Naruto se interpuso entre los dos hombres para tratar de evitar alguna tragedia que estuviera a punto de suceder. Se giró, quedando de frente al pelirrojo. –Gaara, en verdad agradezco tu ayuda, pero esto será algo que Sasuke y yo resolveremos.

– ¡Hinata! –la mujer se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y corrió hasta quedar al lado del moreno. –Llévate a Naruto, suban al carruaje ahora.

–Sasuke, yo no… – el conde apresó con fuerza a Naruto del brazo, un par de centímetros arriba del codo, haciéndolo callar.

–Súbete al maldito carruaje, Naruto.

–Vamos, Naruto. –Hinata tomó con suavidad los hombros de rubio para incitarlo a subir al carruaje que los esperaba a un par de pasos. Ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir que Sasuke tomaba una de sus manos y le arrebataba de un tirón uno de los guantes con los que cubría sus blancas manos. Temblando, continuó dando pequeños empujoncitos a Naruto.

–Sasuke, por favor, déjame explicarte… –insistió el rubio una vez más.

–Naruto, basta. –murmuró Hinata. –Ahora es un asunto sobre el orgullo de los Uchiha, ni tú ni yo podemos intervenir.

El rubio Namikaze echó una última mirada sobre su hombro y accedió a subir al carruaje, Hinata aseguró la pequeña portezuela de inmediato, mientras que Naruto se sentaba junto a la ventana para no perderse ningún detalle de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir entre su amigo y su esposo. Sasuke esperó hasta que subieron al carruaje para hablar.

–Tus acciones no han hecho más que ofender el orgullo de los Uchiha.

–Me gustaría recordarte que no fui yo el que mancilló su estúpido orgullo. –contradijo el duque, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

–Lo que hiciste, es un insulto que no pienso pasar por alto. –Sasuke estiró la mano, con el pequeño guante de Hinata colgando en la punta de sus dedos. –Pusiste la reputación de Naruto en boca de todos al defenderlo frente a todos los habitantes de Konoha. Y una vez más has insultado a _mi_ esposo al admitir que te gustaría tener una aventura con él.

– ¡Por todos los dioses! –Hinata jadeó asombrada al notar que su guante aterrizaba un par de centímetros enfrente de los pies del duque. Fue el turno de Sasuke para sonreír con altanería y cruzarse de brazos, esperando una respuesta por parte del pelirrojo.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Hinata? –Naruto miraba asombrado la escena, sin entender muy bien las costumbres de los nobles. – ¿Sasuke hizo algo malo?

Gaara clavó sus furiosos ojos aguamarina en los ojos azabache, apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se volvieron blancos. Con delicadeza y gracia, el duque se agachó para recoger el guante ahora lleno de tierra. Escuchó la algarabía de los otros nobles, pero pasó por alto sus murmuraciones. Al incorporarse, no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta satisfacción.

–Pensé que eras un cobarde, Gaara. –farfulló el Uchiha.

–Los Sabaku nos distinguimos por ser hombres de honor. –contestó. –Pero quiero que ciertos términos sean decididos por nosotros y no por nuestros padrinos.

–Me parece una petición razonable. –Sasuke no borraba la sonrisa ladeada ni los ojos rojos desaparecían.

– ¿Cuáles son los términos que tú propones, Uchiha? –Sasuke lo meditó un poco antes de responder.

–Si yo soy el ganador, restaurarás el honor de los Uchiha y, sobre todo, el honor de Naruto no volverá a ser cuestionado, disculpándote por tu imprudencia públicamente. Y el título de duque… será mío.

Gaara mostró una expresión de sorpresa que rápidamente sofocó. Jugaría bajo los mismos términos del Uchiha, y si Sasuke estaba dispuesto a pedir tanto era porque también aceptaría arriesgarse a perder algo muy valioso. El conde ya no podía dar marcha atrás con su desafío, bajo pena de quedar como un cobarde, así que aceptaría cualquier término que el duque propusiera, por lo que Gaara se atrevió a elevar la apuesta.

–De acuerdo. Con tu victoria se restaurará el honor de todos los Uchiha y, por supuesto, la reputación de Naruto, además de que obtendrás mi título. Pero en caso contrario, si yo resultara ganador, haré cualquier cosa para restituir la respetabilidad de Naruto. –no pasó por alto la mueca de disgusto que Sasuke intentó esconder al adivinar el curso de sus pensamientos. –No me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, así que para protegerlo, asumiré mi responsabilidad y lo tomaré como mi esposo para brindarle la protección que merece al convertirse en el siguiente duque de Sabaku. Supongo que has entendido mi condición: si tú pierdes, anularás tu matrimonio con Naruto.

Esas palabras lograron borrar la sonrisa ladeada del Uchiha, haciéndolo enfurecer. Gaara había jugado muy bien sus cartas y ahora él ya no se podía echar para atrás. Sasuke había lanzado un desafío y el duque había aceptado, por lo que no podía retractarse. La apuesta era demasiado elevada, de ninguna manera podía darse el lujo de perder, mucho menos cuando Naruto estaba en juego.

–De acuerdo. Lo demás, será decidido entre nuestros padrinos. –Sasuke no le daría a Gaara la satisfacción de verlo humillado. –Elijo a Hatake Kakashi como mi padrino.

–Por mi parte será Nara Shikamaru. –reveló el duque. –Shikamaru irá a primera hora al castillo de Konoha para ultimar los detalles.

Sin perder su elegancia, Gaara dio media vuelta, le dirigió una rápida mirada a Naruto que los observaba consternado y se despidió con un pequeño gesto. Sasuke subió a su caballo y ordenó al conductor del carruaje que comenzara el viaje de regreso al palacio. El caballo de Sasuke galopó a gran velocidad, poniendo una distancia considerable entre él y el carruaje. Una vez que retomaron el camino, Naruto exclamó:

– ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí, Hinata? Parecía que Gaara y Sasuke estaban a punto de matarse.

–Lo que pasa, Naruto. –respondió Hinata cuando se recobró de la estupefacción inicial. –Es que Sasuke ha retado a Gaara a un duelo.

– ¿Un duelo? ¿Acaso Sasuke ha perdido la cabeza? ¡Estoy seguro de que Gaara lo habrá puesto en su lugar!

–De hecho, Gaara ha aceptado el duelo. –la mujer tomó una de las manos de Naruto entre las suyas. –Y tú eres la recompensa del ganador.

.

_**Continuará…**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_¡Hola a todos! Espero que la hayan pasado excelente en este periodo de festividades y les deseo que el nuevo año venga lleno de prosperidad. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿La verdad de Shizune afectará de alguna forma a nuestra pareja consentida? ¿Alguien pensó que Sasuke había sido el que detuvo al tipejo que lastimó a Naruto? Bueno, pues ha sido el lindo de Gaara el que intervino sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, así que ahora habrá un duelo._

_Sobre el duelo, me gustaría explicarles algo: investigué mucho en internet (entiéndase: leí Wikipedia) y los duelos fueron utilizados para "satisfacer" el orgullo herido del ofendido y el honor. Por lo general, el duelo era lanzado de manera verbal o se dejaba caer un guante. Si el ofensor levantaba el guante significaba que aceptó el duelo. Según mi preciada fuente de información (entiéndase nuevamente: Wikipedia) el dar una bofetada al ofensor no era considerado como una forma de lanzar el reto. Habrá más detalles explicados en el desarrollo del próximo capítulo._

_Por fin me animé a escribir un poco de KakaIru, sobre todo porque de alguna forma Neji tendrá que volver a aparecer en escena. ¿Qué nos depara la continuación? Seguramente un Naruto furioso por ser "apostado" de esa manera. ¿Habrá o no condecito Uchiha? Aún no le he decidido… quisiera ponerlo ya, pero creo que esos dos guapetones merecen un poco más de diversión nocturna antes de dedicarse a cambiar pañales. _

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Como siempre, les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews de ánimos a la historia y, sobre todo, sus comentarios apoyándome. Pasé por una etapa depresiva de las que ya casi nunca me daban y eso mermó con todas mis ganas de continuar, pero poco a poco me he recuperado y ya estoy de vuelta. __**Agradezco enormemente sus reviews a:**_

_**Goten Trunks5 … - … sasame chan … - … Moon-9215 … - … **__**Alice'D'Angel … - … Karolita … - … SonGrii … - … Izanami Kuro … - … coptesita … - … RiTsU-kUn … - … jennitanime … - … Zanzamaru … - … SashaMorita … - … Haruka Yagami … - … Mei-chan … - … IAm Hylian Nightray … - … Guest**_

_También les doy las gracias a quienes siguen esta historia anónimamente, la han agregado a sus favoritos o se han suscrito. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Ver que el número de lectores que han clasificado esta historia dentro de su lista de "favoritos" se ha incrementado, me da mucha alegría. _

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Me retiro por hoy, es momento de continuar escribiendo. Calculo que el próximo capítulo lo subiré en unos 15 días, durante la primera semana de febrero. _

_¡Nos leeremos pronto!_

_Besos y abrazos._

_._

_Can't deny, can't pretend, just thought you were the one_

**Kerky**

.

**Número total de palabras: 13.511**


	14. Capítulo XIII: Reglas

_Senju maldijo a los Uchiha, jurándoles que nunca serían felices. Y al parecer esa maldición se cumpliría cuando el conde Sasuke Uchiha tuviese que casarse por conveniencia después de perder toda la herencia. ¿El problema? ¡Naruto y él se odian! _

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo en un fic sin ánimos de lucro porque no tengo nada más productivo que hacer que inventarme una historia como esta. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (¿Por qué me hiciste eso, Kishimoto? ¡Eras mi ídolo! Odié tu final… de verdad lo odié… así que por eso me dedicaré a hacer fics SasuNaruSasu hasta que nos des el final que merecemos o hasta la indigestión, lo que ocurra primero.)

**Advertencias:** **AU, yaoi, leguaje fuerte**, exceso de sentimentalismo y cursilerías, **escenas con contenido sexual (lime)** y abuso de sustancias adictivas. Si algo de esto atenta contra tu criterio, evítate la pena de leer el fic.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Holy Curse!**

Capítulo XIII: Reglas.

.

Sasuke cerró con un sonoro portazo su habitación, gracias a su caballo logró llegar mucho antes que Naruto y Hinata. Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan furioso como en ese momento.

– ¡Maldición!

Todavía recordaba a la perfección el rostro complacido de Gaara y su estúpido comentario acerca de quedarse con Naruto. Y su atolondrado dobe, ajeno a los problemas, con su azulina mirada ingenua, la maldita chaqueta del pelirrojo sobre los hombros y con el torso casi descubierto, sólo provocaba que su furia creciera a niveles que no creía posibles. Desquitó un poco de su ira golpeando los muebles de la habitación, volcando el contenido sobre el suelo.

Admitía que Gaara tenía razón. A pesar de los muchos rumores que escuchó mientras se dirigía a la plaza, algo dentro de él le decía que Naruto nunca fue infiel. Era imposible un engaño porque no olvidaba la inexperiencia de Naruto y la sangre que manchó las sábanas la primera noche que compartieron juntos. Y después de esa noche, Naruto no salió de la mansión sin supervisión, si el rubio hubiera visto al duque, él lo sabría. No dudaba de la inocencia de su dobe, pero ni siquiera eso podía apaciguar el enojo que recorría sus venas, calentándole la cabeza con imágenes de un sonriente Gaara abrazando a Naruto mientras sostenía en una de sus manos una espada cubierta con la sangre de los Uchiha… _su_ sangre.

Estaba tan celoso que no se detuvo a pensar sus palabras antes de lanzarle el reto a Gaara y el pelirrojo había aprovechado muy bien esa oportunidad. No tenía miedo de enfrentarse a Gaara, pero lo que jamás reconocería era su pánico ante la posibilidad de una vida sin Naruto en caso de perder. Sasuke golpeó con fuerza una de las paredes, lastimándose los nudillos en el proceso, pero el dolor era algo que ni siquiera sintió. Apenas caía en la cuenta del inmenso error cometido, el cual le podía costar perder lo que más quería en todo el mundo.

Recargó su peso contra una de las paredes, cerrando los ojos y tratando de utilizar su aclamada inteligencia para encontrar algún plan que solucionara todos sus problemas o, al menos, la mitad de ellos.

– ¡Teme! –Sasuke se encontraba tan desconectado del mundo real que no se percató del torbellino amarillo que ingresó en su habitación sin permiso.

Naruto no detuvo su carrerilla hasta que estampó su furioso puño en la quijada del conde, rompiéndole el labio y dejando que un brillante riachuelo de sangre bajara por la barbilla de Sasuke, recorriendo el cuello y manchando de carmesí la chaqueta que vestía.

– ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando, bastardo? ¡Desafiaste a Gaara a un duelo apostándome a mí! ¡Te vas enterando que yo no soy un jodido trofeo que puedes ganar! –Naruto tomó con uno de sus puños la chaqueta de Sasuke, jalándolo hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy juntos, dándole la oportunidad al conde de mirar en la profundidad de sus ojos azules un reflejo anaranjado. Naruto no sólo estaba enojado… estaba furioso y dolido.

Con un ágil movimiento, Sasuke logró que el rubio lo soltara y lo empujó con suavidad, alejándolo de su cuerpo.

–El que te apostó de esa manera fue tu _gran amigo_ Gaara. –replicó con ironía. –Yo no haría algo tan bajo como eso, dobe.

– ¡Pero aceptaste, idiota! –exclamó el rubio. – ¡Aceptaste! Eres un imbécil. ¿Qué pasará si pierdes? Ah, cierto… ¡lo olvidaba! Eres el _conde _Sasuke Uchiha que no muestra ni un ápice de sentimientos. El conde Uchiha permanecerá estoico mientras observa cómo su esposo se larga a dormir a la cama de otro, simplemente por haber perdido una estúpida apuesta. –reclamó, imprimiendo sarcasmo en sus palabras.

–Aunque yo pierda, nadie te obligará a casarte con Gaara si no es tu deseo. –dijo Sasuke. El único error técnico que había encontrado en su reciente apuesta consistía en que ninguno de los dos acordó que Naruto tendría la obligación de contraer nupcias con Gaara. Sí, Sasuke podía pedir la anulación de su matrimonio y con eso cumpliría su parte del trato, pero la decisión de casarse con el duque pelirrojo sería exclusivamente de Naruto y él tenía derecho a rechazar la boda ya que no estaba involucrado directamente en la apuesta.

–Vaya, que considerado eres… ¡gracias, Sasuke! –Naruto no dejaba de utilizar el sarcasmo como arma para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. –Supongo que es mucho mejor ser un maldito adúltero y vivir en la soledad que casarme con un duque amable y educado como Gaara.

–Dobe…

– ¡Eres un bastardo infeliz! –el rubio se decía a sí mismo que debía de controlar las lágrimas que gritaban por salir de sus ojos. No le hacía ningún bien pensar en las consecuencias que traería el duelo si su esposo perdía. Dolía pensar que tendría que vivir separado del hombre que amaba por una estúpida apuesta. Y dolía más imaginar que estaría solo en ese mundo si Gaara mataba a Sasuke durante el duelo. – ¿Por qué demonios aceptaste, estúpido conde? ¿¡Por qué!?

– ¡Lo hice por ti, idiota! –Sasuke nunca reconocería que estaba temblando de rabia y miedo al igual que un chiquillo asustado que se separa de su madre por primera vez. –Lo hice para que puedas salir a pasear al pueblo sin el constante peligro de que una avalancha de aldeanos se lance sobre ti a golpearte. Lo hice para que camines tranquilo por las calles, libre de cuchicheos y rumores. ¡Por eso lo hice, imbécil! Voy a restaurar el honor de todos los Uchiha para que tu palabra jamás vuelva a ser cuestionada. Además, ya dije que fue Gaara el que te metió en esto, yo no planeaba apostar algo tan… –_valioso_ era la palabra que Sasuke tenía en mente, pero su orgullo ganó y decidió jugar a lo seguro. –… algo tan delicado como lo es el rumbo de tu vida.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no te rehusaste, teme?

–No podía hacerlo. –le explicó con paciencia. –El que lanza el duelo no puede acobardarse. Hacerlo habría significado el fin de los Uchiha y de sus relaciones políticas. Los demás nobles nos retirarían el apoyo que apenas nos dan a cuentagotas y ambos sabemos lo importante que es ese apoyo para sacar el castillo de Konoha del profundo calabozo en el que ha caído.

–Lo que entiendo, es que tu maldito honor de Uchiha vale más que yo. –Naruto enderezó su postura, mirándolo con desafío.

–Y lo que yo entiendo, es que no confías en que puedo ganarle a Gaara. –contraatacó a su vez el conde.

–No cambies el tema. –reclamó. –No estoy hablando de si puedes o no ganar ese estúpido duelo. Estoy hablando de que eres capaz de anteponer el orgullo de los Uchiha sobre mí.

–No fui yo, compréndelo. Aunque, de cualquier manera, ni el duque ni yo nos retractaremos de nuestras palabras. El duelo es un hecho y tendrás que aceptarlo. En cambio… –Naruto se puso sobre alerta al notar que Sasuke afilaba su mirada. –… yo no debería tener tantas consideraciones contigo. Debería de echarte de mi habitación por haberme traicionado. Y jamás debí apostar mi cabeza en un duelo para defender el honor de una mujerzuela como tú.

– ¡No me acosté con Gaara!

Si Sasuke no hubiese reaccionado con tanta habilidad, el puño de Naruto hubiese dejado otra marca en su quijada. Detuvo el puñetazo con una de sus manos y con la otra, tomó la mano libre del rubio, apresándolo para que no volviera a hacerle daño. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de celos y deseaba fulminar con la mirada la chaqueta verde que Naruto aún vestía. Acercó su rostro al del Namikaze, torciendo una sonrisa lacónica.

–No debes alzar la mano contra tu marido, dobe, y mucho menos después de enterarme de lo que hiciste. Cuéntame, ¿los besos del duque son mejores que los míos?

–Quizá. –respondió después de meditarlo un momento. Naruto también sonrió de la misma manera en que su esposo hacía. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego de los celos, pero Naruto sabía que Sasuke saldría perdiendo porque era incapaz de mantener sus celos bajo control.

Sasuke gruñó furioso, reaccionando justo de la manera en que Naruto esperaba. Con un movimiento rápido, Sasuke tumbó al rubio sobre el suelo y escuchó el jadeo de dolor de Naruto cuando su espalda lastimada chocó contra el frío suelo. También detuvo las manos de Naruto sobre su cabeza rubia, colándose hábilmente entre sus piernas.

–Déjame en paz, teme.

–Si crees que voy a perder ese estúpido duelo para que tú corras a revolcarte en los brazos del puto Gaara, te equivocas, _cariño._ –un escalofrío de placer le recorrió todo el cuerpo al escuchar a Sasuke llamarlo así, aunque sus palabras estuviesen cargadas de obvio sarcasmo. –Gaara morirá sin saber lo que se siente estar en tu estrecho interior… nunca conocerá lo bien que me estrujas la polla cada vez que te hago mío. Ese estúpido duque _jamás_ volverá a besarte.

Sasuke sentía la necesidad de marcar su territorio como buen macho dominante. Necesitaba sentir que Naruto le pertenecía al menos durante ese momento. Con su nariz recorrió el bronceado cuello del rubio, frunciendo el ceño al notar un olor que no pertenecía a su esposo. La fragancia de Gaara, impregnada en la chaqueta que vestía, había dejado su rastro sobre la piel cálida de Naruto. El olor a jazmines y hierba fresca opacaba el delicioso aroma de manzanas dulces que emanaba la piel del Namikaze. Liberó las manos de Naruto el tiempo suficiente para arrancar de un tirón la chaqueta verde, lanzándola lo más lejos posible. Una nueva oleada de celos lo invadió al recordar que Gaara había visto a _su_ dobe de esa manera, con el pecho descubierto, un placer que debía de ser única y exclusivamente de él.

–Déjame ir. –Naruto se revolvió inquieto debajo de Sasuke, pero sus palabras ocultaban lo que en realidad deseaba. –Suéltame, bastardo. No estoy de humor para follar.

Sasuke apresó las manos de Naruto una vez más, inclinándose sobre él para besarlo con ferocidad, notando cierta resistencia inicial por parte del rubio que lentamente fue cediendo conforme su cuerpo se embriagaba de la desbordante pasión. Era imposible negarse al cuerpo ajeno y estaba plenamente consciente de eso, porque era algo que Naruto sabía desde la primera vez que lo besó.

–No voy a perderte, dobe. –gruñó en medio del beso. Con una sonrisa torcida, clavó sus blancos dientes en el labio inferior, abriendo una vez más el corte que Naruto había dejado en él.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, teme? –cerró sus ojos azules ante las placenteras sensaciones que el conde le proporcionaba. Sasuke lo besó suavemente y después se dedicó a recorrer con los labios y la lengua la sutil curvatura de su cuello, besando la piel y dejando tras su paso una excitante mezcla de saliva y sangre tan roja como los brillantes ojos de los que Sasuke era dueño.

–Borrando el olor de tu puta amante.

El conde comprobó el buen entrenamiento de Naruto al darse cuenta que, en un parpadeo, el rubio pudo darle vuelta a la situación y ahora era él el que estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, con la mirada azulina repleta de desafío.

–Gaara no es mi amante y no es una puta, como insistes en llamarle.

–Lo besaste. –afirmó el moreno con tranquilidad. –Todos en el pueblo lo dicen y tú no lo has negado.

Naruto no pudo sostenerle la mirada, pues era verdad. Él no era nada bueno mintiendo y Sasuke se daría cuenta enseguida de la mentira, por lo que la única solución consistía en reconocer la verdad detrás de los hechos.

–Teme, yo...

–No me interesa. –Sasuke interrumpió de golpe la disculpa que el rubio intentaba formular.

–Fue un estúpido roce de labios, ni siquiera podría considerarse como…

–Te dije que no me interesa. –Sasuke detuvo en seco la perorada de Naruto y después pasó una de sus manos por detrás del cuello contrario para acercarlo a su rostro. El aliento del conde le rozaba los labios como la sutil caricia de un amante y sentía la entrepierna del moreno endureciéndose aún a través de la tela. –Porque de cualquier manera, borraré de tu cuerpo todos los recuerdos de Gaara y grabaré mis propios recuerdos en tu piel.

Para Sasuke el mundo entero desapareció, dejándolo solo a él y al caliente cuerpo de Naruto. Besó a su rubio esposo hasta que sus labios tomaron un encantador tinte rojizo, degustándolos con ferocidad y con el firme propósito de quitar cualquier rastro del Sabaku, de manera que Naruto jamás recordaría otros labios que no fueran los de su orgulloso esposo.

La pasión los arrasó como un tornado que llega sin previo aviso, destruyéndolo todo a su paso. A ninguno le sorprendió dejarse llevar por esa fuerza primitiva que tomó el control de sus cuerpos, pues ambos eran perfectamente conscientes de que las cosas entre ellos siempre habían sido así, apasionadas y con esa química innegable que los atraía como polos opuestos de un imán.

Cuando un poco de cordura por fin se hizo presente en Naruto, ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, pues de alguna forma que no recordaba con claridad, habían terminado sobre el tocador de Sasuke. Él, sentado sobre la madera, con los tobillos sobre los hombros de su azabache amante mientras gemía ante cada profunda y certera embestida que rozaba aquél punto en su interior capaz de llevarlo a la locura. El dolor en su espalda era asunto olvidado, sólo quería concentrarse en la deliciosa sensación que producía el duro miembro de Sasuke penetrándolo con fuerza, haciéndole olvidar los malos tragos del día. Sus manos se aferraban a la blanca espalda mientras los objetos que estaban sobre el tocador caían con cada nueva embestida, estrellándose en el suelo y armando un gran escándalo que llamaría la atención de los otros habitantes del castillo, pero era algo que a ninguno de los amantes les interesaba en absoluto.

–Cuando termine de hacértelo... –Sasuke susurró con palabras entrecortadas por su agitada respiración. –... ni siquiera recordarás el nombre de ese maldito duque. Reconocerás que sólo me perteneces a mí... eres mío. _Mío._

Naruto gimió como respuesta. Jamás le daría la razón al conde y mucho menos admitiría que era capaz de olvidar hasta su propio nombre cuando Sasuke lo besaba de esa manera. Porque Naruto sabía, desde bastante tiempo atrás, que ni en un millón de años existiría alguien capaz de quitarle el recuerdo de la blanca piel de Sasuke ni de sus ardientes labios. Nunca.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha dejó de intentar pintar en el momento que aceptó encontrarse demasiado distraído para tratar de concentrarse en nada. La hora de la comida estaba cerca y ni rastros de Kakashi. Encendió un habano de reconocida calidad mientras esperaba que el contador llegara con las noticias de su duelo. Para su fortuna, no esperó demasiado tiempo.

– ¿Y bien? –Sasuke fue el primero en romper el silencio, dejando escapar de sus labios una columna de humo. El corte en el labio inferior y la comisura derecha mostraban una tenue marca morada, a lo cual Kakashi decidió no indagar, lo último que deseaba era empeorar el ya de por sí pésimo humor del conde.

–Shikamaru y yo hemos acordado que el duelo tendrá lugar al amanecer del doceavo día contando a partir de hoy. –informó el mayor, ocupando una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Sasuke. –El sitio elegido se encuentra a un día de viaje, es una aldea del País de Agua llamada Kirigakure. En ese país no se castiga el duelo, por si se llegara a dar el caso de...

–De que alguno de los dos muera, así no se culpará al otro por asesinato. –completó Sasuke con un tono neutral. –Me parece perfecto. Lo último que deseo es ser juzgado como asesino una vez que reclame mi victoria.

–Sasuke, ¿estás seguro de esto? –susurró Kakashi. –Shikamaru dijo que Gaara aceptaría los términos que tú propusieras, pero Nara pidió que por favor lo reconsideraras y yo coincido con él. ¿No crees que estás exagerando? –la mirada furiosa que Sasuke le dirigió debía de ser suficiente para callarlo, pero continuó. –Un duelo a muerte es demasiado. Incluso los nobles evitan un duelo de esas características cuando tienen la oportunidad.

–Es justamente lo que quiero. –respondió con simpleza. – ¿Se acordaron las armas?

–Espadas, como lo pediste. El representante de Gaara también estuvo de acuerdo con tu sugerencia e incluso insistió en comprarlas por ser el ofensor.

–Entonces ya no hay más que decir. –con su elegancia habitual, se puso de pie. –Te agradezco el que aceptaras ser mi padrino y te agradecería mucho más que no comentaras los detalles del duelo con nadie.

–De acuerdo. Sólo quiero saber, ¿por qué un duelo a muerte?

–Tengo mis razones, Kakashi. –le dirigió un fría mirada antes de abandonar la habitación. Todavía era demasiado pronto para revelarle la verdad detrás de su decisión.

–Piénsalo de nuevo... Gaara es famoso en el mundo por su "defensa perfecta". ¿Me estás escuchando, Sasuke?

Pero el moreno conde ya no estaba ahí. No era necesario escuchar nada más, porque nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La noticia del duelo entre el conde Uchiha y el duque Sabaku se extendió como un reguero de pólvora encendida. A la mañana siguiente, todo el pueblo sabía que la disputa tenía como protagonista a cierto conde de rubios cabellos. El castillo de Konoha no fue la excepción. Cuando Naruto despertó se encontró solo en la inmensidad de la cama, la habitación era un desastre total y las doncellas encargadas de la limpieza tardarían mucho en volver a dejarla impecable.

Naruto estiró sus adormecidos músculos, sintiendo que su espada resentía un poco el repentino ejercicio. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor para evaluar la magnitud del desorden de la noche anterior. Recordaba haber sido tomado por Sasuke en casi cada mueble del lugar; no por nada se sentía completamente exhausto.

El rubio se enredó entre las sábanas, el cansancio era demasiado y no le daba la gana salir de su cómoda cama. Más tarde tomaría un baño y quizá leería alguno de los viejos pergaminos o bajaría a supervisar las reparaciones del castillo para distraerse de lo que ocurría. No quería pensar en el estúpido duelo y mucho menos deseaba recordar lo ocurrido la tarde anterior en la plaza del pueblo. De repente, el recuerdo de aquel hombre con rancio aliento lo asaltó de manera tan real que le provocó náuseas. Naruto tranquilizó su revolucionado estómago con respiraciones profundas y lentas. Cuando las arcadas desaparecieron, se acomodó sobre el colchón con las rodillas flexionadas y casi pegadas al pecho que lucía varias marcas rojizas, resultado de la noche de pasión compartida con su adorado azabache.

Aunque no lo deseaba, su mente regresaba una y otra vez a la propuesta del duelo. ¿Qué demonios pensaba Gaara cuando aceptó? Naruto creía que el duque era un poco más racional que el impulsivo Sasuke. Con el conde, bastaba presionar los botones correctos, –como su orgullo o meterse con el propio Naruto– para que éste saltara furioso sobre su presa, mandando su sentido común directo a la basura. Sin embargo, había creído erróneamente que Gaara podía ser diferente. El pelirrojo duque tenía la apariencia de ser el tipo de hombre que, a pesar de estar furioso, lograba pensar dos veces antes de actuar. ¿Qué era aquella cosa que había provocado que dos hombres racionales cedieran a sus impulsos de macho? Naruto no lo sabía, pero estaría dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera por averiguarlo.

Abrazó una de las almohadas que milagrosamente había sobrevivido a la noche pasada y enterró su rostro en ella. Si Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo en suspender el estúpido duelo, entonces él buscaría una manera de lograrlo. Lo primero que haría sería indagar con Hinata sobre lo que Sasuke le dijo ayer, si Gaara era el que había involucrado a Naruto en la apuesta entonces el conde merecía una disculpa y el duque recibiría un buen puñetazo por ser tan imbécil. Y lo segundo que haría... hablar con Gaara. El pelirrojo era el más cuerdo de los dos y tal vez aceptaría cancelar aquella locura. Naruto se durmió pensando que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que Sasuke participara en el duelo que podía arrancarlo para siempre de su lado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La noticia del inminente duelo retrasó los planes de Minato y trajo con ella una visita inesperada. Un par de días después de la declaración del duelo, Itachi Uchiha entró en el castillo del que una vez fue amo y señor; lo hizo con tal autoridad que ningún sirviente se atrevió a frenarlo.

– ¿Dónde está Sasuke? –preguntó a una de las doncellas. La joven señaló una puerta de ese mismo pasillo antes de escabullirse por el corredor.

Sasuke se sobresaltó al escuchar el portazo que hizo retumbar cada una de las paredes del lugar.

– ¿Qué rayos estabas pensando, Sasuke? –a pesar de lo pálido y delgado que lucía, el menor pudo comprobar que los furiosos ojos de Itachi todavía conservaban ese poder de estremecerlo hasta la médula. – ¿Cómo te atreves a retar a Gaara a un duelo?

A Sasuke comenzaba a enfadarle el mismo sonsonete, bastante había tenido con los reclamos de cada ser viviente en el castillo y no necesitaba un sermón más por parte de su hermano.

–Soy bastante mayor para saber lo que hago, ¿no lo crees, Itachi? Ya no soy el pequeño niño al que tienes que regañar cada vez que rompe la porcelana de mamá.

–Entonces compórtate como un hombre y no como un niño mimado.

–Mikoto estaría orgullosa al saber que me hice responsable. Estoy defendiendo el honor de los Uchiha.

–Honor o no, te has metido en un gravísimo problema y has arrastrado a Naruto en el proceso. –Itachi le reclamó.

–No fui yo. –Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Algún día el resto del mundo lograría entender que él no involucró a Naruto dentro de la apuesta?

–Si te detuvieras a pensar dos veces antes de dejarte llevar por los celos irracionales, entonces no tendrías este problema, tonto hermano menor.

–Y si el propósito de tu visita es sermonearme, puedes ir regresándote a tu maldita casa, Itachi.

–Además del sermón, que claramente mereces, vine para intentar arreglar esto. –reveló el mayor. –Un duelo es algo estúpido, Sasuke. Es arcaico…

–No voy a echarme para atrás. –reclamó Sasuke. –Sasuke Uchiha no será conocido por ser un cobarde. Recobraré el honor de los Uchiha y, aprovechando la ocasión, haré que Gaara entienda de una buena vez por todas que Naruto me pertenece sólo a mí.

–Un hombre de las cavernas tendría mucho más raciocinio que tú. Naruto no es de tu propiedad, entiéndelo. –Itachi suspiró, sentándose en una de las sillas. Su cuerpo reclamaba un poco de descanso después de tal despliegue de energía. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sasuke?

–Ya te lo dije, el honor de los Uchiha ha sido dañado y como el conde, es mi deber encontrar la manera de repararlo. –Sasuke narró de manera breve los acontecimientos ocurridos con Hinata y el problema de Naruto en el pueblo. – ¿Ahora entiendes, hermano? No puedo dejar esto así. No me pidas que cancele el duelo porque es algo que jamás haré.

Itachi suspiró, entendía el deber de Sasuke, pero la forma en cómo pretendía recuperar ese honor era lo que no le agradaba mucho. Sin embargo, como bien decía Sasuke, ya no podía dar marcha atrás sin obtener algunas consecuencias verdaderamente detestables.

–Debe de existir otra forma.

–No la hay. Ahora, ¿estás conmigo o tendré que echarte del castillo?

–Sasuke… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que entrenaste con una espada?

–Hace poco. –mintió sin parecer convincente. Más de alguna vez había tenido que defenderse durante las eternas noches de juergas junto a Suigetsu y los nobles citadinos nunca salían sin una espada en la cadera. Pelear contra un par de nobles borrachos seguramente debía de contar como entrenamiento.

–La última vez que tuviste un entrenamiento decente fue antes de que decidieras marcharte tras las faldas de Karin. –le recordó. –Gaara tiene una defensa perfecta. Él detiene cualquier golpe, frustrando a su oponente y arrinconándolo en la locura, entonces, una vez que el oponente está cansado y desesperado, busca una abertura y asesta el golpe de gracia.

–No tienes porqué explicármelo.

–Admito que eres un genio manejando la espada, pero diez años sin practicar pueden oxidar hasta al mejor de los genios.

–Me pondré en forma en un par de días. –señaló. Quería a Itachi, no lo negaba, pero cuando a su hermano mayor se le metía una idea en la cabeza podía llegar a ser igual de terco que el mismo Naruto. – ¿Vas a quedarte?

–Voy a quedarme y a entrenarte. –Itachi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. –Vas a necesitar mi ayuda.

– ¿Un genio oxidado entrenará a otro genio oxidado? –preguntó Sasuke, haciendo referencia a que Itachi tampoco había tomado una espada desde que la enfermedad debilitó su hábil cuerpo.

–Te aseguro que estoy en mejor forma que tú. Además, si quieres derrotar a la defensa perfecta… –con un parpadeo, los negros ojos de Itachi se transformaron en un par de hermosos rubíes. –… necesitarás mucho entrenamiento y tenemos poco tiempo.

–El Mangekyou…

–Así es. Si puedes vencerme a mí, tendrás una oportunidad contra Gaara.

Sasuke aceptó el desafío. Debía de entrenar su cuerpo y desempolvar sus viejas técnicas si quería ganarle al duque Gaara. Pero el verdadero entrenamiento empezaría mañana. El que Itachi estuviera ahí le ayudaría también a pulir los últimos detalles que necesitaba dejar listos antes de enfrentarse en ese duelo. No podía, simple y sencillamente, suponer que todo saldría bien por más que lo deseara. Tenía que pensar en el peor de los escenarios para dejar a su familia protegida si él moría durante la batalla. Un grave problema sería la sucesión y Madara no era el candidato ideal para convertirse en el conde Uchiha. Sin un heredero varón, la cosa se complicaba y mucho. Otro problema era Hinata y, por supuesto, _su_ dobe. Antes de partir, debía tomar algunas medidas al respecto.

–Entrenaremos mañana. –declaró Sasuke, poniéndose de pie. –Primero me gustaría hablar con Kiba y contigo sobre… –la puerta se abrió y con ella entró una tormenta amarilla que, a leguas, se mostraba furioso.

– ¿Qué carajos significa esa estúpida orden tuya de impedirme la salida del castillo, teme? ¡Necesito salir ahora! –exigió Naruto golpeando con sus palmas el escritorio, sin siquiera notar la presencia del otro pelinegro. – ¡Quiero salir!

–No darás ni un paso fuera de este castillo, dobe. –declaró con tranquilidad. –Al menos no hasta que pase el duelo.

– ¡Maldito bastardo! No puedes encerrarme aquí. ¡Me niego!

–De acuerdo. ¿A dónde planeas ir?

Naruto titubeó. De ninguna manera podía ser buena idea decirle a Sasuke que planeaba visitar a Gaara para pedirle que cancelara el estúpido duelo. Tal vez lo dejaría salir a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera la mansión del duque.

–Necesito comprar algo. –murmuró, bajando la mirada.

–Pídeselo a una de las sirvientas.

–Es personal. –insistió Naruto.

–Entonces iré contigo en cuanto termine mis asuntos.

– ¡Con un demonio! Déjame salir, Sasuke. –exclamó Naruto. –No soy tu maldita propiedad. No puedes prohibirme nada.

–Eres mi esposo y como tal, obedecerás. –Sasuke ignoró la fría mirada que le dirigió su hermano.

– ¡De acuerdo! Te lo diré: necesito comprar hierbas para hacer un estúpido té que evite un embarazo. Hace dos días cogimos como malditas bestias en celo y te corriste dentro cientos de veces aunque te pedí que no lo hicieras ¿lo recuerdas? –Naruto utilizó esa última herramienta. Estaba seguro de que su esposo de ninguna manera saldría con él a comprar algo como eso porque, a pesar de todo, fuera de la habitación Sasuke podía ser muy tímido para ese tipo de asuntos. En el mercado aprovecharía para escabullirse hasta la mansión de Gaara y lograr su cometido de hablar con él.

Sasuke carraspeó y bajó la vista, señalando discretamente a Itachi. El rubio se sonrojó hasta la punta de los dedos al descubrir la sonrisita socarrona de su cuñado.

–I-Ita-Itachi –trató de recobrarse pensando que, después de todo estaban casados, ambos eran jóvenes y las relaciones entre ellos no tenían que ser algo prohibido. Sin embargo, ni siquiera ese pensamiento podía quitarle el sonrojo del rostro. – ¿Cómo estás?

–No tan bien como tú, por lo que escucho. –a Itachi le pareció que ambos se veían completamente adorables, sonrojados y avergonzados como si fueran un par de críos de cinco años a los que descubren haciendo travesuras. –Vine a hablar con Sasuke.

– ¿Por lo del duelo? –preguntó Naruto con un destello de esperanza. – ¿Vienes a detenerlo?

–Era mi intención hacerlo, pero ahora que sé los pormenores del asunto, me parece que es algo imposible. –le explicó Itachi a su cuñado. –Sasuke ya no puede dar marcha atrás.

–Ustedes y su maldito orgullo… ¿no se dan cuenta que el que sale perdiendo soy yo?

–Si Sasuke es derrotado, también te perderá a ti. –le recordó el mayor. –No eres el único afectado.

–Para mí, este estúpido duelo es el resultado de no poder dominar sus impulsos de macho celoso y orgulloso. –reclamó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos. –Buscaré alguna manera de detener esto por mi propia cuenta. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Deidara?

–Él se hospedará en una pensión cercana. –contestó Itachi. –Cree que es una molestia estar en el castillo.

– ¡Ustedes jamás serán una molestia! El castillo es enorme y hay más habitaciones que las que puedo recordar. –Naruto exclamó con una gran sonrisa. –Pueden quedarse aquí. Ordenaré que preparen una alcoba inmediatamente.

–Te lo agradezco, Naruto. –susurró Itachi, sin despegar la vista del rubio. –Ahora dime, ¿por qué no voy a buscar a Deidara para que te acompañe a comprar lo que necesitas?

–Pe-Pero Deidara... – Naruto buscó alguna manera de evitar esa catástrofe. Con Deidara vigilándolo no podría escaparse de los guardias para ir con Gaara. –Deidara… ¡Deidara es un varón!

–Créeme, a él le importa un comino lo que la gente piense. –Itachi recordó el carácter de su pareja, era inevitable sonreír cada vez que pensaba en él.

–Bu-bueno… es que yo… ¡quiero salir! Eso es todo.

–Entonces dile a Kakashi que vaya contigo. Esa es mi condición. –proclamó el conde moreno, lo cual para Naruto era mala idea ya que de Kakashi tampoco podría escapar. Gruñó frustrado, controlando las ganas de jalar sus rubios cabellos.

– ¡Teme! –protestó una vez más. Bueno, si no era con gritos, entonces había otras armas que podría utilizar para engatusar a Sasuke. Respiró profundamente antes de poner una sonrisa coqueta destinada sólo a su esposo. –Mi vida, necesito salir. Prometo esperarte esta noche en la cama…

–Esos trucos no funcionarán conmigo. –Sasuke rodeó el escritorio y tomó a Naruto del codo, guiándolo hacia la salida. –Nunca has sido sumiso en la cama y no espero que empieces a serlo ahora. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia por salir?

–Odio estar encerrado en el castillo. ¿No has escuchado que lo prohibido es lo más deseado? Si me prohíbes salir… yo seguiré insistiendo.

–Escucha bien, Naruto. No voy a retirar mi orden y los guardias me avisarán si intentas salir nuevamente. No irás a ningún lado sin la compañía de alguien de mi total confianza. –se inclinó, dejando sus labios muy cerca del oído de Naruto. –Sé lo que intentas hacer, dobe y no voy a permitírtelo.

– ¿Ahora puedes leer las mentes, bastardo? –replicó con sarcasmo.

–Sé que quieres escapar del castillo para ir con Gaara y convencerlo de cancelar el duelo, pero no te dejaré. –Naruto se sorprendió al descubrir que su esposo había intuido a la perfección sus planes. –Gaara no renunciaría a su orgullo sólo por una petición tuya... claro, a menos que aceptes el precio que él proponga. Un precio muy alto por un orgullo herido quizá sea un trato aceptable para el duque.

–No conoces a Gaara. –Naruto defendió a su amigo. –Él no es como tú.

–Él es exactamente igual que yo. –refutó Sasuke.

–Entonces, si él es como tú, dime ¿qué precio pondrías para cancelar el duelo? –Naruto lo retó, moviéndose con agilidad para zafarse del agarre de su esposo.

–Si yo fuera Gaara… pediría al dobe de Naruto Namikaze desnudo y atado en mi cama para clavársela toda la noche hasta quedarme seco. –susurró el conde.

Naruto sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía pero no de placer y su respiración se agitó al imaginar tal panorama. ¿Sería Gaara capaz de exigirle convertirse en su amante a cambio de retirarse del duelo? En cualquier caso, Naruto ya tenía una respuesta.

–Si ése es el precio que Gaara exige, entonces estoy dispuesto a pagarlo…

– ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? –lo miró como si el rubio fuese la cosa más rara del planeta e Itachi se acercó al notar que la discusión de su hermano estaba saliéndose de control, a juzgar por los gritos de ambos.

– ¡Dejaría que Gaara o cien hombres más me follaran si con eso consigo salvarte a ti de este estúpido duelo!

– ¡Naruto! –gritó Sasuke, furioso y celoso. – ¡Vuelve acá, estúpido usuratonkachi! –Naruto salió de la habitación tan furioso como el propio Sasuke. ¿Acaso su azabache marido no podía entenderlo? Cualquier precio era poco si con ello garantizaba la seguridad del conde. Todavía era muy joven para convertirse en el conde viudo de Uchiha.

Itachi frenó a Sasuke, jalándolo del brazo antes de cerrar la puerta.

–Cálmate.

– ¡Suéltame! –exigió. –Tengo que hablar con él.

–Primero cálmate. –Itachi lo lanzó a una silla. –Si te dejo ir ahora, le dirás algo de lo que puedes arrepentirte el resto de tu vida… la cual no será muy larga si pierdes el duelo.

–Cállate. –Sasuke caminó en círculos por la habitación, tratando de calmarse. –Esto no está funcionando. Debo hablar con él.

– ¿Y qué le dirás? –se plantó enfrente de su hermano menor con los brazos cruzados. – ¿Vas a decirle que te pertenece, que es de tu propiedad? ¿Vas a hacerle el amor hasta que tus ganas de marcarlo como objeto tuyo estén satisfechas? Lo siento, Sasuke, pero tienes que olvidar esas estúpidas ideas. Te equivocas en muchas cosas. Las personas no pueden ser propiedad de otra por más amor que se les tenga, no son ganado al cual se les puede tatuar una marca para anunciar al mundo entero que es propiedad tuya. Tienes que aceptar que Naruto es libre, no te pertenece y si está contigo no es por el contrato matrimonial que los une. –con una débil sonrisa, alborotó el cabello de su hermanito, justo como cuando Sasuke era pequeñito y estaba a punto de explicarle algo muy importante. –Naruto está contigo porque te ama y, al igual que tú, él haría cualquier cosa por protegerte. Dijo eso porque está enojado y desesperado por esta situación, ¿o en verdad crees que él desearía dormir con Gaara o con cualquier otro?

Las palabras de su hermano Itachi tenían el poder de hacerlo aterrizar en la realidad, siempre había sido así. Su pequeño sermón disipó la nube de celos que nublaba su cabeza y reconoció que el mayor tenía razón. Agotado por la repentina discusión, volvió a sentarse en un pequeño sillón con Itachi frente a él.

–Tratar con Naruto nunca ha sido fácil. –le confesó.

–Nadie dijo que lo fuera. Pero creo que, a pesar de todo, esas discusiones son el toque exacto que vuelve sus vidas menos rutinarias.

–Deidara y tú no pelean tan seguido.

–Porque Dei y yo nos comunicamos de manera diferente. Simplemente, Naruto no es igual que Deidara y tú no eres igual que yo.

–Iré a ordenar a los guardias que vigilen a Naruto. –declaró Sasuke después de pensarlo un poco. –No es necesario que se meta en problemas por mi culpa y mucho menos deseo que vea a Gaara antes del duelo, su intervención podría complicar más las cosas. Y después, quiero tratar un asunto contigo y con Kiba.

Itachi asintió y siguió a su hermano. Naruto era justamente lo que Sasuke necesitaba y eso lo hacía sentirse tranquilo respecto a su hermano. Ahora confirmaba que había alguien, además del propio Itachi, que velaría por la seguridad de Sasuke. Necesitaba esa tranquilidad porque cada vez la enfermedad agotaba más y más sus fuerzas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– ¡No puedo creer que Sasuke no me deje salir a ningún lado! –se quejó el rubio con Hinata. La mujer acunaba a Natsuki entre sus brazos mientras observaba a su amigo pasearse como león enjaulado dentro de la biblioteca. –Necesito hablar con Gaara.

– ¿Por qué no le envías una carta al duque? –sugirió Hyuuga. –Quizá él pueda lograr verte sin que Sasuke se entere.

–Ya lo intenté. –le confesó. –Traté de sobornar a uno de los guardias para que llevara el mensaje a Gaara.

– ¿Y qué sucedió?

–Llevó la carta… directo al estudio de Sasuke. –a Naruto comenzaban a agotársele las ideas. No quería recordar la fría mirada que Sasuke le dirigió después de leer aquellas palabras que eran solamente para el pelirrojo. Una nueva idea atravesó su mente y sus ojos se iluminaron. –Hinata, ¿y si tú llevas esa carta?

–Los guardias no son tontos, irían a decirle a Sasuke de inmediato.

– ¿Crees que Deidara pueda ayudarnos? Seguramente él está de acuerdo en que esto es una completa locura.

–Naruto… –Hinata dejó a Natsuki dormida en una canasta de mimbre que fungía como cuna portátil, rodeada por algunos almohadones. Tomó las manos del rubio entre las suyas para mirarlo a los ojos. –Lo mejor es que trates de comprender un poco a Sasuke. Tú estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él porque lo amas ¿no es verdad? –Naruto cabeceó afirmativamente y la mujer continuó: –A él le ocurre lo mismo. Está enamorado de ti y haría cualquier cosa por protegerte, incluso arriesgar su vida.

–Pero, ¿y si Gaara lo mata?

–No creo que Gaara sea capaz de eso. –respondió con sinceridad. –Tú conoces a Gaara mejor que yo. Probablemente propusieron un duelo "a la primera sangre" y no a muerte.

Naruto palideció al escuchar esas palabras, porque era lo que más temía.

– ¿Qué es un duelo "a la primera sangre"?

–Significa que el primero en lograr herir al contrincante, es el ganador. –le explicó pacientemente Hinata. –Cualquier gota de sangre declara la victoria, aunque ésta provenga de un raspón en la mejilla.

– ¿Y un duelo a muerte?

–No necesito explicártelo para que lo entiendas, ¿cierto? Aunque existe un término intermedio en el que el ganador se declara cuando uno de los combatientes es incapaz de continuar.

–No me gusta como suena. Puede que no sea a muerte, pero eso no quita la posibilidad de que alguno de los dos muera unas horas después por la severidad de las heridas. –razonó Naruto. –No quiero regresar con el cuerpo sin vida de Sasuke entre mis brazos.

–Pero ya no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer. –Hinata le ofreció una taza de té. –Sólo queda confiar en Sasuke.

–Tampoco me agrada la idea de que mi esposo lastime o incluso mate a uno de mis amigos. –le confesó en voz baja. –No sé si pudiera perdonarlo. Además, ya me han informado sobre las leyendas de Gaara. Es un buen guerrero y…

–Y Sasuke también lo es. –Hinata lo interrumpió, obteniendo unos ojos azules repletos de sorpresa. –Aunque es difícil de creer, tanto Itachi como Sasuke son increíblemente buenos manejando una espada. Ambos fueron entrenados por Lord Fugaku, como hijos de un conde tienen la obligación de saber defenderse en batalla y dirigir a sus tropas. Itachi fue llamado un genio, sus ataques eran rápidos y ágiles, era casi una obra de arte observarlo entrenar. Nunca perdió contra ninguno de sus rivales durante las peleas de exhibición. A veces parecía que, en lugar de luchar, interpretaba una danza antigua. Lord Fugaku y Lady Mikoto estaban muy orgullosos de él.

–Me hubiera gustado verlo. –admitió el rubio. – ¿Y Sasuke?

–Al principio, Lord Fugaku no prestó mucha atención al entrenamiento de Sasuke porque Itachi sería el heredero del título de conde. –ella sonrió al recordar el pasado. –Sin embargo, Sasuke se esforzaba mucho por superar a su hermano y pasaba horas entrenando a escondidas de sus padres. Logró perfeccionar su técnica de combate a una edad más temprana que Itachi y todos los guardias del castillo lo reconocieron por ello, pero no logró impresionar a Lord Fugaku, pues él estaba apabullado por la habilidad de su hijo mayor. La habilidad de Sasuke también se hizo reconocida en muchos lugares, llamándolo el pequeño genio de los Uchiha, pero eso no le importaba. Lo que Sasuke deseaba con todo su corazón era ser reconocido por su padre.

Naruto escuchaba maravillado los relatos de su amiga. Ése era el tipo de cosas que le gustaba saber sobre su esposo, pero Sasuke no acostumbraba a hablar mucho sobre su infancia.

–Lo demás, es historia. Sasuke dejó de entrenar cuando se cansó de tratar de llamar la atención de Lord Fugaku. Después vino lo de Karin, Fugaku murió e Itachi se convirtió en conde. Tiempo después, Itachi renunció y Sasuke se volvió el líder de los Uchiha. –Hyuuga bebió un sorbo de su té. –Si me lo preguntas, la habilidad de Itachi es legendaria, y sé que cualquier aldeano te dirá lo mismo, pero… estoy segura de que Sasuke fue capaz de superar a su hermano. Itachi ganó su primera batalla en una competencia oficial a los diez años y quizá Lady Mikoto y Lord Fugaku lo olvidaron, pero Sasuke ganó la misma competencia con sólo ocho años de edad, lo recuerdo muy bien.

–Entonces, Sasuke es un buen espadachín.

–Exacto. Creo que Gaara lo tendrá difícil.

–Pero Sasuke no ha entrenado en los últimos años.

–Sasuke es un genio, Naruto. Personas como él tienen una habilidad innata. A veces el cuerpo recuerda lo que la mente olvida. –dijo sabiamente. Natsuki Hyuuga comenzó a sollozar y Hinata la sostuvo entre sus brazos. –Por cierto, ¿conseguiste un poco más del té que necesitabas?

–El té es el menor de mis problemas. –contestó Naruto, poniéndose de pie. –Es difícil que un doncel se embarace, lo sabes ¿no es así?

–Sí, lo sé. Pero también sé que, dentro de su extraño ciclo, hay un momento que dura pocos minutos en los cuales son extremadamente fértiles. Si un varón alcanza la cúspide del placer dentro del doncel durante ese pequeñísimo periodo de tiempo, es casi seguro un embarazo. –ella señaló una marca rojiza en el cuello de Naruto. –Y por lo que veo, Sasuke y tú parecen estar haciéndolo muy frecuentemente.

Naruto se apresuró a tapar la marca con una de sus manos, había pensado que nadie lo notaría. Aunque las marcas permanecieran ocultas, los habitantes del castillo podrían darse cuenta por algunos de los sonidos nocturnos.

–Hablaré con el teme. Intentaré convencerlo por última vez de que cancele esta locura.

–Te deseo buena suerte, amigo. –Hinata sabía que lo que el rubio se proponía sería imposible. ¿Qué sucedía cuando los egos de dos tercos como Naruto y Sasuke chocaban?

Salió de la biblioteca sumamente distraído sin darse cuenta que tropezaba con el pecho de la persona a la que justamente buscaba.

– ¡Teme! Quiero hablar contigo, como personas maduras. –ofreció el rubio. – ¿Podemos hacerlo?

–Si el tema del que quieres hablar es sobre cancelar el duelo, olvídalo, dobe. No hablaré más de eso.

– ¡Pero Sasuke…! –las protestas del rubio fueron interrumpidas de golpe.

– ¿Hinata está en la biblioteca? Necesito hablar con ella.

Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto y se apartó del camino, indicándole que la Hyuuga estaba dentro.

–Hinata, hay algo importante que debo decirte. –la mujer se puso de pie como dictaba las normas de etiqueta. –Ahora que ya no eres Lady, no puedo permitirte seguir viviendo en mi castillo sin retribuir algo a cambio.

– ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? –exclamó Naruto. –Si necesitas el maldito dinero, yo pagaré por los gastos de Hinata y de Natsuki.

– ¿Podrías por una sola vez intentar no meterte en los asuntos de los demás? –le preguntó a Naruto mientras se masajeaba las sienes. El rubio era especialista en provocar jaquecas incluso a la persona más paciente del mundo.

–Es asunto mío porque Hinata es mi amiga.

–Es suficiente. ¡Estoy harto de ti! ¿Por qué no puedes ser un buen esposo y quedarte callado sólo por un maldito día? ¡Un maldito día!

– ¡Lo haría si tú no fueras tan orgulloso y cabezota! –reclamó Naruto a su vez.

– ¡Basta ya! –Sasuke enterró las manos en su cabellera negra, tirando de las hebras un poco. Con Naruto, contar mentalmente hasta diez sólo servía para perder el tiempo y no para calmarse. –Hinata, prepararás tus cosas y las de Natsuki para salir de viaje en diez días. No quiero volver a verlas en el castillo. Si quieres vivir con comodidades, trabajarás por ello. Ya he dispuesto de una casa, un pequeño terreno y algo de ganado para que inicies una nueva vida sin ocultarte tras las faldas de los Uchiha. Eso es todo.

– ¡No dejaré que Hinata se vaya! –mientras Naruto intentaba defenderla, la mujer se quedó de pie, con los ojos muy abiertos y amenazando con soltar un par de lágrimas. Hinata ahogó un sollozo y apretó el pequeño cuerpo de Natsuki contra su pecho para correr a su habitación a cumplir las órdenes del conde. – ¿Por qué haces esto, teme?

Sasuke reprimió el intento de Naruto por golpearlo, acorralándolo contra la pared. El rubio, después de escuchar el relato de Hinata, podía comprender a la perfección la increíble agilidad con la que Sasuke se defendía de todos sus ataques.

–Hace tiempo dijiste que confiabas en mí. –murmuró Sasuke, haciendo que Naruto se perdiera en la profundidad de sus gemas obscuras. –Entonces hazlo. Confía.

–Si quieres que confíe en ti, dame pruebas de que tus acciones son lo mejor para Hinata.

–Las tendrás, pero no ahora. –Naruto estaba a punto de replicar cuando Sasuke revolvió sus rubios cabellos. –Ya no quiero discutir contigo como críos.

–Entonces deja de comportarte como tal.

–Los dos debemos dejar de comportarnos como niños. –recalcó el moreno con toda la razón. –Aún tengo un par de cosas que resolver, pero Deidara no tardará en llegar. Asegúrate de que la habitación para ellos está lista.

Naruto masculló varias maldiciones porque esa era una de las tareas que la señora de la casa debía de cumplir y él odiaba ser tratado como una dama. Mientras recorría los largos pasillos del palacio pensó un poco más en las palabras de Hinata. Sí, estaba muy molesto por haber sido apostado de esa manera, pero la Hyuuga tenía razón: Sasuke haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo a él. Aunque el duelo no era la mejor manera de defenderlo, a estas alturas ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo pero sí existían muchas cosas que podía hacer para apoyar a Sasuke. Su moreno esposo necesitaba un pilar de apoyo y Naruto, hasta el momento, no había actuado como tal, algo que se encargaría de corregir cuanto antes. Quizás Sasuke necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, expresar sus dudas y temores, hablar… un papel que el propio Naruto podía desarrollar a la perfección. Estaría junto a él, apoyándolo y cuando el duelo tuviese lugar, sostendría su mano, animándolo. No sabía exactamente cómo reaccionaría durante el duelo, pero de algo estaba seguro: no dejaría solo a Sasuke.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aunque había prometido apoyar a Sasuke durante el duelo, su mente se negó a conciliar la paz con su decisión. Naruto no estaría tranquilo consigo mismo si no intentaba detener esa locura al menos una vez más, esta vez tomando medidas un poco más extremas. No fue fácil, pero lo logró. Con un poco de paciencia y recurriendo a su increíble ingenio para hacer bromas, consiguió distraer a los guardias el tiempo suficiente para escapar por la ventana del estudio, recorrer el castillo por la parte trasera y tomar prestada una yegua de las caballerizas antes de partir a toda velocidad en dirección a la mansión del duque. A Iruka le asombró ver a Naruto en las caballerizas, pero como fiel sirviente no dijo ni una palabra al respecto y continuó ultimando los detalles de su propia partida.

Naruto apuró el paso de la yegua, definitivamente no era un jinete experto, pero tenía muy poco tiempo para arreglar ese asunto antes de que alguno de sus familiares encontrara la excusa del dolor de cabeza suficientemente sospechosa como para atreverse a buscarlo en su alcoba. Agradeció a su suerte por encontrarse con muy pocas personas durante su pequeña travesía, después de todo había elegido el camino más lejano y menos transitado, además de cubrir su cuerpo y rostro con una fea capucha obscura que encontró escondida en las caballerizas. Bajó de un salto de la yegua, atando las riendas en un árbol del bosque que circundaba la mansión del Sabaku, durante un segundo pensó en saltar la valla del jardín trasero e introducirse en la casa, pero si alguien además del duque se percataba de su presencia, los rumores aumentarían, arrasando con su ya dañada reputación y aumentando los problemas para Sasuke. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de atreverse a llamar a la puerta principal.

–Busco a Lord Sabaku. – le explicó a la doncella que atendió su llamada y bajó la mirada, tratando de evitar ser reconocido.

–El duque está ocupado en estos momentos. –la jovencita le habría cerrado la puerta en la nariz a ese misterioso hombre de no ser por el brillante diamante colgado del cuello, por lo que supuso que debía de tratarse de una persona importante que sólo ocultaba su identidad por precaución. –Si es su deseo, puede esperar en el recibidor mientras aviso a mi Lord de su llegada.

El rubio aceptó de buena gana el ofrecimiento y entró en la residencia, manteniendo su rostro oculto de la mirada insistente de ella.

– ¿A quién anuncio, señor?

–Dígale que un viejo amigo ha venido a negociar con él.

.

–Mi Lord, un hombre solicita verlo.

– ¿Quién es? –preguntó Gaara a su nueva doncella, sin soltar la espada con la que practicaba.

–No mencionó ningún nombre, mi Lord. Sólo dijo que es un viejo amigo que quiere negociar con usted. ¡Ah! –se acordó de algo importante. –Parecía un limosnero, pero tiene un bello diamante azul colgando del cuello.

_"Naruto." _Pensó Gaara de inmediato, pues no conocía a otro ser que tuviese una joya como la que describía su doncella.

–Hazlo pasar. –ordenó, dejando la espalda olvidada en una mesita de la terraza. –No quiero que nadie, _absolutamente nadie, _se acerque a este lugar mientras hablo con él. ¿Has comprendido?

–Sí, mi Lord.

La mujer marchó a toda prisa a cumplir con sus órdenes y Gaara despidió al sirviente que entrenaba con él.

–Supongo que yo también debo marcharme. –mencionó con cautela la mujer pelirroja que estaba sentada en una de las bancas observando el entrenamiento recién finalizado.

–No, por favor quédate, Mei. –pidió el duque a la guapa mujer. –Necesito que una mujer este presente mientras hablo con él, no quiero más confusiones.

Mei Terumi le hizo una seña a la doncella que la acompañaba para que continuara ahí. Naruto salió al jardín y la joven doncella de Gaara cerró con firmeza las puertas tras de sí.

–Buen día, Gaara. –saludó con sencillez el rubio.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Naruto? –el duque suprimió sus deseos de correr para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. –Es muy peligroso y ni mencionar lo que puede ocurrir si alguien nos descubre.

–Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo, algo que no puede esperar. –Naruto se quitó la capucha, percatándose de la presencia de la mujer que estaba allí. La observó brevemente llegando rápidamente a la conclusión de que era una mujer muy guapa, de facciones finas y piernas largas, hermoso cabello rojo caoba y despampanantes ojos esmeralda, era la típica mujer por la que más de algún hombre mataría.

–Ella es Lady Mei Terumi, una amiga mía que pertenece a la nobleza de Kirigakure. Está aquí de visita y le he pedido que se quede para evitar malos entendidos por estar a solas con un doncel. –le explicó Gaara. –Mei, él es Lord Naruto Namikaze conde de Uchiha.

–Un honor conocerla, mi Lady.

–He escuchado mucho sobre usted, conde. –saludó la pelirroja. –Su belleza y su inesperado matrimonio con un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha han traspasado las fronteras del País de Fuego.

–Kirigakure es una zona muy importante y en auge. Mei tomará el puesto como la siguiente Mizukage en poco tiempo. –reveló Gaara. –En su país, las leyes son más flexibles con las mujeres y los donceles, por eso es que algunas personas muy conservadoras desprecian fervientemente al País de Agua.

–En cuanto al tema de mujeres y donceles admito que Gaara tiene la razón, estamos muy por delante del País de Fuego. Sin embargo, en otros temas, por ejemplo en los duelos por honor, seguimos siendo bastante arcaicos. Por ello me he comprometido a modificar las leyes sobre ese tema en específico en cuanto obtenga el poder. –expresó Mei con tranquilidad.

–Es un país hermoso. –Gaara recordó algunos de sus viajes a ese país. –Te sugiero ir, estoy seguro de que te gustará y encontrarás que concuerda mucho mejor con tu estilo libre de pensamiento. Bueno, dejaremos ese tema para otro día, así que dime, ¿a qué debo tu sorprendente visita?

–Vengo a hablar sobre un tema muy delicado. –Naruto miró por un instante a la pelirroja y Gaara entendió enseguida.

–Mei es una mujer de mi absoluta confianza. No tengo secretos con ella, así que puedes hablar de cualquier tema.

–Bien, es respecto a ese estúpido duelo que decidiste aceptar.

–No creo que exista algo de qué hablar con respecto a eso, Naruto.

–Pues yo creo que sí. –contrarió el rubio. –Tengo muy poco tiempo porque escapé de Konoha, así que seré claro y conciso. Vine a pedirte, suplicarte si es necesario, que canceles ese duelo.

Gaara parpadeó confundido, sentándose a un lado de Mei mientras Naruto continuaba de pie justo frente a él, con los ojos azules repletos de decisión y los brazos cruzados, aunque a pesar de eso, el pelirrojo se daba cuenta que las manos de Naruto no paraban de temblar.

–No planeo cancelar el duelo. –repuso con serenidad.

– ¿Cuánto quieres a cambio de retirarte? –insistió Naruto.

–No me interesa el dinero. –Mei tomaba una taza de té mientras observaba asombrada el desenlace de la discusión.

–Entonces, ¿qué es lo que deseas? ¿Tierras? ¿Propiedades? ¿Joyas? ¿Títulos? Dime, ¿cuál es tu _precio_?

–Tú sabes el _precio_, Naruto. –jaló al rubio de la muñeca y él cayó de rodillas, quedando a muy poca distancia del cuerpo de Gaara.

El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la etérea caricia con la que el pelirrojo recorría sus mejillas, dándole a entender a través del tacto lo que el duque más anhelaba.

–De acuerdo. –susurró Naruto casi sin aliento. Aún hincado, se acomodó entre las piernas del duque y escuchó a Mei ahogar un gemido de genuina sorpresa.

Naruto suspiró para darse ánimos y continuar. Aquello lo hacía por Sasuke, no debía olvidarlo. Se quitó la chaqueta y después sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron al primer lazo que anudaba su camisa y con movimientos torpes, comenzó a desatarlo.

Gaara observaba con sus fríos ojos aguamarina la piel expuesta del objeto de sus deseos. Anhelaba sentir esa piel bajo sus labios, rojiza y sudorosa por las sensaciones que sus besos provocaban, pero la manera de conseguirlo no era ésa, no cuando Naruto tenía esa mueca de sufrimiento y traición tatuada en el rostro.

Naruto abrió los ojos al sentir que las manos de Gaara detenían sus movimientos. Con fuerza le colocó la chaqueta sobre los hombros y se puso de pie, tomando al rubio del codo para que él también se incorporara.

–No lo quiero así. –declaró Gaara, asombrando al doncel. –No quiero tenerte sólo una noche mientras tú sufres por traicionar a Sasuke.

–Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que me convierta en tu amante permanente? ¡Es que ya no te entiendo, Gaara! –gritó Naruto, quitándose de un manotazo el agarre del duque.

–Querías saber mi _precio_ ¿no? Pues bien, mi _precio_ es la anulación de tu matrimonio. –Naruto lo observaba sin entender, con sus manos atando los lazos de manera distraída. –Si en los próximos días tú solicitas la anulación de tu matrimonio con Sasuke y aceptas convertirte en el duque de Sabaku, mandaré mi honor al demonio y cancelaré el duelo.

– ¿Anularlo? Pero...

–Si decides hacerlo, Shikamaru te ayudará a crear una excusa convincente. Yo te protegeré de la humillación pública al tomarte como mi esposo. –Gaara se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a casi nada de rozar una de las sensibles orejas del conde. –No te equivoques, Naruto. Lo que más deseo en este mundo es hacerte el amor, pero no te tocaré mientras tu cuerpo le pertenezca a otro hombre. Soy un hombre muy celoso, quiero tenerte sólo para mí porque detesto compartir.

Naruto tragó saliva aunque sentía la boca repentinamente seca. Como Sasuke bien había mencionado antes, estaba preparado para un trato con Gaara en el que definitivamente se involucraría contacto carnal, pero esa nueva propuesta había traspasado todos los límites de su imaginación. Mientras él pensaba, Mei se preguntaba sobre la locura que su amigo acababa de proponer, ¿desde cuándo Gaara se había transformado en alguien tan implacable? Sabía que el amor transformaba a las personas, pero eso...

–Piénsalo bien, Naruto. Junto a mí tendrás lo que Sasuke no puede darte: amor verdadero, fidelidad, un buen apellido, seguridad emocional y financiera, respeto... yo te dejaría ser libre y volar tan alto como quisieras; Sasuke te mantiene cautivo en una jaula de oro porque sabe que es incapaz de retenerte a su lado sino es con la fuerza. Además, he notado la maldición en sus ojos.

– ¿Cuánto sabes sobre eso? –preguntó con pánico en la voz.

–Lo suficiente como para saber que el portador de los ojos carmesíes nunca será feliz. Naruto, ¿realmente crees que podrás ser feliz junto a un hombre que nunca alcanzará la verdadera felicidad? ¿Un hombre maldito?

–No lo sé. –confesó en voz baja. –Pero lo que sí sé es que Sasuke y yo encontraremos la manera de deshacer esa maldición. Juntos, como hasta ahora.

–Sigues siendo muy ingenuo, pero es tu decisión. En cuanto a mi propuesta, no tienes que responder todavía. –ofreció el duque. –Tómate un poco de tiempo y reflexiona. Enviaré un mensajero a Konoha en dos días, si él vuelve sin una respuesta de tu parte, entenderé que duelo seguirá en pie.

El rubio agradeció con sarcasmo la consideración de darle un poco de tiempo para pensarlo, porque realmente no sería una decisión fácil.

–Sólo una cosa más, Gaara. ¿Fuiste tú el que me involucró en la apuesta?

–Sí, pero…

Gaara no tuvo tiempo de explicarlo porque el veloz puño de Naruto impactó peligrosamente cerca de su nariz. El pelirrojo cayó al suelo, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la pequeña mancha roja que brotó de la comisura del labio.

– ¡Imbécil! Te diré lo mismo que a Sasuke: ¡yo no soy un jodido trofeo que puedes apostar! ¡Si deseas apostar algo, apuesta tu maldito trasero! Nunca pensé que fueras el típico hombre que se deja dominar por sus estúpidos instintos de macho dominante, pero me equivoqué terriblemente.

Naruto tomó su capucha y se vistió con ella antes de saltar la valla y correr hacia su yegua. Gaara lo observó escabullirse entre los arbustos con una leve sonrisa en el rostro que no pasó desapercibida para la mujer. Ese era el Naruto por el cual estaba loco.

–Vaya, tiene un gran carácter para ser doncel. –exclamó Mei, sirviéndose una segunda taza de té.

–Sí. Y ésa es precisamente la razón por la cual me enamoré.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– ¡No bajes tu guardia! –exclamó Itachi, lanzando un nuevo ataque que su hermano menor repelió con cierta dificultad. – ¿Crees que Gaara tendrá compasión?

En dos días partiría rumbo al país de la lluvia y mientras tanto se dedicaba a entrenar con Itachi el mayor tiempo posible. El entrenamiento se llevaba a cabo en los jardines del palacio bajo la atenta mirada de casi todos los habitantes del lugar. Hinata aún no se atrevía a enfrentar a Sasuke, estaba dolida por las palabras crueles y frías que lastimaron el corazón de la frágil mujer. Naruto, por otra parte, observaba emocionado el encuentro entre los dos hermanos, sin pasar por alto la increíble habilidad de ambos.

– ¡Vamos, teme! –animó Naruto. Sasuke retrocedió un paso e Itachi aprovechó para comenzar una nueva serie de ataques.

– ¡Vence a ese crío arrogante! –Deidara exclamó, emocionado ante la pelea. No odiaba a su cuñado Sasuke, pero eso no le impedía ver lo altivo que el menor podía llegar a ser.

Kakashi, Kiba, Minato, Ino y Shizune se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa improvisada. Ahora que el secreto de Shizune ya había salido a la luz, no tenía motivos para ocultarse de Sasuke y pasaba mucho más tiempo con su familia, incluso el propio Minato había notado un cambio drástico en la actitud de su esposa pero no iba a cuestionarla, mejor lo disfrutaría el tiempo que durara. Por acuerdo tácito, Shizune y Sasuke habían decidido mantener el tema de su anterior relación oculto al resto del mundo, con excepción de Minato. Shizune suspiró mientras servía un par de tazas de té, debía de armarse de valor y decirle la verdad a su rubio esposo, pero esperaría a que las aguas se calmaran un poco para tener tiempo de explicarlo con tranquilidad. La pelinegra le dirigió una mirada cómplice al mayor de los Namikaze y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. El plan para que Naruto regresara a la ciudad iba a comenzar en poco tiempo y, además del matrimonio Namikaze, los únicos enterados eran Sasuke y Hinata.

Itachi observó con cuidado los movimientos de su hermano, notando la misma abertura que momentos atrás.

– ¡Vuelves a equivocarte, Sasuke! –le dijo, atacando el lado derecho que el menor dejaba completamente expuesto.

–Te equivocas, hermano. –contestó el conde con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El Uchiha menor bajó la defensa a propósito, haciéndole creer que estaba expuesto, por lo que Itachi repitió los mismos movimientos para atacar su lado derecho, leyéndolos anticipadamente y logrando contraatacar. La espada de entrenamiento del mayor voló por los aires hasta aterrizar a los pies de un emocionado Naruto.

– ¡Lo hiciste, bastardo!

–Aprovechaste tu mal hábito de bajar la defensa para hacerme caer en esa trampa. Vas mejorando, hermanito. –lo felicitó Itachi.

–No fue fácil. –admitió Sasuke.

–El punto clave para derrotar a Gaara es no caer en la desesperación. –mencionó Kakashi, uniéndose a la conversación. –Él no atacará, se quedará de pie, resistiendo cada ataque hasta agotar todas tus fuerzas.

–Entonces ¿cómo lograré golpearlo? –preguntó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

–Necesitas practicar tu velocidad. –apuntó el hombre de cabellos grises. –Si logras que tus ataques sean mucho más rápidos que los movimientos de defensa de tu oponente, podrás arruinar su ritmo y crear una apertura para atacar.

–Kakashi tiene razón. –Itachi coincidía con él. –Comenzaremos a entrenar con mayor velocidad.

Sasuke asintió mientras su hermano se inclinaba a tomar la espada. Al acercarse a Itachi para comenzar a atacar, notó que la velocidad del mayor se había incrementado, pero por su rostro escurrían varias gotas de sudor. Atacó una vez más, pero Itachi pudo detener la estocada a tiempo, quedando con los rostros muy cerca, con las espadas cruzadas como único obstáculo entre ellos.

–Vamos, Sasuke. Siempre quisiste ganarme, ¿no es verdad? Entonces es tu oportunidad, ¡hazlo! Saca todo ese odio que sientes por mí y transfórmalo en fuerza.

El conde moreno gruñó, pero en vez de recordar todas las veces que Fugaku lo ignoró, recurrió a los recuerdos imaginarios de Gaara besando a _su_ esposo. La rabia que sentía fue transformada en fuerza e Itachi cayó, vencido por el ímpetu recién adquirido de su hermano.

–Itachi, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Sasuke después de observar que el mayor tardaba más tiempo del normal para ponerse de pie.

Un ataque de tos invadió el cuerpo de Itachi. Se puso de rodillas y se llevó la mano a la boca para contener la tos, pero era muy tarde para evitar que su hermano lo viera. Entre los dedos escurrían gotas de sangre que fueron a parar en la tierra, tiñéndola de carmesí y alarmando a todos los presentes.

– ¡Itachi! –Deidara corrió al lado de su esposo, dejándose caer a su lado. –Respira con tranquilidad, vamos, tranquilo.

Sasuke fue testigo de cómo Deidara, con paciencia, palabras suaves y leves golpecitos en la espalda, lograba sofocar el ataque de Itachi. Naruto también se apresuró a llegar al lado de su esposo, preguntando de inmediato si podía ayudar en algo.

–Trae un poco de agua, por favor Naruto. –pidió el otro rubio.

Naruto tomó una de las tazas de la mesa y corrió de regreso, entregándosela a Deidara.

–Puedo llamar al médico enseguida. –ofreció Naruto.

–No es necesario. –respondió Deidara, ayudándole a Itachi a dar unos tragos a la bebida. –Itachi sabe que ha sobrepasado su límite y su cuerpo sólo se encarga de recordárselo. Tienen varios días sin parar de entrenar.

–Estoy bien, puedo continuar. –aseguró el mayor de los Uchiha mientras se limpiaba la mano y el rostro con el pañuelo que Deidara le ofrecía. – ¿Y mi espada?

–De ninguna manera, Itachi Uchiha. –protestó Naruto. –En esta ocasión sí tienes que obedecer a tu esposo, así que ve a refrescarte a la sombra.

–Pero Sasuke necesita entrenar… –intentó reclamar.

–Yo entrenaré con él. –dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa. –Si Sasuke necesita entrenar en velocidad, no hay nadie mejor que yo.

–Es cierto. –acordó Kakashi. –Puede que no lo crean, pero Naruto es bastante bueno con la velocidad, es incluso más rápido que Minato. Puedes confiar en él, Itachi.

Itachi le dirigió una intensa mirada de sus ojos negros, tratando de comunicarse con el rubio a través de ese simple gesto. El brillo de confianza en los ojos azules lo desarmó por completo y cedió. Pocos podían sostenerle la mirada tal como Naruto lo hacía. Itachi estaba seguro de que el rubio adoraba a su hermanito y si tenía que dejar a Sasuke en manos de alguien, ese alguien sin lugar a dudas era el propio Naruto. A su lado, Sasuke estaría bien.

–De acuerdo. –aceptó la ayuda de Deidara y de Kakashi para ponerse de pie y añadió: –No seas blando con él.

–No pensaba serlo. –admitió Naruto. –Y tú tampoco seas blando conmigo o te romperé la cara, teme. –dijo, dirigiéndose a su esposo. –Pienso cobrarme todas las que me has hecho.

–Inténtalo si puedes, usuratonkachi.

Kakashi observó el giro que dio el entrenamiento. Naruto se movía con gracia a través del jardín, sus ágiles pies lo mantenían en un equilibrio perfecto y su espada brincaba de una mano a la otra.

– ¿Naruto es ambidiestro? –preguntó Itachi.

–Así es. Le tomó mucho tiempo perfeccionar esa habilidad, pero lo ha logrado. –dijo Kakashi. –Es algo de lo que Naruto se enorgullece mucho.

Naruto combinaba la agilidad con la velocidad. Cuando Sasuke estaba seguro de asestar un golpe, Naruto desaparecía y apenas tenía tiempo de protegerse del contraataque de su rubio esposo.

–No eres tan malo como esperaba, dobe.

–Viniendo de ti, eso es un halago. –respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

El enfrentamiento continuó, ambos muy parejos. Cada golpe que Sasuke propinaba era cobrado con creces después, pero en poco tiempo logró igualar su velocidad con la de Naruto.

–Lo haces bien, teme, pero apenas estamos comenzando.

Si a Sasuke le sorprendió notar que Naruto aún podía ser más rápido, lo ocultó muy bien. Aunque el rubio aumentara la velocidad de sus ataques, tenía ciertos patrones que le permitían leerlo con facilidad. Naruto estaba consciente de eso, pues era un mal hábito que Kakashi se encargaba de recordarle en cada entrenamiento. Si Sasuke memorizaba su patrón de ataques, fácilmente podría predecir el siguiente movimiento y contraatacar, por lo cual pelear contra Sasuke también era un buen entrenamiento para el propio Naruto.

El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y Sasuke se veía mucho más agotado que Naruto, por lo que reconocía que el dobe lo superaba en resistencia y por mucho, otra ventaja de tener esa hiperactividad. Sin embargo, el rubio no se sentía del todo bien. El último golpe que Sasuke le había dado en la cabeza lo dejó con unas terribles náuseas y la vista borrosa, pero no admitiría que su esposo pegaba bastante fuerte.

– ¡Te tengo!

Escuchó que Sasuke exclamaba algo y después sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Con dificultad notó que su esposo había vencido su defensa y ahora le golpeaba el abdomen con la empuñadura de la espada. El latigazo de dolor lo envió directo al suelo.

– ¡Naruto! –distinguía la voz preocupada de Sasuke y pronto se sintió entre sus brazos. –Llama al médico, Naruto no responde.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró en la amplia cama que compartía con Sasuke y Shizune estaba a su lado, poniéndole un pañuelo mojado con agua fresca sobre la frente.

– ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó aún adormilado.

–Te desmayaste, ¿lo recuerdas? –explicó Shizune con paciencia.

Naruto no respondió. Entre sus recuerdos lo asaltó la imagen de Sasuke dándole el golpe que lo fulminó, el cansancio lo había atribuido al agotador entrenamiento bajo el sol, pero ahora que lo pensaba dos veces no le parecía tan normal tanto cansancio. Era un chico acostumbrado al entrenamiento duro y unas pocas horas de ejercicio no debían de mermar sus fuerzas con tanta facilidad.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? –Naruto se frotó distraídamente el área del abdomen donde recibió el golpe. Todavía dolía un poco y quizá tendría un simpático moretón, por lo que maldijo a Sasuke entre dientes.

–Casi un día completo. –respondió Shizune, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. –Una de las mujeres de la aldea te revisó y dijo que tu desmayo fue producto del cansancio y... otras cosas que hicieron mella en ti.

– ¿Otras cosas? –replicó con una ceja alzada.

–Sí, otras cosas. Por ejemplo, tu preocupación por el duelo.

Cierto, su preocupación sobre ese duelo no lo había dejado dormir algunas noches, pero el insomnio no era razón suficiente para justificar el desmayo. Seguramente mientras dormía, el mensajero de Gaara había llegado esperando una respuesta, pero su decisión ya había sido tomada. Se quedaría al lado de Sasuke y, si veía que Gaara intentaba matarlo durante el combate, mandaría sus estúpidas normas de honor directo a la mierda e intervendría. Si Sasuke perdía, no le importaba la anulación del matrimonio. Naruto, rebelde por naturaleza, no respetaba mucho las normas sociales y no empezaría a hacerlo ahora, así que permanecería al lado de Sasuke como su amante aunque se lograra la anulación del matrimonio.

– ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

–Entrenando con Kakashi en el jardín. –la mujer acarició los rubios cabellos de su hijastro y Naruto se revolvió incómodo por el repentino contacto. –Le avisaré a Sasuke que ya has despertado, así que descansa un poco más.

–Te lo agradezco.

–Naruto. –la mujer titubeó un momento frente a la puerta, antes de salir. –El día de mañana al amanecer, Sasuke debe de partir rumbo a Kirigakure, es casi un día de camino.

–Lo sé.

–Trata de… bueno, intenta que Sasuke descanse el mayor tiempo posible esta noche, lo necesitará. Y no hagan mucho… ya sabes. No sean tan brutos en _ese_ aspecto esta noche. Eso es todo, te veré por la mañana.

Naruto suspiró y se encaminó hacia el enorme ventanal de la habitación. Lentamente, los rayos del sol adquirían un brillante color naranja, señal inequívoca de que pronto anochecería. Salió de la recámara y se dirigió a su estudio, necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar. Cuando por fin cayó la noche, regresó a la alcoba, encontrándose con un Sasuke caminando en círculos, con el apetecible torso descubierto y una copa de vino en la mano.

–Hey, teme, necesitamos hablar sobre mañana. He estado pensando sobre eso y yo… –Sasuke selló sus palabras con un beso y Naruto no pudo resistirse a tocar la suave piel blanca que casi parecía ser plata líquida al ser iluminada por los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana.

–A la mierda el duelo, dobe. –susurró Sasuke. –Esta noche eres mío.

Naruto suspiró y dejó que todos sus miedos lo abandonaran. Sasuke estaba en lo correcto, no tenía caso pasarse la noche en vela, preocupándose por el duelo. La copa de Sasuke cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos y desparramando su preciado contenido en todo el suelo. Al rubio le pareció fantástica la manera en que Sasuke lo besaba con desesperación, como si temiera que esa noche podría ser la última… y no quería pensar que en verdad podría serlo. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza sin que ello pasara desapercibido por el ojo analítico de Sasuke.

–Se necesitará más que un duelo para separarme de ti, teme. –dijo Naruto con una pequeñísima sonrisa, sosteniendo el rostro del moreno entre sus manos. –Si pierdes y necesitas cumplir tu palabra de pedir la anulación de nuestro matrimonio, hazlo, de cualquier manera yo permaneceré a tu lado… me convertiré en tu amante.

Sasuke bufó, con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

– ¿De verdad lo harías? Convertirte en el amante del conde Uchiha…

–Ya soy tu amante. –le recordó Naruto. –La única diferencia es que ahora hay un contrato matrimonial entre nosotros. Si se anula el matrimonio, nada cambiará. Seguiré colándome en tu cama todas las noches, bastardo. No podrás deshacerte de mí.

El moreno empujó el cuerpo de su _amante_ rubio sobre la cama, colocándose sobre él y aprovechó para deshacerse de las molestas prendas que le impedían el acceso directo a la piel de Naruto.

–Tengo buenas razones para no perder, usuratonkachi. –dijo con fervor mientras besaba el cuerpo contrario, el cual se retorcía de placer ante la maestría del conde. –No _te _voy a perder.

–Escucha bien, idiota. –abrazó a Sasuke de una manera en la que jamás había abrazado a nadie. –Nunca te lo dije pero… te amo. Y estoy seguro que de ningún modo volveré a querer a nadie como te quiero a ti.

–Y yo estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti. –le contestó con las mismas palabras que utilizó para declararse. –Tan jodidamente enamorado como nunca en mi jodida vida volveré a estarlo.

–Y si los dos estamos tan jodidamente enamorados el uno del otro… –Naruto restregó su cadera con la contraria, escuchando con satisfacción el gemido de Sasuke. –… se me ocurren un par de cosas que podemos probar.

– ¿Sólo un par? Porque yo imagino cientos de cosas…

–Entonces sí estaré verdaderamente jodido.

Naruto se rio bajito ante su propia broma y después succionó con ímpetu el cuello de su esposo, dejaría una gran marca roja que incluso Gaara sería capaz de ver. Deliberadamente ignoró las palabras de su madrastra ¿qué podría saber ella acerca de cómo pasar la posiblemente última noche con el ser que más se ama? Se dejó llevar por las caricias de Sasuke, disfrutando de ese momento sin prisas, con calma, porque ambos deseaban con toda el alma que esa noche durara para siempre, aunque ninguno de los dos fuera capaz de poner en palabras sus verdaderos anhelos. La luz de la luna rodeó a los dos amantes aislándolos de la realidad y envolviéndolos en una nube de encanto, creando una mágica noche que no olvidarían y que sólo podría disiparse con el amanecer.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Despertó al no sentir el calor de Sasuke cerca de él, sentándose de golpe sobre el colchón, imaginándose lo peor. Naruto miró a su alrededor hasta que encontró a su moreno esposo saliendo del cuarto de baño, con unos pantalones holgados y el blanco pecho con las rojizas marcas de la pasión anterior. El rubio sonrió satisfecho, ideando un último y desesperado plan para evitar el duelo.

Si existía algo en el mundo capaz de atraer la suficiente atención de Sasuke, eso sin lugar a dudas era Naruto. Si ya era bastante malo para sus neuronas el ver al rubio desnudo, entonces verlo acostado en _su _cama, con las piernas abiertas, acariciándose el lujurioso cuerpo y gimiendo _su_ nombre era el epítome de la locura. Por Naruto, era capaz de mandar al diablo su cordura sin un boleto de regreso. No le importó que recién saliera de tomar un refrescante baño, se lanzó sobre su esposo dispuesto a tomarlo hasta el cansancio. Naruto respondió uniendo sus labios con los de él y enredando las piernas en las estrechas caderas de su amante moreno, habían tenido relaciones durante la mayor parte de la noche, pero el miembro de su esposo parecía no resentir en absoluto la agitada sesión nocturna. Clavó sus dientes en el hombro de Sasuke para reprimir el gemido que le provocó la repentina penetración de su moreno conde.

– ¿Estás bien, dobe? –se preocupó Sasuke, restándole importancia al dolor en el hombro.

–Muy bien. –agitó sus caderas para señalarle que podía continuar.

Si no lograba convencerlo de no ir al duelo, lo agotaría con sexo hasta que olvidara ese estúpido combate. Cuando los dos alcanzaron la cumbre del placer, los gallos comenzaron a cantar marcando la llegada de los primeros rayos de sol. Con pereza, Sasuke se obligó a separarse de su ardiente esposo, se puso el pantalón justo antes de escuchar unos golpes desesperados en la puerta.

– ¡Sasuke, ábreme! –gritaba Itachi desde afuera. –De ninguna manera de te dejaré ir a ese estúpido duelo.

–Ya somos dos. –dijo Naruto, cubriéndose con una bata de seda.

–Dobe, aunque preferiría pasar el día follando tu delicioso culo, nada me impedirá ir. –dijo con seriedad.

La puerta se abrió y un furioso Itachi entró en la alcoba, ignorando el desorden de sábanas. Detrás del moreno se encontraba Kakashi con una sonrisa conciliadora, tratando de disculparse.

–No sé cómo pasó, Sasuke, pero tu hermano se enteró de los detalles del duelo. –Kakashi confesó.

– ¿Por qué carajo decidiste enfrentarte en un duelo a muerte? –gritó Itachi, sacudiendo a su hermano de los hombros. –En un principio creí que sólo sería un duelo que se detendría cuando uno de los dos no pudiera continuar… pero un duelo a muerte no lo permitiré.

– ¿A mu-muerte? –tartamudeó el rubio, con sus ojos azules completamente abiertos. Dio un par de pasos para interponerse entre Itachi y Sasuke, dándole la espalda a su marido. Naruto sintió que su respiración se aceleraba y se llevó una mano al pecho, retorciendo con sus dedos la fina tela. Al saber eso, se arrepentía completamente de haberse negado a la oferta de Gaara, porque ahora se hacía más real la posibilidad de no volver a ver a Sasuke. –Dime que es una broma de mal gusto, Itachi.

–Quisiera que fuera una broma, cuñadito, pero no lo es. Shikamaru Nara me lo confirmó esta mañana. –respondió el mayor de los Uchiha con suavidad.

–Naruto, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Kakashi, preocupado ante la repentina palidez del rubio.

–Yo… tenemos que hacer algo. Iré a hablar con Gaara de inmediato. –una de las frías manos de Sasuke acarició su cuello y después el conde depositó un ligero beso en un punto especial de la columna. Un par de segundos más tarde golpeó con fuerza el mismo lugar que besó, recibiendo el cuerpo inmóvil de Naruto entre sus brazos.

El rubio luchó contra la pesadez de sus párpados, pero fue imposible ganar. Observó los vacíos ojos negros de Sasuke y luego sus labios que parecían susurrarle algo.

–Perdóname, Naruto.

La obscuridad lo invadió. Y después, su cuerpo no sintió nada en absoluto.

.

_**Continuará…**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo en la fecha prometida. Sé que muchos querían leer ya lo que sucede con el duelo, pero primero teníamos que ver cómo reaccionaría Naruto e Itachi ante el duelo y, los lectores muy intuitivos seguramente ya sospechan del plan que Minato está ideando. Las razones por las que Sasuke decidió lanzar el reto serán explicadas en el siguiente capítulo y el duelo comenzará. La verdad estoy muy emocionada, tengo el duelo planeado en mi mente, ahora lo difícil es convertir esas imágenes en palabras. _

_Hinata se irá del castillo por órdenes de Sasuke, ¿realmente está tan molesto con ella por lo que le ha hecho a los Uchiha o sólo es parte de otro plan maestro? Y sobre todo, ¿quién ganará? ¿Gaara o Sasuke?_

_._

* * *

><p><em>No tengo palabras para agradecerles su apoyo, de verdad que sus reviews me motivan a seguir con esta historia que se acerca peligrosamente a su final con 3 capítulos más y, si el tiempo y la imaginación lo permiten, un epílogo. Les agradezco enormemente a:<em>

**_girlutena - ... - Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy - ... - sasame chan - ... - Arlenes - ... - Izanami Kuro - ... - Moon-9215 - ... - Goten Trunks5 - ... - SonGriii - ... - karo aoi chan - ... - jennitanime - ... - IAM Hylian Night - ... - Guest - ... - Colorful Melodies - ... - SashaMorita._**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Alice'D'Angel por recomendar este fic. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!**

_Y también un agradecimiento para los que siguen esta historia de manera anónima, la han agregado a sus favoritos o se han suscrito a las actualizaciones._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Siguiente capítulo: tercera semana de febrero (15 al 21 de ese mes)_

_Un enorme abrazo y besos. Les deseo una excelente semana._

_._

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

**Kerky**

.

**Número total de palabras: 13.305**


	15. Capítulo XIV: Resultado

_Senju maldijo a los Uchiha, jurándoles que nunca serían felices. Y al parecer esa maldición se cumpliría cuando el conde Sasuke Uchiha tuviese que casarse por conveniencia después de perder toda la herencia. ¿El problema? ¡Naruto y él se odian! _

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo en un fic sin ánimos de lucro porque no tengo nada más productivo que hacer que inventarme una historia como esta. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (Odié tu final… así que por eso me dedicaré a hacer fics SasuNaruSasu hasta que nos des el final que merecemos o hasta la indigestión, lo que ocurra primero.)

**Advertencias:** **AU, yaoi, leguaje fuerte**, exceso de sentimentalismo y cursilerías, escenas con contenido sexual y abuso de sustancias adictivas. Si algo de esto atenta contra tu criterio, evítate la pena de leer el fic.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Holy Curse!**

Capítulo XIV: Resultado

.

Naruto despertó poco a poco y fue haciéndose consciente de que no estaba precisamente en su cama. Escuchaba un suave traqueteo y su cuerpo se movía a ese mismo compás mientras que su cabeza le recordaba lo ocurrido con una punzada de dolor.

"_Perdóname, Naruto."_

Se levantó sobresaltado, observando a su alrededor las caras sorprendidas de Minato, Shizune e Ino. Como supuso, se encontraba dentro de un carruaje, recostado hasta hace unos momentos sobre las piernas de su hermana y dirigiéndose por un camino desconocido.

– ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y Sasuke? ¿¡Dónde está Sasuke!?

El rubio se asomó por la ventanilla del carruaje para analizar el paisaje que atravesaban. No se parecía en nada a Konoha, al contrario. Su carruaje era el único que transitaba el camino con un par de hombres custodiando la retaguardia.

– ¿Este es el camino que nos llevará al lugar del duelo? –preguntó con una calma que alertó a Minato.

–No. –contestó el rubio. –No iremos con Sasuke.

Esas palabras acabaron con la poca paciencia del Namikaze. Tomó de la chaqueta a su padre, mirándolo con sus ojos azules centelleando chispas de fuego.

– ¿Dónde está Sasuke? Iré con él aunque no te guste, Minato. Ya soy un adulto y no tengo porqué obedecerte. ¡Dile al chofer que pare ahora!

– ¡No! –el rubio empujó a Naruto con brusquedad, haciendo que cayera en el asiento frente a él, sacudiéndose el pequeño carruaje. –Escucha bien, Naruto. No sé qué pensabas, pero Sasuke jamás te incluyó dentro de los espectadores del duelo, su idea era mantenerte al margen del asunto porque él y yo coincidimos en que tu impulsividad puede hacer que cometas una locura. Lo que haremos será ir de regreso a la ciudad, es peligroso que te quedes en Konoha mientras Sasuke no está. Y sobre todo, ¡no voy a permitir que intenten matarte otra vez!

– ¡Y yo no voy a permitir que me separes de Sasuke! –gritó asustando a Ino, ella buscó refugio entre los brazos de su madre. –No me importa la maldición o el asesino, yo voy a estar junto a Sasuke. _Necesito_ parar ese duelo. ¡Pueden matarlo!

–Es muy tarde, llevamos más de medio día viajando. No podrás llegar a tiempo. –Naruto supo que su padre no mentía. Los rayos del sol, aunque presentes, eran tenues, lo cual significaba que sólo quedaban pocas horas de luz.

–Entonces regresaré a Konoha. –sentenció el conde. –Esperaré el regreso de Sasuke.

–Las malas noticias corren mucho más rápido que las buenas. –intervino Shizune. –Si algo malo le ocurre al conde Uchiha, lo sabremos de inmediato aun si estamos en la ciudad.

–Es la última vez que te lo pido, padre. –ignoró las palabras de Shizune. –Ordena que detengan este carruaje. Volveré a Konoha aunque tenga que ir caminando.

–No lo haré. –los dos pares de zafiro chocaron entre ellos.

–Saltaré. –aseguró Naruto.

Nadie podía detener a Naruto Namikaze cuando él se proponía algo. Con agilidad, abrió la portezuela del carruaje y tragó saliva. El camino cubierto de rocas transcurría a toda velocidad bajo sus pies y sería peligroso, incluso saldría ileso, pero de ninguna manera iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Sasuke peleaba a muerte en algún lugar.

– ¡Naruto, no! –exclamó Shizune, colgándose de la cintura de su hijastro. –Por favor, no lo hagas.

–Convence a Minato de ordenar que detengan el carruaje.

– ¡Minato, haz algo! –Shizune le dirigió una mirada desesperada a su esposo.

–No vas a saltar y tampoco voy a detener el viaje. –sentenció Minato.

–No tengo elección, papá. –expresó con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. –No voy a dejar solo a Sasuke.

Naruto se liberó del agarre de Shizune y se preparó para saltar. Esta vez, no serían unos brazos los que detuvieran su peligrosa hazaña, sino unas palabras que lograron congelarlo.

– ¡No lo hagas, Naruto! ¡Esa caída mataría a tu bebé! –reveló Shizune con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Naruto se giró con lentitud, diciéndose a sí mismo que quizá había escuchado mal por tanto ruido.

–Estás embarazado. Llevas en tu vientre al heredero de Sasuke. –Shizune continuó, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. –Y Sasuke no permitiría que dañaras a su hijo por ningún motivo.

El rubio conde cerró la puertezuela, sentándose en su lugar con una expresión confundida y perdida, exigiendo una explicación.

–Minato no quería decírtelo hasta después del duelo, pero cuando te desmayaste, la vieja Chihiro te revisó y confirmó tu embarazo. –ella se arrodilló en el estrecho espacio que había dentro del carruaje y tomó las manos de Naruto entre las suyas. –Si Sasuke muere en ese duelo, Madara heredaría Konoha y se convertiría en el nuevo conde. Esa vida que llevas dentro es la única oportunidad de evitar que él se apodere de Konoha. Sasuke quería protegerte de la maldición, por eso aceptó que volvieras a la ciudad.

–Yo… no puede ser. –Naruto se llevó una mano al vientre plano, ¿no debería de sentir algo raro dentro de él? Entonces, ¿por qué no lo sentía? Quizá necesitaba tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que ahora había una pequeña persona más por la cual preocuparse.

–Hinata me ha contado sobre lo del té. –continuó Shizune. –No lo tomabas con frecuencia ¿cierto?

Naruto desvió la mirada, enfocándose en el camino que pasaba a toda velocidad a través de la ventana. ¿Podía estar embarazado tan pronto? Cierto, no tomaba con frecuencia el té y sí follaba mucho con Sasuke, pero era imposible negarse a la pasión que el moreno despertaba en él. El día del incidente en la plaza había perdido las hierbas que compró en el loco intento por escapar de la rabiosa multitud y después, con el asunto del duelo entre Sasuke y Gaara, había olvidado el té por un buen rato.

–No pongas a ese bebé en riesgo. –intervino Minato. –Si saltas, podrías perderlo. Y quedarte en Konoha también sería algo peligroso con ese sujeto intentando matarte. Pensándolo bien, vivir en Konoha pondría en riesgo a mi futuro nieto ¿eso es lo que quieres? Cuando una persona tiene hijos, debe de comprender que su vida ya no le pertenece sólo a ella.

–Pero, Sasuke… ¿él sabe sobre el bebé? –a Naruto lo asaltó esa repentina duda. ¿Sasuke podría morir sin saber que Naruto esperaba un hijo suyo? El rubio no puso atención a la mirada cómplice que intercambió su padre con Shizune.

–No, él no lo sabe. –dijo por fin Minato. –Sasuke aceptó que regresaras a la ciudad mientras él se encargaba de descubrir al asesino. En cuanto las cosas estén en orden, podrás volver a Konoha.

–Queríamos reservarte exclusivamente a ti el derecho de ser quién le comunique la maravillosa noticia del embarazo. –expuso Shizune con una sonrisa, recuperándose de las lágrimas. –En cuanto las cosas se aclaren, regresarás a Konoha y se lo dirás.

–Claro, siempre y cuando Sasuke sobreviva a ese estúpido duelo. –expresó Naruto con la mirada perdida.

Naruto pensó que su madrastra y Minato tenían razón. Saltar en ese momento era una opción peligrosa para el supuesto bebé. Debía de pensar en algo muy pronto, antes de alejarse por completo de las fronteras de Konoha.

"_Teme… tienes que ganar ese duelo y volver."_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No había sido fácil lidiar con un esposo desmayado y un hermano histérico. Itachi no dejaba de reclamarle su drástica decisión y fue Deidara el que consiguió controlarlo, sin embargo no logró controlar la cara de mal humor y preocupación que el mayor de los Uchiha llevaba durante el viaje.

–Tal vez deberías entrar al carruaje y descansar. –sugirió Kakashi, señalando el coche que iba detrás de los tres hombres. En él llevaban el equipaje necesario para acampar una noche y algunas provisiones. Itachi, Sasuke y Kakashi viajaban en sus propios caballos, sumidos en un silencio que les permitía perderse en sus particulares pensamientos.

–Estoy bien. –contestó el conde. –Descansaré por la noche.

– ¿Por qué no le haces caso a Kakashi? –intervino Itachi. –Tienes que estar en excelente condición para mañana; montar puede agotar tus fuerzas.

–No quiero encerrarme en el carruaje. –Sasuke sabía que viajar encerrado lo obligaría a pensar una y otra vez en Naruto.

–Aún no puedo creerlo. –comentó Itachi. –Un duelo a muerte… siento que estoy viajando lentamente hacia tu ejecución. Debería de noquearte y evitar este duelo.

–Sabes que no puedes hacerlo, hermano. Ahora soy más fuerte que tú.

–Podría envenenar tu comida.

–No comeré nada de lo que prepares. –advirtió Sasuke. –Además, olvidas algo muy importante. Fui yo el que lanzó el reto, así que tengo derecho a interrumpir el duelo en el momento en que lo decida.

– ¡Eso es algo muy vil, Sasuke! –Itachi reclamó. –Si el duelo va a tu favor, decidirás matar a Gaara; pero por el contrario, si vas perdiendo, ¿detendrás el duelo como un cobarde?

–Tal vez. –confirmó Sasuke con una sonrisa perspicaz.

–No creo que sea una mala idea. –dijo Kakashi. –Sasuke confía en que puede detener el duelo en cualquier momento pero Gaara no lo sabe, así que el duque estará muy ansioso. Viéndolo de esa manera, Sasuke tiene una gran ventaja en el plano mental.

–A mí me parece algo bastante cobarde.

–No lo es. –el caballo de Kakashi se encontraba un par de metros atrás de los Uchiha. –El ofendido puede detener el duelo en el momento que considere que ha satisfecho su honor y es perfectamente aceptable.

–No estoy muy convencido. –farfulló Itachi, sin embargo se sentía un poco más tranquilo al saber esa información, ahora sólo quedaba esperar que su hermano tuviera la sensatez de retirarse si las cosas se ponían feas. –Ya entiendo por qué Sasuke mantuvo en secreto los detalles del duelo.

Sasuke cabalgaba sin prestarles mucha atención, pues ninguno de ellos había logrado acertar en sus suposiciones. La decisión de un duelo a muerte no era con el propósito de obtener la obtener la ventaja sobre Gaara; todo eso no era más que una pantalla de humo para ocultar su cobardía.

Sí, cobardía. Porque prefería morir en el estúpido duelo antes que regresar a casa derrotado y con la obligación de separarse de Naruto. Gaara sabía muy bien el mensaje: "primero muerto antes que verte casado con mi _dobe_". Una boda entre su rival y su actual esposo era algo que no permitiría, no quería atravesar un infierno y sufrir mientras veía a Naruto al lado de Gaara, sosteniendo su mano y con unos pequeños retoños de cabello rubio y ojos aguamarina. Experimentar algo de esa magnitud sería condenarse a la locura.

Naruto le había dicho la noche anterior que jamás se separaría de su lado aunque tuviera que convertirse en su amante, pero el rubio no se merecía una vida como concubino. Las cosas no eran fáciles para las amantes y mucho menos tratándose de un doncel. En cuanto el rey se enterara de la disolución del matrimonio, podría obligar a Naruto a casarse con cualquier otro noble que buscara un marido, ni qué decir de los cientos de pretendientes que colmarían a _su_Naruto de elogios y regalos, buscando una oportunidad. Sasuke sufriría demasiado al saber que otro hombre recibiría los besos que por derecho le correspondían a _él._

Aceleró el paso, la noche estaba cerca y debían de llegar antes del amanecer a Kirigakure, la tradición dictaba que los duelos debían llevarse a cabo antes de que la niebla nocturna se levantara para evitar ser descubiertos por los demás. Sólo admitirían pocos testigos que darían fe de los hechos, entre ellos Kakashi, Shikamaru e Itachi. Mientras su hermano dormía, Sasuke se dedicó a observar el cielo. ¿Cómo habría reaccionado Naruto al despertar dentro del carruaje? La idea de Minato consistía en noquear a Naruto para poder sacarlo de Konoha, pues era la única forma en la que el rubio saldría del castillo; ya en la ciudad, Shizune y Minato se encargarían de convencer al rubio de quedarse a salvo en su antigua mansión. El cielo nocturno resplandecía con la luz de la luna en un vano intento de brindarle consuelo al conde. Quizá, con un poco de suerte, su rubio esposo también estaba mirando en ese momento las mismas estrellas que él.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Por sugerencia de Shizune, el carruaje se detuvo en una pequeña pensión para que la familia Namikaze pudiera descansar. Ninguno comentó el obvio distanciamiento que Naruto había tomado después de enterarse de la noticia de su embarazo así como tampoco cuestionaron que el rubio hubiese dormido durante todo el camino para evitar charlas incómodas con su familia. Naruto se dirigió hacia su habitación y se dejó caer sobre el duro colchón, extrañando la comodidad de su propia cama y la calidez del cuerpo de Sasuke arrullándolo.

–No me gusta cuando Naruto está tan callado. –le confesó Minato a Shizune. –Sé cómo es mi hijo y por eso sé que su mente nunca descansa.

–Entonces lo mantendremos vigilado. –fue la respuesta de ella. –A pesar de todo, Naruto es un chico sensato y no hará nada que ponga en riesgo la vida de su hijo.

Minato no estaba tan seguro de eso, pero decidió darle un voto de confianza a su primogénito.

Naruto se armó de paciencia y trató de luchar contra el sueño mientras esperaba que su familia se durmiera. Después, tuvo que esperar a que los guardias que custodiaban la habitación también cayeran presas del cansancio. Sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados muy entrada la noche, pero eso no lo detuvo, así que tomó una de las cobijas de la cama para usarla a modo de capucha, cubriendo su rostro y ocultando la forma de su cuerpo.

El rubio conde salió de la habitación con el mayor sigilo posible, robó una de las espadas de los guardias y después se dirigió a las caballerizas para tomar uno de los caballos que tiraban del carruaje. Para ganar más tiempo, decidió cortar las riendas de los caballos de los guardias, dejándolos en libertad junto al segundo caballo del carruaje. Cuando su familia se percatara de su ausencia, irían de inmediato a buscarlo pero no tendrían ningún medio de transporte a la mano, lo cual significaría desperdiciar algunas preciosas horas. Para ese entonces, Naruto confiaba en que habría recorrido todo el trayecto durante la noche y estaría de regreso en Konoha.

Naruto montó el caballo de un salto, y apresuró el paso, regresando por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado. Una de sus manos acarició suavemente el abdomen, y recordó que Hinata una vez le dijo que al saber de su embarazo, sintió algo especial dentro de ella. Pues bien, quizá el instinto paterno aún no despertaba en él porque no sentía nada extraño o diferente en su interior. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar decir:

–Bueno, pequeño, si quieres conocer a tu otro padre tendrás que ser fuerte, nos espera una larga noche.

Sabía que cabalgar a grandes velocidad podía producir problemas con el embarazo por el continuo traqueteo del caballo, pero confiaba en que su pequeño hijo sería lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el viaje. Ajustó su improvisada capucha y emprendió la marcha de regreso a su hogar.

–Ni se te ocurra perder, teme.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No era necesario decirle a Itachi que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, estaba seguro que su hermano mayor fácilmente lo descubriría con sólo ver las ojeras que obscurecían su pálido rostro. El sol aún permanecía oculto y la neblina de Kirigakure junto con el silencioso bosque, le proporcionaban al lugar un aspecto fantasmagórico mientras los tres hombres se dirigían en silencio al sitio acordado. Kakashi rompió el silencio al observar un par de figuras moviéndose entre la niebla, las cuales con toda seguridad pertenecían a Gaara y Shikamaru.

–Iré a completar los detalles del duelo. –susurró antes de desaparecer, dándoles un momento de privacidad a los hermanos.

–Sasuke, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces? –preguntó Itachi por última vez. –Aún hay tiempo de…

–Todo estará bien, hermano. –contestó con tranquilidad. –Prométeme que harás lo que he pedido si algo me impidiera regresar a Konoha.

–Sabes que lo haré. –Itachi se permitió abrazar por un momento a su hermano. –Si no sales con vida de este lugar, cuidaré bien de Naruto, te lo prometí y planeo cumplir mi palabra.

–Y también…

–Sí, también me encargaré de Hinata. –interrumpió el mayor. –Y de Natsuki, Shizune, Ino, Minato, Kakashi y Kiba. ¿Me faltó mencionar a alguien?

–A mi hijo.

Itachi se separó con suavidad de su hermano para mirarlo directamente a los ojos que eran tan parecidos a los propios.

–Estás haciendo una apuesta muy grande, Sasuke. Los donceles tienen pocas posibilidades de embarazarse porque no se conoce con exactitud su periodo más fértil.

–Quiero que las cosas se hagan como lo he ordenado. –replicó Sasuke, dándose media vuelta. Los pasos de Kakashi se escuchaban muy cerca. –Si yo muero, quiero que esperen tres meses antes de nombrar a mi sucesor. Si dentro de ese periodo se descubre que Naruto está embarazado, no habrá ninguna duda de que ese hijo es mío y él o ella heredarán el título de conde, eliminando a Madara de la línea de sucesión.

–Existe la posibilidad de que Naruto no esté embarazado. –le recordó Itachi. –Estás apostando todo a tu imaginario orgullo de semental. Pero será como desees, cumpliremos el testamento que dejaste firmado y el castillo de Konoha será de Naruto, como lo has estipulado; Madara sólo heredará el título de conde si tu esposo no está embarazado y todas las demás posesiones de los Uchiha que están a tu nombre pasarán a ser propiedad del conde viudo de Uchiha.

–Madara no se quedará cruzado de brazos y peleará. –dijo Sasuke en voz muy baja. –Por eso quiero que cuides a Naruto, él es un dobe demasiado despistado.

–Lo haré, hermanito. Deidara y yo cuidaremos a Naruto. –el moreno suspiró. –Pero no seamos pesimistas, has entrenado mucho y existe la posibilidad de que ganes y regreses victorioso a Konoha. Además, mi cuñado estará bien cuidado en la ciudad, Minato es un hombre fuerte que no dudaría en hacer lo que fuese necesario con tal de proteger a su familia y además, también tiene a Kakashi de su lado.

Kakashi apareció y asintió, guiando a los dos Uchiha a través de la niebla hasta un claro en medio del bosque, era lo suficientemente grande para que ambos nobles se enfrentaran con comodidad. Sasuke observó las figuras que acompañaban a su rival, sin sorprenderse por encontrar al hermano mayor de Gaara entre ellas. Varios aldeanos ya se habían acercado con cautela, movidos por la curiosidad de ver a dos nobles extranjeros a punto de batirse en duelo.

Shikamaru avanzó al centro del claro con una enorme caja entre las manos. Kakashi también se acercó y abrió la caja de madera, descubriendo un par de espadas roperas (1) brillantes, idénticas, con una guarnición (2) de lazo finamente labrada, con empuñaduras sencillas pero elegantes. Shikamaru dejó la caja sobre el suelo y tomó una de las espadas para examinarla, acción que imitó Kakashi. El hombre de cabello gris pasó uno de sus dedos por toda la longitud de la espada para comprobar el filo y estuvo satisfecho al sentir su sangre corriendo a través de la herida realizada. Ambos hombres intercambiaron las espadas para examinar la espada contraria, después de terminar con su inspección del armamento, volvieron al lado de sus compañeros.

–Todo parece estar en orden. –aseguró Kakashi.

Sasuke asintió casi imperceptiblemente y dirigió una mirada al pelirrojo duque. Bien, el momento había llegado. Algunos aldeanos fisgones murmuraban entre ellos, haciendo apuestas sobre cuál de los dos nobles ganaría.

–Sasuke, prométeme que si las cosas se ponen feas, suspenderás el duelo. –pidió Itachi.

–Lo pensaré durante la pelea. –fue la respuesta vacilante del conde.

El conde Uchiha se quitó la pesada chaqueta de tela obscura, dejándose sólo una delgada camisa blanca. Para mayor comodidad, desató el lazo superior de la camisa, dejando que una parte de su pecho quedara al descubierto. Después, se dobló las mangas hasta los codos para darse mayor libertad de movimiento.

Del lado contrario del campo, Gaara también se quitó la chaqueta y bebió un poco de agua que Kankuro le ofrecía de una pequeña cantimplora. Con un suspiro, tronó los huesos de sus dedos sin quitar su mirada aguamarina del conde moreno. El duque y el conde se acercaron al centro del claro, marcado previamente por Shikamaru y Kakashi.

Sasuke se llevó la mano al centro del pecho, sujetando entre sus blancos dedos aquel colgante que le recordaba lo que esperaba por él en Konoha. No pudo evitar una sonrisita de satisfacción al observar que, aún a través de la niebla, el duque Gaara podía reconocer a la perfección la marca rojiza que portaba con mucho orgullo en el cuello. Naruto había hecho un buen trabajo durante la noche pasada al casi imitar a una sanguijuela colgándose de la delicada piel de su cuello. También pudo notar que el duque fruncía al ceño al reconocer lo que eso significaba.

–Y no has visto todo. –murmuró Sasuke. –Mi espalda está llena de arañazos… es una lástima por ti, pero nunca sabrás lo que se siente tener a Naruto aferrado a tu espalda durante toda la noche, suplicándote por más.

Gaara gruñó furioso antes de obligarse a cerrar los ojos y calmarse. No debía de perder la calma en un momento tan crítico como ese. Sasuke lo hacía sólo para sacarlo de sus casillas porque el primero que perdiera la cabeza o cediera a las provocaciones del otro estaría firmando su propia sentencia de muerte.

–No estés tan confiado, Uchiha. Puede que, incluso esta misma noche, Naruto necesite un poco de… consuelo. Tu muerte no será un golpe fácil para él, necesitará mucho apoyo y yo estaré ahí para brindárselo.

–Naruto no cederá ante el asesino de su marido. –le recordó, obligándose a mantener la cabeza fría.

–Lo comprobaré yo mismo.

El moreno acarició por última vez el colgante azul antes de ocultarlo bajo su camisa, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Gaara. El ver ese diamante en el cuello del Uchiha fue un golpe mucho más poderoso que cualquiera de sus palabras anteriores. Él sabía lo mucho que ese diamante significaba para Naruto y el que ahora Sasuke lo tuviera…

–No lo robé. Fue el propio Naruto quién me lo entregó. –contestó Sasuke a la muda pregunta del duque. Kakashi tomó una de las espadas y se la entregó a Sasuke mientras Shikamaru hacía lo mismo con Gaara.

.

–_Hey, teme, ¿ya estás dormido? –preguntó Naruto, codeando sus costillas con suavidad. _

–_Hmf. _–_el pequeño bufido de Sasuke fue su respuesta. El conde se acomodó un poco mejor, pegando su pecho a la desnuda espalda del rubio y enredando sus piernas entre las contrarias._

–_Bastardo perezoso. _–_Sasuke sintió que Naruto se revolvía entre sus brazos, pero estaba demasiado adormilado gracias al calor que le brindaba el cuerpo de Naruto. Cuando abrió los ojos se enfrentó a los brillantes zafiros de su esposo, que sonreía con singular alegría. Naruto acarició el blanco cuello de Sasuke, deslizando su mano por una de las clavículas hasta llegar al pecho, donde ahora colgaba el diamante azul._

–_Mi abuelo Jiraiya me lo obsequió. _–_explicó Naruto con tranquilidad. _–_Siempre me ha dado buena suerte y Minato asegura que el color del diamante es idéntico a los ojos de mi madre, por eso es que le tengo un gran cariño. Nunca me he separado de él._

–_Entonces no deberías de dármelo, dobe. _–_Sasuke se llevó las manos al cuello para intentar quitárselo, pero fue detenido por Naruto. _–_Es algo muy valioso para ti._

–_No te lo estoy obsequiando. Sólo es un préstamo._

–_Hay ocasiones en las que no te entiendo, usuratonkachi._

–_Tienes que devolvérmelo, teme. _–_abrazó con fuerza a Sasuke, ocultando su rostro en el cuello blanco. _–_Cuando ese estúpido duelo termine, volverás a Konoha y me entregarás el diamante, prométemelo._

_Sasuke cedió ante la petición de Naruto, de hecho, cedía ante casi cualquier cosa que el rubio le pedía. Naruto era como una droga a la cual no podía resistirse. Correspondió el abrazo antes de aprisionar a su rubio dobe bajo el peso de su cuerpo y besarlo con sensualidad._

–_Te lo prometo, dobe. Recibirás el diamante de mis manos y de nadie más._

–_Confío en que este diamante volverá conmigo y tú volverás con él... te traerá de regreso._

.

Sasuke guardó sus preciados recuerdos bajo llave, comparando esos momentos de cariño con la primera pelea durante la fiesta de Hinata, aquella en la que ambos se insultaron y golpearon, pero también representaba la segunda vez que probó los labios del Namikaze y cayó finalmente bajo sus encantos, aunque no lo reconociera en ese entonces. Tomó la espada que Kakashi le ofrecía, comprobando lo ligera que era en comparación a las espadas con las que solía entrenar. Con tranquilidad, respiró profundamente mientras se ponía en posición de combate, echándole una última mirada al diamante azul que colgaba de su cuello. Le había prometido a Naruto que le devolvería el valioso collar y eso es lo que haría. Levantó la mirada para clavarla en su oponente, el duque pelirrojo también se preparaba para comenzar. Con las palabras de Shikamaru, el duelo comenzó.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Los cimientos de Konoha eran fuertes, pero se sacudieron con la llegada del rubio. Los sirvientes se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto entrar en el castillo agitado, con el rostro rojo y unas profundas ojeras en sus bellos ojos azules.

– ¿Quién está en Konoha? –preguntó jadeante a una de las doncellas. – ¿Kiba? ¿Kakashi?

–El señor Inuzuka está en el pueblo haciendo algunos arreglos y el señor Hatake acompañó al conde Uchiha. –explicó la asustada mujer.

– ¿Y la señora Hyuuga?

–Ella partió ayer por la tarde, pero dejó una carta para usted.

– ¿Sabes dónde se llevará a cabo el duelo de Sasuke? –indagó al borde de la desesperación, sin embargo la doncella movió la cabeza a manera de negación.

–N-no lo sé… –casi tembló al ver la expresión exasperada del rubio. –Pe-pero puedo investigar en el pueblo.

–Hazlo. –ordenó.

Deidara escuchó el alboroto y salió del estudio de Naruto, dejando sobre el escritorio la libreta de finanzas que estaba revisando previamente.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Naruto?

– ¡Deidara! –el grito de Naruto se escuchó casi como un alivio. – Aunque suene extraño, juro que nunca había estado tan feliz de verte. Dime, ¿sabes dónde peleará Sasuke?

– ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –preguntó Deidara, cruzándose de brazos.

– ¡Necesito ir allá! Necesito estar con Sasuke. Y sé que tú lo entenderías si estuvieras en mi lugar.

Deidara observó al rubio con ojo crítico. Claramente había pasado la noche en vela, sus ojos se veían cansados y esa cobija que llevaba encima lucía demasiado improvisada.

– ¿Dónde está Minato?

–Seguramente viene en camino. –la paciencia de Naruto llegó a cero. Tomó al rubio de las solapas, dispuesto a sacarle a la fuerza la información que necesitaba. –Sé que conoces el lugar a donde fueron, así que llévame hasta allá o te juro que iré al pueblo a averiguar y después me marcharé yo solo.

Deidara empujó a Naruto, bufando molesto. No tenía muchas opciones: o acompañaba a Naruto o lo dejaba ir solo, arriesgándose a que le pasara algo al doncel y, por supuesto, exponiéndose a la furia de Sasuke y del propio Itachi por haber permitido semejante locura.

–Eres un incordio. –respondió, dándose media vuelta. –De cualquier manera, no podremos llegar a tiempo a Kirigakure, es un día de viaje.

–Pero podremos encontrarnos con Sasuke a medio camino. –replicó esperanzado.

–Iré contigo únicamente porque no quiero que Itachi tenga algún disgusto que pueda agravar su enfermedad. Itachi y Sasuke serían capaces de matarme si se enteran que te abandoné a tu suerte.

–Gracias, Deidara. –dijo sinceramente Naruto. –Pero ¿a dónde vas?

–Iré por algunas hierbas y vendas. Quizá Sasuke esté herido y podamos atenderlo en el camino antes de que llegue a Konoha.

Naruto asintió y subió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y llevar algunos objetos que podrían resultar útiles para curar heridas leves. Cuando salió a las caballerizas, Deidara ya lo esperaba con el resto del equipaje y un par de caballos descansados.

–Si me meto en problemas con Itachi por tu culpa, juro que te mataré, Namikaze. –advirtió Deidara, lanzándole las riendas de un caballo.

–Asumiré toda la responsabilidad. –Naruto cambió la improvisada manta por la vieja capucha para pasar desapercibido durante el viaje. –Vámonos.

Cabalgaron en silencio un gran rato, admirando el paisaje. Deidara fue el primero en romper el estado de mutismo de su compañero.

–Pensé que volverías con Minato.

–Me tendieron una trampa. –Naruto había pensado durante toda la noche y llegó a esa conclusión. –Sasuke y mi padre se pusieron de acuerdo para meterme a la fuerza en ese carruaje, ellos saben que jamás habría abandonado Konoha de estar completamente consciente.

–Bueno, eso es tu culpa por ser tan cabezota. –dijo burlón.

– ¿Acaso es tan difícil entender que no quiero separarme de Sasuke? No importa que intenten matarme, yo no quiero estar lejos de ese teme.

Deidara pensó en las palabras de Naruto durante un largo rato y no pudo evitar reír bajito. Naruto le recordaba a su antiguo yo, a aquél Deidara que mandó a la mierda todo con tal de quedarse al lado de Itachi. Al Deidara que había dado su vida por salvar al orgulloso ex conde, por eso entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de Naruto.

–Sasuke quiere protegerte. –susurró al fin. –Itachi me ha contado sobre los accidentes que han ocurrido. ¿Tienes algún sospechoso en mente?

–Pensaba en Shizune. –le confesó Naruto. –Pero después de hablar con ella, descubrí otras razones que la llevaron a actuar así. Las pistas que tengo sobre el sospechoso son: que vive muy cerca o incluso dentro de la mansión y que me conoce bastante.

–Puede ser cualquiera. –indicó el mayor. –Incluso Sasuke encaja en esa descripción.

–El teme no se atrevería a lastimarme.

–Las personas cambian cuando hay dinero de por medio. –explicó Deidara. –Hablando de dinero, estaba revisando algunos de los libros de contabilidad de tu estudio, espero que no te moleste. Creo que es muy raro que sólo hayan sobrevivido al incendio los libros de cuando Itachi era conde; yo solía trabajar con Madara en la administración del castillo y no me trago el cuento de que él recordara a la perfección las cifras de cada año para poder reescribir los nuevos libros.

–Quizá guardó algo de información en otros libros… pero dime, ¿de verdad trabajaste en el castillo? –inquirió Naruto. – ¿Cómo fue que conociste a Itachi? ¡Cuéntame!

– ¡Eres un incordio! –exclamó Deidara y Naruto sonrió al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del mayor. Justo cuando pensaba que no respondería, Deidara explicó: –Soy hijo de una campesina que trabajaba bajo las órdenes de los Uchiha. Quizá por la edad, Obito y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos y él me enseñó muchas cosas sobre administración a pesar de que yo estaba destinado a trabajar en el campo al igual que mi madre. Madara me libró de ese destino al permitirme trabajar a su lado, Obito y yo nos dedicábamos a manejar algunas de las cuentas menores y en ocasiones hablábamos con el conde para pedirle autorización sobre algunos gastos, así fue como conocí a Itachi.

– ¿Y después te enamoraste de él?

– ¡Naruto! –gritó Deidara completamente sonrojado. –Por primera vez concuerdo con Sasuke, eres un ser muy fastidioso…

–Dime, ¿cogiste con él antes o después de casarte?

– ¡Maldita sea! –Deidara acercó su caballo al de Naruto para darle un golpe en la cabeza. – ¿A ti qué te importa eso?

Naruto rio con fuerza, sobándose discretamente el golpe recibido. Deidara era alguien divertido pero voluble, la perfecta combinación para alguien tan formal y reservado como Itachi.

–Yo soy un varón, así que puedo acostarme con quien quiera antes de casarme.

–Con eso estás afirmando que dormiste con Itachi antes de la boda. –murmuró Naruto con una sonrisilla.

–Como sea… las cosas no fueron fáciles para Itachi ni para mí. Él aceptó renunciar a su familia con tal de permanecer juntos.

–De verdad te quiere, Deidara. ¡Tu historia de amor es tan romántica como las que aparecen en los cuentos que lee Ino! El conde Itachi renuncia a toda su fortuna para permanecer a tu lado… definitivamente Itachi es un gran sujeto, no le importó la opinión de nadie y siguió adelante para quedarse contigo.

–Te digo que las cosas no fueron fáciles, Naruto. –reclamó el mayor. –La maldición…

Naruto detuvo abruptamente su cabalgata para prestar atención a lo que su compañero decía.

– ¿Cómo la rompieron?

–Yo no puedo decírtelo. Pero respóndeme algo, ¿de verdad amas a Sasuke con todos sus defectos? ¿Lo amas más que a cualquier otra cosa en la vida? –Naruto notó la seriedad con la que Deidara hablaba.

–Por supuesto que sí.

–Así que ¿estarías dispuesto a dar tu vida por salvarlo a él?

Naruto parpadeó perplejo, sintiendo que se le erizaban todos los vellos del cuerpo por la intensidad de las palabras.

–Lo haría. –declaró.

–Entonces prepárate. –Deidara espoleó su caballo para retomar el camino. –Porque quizá sea tu vida el precio a pagar para romper la maldición de los Uchiha.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke suspiró frustrado cuando Gaara rechazó por quinta vez consecutiva su ataque, ahora entendía a la perfección que la fama del duque no era por nada. Se separó unos pasos para limpiarse el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo, replanteándose su estrategia. El duque pelirrojo se veía bastante tranquilo, la fría mirada no mostraba ni un ápice de ansiedad mientras analizaba a su oponente.

–Vamos, Sasuke… tienes que hacerlo. –susurró Itachi, apenas llamando la atención de Kakashi. – ¿Qué demonios pasa con él? No está concentrado.

–Las cosas cambian una vez que estas dentro de la arena. –contestó en voz baja.

–Hablas como si tuvieras experiencia en estas cosas. –Hatake se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia, dejando a Itachi con la duda de su verdadero pasado. –Si Sasuke no se concentra, las cosas no acabarán muy bien.

Kakashi observó en silencio el transcurso de la pelea. La niebla del lugar lentamente comenzaba a disiparse con la salida del sol, lo cierto era que el duelo estaba durando mucho más de lo normal, lo cual no era raro considerando que ambos nobles tenían habilidades muy similares.

–Tsk. –Sasuke chasqueó la lengua molesto al descubrir que era muy difícil romper con esa defensa perfecta.

– ¿Realmente esto es todo lo que tiene que ofrecer la leyenda del "pequeño genio de los Uchiha"? –preguntó Gaara, mirándolo con superioridad. –Pensé que sería un reto mucho más emocionante.

–Estás suplicando por tu muerte, Sabaku. –le contestó el Uchiha.

–Inténtalo… si es que puedes.

Con una sonrisa ladeada, Sasuke se lanzó una vez más al ataque. Recordó el corto entrenamiento con Naruto, la forma en la que su rubio esposo había aumentado la velocidad de manera impresionante, metiéndolo en más de un aprieto. Si podía lograr igualar esa velocidad, podría romper el ritmo del duque, ciñéndose al plan que Kakashi e Itachi habían preparado previamente.

La espalda, larga y muy delgada, era rechazada por el pelirrojo con una facilidad que rayaba casi en lo absurdo, pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para los ataques rápidos del conde. Ni siquiera hizo una mueca de perplejidad al darse cuenta que los ataques de Sasuke eran tan rápidos que su espada no podía evitarlos todos, sin embargo no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un rival que utilizaba la velocidad como ventaja. Durante todo el duelo había permanecido estático, pero ahora debía de moverse si quería esquivar los poderosos ataques de Sasuke, con lo cual ambos nobles ahora bailaban alrededor del campo, impresionando a todos los presentes por el despliegue de tales habilidades, en definitiva sería un duelo del cual se hablaría mucho tiempo.

De alguna forma, se creó una oportunidad para Sasuke. El pelirrojo había bajado un segundo su famosa defensa para responder al ataque del conde y ahora dejaba un lado de su rostro al descubierto. Con gran agilidad, el moreno alzó la espada, rozando la mejilla de Gaara y consiguiendo un par de exclamaciones de asombro. Fue la primera vez que observó que los ojos de Gaara se cubrían con algo parecido al terror. El duque sentía el ardor y la sangre caliente resbalando por su mejilla mientras veía estupefacto cómo las pequeñas gotas de sangre teñían la tierra de carmín. Nadie había logrado herirlo en un combate real desde que tenía diez años, el último hombre que lo lastimó había sido su padre, justo durante el último entrenamiento que compartieron juntos.

–No puede ser. –Kankurō contemplaba estupefacto la escena, al igual que Itachi. –Nadie había logrado algo como eso… Gaara definitivamente estará muy cabreado. –Se giró lentamente hacia el antiguo conde, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del mayor de los Uchiha. –Lo lamento Itachi, pero con esto, tu hermano ha firmado su sentencia de muerte.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Por fin había llegado al lugar que Sasuke le indicó, lo cual no era nada fácil pues estaba bastante alejado de los caminos transitados. Con una sonrisa, se bajó de un salto del caballo y fue a revisar su preciado equipaje. En el carruaje viajaba un adormilado Neji al que despertó con una sacudida en el hombro.

–Hey, hemos llegado, compañero.

El Hyuuga abrió sus ojos, topándose de frente con el sonriente rostro de Iruka y los molestos rayos del sol destrozando sus delicadas pupilas. Después de tantos días en las sombras, despertarse en medio de un río de luz no podía ser algo bueno para sus ojos.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Neji, incorporándose con lentitud.

–Bueno, si me lo preguntas… creo que estamos en medio de la nada. –Iruka ayudó a Neji a bajar con cuidado del carruaje, pues el menor aún tenía una de sus piernas completamente vendada e inmovilizada con pedazos de madera y seguiría así al menos un mes más.

Neji poco a poco había recuperado su color de piel habitual gracias a los cuidados de Iruka y las heridas superficiales estaban casi curadas. La pierna fracturada y las costillas aún representaban un problema, pero agradecía el haber recuperado la conciencia.

–No sabía que tendríamos compañía. –comentó Iruka al notar un segundo carruaje y un par de caballos atados en las afueras de la cabaña. No era un lugar muy grande si se le comparaba con el castillo de Konoha, pero tampoco podía quejarse. El lugar estaba en medio de una pradera rodeada por un frondoso bosque, la cabaña era pintoresca y lo suficientemente amplia para que una familia numerosa viviera con bastante comodidad.

–No me has explicado nada. –le reprochó Neji.

–No es que no quiera… es que el conde Uchiha sólo me ordenó traerte a este lugar, dejarte al cuidado de la persona que llegaría y después yo regresaría a Konoha. No me dio muchas explicaciones.

La puerta trasera de la cabaña se abrió y la mujer dejó caer el cesto que llevaba entre las manos al reconocer a las dos personas que estaban frente a ella.

– ¿Ne-Neji? –Hinata tartamudeaba y sus manos temblaban. – ¡Neji! ¡De verdad eres tú!

Iruka observó conmovido la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Hinata, sin su habitual ropa pomposa y elegante, corría para lanzarse a los brazos de Neji y fundirse en un apasionado abrazo que lo hizo sentirse un poco incómodo, como si no debiera estar ahí, observando ese reencuentro. Neji encontró las fuerzas suficientes para mantener el equilibrio, soltarse de Iruka y extender los brazos para estrechar el cuerpo menudo de la mujer. Besó su cabello con desesperación y luego buscó los labios que tanto tiempo le habían sido negados.

Iruka carraspeó un poco cuando consideró que llevaban demasiado tiempo pegados, no quería importunar a la pareja, pero su misión ya estaba cumplida y él tenía sus propios asuntos personales que debía arreglar; asuntos personales que llevaban el nombre de Kakashi Hatake tatuado. Aun recordaba la expresión de incredulidad que el mayor había puesto cuando le explicó que el hombre que dormía en su cabaña no era su amante. No quería romper su palabra con Sasuke, pero debía de explicarle a Kakashi lo que ocurría para que no hubiera malentendidos entre ellos y mucho menos mentiría justo cuando sentía que el hombre de cabello gris tenía algo importante que decirle. Estaba planeando una cena para invitar a Hatake cuando el asunto del duelo comenzó, por lo que Kakashi tuvo que ausentarse de Konoha en varias ocasiones y Sasuke le dio la indicación de preparar la cabaña y el viaje de Neji con el mayor sigilo posible, lo que les arrebató valioso tiempo para hablar un poco más. El duelo por fin tendría lugar y él ya había cumplido sus órdenes, por lo que tenía ese presentimiento de que el próximo encuentro entre él y Kakashi sería algo memorable.

–Disculpa, Iruka. –susurró Hinata, avergonzada de haber reaccionado de esa manera en frente de alguien más. –Yo no sabía que Neji…

–Y yo no sabía que sería usted la que estuviera en esta cabaña. –dijo Iruka con suavidad.

–El conde Uchiha tampoco me dijo nada a mí. –confesó la Hyuuga. –Pensé que Sasuke sólo quería deshacerse de mí… ¡pero Sasuke es una gran persona!

–Es cierto. –coincidió Iruka. –A pesar de todo y a pesar de ese carácter frío, él se preocupa realmente por la felicidad de su familia.

–No puedo creer que mi hermano haya preparado todo esto. –dijo Hinata, casi al borde de las lágrimas. –Creo que puedo entender por qué Naruto está tan enamorado de él, debajo de todo ese frío orgullo se esconde una persona amable.

–Bueno, parece que el conde Uchiha realmente ha cambiado desde que se casó con Lord Naruto. –comentó Iruka. –Lord Sasuke ha preparado todo para que ustedes vivan aquí, lejos de las habladurías y de los chismes. Ahora que usted es soltera, debe de comenzar una nueva vida al lado de la persona que quiere.

–Sasuke nunca dijo ni una palabra. –Hinata intentó recordar las palabras de Sasuke, pero no encontró ninguna pista sobre lo que él planeaba hacer. – ¿Volverá a Konoha hoy mismo?

–Así es. –asintió Iruka. –Como dije, mi trabajo aquí está terminado. Aunque este lugar está bastante alejado del pueblo, sé que les irá bien.

–Por supuesto. –concluyó Hinata, dando un paso al frente para estrechar la mano de Iruka. –En verdad le agradezco mucho el que haya cuidado a Neji, a partir de hoy yo me haré responsable de su cuidado. Por favor, agradézcale mucho a Sasuke de mi parte, dígale que es el mejor regalo que jamás me han dado.

–Eso haré.

–Y por favor, le suplico que me diga cualquier noticia que tenga respecto al duelo. –pidió la mujer.

–La mantendré informada. El conde Sasuke ha dispuesto de un espacio para ustedes en el correo local. Cuando tengan una pequeña oportunidad, vayan al pueblo y en la oficina de correos encontrarán un buzón especial, ahí recibirán las cartas enviadas desde Konoha. No es necesario decirles que también esperamos que no se olviden de escribir, estoy seguro de que a Lord Naruto le dará mucho gusto oír noticias de usted, señora Hyuuga.

– ¿Puedo pedirle un último favor, Iruka? –solicitó Hinata a lo cual Iruka asintió. –En cuanto llegue a Konoha, dígale a Naruto que no se preocupe por mí, estoy muy bien y con las personas a las que amo. También dígale que le escribiré muy pronto y que ha sido un gran amigo durante todo este tiempo.

–Eso haré. –prometió Iruka. Se sorprendió al notar que Neji se acercaba a él y extendía la mano en son de paz.

–Lamento todas las molestias que te he causado, Iruka. –dijo Neji con humildad. –Y también lamento mucho el haberte amenazado esa noche con revelar tu secreto, pero estaba desesperado y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por proteger a Hinata. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día y prometo que tu secreto permanecerá a salvo conmigo.

–Eso es agua pasada. –Iruka aceptó la mano de Neji y sonrió, iluminándose todo su rostro.

–También te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Y si hay alguna forma de pagártelo, no dudes en decirme.

Iruka asintió y después se alejó, dirigiéndose a su caballo, con la imagen de Neji y Hinata felices, disfrutando de la oportunidad que Sasuke les brindaba. Ahora era el turno del propio Iruka de buscar la felicidad. Se despidió moviendo la mano y comenzó su regreso a Konoha.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como las había planeado, o al menos eso pensaba mientras veía a su rival frente a él, con varios rasguños en los brazos y en el rostro, pero sin ninguna herida de gravedad. En cambio Sasuke ya tenía varias heridas profundas en el torso y sentía que el aire se volvía cada vez más escaso con el transcurso del tiempo pues no dudaba que Gaara había lastimado severamente uno de sus pulmones. Se puso de pie con dificultad, notando que la luz del sol se reflejaba en el diamante azul que portaba en el pecho, animándolo a continuar.

Con nuevos bríos, volvió al ataque. Si lograba ser más rápido que Gaara y resistir por más tiempo que él, las fuerzas del pelirrojo se agotarían y podría conseguir una oportunidad para asestar un buen golpe. No dejó de realizar ataques rápidos y fuertes, manteniéndose así hasta que el duque se cansó un poco, obteniendo la abertura que necesitaba para ensartar su espada en medio del abdomen de Gaara. Sasuke sonrió con superioridad y Gaara gruñó por el dolor, alejando al Uchiha de inmediato con una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo envió al suelo y después se sacó la espada que permanecía en su abdomen para con ella atravesar por completo la mano derecha de Sasuke.

– ¡Sasuke, detén esto ahora! –gritó Itachi aferrándose con fuerza a un tronco cercano. Entrar e interponerse en la pelea era algo que no podía hacer porque le traería una enorme vergüenza a su hermano, pero esperaba que Sasuke fuera sensato y detuviera la pelea en ese instante.

– ¡Gaara, no lo hagas! –exclamó Shikamaru al ver que su cuñado levantaba su espada para asestar el golpe definitivo mientras el Uchiha estaba desarmado.

Sasuke reaccionó de inmediato al recordar su promesa con Naruto. Con un movimiento rápido, utilizó su mano izquierda para sacar la espada que lo mantenía preso y giró sobre su costado, evitando el ataque fatal del duque. Con sorpresa, Gaara descubrió que los ojos negros de Sasuke ahora lucían un lindo color carmesí y por sus mejillas resbalaban un par de ríos de sangre.

–La maldición. –susurró el pelirrojo. –Piénsalo un poco, Sasuke ¿crees que podrás hacer feliz a Naruto si tú estás destinado a caminar en la amargura? Lo mejor es apartarte de él para no arrastrarlo por el mismo camino.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia. –respondió Sasuke, limpiándose las lágrimas rojas. –Naruto me eligió a mí y es algo que deberías de haber entendido hace mucho tiempo.

–Crees que lo amas, pero deseas retenerlo a tu lado aunque ello le provoque sufrimiento e infelicidad. –exclamó el duque sin dejar de mirar a su oponente. –Eso es egoísmo, pero no amor.

–En cualquier caso… –Sasuke se puso de pie con dificultad, con el Mangekyou Sharingan ahora sería más fácil anticiparse a los movimientos de Gaara, pero tener su mano dominante herida era algo que no ayudaría mucho. –… ése es problema de Naruto y mío.

–A mi lado estará mucho mejor y estará seguro. Yo no lo arrastraré hacia una maldición que podría acabar con su vida. Así que si realmente amas a Naruto, hazle un favor y muérete de una vez.

–Gaara está desconcentrándolo. –le comentó Itachi a Kakashi. –Si las cosas siguen así, acabará cayendo en el juego y perderá el control.

–Sasuke ha madurado, Itachi. –respondió. –Ahora pensará las cosas dos veces porque aprendió su lección. Además, creo que las cosas van muy parejas. Dicen que Gaara jamás había sido herido en una batalla, pero míralo, está lleno de raspones y Sasuke ha podido asestar un buen golpe.

–Pero Sasuke está en peores condiciones que Gaara. –reconoció el Uchiha. –No podrá seguir luchando mucho más tiempo.

–Yo sé que él no perderá. –replicó Kakashi. –Llámalo presentimiento o como quieras, pero confío en Sasuke.

Sasuke se puso de pie y el duelo de espadas continuó. Ya era bastante tarde porque el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y el rumor del duelo se había expandido como pólvora y ahora se encontraban rodeados de un público numeroso.

– ¡Estoy harto de tu maldita insistencia! –exclamó Sasuke. –Deja a Naruto en paz.

–No lo haré… no sé qué hiciste o qué le dijiste, pero Naruto estaba casi seguro de casarse conmigo. –reveló Gaara sin bajar su defensa en ningún momento. –Seguramente le llenaste la cabeza de mentiras para convencerlo de quedarse junto a una basura como tú.

–Así que, ¿esa es la razón por la cual me odias? –preguntó el conde con una sonrisa ladina, atacando con la mano izquierda. – ¿Estás molesto porque te quité a _mi _dobe? Yo no dije ninguna mentira, sólo admite que Naruto se enamoró de mí y no de ti, sé un buen perdedor, Gaara.

El Sabaku no resistió más las provocaciones del Uchiha. Él se había comportado como todo un caballero galante con Naruto y el rubio no era ajeno a sus intenciones, pero después de una maldita noche en el teatro, Naruto lo había sorprendido al decidir casarse con el conde. ¡Sasuke, en una sola noche, había arruinado todo lo que él había logrado! ¿Qué demonios había podido ocurrir? Su mente contemplaba cientos de ideas, desde las más simples hasta ideas bizarras, aquellas en donde el conde había abusado de Naruto para forzarlo a casarse con él. Era más fácil imaginar que Sasuke había sido el culpable que reconocer que Naruto realmente se enamoró del arrogante conde; admitir que él no era el elegido de Naruto dolía, y mucho. Dejó su defensa de lado para atacar y finalizar el duelo de una vez por todas; bastaron unas milésimas de segundo para darse cuenta de que había cometido un error muy grande, pero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

Con gran rapidez, Sasuke aprovechó el contrataque del pelirrojo y, leyendo anticipadamente sus movimientos, enterró la espada debajo de la clavícula derecha del duque. La espada traspasó la piel y la carne, la sangre brotó a borbotones de la herida y el duque soltó la espada. Gaara sintió un dolor punzante que jamás había experimentado y las fuerzas lo abandonaron, su peso venció la resistencia de su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas, pero no bajó la cabeza. La espada ensangrentada de Sasuke ahora se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de su cuello; si el conde empujaba un poco, debido a lo angosto de la espada ropera, perforaría su tráquea haciendo un pequeño agujero y no llegaría oxígeno suficiente a sus pulmones, provocándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Mantendría su orgullo hasta el final aunque estuviese arrodillado frente al hombre que odiaba, así que miró con sus fríos ojos el rostro sonriente de Sasuke. Los segundos pasaron pero la imagen parecía suspendida en el tiempo, nadie se movía y hasta podía asegurar que todos contenían la respiración.

–Ya hazlo, Sasuke. –murmuró Gaara. –Ganaste. Tienes mi título y el orgullo de los Uchiha ha sido restaurado, así que apresúrate y hazlo. Mátame.

–Eso es lo que deseas, ¿no es así, Gaara? –siseó Sasuke, agitado por lo largo del duelo y por el dolor de sus propias heridas. –Quieres morir…

Sasuke empujó la espada, traspasando apenas la piel blanca del duque y provocando una pequeña herida que no tardó en sangrar, pero Gaara permaneció inmutable. Kankurō y Shikamaru contemplaban la escena estupefactos, aterrorizados ante lo que sucedía. Itachi suplicaba mentalmente a su hermano que no cometiera una tontería.

–Termina con esto, imbécil. –gruñó Gaara. –Ahora eres el duque Uchiha, reconozco mi derrota.

–Me importa un comino ser el duque o el conde. –declaró Sasuke. –Tu título nunca me importó, quédatelo, no lo quiero.

–Entonces, ¿qué demonios…?

–Sólo espero que aprendas de una puta vez la lección. –lo interrumpió con presteza el conde moreno. –No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras me gritabas cínicamente a la cara lo mucho que deseas a _mi_ Naruto. Castigarte con la muerte sería algo muy fácil…

La multitud soltó una exclamación, pensando que pronto uno de los dos dejaría de respirar.

–Sasuke… –susurró Itachi.

– ¡Sasuke, por favor! –imploró Kankurō. –No lo hagas.

–… pero he encontrado un castigo mucho mejor. –Sasuke soltó la espada, la cual brilló a sus pies. –No voy a matarte. Tendrás que vivir todos los días de tu patética existencia observando cómo la persona a la que amas, es feliz a mi lado y no junto a ti. Saber que nunca serás correspondido por Naruto, es el peor castigo que podrías tener. Tu corazón sufrirá y se estrujará al tener que fingir una sonrisa delante de Naruto mientras saludas a nuestro heredero y te regocijas con nuestra felicidad. Ése será tu castigo y tu maldición.

Sasuke se dirigió al público, levantando amabas manos sin espada alguna.

–Mi honor ha sido satisfecho. El duelo terminó.

Kankurō y Shikamaru corrieron al lado de Gaara. Mientras la multitud aclamaba por la victoria y comentaba el buen duelo disputado, Sasuke caminaba hacia su hermano que lo esperaba con una cantimplora llena de agua fresca y algunas vendas para cubrir las heridas. El conde se aferró al diamante que colgaba intacto de su cuello, jurándose que no cerraría los ojos hasta devolvérselo a su legítimo dueño. Vería al dobe una vez más.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Llevaba mucho tiempo cabalgando y la cadera comenzaba a reprochárselo; también tenía hambre y mucho sueño pero la perspectiva de encontrarse pronto con Sasuke hacía que todos sus malestares pasaran desapercibidos. Observó de reojo a Deidara, el cual parecía seguir tan fresco como si acabara de salir de Konoha.

– ¿No te has cansado ni un poco? –preguntó el Namikaze.

–Contrario a ti, montar es algo que realizo con bastante frecuencia. –le explicó Deidara. La cabaña en la que vivía junto a Itachi se encontraba bastante lejos del pueblo, así que Deidara tenía que realizar viajes a caballo para abastecerse de víveres y otros suministros necesarios varias veces a la semana.

–Yo también quisiera pasear por los alrededores del castillo con mayor frecuencia, pero con el sospecho aún sin identificar, Sasuke no me deja salir sin una escolta. Pasear rodeado de guardias no es divertido. –Naruto hizo un gesto de disgusto.

–No está bien que un doncel tome un paseo solo. –le recordó Deidara. –Si no quieres causarle otro problema a Sasuke, no vuelvas a salir sin un chaperón.

– ¿Estás diciéndome que en estos momentos tú y yo estamos poniendo en aprietos a Sasuke?

–Sí. –coincidió Deidara, observándolo con cierto rencor. –Aunque yo sea el esposo de tu cuñado, soy un hombre y no hay nadie más viajando con nosotros. A mí no me interesa lo que los demás puedan pensar, pero mucha gente podría imaginar que yo…

– ¿Te aprovecharías de mí? –interrumpió Naruto y luego soltó una sonora carcajada. –Lo siento, Deidara, pero no podrías ni siquiera ponerme una mano encima.

–No te lo tengas tan creído, rubio estúpido. –reclamó el mayor. –Puede que seas _un poco_ bueno manejando una espada, pero nunca te has enfrentado a mí.

–Sí, ya… ahora vas a decirme que eres un experto espadachín. –dijo Naruto con ironía. –No te creería.

–Bueno, cree lo que quieras, pero cuando estés comiendo el polvo gracias a mí, seré yo quien ría.

–Como tú digas. –la risa de Naruto se cortó súbitamente cuando sintió una punzada bastante dolorosa en la espalda. –Duele…

–Estás bastante cansado, será mejor que acampemos. –sugirió Deidara.

–Por supuesto que no, yo puedo seguir. –Naruto no se detendría hasta encontrarse con Sasuke. –Estoy bien, continuemos.

– ¿Bien? –Deidara alzó una de sus cejas, escéptico. –No te ves muy bien, Naruto. Estás pálido, con ojeras y continuamente te quejas de dolor en la espalda y en la cadera, ¡Ah y no olvido que tuvimos que detenernos para que pudieras vomitar un poco! Si no te conociera, diría que estás embara… –el rubio calló de golpe al unir todas las piezas que faltaban. Obligó al caballo de Naruto a detenerse y se puso frente a él, analizándolo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. –Itachi va a matarme y Sasuke pedirá mi cabeza.

– ¿Dei-Deidara? –Naruto casi tenía miedo de hablar, Deidara lo observaba con una mirada que incluso podría llegar a amedrentar al mismísimo Itachi. – ¿Sabes? Puedo explicártelo… de hecho es algo muy gracioso y…

– ¡¿Estás embarazado, imbécil?! –las hojas de los árboles cercanos se estremecieron con el grito de Deidara. – ¿Te atreviste a montar todo un día entero con un hijo en tus entrañas? ¿Tú estás loco o simplemente eres tarado?

–Deidara, cálmate o…

– ¡Definitivamente eres el mayor tarado del mundo! Y no te atrevas a pedirme que me calme ¿Qué tal si algo le pasa al bebé? Hay mujeres que han perdido a sus hijos por cabalgar durante el embarazo. ¿Qué mierda pensabas, Namikaze? –tomó una gran bocanada de aire. –Sasuke esta vez va a matarme e Itachi y lo apoyará con justa razón…

–Itachi no tiene que enterarse. –dijo Naruto en tono conciliador. –Además, soy fuerte y mi bebé también lo es.

–Yo estoy haciéndome responsable por ti y ahora tendré que hacerme responsable de tu hijo también. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de salir de Konoha? Podríamos haber viajado en un carruaje.

–Sabes que viajar en carruaje es demasiado lento. –reclamó Naruto. –Y no quería que Minato me alcanzara tan fácilmente.

–Eres un estúpido. –Deidara retomó su camino. El cielo comenzaba a llenarse de matices naranjas y sabía que en cualquier momento se toparían con el resto de la familia Uchiha. –No me importa lo que digas, buscaremos un lugar para descansar, lo necesitas. Y no quiero quejas. –le advirtió.

–Como sea. –Naruto avanzó de nuevo, colocándose al lado de Deidara.

–Mantente bien oculto. Y, la próxima vez que planees hacer una locura, no me arrastres contigo.

–Prometo no volverlo a hacer. –el menor puso su sonrisa más tierna, aquella que lograba hacer que Minato le comprara lo que quisiera. –Gracias por esto, Dei.

–Deidara. –corrigió.

–De acuerdo. Gracias, Deidara.

– ¿Quisieras que tu primer sobrino fuera niño o niña? ¿O quizá un doncel? –preguntó Naruto después de recorrer un pequeño trayecto en silencio.

–Si es un hombre, la vida será más fácil para él. –reconoció el rubio. Su pánico y su molestia comenzaban a desaparecer. –Nunca he sido muy bueno con los niños.

–Adorarás a tu sobrino.

–Si es igual de tarado como tú, entonces lo aborreceré. Y si se parece al arrogante de Sasuke, lo aborreceré doce veces más.

–Eso es lo que dices ahora. –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. –Cuando lo abraces, cambiarás de opinión. Estoy seguro que tú serás el tío que más lo consentirá.

–Yo no lo apostaría. –Deidara se encontró reflexionando por un momento. Itachi adoraría a su sobrino y lo llenaría de mimos y caprichos. Minato también se desviviría por su primer nieto. Definitivamente el hijo de Naruto sería un crío bastante malcriado y necesitaría la guía de un tío fuerte que le hiciera notar sus errores. Ser el tío malo no era tan mala idea.

– ¿Por qué estás sonriendo, Deidara? –ver al otro rubio con una sonrisa pintada en la cara y sin ningún motivo le hizo imaginar que tal vez Deidara estaba planeando la mejor forma de matarlo sin dejar rastros. –Me produce escalofríos…

–Olvídalo. –de inmediato borró la sonrisa. El tema de los hijos entre Itachi y él era un asunto delicado, pues ambos habían renunciado a ellos en cuanto aceptaron continuar con su relación. De cierta manera, sentía un poco de envidia. –Dime… ¿qué se siente tener un pequeño ser creciendo dentro de ti?

–Apenas me enteré hace unas horas, así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en eso. –contestó con sinceridad Naruto. –Pero es extraño que lo preguntes.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque realmente no he sentido nada diferente y Hinata casi aseguró que lo sentiría. –Deidara tomó las riendas del caballo contrario, deteniéndolo en seco. – ¿Pasa algo?

Deidara respondió llevándose un dedo a los labios, advirtiéndole que se callara.

–Cúbrete bien. Y pase lo que pase, no te muestres. –habló con susurros mientras guiaba al caballo de Naruto a la orilla del camino. –Si te preguntan algo, tampoco hables.

Entre los arbustos aparecieron un par de hombres montados a caballo. En la cadera de cada uno de ellos resplandecía el metal de las espadas. Deidara de manera deliberada se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su propia espada, considerando las opciones que tenía. Frente a él se encontraban cinco hombres, todos armados y con sonrisas sardónicas en los sucios rostros.

– ¿Viajando solo, lindura? Los donceles no deberían de hacerlo. –habló el que parecía el líder de los hombres.

–No soy un doncel, imbécil. –se colocó entre Naruto y los hombres. –Y tampoco viajo solo.

– ¿Quién es él? –el líder apuntó su espada en dirección a Naruto.

–Es mi amo. –mintió.

–Entonces dile que nos dé todas sus pertenencias de valor y los dejaremos marchar sin ningún problema.

Deidara gruñó molesto y lanzó a los pies del hombre una bolsa que llevaba con algunas monedas.

–Es todo lo que tenemos. Tómenlo y lárguense. –los ojos azules de Deidara se mantenían fijos en el hombre, conocía a ese tipo de ladrones altaneros, si podía intimidarlos un poco, terminarían marchándose.

–Eres bastante inteligente. –los cinco hombres se bajaron de sus caballos. Uno de ellos se inclinó para recoger la bolsa y examinar su contenido, los otros tres se frotaron las manos al reconocer las monedas de plata, acercándose con su líder para comunicarle el buen motín. –Pero creo que tienes más cosas que pueden sernos de utilidad.

–No tenemos nada más. Como ven, viajamos ligeros de equipaje.

–Detesto que una lindura como tú se ponga tan altanera conmigo. –Deidara reaccionó a tiempo y sacó su espada para defenderse del ataque. Logró alejarlo y el rubio retrocedió unos pasos. –Obviamente no son personas comunes y corrientes, esa forma de luchar sólo puede pertenecer a un noble. Y meternos con un noble obviamente traería muchas consecuencias, así que entenderás que no puedo dejarlos vivos. Será divertido pelear contigo.

En un santiamén, el camino se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Naruto bajó del caballo uniéndose de repente a la pelea y agradeciendo cargar todavía con una de las espadas que había robado a un guardia. Con habilidad, logró noquear a dos de los hombres mientras Deidara se encargaba del líder. Las cosas pintaban a favor del grupo de rubios hasta que, en un descuido, Deidara no alcanzó a esquivar el golpe y salió volando por los aires.

– ¡Deidara! –gritó Naruto.

El conde rubio pateó al tercer hombre y luego lo golpeó con la empuñadura de la espada justamente en la cabeza antes de lanzarse hacia el líder, recogiendo la espada que Deidara había soltado. En una gran muestra de destreza, Naruto utilizó las dos espadas para derrotar al líder en un instante mientras Deidara miraba atónito la escena.

– ¿Así que solamente soy _un poco_ bueno? –reclamó Naruto con una sonrisa de superioridad que a Deidara le recordó irremediablemente a la del propio Sasuke. Sin borrar la sonrisa y notando que su acompañante todavía estaba perplejo, le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. –Vamos, Deidara, escucharé tus palabras de halago hacia mi persona después de que te limpies esa mejilla hinchada.

–Eres un imbécil. –murmuró Deidara, aceptando la mano que le ofrecía. –No voy a reconocer tus habilidades, esos tipos eran ladrones de poca monta.

–Pero yo me encargué de tres mientras tú no podías ni siquiera contra uno. –resaltó Naruto, logrando que Deidara se sonrojara por la vergüenza y la ira. Pronto su sonrojo desapareció al caer en cuenta de las palabras del otro. Eso daba un total de cuatro hombres y él claramente había visto cinco.

– ¡Cuidado, Naruto! –el quinto hombre faltante apareció detrás de Naruto, con la espada en alto dispuesto a asestar un golpe mortal al Namikaze.

Naruto giró, pero no tenía ninguna espada para defenderse. Tendría que detener la espada con las manos desnudas a fin de evitar un golpe letal. La sangre cálida cubrió sus manos mucho antes de lo esperado y al levantar la mirada, el líquido rojo salía a borbollones del pecho del sujeto.

– ¿Kakashi? –murmuró incrédulo Naruto.

–Parece que llegamos a tiempo. –respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa. El tipo cayó hacia adelante, con la espada de Kakashi incrustada en medio de la espalda.

– ¡Deidara! Y claro, Naruto. –señaló Itachi. – ¿Por qué no me sorprende encontrarme con ustedes? ¿Están bien?

–Ambos estamos bien. –contestó Deidara. –Pero…

– ¿Dónde está Sasuke? –Naruto observó el caballo favorito de Sasuke, el cual iba atado al carruaje y no había ni rastro de su dueño.

Naruto sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cabeza y Deidara corrió a sostenerlo de los hombros. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a su esposo, preguntándole silenciosamente por el paradero del conde. Naruto se llevó la mano al pecho, odiaba esas crisis de ansiedad que le provocaban dolor en el corazón para acompañarse en seguida de respiraciones rápidas. Kakashi sabía muy bien de esos raros ataques porque había sido testigo del momento en que Naruto se enteró de la muerte de su abuelo Jiraiya, desencadenándose la misma crisis. Hatake bajó de un salto del caballo y le quitó a Deidara el cuerpo de su casi hermano. Naruto respiraba demasiado rápido y apenas podía sostenerse de pie.

–Es una crisis, ya le ha ocurrido antes, primero necesitamos que se tranquilice. –le explicó a Itachi y a Deidara.

–Pero, si ve a Sasuke en esas condiciones… –susurró Itachi. –Tal vez no le haga ningún bien.

–Es mejor que se entere de una buena vez. –objetó Kakashi. El hombre de cabello gris tomó con una de sus manos el rostro de Naruto para forzarlo a encararlo de frente. –Naruto, tranquilízate. ¡Naruto! Sasuke está vivo, ¿me escuchas? Sasuke está vivo.

Esas palabras lograron regularizar la respiración del Namikaze. Poco a poco el dolor en el pecho desapareció y la vista dejó de ser borrosa, pronto recuperó completamente la conciencia y el movimiento. Se aferró con fuerza a la chaqueta de Kakashi, necesitaba un poco de consuelo. Por un momento, había pensado lo peor…

– ¿Dónde está Sasuke? –preguntó cono un hilo de voz.

–Está dentro del carruaje. –Kakashi le contestó con tranquilidad. –Pero está bastante herido. Necesita llegar con un médico cuanto antes.

–Él… ¿él se pondrá bien?

–No lo sé, Naruto. Está sangrando mucho y quizá no lleguemos a tiempo. –le reveló, estrechándolo entre sus brazos. –Ha estado quejándose de dolor desde que el duelo terminó y lo único que pide es ver "al dobe".

A Naruto le fallaron las fuerzas una vez más. Que alguien le dijera que eso sólo era un maldito sueño del cual pronto despertaría.

– ¿Por qué no subes al carruaje y lo acompañas?

–Kakashi. –Itachi intervino, no consideraba que esa fuera la mejor opción por el momento. –Eso no…

–Es lo que Sasuke quiere. –le recordó el Hatake. Aún con el cuerpo de Naruto aferrado a él, caminó hasta el carruaje y abrió la portezuela, indicándole al rubio que subiera. Una vez instalado adentro, cerró el carruaje para darles privacidad.

–Sasuke está muy mal. –Itachi tenía los ojos rojos por el esfuerzo que hacía para evitar que las lágrimas lo vencieran.

–Al alejar a esos dos, realmente no estás protegiendo a ninguno, sólo les haces más daño. –lo reconfortó Kakashi. –Vamos, continuemos de vuelta a Konoha.

Deidara tomó las riendas del caballo de Naruto atándolo a su propio animal y enseguida alcanzó a su esposo.

– ¿De verdad las cosas salieron tan mal?

–Sasuke ganó el duelo. –dijo Itachi. –Pero Gaara alcanzó a dar buenos golpes antes de caer.

–Entonces Gaara está muerto… –susurró el rubio.

–No. Sasuke terminó el duelo antes de matar al duque. –reveló el moreno. –Mi hermano habría aceptado morir si caía a manos de Gaara, pero nunca quiso realmente acabar con la vida del duque, todo fue un estúpido plan que él ideó.

Deidara asintió y espoleó a su caballo, necesitaban llegar cuanto antes a Konoha, lo cual sería un viaje bastante largo.

Dentro del carruaje, Naruto contemplaba el rostro blanco de Sasuke, el cual se encontraba mucho más pálido de lo usual debido a la pérdida de sangre. La chaqueta que el conde llevaba sobre el pecho se hallaba cubierta de sangre al igual que las vendas. El suelo del carruaje chapoteaba bajo sus pies, mojando las suelas de los zapatos con más sangre.

–Dobe. –murmuró el conde y alzó una de sus manos para acercar el rostro de Naruto.

Al rubio no le importó sentarse junto a él, sosteniendo de inmediato una de sus manos frías entre las suyas. Era difícil creer que el hombre frente a él efectivamente se trataba de Sasuke. Nunca había visto a Sasuke tan débil, ni siquiera la ocasión en la que se encerró durante cinco días en su habitación, negándose a recibir ayuda. Ahora los ojos negros de Sasuke no mostraban ese brillo que los caracterizaba.

–Aquí estoy, teme. –Naruto intentó sonreír para quitarle dramatismo al momento porque sabía que en cualquier instante las lágrimas ganarían. –Estas hecho todo un desastre.

–Deberías de haber visto a mi oponente. –bromeó Sasuke. –Quedó peor.

–Eso no lo creo.

–De verdad.

–Bueno, en caso de que sea real, debería de felicitarte. –Naruto se inclinó sobre su esposo para alcanzar a besar los labios fríos de Sasuke notando de inmediato el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Sasuke aprovechó ese movimiento para colgar el diamante de nuevo en el cuello de su rubio dobe, ganándose un gesto de sorpresa por parte del Namikaze.

–Esto… –Naruto miró incrédulo el diamante azul que ahora se encontraba cubierto de sangre.

–Estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, usuratonkachi. –respondió con un susurro y con palabras entrecortadas. –Te prometí que… yo mismo te devolvería ese diamante. Juré que no cerraría… no cerraría los ojos hasta entregártelo… Ahora que lo he cumplido…

Naruto esperó a que Sasuke completara la frase, pero lo único que consiguió fue observar cómo los hermosos ojos negros se cerraban.

– ¡Teme!

.

_**Continuará**_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_(1). Espada ropera: es una espada larga y fina que fue muy popular entre los siglos XIII y XIV, es muy parecida a las espadas que se usan ahora para la práctica de esgrima. _

_(2). Guarnición: es la decoración de la espada que protege la mano del usuario, pueden ser de tres tipos diferentes (de lazo, de concha y de taza) y es distinto a la empuñadura por lo que no hay que confundirla con ésta, es algo complicado describir las guarniciones pero en cualquier buscador pueden encontrar muy buenas imágenes. _

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Sé que la mitad de ustedes ya está planeando mi asesinato y la otra mitad ya están stalkeandome en Facebook (link en mi biografía por si quieren agregarme, aunque generalmente solo lo uso para abastecerme de imágenes SasuNaruSasu) para mandarme cartas bomba… así que no sé exactamente cómo reaccionar… ¡tengo miedo, de verdad que tengo mucho miedo! Espero que a pesar de lo bizarro del capítulo y a pesar de ser un poco más corto de lo usual, les haya gustado. No les mentiré, a mí me gustó mucho. ¿Veremos realmente a un Naruto con panza? ¿Sasuke saldrá vivo del carruaje? ¿Se romperá la maldición? Yuju… estoy muy feliz y nostálgica al mismo tiempo… quedan dos capítulos para el final._

_En uno de mis trabajos anteriores les comentaba la posibilidad de retirarme del mundo de los fics por cuestiones de trabajo… al principio creí que podría lograr escribir todos los capítulos en vacaciones y poder terminar la historia antes de febrero, pero no ha sido así, por lo cual les pido un poco más de paciencia. Voy a volver al trabajo-escuela y tendré muy poco tiempo libre para actualizar, así que los siguientes capítulos tardarán más de lo usual, motivo por el que pido su comprensión. Esta vez no me animaré a darles una fecha tentativa para la actualización, pero espero tenerlo listo las últimas semanas de marzo._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_**Agradezco enormemente sus reviews, **__me han hecho muy feliz y he reído mucho con ellos. __**Agradecimiento especial para:**_

**sasame chan … _ … Moon-9215 … _ … Colorful Melodies … ****_ … karo aoi chan … _ … Izanami Kuro … _ … Goten Trunks5 … _ … Sindey Uchiha Malfoy … _ … girlutena … - … jennitanime … _ … Alice'D'Angel … _ … SashaMorita … _ … Haruka Yagami **

_Y también un agradecimiento a quienes han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos o se han suscrito para recibir las actualizaciones. ¡Muchas gracias por ese apoyo!_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Cuídense mucho y espero leernos pronto una vez más._

_Abrazos y besos._

_Les deseo una excelente semana._

_._

_I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without__being disrespectful._

**Kerky**

.

**Número total de palabras: 11.745 **


End file.
